Distorted Reality
by Ogro
Summary: Two years after losing the war, a bitter and cynical Aang is told by the Avatar spirits that he has to relive his adventures - this time, with Zuko and Azula at his side in a war against the Water Tribes. New summary, same story. AU.
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This story has been discontinued. There is a summary of the way it ends, but it was only halfway finished.**

**Author's Notes: Well, here's my first attempt at an AU.**

**Summary: What if the Water Tribes ruled the world? What if it was Azula and Zuko who found Aang and saved him from his suspended animation? What if he fought on their side to save the world? What if... Aang remembered his previous life, and the travels and friendships he had with Katara, Sokka, and Toph? What if Azula isn't all that different from his friends, in a place that could have been? Watch as Aang travels all around the world with the two Fire siblings, fighting against the ruthless Water Tribes as he tries to get back to his own home.**

**I know, sucky summary. But trust me, this'll be a lot better than it sounds. If you don't like it, then it's just a fun little "what if?" for me. This won't be my main project.**

**Heh... It was hard to find a place to start this, hope it's okay... By the way, I've never played Escape from the Spirit World, so I apologize if it's wrong. I tried, but I lost horribly.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Avatar, or Escape from the Spirit World.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Aang grumbled to himself as he jumped from gnarled tree to gnarled tree, occasionally pulling his foot free after it plunging into the mud. But he had to persist; it was his only hope of finally winning the war. He needed to restore his Avatar Spirit, in order to finally access the Avatar State again after all this time, and to finally defeat Fire Lord Ozai. After two years, it was still locked after Azula struck him in the back with lightning. Ever since then, his hatred of her only grew. After two years of fighting, Aang decided to finally take the initiative again and heal his Spirit. He would kill Azula for taking away many of his loved ones, and now he just wanted it to _end_. No more war, no more fighting, just absolute peace. He wanted to live somewhere away from the rest of the world, even if it meant estranging himself from his few remaining friends.

The war had grown to those proportions.

After first getting to the Spirit World, he encountered Yue, who told him of a way to get the Avatar State back. He would have to reconnect with his past lives, and search for them through the Spirit World. It was the only way. He had to get back at Azula and Ozai and the numerous soldiers that took his friends, his family. Azula had killed many.

Now, the only people he really had left were the ones he started out with—Katara, Sokka, Toph, and more recently, Zuko. Azula killed Uncle Iroh, the driving force that led Zuko to join them. Hakoda was dead, along with Bato and all the rest of his men, dying brutally at Ozai's orders after they were captured on the first invasion of the Fire Nation capital. Bumi was killed when Azula decided to take no more prisoners. So many were gone.

And Aang wanted vengeance.

Finally getting too frustrated from dwelling on his friends' deaths, he yelled out. "Roku, where are you?" There was no answer. He looked all around at his environment, the swampy area that he uncomfortably remembered after his very first trip to the Spirit World. He took a step, but a blast of fire shot out of the ground. He jumped back, dispelling it with his own blast of fire. When it was gone, Avatar Roku was suddenly there.

He nodded his head in greeting. "Hello Aang."

"I'm sorry, Roku," the current Avatar said to him. "I've tried to do everything—and I've failed. Nothing's going right for me... I don't know if I can do this anymore. Please, give me back the power to use the Avatar State so I can end it, once and for all," he said quietly, trying to portray the pain and suffering he felt.

"Mastering the Avatar State takes much spiritual discipline and patience. I learned this the hard way."

"But I've gone through so much already! I can't afford to have any more patience. We've already waited long enough... Sozin's Comet came; they've nearly destroyed everyone..."

"Do not make the same mistakes I have," Roku interrupted. "You have gone through much more than I could have expected of you, and for that I am proud. I have never said that you do not have the discipline or the patience. I believe you are ready for it, but the final choice rests with our other lives. Go to them, Aang." Fang, Avatar Roku's blue dragon, materialized in front of them, and the aged firebender got onto him. "Look for Avatar Kyoshi in the place where Hei Bai sleeps. Farewell, Aang." At that, Roku flew away.

_That was easier than I expected, _Aang thought. _But what did he mean?_

His breath caught in his throat as the world around him faded away, and he found himself in a sort of bamboo forest. The other Avatars must have been eager to find him, too. He did not ponder such matters, only intent on finding Hei Bai now. That also came easily as he found him munching on some bamboo in the next clearing.

"Hei Bai!" he yelled. "I haven't seen you in a while," he said in a softer voice, upon finding the spirit creature. "Roku told me I'd find you here." He laid a hand on the panda's head, ruffling it. Aang was surprised to find himself taller than him, but the creature was sitting down. He yawned in response to Aang. "I don't suppose you've seen Avatar Kyoshi around, have you?" He nearly jumped back when Hei Bai snapped at him, but he simply grabbed his clothes and flung him onto his back. Then he started running. Aang found it slightly exhilarating, and he let a small smile past his weary face, which looked a lot older than the face of a fourteen year-old boy. In a few moments, they pushed through the bamboo forests, and Aang saw her. "There she is!"

Hei Bai slid to a stop in another clearing, where the much taller female Avatar was standing. "It's nice to see you, Aang. Sorry about that 'wrongfully accused of murder' thing back in Chin Village."

It took Aang a moment to think of what she was talking about. "Oh, that's okay." He put up a mask of polite kindness as he spoke to her. It wouldn't do to burst out in anger at his past lives for not helping him reconnect to them.

"After Chin the Conqueror died, I helped the world live in balance. I accomplished a lot of good, but I also made some mistakes..." White flashed in front of him for a moment, and he realized he was entering one of Kyoshi's flashbacks. When he was able to see again, he was in Ba Sing Se. "One of my greatest challenges was dealing with a peasant uprising in Ba Sing Se."

There was a crowd of angry people in front of the two of them. "Down with the Earth King!" a man in the protest shouted.

"The peasants felt that the Earth King's role was outdated and that he did not represent their interests. So they stormed the Upper Ring. The peasants destroyed priceless historical artifacts and buildings—anything that represented the 'old government.'" He saw the people pull down a statue of an Earth King. He wondered what all of this had to do with him. He didn't need to see all of this...

"The Earth King summoned me to help him end the revolution," she continued.

"I don't care how you do it, but I want you to squash those unruly peasants!" the Earth King yelled at her.

"I won't do it," the memory Kyoshi said, her face wreathed in shadows. The King abruptly stood up.

"How dare you defy your King! Guards, arrest Avatar Kyoshi!" he yelled angrily. Memory Kyoshi got into a stance as the guards surrounded her. She stomped a foot on the ground and spread her fans, sending all of them flying in all directions.

"How dare YOU defy your Avatar!" Kyoshi yelled at the King, pointing a fan in his face. "Are you ready to make a compromise?"

"Yes," the Earth King mumbled pitifully.

"I don't like this revolution either, but everyone must have a voice if balance is to prevail over tyranny," Kyoshi said to him. "So I propose this— you will listen to the peasants' grievances and I will protect your interests and Ba Sing Se's cultural heritage. Agreed?"

"Agreed," the Earth King said, a dark look on his face after a moment's hesitance.

"I immediately set to work training an elite force of earthbenders," Spirit Kyoshi said to Aang. "They would be silent, precise... and feared by all. They became known as the Dai Li."

Aang looked dumbfounded, the first true emotion he showed in the Spirit World that got past his mask. "You trained the Dai Li? But they're the worst, most corrupt earthbenders in the world!" Now, shock was replaced by anger. Even as the war went on, they continued to side with Azula, causing damage everywhere they went.

"I thought I was doing the right thing by creating a group that protected cultural history," Kyoshi apologized. "I had no idea what they would become. Aang, our actions will always have an effect... sometimes positive, sometimes negative... and sometimes not for many lifetimes." She gestured for him to get atop Hei Bai. "Hurry! You must find the waterbender Avatar who came before me."

"I don't even know his name," Aang said to her, complying with the tough Avatar. She didn't look it, but every order needed to be obeyed by her. She was nearly as scary as Toph in that regard.

"His name is Avatar Kuruk," she answered. And she, too, faded away.

"Now what?" Aang mumbled to himself. Hei Bai lurched forward, bounding through the forest. Ahead of them, Aang could see a small dark tunnel, which the forest spirit led him through. They emerged in another swampy looking area, but there was much more water. Aang recognized the place. "We're in the Realm of Koh, Hei Bai." They passed by a faceless monkey. Aang immediately lost all expression on his face. It was a lot easier for him now. "We better be careful."

They walked a few steps, until a man heavily garbed in Water Tribe clothing leapt down from above, landing in front of the bear and pointing a spear at them. Aang fell back off of Hei Bai. He splashed into the water, and was covered in mud. He almost exploded in anger, but he noticed the man's face. He had the face of a bear! "Koh took your face and replaced it with a bear's face!" he said, shock and a little fear creeping its way into his voice. He immediately realized how stupid that sounded when the man looked up. A face was visible underneath the bear head.

"Relax kid. I'm not going to hurt you." He held out a hand to Aang, helping him stand. "I'm Avatar Kuruk! Nice to finally meet you." Aang nodded. "Now tell me—have you seen a beautiful woman with long, brown hair around here?"

Aang raised an eyebrow. "No. Who is she?"

"She's my wife," he answered, looking down at the ground. "When I was a young Avatar..." The scene flashed white again, and Aang found himself looking at a younger Kuruk, standing next to an earthbender, both of them holding huge boulders over their heads. "...I traveled the world, challenging other benders to tests of strength..."

"I challenge you to an Agni Kai!" young Kuruk shouted, as it switched to another scene.

"Uh, I was just going to the store," a random Fire Nation civilian said.

"I loved impressing people with my bending prowess," Avatar Kuruk told him. "Especially girls." It switched to another scene where Aang saw a young Kuruk bending an air tornado in front of Air Nomad women in training.

"It's beautiful! I love you, Avatar Kuruk!" they shouted in adoration. Aang mentally rolled his eyes.

"I was arrogant, proud, and boastful," Older Kuruk said to Aang, a hint of regret in his voice, as he watched the memory Kuruk surf on a board of ice. "I never thought about settling down until I met the love of my life. We met during the new moon celebration, when the sister tribes would come together as one. It was love at first sight." Aang saw another scene where Kuruk seemed infatuated with a pretty girl, during a night at the Northern Water Tribe. "Her name was Ummi. She was from the Southern Tribe. And she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen."

He saw the two again, under the light of the moon. "With Ummi in my life, I decided to change my irresponsible ways and settle down." The memory Kuruk held out a necklace to the girl.

"A betrothal necklace?" Ummi gasped.

"Ummi, will you marry me?" Kuruk asked her, a smile on his face.

"Yes!" she answered immediately. Then they kissed.

"We were to be married in the Spirit Oasis," Kuruk told Aang, as they watched the two walk together to a very familiar place. "But on the day of our wedding, tragedy struck." Aang saw Ummi suddenly being pulled into the water by some unknown force. He watched with an impassive face.

"UMMI! NO!" Young Kuruk shouted. Kuruk jumped into the water, swimming to its depths. He saw Kuruk on the surface of the water, this time alone. "She's gone," he said quietly to himself.

"She didn't drown, she disappeared into the Spirit World..." Kuruk told Aang sadly. "...Koh took her to punish me for my past mistakes." The two were out of the flashback, and Kuruk was in front of him again. "Every year on the anniversary of our wedding, I traveled to the Spirit World, hoping to save my wife from Koh. But I failed."

"I'm sorry," Aang said sincerely. "I know how that feels..." Then he was jolted by a memory. "Wait! I've seen her!" He remembered his first meeting with Koh, as he took on the face of a beautiful woman... "Koh still has her! When I was in Koh's lair, he showed me Ummi's face." Kuruk immediately held his spear in front of him.

"Thank you, Aang. My search isn't over yet," Kuruk snarled. "I will keep hunting Koh until Ummi and I are reunited. Hurry! Avatar Yangchen is waiting for you!"

Aang saw only darkness as he stared after Kuruk, but it soon cleared. He found himself on a mountaintop, the clouds obscuring the ground below him. It was a peaceful place. It was the natural habitat of the airbenders. "Hello? Avatar Yangchen?" he called. He noticed that Hei Bai was still at his side, as an airbender woman materialized in front of him.

"It's an honor to meet you, Aang," she said.

Aang smiled slightly. "It's been an... interesting... experience to meet my past lives," he admitted.

"And what did you learn by meeting them?" she asked.

"I realized that no Avatar is perfect," Aang told her. "They all struggled and made mistakes. Just like I did."

"Very wise," Yangchen said.

"But it made me wonder—why is the Avatar Spirit a human in every life?" he asked. If he was an all-powerful being, he would be worshipped, and if he wished it, there would be no war... "Wouldn't it be better if the Avatar was an all-powerful spirit that never died?"

"I don't think so," Yangchen said, surprising him slightly. "The Avatar must be compassionate towards all people..." she said, as Aang saw Katara, Sokka, Toph, Iroh, and Zuko in his mind's eye, all grinning and smiling for him. It hurt to see Iroh again. "...And the only way to do that is to live with them." He saw the sandbenders of the desert kidnapping Appa again. "The Avatar must experience sadness," and then he saw himself in the Avatar State, hovering above Zuko, Azula, and the Dai Li in the crystal caverns... "Anger..." The scene once again switched, this time to a happier memory, one of him sledding on a snowy slope atop penguins, Katara next to him... "Joy..." And finally, he saw all of his friends hugging and patting Appa. "... and happiness.

"By feeling all these emotions, it helps you understand how precious human life is... so you will do anything to protect it. If you were an all powerful spirit living on the top of some mountain, you wouldn't have much in common with an ordinary person. So the Avatar continues to take human rebirth. And with each life, learns what it means to be human," she said wisely.

"Now that I've reconnected with all of you, does that mean that the Avatar Spirit is okay?" he asked her, eager to be able to return with his full power. She put a hand to his head, causing both his and her arrows to glow.

"Unfortunately, it seems that your ability to enter the Avatar State has been disrupted. Your body needs to heal. You won't be able to rely on your past lives to help you. You must rely on your friends."

Aang averted his eyes, nearly pulling away from the female Avatar in anger. "Then what was the point of this? Why did I have to be here?" he asked, his grey eyes staring right up at her.

"You still have one final lesson to learn," she said calmly, eyes still closed. "You have another adventure to go on, with more friends to make."

"What do you mean?" he asked, unable to mask the anger in his voice any longer. "I have to help my friends!"

"You still have to learn to forgive, and see the good in all life. You must see the world from all perspectives. Learn to love all life. In the situation you're about to be in, you will need to be able to help everyone. This experience will give you the chance to save your own world."

"What are you talking about? What situation? I don't need more people to save!" he yelled. Yangchen held her palm on his forehead more tightly, and he felt a pulse of some kind of energy.

"Good luck, Aang," she said.

He shouted out in pain, feeling the sensation of being ripped apart, limb from limb. Every piece of him was falling away as he was being tugged in all directions. All he saw was a vivid array of colors, all mixing together in a dizzying pattern. He felt sudden immense sickness, like he was about to literally explode from the inside... but nothing came. The feeling of sickness was gone, replaced by what felt like a sudden drop. He was cold, warm, and everything else at once. Loud noises were all around him, the peal of thunder, the roar of a creature, shouts of a child...

And then, there was nothing.

* * *

**Author's Note: Do you think this is a good start so far? This was only the prologue—next chapter starts the actual story.**

**Don't worry, there's a meaning behind Yangchen's words. Anyway, this was fairly short by my standards, but the chapters will be longer.**


	2. The Boy in the Volcano

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the great reviews so far, everyone. Now, at first, this story may seem a lot like the show, but as time goes on things will change.**

**Er... Small note that I forgot to tell you about last chapter. In this story, Zuko ****will not**** be able to firebend. On the other hand, Sokka ****can**** waterbend, for obvious reasons. An interesting change, don't you think? Things like that will be all throughout the story, situations where people who can normally bend can't and vice versa. They're all necessary, I tell you.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 1: Fire**

_Chapter 1: The Boy in the Volcano_

The raven-haired girl sighed at her brother as she chased him through the various trails and trees. He was refusing to listen to her taunts about him being an incompetent hunter. She didn't even know _why _she came out here to hunt with him, but she did know that the heat was already starting to get to her, despite being around it her whole life. She had a short fuse at the moment, and their prey's speed was definitely beginning to irk her. They nearly had a whole _village _to feed, so couldn't they get a break?

"Zuzu, you really need to work on your hunting skills, you know that?" she picked on her older brother, annoyed. She rummaged through the foliage and numerous bushes and trees, looking for the boy. "Zuzu, where are you?" she sang.

"Shut up, Azula!" he whispered furiously. And then she saw him, crouched in one of the bushes, his broadswords held out as he watched the rabbit-fowl standing on a bunch of leaves.

"You can't hunt an animal like _that _with broadswords, dum-dum. You've got to be kidding me," she sighed dramatically. At the sound of her voice, the animal dashed away again, letting out an annoying squawking sound.

"You let it get away again!" he yelled in frustration to her, running after it.

"I bet I can get it before you," she challenged with a smirk, running alongside him as they ran. His golden eyes narrowed.

"You're on."

Her smirk grew wider as the two ran and dodged through the trees, neither of them taking their scrutinizing golden gazes off of their prey. Quite suddenly, the two of them stopped short as they noticed where the rabbit-fowl was going, just as they ran out of the trees.

Azula looked up at the long mountain pass stretched before her. The foolish creature ran right up the rocky, dangerous road through the mountains. Even their Uncle didn't know what lied beyond.

"You go first," Azula dared her brother.

"What? No, this place is forbidden, you know that!" he said, taking a cautious step back.

"Aw, my big brother is trying to abide by the rules like a good little honor-boy," she said in a mock-baby voice. "It's not like the place'll explode!"

"What are you talking about? There are volcanoes in there. _Volcanoes. _You know what those are, don't you? _They _explode," he said to her, arms crossed.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not gonna give up chasing that annoying little creature so soon. I'm going in," she said, bravely stepping forward and going up.

Zuko groaned. "Why do you have to be like this? If you die, it's not my fault," he said. Azula just laughed to herself. The siblings walked forward slowly, as the heavy, rotten smell of sulfur hung in the air. The heat rolled over them in waves, causing even more sweat to fall from their brows. Azula looked up at the sun, cursing herself for wearing black clothes on a day like this. Zuko wore his dark red with gold edges and black boots. He couldn't have been much cooler. After a few minutes of walking, they came to an opening in the path, where hot steam shot out from the ground in numerous places. There was a conveniently placed cliff off to their left.

Azula walked forward without pausing, while Zuko stopped behind her. "Coming?" she asked him, looking over her shoulder.

"Are you crazy? It's only getting even more dangerous. By now, the thing's probably fried," he told her. "Either that, or it left already," he muttered under his breath.

"Let's keep looking. This place is pretty cool," she said. He hesitantly stepped forward, and when he did, a jet of steam shot from the ground. "Zuko!" she yelled, running over back to where he was, narrowly dodging another spurt of the stuff. "Zuko!" she called again. He was nowhere to be found. She started to get frantic now, looking all around while she jumped between blasts of steam and lava. She felt ready to choke; the sulfur was getting everywhere, in her lungs, stinging her eyes...

"_ZUKO!_" she shouted, her voice clearly betraying anguish. No, he couldn't be, this was all her fault, she made him come... He was practically all she had left... She threw her arms up into the air, pulling them down again as she shouted for her brother with a stomp of her foot. "Zuko, stop hiding! You have to be here!"

The rock wall next to her suddenly cracked loudly, causing her to jump back with fright. Magma surged out of the cracks, followed by a blinding bright light.

"Azula!" she heard a voice. Relief washed over her when she saw a pale hand reach up from the cliffside, gripping the rock as he tried to pull himself back onto solid ground. Thank Agni he was able to grab something after he jumped...! She ran over to pull him up, and with their combined efforts, Zuko was on the ground, on his hands and knees, panting. She smiled.

"Zuzu, you're such an idiot, falling like that..." she said, laughing weakly.

"What did you _do_?" he asked, looking over to the cracked rock, which was still webbing across the walls.

"W-wait, you think _I _did that?" she asked with shock.

"You're the only crazy firebender around here that I know," he answered. The wall exploded outwards, narrowly missing the two of them as more magma gushed out of the hole. Suddenly, a huge glowing red stone toppled out, landing over one of the lava holes. "What the hell is that thing?"

Azula narrowed her eyes when she saw the dark shapes inside the stone. "No, _who _is that thing?" She hurriedly pushed herself up and walked over to it, examining the fiery red stone closely. What kind of material was this? The person inside of the stone had their legs crossed and their fists pointed into each other, with glowing arrows on the backs of his hands and head. It was bald. "What the...?"

And then the eyes opened, glowing just as bright as the stone and the arrows.

Azula let out a small gasp. "He's alive! We've got to do something," she said to her brother. She widened her stance, holding out one hand. Her palm faced the stone as she braced her wrist with her other hand, and taking a deep breath, she forced her energy into it. A ball of flame shot out of her hand, but it did nothing to the stone.

"Azula! It could be dangerous!" Zuko yelled at his sister. The stone was huge, most of it still concealed by the mountain beside it. The magma that was gushing out of it was already hardening into volcanic rock. Azula kept blasting the stone with fire, but it did nothing, until hot air burst from a crack in it, pushing her back. Zuko caught and braced her as they heard more large cracks in the rock. One huge crack was splitting it up the middle, and smoke covered the whole thing. A brilliant white light shot straight up into the air.

* * *

A small wooden ship was slowly approaching the area. It sailed with blue masts with a giant silver orb in the middle—the symbol of the Water Tribes. 

A boy on the deck of the ship saw the light. He was deeply tanned, with brown hair that was shaved on the sides with a long warrior's wolf tail in the back of his head.

"Finally," he said to himself, narrowing his icy blue eye. The other eye was missing. A long, straight scar went right through his left eye. He turned to the other person on the deck with him. "Grandmother, do you realize what this means?"

The old woman was sitting calmly, playing a game of Pai Sho and eating seal biscuits. "I won't be able to finish my game and cookies?" She had grey hair, and her face was lined with age, but she was as equally tanned as her grandson. She wore light Water Tribe clothing, while her grandson wore Water Tribe style wolf armor.

"No, it means my search is over," he said, turning to the light again. His grandmother sighed. "That light came from only one place—the Avatar!" he said determinedly. He looked so much older than he really was.

"Oh, it's probably nothing," his grandmother said. "Don't get excited over nothing, Prince Sokka. Come, sit, and finish this game with me. It's rather challenging," she said, scratching her chin as she placed down another tile. She cackled with delight. "Ooh, I've got this game! Here, have a biscuit."

"_I don't need any biscuits_!" Sokka yelled furiously at her. "I _need _to capture the Avatar! Helmsman, head a course for the light!"

His grandmother shrugged. "Fine, suit yourself. Man, it's hot."

* * *

Azula and Zuko tried waving the smoke away as the beacon died out. When they could see, they spotted the boy trying to push himself out of the rock, his eyes and arrows still glowing. The siblings looked up in amazement. 

"Stop!" Zuko said threateningly, regaining his bearings. He held out his swords. The young boy stood up straight. What was he going to do?

The bright light all around them suddenly died out, and the boy's arrows turned blue as he lost consciousness, falling forward. Azula ran forward and caught him. She laid him down gently on the ground, her arm holding his head up. Zuko began poking his head. "Stop it," Azula said, annoyed. The boy let out a weak groan.

* * *

Aang's eyes twitched, as he felt air come into his lungs after so long. His eyes were closed, but he didn't want them to open... He was comfortable, and warm. He didn't feel this truly at ease for such a long time. But then he felt his head lying against stone, and someone moving his body. _Wh... What? _He weakly opened his eyes. 

The first thing he saw was rather nice—two golden orbs peering down at him curiously, with just a hint of cautiousness in them. "Don't look like that," he mumbled. "I'm not dangerous."

"What's he saying?" another voice asked. The deep voice didn't fit the pretty girl.

"I can't tell," the girl shushed the boy. _Wait a minute... Golden eyes... Black hair... Eyes as sharp as a hawk's... Azula!_

His awareness hit him full force. The first thing he did was thrust his hands forward, producing a mass of air that struck the girl, sending her flying backwards. He stood up with another gust of air, his movements pure reflexes. Azula was sent tumbling down the rocky path. _Where am I? What did she do to me? _He wondered.

"What are you doing?" the deeper voice roared. Next thing he knew, someone was attacking him with broadswords—reckless swings of the sword that were easily dodged. He spun quickly, sending the boy across the field and into some more black rock. He got into a stance. No more running from Azula. He decided that a long time ago. Ignoring the boy, who ran toward him again, he ran full speed toward the girl who tumbled down the path. He didn't even realize that she was being oddly clumsy for Azula's normally cat-like movements. He didn't even realize that he wasn't bending any other elements; the air came so easily to him... He pulled back his arm once he gained on the girl, ready to strike her, ready to finally _end _her...

"STOP!" a voice desperately shouted, and he suddenly felt force against his arm, grabbing him and pulling him back. Aang looked at him with anger.

"Let me go!"

"Leave my sister alone!" the boy yelled. Aang froze. His sister? Now, he finally looked closer at the boy, a little taller than him, maybe around his age. His eyes were just as golden as Azula's. Now he recognized the face. It was Zuko. But he was different.

He had no scar.

_What?_

His gaze hurriedly switched to Azula. She was kneeling on the ground, looking up at Aang with fear, but also with determination to defend herself. And then it hit him. This wasn't Azula. It couldn't be. She did not have the coldness, the lack of mercy, and the condescension in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry!" Aang stuttered, falling to his knees. "I... I thought that you were someone else!"

"So you _attacked _her?" Zuko asked him, still full of anger.

"Who are you?" Azula immediately demanded. "Those attacks... I couldn't see any of them... Are you... An airbender?"

"Uh... Yeah," Aang answered, scratching his head. She was forgiving him, already? Or was she just still shocked? As he scratched his head, he realized something. His hair was gone! After the failed invasion on the Day of the Black Sun, he decided to let his hair grow out again. But now... He was bald. Again.

"How'd you get in that fire stone?" Zuko asked, arms crossed. He held back his anger, for the time being. Azula didn't seem too angry or scared, now that the boy wasn't after her. She was just curious. _Odd, _Zuko thought.

"What?" Aang asked, looking around him. He laid his eyes on the red stone, now devoid of glowing energy. This all seemed familiar... What was going on? Could it be...? He jumped up with the aid of air, landing on the inside of the stone. Yes, it was. Appa was there. But how? How did he and Appa end up like this? Last time he remembered, he was with Avatar Yangchen. She wanted him to abandon his regular mission for the time being, and _make new friends_? She said he needed to see the world from all perspectives. Was this what she meant? Was he on some kind of crazy spirit quest? He had to know.

"Appa, wake up buddy," the Avatar said to his bison. He climbed onto his head, pulling open his eyelid, but he didn't move. He went over to tug on his mouth, as Zuko and Azula walked around to see what he was doing. Zuko gaped, just as Appa woke up and licked Aang.

"What the hell is that?" Zuko asked, holding his sword in front of him, in case Appa attacked him too.

"Appa, my flying bison," Aang answered, with a ghost of a smile on his face. Appa began to inhale, and he sneezed. Aang ducked just in time, but the green bison snot got all over Zuko.

"Ugh, that's disgusting," Azula said, staring at Zuko. Zuko tried vainly to wipe it off of him.

"That thing can't fly," he stated. "That's impossible."

Azula stepped up to him. "You guys are from around here, right?" Aang asked. Zuko pointed his swords at Aang again.

"Don't answer that! He probably signaled the Water Navy! He's a spy," he accused. Aang's eyes widened. Did he just say...? No, it can't be! He refused to believe it.

"Did you just say... The Water Navy?" Aang asked weakly.

"Duh, who else?" he thought that was Azula, but suddenly, he felt lightheaded and dizzy.

"What's wrong with him?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know, but there's definitely something weird about him."

"First he attacks us, and now he's having a seizure or something. You know, I don't really care," Zuko said, folding his arms. Aang fell to his knees, clutching his head. _What was going on? Did his previous lives just dump him into some twisted, separate dimension? Was he just dreaming?_

"Tell me everything you know, please," he said to them, looking up at the two. He chose to just accept the option that he was dreaming.

"Why should we?" Azula scoffed. "First you attack us, then you go crazy, and now you just expect us to do what you want?"

"So it's the Water Tribe, as in, waterbenders, that's controlling the world?" he asked unsurely.

"Of course, everyone knows that," Zuko said, speaking slowly. Aang fell back.

"Ugh... I think I feel sick again," he mumbled. "Please, tell me everything about the war."

"It's been going on for a hundred years," Azula informed him. "One hundred years ago, the Water Tribes invaded all the other Nations, and they were winning. The Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation fought back, but they wiped out all of the Air Nomads," she said, adding the end weakly. Aang sighed.

"I thought that might happen," he said. "Keep going."

The two looked at him oddly as he casually dismissed the destruction of his people, but Zuko continued. "Our father and most of the men in our village went off to fight."

"I'm the last firebender in the whole southern part of the Fire Nation," Azula sighed. "My father looked all around for a master, but I haven't been able to find any. Anyway, I'm Azula, and this is my dum-dum brother, Zuko."

"Shut up, Azula."

"I don't think you're a Water Navy spy," she said, inspecting him from all sides and ignoring her brother. "By the way, it's considered polite to tell us your name after we've introduced ourselves."

"Oh... My name's Aang," he said, offering a weak smile. _Just go along with it... I'm just dreaming..._

"Doesn't matter," Zuko said, turning around back to the path. "I'm leaving. I need to protect the village; I don't believe him."

"Excuse my idiotic brother," Azula said to Aang. "Zuzu, he's an _airbender_. The only one in a hundred years! Don't leave yet. He's kind of interesting. That's the only reason why I haven't kicked his ass yet for what he did."

"You wouldn't be able to kick his ass anyway!" Zuko scoffed, snickering. "You lost pitifully."

"Well, he surprised me," Azula said, crossing her arms. As the two siblings bickered, Aang thought to himself.

_How am I going to wake up? _He tried pinching himself, but it hurt. "Oh, uh, Azula... And Zuko," he said. _This will take some getting used to. _"Appa can give us a ride."

"I'm not riding on that thing, we're walking," Zuko said. Aang remembered another incident, way back when he first came out of the iceberg in the South Pole.

"Oh, he might need some rest anyway," Aang said. "Let's go, Appa." The bison groaned tiredly, walking slowly around the stone to join them on the path. He didn't seem distrustful of Azula or Zuko. And then Aang wondered. Was this Appa the same one that went through all of his adventures with him, back in the "normal"... place? Did he have the same memories and experiences as Aang, or was he in that stone for one hundred years? Appa couldn't really talk to him and confirm it or anything. He folded his arms and thought for a moment. He looked at Azula again, her black hair not as sleek as it normally was, her face tanner, her nails not as sharp, and her eyes not as cruel.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Oh... nothing," he replied. Then he remembered. The "real" Appa had a scar on his back right leg, a long gash cut into him by Mai. Aang sifted through the white fur, looking for the scar. _Nope... Nothing_, he thought sadly. He was alone in this "dream." If anything, that proved that he was dreaming, and it wasn't real. It had to. He slapped himself.

"What are you doing?" Azula asked.

"Told you he's crazy," Zuko whispered to her.

"There were, uh... Lava bugs on my face," Aang quickly lied. Azula and Zuko raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Sokka remained on the deck of the ship, not taking his eyes off of the approaching shore. They weren't getting there soon enough! The Avatar would run away! He was about to explode in anger to anyone that spoke to him. 

"Prince Sokka, I'm going to bed," his Grandmother yawned. Sokka mentally sighed. Of course, the one exception had to interrupt him. "An old lady needs her rest. So do you. Off to bed!"

"I'm not giving up on searching for the Avatar!" Sokka barked, not turning to the old woman.

She sighed. "Even if you're right, and the Avatar is alive, your father, my husband, and your great-grandfather have all tried, and failed."

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture," Sokka said, thinking about the scar over his empty socket. "Mine does. The Avatar's hundred years in hiding are over."

* * *

It was getting later now as the sun began to set beneath the mountains. Zuko walked ahead determinedly, but Aang was weary and wanted some time alone. Azula also looked tired. 

"Hey, I was wondering..." she began, slowing to a pace to match his, "... Do you know what happened to the Avatar? He was supposed to be born into the Air Nomads."

"What? Oh, I don't know," Aang shrugged halfheartedly.

"Alright," Azula said, nodding. She let out a long, cat-like yawn. "I'm tired."

"You can go and, uh... Rest on Appa, if you like," he offered, not believing his own words. This was Azula! But... She was different. He mentally groaned.

After a few more hours of walking, where Zuko didn't complain once, they found the village. It was well into the night, and it was deserted, but there were a few torches lit. Most of the structures were wooden, surrounded by a small wall of sticks. There were also numerous tents around.

"You can sleep in this one," Azula said. She had likely not been sleeping. The firebender jumped off of Appa and led him to one of the tents. "It's not much, but you'll be fine. Night."

"Night," he mumbled, collapsing onto a heap of blankets. Sleep mercifully came to him immediately.

* * *

_He was fighting in a mass of people, blood and dead bodies all around him. Everything was burning, but there was also a storm. Lightning cracked through the sky as the enemy firebenders drove the rebels back. A fireball was soaring through the heavens, heading towards the Earth, giving the firebenders unstoppable power._

_Aang fought using the full rage of the Avatar as his allies fell around him, one among them being Jeong Jeong, who had ten firebenders all around him as each of them fought with as much strength and power as Aang. The firebending master, as skilled as he was, fell to the inferno._

* * *

"NO!" Aang shouted, waking up. 

"Aang, what's going on?" Azula asked, storming into the small tent. She stumbled over him, not expecting him to be sitting up.

"I'm sorry," Aang said to her, hugging his knees. "It was just a bad dream."

"Oh, well, come on then. Everyone wants to see you." She pulled him up and outside, and the sudden, sweltering heat made him sweat. "Aang, this is our entire village. Everyone, this is Aang." He looked over them all, not surprised to see that most of them consisted of women and children, except for one old man. _Iroh!_ He looked the same as ever, so achingly familiar that he felt a painful sensation in his stomach. He offered a smile to them. "He's an airbender." Now they looked interested.

"An airbender?" Iroh asked, stepping forward. "I have never met one. It is an honor."

"He's our kooky Uncle," Azula informed him. Iroh grinned widely.

"Call me Uncle," Iroh told him. "Is that... a glider?" he asked, pointing to his staff.

"Of course," Aang smiled. _He's alive... I can see him... _Iroh had helped so much and had become so close to all of them. To think that Azula, the girl standing next to him, had ended his life... it was unfathomable. "Want to see it in action?"

"That would be wonderful," Iroh said with an excited grin. He didn't change at all. Aang unfurled the glider's wings, soaring up into the air as a skeptical Zuko watched in awe. Most of the children cheered. When Aang landed again, most of the children crowded around him while even Azula looked interested. Zuko grumbled to himself. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Azula has errands to finish." The firebender rolled her eyes, but walked off. "Now, Aang, would you like to talk over some tea?"

Aang grinned.

* * *

Sokka stood on the deck of the ship once again, but this time he wasn't facing the approaching shore. Three Water Navy soldiers stood in front of him, while his Grandmother was sitting off to the side. The soldiers got into a stance. 

"Again," she commanded. Water rose from the sea at Sokka's command, hitting the soldiers' own streams of water. One threw knives of ice at him, which were blocked by Sokka's newly formed ice wall. Water lashed out at him, but he dodged between the whips, returning blasts of water to them. He landed on both of his feet, facing his three opponents. "No, you're doing it wrong," the old woman said a little harshly. "Waterbending is passive, it flows all around us. It is a redirecting power, not a blocking defense. Water cannot be forced by us. As little energy as possible has to go into bending water for defense, so make use of its cutting ability. Watch," she explained, pulling up thin tendrils of water from the sea. One of the soldiers threw a dagger of ice at her, which was cut clean through without any effort. "See? Try it that way."

"No, I'm more than ready to move past the basics," Sokka said, trying to force the anger out of his voice. "Teach me more."

"No, you are too impatient. Keep doing what you were doing," she ordered. Sokka growled, pulling up a jet of water and sending it at a soldier. He tried redirecting the attack with more water, but was pushed back.

"The Avatar is over one hundred years old. He's an airbender. He's had plenty of time to master all four elements. I'll need more than basics to defeat him!"

His Grandmother seemed to think this over, but reluctantly answered. "Fine, but after I finish my cookies."

* * *

"Aang," Azula called to him, after finishing her chores. She opened the tent flap, looking inside to see Aang and Iroh joyfully sipping at their tea. He was almost able to forget that he was dreaming, and that the war was still going on. Someone who had died had returned to him. 

"Yeah?" he asked, stifling his laughter over a joke he and Iroh shared.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um, sure," he said. He followed her out of the tent, but she was walking out of the village. "Where are we going?"

"On a walk," she replied. He caught up with her. "Can you teach me firebending?" she suddenly asked.

"Firebending? I don't think so," he replied sullenly. The day before, as they were walking through the night, he had tried lighting a fire in his palm... but it didn't work. It was as if he totally forgot how to bring fire to life in his hands. He tried everything—moving rocks, conjuring water—but he could only airbend. He didn't know what was going on, but something wasn't right. "There's nobody else to teach you?"

"No, like I said, I'm the only firebender here."

"What? Iroh and Zuko can't bend?"

"Of course not," she said, staring at him oddly. "The only firebenders live in the Golden City."

Aang almost froze in his tracks. That explained a lot of things. Before, he saw Zuko lighting a fire using flint and tinder, and Iroh boiled his tea with the same method. And there was something else now, too. "What's the Golden City?" he asked.

"How long were you in that volcano?" she asked.

"I'd say about a hundred years, since I don't know about this war with the Water Tribes," he said offhandedly. "But what's the Golden City?"

"You seem to be taking that well," she said, raising an eyebrow. "You're a very odd boy. Anyway, it's a city to the north. It's one of the only standing Fire cities left."

"Well, I'm sure there's firebenders there. Why don't you go?"

"It's on the other side of the _world_. I can't just simply walk there," she said, sighing in defeat. He couldn't believe he was about to say this... but he needed to see if he could firebend again. It was the only way.

"I can bring you, on Appa," he choked out.

"What?"

"I can bring you on Appa," he said more clearly.

"What? It sounds great and all, but I don't know," she said, averting her eyes. Aang almost slapped himself again. This girl was definitely different than the Azula he knew. "His" Azula was so clear and precise, and never indecisive.

"Well, think about it," he said.

"Let's head back," said Azula. "It's time to eat soon."

As he followed after her, Aang thought, _This is definitely the weirdest dream I've ever had_. He jumped up and down through the air, trying to lift her spirits. His jumps brought him over twenty feet into the sky. She let out a small smile.

* * *

Sokka looked through the telescope, spotting something odd. It looked like a tiny person, jumping abnormally high. 

"He's quite fast for his old age," he mused. "Someone tell my Grandmother that I've found the Avatar." He moved the scope to where the old man was heading. "... as well as his hiding place."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry that this seems a lot like the show at this point, but like I said, things will change as Aang begins to accept that he's not dreaming and he'll try to change things for the better. I know it's boring, but it'll get better. We're still in the introductory chapters :/**

**Okay, I've fixed the Uncle/Grandmother mistake (XD) If anyone notices any others, please feel free to tell me. I know I will keep mixing those up, even when I'm specifically looking for them.**

**Anyway, tell me how you like this chapter so far :)**


	3. The Avatar Returns

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the long update gap. I didn't intend to make you guys wait this long this early in the story. I have a number of excuses, but my main one is that my other story, "A World Divided," will always come first. And that was difficult for me to update, with lots of writer's block.**

**Also, **_**please **_**read the author's note at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 1: Fire**

_Chapter 2: The Avatar Returns_

Aang and Azula walked back to the small village, the young Avatar fanning himself with small gusts of air from his fingers to cool the both of them. The Fire Nation heat had gotten to him again, as it always did, but he just passed it off as being a very realistic dream. He always liked colder weather, anyway. Aang and his previous nemesis were silent, thinking over the passed day's events as the sun began setting behind the mountains.

As they walked back into the village, Aang looked around, wondering where Zuko and Iroh were. Some of the children waved shyly to him, but some of the older children resisted, trying to uphold their proud demeanor.

"Zuzu, what are you doing _now_?" Azula asked her brother, a hand on her hip. Aang looked to the direction of her gaze, seeing Zuko on top of one of his crude wooden watchtowers.

"I think someone's approaching the village," he said, squinting. "All I see is blue sails... Wait, they're the Water Navy!" Some of the older women gasped.

"Someone go get Iroh!" one of them said, panicked. Zuko jumped off of the watchtower, drawing one of his swords and pointing it accusingly at Aang.

"You! You called them with that light!" he yelled, jabbing his sword repeatedly at Aang. He threw his arms up in defense.

"No! I didn't do anything!"

"Get out! Get out of our village before you cause any more trouble!" Zuko shouted at him. Aang bubbled with fury. _Zuko _was trying to banish him from the village, and he did nothing. He wanted to call him a dirty hypocrite.

"Wait just a moment, Zuko," Iroh said, approaching them from inside of the village. "This nice boy has done nothing wrong. I find him to be a very interesting individual. Let us calmly speak with the Water Navy and see what they want."

Now Azula spoke up, angry. "Are you out of your mind? Don't you remember what they did to us, what they did to mother?" Iroh was effectively silenced.

"Fine, forget it, I'm leaving, since you want me to go so badly!" Aang yelled back to Zuko, unable to bottle his anger up any more. Azula seemed conflicted for a moment. She bit her lip.

"Aang, wait," she said, turning to him. "We need your help. Please, stay."

"Azula, he's siding with them!" Zuko yelled at his sister. Her amber eyes flicked open.

"I'm not taking orders from you, _Zuko_," she said dangerously. Aang's eyes widened. _That _was closer to the Azula he knew. "He's staying." Now Zuko was silenced. "Everyone, calm down. We'll wait for them to arrive, like my Uncle said, and try to avoid any conflict. We are desperately outnumbered." The whole village listened to the imposing firebender.

* * *

Prince Sokka prepared for a battle, expecting the Fire Nation rabble to try and fight against them, as wild as they were. He was willing to keep the village unharmed, as long as they gave him the Avatar. The Avatar himself was going to be a formidable enemy. 

He was outfitted in Water Tribe armor of the toughest leather available. The men accompanying him wore the same armor, but wielding bone weapons and durable shields. Sokka himself was unarmed except for two pouches of water on his hips. Finally, he put on his wolf-like helm, the creature frozen in a menacing growl. He was ready to face the Avatar, his destiny.

* * *

Aang was safely hidden away in one of the small huts, as Azula wanted him to. He was going to be kept their little secret, for now. It was unknown what the Water Navy would do to one of the Air Nomads, who were supposedly extinct for the last hundred years. Azula stood proudly at the gate of the village, while Zuko stood on guard on top of his makeshift tower. The wooden Water Tribe ship let down their anchor several feet away from the shore, while smaller boats were lowered down into the water. Three of them were headed their way, kept moving by waterbending. One man in the leading boat stood erect, his hands clasped behind his back. Zuko gulped, but went down to meet his sister, readying his swords. 

Once the small boats hit the shore, the Water Tribe men unloaded their buffalo-yaks off of their ship, riding toward the village. They reached them in less than a minute, looking very imposing and dangerous on their steeds. Zuko and Azula took a step back.

"Where is he?" their leader asked them, looking out behind him. Zuko realized that the rest of the village was there, backing the two of them up. But who was 'he?' Were they looking for their spy, Aang? The man stepped forward, walking right past the two siblings and in front of the villagers. He grabbed Iroh. "Is this him? Are you the master of all elements?" Nobody said anything. "Take him away," he said to his soldiers.

"Get away from him!" Zuko yelled, running up to the Water Nation man with both of his swords. He swung them both erratically, but the soldier did easy work of him. He ducked under his blows and sent a sphere of water into his gut. Zuko fell back onto the ground. He rolled backwards, clutching his stomach in pain, but quickly regained his bearings and ran toward him again. This time, the water struck him twice in the face before Zuko could even get to him. He was sent to the ground again.

"Fire Nation trash," the man snarled, and from the growl of his voice, somehow he seemed kind of young. Suddenly, he was punched in the side of the head by Azula. Her fierce gaze was a force to be reckoned with. The Water Tribesman seemed like he was about to attack her, too, but a blast of air threw him off of his feet and into the thin wooden wall, crushing it. Zuko was dumbfounded as Aang jumped into the scene, his staff pointed at the waterbender.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked him furiously. "We don't need you!" The waterbender beckoned for his soldiers to surround the airbender. Aang stared at the man's fierce, blue, one-eyed gaze. The other eye seemed to have been cut out, as there was a thin, nasty scar going right through it. Even with the scar, the face seemed oddly familiar.

Before the soldiers could make a move, the Avatar flung his staff at the soldiers to his right, which twirled and threw off shockwaves of air, hurling them into the ground. The others moved to attack him, but he held both of his hands at his side, gathering a circle of air. He thrust both of his hands forward, unleashing a horizontal tornado which threw them all into the other wooden wall.

The leader seemed shocked. "You're... the Avatar? No way," he growled.

Azula, Zuko, and the rest of the village were shocked. "_He's _the Avatar?" the firebender asked of nobody in particular, just as shocked as the waterbender.

"I don't believe it," Zuko said, slightly awed.

"You better believe it," Aang said to the Water Tribesman. "I'm the Avatar."

"I've been waiting for this day, training constantly. You won't defeat me, you're just a child," he said, getting into a stance. Aang narrowed his eyes. Who was he? Did the Water Tribe turn into the Fire Nation he previously knew? Were they hunting for him for the last century? He shook his head. It was just a dream, brought on by his journey to the Spirit World. It didn't matter.

His enemy was the first to attack, pulling long streams of water from each pouch at his side, joining them together in front of him and immediately turning them into ice spikes. Each of them flew at Aang, but he deflected them with a swing of his staff. He swung it again in an air uppercut to the man, but he rolled out of the way. Zuko and Azula moved to help, but the Water soldiers held their weapons out at the villagers.

"Come with me, or they die," Aang's opponent said to him. Aang narrowed his eyes. He was playing dirty. It didn't matter to him—he was still dreaming, right?

"I'm your opponent, leave them out of this," he snarled.

"Aang, let us help," Azula ordered, pulling Zuko up to stand by her.

"These are your friends, aren't they?" the troop leader asked the Avatar. When he didn't answer, he took it as a yes. "Take them aboard," he ordered of his men. "The Air Nomads were friendly, weren't they? They'd never leave their friends in trouble."

"I _told _you to leave them out of this," Aang said to him. Zuko and Azula tried to fight back against their captors, and Aang was about to help them, but Iroh held him back. He looked up at the old man, silent cursing his height reduction, with a questioning gaze.

"Now is not the time to fight back. You can get the element of surprise later, and save them," Iroh said to him wisely. "If I am correct, you will save them, and start your journey. The Avatar has that kind of power, doesn't he?" he grinned. "The key to firebending is patience and control over a situation." Aang met the gaze of Azula, who nodded once in agreement. "Give that poor boy what he wants, if only for a moment."

Aang nodded to the wise old man, and turned to the waterbender. "I'm still not going to give them up to you!" he yelled, running at him with a swing of his staff. Several soldiers were thrown back, but Aang's previous opponent crossed his arms in front of him and braced himself. More soldiers flooded into the village, probably to check up on their leader because of the length of time he was in there. Aang fought them all off furiously, but once they were too much for him, he flipped back, landing lightly on one of the huts, then shot blasts of air at them. They countered with ice missiles and equally strong blasts of water as they hurried Zuko and Azula onto one of the buffalo-yaks, tightly bound. One of the huts was destroyed in the crossfire, and that was where Aang drew the line.

Heeding his old friend's advice, he unfurled his glider and went to seek out Appa, as the Water Tribesmen galloped away with Zuko and Azula.

Iroh looked out at everything calmly, praying to the spirits for his niece, nephew, and the Avatar to successfully complete their journey. He had faith in them.

* * *

"Come on, boy. Let's go. We're going to help Zuko and Azula," Aang said to his bison, who was grazing in one of the fields a short way from the village. Chills went up Aang's spine as the realization of his words hit him. Shaking his head, he tugged on the Sky Bison's reins. He let out a low groan, but turned around slowly. "Okay Appa, yip, yip!" The creature took a running start, and then jumped up into the air... and maintained it. Aang smirked triumphantly as he steered Appa into the direction of the Water Tribe ship. 

It turned out that the ship didn't even leave yet. He didn't really expect them to—after finding the Avatar after a hundred years, someone who turned out to be eerily like Prince Zuko wouldn't just leave Aang behind. The person in question spotted him from the crow's nest, but the young Avatar didn't care for him at the moment. He easily batted aside some of the soldiers on deck, and then gracefully slid below deck. More soldiers awaited him below, pointing their bone headed spears at him.

A huge gust of wind ripped them all off of their feet, and the airbender continued.

"These guys are just as weak as Fire soldiers," he muttered to himself. He was surprised that firebenders weren't able to defeat the tyrannical Water Tribes—this ship, as the others probably were, was made of wood. He crinkled his nose when he smelled smoke. He followed the trail, seeing waterbenders frantically trying to put out the flames that were definitely not naturally produced. Azula was at the source, hurling small fireballs at the wooden ship, apparently thinking the same thoughts that Aang did. One of the waterbenders had enough, about to pin her to the ground with ice. Aang chose that moment to step into the panic, throwing the man to the wall with a blast of air. Zuko was trying his best to defend his sister, recklessly attacking the waterbenders and fending them off. Aang intervened again, easily knocking them all out. "Let's get out of here," he said to them. He skidded around the corner into the small main hallway, nearly bumping into a blue-armored man.

It was Aang's opponent from before, furious over the escape of his prisoners and the burning of his ship. His one eye glared at the Avatar, and before he could draw his water, Aang swung his wooden staff, sending him rocketing down the hallway. The Avatar sped to him ruthlessly, hitting him again to send him up and above deck. Behind him, Azula kept throwing her fireballs, causing as much damage to the ship as she could. Occasionally, she stumbled, but her brother was there to help her along the way. The effort was getting to be too much for her.

Aang jumped up into the air again, ready to attack the persistent waterbender, but was taken by surprise when a sharp icicle from his enemy pierced his side. Aang stumbled back, registering the spike of pain. _Pain_. _Reality. _This was... real?

His mouth was agape, and everything seemed to be in slow motion as he gradually fell back, the dark blood flung into the air from his wound. He finally fell to the ground after what felt like minutes. He was on his back, and he looked up at his enemy. His heart beat loudly, painfully. The waterbender he fought against took off his wolf helm, revealing a shockingly familiar face, a blue eye, and warrior's wolf tail.

_Sokka._

Something inside of him snapped, and time rushed again as he felt the unimaginable power flow through him. His eyes and tattoos glowed pure white, and the air rushed around him, letting off powerful winds that slowly brought him up into the sky. He saw but he did not feel anything except the overwhelming numbness. A single flick of his wrist threw the waterbender off of his feet with a surge of air, and at the rise of both of his arms, torrents of water rose to his fingertips. His wound glowed, and then healed over. The water came rushing down around him, throwing all of the enemy waterbenders off the ship.

Zuko and Azula were speechless.

When all threats were gone, the glow in his eyes and arrows died out, and he gradually descended to the ship's deck. He stumbled slightly but regained his balance, only slightly groggy from the rush of power. Azula ran to his side.

"That was an amazing power," she said, squeezing his shoulder. Zuko, on the other hand, looked a little fearful.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," Aang said weakly. Appa flew over to them, and even Zuko let out a gasp. The Avatar grabbed his staff and stumbled onto his bison. The Fire siblings followed, eager to leave the burning ship behind. Zuko clutched the saddle so tightly that his knuckles were white, while Azula's head was constantly turning as she made no effort to hide her excitement.

"Finally, I get to leave home," she said, as Appa took off into the sky.

Unfortunately, it turned out that the waterbenders weren't done yet. Several of them, led by Sokka, bended a huge wave to follow after them. Aang urged his bison on, and he ascended just in time. He leaned back against Appa's fur, a countless amount of thoughts running through his head.

* * *

Kanna ran out onto the deck, panicked. "What happened?" she asked, looking up at the burning ship. Sokka and the other waterbenders were trying to put the fire out. 

"It was the Avatar and his friends," he replied scathingly, throwing a tower of water onto the wood, which thankfully did not collapse. Kanna rushed to help. "That _child _did this much damage to my ship!"

"A child, eh?" she asked. "That is good news for the Water Tribes—our greatest threat is merely a boy."

"Get every man out on deck to help quench the flames!" Sokka shouted to one of the soldiers. His voice suddenly got lower. "He had power, but I _will _get him next time."

* * *

Dawn was approaching as they flew through the sky, and Aang never moved from his position. Azula and Zuko got their thoughts together, mentally preparing questions to ask the boy. Azula finally leaned her head over the saddle, looking down on Aang, as she asked her question. 

"How come you never told us you were the Avatar?" she asked.

"Because... things have been confusing for me," he admitted after a moment. His mind was on other things. How did he get here? Why would someone, or something, put him into this twisted universe? He was siding with his enemies and fighting against his allies, one of his _best friends_. What was wrong? What happened to Sokka? _How am I going to get back?_ He tried to wrestle these thoughts into submission, but it only made his head ache worse.

"So... you're bringing me to the Golden City? I guess we're all in this together, huh?" she asked. He nodded. "Great! We can both learn firebending together."

"Huh?" Her statement jolted him out of his contemplations.

"Well, according to legend, the Avatar has to learn fire, then earth, and then water, right?"

"Wait, what?" He sat up quickly. "Isn't it water, earth, fire?"

"Wow, I think he _is_ dumb," Zuko said to himself. "Why would summer come _after _spring?"

"Hold on, so you're saying... that the order of the seasons is autumn, summer, spring, and then winter?"

"Duh," Azula said, knocking on his head. Aang reeled.

"Well," he said after a moment, "before we go to the Golden City, there are a few places that I'd like to go first." He unrolled a map. "First, I need to go to the Western Air Temple to check up on something," he pointed to the location on the map, "and then to Crescent Island."

"Why those places?" Azula asked him, an eyebrow raised.

"I need to make sure of something," he said, rolling up the map again. Zuko rolled his eyes. The whole weight of the situation settled down on him, and he suddenly felt overwhelmingly tired. "I'm going to sleep," he mumbled, curling up into a ball. "...haven't slept in a while..."

Before falling into a blissful slumber, he thought, _What is wrong with this twisted reality?_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry again for the long gap. And sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I don't know why it turned out like this, but there's nothing I can really do, lol.**

**Okay, I have something important to say, so please listen :)**

**Addressing some concerns about the story, please read- at first, it will be like the show a lot, because I'm still establishing the story. They're the necessities that I have to get out of the way. In this chapter and the next, it will probably be similar, but after that I'll really try to change it as much as possible without altering the whole plot.**

**In terms of characterizations, it's pretty much the same thing. As of yet, there's no depth to the new Zuko and Azula. Azula, well, I thought I've done her rather well so far, because I'm trying to keep her personality intact instead of the very kind Katara. She'll still have all of her sense, her cleverness, and she won't give in to anger as easily, unlike Katara.**

**Sokka, on the other hand, is more difficult. Basically, he went through the same exact experiences Zuko did. I will try very hard down the line to get a lot of his "goofiness" in- especially a lot of sarcasm. Zuko wasn't sarcastic a lot. Also, with the whole waterbending thing, Sokka kind of just needs it. In many instances throughout the show, Zuko needed his bending to get out of certain situations, or move things along. Also, if Zuko were a bender, having all benders in the group would be a little... much. While it would be interesting to see Zuko and Azula compete and progress rapidly, there would be a lot of the same attacks over and over again in fights.**

**Since Aang knows essentially what is going to happen, he will try to change things. Perhaps "Yue" won't die. Perhaps Jet won't, either. Maybe he'll find Toph earlier. Maybe he'll convert Sokka earlier. But, above all, he will prevent the deaths of his friends.**

**Book 1 will have minor changes, I'll tell you that right now. Those changes won't actually affect anything significant until Book 2. Book 3 will be **_**completely **_**of my creation, but if you don't want to wait until then, I'm sorry.**

**And, if it gets boring, along the way I'll add my own scenes- either of romance, more character interaction, or development.**

**Hope you all liked this chapter, so please review! And hope you all had a happy holiday and a great New Year's celebration:D**


	4. The Western Air Temple

**Author's Note: Sorry, I really don't have an excuse for the long update gap. Well, here you go—the next chapter. I have to say, I'm not too excited about it and there are not really a lot of big changes I can do. But there is one change here, but I don't know if you'll all be mildly surprised or angry...**

**There are some spoilers here for the Western Air Temple- particularly the way it was built. I doubt this is enough to bother anyone, so I'm just going through with it.**

**Anonymous Review Response:**

**Mitsuki: Everyone will appear in this story, so don't worry :) Sorry about the swear words, but there really isn't much. I don't tend to write them often, and nothing very bad. Sorry if it bothers you.**

Sedna: Inuit Goddess of the Sea.

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 1: Fire**

_Chapter 3: The Western Air Temple_

"So remind me again where we're going?" Zuko muttered to Aang, arms folded as he stared up into the sky.

"The Western Air Temple," he responded, staring straight ahead. He had no time for this slightly more immature Zuko that he wasn't really used to yet. In his 'dimension,' Zuko was broody and silent, but a stable support for the group. He was strong and reliable.

Here, he was almost like the Sokka that he knew.

Thinking of one of his best friends, his _brother_, brought more pain unto the young Avatar. He quickly dismissed the depressing thoughts.

This Zuko was more prone to complaining than the one he knew. He was usually the victim of Azula's teasing and tricks. His younger sister was a bit mean to him sometimes, singeing some of his clothing when she was bored. She didn't normally mess with Aang, and that was perfectly fine with him. She seemed to look at him as something she couldn't understand, and acknowledged him as much stronger than her. The only interaction they had was falsely polite conversation and quiet laughter at Zuko's misfortune. He did not want to acquaint with her, he decided, because she was very real and was plausible to attack him when his guard was down. Whenever he looked at her, he couldn't help but see someone different, something that could have been. He saw the malicious glint in her eyes and the evil smile on her flawless face, even when there was no such thing to indicate her ruthlessness. He was determined not to trust her.

Appa groaned with a semblance of relief when they flew arrived at the canyon. The familiar heat of the Fire Nation was existent here, as always, a small fact which oddly comforted Aang. The barren land below him was surely burning with heat.

"We're here," Aang announced to the other two, looking back. The two Fire siblings sat up and leaned forward with interest.

"I don't see it," Azula said, her golden eyes squinting.

"He's seeing things now," Zuko pointed out.

"Well, this one's a bit different from the other Air Temples," Aang said. "While the others shoot up into the sky..." He flew Appa down into the canyon, where the two siblings gasped. "... this one is hanging under a cliff."

Indeed it was. The Temple was unchanged and undamaged from when he last saw it. The leveled buildings hung upside-down, each underside of the pagodas holding trees and wild grass. He directed his bison to land in the main square of the temple, where the fountain was still running. There was plenty of space to land. Aang gracefully hopped off Appa's head, while Azula landed cat-like on the ground. Zuko was about to copy her when Appa shook and he stumbled into the ground.

"Was this place run by women?" Azula asked, looking around at all of the statues of the airbender nuns.

"Yes," Aang replied, looking up at one of the tall statues. On her shaved forehead was her arrow. If this Temple was the same as the one he used to visit back at home, then there was really no hope for...

"Whoa," Zuko said, interrupting his thoughts. The swordsman opened up one of the thicker doors, and he looked down a dark hallway. "There's a ton of statues in here." Aang and Azula walked over, and the Avatar was pleased to see the Hall of Statues. They were all lined up evenly and sloping downwards. If he remembered correctly, this was the same hallway that Teo, the Mechanist's son, crashed when his brakes weren't working. These statues were just slightly taller than the three of them, all depicting Air Nomad women, all of the nuns in the history of the Temple. "They're all... women."

"There's not much variety here," Azula said indifferently.

"The Southern Air Temple, the place where I was raised, had statues of all of the past Avatars," Aang told them. "It's very interesting. It shows every Avatar in the order we were born in."

"What, you mean like 'water, earth, fire, air?'" Zuko asked him, snickering. Aang stared at him blankly. "Alright, alright, nevermind."

"I only said that... because... my brain was still all fuddled... from the iceberg," Aang said, attempting to cover up his past mistake.

"Iceberg?" Azula asked, crossing her arms and staring at him with a raised eyebrow. Aang's eyes widened as he realized another big slip-up.

"Er... I meant volcano," he quickly saved himself. They seemed to buy this, but Azula and Zuko looked to each other and shrugged. "Like I said, it addled my brains!" he grinned feebly.

* * *

It wasn't until they summoned a tidal wave that the fires on the ship were finally quenched. Then, the ship nearly sunk, and all of the waterbenders had to use all of their power to keep it afloat. The ship was battered and in disrepair, and Prince Sokka was more infuriated than ever. He needed to capture the Avatar! His own public honor and status as a waterbender and eldest son of the Water Emperor depended on it! The ancient Fire Nation was more of a race of honor and pride, but everyone had their dignity. He needed his own to be restored.

"You could help us, you know," the old woman said to him, dousing herself with water to block the heat. "The men all look up to you and are loyal. You can at least extend the hand of friendship."

"I don't have any friends!" he yelled to her. _I don't need any!_ Ever since his self-imposed exile, his grandmother had always preached to him the ways of friendship and love. She claimed that the ancient Water Tribes practically bathed in it. He needed not such womanly wishes. The Water Tribes were such a primitive race, with primordial titles. He much preferred to be called the Water Nation. They still had a slightly primitive army, but their Grand Navy was unmatched. His own ship was wooden and weak, but some of the more majestic ones were sleek and silver.

When the ship finally dragged itself to a port controlled by the Water Nation, his grandmother had to go into his quarters and pull him from his maps. He was trying to track the Avatar's course! She tried to coax him into going into the town and go on a walk with her. Who was she to think that she, a _woman_, could order him, the _Prince_ of the Water Nation around?

"I have no time for that," Sokka growled, quickly dismissing her. "I have to stay according to schedule."

"Oh well, I guess you can't come with me and buy all of the seal jerky we've been missing," she said offhandedly, starting to walk off. He halted in his work. _Damn her. _She knew his weaknesses.

* * *

After showing his acquaintances the Hall of Statues, the Avatar led them to the All-Day Echo Chamber. It was large and dome-shaped, with many stone mechanisms inside to encourage the nearly endless echoes. It was one of the unique and entertaining traits of the Western Air Temple, built solely for that reason, but it was well known by the other Air Nomads. When Aang pushed open the heavy stone door, the grinding of stone against stone reverberated throughout the chamber, nearly deafening at first until falling into a steady rhythm until he closed it gently. Light filtered in through a hole large enough for a person in the ceiling.

"What's this?" Azula asked. _What's this... What's this... What's this..._

"The All-Day Echo Chamber," Aang explained. _Echo Chamber, Echo Chamber, Echo Chamber._ The two voices mixed with the grinding sound, bouncing off of the walls of the chamber. "It's famous." _Famous, famous, famous..._

"It's obnoxious," Zuko said. _Obnoxious, obnoxious, obnoxious_. "Okay, this is already getting annoying," _annoying, annoying..._ Azula laughed at him, and the teasing sound echoed endlessly, infuriating him further. The numerous sounds were mixing, getting louder and louder as they meshed and were enhanced by the apparatus in the center of the room. They were soon covering their ears as they rose in crescendo.

"Let's get out of here!" Aang shouted, which was also added to the noise. They pulled open the doors again, slamming them as they all exited.

"I don't see a point to that," Zuko said, rubbing his head. "I have a headache now." He seemed broody again, kind of like what Aang recognized. Even though he knew Zuko back at home, he didn't really _know_ him. He came to them nearly begging for forgiveness, but other than the loss of his beloved Uncle, they did not know his reasons for joining them and wanting to defeat his father. He and his sister shared a mutual, deep hatred in that world, which he would have never pictured if he met this Zuko and Azula before.

"Let's keep looking around," Aang said to them. He still did not know what he was looking for, only what he wanted. He needed guidance. Answers. A way to get back home.

* * *

The moment Kanna and Sokka stepped off of the ruined ship, the Water Prince immediately felt a chill go up his spine. Only three people he knew could do that to him—two of which he highly doubted would be in such a small port, in one of the Outer Islands of the Fire continent.

"I can't believe you're making me come here," Sokka said to his grandmother angrily. "I can't lose his trail!"

"The Avatar's, right?" she asked him absentmindedly, looking at a shopping list. He was about to respond and tell her to shut her mouth about his name, but the person he hated most walked up to them at that moment.

"Prince Sokka, Lady Kanna, how pleasant it is to see you here," Captain Bato of the Water Nation said, stepping up behind them. He was flanked by two marines, as always.

"I wish I could say the same," Sokka muttered to himself. Kanna discretely nudged him with her elbow.

"Captain Bato," she greeted, "What brings you here today?"

"I'm a Commander now," he said, sounding slightly insulted at what she said to him but boastful of his title. "Anyway, I can ask the same of you," Bato said, turning around to look at Sokka's ship, or what was left of it. "Seems you have run into some trouble. Pirates, perhaps? Or something... _else_?" He stared Sokka in the eye, both of their blue gazes having a battle of wills.

"No, it was just a kitchen fire," Sokka said lowly to him. "It got out of control."

"Figures. Your royal clumsiness and food hog was never a good cook," Bato said wryly to him.

"You are far too bold, _Commander_," Kanna said to him, slight aggressiveness in her eyes. "You are out of line. He is your Prince. Show him the proper respect." Bato just grinned and bowed to him, while Sokka, on the other hand, was boiling with fury. He was mocking him.

"I apologize," Bato said, obviously not caring. "I would like to invite such _esteemed _members of the royal family to some tea and cookies. This is my naval base now. I have plenty to offer," he said. Sokka was about to blurt out that he could shove his tea and cookies in his own face, and that they were leaving immediately, but his grandmother spoke up first.

"We'd love to," she answered, shooting Sokka a furtive glare.

* * *

While a good portion of the Western Temple was unscathed, the bison grounds and entrance to the Temple were in ruins. He knew this was where the battle had taken place, an effort to protect the Temple. Many Water Tribe soldiers probably lost their lives falling from the cliffs, because there were no signs of any bodies. He wandered around silently, stepping through the rubble with the grace and finesse only an airbender could possess. He had seen much death in his short life. As morbid as it sounded, he was used to it, but seeing the destruction of his own people still chilled him. He felt the remnants of it, almost as if he was there. But even in this world, he couldn't be there to help them. He had still failed the world.

And that hurt more than anything.

Zuko and Azula followed him as he searched the remains, keeping respectfully silent as he mourned the loss of his people. They knew what it was like to lose loved ones. They eventually came to the most dilapidated building of them all, which Aang vaguely recognized as the remains of the bison stables. The door was blocked by fallen wood and stone and other debris, so he simply pulled his fist back and punched the weak remains of the wall through. It easily crumbled under his strength, which he realized was drastically weaker than he remembered having before entering this disturbing world.

Once the dust cleared, the first things he saw were the dry blue leather armor of the Water Tribe soldiers, their bone spears and other weapons sticking out of the ground all around them. But in the center of the room were the skeletal remains of one of the Air Nomads, a nun by the looks of her clothing. He was almost expecting to find Gyatso, but it still felt like a dull blow to his gut. He put his head down in sadness, and respect for her as well as the soldiers whose descendants he had once befriended. This woman had probably fought against the soldiers as she gave everyone else a chance to flee on the bison. It was a futile effort. Most of the ones that had left were hunted down, or gone. Even in his own previous life he accepted the fact that they were all gone. He turned away.

He did not know why he almost expected to see Gyatso, his friend, his mentor, his father. He simply needed guidance, but he knew that the dead could not provide it to him. He shouldn't have come here. He looked into the sad eyes of both Zuko and Azula, both unfamiliar looks on their faces, and thought that it was a waste of time bringing them here. He did not even know why he let them leave their village. He still did not trust Azula, and this Zuko was much different than his own. He was still an amateur with his dao broadswords, and it would have been much safer for them to stay away from his travels and his business. They would just be a burden. He preferred to travel on his own. He would have brought them back, but he knew well of Zuko's fierce dedication (but he wasn't sure if this Zuko had any) and this Azula's stubbornness and fiery temper. They would absolutely refuse to turn down an adventure such as his. They were Fire Nation. They were passionate.

A sudden jolt went through his spine when a thought entered his head. _Crescent Island_. He forgot all about it. For whatever reason he thought of it, he knew he had to go there. He almost hit himself for forgetting. Avatar Roku's temple was there, and if he had any spiritual troubles, he was the best bet. He figured he wasn't there yet to witness the eruption of the volcano, so the temple was still hopefully standing. It flooded him with hope again, one of the few things he had left to rely on. That was the only thing that drove him and his friends in the past.

They decided to spend the night there. They had a long journey ahead of them, and Appa needed a rest anyway. Aang spurned him on as much as he could to get to the Western Air Temple. They had set up camp exactly where Aang and his friends used to those three nights. It was another strange comfort for him.

The cool night breeze ruffled his clothing as he tended to the fire. He looked to the faces of his companions—they were both asleep. They were still new to this, he reminded himself. They needed to rest. His own younger body was getting tired fairly easily. He still could not get over the changes of getting younger again. He was shorter, bald, and his voice was still annoyingly high. He would have to go through puberty _again_. Fortunately, he discovered before, the huge disfigurement on his back was gone. That was why he was able to enter the Avatar State back near Zuko and Azula's village. It was sort of ironic that the person who caused the gaping scar on his back was sleeping right in front of him, with no memories of ever doing it to him. The Avatar leaned against the wall, tucking his knees up to his chin and resting his head there. His eyelids drooped. His vision became blurry. For a moment, he thought he saw Momo dancing in front of the flames before darkness obscured his sight.

* * *

Kanna shoved the sugar cookie into her mouth, savoring the flavor. It was not Water Nation style, but it was still delicious. Bato stared at her with a look of distaste while Sokka looked slightly embarrassed. But for the most part, they ignored her as they talked.

"So have you had any news of the Avatar?" Bato asked, taking a sip of his tea. The whole time, the Commander was wearing an unnerving smirk that suggested that he knew something Sokka didn't.

"Nothing," the fallen Prince muttered, taking his own sip of tea. The Water Tribesman let out a low, bellowing, almost boastful laugh. The other two, plus the two guards stationed at the entrance of the tent, looked up at him.

"Figures you wouldn't find anything. Unless you're lying about something?" he asked, once his laughter subsided.

"No," Sokka nearly growled in response.

"Well that's too bad then. Some of my own men are out searching for him now, following your own mapped routes," Bato said offhandedly. Sokka stood up angrily.

"You won't lay a hand on him," he threatened, holding his club out.

"Is that a challenge?" Bato asked him, his brow furrowed.

"Yes. I challenge you to a Sedna Kai!"

* * *

When Aang awoke the next morning, he found himself in the same exact position he was the night before. The other two were already awake. Azula was practicing with the fire left over from their camp, making it dance through the air not far from him. Zuko was sitting in front of the remains, sullenly eating a cold breakfast.

Aang watched Azula bend the fire through the air, working on her control over the flames. It was so odd to see her so inexperienced with her bending. She was far from the cruel, vicious, master firebender he knew. Sweat formed on her brow as she moved through the motions, not even noticing as the Avatar was watching her. When she did finally turn around to see him, she abruptly separated the flames and let them dissipate into nothing.

"There's somewhere else we still need to go next," Aang told them. "We're leaving soon." The two looked a little miffed to be told something like that, but neither of them did anything.

"Well, I might as well tell you that we've had a little spy while we were here," Azula said to him, a hand on her hip. Aang froze. Who was following them? Was it an enemy? He was immediately on guard. Azula pointed up at one of the rafters. Aang followed her finger, and up above he saw a tiny white head flinch back into hiding. His mouth dropped open. He propelled himself up there with a burst of air to get a better look. The creature, alarmed, dropped off of its solid beam and then flew down to their camp. It glided right above a startled Zuko, and then it swooped up, flapping its leathery wings to get away from the one chasing it.

"Hey, wait a minute, little lemur!" Aang called out, overjoyed. A friend! A friend was here! He would be able to see Momo again! "We won't hurt you! Zuko, toss me some food!" The Fire Nation boy fumbled, but quickly threw a small peach to the airborne Aang. He deftly caught it. "Come here, little lemur. I have some food for you!" He quickly cornered the slightly slower creature, and then offered the fruit in his hand. The creature was afraid. He gently placed the peach down and rolled it to the flying lemur. It folded its ears back, shy and afraid, but warily crept up to the food, and took a bite. It seemed to enjoy it. Aang grinned. Lemurs were easy to win over, if you had a little food for it.

As he watched it happily nibble on the fruit, his spirits dropped abruptly. This wasn't Momo. The ears were shorter, he noticed. Some of its patches of fur were darker. The tail was longer. The lemur itself was smaller than Momo. With a start, he realized it was a lemur of the female variety. They were shyer and much more timid. If he remembered correctly, they even possessed limited airbending abilities. He knelt down next to it. "Hey, little girl," he cooed softly, and sadly, to her. It focused its big, round eyes on him inquisitively, and then scampered up onto his shoulder. She must have been alone, he thought. The females never came out of hiding unless there was nothing left for it. She was desperate for companionship. "I'll name you Sabishi," he decided. "You're just like me," he added quietly. She purred softly.

"What, you're keeping it?" Zuko asked him, surprised. "Whatever. I'm not cleaning up after it." Aang rolled his eyes at him while Azula laughed.

* * *

Sokka stared at his opponent on the other side of the river. Bato confidently smirked at him. They were silent, neither of them moving. The city they were in lacked any formal Sedna Kai arenas, so the two combatants had to adapt to the situation and fight next to the closest river. Sokka's grandmother and some of Bato's men watched.

"Don't you remember how your last duel ended?" Bato asked, eager to egg him on. "What a horrible day that was. It seems you still have a token of the occasion."

"Maybe you'd like one to match!" Sokka growled at him, his vertical scar twitching.

"Bring it on," Bato smirked cruelly.

"Remember what I have taught you, Prince Sokka," Kanna whispered to herself. Water rose with Sokka's hands, which he brought together and held at his side. He thrust them both forward, turning the water into ice spikes in the air as they flew at his opponent. With a flick of his hand, Bato brought up a small wall of water to absorb the blow. Sokka's whips lashed out at him, but Bato deflected the attacks with swift movements, exerting little energy. Sokka scowled, abruptly stopping the whole flow of the river with his hand, sending geysers up into the air. He sent it all in one concentrated mass at Bato, moving across the riverbed as he did.

The older, master waterbender stood, a look of anger on his face now. The puddles of water at his side rose to his command, immediately freezing and used as weapons against his Prince. Javelins of ice soared toward him, and most were deflected. Others were dodged or blocked completely by water. Sokka was moving closer to him as he rolled and jumped. He rolled to his feet, lashing out at the Commander with water. He ducked under it, then swept out with his own sword of ice. The gash cut across Sokka's stomach. He winced, feeling blood flow, but it was shallow. He stepped back slightly. Bato took this chance to hurl another ice javelin at him, which grazed his right shoulder. He grunted in pain.

_He's winning_, Sokka thought angrily. _I need to come back! I need a chance to defeat him! _Kanna warned him after he declared his challenge. Sokka was well below the status of a master. But he had to try. Water dripped from Bato's soaking wet form as he was grinning in triumph, as if he already won. Hastily coming up with an idea, Sokka blew icy breath at him. Bato's clothes frosted over. His hair became coated in icicles. He tried moving, but cracking sounds came from his arms and legs. Bato growled, his thin eyes turning to slits. He shot his hand forward, slamming Sokka in the face with a sphere of water. While the Water Prince was down, the water melted off of Bato's body. He stood victoriously over Sokka, poised to kill him. Sokka glared at him, daring him to do it. He wanted his shame to end...

"You're finished," Bato declared. "But I won't kill you yet. I enjoyed humiliating you. I want to do it further." He turned and began to walk away.

"Kill me, you coward!" Sokka shouted at him. Bato's triumphant face turned to one of rage, and he turned around furiously. Water blinked through the air, slashing at the place where Sokka was... but nothing was there. He saw watery arms pull the Prince into the water, and then shoot him out on the other side of the river, into his grandmother's arms.

"Need your grandmother to protect you?" Bato taunted cruelly. "You are a weakling. Not even worth my time. Farewell, Lady Kanna." He and his men walked away.

Sokka glared up at his grandmother. "Why did you do that?" he yelled at her. "You interfered!"

"I saved you. You are too young to throw your life away," she said to him. "Besides, do you want to die at the hands of a man as low as he?" Sokka nodded his head in shame. He was defeated by him. But what else should he have expected? Bato was a waterbending master. He was not. It was as simple as that. "But I am still proud of you. I enjoyed watching your fight. You did wonderful, far better than I would have expected. It was very clever to freeze his limbs."

Sokka barely listened to her as he stared into the raging river, continuing its flow now as it was unimpeded by Sokka. He had only one thought on his mind—he needed to get stronger. He would have to put all of his time in effort into gaining strength, to one day be strong enough to defeat Bato and the Avatar. Now, it seemed, he had competition for his prize.

* * *

Aang leaned back against Appa as they flew through the noonday sky, his new friend Sabishi clinging to his shoulders. They were leaving the Western Air Temple behind them. On the horizon was more adventure, more days to be spent with his enemy. But he was prepared, and determined to get home, back to his own world, where things were right.

Their next destination was Crescent Island, home of the Temple of Roku.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope I did better on this chapter. There are some deviations from the episode, which you've all probably noticed. Both are fairly important. This one wasn't one of my favorites overall (it isn't in the show, either) and it was a chore to write, so I'm sorry it came out so late. Most of you were probably expecting Zhao to be replaced with Bato, but not Momo to be replaced with the girl lemur! Some of you may be upset, but I guess I'll tell you now that Momo will come into the picture later.**

**The All-Day Echo Chamber is real, and mentioned in the Western Air Temple episode, as well as the Hall of Statues, and Teo's accident. Also, notice Sokka's sexism in this chapter. Yup, sexism still exists in the Water Nation.**

**Tell me what you all think in a review!**


	5. The Warriors of Roku

**Author's Notes: Here, I'm afraid, is where my relatively quick updates will end. This story is hindering my other story, "A World Divided," and until that story is finished (which will hopefully be soon), I will update this story basically whenever I feel like it. The updates will be somewhat random.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 1: Fire**

_Chapter 4: The Warriors of Roku_

_The green crystal was shattered into a million pieces by the blast of lightning, which just barely missed Aang's head. The Avatar and his friends ran for their lives through the Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se, looking for another way out. Their plan to retake the city was a complete and horrendous failure. It was just the five of them against the army of firebenders and Dai Li. They were foolish to think that they could imitate Azula's victory. But they were so close... they had her alone..._

_Blocks of stone followed the lightning bolt sent at them, nearly hitting Toph, but Aang smashed it with his hand easily. They were pursued by Azula and the Dai Li. The predatory firebender followed them, tracked them, and hunted them through all parts of the world. Normally, they'd stay and fight, but now she had sheer numbers on her side. Toph led the way, smashing through crystals and anything in their path, fighting for a way out. She and Sokka were injured during their attempted small invasion, and they needed to get out so Katara could heal them._

_Zuko paused long enough to send a fork of lightning at his sister while the others ran through the mazelike passageways. They turned down one path, but a group of Fire soldiers were running after them. They abruptly turned down another tunnel, weaving, running, and finally losing their followers. They stopped to catch their breaths._

"_Wait a minute, someone's coming," Toph whispered, panting. "It's those two cronies."_

"_We can handle them," Sokka said, using his left arm to lift his sword, the other injured. Zuko seemed reluctant, but nobody commented. Mai and Ty Lee came into view, and Katara was about to hit them with water when Mai shouted out._

"_Stop! We want to help!"_

"_I don't believe you," Katara said coldly. Aang and Toph both sensed that she was telling the truth, but neither said anything. No matter what, they couldn't be trusted. She was an enemy._

_Mai and Ty Lee surprised them by giving them quick, easy, and truthful directions out of the Catacombs. Zuko seemed as if he was about to say something to the girl, but Toph whispered urgently that Azula was coming. Katara and Sokka ran ahead, but the other three stayed._

"_Come with us," Zuko nearly begged to them. "We'll protect you."_

"_We'll hold her off, get going!" Mai said urgently to him. Her voice was so different, so emotional, and sincere. She was tired of the war._

"_Wait!" Zuko shouted, as Toph and Aang pulled him along. Aang didn't very much care about them, they had caused too much harm in the past. They knew of the consequences of going against Azula, but that was what they chose. Zuko struggled, but they got him out of there. They were able to escape._

_Later, in their next encounter, Azula informed them that the two girls were dead._

_

* * *

_

Many of the Fire Nation's Outer Islands passed by underneath them as they sped along the ocean. They were going faster than Aang remembered going with Sokka, Katara, and Toph, but he guessed it was because they were making no effort to hide themselves now. They were in relatively safe territory.

Above them, the sun was at its zenith, the gliding white birds sailed overhead, and the ocean waves rolled. Everything seemed so similar to what the Avatar was familiar to; except for the people he was traveling with, he felt like he was at home. Sabishi, his new lemur-friend, curled around the boy's neck, resting her head on his shoulder. She differed from Momo in many ways, but he liked her company. It was soothing, and not as strange as being friendly with Zuko and Azula.

The great ten ton bison reached its destination when Aang saw the crescent-shaped island in the distance. It looked the same as ever—the mountain peaks loomed over the rest of the island. Upon closer inspection, however, he realized that the volcano was completely dormant, and the island was filled with trees and other vegetation. Also, he noticed that the Temple of Roku was missing from the island. The lack of the Temple immediately disheartened him, and he began wondering if there was any hope at all for him returning to his own familiar place, the dimension that he called home.

He abruptly pulled out of his dark thoughts when he spotted wooden dwellings—many of them, in fact. There was a whole village of people inhabiting the island, but he saw none of them yet. The arrangement of the houses seemed to be scattered and random, some on higher elevations than others to suit the uneven land. Now he knew why the island was infested with trees. These people had come here many years ago, and the roots of the crops and other plants they buried softened the hard rock into soil, allowing trees and other vegetation to grow. If there was any Temple devoted to Avatar Roku, it was only a thing of the past, probably destroyed many, many years before, assuming Avatar Roku even existed in this world.

Then the Avatar remembered a mistake he had made during their travels. They had often traveled low to the ground, and while Zuko and Azula didn't know his reasons, Aang wanted to be seen by Sokka. He wanted to see his friend. He didn't know why, even though this Sokka was much different. He was Sokka, and that was all that mattered. Back in his own world, the Sokka he traveled with would have picked up on Aang's behavior, as perceptive as he was. He was trained to survive in the harsh climates of the South Pole and would be suspicious of Aang's weird behavior. Now, he realized it was a serious blunder on his part. He wanted Sokka to find them, but his arrival could end up bringing harm to the villagers...

The bison landed on the side of the island hidden from the rest of the village. He did not know if these people were hostile or not, and he didn't want to take a chance. That philosophy was trained into him during the two years after Sozin's Comet. Whenever he and his friends were out of supplies, they resorted to stealing from Fire Nation soldiers to survive. They became known throughout the world as mysterious entities, coming and going, freeing small villages from the Fire Nation clutches, and fighting the soldiers. After the Comet, their reach extended to most of the world.

His plan was to watch the village secretly for a short while, and see if they were friendly enough to let them enter safely. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko often had to resort to spying for that reason, and if the town wasn't deemed safe enough, they stole. That was the way things went. Neither of them liked it, but they needed to survive. They were constantly on the move—there were no safe places in the world.

In the world he was familiar with, Zuko and Sokka were both master swordsmen, always training with each other and getting stronger. Sokka's meteorite sword struck fear in the hearts of many. Zuko was just as fearsome. Aang looked over at him as the older boy looked around suspiciously, and almost fearfully at the ocean. It was as if he was expecting Water Tribe attacks all the time. He looked at the broadswords sheathed on his back. He found it odd that both Zukos used the same weapon, but only the one he knew was able to firebend.

He was pulled from his thoughts abruptly as Sabishi screeched and flew into the air, flapping her wings frantically. Before Aang could get the staff from his back, he found his legs pinned to the floor by a thin knife that caught on his trousers. Before they could even think, Azula was pinned in the same way and Zuko's sleeve was stuck to a tree. He pulled one of the swords out and started swinging it madly, as if to deflect any more of the projectiles. Aang was in the process of pulling the deeply imbedded knives out when a black-clad girl appeared in front of him, holding other knives ready. Other girls similarly clothed jumped from the trees, wielding more knives, arrows, darts, needles, and shuriken. Aang narrowed his eyes and held up his arms in a gesture of surrender. If only he could bend earth...!

"Who are you?" one of the women asked. She walked calmly out of the foliage, seemingly unarmed. Her voice was drab and monotonous. He was surprised to see someone he recognized, a former enemy. She was one of Azula's old friends, and they had fought her many times. Shortly after Zuko joined Aang, however, she always seemed reluctant to fight.

"We could ask the same of you," Zuko retorted. "Let us go!"

Since they were of the Fire Nation, Aang assumed they were allies. He nearly laughed at his thoughts, but it was true in this twisted world. "I am the Avatar," Aang told them. "Let us go. We mean you and your village no harm."

"Prove it," one of the women said, as monotonously as Mai. "The Avatar abandoned us one hundred years ago." Aang sighed, and created a swirling ball of air in his hand.

"Satisfied?" he asked impatiently, to some of their surprised gasps and wide eyes. "We need a place to rest, and some food."

Mai bowed. "Of course. Come to our village," she said shortly and to the point. Zuko looked at Aang and shrugged. Mai's warriors went ahead of them, leading the way. "We are sorry," the girl apologized. "Our island has been left out of the war for the greater portion of this last century, but lately they've been attacking our shores. Our island is the closest to the Earth Kingdom and away from the protection of the rest of the Fire Nation. We have been wary of everything."

"We understand," Aang said. "But I have a question." Mai looked at him, nodding curtly for him to continue. "This island—is there a sort of... shrine or temple or anything... dedicated to Avatar Roku?" he asked hopefully.

"Avatar Roku?" she asked. A weight dropped into his stomach. Did he not exist...? "Avatar Roku hasn't been around since before Kyoshi, several hundred years ago. What could you possibly want with him?" Aang nearly sighed with relief, but Zuko and Azula looked at him questioningly.

"I need to ask him something," the Avatar replied. "Is it possible?"

"I don't think so," Mai replied. "There was once a temple here dedicated to him, many years ago, but it was swallowed by a tsunami. None of it is left." Aang lowered his eyes. Was there anywhere else to get some kind of help? He couldn't stay in this place forever! "Today, he only exists through our name. We are the Roku Warriors."

Suddenly, Aang remembered something with a jolt. Suki! She was just like Suki! Well, not quite, but it was an eerie parallel. _I'll think more on it later,_ he thought, because at that moment, they arrived at the village.

* * *

The Roku Warriors were different from the Kyoshi Warriors. The fan-wielding fighters were swift and fought much like waterbenders—putting their opponent's force against them. They deflected attacks. The Roku Warriors were just as agile, but they were more suited to stealth than outright fighting. They were, to put it simply, assassins. They all wielded knives, just like Mai. _That's something else I should think about_, Aang thought later, _Mai used the same weapons in my own world._

He was sitting in the room in the inn given to them by the residents of Crescent Island. They seemed happy to see him, but the joy did not last very long. The people were morose. Many had been lost in a recent raid by the Water Nation. They were still rebuilding. Aang, Zuko, and Azula offered to help, but they said it was their own burden. Afterwards, he was able to see the hope in their eyes as they worked.

The firebender in the room with him was jadedly snapping her fingers, releasing small spurts of red fire into the air, which dissipated as soon as it was lit. It was still unnerving to see her bend red fire instead of her trademark blue flames, and Aang had never seen her do it. Her golden eyes turned to his grey ones from across the room. She had a calculating look in her eyes, but Aang turned his head away, not realizing he was staring.

"What are you staring at?" she snapped. He was saved from replying by a knock on the door. "Come in," Azula sighed.

"Sorry to disturb you," Mai said, opening the door. "But the rest of the village wants you to go outside. They want to give a feast in honor of the Avatar."

"You really don't have to," Aang said, standing.

Mai nodded. "So be it."

Zuko stood up. "That was great knife-throwing back there," he commented. "It's not often that I get beaten."

"Please, who have you beaten? A rock?" Azula snorted.

"I find that hard to believe with you swinging that piece of metal around," Mai said, folding her arms. "An old woman can beat you." Aang wasn't able to stifle his laugh, remembering a moment when they returned to the South Pole after the Comet, for a safe haven. Gran-Gran slapped the firebender as soon as she saw him. Zuko turned to him angrily.

"Don't you start too!" he threatened, pointing a finger at him.

"Hey, leave me out of this," he said, putting his hands up and snickering. Zuko fumed.

"Fine then, let's fight!" He turned to Mai angrily. Now his honor was insulted.

"Whatever," Mai replied, nonplussed. She lazily waved her hand in a gesture for him to follow her. Zuko put a hand on the swords sheathed on his back and followed her as she left the room.

"This should be interesting," Azula commented to Aang, as they, too, chose to follow. "I'm placing my bets on that emotionless girl," she whispered to him, snickering. Aang smiled back to her, hardly meaning it. It would be an interesting fight, but the Avatar feared Zuko's honor would be damaged further.

Their walk through the small village was interrupted by no one. Nobody followed them or even knew the two were going to fight, instead probably thinking that Mai was giving them a tour around the village. Aang noticed that the girl's mere presence commanded respect, and she was clearly the leader of the small band of warriors. The leader of the village, Mai's father, was also a respectful figure, but Aang had only met him once. It seemed that he used Mai to control the affairs of the village.

The girl led them to a plain, wooden building. Aang looked around the area. It was fairly secluded from the rest of the village, a bit higher in elevation than the rest of the houses, which Aang learned was a sign of status. Only the leader's home was higher in the mountains. This building was in a small copse of trees.

Mai walked up to the building, and then spoke to them with her back turned. "This place was where Avatar Roku's temple once was. It is a sign of our respect for him to put our dojo here, our training place," she explained. That was why the surrounding area looked sort of familiar, next to the rest of the mountains, Aang thought. She opened the sliding door, revealing an expansive room with nothing on the floors except for a row of wooden dummies standing by the far wall. A few of the Roku Warriors were practicing, hurling knives at the wooden dummies and hitting them with deadly accuracy. A few windows let sunlight into the room. "Come on," she sighed jadedly to Zuko. Mai walked to the center of the room, looking at him expectantly with a hand on her hip, clearly bored and uninterested. The other girls, realizing what was going on, made room for the two of them as Zuko, somewhat nervously, walked up to Mai. They both bowed curtly to each other, and took a step back. Zuko unsheathed his weapons.

He stood there somewhat awkwardly, waiting for her to attack. Everyone waited. Mai wasn't even taking out any weapons! "Well?" she asked. He still didn't move. He tried to remember something his Uncle taught him about patience... Well, this girl certainly had a lot. The seconds stretched into minutes.

"This is a waste of time," Azula muttered. Zuko, unable to take it any more, rushed towards the still-weaponless Mai with his dao broadswords, shouting out. Mai was unfazed. As he was pulling back to strike her—well, he wasn't _really_ going to hit her—she twirled a piece of metal in her hands and held them up, blocking his blow effortlessly. He paused, shocked, as he saw the two black kunai knives in her hands. She took advantage of his moment of hesitation, ducking under the strike and swiping out with her weapons, pulling back so she would not slice his abdomen. In just those few moments—even when they were standing motionless—she spotted many flaws in his swordsmanship. He was too aggressive, not very light on his feet. She quickly deemed this battle over, nicking him in the hands with her knife precise enough not to draw blood, and forced him to disarm. His weapons clanged to the floor.

"Those are useless to you if you do not know how to use them," she told him, standing up straight. The young man was angry, but was trying not to show it. "You have much to learn." He looked up at her. "Yes, I will teach you what I know. You need more skill if you are going to be a companion of the Avatar. You will have many difficult battles ahead."

Aang was surprised. She seemed wise beyond her years, much wiser than he would have ever thought. But, then again, he never really knew her back in his own world. He supposed that her taking up the mantle of leadership must have had something to do with it.

* * *

"It seems very suspicious to me," Kanna said to her grandson. "It is almost as if he wants to be found."

"Either that or he must be bad at covering his trail," Sokka said, scratching his chin. The two of them, along with Sokka's lieutenant, Kinto, a hot-headed waterbender, studied a map of the Fire Nation Outer Islands, searching to follow the Avatar's trail. "He's got to be at the outermost island."

"I would not go there," Kanna advised. "It might be a trap, or a ploy to mislead you." The boy was so obviously dipping low below the clouds, giving them a short view of him. From there, they easily predicted his destination. "What would he gain from going to Crescent Island?"

"He is probably fleeing to the Earth Kingdom, for protection," Sokka said. "We cannot let him go. We must capture him before then."

"Prince Sokka, he might have supporters at that island waiting to attack—"

"_I _make the decisions around here, woman! We are going to Crescent Island!" Sokka burst, giving the order to Kinto, who nodded, almost fearfully. His anger was not a usual trait among the waterbenders, but most of the crew attributed it to his mysterious past and exile. Kanna, however, looked unfazed.

* * *

Zuko waited patiently in the underbrush of the island's dense woods, his golden eyes scanning the area. When the training started, he was terrified, but he was quickly getting used to it. Mai was personally training him, and at first he thought she was a madwoman. She had him run for his life through the woods, constantly on guard as she was perfectly hidden. She was hunting him, it seemed. And so far, he was failing miserably, and he had many cuts and scrapes to show for it. She threw her knives with astounding precision, slicing him across the arms and legs. He knew she wasn't aiming to kill, but she was getting pretty close to it.

He supposed the goal of the training session was to work on his stealth, so he could remain unseen in the thick foliage, and evade when the need arose. He knew she could pick him off easily, but now he was trying to be quiet and unseen as he flitted through the trees, instead of running blindly as he did earlier. It seemed to be working—he had no new cuts to show for it. He surprised himself with the lightness of his feet, which already seemed much better than when he hunted at home, which already felt like so long ago.

Before they started, she gave him a short, quick lesson about stealth, which he thought was useless to him then. He wanted to learn how to fight with his swords. But now he realized the importance of it. He thanked Agni that he was listening to the lesson astutely, because now he needed it. There was a tremendous difference in the way he walked, and before, he never knew that balance was an extremely important part of stealth.

He smirked upon seeing a black figure up in one of the trees.

* * *

Mai's keen gaze searched the forest, looking for the flash of red and gold that signified Zuko. He needed to learn patience and control over his own body, because in her profession, the slightest blunder could mean death. Tripping or making noise was not allowed. Emotions were prohibited; they often got in the way. Now, in the recent raids from the Water Nation, those traits mattered more than anything.

"Got you," a voice whispered, as she felt cold metal touch her neck. She couldn't move... it was over...

The small amount of fear that escaped her façade turned into anger as she realized the weapon was held by a pale, Fire Nation hand instead of the tanner ones of the Water Tribesmen! _Zuko _actually beat her! It was pulled away from her neck, and she abruptly turned around to glare at him, but he was laughing. She quickly put the released emotion back behind her mask, reached her hand inside her sleeve, and pulled out a small pouch.

"Here, they are yours," she said, tossing it to him. He caught it with both hands, surprised. She nodded her head for him to look inside. He warily opened the clasp, not knowing what to expect with her, but his mouth dropped open when he saw what was inside. It was a bag full of her warriors' knives. He looked at her with shock. _Well, he had earned them_, Mai thought.

"T-thank you!" he stuttered, bowing to her. Giving someone a warrior's personal weapons was considered a great honor among their people, and he proved his worth.

"Like I said before, you will need them if you are going to help the Avatar end this war," she said simply. "But do not lose them," she warned. "There are few, and they are only made on this island." He nodded, fastening the pouch to his belt. It was a simple, rectangular cloth pouch, but it held many weapons inside, including knives, shuriken, and darts.

At that moment, the reality of the situation he was in hit him. He was _actually_ joining the war effort, and all these preparations and warnings of the dangers was making it seem more dangerous than he previously thought. Before, he was relatively untouched by the war, except for the loss of his mother and his father going off to war, but he never actually fought the Water Nation before... He realized that, with all of these new weapons and training, he and his sister would change much before it was all over... whether it ended well, or... not so well.

But at the same time, he was more determined than ever. Both of his golden eyes were set grimly as he nodded to Mai, his teacher. He owed her much gratitude.

* * *

Aang sat near the top of the dormant volcano, his storm grey eyes scanning the horizon. His clothing billowed in the wind, but he was deep in thought. He kept envisioning Sokka attacking him, and then Aang himself hurting him while in the Avatar State. It tortured him inside, but he had to try to do _something_. He had to help his friend.

The battered wooden ship was then seen on the horizon once he looked toward the water again. He didn't notice that his head drifted downwards as he was lost in thought. The ship didn't have as much damage as before—Sokka probably docked somewhere to get it repaired—but it was enough to tell him that it was the same ship, Sokka's ship. They seemed to be picking up speed as they neared the island, eager to catch their prey. Aang solemnly noted that they followed his trail, and knew he was there. He watched them as they docked at the rocky shore, and the blue-clad men were getting off on their buffalo-yaks. The Water Tribe-native animal was large and efficient for travel, reminding Aang uncannily of the komodo rhinos the Fire Nation used in his "dimension." Aang jumped down, hopping on the rocky crags jutting out of the mountainside, using them as leverage. He had to warn the village.

* * *

Sokka and a small group of his soldiers ventured into the village, imposing and threatening. He knew these native peoples were a problem to his own people, but he was giving them a chance to offer the Avatar to him so they would be unharmed. From inside the mouth of his wolf-like armor, he looked around at the deserted village.

One of the men behind him shouted out in pain suddenly. Sokka turned to look, spotting a knife in his arm, which easily cut through his leather armor. The waterbender was instantly on guard, and out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a knife soaring toward him. Water was quickly used to deflect the projectile.

"Give us the Avatar!" Sokka shouted out to their unseen attackers. "When we have him, we will leave your village in peace!" He hoped they would give him up without a fight. Sokka hated unnecessary violence. They responded with a rain of arrows and knives, but the soldiers used their bending to form icy umbrellas, shielding them from the onslaught.

A woman was abruptly thrown into the fray, landing hard on the ground. She quickly looked up to face her attackers, and the man that threw her out there, Kinto. He smirked cruelly, as two more of the black-clad warriors were thrown out of the trees. Sokka smirked. His plan to have other men enter from other sides of the village worked. The projectiles stopped. "Where is the Avatar?" Sokka asked one of them. Her face blank, the girl didn't answer, instead rolling to her feet and hurling a knife at him, which whistled through the air. Sokka redirected the attack, snarling at her. "Give him to me!"

From there, it was chaos. The other girls stood up and attacked, but the Water Tribesmen retaliated. Others showed themselves from hiding. Ice, water, metal, and bone weapons flew through the air. Sokka cut through anyone and anything in his path, determined to find his target. Suddenly, he was thrown from his mount with painful force, landing hard on the ground. He scrambled to his feet, drawing his machete.

"Looking for me?" Aang asked him. He looked into Sokka's cold, blue eye. Beneath the tough, determined exterior, he saw pain and inner conflict. Living with someone like Toph, he became a good judge of character. There was still some hope for him, a fact which elated Aang. It was then that he first noticed Sokka's lack of a left eye, and he wondered how that could happen to his former friend.

"Let's have a real fight this time," Sokka said to him. Water rushed out at the younger boy, but he circled around it with the speed of the wind itself, picking up dirt and dust all around him. Sokka struggled to hit the boy. Aang knew he had to at least disarm him of all water and weapons before he could talk. He had to make Sokka see some reason! _There must be some of the Sokka I know, deep down inside!_

* * *

Zuko took cover behind one of the buildings, preparing to rush out into the fray. He gripped his swords tightly. He had already used some of his knives—some of which hit their marks—but he was still far from being as skilled as the Roku Warriors. Their leader was with him, readying to support him from a safe range as he fought against the soldiers.

"Okay, let's go," Zuko said, standing up to run at the soldiers. He paused, feeling a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"Wait," Mai said. He turned to her.

"We have to go! We have to protect your village!" he protested. What was she waiting for?

"No, we will worry about that. You have to take the Avatar and leave," she told him, her eyes staring at the ground.

"We can't let them destroy your village," Zuko said to her, almost pleading.

"They will follow you when you leave," she said. "Stop trying to be heroic."

"I'm not! We led them here, we'll get rid of them!"

The corners of her mouth perked up as her amber eyes met his. She touched her lips to his. "Thank you," she said. His eyes were wide, and he was too shocked to move. He barely registered her words. "You are a strong warrior, but you must leave. Take Aang. I already told Azula to get your bison."

He stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. He never expected her to do that, much less compliment him! "I..."

"Just go! I'll see you again," she said to him, gathering knives in her hands. She looked at him one last time, and rushed off into battle. He nodded, accepting his last order from her.

* * *

A small barrier of air spun Sokka's signature boomerang off course. Aang was too focused on the battle to notice the similarity between the two Sokkas' weapons. The fight turned into a close-range one when Sokka jumped at him with his machete and club, swinging them expertly. _This _Sokka was more skilled with those weapons than the one he knew!

"You don't have to do this!" Aang yelled to him. "You're a good person, I know it!"

"You don't know anything about me!" Sokka shouted back at him, swinging his club again, knocking the staff out of the boy's hands. Unarmed, and with a major component of his airbending lost, he stood helplessly, giving Sokka a pleading look. He refused to fight him any longer. It hurt him physically and emotionally.

Before things could proceed further, the two of them heard a loud growl, and a burst of air sent Sokka sprawling and tumbling away. Aang didn't move.

"Aang, we have to go!" Azula shouted down to him, from Appa's reins. "They'll follow us if we leave!"

"Move!" Zuko yelled. Their shouts shook Aang out of his trance, and he hurriedly grabbed his staff. He looked at Sokka one last time, who looked back at him with a defeated look in his eye. The anger lingered. For now, Sokka acknowledged his loss, but Aang knew he would not give up.

The airbender jumped up onto the bison, which gained height and flew over the village. Aang looked over the destruction left in their wake, reminded horribly of a similar situation. He was overwhelmed with guilt, but he hoped they would follow him, as they did last time. Sabishi, his new lemur, perched on his shoulder, offering her comfort.

Zuko was also looking back at the village, feeling guilt and loss. He hoped to see Mai again, but he knew it was most likely impossible. Who knew where this adventure would take him? He was being taken from the place he was raised, probably to travel the world with a boy he barely knew. Nonetheless, he trusted the boy, and shared his pain.

Aang knew Sokka was not going to stop pursuing him. And he was not going to give up, either.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Again, sorry that took so long. I forced myself to write the end because it was taking too long. Hopefully it's not too bad.**

**Also, sorry for the lack of Azula in this chapter. Aang will not get to bond with the two of them quite yet, because he is still coping. Soon that will end, though. Since "The Warriors of Kyoshi" is mostly just for characterizing Katara a bit more and making her interact with Aang, Azula didn't have much to do here. Next chapter that will change.**

**Oh, and I hope you all liked the bit of Maiko. It was my first time writing that pairing, and I'll admit I'm not a fan, but I'm going to write a bunch of pairings in this story, including ones I like and don't like. I'm trying not to be prejudiced here.**

**I hope I didn't lose most of you from the long gap. Please review, if you're still a fan:)**


	6. The King of Jie Duan

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the long update gap. But like I said, "A World Divided" takes precedence over this one, for now. There are only five chapters left of that story, and when it is finished, I will devote most of my time to this story. Most of the reason for the gap is that a certain game called Super Smash Bros Brawl has taken over my life.**

**Jie Duan- "sever; split; cut off"**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 1: Fire**

_Chapter 5: The King of Jie Duan_

"_Guys, I found out something bad back in that town," Sokka said, approaching the group's camp, slightly uneasy._

"_What is it?" Katara asked worriedly. She was mixing a vegetable broth for them all in their camp out in the wilderness. Currently, they were in the Fire Nation, and Sokka and Toph had just gone off into the nearby town to gather supplies._

"_Long Feng," he stated simply. Katara dropped the soup ladle, her mouth hanging open in shock. Her sapphire eyes clearly showed pain, the fresh memory of Jet's death by the earthbender's hands still in her mind._

"_You saw him?" Aang asked._

"_Who is Long Feng?" Zuko asked them. He was ignored; all eyes and ears were on Sokka._

"_No, some people were talking about him. Apparently, he's allied himself with Ozai," Sokka said._

"_What? Why?" Aang asked him, confused._

"_That's what we'd like to know," Toph answered, sitting down and resting her feet on a sleeping bag. Sokka walked over to Katara to get his lunch, but his eyes widened abruptly and he froze._

"_AANG!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. The airbender spun around, alarmed, just as an arrow shot deep into his shoulder._

"_Aang!"_

"_Aang!"_

"Aang!" Azula shouted at the Avatar, abruptly waking him up from his nightmare. He flinched and opened his eyes immediately.

"Ahh!" he cried out upon seeing Azula's face. She jumped back as his arms went up reflexively to protect himself. It took him a moment to realize he was safe.

"What was that for?" Azula asked him, standing up and brushing the dirt off her clothes. "I was just waking you up to tell you we're leaving." Aang exhaled with relief.

"Okay. Sorry, Azula," he said, looking up into the blue sky above. Why was he having these nightmares? They only reminded him that he needed to get back home, and quick. He didn't know what was happening to his friends without him. Other than that, they were only bringing painful memories to the surface... back in 'the real world,' he still had the scar from the arrow wound, which Katara thankfully healed after they fought off the assassin. Every scar that he previously received—including the one from Azula's lightning bolt through his back and foot—disappeared, leaving his skin healthy and his body undamaged.

Because of the dreams, he was getting more desperate to return home. He needed some kind of advice from someone he could rely on. Avatar Roku, his biggest link to the Spirit World, was out. There were precious few possibilities left that he could rely on, and even fewer that he knew even existed in this weird world. After packing up camp and flying away on Appa, Aang decided to ask Zuko and Azula if they knew one of them.

"Do either of you happen to know someone named King Bumi?" he asked them. Both of them stared at him blankly. "What about Omashu, in the Earth Kingdom?" Everything else he knew seemed to be in the wrong place, so it was worth a try.

"No, we've never heard of either," Azula responded. "We've never left our village before." Aang sighed and lowered his eyes, beginning to give up hope of ever returning home. Bumi could have at least offered advice to him.

"I haven't either, but there is a city with a King not far from here," Zuko said. "And it's Earth Kingdom." Aang stared at him, confused. An Earth Kingdom city, in the Fire Nation?

"How the heck would you know?" Azula asked him doubtfully. "Oh, wait. You're always sitting in your room and studying maps, I forgot." At this comment, her brother looked away, hiding an embarrassed blush on his face. Aang finally understood where the pale-faced, scar-less boy got his sense of direction and appreciation for maps, something that the Zuko he knew didn't have.

"Actually, it was from that man that visited our village a few years ago, remember?" Zuko asked Azula. "He said he came from Jie Duan to the north. I was looking at our map before and we're really close to it."

Well, it was worth looking in to. "Alright, we'll head there then," Aang decided. He turned around and pulled on the reins, steering Appa in the direction he wanted to go. Behind his back, Azula looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She didn't tell Zuko, but she had growing suspicious of the young boy. First, he wanted to go to an ancient Air Temple where he had found nothing important, and then he wanted to go out of their way for another pointless reason. She had been watching him lately, and he seemed increasingly worried over something. She was going to find out what he was up to sooner or later. He was a mystery begging to be unraveled. She knew it was going to be challenging; the young boy was oddly mature and didn't talk to them all that much. But she liked challenges.

* * *

Apparently, Zuko was right. It only took them an hour to get to the city of Jie Duan, which still looked like a young city to Aang. They were still building, but it seemed as if there were many people coming to live in this one town. It was obvious that many of them didn't have homes. They did indeed seem to have a King, because there was a large Palace on the outskirts of the city.

Aang, Zuko, and Azula walked among the people and Earth Kingdom soldiers of the city's streets. The two siblings looked around uneasily. "So why did you want to come here?" Zuko asked him, eyeing some rough-looking people in one of the side alleys.

"I used to have a friend named Bumi," he answered, not at all worried about any potential thieves or fights. Aang was used to them. "I need to speak with him."

"But... that was a while ago," Zuko said to him sympathetically. "He's probably..."

"He's not. At least, he shouldn't be," Aang said firmly. Bumi lived through age in his world, didn't he? Azula didn't kill him here... at least not yet.

It didn't take long at all for them to approach the Palace gates. The guards immediately seemed defensive. "Calm yourselves," Aang told them, holding a palm out of peace to them. "I would simply like to meet with the King. I am the Avatar. There is nothing to fear from me." He seemed to take on the guise of a commanding, respectful adult. Zuko and Azula noticed this change, but didn't comment. The guards rushed to obey his orders, leading them inside of the Palace.

* * *

"Your Highness, a young boy that claims to be the Avatar has requested an audience with you."

The King, resting on his throne, folded his fingers under his chin. He thought for a moment. "I will see him immediately," he responded finally. "I assume they await me in the guest chamber?"

"Yes, your Highness."

* * *

The three, with Sabishi the lemur, were led to a lavishly decorated room off of the main hall of the Palace, where they were left alone. There were comfortable couches, which Azula immediately reclined on, and they were served food and tea. Aang touched neither, sitting in front of the table with his back straight and staring patiently ahead, waiting for the arrival of the King. If he wasn't his old friend Bumi, then he wanted to be on guard, just in case. Now was not the time to act childish.

There were two side doors in front of them, one the entrance and the other leading to some other room or hall. In the center was a raised platform, meant for the King's seat when meeting guests. Aang was mildly surprised that they were able to get into the Palace so fast, but hoped that it was indeed Bumi and he loved to meet guests. If not, then the King must be lazy and greedy, he knew. The city around the Palace was in obvious disarray, and the Palace was designed for only the King's comforts. There was something wrong with the picture. His blank gaze turned to the door as it opened.

Three robed men came in, wearing conical hats. It took almost no time at all for Aang to recognize who they were with their dark colors and hands folded behind their backs—the Dai Li. His eyes hardened. What were _they_ doing here? The last figure to walk into the room made the Avatar's brow crease and his grip tighten on his staff in his lap. Long Feng strode confidently into the room, looking at them with fake kindness written all over his face. He sat down in the King's seat.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, young Avatar," he said. It was the same deep, lightly scornful tone he remembered. His knuckles were white. This man killed Jet and was responsible for many more deaths in Ba Sing Se and the Earth Kingdom when he joined Ozai. It took all of his restraining power not to attack the man. "I am King Long Feng, ruler of Jie Duan."

"I am Aang," he said plainly. "These are Azula and Zuko." It was then that he realized that he far preferred this 'nice' Azula to Long Feng.

"Please, eat your food. You must be tired and hungry from your long journey," the ex-Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se said.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," Aang replied. Zuko and Azula were fine to let him do all the talking, but Zuko at least tried to listen. He wasn't sure if Azula was paying attention at all. "I have a few questions for you, if you don't mind."

One of his brows rose as he took a sip of wine. "And what would they be?" Long Feng asked, his posture straight. His Dai Li agents stood protectively behind him.

"Why is there an Earth Kingdom town and King in the Fire Nation?" Aang didn't want to mention Ba Sing Se or Omashu just in case they didn't exist. He did not want Long Feng to be suspicious. He was a dangerous enemy, and the less he knew, the better.

"You do not know the current state of affairs in the Earth Kingdom?" Long Feng asked him. Aang shook his head. "The war with the Water Nation has become disastrous for the Earth Kingdom. Every month at the full moon, the power of the waterbenders increases and they are able to mount successful invasions. They hold many of the shores and it is considered dangerous to be near water. The Fire Nation is relatively untouched by the war, and the people came to live here for a safe haven."

"But a King?" Aang asked. "Couldn't they have sent a governor or something?"

"Jie Duan is considered separate from the rest of the Earth Kingdom. I have had a... disagreement with the King of Ba Sing Se, Kuei, in the past. We split, and I came to rule here. I rule all of the Earth Kingdom villages in the Fire Nation. The Golden City allows us to stay," he said, his voice layered with malicious intent, as it always was. Aang did not want to know what their disagreement was.

"So the Earth Kingdom is split in two," Aang mused.

"Correct."

"What about Omashu? Can you tell me anything about them or King Bumi? Is he still alive?" he asked the end hopefully.

"Omashu was invaded by the Water Tribes two years ago. The city was close to the water, and they have fought miraculously for the last one hundred years, but they were not able to withstand every full moon. They fell, and now the city is in ruins," Long Feng informed him.

"And King Bumi?" Aang asked again. The King shook his head.

"I know not of his fate." Aang lowered his gaze. Was there any hope left for him? After a long pause, Aang looked into Long Feng's cold eyes again.

"Thank you for answering my questions. We'll let you get back to your work," he said, eager to leave. Azula stood up with him, while Zuko remained seated, looking slightly confused.

"You are leaving so soon?" _Yes, I am, and you can do nothing about it._

"We have to get on our way," Aang replied coldly. The three stood up and turned away. "Thank you for your hospitality." Aang took a step, but found his feet stuck to the floor. He suddenly couldn't move, and he lost balance. He used his hand to stop his fall, but a stone hand clamped down over his. Aang's head turned to Long Feng, anger all over his face. "What do you want?" It was the Dai Li agents that had bound him, Zuko, and Azula, who were both in similar positions. Even Sabishi, who was perched on his staff, was held in a stony grip.

"You will not be leaving so soon. I have a request," Long Feng said dangerously. He folded his fingers under his chin. "My adversary, King Kuei of Ba Sing Se, chooses not to... hand over some of his power," he said, choosing his words carefully. "He does not want to play any part in our defense, and his weak Kingdom is falling to the Water savages." He was speaking business-like, his voice deep. "I would make a much better ruler than he would."

"And what do you want us to do?" Azula asked rudely.

"Go to Ba Sing Se and gain the King's trust," Long Feng said, standing up and pacing, his hands folded behind his back. "Once he completely relies on you for support and strength, I want you to assassinate him." Aang's eyes widened. This guy was probably crazier than the one he knew! "I believe no one has the strength and the ability to gain his trust like you do, Avatar."

"And if we refuse?" Aang asked, his eyes narrowed.

"You will not leave," he said simply. His words hung in the air, resonating within Aang's insides. What was going on? He thought this _timeline_, or whatever it was, was following his own previous adventures, except just reversing the roles of his friends and enemies. But what was this? This never happened! This wasn't _supposed_ to happen! _Something_ had changed that made the world like this. Was it like Long Feng said? Were the Water Tribes really that bad?

King Kuei was a kind man. Aang did not remember the exact last moment he had seen him, but according to Katara and Sokka, the King left them to journey on his own while Aang was in his coma. None of them had ever seen him again, but they heard a little of his whereabouts. Shortly after the fateful day of the Comet, the King had assembled a makeshift rebellion to rise against the Fire Nation menace. They were crushed like insects. The King was just too inexperienced. Aang didn't know his ultimate fate.

Aang and Zuko were silent, staring steadfastly into the eyes of their captors, unwavering. The Avatar was trying to formulate a plan to get them out of this situation. Therefore, they were both surprised when Azula spoke up. "Fine, sounds easy enough."

"What are you talking about, Azula?" Zuko asked her, his unblemished golden eyes squinting at her. "We're supposed to help Aang! You're the one who wanted to go to the Golden City in the first place!"

"Oh _please_, Zuzu. Do you really think I wanted to go there for a reason? I just wanted to get out of that hellhole we live in. I used the Avatar as an excuse to escape," she said, sounding exactly like the Azula he knew. Chills of anger went up and down Aang's spine.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" he shouted at her. She was just as malicious, cunning, and evil as she was before. He knew there was no good in Azula. She was the manifestation of malevolence, and she always would be.

"Azula! What are you talking about? You must be crazy!" Zuko shouted at her.

"Unfortunately," Long Feng's voice interrupted the three of them, "one young girl isn't enough. I thank you for your offer, but we need the Avatar."

"That won't be necessary, your majesty," Azula said to him, a look of derision in her eyes. "A master firebender will be enough." Aang's eyes betrayed surprise yet again. She was bluffing. What was she trying to do, save her own skin? Zuko was silent; his jaws were hanging open limply.

Long Feng seemed to consider this for a moment. "Fine then. I would like to see a demonstration of your abilities shortly. First, I would like your final decision, Avatar."

"Never," Aang said determinedly, glancing hatefully at Azula. She smirked with triumph.

"I see," Long Feng said with a short bow. "I will now take my leave. Girl, I will see you soon to oversee your firebending demonstration." He walked out of the room without a glance to any of them. The Dai Li agents followed, leaving one more behind to look after them.

"Now," Azula said to the agents sweetly, "can you let me go? This hurts quite a bit." The agent pondered it for a moment, but their King didn't give him any orders for the contrary, so he freed her hands. She would need to meditate or whatever firebenders did before fighting, anyway. She ignored the glares of Aang and Zuko as she stretched. "So what will be done with them?"

"They will be put into prison chambers," the Dai Li agent answered. Her brother and the Avatar stood silently, staring at her with baleful glares, daring her to talk to them. Neither of them struggled out of their bonds, though their feet were freed when Long Feng left, so they could be led to the prisons.

"We'll see about that," Azula said quietly.

"I'm sorry?" the Dai Li agent asked. He was answered with a blast of fire to the face, and Azula pushed him down as he screamed with agony.

"Let's get out of here, quickly," she said to Zuko and Aang. Zuko gaped like a fish out of water, but Aang immediately took the moment to escape, running as fast as the wind out of the room and down the hall, picking up a constricted Sabishi and his staffalong the way. Azula pulled Zuko along after her—they needed to get out before more Dai Li agents heard the man screaming. People looked out of numerous rooms as they passed them, disturbed by the loud wailing. Azula ran as fast as she could, still dragging her unresponsive brother along. When they were nearing the exit of the Palace, he began to regain his bearings, and he started running on his own.

"Azula, what was that?" he asked between breaths as they ran. "I thought you were really betraying us!" She just smirked in reply.

The siblings rushed through the open Palace doors, greeted immediately by warm, refreshing sunlight. Azula reveled in it for a moment, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, but the rush of footsteps behind her of pursuing Dai Li made her run faster. Aang was a short distance away, waiting patiently atop his bison. He was clearly being loyal to Zuko and Sabishi, but when Azula approached, his glare lacked a small amount of the anger he showed earlier, but he grudgingly didn't move to stop her as she climbed onto the saddle. It hurt her to see such looks coming from his young, grey eyes, but they were far from innocent. He lacked childlike vigor.

With a growl and a wave of his tail, Appa lifted off into the sky, blowing the Dai Li away with gusts of wind as they assailed them with rocks. It took them no time at all to get a safe distance away from the Palace, and Azula grinned, putting her hands behind her head. "That was too easy! The Dai Li and that King are all idiots."

The two were silent, staring at her emotionlessly. She lost a little bit of her confidence and fire as they stared her down. She noticed that they were still bound by the wrists—and Sabishi wrapped completely in earth, her small body letting out pathetic cries from the floor—and unable to do very much. "What?" she asked them.

"Why did you do that before?" Zuko asked her accusingly. "You... seemed so convincing," he added in a weaker tone. "I thought you really wanted to go against us."

"But it got us out pretty easily, didn't it?" she snapped back at him. "I was hoping you two wouldn't be thick enough to believe me, or even worse, spoil my lies."

"You could have given us some kind of warning," Aang said coldly. "I was ready to attack you." Azula paused.

"I was just trying to help," she answered, folding her arms and looking away from them. They could not see the expression on her face.

All of the anger and hatred Aang felt for her moments before immediately melted away to be replaced by overwhelming guilt. He so readily thought of her as a traitor to him, even though he had good reason... The young child buried deep inside him by loss and death was slowly emerging... And it was telling him to forgive and forget. "...I'm sorry, Azula," he said quietly. "I knew you wouldn't betray me all along, I think," he said. "But you were really believable, I have to give you that."

She looked at him again, allowing a small smile. "Yeah, I guess."

"Where'd you learn to lie like that?" Zuko asked her. Aang mentally chuckled. _I think I know_, he thought. It seemed that Azula kept all of her cunning and deceit, as well as her brilliant acting.

She ignored her brother and looked at Aang. "But why did you think I would be against you so easily? Don't you know that I want to travel to the Golden City as much as you do? Don't you... trust me?" This was a newer, more sensitive side he wasn't used to seeing from Azula. He quickly thought of something to say to get him out of this type of situation. 

"I've... had bad experiences in the past," he admitted, averting his eyes. Azula could easily tell he was hiding something, but she chose not to dwell on it for once. "But I'm willing to keep it there this time." This time, he spoke the absolute truth. He still wanted to get back home, but now his immediate concerns were for the present, in this place.

"Then maybe the three of us can all start over again, as real friends this time," Azula said, looking to them both. Zuko nodded with agreement. Aang and Azula clasped hands, as Aang had managed to get his hands under his legs and in front of him during their conversation. He was still bound, but it was not as bad.

"Friends," he agreed.

He was officially friends with Azula now, he thought with a grin. What was the world coming to?

* * *

Long Feng watched the small form in the distance, flying away from his city as the sun slowly set. The Avatar and that girl had bested him once, due to him underestimating them. He would show them not to ever mess with him and threaten his power again. A King's defeat caused uncertainty among the common people. If he was deemed unable to rule, they would forcefully remove him. He would make them pay for making a fool of him.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Boy, that was a difficult chapter to write. Sorry if it seems choppy, because I wrote it over a long period of time. I don't know when the next update will be, but the craze of Super Smash Bros. Brawl has sort of been dying down. Sort of. Anyone who has the game want to trade friend codes? (:**

**In this chapter, we finally got to see how things will really begin to change from the normal show. Again, sorry for the long update gap. An update for "A World Divided" will hopefully come soon, for anyone interested. Please review, if there are still readers left! For my defense, I know plenty of authors who update less frequently than me :)**


	7. The Stone Throwers

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long update gap in both of my stories. I've been incredibly busy with family over, job hunting, drama club, as well as school and homework. It hasn't been a fun few weeks.**

**For those of you who can't tell, I'm starting off almost every chapter now with dream sequences of Aang's real life, before and after the Comet.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 1: Fire**

_Chapter 6: The Stone Throwers_

_The monstrous wave followed after the low flying bison. Aang held on to Appa's reins, pulling them in order to steer in the appropriate direction. The large white creature ducked, dodged, and rolled in midair to avoid the blasts of fire that shot at them from the numerous towers inside the Inner Walls of Ba Sing Se. The wave of water that was following them was not trying to topple the group—it was a defensive mechanism. In her greatest feat of waterbending yet, Katara held out a gigantic wall of water that followed them in the air, warding off the fiery missiles. Aang had no idea how she had amassed so much water._

_His head throbbed as the explosions tore through the air. After being in captivity for two solid weeks in the dungeons of Ba Sing Se, the Avatar Gang was finally making their escape. Everything went smoothly until they got outside. It appeared that ever since the greatest Earth Kingdom city's takeover, the Fire Nation turned the Palace into their own unstoppable fortress. Aang and the others were captured during the day of Sozin's Comet, brutally beaten in the Fire Nation's clutches. Aang, and all of the others, had many new bruises and scars to add to their collections._

_It seemed surreal as Aang guided Appa out to freedom, finally reaching the Inner Walls of the Palace grounds and changing direction. The bison flew directly upwards, keeping them the safest from turret attacks. Unfortunately, as Appa was about to clear the wall into the open sky, they happened to fly right under a turret. Aang cursed his luck as it shot at them, but Toph was quick enough to raise a thick stone slab from the very wall the turret was on and blocked it. Appa was unable to halt his momentum in time to turn and fly out of the way, and collided right into Toph's earth barrier. The side of the bison crashed into the stone wall, and with a pained roar, Appa groaned and descended slightly. Aang and the others were thrown against the wall. The Avatar, Toph, and Haru were able to cling onto it with ease, but ledges were quickly made for Sokka, Katara, and Zuko, who all landed with grace. Katara's water crashed to the ground._

_Haru hadn't yet left them after the unsuccessful invasion on the Day of Black Sun. He seemed determined to prove himself, rescue his father, and help save the world. His bending grew tenfold. Aang remembered only too painfully when a storm of Fire Nation soldiers came from their guard station nearby, grouping at the base of the wall. Bows were pointed at them. They were trapped._

_Haru made a movement, raising a protective wall of earth before the soldiers could react. "You guys, get out of here! I'll hold them off!" Haru said to them._

"_We're not leaving you here!" Katara yelled to him. Aang's heart fluttered. She was so caring, so stubborn. It was one of the many reasons why he loved her._

"_You have to! Get on Appa before they do!" the long-haired earthbender said. He could feel earthbenders coming towards them... the Dai Li. Haru's face, now pale and scarred from many days in the dungeons, gave a pleading look to Aang. "Please, the world needs you. You need to get out of here. Don't worry about me." Aang's stare locked his eyes onto his own. He was just as stubborn and steady as any other earthbender, he realized. And determined. He wanted to help them in any way possible, and this was the way he felt. Aang nodded._

"_Alright, let's get out of here," Toph said, strengthening her own wall, trying to ward off the turret blasts from above them. Zuko, with one parting look to Haru, jumped down to Appa, who was floating close to the ground. Sokka was next, reluctantly. Toph came after him, and only Aang, Katara, and Haru lingered._

_The waterbender held her hands together for a moment. "Thank you," she said to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. The earthbender blushed. Aang put a hand on his shoulder._

"_Be careful," Aang said. "Don't... you know... on us."_

_Haru smiled. "I won't."_

_The Avatar and the waterbender gave one last farewell to their friend, and jumped onto the bison. Aang blasted away the soldiers that were getting too close to them, trying to goad his bison into action. With some loud, comforting shouts, the bison shook off the pain and flew away. Below them, the Avatar Gang, now once again reduced to five, watched as Haru smashed the earth barrier down on all of the soldiers and the Dai Li, and then land on the ground and fight them all with his magnificent earthbending feats._

_They never saw him again._

Aang was, to put it simply, extremely annoyed. His wrists were completely swollen and in pain from the rock cuffs which still held him in place. Zuko's complaints did nothing to make it better—it wasn't that he was complaining because of the pain, he was complaining because Aang, a boy several years younger, _didn't_ complain. Zuko and Aang were still bound by the rocks put on them by Long Feng's Dai Li, but they were able to stretch their arms under their bent legs, putting the cuffs in front of them, making it a little more comfortable. At the very least, they were able to feed themselves and do very basic things. The pain and annoyance was made even worse by the sweltering heat of the summer day in the Fire Nation. His clothes clung to his sweaty body and his face was turning red from the sun. It was nearly as hot as it was in the Si Wong Desert, and several times more humid.

Azula, on the other hand, seemed to think it was quite funny. She snickered whenever Zuko moaned, and there was always a triumphant gleam in her eyes afterward. She was able to best the Dai Li with pure trickery, something that Aang or any of his previous friends weren't used to doing. Of course, they were accustomed to being on the receiving end of it, courtesy of their enemy Azula.

Now, in his mind, Aang referred to this Azula as Nice Azula, and the one that he previously knew—the one that _killed_ him—as Bad Azula. It was still odd to think of her as a friend now, but he still didn't fully trust her. It would take a lot of time for that to develop. His back quivered slightly, as if remembering an old wound, but there were no scars to speak of. Aang still remembered it quite vividly—the spirit of the planet surging into him, flooding the boy with power, only to have it taken away a moment later, by the Princess's lightning. That time, pain flooded into his body, exiting by the sole of his foot. He knew it wasn't the same Azula that was in front of him. But it was hard to lay down his guard completely to her, despite their vernal friendship. He would not yet be able to rely on her in battle, or when he needed help most. There was an underlying fear—there was always going to be one, he knew—that she was going to turn on him again. And the next time, it might be for real. Trust was earned, but he wouldn't be able to explain to her why it was taking her so long to earn it.

As the result of one very confusing stir of emotions, Aang felt helpless. Lately, his thoughts had been going into a full circle with no clear answer. He wanted the help of his friends again.

He missed the Old Zuko, one that grew to offer advice as invaluable as his Uncle's. He missed the pillar of quiet, supportive strength. After the fateful day of the Comet, they sparred each day, trying to outclass the other. Zuko was his silent, worthy, contemplative companion.

He missed Old Sokka's sarcastic wit and surprising intellect. The Water Tribe boy always had a plan of action, a way to get them out of their troubles. What he lacked in bending he made up in resourcefulness, and even Zuko looked to him with full respect. Aang had missed his ability to brighten up any situation, but in more recent days, his humor had grown dull with hopelessness.

He missed Toph's biting sarcasm and blunt comfort. She was unconquerable, and often took the lead of the group when they were feeling particularly hopeless or depressed. She was always the first to take action, the first to beat their opponents' faces into the ground.

Last of all, he missed Katara. His beautiful, strong, willful Katara. He felt a painful ache in his stomach as he thought of her, how much he missed her, how much he loved her. He needed her comfort. His eyes glistened as he thought about how he was never able to hold her in his arms, how he couldn't fully, truly express his feelings. The young woman was the one that held them all together. He wiped away the budding tears as he thought of the waterbender.

He switched his thoughts back to Long Feng, not wanting to think of his friends. How did the earthbender gain control of the city? He didn't remember it before... did he build it himself? What had caused his falling out with the king of Ba Sing Se? Thinking of Long Feng made him think of how Azula used her brilliant acting to persuade Long Feng she was on his side, and thinking of that made the boy think of the confusing friendship with her all over again. He mentally groaned. It was making his head ache.

"What is that?" Zuko suddenly asked, pointing downward with his rock cuffs. Aang and Azula looked over the furry edge of the bison. Aang's eyes widened. He could have sworn he was looking down on an Earth Kingdom village. It had ramshackle walls around it—very weathered and beaten by _something_—and stone buildings with shingled roofs. Some tents were set up within the walls. Aang suddenly remembered that it might in fact be an Earth Kingdom town—many war refugees had come to live in the Fire Nation. Did that mean they were under the rule of Long Feng? At the moment, Aang wasn't feeling particularly cautious. He wanted these cuffs off, and _now_. He never felt so helpless without his earthbending.

"We're going," Aang said simply, pulling on the reins. The bison moaned and descended, landing at the base of the mountains the town was situated next to. Zuko understood his reasons for wanting to go and he looked just as eager to get the cuffs off. As they slowly approached the town on foot, Aang was able to spot stone watch towers facing the mountains. When they were far enough away from the stone monoliths, Aang looked back at them. His eyes widened upon the sight. Between the two mountains was a beautiful bay, the water a sea of fire as the sun began to set under the horizon. Suddenly, it all made sense to him—the watchtowers were for waterbender attacks, and the weathered stone walls were from those assaults. Soldiers were patrolling the walls of the town, and he realized that it may in fact be a military camp—Long Feng's possible front against the Water Nation. He wondered why the 'King' would want to get involved in this war. From what he knew of both of the Long Fengs, neither of them would fight against the enemy actively, if there wasn't something in it for them. Aang stored his findings away for later, turning back to the camp as Zuko and Azula continued to walk ahead of him.

The dry, dead grass cracked under his feet as he walked. It had died recently. Was it because of the heat?

"Is it always this hot in the Fire Nation?" Aang asked his companions. "I don't remember it being like this. Are you having a drought?"

"No," Zuko answered. He kicked at the dry grass, sending clumps of dirt into the air. "This isn't because of a drought. See the grass among the mountainsides? Something else did this."

"Waterbenders," Azula hissed. "This camp must have to withstand periodic attacks."

"Wait, they can absorb the moisture from the ground?" he asked, surprised. In his world, only the swampbenders, Hama, and Katara were able to do that…

"Yes, most foot soldiers can. With little water available on land, they suck the ground dry. Usually you can tell where they have been by the ground and the plants," Zuko answered solemnly. "They destroy our lands," he muttered with hatred.

"You guys really don't like waterbenders, do you?" Aang asked, frowning. "I used t—… I _have_ great friends from the Water Tribes," he said. He still had Sokka and Katara… they weren't gone. He was going to see them again.

"They killed our mother," Azula said under her breath. Her voice shook. "She was fishing out in the water… and they swallowed her boat whole. She drowned."

"I'm sorry," Aang said, putting his head down. _Wait a minute_… He knew Zuko and Azula's mother… "What was her name?" he asked.

Azula stopped walking. Turning around, she locked her golden gaze with his. "What does it matter?"

"Ursa," Zuko answered him. The siblings continued walking again. _Ursa_… Aang had met Ursa. Some time after fleeing from Ba Sing Se after being imprisoned the day of the Comet, they came across a rebellion that was gathering. Bumi was their leader, and Ursa was with them, to Zuko's surprise. Aang remembered the moment that he was reunited with her well. After that day, the Fire Prince changed greatly. She was a kind, gentle woman. He was sad to hear that she was no longer alive. "I'm sorry. Azula just misses her," Zuko said apologetically. "She doesn't have much to remember her by anymore."

"Only this stupid headpiece," Azula grumbled. It was then that Aang noticed the flame-shaped headpiece in her raven-colored hair. He was so accustomed to seeing it on 'Bad Azula' that he didn't even notice it. His eyes widened in surprise. Usually, if he remembered correctly, that was a sign of royalty. He voiced his thoughts to them. Azula laughed. "Yeah, a long time ago."

"Our village used to be where a huge Fire Nation palace once was, but it was destroyed by the Water Nation. I guess you could say we're descended from royalty," Zuko said with a smirk. "Ursa was from the Golden City, while our father would have been considered Fire Lord, if the war never happened." Chills went up Aang's spine. He never thought about it, but now he realized that Ozai existed here. He hoped that he would never run into him.

"My mother gave this to me," Azula said, speaking of her headpiece. She said nothing else on the matter.

* * *

After a short walk to the stone walls, they were confronted by guards as they tried to get in the town, which Aang expected. It _was_ a military camp, after all. Unfortunately for Aang and Zuko, neither of the two guards were earthbenders, and they were permitted to enter the town to search for one to remove their stone cuffs.

"So what should we do? Ask everyone if they're an earthbender?" Azula asked as they passed through the gates. The place seemed almost like a regular town on the inside, albeit a rougher-looking one. Male and female soldiers commanded and patrolled all over the place, and some younger trainees were being taught by older veterans. They all wielded weapons, and didn't seem to be earthbenders. Sabishi, his lemur, cried pitifully in his hands. She, like Zuko and Aang, was still wrapped up in a stony grip. She hadn't been able to stretch her limbs for a full day now. Aang looked up at the sky as the day faded into night. They'd have to get free of their binds soon.

"Let's ask around," Aang agreed. Just as he was about to speak to a woman, the sound of a gong wailed through the town. Aang looked for the source of the noise, spotting it right above the gates they had just walked through. The watchman banged it again.

The change was immediate. Every single person halted their playing or their training, picking up their weapons and armor and rushing to the front gates. More people flooded out of buildings and tents, ready for battle. Aang, Zuko, and Azula were the only ones not moving, looking around in the sea of Earth Kingdom soldiers, completely confused.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked, trying unsuccessfully to draw his broadswords despite his bound wrists. Robed men came out of one of the main buildings, followed by a bearded man. Aang immediately recognized the robed men as Dai Li. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he realized that Long Feng must have had control over this town. The bearded man looked very familiar to him, but he couldn't place the name. They all started issuing orders.

Large hooks crashed against the top of the wall, knocking down some of the watchmen. Dai Li rushed to the scene, earthbending some of the hooks away before the unseen enemy could climb atop the walls. Some more stood at the base of the wall, punching into the stone, the effects of which were unseen to Aang, Zuko, and Azula. All of the soldiers lined up near the three, as if ready to storm out into the fray. The kids were pushed out of the way.

"What're you kids doing?" one man growled to them. It was the same bearded man from before.

"We came to get help! What's going on?" Zuko asked him. When the man was closer, Aang was able to recognize who he was. He was Tyro, Haru's father. Sure enough, the brown-haired earthbender stepped up next to his father a moment later.

He had changed significantly. The Haru that Aang knew was once a good-natured, sensitive young man, eager to make a difference in the world alongside his father. This Haru was battle-hardened and rough and rippling with muscle. He disregarded the Avatar and his friends, stepping in front of the soldiers congregated in front of the wall, waiting.

"This is no place to find help, kid. We're right in the middle of a battle," Tyro said gruffly.

"We know that! But against what? Waterbenders?" Zuko asked. "We want to help! Get these rocks off of us!" the young man shouted, shaking his bound wrists.

"Yeah. We've been expecting an attack from those monsters," Tyro growled. "Get to safety. This is no place for kids." He walked up next to his son. Zuko grit his teeth, and shouted out in frustration.

"I can't believe this! Can't we get these stupid things off?!" he yelled hopelessly. The Dai Li standing at the base of the wall suddenly opened it outwards, and all of the soldiers, plus Haru and Tyro, rushed out to fight, shouting battle cries.

"You heard him! We have to get away, we aren't safe here!" Aang yelled to the two. The Avatar turned around to head deeper into the small town, trying to find safety. He felt trapped. He hated being trapped. The waterbenders outside were blocking their escape. If only they could get to Appa... "Oh, no! Appa's still out there!" Aang shouted to the two, distressed.

"What can we do? Appa will be fine!" Azula said to him.

"I can't just _leave _him out there!" Aang said to Azula, offended. He spotted an old woman beckoning to them, wanting the kids to go with her. "Go with that lady. She's probably got somewhere safe you guys can go."

"What about you?" Zuko asked him, his brow furrowed.

"I'm going to help Appa," he answered, tossing the screeching Sabishi to Azula. Before they could protest further, he ran off toward the gates of the town, his hands still bound. He knew he was being stupid. There wasn't much he could do against numerous enemies with his hands bound. But Aang wasn't one to give up easily.

As soon as he was through the gates of the town again, his eyes saw destruction and war. They were not meeting for the first time—his eyes were accustomed to this. He ran right through the battle, eyes focused on the bay he saw earlier, which now had three Water Navy ships docked in it. Blue-clad men in leather armor tried to attack him, but he easily jumped over the swings and blasted them away with bursts of air from his feet. These men were very different than the ones under Sokka. While Sokka's men wielded bone and other primitive weapons, these soldiers had sleek, metal ones. One man he saw had a sword covered with gruesome spikes.

The airbender dodged to the side as water cut through the air where he was moments before. The man rushed up to him, readying more water from his pouch. Aang noticed that he had ice wrapped around his wrists, neck, and legs—more ammunition if he required it. Ice spikes were hurled at him, but Aang deflected them with a well-timed gust of wind from his mouth. Before the man could retaliate, the Avatar ran up past him, knocking him out by hitting the soldier on the head with his earth cuffs. Aang smirked. They were usually annoying, but he supposed they were somewhat useful.

As he neared the bay, he was surprised to see that the Water Navy ships were gleaming and silver, reflecting the sun's rays and nearly blinding him. He found it to be a large contrast to the normal, blacker Fire Navy ships he was used to. He wondered why Sokka's ship was wooden.

Aang heard a loud, familiar growl, and looked up into the sky for its source. "Appa!" he called out. The bison was flying overhead, dodging the harpoon shots which were aiming for him, coming from the ships. Aang glared in their direction, but called to his bison again. "Appa, get down here!" His faithful bison answered his call, and when he was low enough, Aang hopped on his back. He looked to the ships, one of which stopped firing. There seemed to be a disturbance on board, and Aang was determined to help. They had nearly shot down Appa.

Aang snapped the reins, urging his bison on. "Come on, Appa! We're going to help!" he shouted to his friend over the roar of the wind. The bison growled in response, and moments later, landed on the deck of the ship, smacking one of the harpoon launchers away with his tail. The disturbance on board was caused by Haru and a gang of earthbenders. Aang met them on the deck as several soldiers rushed up to deal with them all. "Let me deal with them," Aang said to Haru. "Get your soldiers out of here."

The earthbender smirked. "Forget it. There's no way I'm letting you fight all of them alone," Haru said. He seemed much older to Aang, and accustomed to leadership. The other soldiers all looked up to him. Aang nodded and hopped off of his bison.

"First, get rid of these for me," Aang said, holding up his bound wrists. With one quick movement, they crumbled to dust, and Aang flexed his sore wrists. He got into a bending stance, while Haru held a spear forward. They faced the group of half a dozen soldiers, as Haru's few remaining survivors also readied themselves for battle.

Aang's motions were quick and fluid, and, unnoticed by him, almost like a waterbender. He cut out at the soldiers with small arcs of air from his hands, easily dodging each of their blows and knocking them down with an air-powered kick to the face. Two waterbenders tried attacking him at once, but the Avatar held out his palm and started the air circling around him, making a barrier of wind. He used it to repel the soldiers around him. Their escutcheon shields did nothing to defend them against an airbender.

Haru was a fighting force by himself. He swept his spear outward, toppling two of his enemies, and sliced into their leather armor. His own three soldiers behind him did nothing but watch the two as they dominated over their foes. The earthbender stabbed his spear into the harpoon launchers, destroying them all. Bladed boomerangs thrown at them from the other two ships were stopped by Aang.

Haru and his three earthbenders stood around the deck of the ship, pulling up slabs of stone and plunging them into the silver hulls. "Ready for the next one?" Aang asked Haru with a smirk.

* * *

The battle was over by the time Aang, Haru, and the other three soldiers returned to the town. The battle was won, but it was a costly victory. Blood and bodies were strewn over the land, and many more Water soldiers were captured, their escape route cut off from the four warriors.

Aang was contemplative as they silently walked back to the town. Just like Iroh, Zuko, Azula, Mai, and Long Feng, Haru did not know him. He didn't expect him to. This Haru was so different. He watched Appa as he flew above them, the only one staying out of the blood and violence.

Luckily, the town was not too damaged. The walls needed repairs, but Aang knew they were used to doing this frequently. As he was observing the damage done to the walls, a voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "You're alright."

Aang turned, spotting Azula leaning against one of the walls, a now-freed Sabishi stretching her limbs out on her shoulders. Her clothing was scuffed and torn in some places, and she was covered in dust and mud. Aang didn't speak.

"That was really foolish," Azula said. "But I'm glad you're unharmed."

"Thanks for caring," Aang said with a tired grin. Boy, he really needed to get his old body into shape...

"Can you please get these things off of me?" Aang and Azula turned to the voice, which was Zuko going around and begging to get his earth cuffs off. None of the earthbenders listened, too busy with their work. Azula snickered at him.

"Hey, kid," Haru said to Aang, putting a hand on his shoulder. "My dad would want to meet you. Without you, I don't know if our mission would have succeeded."

"Don't call me 'kid,'" Aang said.

"Sorry," Haru quickly apologized. "But will you come?"

"Sure," he replied. "But as long as they come with me," he added, gesturing to Zuko and Azula.

"Of course." Aang nodded to Azula, and Aang followed after Haru. The firebender followed him, pulling her brother along, pinching him on the arm.

"Azula, let go!" he said to her, annoyed. He shook out of her grip.

"You're like a little brother, you're so fun to tease," she said, smirking.

"I hate little sisters," he mumbled.

The three were led to the main building in the back of the town, the same one that Aang saw Haru and Tyro emerging from earlier. Inside of the building was a single war room, occupied by a large table covered in maps and other documents. Tyro sat at the head of the table, surrounded by Dai Li agents. He looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Hello, Avatar Aang," Tyro said to him. Aang had introduced himself to Haru earlier. "I am Tyro, Haru's father and leader of the Stone-Throwers."

"The Stone-Throwers?" Aang asked, his brow rising in confusion.

"We are a legion of earthbenders dedicated to fighting against the encroaching waterbenders from the south," Tyro explained to him proudly. Judging from the Dai Li agents posted there, Aang also assumed they were under the leadership of Long Feng, considering they were also a part of Long Feng's part of the Earth Kingdom... even though it was in the Fire Nation. The whole thing made Aang confused.

"Why are you fighting them here and not in the Earth Kingdom?" Aang asked. Tyro sighed and Haru averted his eyes.

"Originally, our village was in the Earth Kingdom, but we fled here for a safe haven that King Long Feng promised us. Instead, we found that we were chased by the war, and decided to stand our ground and fight back. We've been defending the Fire Nation coasts from their attacks ever since," Tyro explained. "The loss of many of our own inspired us to fight."

"That was when they took my mother away," Haru muttered, his arms crossed.

"But we'd like to thank you for helping us," Tyro said, quickly changing the subject. "Without you, this battle would have ended differently." He bowed in respect to Aang. "We'd also like to thank this young lady also," Tyro added, smiling to Azula and bowing. "She used some impressive firebending to fight them." Aang and Zuko turned to Azula in anger, who stared back at them, unflinching.

"Are you crazy? You could've gotten yourself killed!" Zuko reprimanded her.

"You're too inexperienced for battle," Aang said to her. She rounded on him.

"_I'm_ too inexperienced? What about you? You're the one who's been sitting all cozy in that fire stone for one hundred years!" she retorted angrily, storming out. Tyro and Haru awkwardly stood watching them fight, not commenting any more. Aang did nothing but let the guilt flood into him again. This may not have been his world, but he failed it, just like at home.

"Zuko, let's go. We're leaving," Aang said to him, his eyes downcast. "We were glad to help," he added to Haru and Tyro.

"Stay a little longer and rest," Tyro said. "It is no common feat for children as young as yourselves to be involved in a battle such as this one."

"It's okay. Thanks for the offer," Aang said, walking out of the building.

Zuko paused and held up his still bound wrists to the earthbenders. "Can you get these off, please?"

* * *

Bato's eyes observed the damage wrought unto the Fire Nation lands. His sleek, silver ship docked in the bay next to the three destroyed ones. His ship stayed away from the battle, just in case something like this would happen. Bato smirked. He was much cleverer than them.

He, of course, was clean and unwounded from the battle, for he played no part in it except to command. He waited patiently as his soldiers gathered the dead and wounded, burying those gone and carrying the wounded onto the sole remaining ship. The rest of his soldiers were captured, but he didn't care for them at the moment.

His eyes caught on a glint of gold in the mud. Interested, he bent down to pick it up. He wiped it clean with the leather uniform of a passing soldier, and he examined it. If he was correct, the piece of gold was an ornate headpiece of the ancient, royal line of Fire. It was perfect. One of Sokka's interrogated men mentioned a girl traveling with the Avatar that wore one of these, and it could only belong to her. Smirking again, he pocketed it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Again, sorry that this chapter took so long to come out. I feel terrible for updating so rarely (for me) this early in the story! I'm surprised that there are people still reading this. Well, these long update gaps will end once I finish "A World Divided," which is three chapters away from the end. After that, this story will be my sole project for a while, and the updates will come **_**much**_** faster.**

**That said, please review! So many people used to read this, but I've gotten much less reviews for the last chapter, even though I probably deserve it :P**


	8. The Spirit World

**Author's Notes: "A World Divided" is finally complete! I can devote full attention to this story for a little while now. Trust me, I will get a sufficient amount of chapters in. I am quite excited for the rest of Book 1, because I've managed to come up with quite a lot of changes from the show, and I'm sure you'll all enjoy it.**

**This episode shows off another Fire Nation parallel. Basically, I'm switching two episodes around and putting them out of order, with my own unique twists. Remember how the Fire Nation specializes in industry and weapons manufacturing? Well, the Water Tribes have something quite different, which I will explain... But in the next chapter. This one was getting too long.**

**Oh, I guess you can consider Aang's real world AU after "The Day of Black Sun" episodes, though I am trying to keep some elements from after that.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 1: Fire**

_Chapter 7: The Spirit World (Summer Solstice, Part 1)_

_The Comet streamed high above them, leaving a tail of fire behind it. Aang, his friends, and all of their warriors looked up at it with a grim look of foreboding. They didn't win the battle in time. The Fire Nation forces would be striking back any moment now..._

_Aang and Zuko were the ones who went to fight Fire Lord Ozai together. Unfortunately, Ozai had foreseen the attack and had many defenses planned, including a full platoon of royal guards with him at all times. Aang had finally caught his first glimpse of the ruthless tyrant in person, but the Fire Lord slipped away as more royal guards came to fill his place. Aang and Zuko had wasted much time and energy fighting them off and they were forced to retreat or face their deaths. Aang wasn't able to go into the Avatar State because of his locked chakras then. As he dreamt, he wished he had gained spiritual help earlier..._

_His thoughts were immediately forgotten, for when Aang and Zuko returned to the battlefield to retreat, his friends and their second invasion force were winning against the Fire Nation soldiers. Everything was going smoothly until the arrival of Sozin's Comet, turning the sky red in its power. Aang, Zuko, and all of the other firebenders there felt the power coursing through them, but the enemy soldiers were able to turn the tides first._

_Friends around him fell to the onslaught. Master Pakku was bested by a dozen firebenders' simultaneous blasts. Chey, a strengthened firebender, exploded when his own bombs caught fire. Katara and Sokka were losing hope—they had learned earlier that Azula and Ozai had their father and the first invasion force executed. Suki, freed from prison, was fighting valiantly, but she was the first to organize the retreat. Jeong Jeong's firebenders stayed behind to hold the enemies off, but the master firebender himself was the last to fall in a spectacular feat of flames._

_They managed to flee from the attack on the capitol, but many lives were lost. At the same time, the Fire Nation mounted an attack on the Earth Kingdom, taking over the rest of the Earth Kingdom. Only small rebellions and villages were left free of Fire Nation rule. Only the Avatar and the few friends he had left stood tall. After that, they never attempted a full invasion again._

Aang was struck with a sense of déjà vu as the bison flew over the dirty, polluted river. The sun was hanging high in the sky, just past its zenith for the day. The group was hot, tired, and especially hungry after a full day of flying. The Avatar was surprised that Appa didn't fall into the dirty water beneath them.

Azula, as she was usually doing when she was bored, tossed a ball of fire up and down in her hand. Occasionally, she'd let out a tired sigh as if trying to communicate her boredom. _Well, if she wants to be entertained_, Aang thought, _it won't be me doing the entertaining_. After leaving the Stone Throwers' encampment, Azula had realized that she had lost her prized golden headpiece, and since then, her attitude had become sour. Despite the seemingly-aggressive feelings she had expressed towards her mother, Aang could easily tell the heirloom was extremely important to her.

Zuko was silent. Almost broody, even. Aang was shockingly reminded of the Zuko he knew well, which was starting to blur the two of them together in his head. The two worlds he now knew seemed to be blending themselves together, making the two Zuko's seem like one. That helped to settle one dull ache...

_Katara... Sokka... Toph... I need you_, he thought sadly, the orange light of the sunset reflecting in his eyes. They were still the holes inside of his heart that weren't yet filled. A light weight on his head shook him from his thoughts, and Sabishi the lemur chittered in his ears. Her long, bushy tail swept around his head of growing hair. _And I miss Momo, too!_ He laughed, taking the lemur off of his head and petting her. _Still, Sabishi isn't bad_. She was much more affectionate than her counterpart ever was.

Appa groaned with tiredness, but he seemed reluctant to land in the dirty water. "It's okay, buddy. It doesn't seem that bad," Aang comforted him, hanging over the side of the bison's head. He inspected the water closely. "Actually... just fly higher," Aang told him uneasily. The water was cloudy and dirty... and there were many floating fish at the surface of the water.

"That's gross," Azula said, scrunching her nose. "It reeks of rotten fish."

"Well... that's pretty much what this river's full of," Aang said. "I wonder what happened?"

"The water's poisoned," Zuko said, taking his turn to inspect the pollution. "We should try to find the cause of all of this. Sooner or later, it will affect everything around it."

"Or everything else _in_ it," Aang said, looking ahead of him. "Look."

Ahead of them, the dirty, ugly river widened, and right in the middle of it was a series of interconnected wooden docks, inlaid with wooden houses on stilts. Aang squeezed the bridge of his nose. _Not this place..._

"It looks like some sort of a fishing village," Zuko pointed out.

Azula snorted. "I wonder how successful _that_ venture is," she said, bitingly sarcastic as usual. "Great observation, Zuzu!"

"Azula, just be quiet for a minute," Aang said, rubbing his temples. Azula crossed her arms and turned away, huffing. Neither of them noticed her shooting dark glares at their backs. _I know this place. But a Fire Nation factory was the cause of the polluted water before... what is it this time?_ he wondered.

Since Appa couldn't land in the water or on the rickety dock, Aang landed his bison off on the shore across from the town. There was a tiny hut next to them, where Aang pointedly remembered an odd man ferrying them across the river. Sure enough, there was a bony, balding man waving to get their attention.

"Hey! Need a ride across the river? Last one for today!" he yelled out.

"So are we going?" Zuko asked Aang.

"Yeah, I want to see what's going on," the Avatar replied. _This place reeks of mystery... and fish._ He hopped off of the bison, patting the side of Appa's head. "You stay here," he told him. Sabishi, previously clinging to the top of his head, wrapped around one of Appa's horns. "You watch Appa, Sabishi," he said with a grin. A moment later, Zuko and Azula came down from the bison's saddle.

"_I_ don't really want to come. This seems like a waste of time," Azula said. Aang and Zuko walked right past her.

"Then don't," Aang said offhandedly. Azula fumed.

"Fine, I'll come! I just don't want to be bored to death," she said, quickly following after them.

By the time the three walked down the short, dirt path to the ferry dock, the old man was packed up and ready to go. "Hello, my name's Dock!" Aang nearly slapped his forehead. As soon as that name was said, he remembered everything about him. He very dearly hoped he wouldn't run into the same frustrations as last time. "Hey, those are funny markings. Are you the Avatar?" Dock asked, pointing to his arrows. He kicked the boat away from the dock after they all clambered in.

"Yeah. My name's Aang," he said with a forced smile of greeting.

"That's just great! We could really use your help!" Dock said happily, revealing a toothy grin.

"Yeah, I've noticed," Aang said, rolling his eyes. "But what happened to the river?"

"Did your village do this?" Zuko asked, leaning over the side of the boat.

"No, not at all! It was the Water Nation!" Dock said. "They have a laboratory not far from here, and they're dumping their chemical wastes into the water and polluting our air!"

"A laboratory?" Aang asked. "What's that?" Azula rapped him on the head with her knuckles.

"Wow, you really missed a lot living in that rock for the past one hundred years," the firebender said teasingly. "Or were you always like that?"

Aang rubbed his head, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, that tends to happen if you've been cut off from the world," he said blankly. He turned back to Dock.

"We don't really know too much, but the waterbenders are doing all different kinds of secret experiments in there. Whatever it is, it's making our Painted Lady mad," Dock explained, paddling slowly to the village.

"The Painted Lady?" Aang asked. _Katara?_

"Yes, she's the river spirit," the man informed them. "Most of us used to respect her, but she started to destroy parts of our village and take people away!"

"The Painted Lady did that?" Aang asked, gaping.

"Yes, so we need your help. Who better than the Avatar to solve Spirit World troubles?" Dock asked. "You're just in time, too! The Summer Solstice is approaching."

"The Summer Solstice?" Zuko asked. "So?"

"Each Solstice, the Spirit World and our world come closer and closer to touching, until there's really no line between them at all!" Dock answered. "We don't know what'll happen then!" And for no reason at all, Dock began laughing.

"What a kooky old man," Azula said to the other two.

* * *

"Oh... The Fire Nation lands are so hot," Kanna said, reclining in the earthen pool of ice she had made herself. "Prince Sokka, you should make one for yourself. It is a nice weapon against the heat," she said to her grandson.

The old woman was in a small clearing in the forest, resting from their long journey of searching for the Avatar's trail. In between Sokka's extensive training and their endless search, the old waterbender was tired. Sokka's back was turned to her as he spoke.

"I don't need any cold water. What we need to do is find the Avatar and make me stronger," he replied, trying to contain his anger.

"Oh, but we've searched so long already..." the old lady said, letting out a long moan of tiredness.

Sokka turned around in anger. "You're so frustrating! Come back to the ship in an hour, or we're leaving."

"_TURN AROUND_!" Kanna shouted at him. "Give an old woman some dignity!"

Sokka covered his eye and rushed off, suddenly feeling very sick.

* * *

"So do you have any idea what you're doing?" Azula asked Aang as they waited for the sun to set fully.

"Somewhat," the Avatar replied. "I've worked with spirits before. I know what to do."

"Everyone get inside, the sun's setting!" Dock yelled out to the villagers.

"Well, see you later," Aang said to Azula, shrugging. He turned to face the water and began to wait. Azula frowned, but didn't move. The skinny, starving, and sick villagers herded into the main hut of the village, the only one untouched by damage.

"Come on, Zula," Zuko said, walking up to the two. The sky was darkening into night, and most of the villagers were already inside. She still didn't move. "Azula?"

"What?" she snapped at him.

"Hurry up, we have to go!" her brother urged her. Aang turned to them, seeing the older boy's scar-less face creased with worry for his younger sister.

"Azula, go. It's too dangerous for you," Aang said. "You heard Dock—the Painted Lady has been taking people away. Dock, don't close those doors yet!"

"Hey, it's his brother Xu now! Dock is inside!" the old man suddenly yelled, ready to close the doors of the village. Aang rolled his eyes—it was the same person again.

"Well, you heard Xu. Get out of here!" Aang urged his two friends. Zuko started to pull Azula along, and she reluctantly acquiesced.

With that minor problem over with, Aang turned back to the water and took a deep breath, waiting. The dark waters were still as the night grew cold, and a heavy fog descended over the area.

Zuko and Azula were not quite inside of the building yet when a little boy stuck his head out the window, his head of unruly brown hair bouncing. "She's coming," he whispered excitedly. At that point, Azula stopped and looked back at Aang.

"We can't just leave him," she said to her brother. "He doesn't know what he's doing!"

"You heard him _and _Xu. There's nothing we can do!" Zuko said to her.

"Get inside, quickly!" the loony old man urged them. "It's the Avatar's job, and he's the only one who can do it. He is the bridge between our worlds."

Back at the end of the docks, Aang patiently awaited the arrival of the river spirit. He was _not_ going to put his guard down like last time with Hei Bai—yes, he recognized the odd parallels again—and get attacked from behind.

A long distance away, over the top of the water, he saw her fade into existence.

* * *

Kanna laid her head back against the stone edge of the pool, taking a deep breath of relaxation. Why couldn't her grandson Sokka learn to appreciate these kinds of things? The cold dip was refreshing in the hot Fire Nation air. Why was he always so hurried? He was always planning things ahead, always had one goal in mind. He was very creative about his plans, and he never stopped...

...Except to flirt with the young women in the nearest town. Sedna, she couldn't believe that boy. She had to stop him all of the time. With pretty women around him, his mood always changed. It was nice for him, though. She did not want her dear grandson to become so possessed by his goals.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a deep rumbling all around her. She opened up one eye, but she didn't see anything. As she was about to sit up and take a look around, the ground rumbled again and rocks came up all around her, holding her in place.

"That's not just an ordinary Water Tribe woman, men," the Earth Kingdom soldier said, stepping from the trees. "She's one of their Elders."

"Leave me alone, if you know what's good for you," Kanna said to them.

"Forget it," the captain said. "You're too valuable of a captive to pass this chance up. Men, grab her."

She was having none of that! "Don't touch me!" she yelled hoarsely to the two soldiers as they stepped up to take her. "I know about you soldiers and your longing for a woman! Get away from me! _Perverts_!"

"Ma'am, please," one of the soldiers begged fearfully.

"I'm _naked_!" she shrieked. Inwardly, she was grinning like a demon.

"H-here, take y-your clothes!" another stuttering soldier said, handing her the blue clothing that was hanging on a tree branch. She snatched them out of his hand, covering herself up.

"All of you turn around now!" she ordered them.

* * *

Sokka wandered into the clearing, frustration written all over his face. Where was that old woman? He told her to be back to the ship a long time ago. He hoped she didn't drown in her ice pool or something. A couple of his leather-clad soldiers followed him.

"I don't see her anywhere, sir," one of them said.

"What happened? What are these rocks?" the other asked. "Was it a landslide?"

"No... These were caused by earthbenders," Sokka said, bending down to look at tracks in the ground. "Gran-Gran was taken by them."

* * *

For a quick moment, his heart skipped a beat. There she was, gently gliding across the water. Her wide hat and thin veil hid her face, giving her a mysterious quality that made her beautiful, in her own way. It was painful to watch her, because she reminded him so achingly of Katara. She was the closest thing he had seen to Katara ever since journeying to the Spirit World. He had the childish desire to see her true face, just to make sure. His mind entertained the thought that it was Katara under the guise of the spirit woman again.

The Painted Lady raised one slim hand, her long sleeves hanging down from the limb. The dirty water underneath her shot forward, off to the side of Aang, destroying part of the wooden dock. Aang covered his face with his hands, protecting himself from the flying splinters of wood. Aang intercepted her next attack by swinging his staff at the raging water, causing the attack to fall.

The spirit, or perhaps Katara, previously ignored him. Now, the water spiraled at him, but an air barrier splashed the water to all sides. He was about to dart over to her when she raised both of her hands into the air, lifting her face to stare at him emotionlessly. Aang almost faltered, disappointment growing inside of him. She wasn't Katara. He had to remind himself that he was alone in this world.

A mid-sized wave formed at her beck and call, threatening to wash over the part of the village where Aang stood. Aang's brow furrowed as he dropped his staff and jumped into the air, gripping the air currents in his hands. He waved his arms to let the winds become more intense, clashing with the water wave and throwing it back. Aang fell gently to the wooden surface again with a deep breath, getting into a stance. He could not falter now.

"He needs our help!" Azula argued with her brother. "I want to fight. I can't just stand here and watch him."

"He's doing fine," Zuko said to her, holding her shoulder to prevent her from moving. "Now, we _have_ to get inside. Who knows what that spirit could do?"

Azula shook herself free of her brother's grasp. "Fine, be a coward." And before he could stop her, the young firebender ran to the Avatar's aid.

Aang had his staff in his hand again as he jumped to the side to dodge the spike of ice that erupted from under him, destroying the wood in another splintery explosion. The Painted Lady's movements were all graceful, but her attacks were disastrous. A sharp arc of water cut out at one of the support beams, sending the platform Aang was on and part of a house into the water. Dirty water flooded around his shoes, seeping into them. He was unable to express his annoyance as he dodged another attack from the Painted Lady. She seemed to be switching between attacking him and the village.

As soon as he jumped over the attack, he saw her preparing another one. He was thinking about what to do next when a small arc of fire rushed out at her, pushing her back slightly with the force. Aang looked behind him after he regained his bearings to see Azula landing on the dock, recovering from her kick. She looked up at him.

"Seems like you needed help, Avatar-boy," she said with a smirk.

The next thing they knew, the Painted Lady was among the wooden village, tearing parts of it down with tendrils of water. A wall of water shot out from under one of the docks, cutting Aang and Azula off from the rest of the village. A wave picked up around them, and the Painted Lady pushed them away. Aang jumped after her with an almost feral frustration, slamming his staff down on the docks around her and destroying parts of the village himself with a torrent of wind. The spirit put her arms up to defend her face, her hat threatening to fall off her head and the winds shaking her robes and veil.

When the winds died, she sent a stream of water Aang's way and quickly withdrew, running across the water and barely causing a disturbance on it. Azula, trying to regain her balance on the quickly sinking piece of wood, fell on her bottom rather ungracefully as the water snatched her out from under her feet. The polluted, smelly water snaked around her limbs, dragging her after the Painted Lady.

"Help!" Azula shouted.

Before doing anything else, Aang unfurled his glider and took chase after the two. He willed the winds behind him to move faster, in order to propel himself and rescue Azula. He was quickly and easily reminded of a similar experience with a different spirit and a different friend, which only fueled his desire to rescue her further. Unfortunately, the Painted Lady was unusually fast, and to his horror, Azula seemed to be sinking into the water. She was panicking, but refused to scream. Instead, she tried blasting the water with fire, but it wasn't doing any good.

"Azula! Grab my hand!" Aang shouted to her, flying low enough to get her. His hand stretched out towards her, and she gave up her firebending effort to take it. Her pale hand stretched to him. _Closer... just a bit closer...!_ For the first time, he was able to see the desperation and the fear in her face, and he knew he had to save her. He put on one last burst of speed, and she was nearly in his grasp...

...When she sunk into the water's clutches and the Painted Lady's figure disappeared. Startled, Aang was unable to stop himself from crashing into the water, where he hit something hard and rolled, somehow, to dry land face-first. Grumbling, he picked his wet body up off of the ground. He looked in front of him, surprised to see a statue of the Painted Lady he was just chasing. He turned around, and he was startled to see several round rocks arranged in a circle, in which he was the center of. Realizing what happened, Aang quivered with frustration.

"_No_!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He was just so _angry_. He was furious at the war, the Spirit World, and himself.

But most importantly, he was angry at his inability to do anything, to change the way things were happening. All of his mistakes were being replayed, and he could do nothing about it. What was the purpose of dumping him in this world when he couldn't _change_ the outcomes? Whatever it was, he sure was screwing up his opportunity for a second chance.

* * *

Sokka followed the Earth Kingdom soldiers' trails on the back of his buffalo-yak, following after his grandmother alone. He ordered his soldiers to remain with the ship as he searched.

He nearly stepped on it before he noticed it on the ground—his grandmother's betrothal necklace. He often wondered why she kept it all these years, long after her husband was dead. The blue pendant was warm in his hands. Kanna had left it so he could follow, and the warmth signified that he was close. He was relieved. As soon as he had her back, he could resume his search for the Avatar.

Coincidentally, at that moment, the Avatar's bison sailed through the night sky, not far above him. Sokka narrowed his blue eye at it. Why was the Avatar flying so low to the ground? Were they searching for a place to camp? He looked closer, but was mildly surprised to see not the Avatar, but the inexperienced swordsman friend on the head of the bison, searching for something. Sokka sensed the opportunity. Was the Avatar missing? Could he be in these very woods that were all around him?

He was reminded of the warm blue necklace in his hand. No, his grandmother was more important.

* * *

Sitting there, Aang sort of figured out what was 'supposed' to happen next. Last time, he remembered Fang, Roku's dragon, coming to him. As soon as he thought about that, he sat up, alarmed.

Last time, Fang came so Roku could tell him something very crucial, the deciding factor of the war. Sozin's Comet. What about now? What sort of nasty truth awaited him? It wasn't like Sozin's Comet could arrive again, could it? It would empower the firebenders! _That's a good thing, isn't it? _he thought. The firebenders were on the good side now. Would Fang even come this time?

But then he remembered something different. In this world, everything was reversed—the order he had to learn the elements, the seasons, and even the Avatar cycle. That meant that a waterbending Avatar came before him, and not Roku. He wondered if it would be Kuruk, or someone he never met. There was no way to be sure. He wasn't even sure if he was going to be visited by an animal guide!

Aang sighed again in frustration. He was debating whether or not to leave the small island that the Painted Lady led him to, with her own statue in the middle of it. Behind her, there were some reeds growing rampant, but the island was completely surrounded by dirty water. He sat in the middle of the circle of stones with his knees folded against the rest of his body, almost like a cold, frightened child. Frowning, he stood up. He figured he'd try to get back to Zuko in the village, so they could figure out what to do... he didn't even know how he'd get there in the first place, since he was unable to bend.

After screaming earlier, he was able to work out that he was a spirit stuck in the mortal plane again. He stayed in his spirit form—even though his body was carefully seated next to him—just in case some kind of animal guide did come. He was debating whether or not to step back into his body when he saw a blue glow in the distance.

It definitely wasn't a dragon, he could tell that much. It was much smaller... but still quite a large animal. It was bounding to him across the water, stepping above it like it wasn't even there. Like all spirits, it was transparent and blue. It was a wolf, and quite a large one. It sped towards him... it wasn't stopping!

The large animal barreled him over before he could move, its heavy paws on his chest. Aang looked almost fearfully into its maw of sharp teeth, and he began to wonder if he could die as a spirit, or if he was somehow lost in the spirit world and it came to retrieve him and take him away forever... or back home! Before he could finish his list of things that could happen to him, the animal slobbered all over his face, licking every bit of it that he could find.

"Hey! Hey, stop!" Aang laughed, trying to push the wolf away. It stepped back, almost as if it was smiling to itself. Aang jumped to his feet. Immediately, he widened his eyes. This wolf was _huge_, a lot bigger than he previously thought. Standing on four legs, the spirit creature reached Aang's neck in height, and the rest of his body was wide and rippling with muscle. "Hmm... are you Avatar Kuruk's animal guide?" he asked the wolf. It barked in response and crouched down, almost as if it wanted to play. The wagging of his tail made Aang laugh, and as he was doing so, the wolf lunged at his hand. Before he could do anything, Aang was pulled off of his feet, and the next thing he knew, he was on the creature's back. He began to question how strong the thing really was! _Wait... do spirits even weigh anything?_ he wondered.

The wolf barely stirred Aang as it moved. Aang remembered from previous experiences that moving in the Spirit World was different than it was in the natural world. The Spirit World was not affected by anything in the natural world—a spirit could pass through solid objects and was not bothered by anything such as air, because nothing of that nature existed in the Spirit World. As a result, Aang felt no wind at his back as the wolf sprinted, but the wolf was also faster as a result of it. They could jump much higher, run much faster, and they weighed very little. As Aang saw earlier, a spirit could even walk across water. Spirits were nothing except for silent, invisible observers upon the world.

* * *

Kanna grinned to herself after she spotted a tiny puddle of water on the side of the road. The Earth Kingdom troops were leading her through a wooded area, probably to bring her to King Long Feng of Jie Duan. She had no interest in going there, so she planned her escape. She pulled a single drop of water from the puddle and used it to cut at her metal shackles every time her captors turned away, using only her fingers to manipulate the water.

"So," one of the soldiers began, "what is the 'Great Healer Kanna' doing so far away from her home?" he asked snidely.

"Why do you want to know, you rude, dirty little boy?" she asked him. Her tone was accusing. Her eyes darted to their corners to see his reaction. The soldier was fuming.

"Well, you're just lucky we don't deal with you right now, you annoying old hag!" he yelled at her. "Don't get so smart with us. We know Water Tribe women aren't trained to fight."

Kanna cackled to herself. _Oh, those ignorant young fools..._ Her laughter immediately stopped as she looked up at the sky, surprised. A spirit sped past—a spirit wolf, with a young bald boy riding on its back. _Are there any Water Tribe Spirit Shamans around? _she wondered. The wolf almost seemed to be flying.

"I beg to differ," she said to the soldiers, numbering half a dozen. She pulled her wrists apart, snapping the damaged metal chain. She thanked Sedna for the swampy ground and moist air of the Fire Nation, as she had caught the startled officer with a surprise attack.

"Get her!" another one of the soldiers shouted. The inexperienced recruits pulled boulders from the ground, but with agility belying her true age, Kanna dodged out of the way. She smacked the other soldier's ostrich-horse on the flank with a whip of water, sending it speeding away with the screaming man on top of it.

Several small rocks were sent at the old woman at once, but she summoned a thin stream of water to circle in front of her and redirect the attack harmlessly, and then she twirled around and sent the water stream into the face of a fourth soldier, knocking him backwards. There were three left for her to deal with.

Something whizzed through the air behind her, striking one of the soldiers and pinning him to the ground by his uniform—icicles. "Nice of you to join me, grandson," Kanna said to Sokka, who hurled his boomerang at another soldier.

"I can't believe you let them capture you, Gran-Gran," he said to her, a shadow of a grin on his face, finishing off the last soldier with little effort.

"Now let's get back to camp," Kanna said happily. "I feel so violated. Those soldiers couldn't keep their hands off me!"

Sokka almost vomited.

* * *

From what he could gather, the spirit wolf was taking Aang far to the southeast, in a direction he guessed was the Southern Water Tribe. What was there? If Aang was correct, the wolf was going to bring him to an Avatar Temple... but he didn't know of any in this region...

The wolf was surprisingly close to the speed of Appa's flight, but the wolf traveled with very long, very high leaps and bounds. It skirted across the water as if it wasn't even there, so they reached their destination in no time. Aang was able to surmise it was one of the islands immediately north of the Southern Water Tribe—among that of the Southern Air Temple and Kyoshi Island—but he wasn't able to get a close look. The wolf leapt again, and disappeared right through the walls of the blue Avatar Temple with Aang right on his back. He didn't even flinch this time.

The spirit wolf finally skidded to a stop in a large, empty chamber, devoid of everything except a large statue on the far wall. Aang picked one leg up and over the side of the wolf and slid down, letting his spirit feet touch the floor. He had eyes for nothing else—just the Avatar statue, made of some sort of blue stone. As he walked closer, it was just as he expected—Kuruk.

"Alright, do I have to wait for some sort of solstice or something, again?" he asked of nobody in particular. The wolf let out a low growl to get his attention, and he looked to where the animal gestured. Up above the entrance of the chamber was a blue crystal which reflected the sunlight from outside. Just like in Roku's old temple, the sunlight was supposed to reflect at a certain angle, and then Aang would be able to talk to Kuruk. "Okay... the winter solstice... how many days away is it, again?"

The wolf just seemed to give its own version of a shrug.

"Some help you are," he said to it. "So what am I supposed to learn about this time?" It wasn't really some awesome strength of the waterbenders or the firebenders he wanted to know. It was the Spirit World that got him into this mess, and he was going to use it to get out.

It was a shame. He was starting to get used to nice Azula.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Wow, sorry this one took so long to get out. I started it as soon as I finished "A World Divided," but this chapter was longer than I thought and difficult to write.**

**Don't worry, I didn't forget about Azula. She's going to be rescued next chapter because this one was getting too long and I didn't want it to stretch on. Speaking of chapters that just stretch on, sorry if this one does. For important plot episodes, staying close to the episode is extremely important. After this and Part 2, I **_**promise **_**the chapters will get very different. There's some stuff I just **_**can't**_** include in the Fire Nation version of Book 1 (Jet and the Great Divide, for example). But don't worry. Jet will come in during Book 2.**

**Please review! My updates will come faster for a little while now, so I hope I can maintain my reviewers!**


	9. Avatar Kuruk

**Author's Note: How's that for a faster update? Anyway, there's no dream sequence for the beginning of this chapter. Aang hasn't gotten any sleep XD**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 1: Fire**

_Chapter 8: Avatar Kuruk (Summer Solstice, Part 2)_

His footsteps made no noise as he traveled over the metal grate. The Water Nation laboratory was huge—bigger than he imagined. It was a highly fortified and top-secret complex, surprisingly sophisticated for the Water Tribes he once knew. He had to keep reminding himself that these were totally different people, and with their ruling the world big changes had to happen. This sort of technological development would have normally been attributed to the Fire Nation in his "world."

From what he was able to see of the guards patrolling the laboratory, the Water Nation only used metal for high security areas or something they needed to keep secret. Their weapons were made of wood and bone, but some wielded long, metal katanas. In addition to them, there were waterbender soldiers on guard.

The inside of the complex was full of monotonous light metal hallways, as opposed to the dark metal of the Fire Nation Aang once knew. A heavy, foul-smelling scent hung in the hallways, similar to that of something rotten. Small, rectangular vents in the ceiling filtered in some clean air, in an attempt to keep the fumes from poisoning the workers. Before doing anything, Aang kept moving down the numerous corridors in more of an effort to find some information than to do any real damage.

About an hour before, Kuruk's spirit wolf companion brought Aang back to the fishing village in the middle of the polluted river. It was then that Aang remembered Sokka wasn't returned from the Spirit World until he calmed the raging spirit of Hei Bai, and it took even longer for Aang to remember exactly _how_ it was done. The black and white spirit was angry over the loss of his forest, so Aang showed him proof that it would grow back again. He deduced that the Painted Lady needed proof that her river would be clean and healthy in order to get Azula back. And that brought him to the factory, which was just upriver.

He was able to infiltrate the laboratory through the sludge pipes (he had plenty of experience doing so), and luckily, his airbending kept most of the poisonous, unknown substance off of him. The pipes were dumping the waste directly into the river, so it things couldn't have been easier for him. From there, he sought to learn what exactly the laboratory was and what they did there.

He poked his head, unnoticed, into numerous metal doors. All of them were filled with men in white or blue coats. In one room, research was being done on the properties of Spirit Oasis water, while in another, they seemed to be trying to figure out why platypus bears laid eggs. Inside the rooms, everything seemed so clean, serious, and just_ cold._ He couldn't look into them further, because he would have been easily discovered and the infiltration would have been pointless. He had to find a way to destroy everything. The guards were few and far between—most of them were outside of the complex. _This couldn't have been easier_, Aang thought with a smug grin.

At the end of one of the hallways stood a lone, almost silver metal door. Warily, he opened it, but there was no one inside. He shut the door with a sigh of relief and inspected the room. The first thing to catch his eyes was a table in the center of the room, cold and metal just like everything else in the prison cell-like complex. On top of it, however, were several small, glass vials containing all different kinds of unknown liquids.

He took a cautious step forward to the first vial, sniffing the green contents. He immediately staggered and gripped his nose, trying to block the putrid smell. He suddenly felt very sick. "Ugh, what is this stuff?" he asked of nobody in particular. It was then that he noticed that the vials were labeled. "Okay, this one just says 'poison'... no surprise there." The others, however, said _'Chi Block'_ and _'Chi Rush._' Aang scratched his head thoughtfully.

"What could that mean?" he wondered aloud. Suddenly, he remembered his mission and why he was there. He jumped, startled. He started with a small burst of air, knocking the small vials over. "One little thing at a time," he said to himself with a grin.

He ran out of the room, not caring if he wasn't sneaky anymore. He looked up at the ceiling and suddenly got an idea. _The air vents in the ceiling! _he thought with growing excitement. He pulled back his staff and let the air gather around it, and then unleashed it in a mighty swing, letting a mighty gust rip through the corridors. The latches of the air vents slammed shut, and got lodged inside the metal, sealing them. He continued down the hallways, letting the same thing happen to as many as he could find. One of the white-clad, intelligent-looking men ran into him in the hallway, but a quick blast of air sent him crashing into the metal walls, unconscious. Aang searched for a way to cause more destruction. He wished Toph and her metalbending was here...

He ran into several more of the people, which he soon learned were called _scientists_. Someone raised the alarm and several tan-skinned guards rushed into the complex, but in the enclosed space, Aang was able to knock them all back with continuous blasts of wind. They could do nothing against him. Even their waterbenders were insufficient.

As Aang ran through the corridors, the putrid, strong smell of the sludge being fed into the river suddenly assaulted him. He looked inside of the metal door closest to him, and was happy to see that it wasn't another laboratory. Instead, there was a complex web of pipes... and he knew that it must have been one of the pipes leading into the river, where the sludge was released. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. Luckily, he came into the laboratory with a different pipe and did not have to worry about the pipe control system. There was a lever in front of some sort of pressure meter. _Seriously... could this get any easier? _Aang wondered. He walked over to the lever and pulled. It didn't budge. He pulled harder. It didn't move an inch. He took a deep breath and pulled with all of his strength. "Why won't this _move_?!" he yelled in frustration. He was suddenly struck with another idea, and he took a step back.

He took another deep breath, braced his legs, and held both of his hands out in front of him, towards the stubborn lever. He began bending the air towards the lever, having it rise in intensity to muster the strength required to move it. He began to strain as he pumped more power into the winds. His clothes billowed all around him. Airbending wasn't an element of strength... it wouldn't work. With his old body, he would have been able to pull the lever effortlessly, and he grew even more frustrated.

A Water Nation man burst through the door and rushed at Aang, brandishing his weapon with a mighty yell. Unfortunately for him, he got caught in the strong air currents and slammed into the lever, pushing it the required amount. He slid to the ground, writhing in pain. Aang cringed. "Thanks!"

He heard the metallic click of several hatches all throughout the complex closing shut, sealing all of the sludge inside, which was still trying to flow. In a matter of minutes, all of the pipes began to expand, ready to burst with toxic waste. Luckily for Aang, the pipes ran through the entire complex, connected with each laboratory for use with every failed experiment. They began to overflow... and the pipes exploded, setting anything flammable on fire and burning through some of the metal like acid. The Avatar escaped through a strangely convenient window and unfurled his glider, grinning madly to himself as something exploded behind him. It seemed to set off a chain reaction, and soon, the whole laboratory was up in flames and smoke. His work was done.

* * *

Aang landed on the wooden docks of the tattered fishing village gently, twirling his glider and folding it back into his staff. Dock (or was it Xu?) was the first to run up to him, eyes bulging.

"What happened over there?" the old man spit out, pointing in the direction of the laboratory. Now, there was a pillar of smoke rising up into the air.

"I just got the Water Nation out of here for you," Aang said. "Now your river can be cleaned. Let the water flow downriver and wash away any impurities." Aang just hoped that the Painted Lady would bring Azula and the other villagers back before then...

"You did that all by yourself?" Dock asked, shocked. "How?" The other villagers were crowded around them, listening with rapt attention.

"Well, I _am_ the Avatar," Aang answered. _And let's leave it at that_. "Where's Zuko?" he asked, looking around. The scar-less swordsman was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, he was searching for you all night," Dock answered. "He still hasn't come back yet." Aang's brow furrowed and he frowned, turning to look into the sky. It was the early stages of morning. Was he still searching? He had probably taken Appa. Aang was only mildly surprised—it seemed that this Zuko kept his avid determination.

Dock took off his small hat, unveiling another one that unfolded on top of his head. "Okay, let's clean some river! I'm Bushi, Dock and Xu's brother and the river cleaner!"

Aang slapped his forehead.

* * *

Hours later, Aang was starting to get desperate and very impatient. All of the villagers went out on their little boats, scooping up as much sludge and other wastes from the river as they could. Aang helped, more so because he wanted to get Azula back, and fast, than to really help the village. He, Zuko, and Azula needed to get to Avatar Kuruk's temple quickly, before the Summer Solstice started. He fleetingly thought about leaving Zuko and Azula while he did the dangerous work alone, but he knew the two _very_ hot-headed Fire siblings would want to be in the action. Then again, he remembered how much danger he was in when he went to Roku's temple with Sokka and Katara...

He was prepared to face those dangers, and counter them before they happened.

Zuko finally arrived back at the village a little earlier, relieved to see Aang but concerned that his sister still wasn't there. He helped with the work with just as much fervor as Aang expected. It seemed that through the night, the young man's determination had not wavered. Aang was slightly unnerved over his protectiveness of Azula—he _never_ imagined that the Zuko back home would ever feel that way towards his sister.

Finally, nighttime fell. The river was noticeably clearer than it was with the cleaning, but it still had a long way to go until it was perfectly blue again. As Aang was staring into the river's depths, thinking about his next course of action, mist began to swirl around him. And then, the unmistakable spirit form of the Painted Lady appeared before him, whispering two words.

"Thank you..."

Aang smiled slightly as she faded away, swinging one of his feet on the dock he was sitting on. A moment later, several figures emerged from the mist, their feet pattering on the wooden dock. Azula was one of the first to come out, and she came towards him.

"What was that? What took you so long?" she immediately asked, quite annoyed. She was inspecting her nails the _same_ exact way evil Azula did, and at that moment Aang was hit by sudden anger.

"Do you know how hard we worked to get you _back_? Do you know what I _did_?!" he exploded at her. She was totally unperturbed, perfectly in control of her anger, just as he knew her from his world. Zuko and the other villagers came running over, hearing the disturbance of the captured people returning home.

"Zula!" Zuko shouted to his sister, running over to the two arguing benders. "You're alright!"

Azula turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Ooh, was my brother Zuzu worried about me?" she asked sweetly. Zuko's face turned blank.

Aang rubbed his temples, trying to keep his anger in check. With his older friends back in the real world, it was much easier for Aang to get angry than when he was younger. "Guys, let's stop fooling around. We have to get out of here." The two siblings, ready to start bickering, turned to him.

"What?" Zuko questioned.

"Where are we going?" Azula asked, freezing her fingers from flicking her brother's forehead.

"The Water Nation. And we have to get there by tomorrow."

* * *

"Hey, Aang," Zuko called to the Avatar.

"What?"

"Knock, knock."

Aang almost slapped his forehead, but warily answered. "...Who's there?"

"I eat mop."

"I eat mop who?"

And Zuko burst out into laughter, slapping his knee. Aang and Azula cringed.

"That was _hysterical_, Zuzu," Azula said to her brother, rolling her eyes.

"Uncle told me," he said with a lopsided grin.

For some reason, Aang almost couldn't blame him for the terrible joke. They had been flying over open ocean for hours with nothing to break the monotony. Aang felt little dread for what he knew must await them ahead. He figured he'd learn some horrible new truth, but he wanted to speak to Kuruk and demand to return home. He didn't know what his friends would do without him, or what was happening to his body after going into the Spirit World, or if he was holding them back...

Of course, both Zuko and Azula jumped at the chance to go into Water Nation territory, but Azula, at least, seemed to regret it with the absolutely boring ocean all around them. With his earlier lack of sleep, Aang felt himself easily dozing off...

* * *

"We're right on his trail, grandmother," Sokka said to Kanna as he stood on the deck of the ship, staring straight ahead. After raiding the previously polluted fishing village, Sokka learned that the Avatar was heading to Kuruk's temple in the Water Nation, his own homeland. He was a little apprehensive about returning, he had to admit, but nothing was going to keep him from his goal.

"Do you think you're making a wise decision, Sokka?" the old woman asked him.

"What do you know, woman?" Sokka nearly growled at her. He was on edge and she knew it.

"Teenagers," she muttered under her breath. "Sokka, you are going against your own decision to leave the Water Nation. You are treading on thin ice. Much of the Navy thinks you were banished or that you wrongfully abandoned your Nation... they believe you are a traitor."

"I will be fine unless they have direct orders to take me down," Sokka said roughly. She had to admit, his logic had good reasoning... But then again, it always did. She decided to trust him for the moment. He always planned his actions through.

"We are approaching the Navy's barricade," Lieutenant Kinto said to the two royals. Sokka stared straight ahead with his one blue eye at the impressive line of silver ships.

* * *

"Is that... a Water Navy barricade?" Azula suddenly asked, leaning over Appa to stare down below. The look on Aang's face was uneasy.

"We need to fly higher. Come on Appa, yip, yip!" Aang called to his bison. Appa answered with a low groan of approval, rising in altitude and causing the wind to whip their faces.

* * *

Bato looked through the ship's mounted telescope, gazing into the sky. With his naked eye, he saw a white blot in the distance, but with the magnified view, he was able to spot the flying bison.

"There he is," the Water Tribe man said, thinning his blue eyes into slits. "The Avatar... and Prince Sokka," he said amusedly, switching his gaze to the ocean. Prince Sokka's unmistakable wooden ship was sailing right in his direction... right into the naval blockade. "This is my lucky day."

Bato turned to the naval captain. "Fire on the Avatar!"

"But sir, one of our own is out there," the lowly captain said.

"Then don't hit him," Bato replied cleverly. The captain nodded and issued the order, perhaps a little reluctantly. Waterbenders on the decks of each ship in the blockade gathered water from the ocean around them, freezing them into boulder-sized hunks of ice in the middle of the deck. Then, all as one, they catapulted the ice blocks into the air, letting the ice's own momentum carry it to the Avatar.

* * *

"Aang!" Zuko yelled, pointing at the ice boulders sailing through the air at them.

"I see them!" he cried out, pulling on Appa's reins to dodge the rain of ice. Hundreds of blocks were shot at them, reminding Aang disdainfully of a similar situation in the past. Azula and Zuko were holding onto Appa's saddle for their lives, eyes clenched shut. A particularly large chunk of ice was headed right for them, with no way to dodge. Aang sprang from Appa's head and slammed it with his staff, using his airbending to make it rocket down below, completely destroying one of the ships. He jumped off of the impact and back onto his bison, his gaze hard.

The ice followed them even as they passed the naval blockade until they were out of their range. Aang stared ahead solemnly. The Water Nation was ahead. Zuko and Azula sighed with relief, but stiffened when they realized the worst was yet to come.

* * *

"All waterbenders out on deck, _now_!" Sokka bellowed, while he and his grandmother melted the ice boulders before they could pelt his ship. Torrents of water washed onto the deck as each waterbender reduced the ice to water. Eventually, Sokka's battered, wooden ship reached the blockade, and the Prince cursed his luck when he saw Bato on the deck of one of them. "Let me pass," he said to the Commander.

"You are lucky that I cannot disobey a direct order, your _highness_," Bato said snidely, his lips curling into a sneer. He raised a hand to make the ships separate, allowing Sokka passage. "Enjoy your trip back home," Bato said, smirking.

Sokka looked out at the water in front of him, his face turning to one of anger. In front of him, hundreds of boulders of ice floated on the surface of the water, which he knew would make navigation difficult. Sokka cursed.

* * *

Almost an hour later, the flying bison, with its passengers, reached the southern islands of the Earth Kingdom, where Avatar Kuruk's temple lied. The blue temple was situated at the peak of a snowy mountain, on an island that was made up of several. Light flurries of snow blanketed the land. Aang looked wistfully at the horizon, knowing that he was near the Southern Air Temple, as well as Kyoshi Island and even the Southern Water Tribe, where his first adventure started. As Appa landed, he took a deep breath, ready to face whatever awaited him inside the temple.

He had the bison land on the side of the mountain, where there was an outcropping of rock large enough for them all to land on comfortably. A small trail not far from them wound up the side of the mountain, leading to the Water Temple at the mountain's peak.

"Well, here we go," Zuko said, bracing himself.

"Are you guys ready?" Aang asked them.

"Oh, please. How hard could this be?" Azula scoffed.

"Alright. Appa, Momo, you stay here," Aang said to the two creatures. The female lemur stared at him curiously, and Aang realized his blunder. Luckily, neither Zuko nor Azula noticed, too focused on their mission ahead. "Er... Sabishi, you stay here with Appa."

Minutes later, Aang was ready to rip off Azula's head. It was an incredibly difficult hike up the mountain, as the snowstorm above increased and threatened to blow them all off the mountainside. The cold seeped into all of their clothing, and because of the fierce amount of wind, Azula was unable to keep a decent flame of warmth alive.

Eventually, the Avatar Temple was in sight. They traveled the rest of the way up a glittering staircase of ice, and they were greeted by heavy doors of ice that sealed the entrance into the temple.

"Hmm... We should probably find a better way to get in here," Aang said. After a moment of thinking, he put his staff on his back, grabbed the backs of Zuko and Azula's shirts, and jumped into the air. The siblings let out shouts of fear and excitement as Aang landed on one of the leveled roofs of the multistory building.

"Never do that again!" Azula reprimanded him.

"Look, I found a way in," Aang said, ignoring her. On one side of the temple were dark blue shutters, which Aang tried feebly to pull open. They were frozen shut.

"Here," Zuko said, aiding him. He was able to pull them open with one hand. Aang frowned. He missed his own physical strength. He didn't thank him. Instead, he jumped inside the temple and lithely rolled to his feet, once he was inside.

The inside of the temple shared the blue theme with the outside. As Zuko and Azula crawled in after him, he was busy admiring the beautiful waterbending mosaics, interrupted by random panels of ice on the walls. He wondered what they were for.

A moment later, he heard footsteps walking down one of the hallways adjacent to his. He motioned for Zuko and Azula to stay back as Aang gripped his staff, prepared to deal with whatever it was. He cautiously stepped forward and turned around the corner. He was surprised when he nearly bumped into an old woman.

"Who are you?" she asked, giving him one wide eye of suspicion. "What are you doing in this sacred place?"

"I am the Avatar. Bring me to Kuruk," Aang demanded, holding out his staff. The woman, heavily garbed in Water Nation clothing, was clearly a priestess, or perhaps even one of the Water Sages. She expressed surprise upon seeing him, but raised a hand and sent ice spikes flying at him. Immediately after, she turned away from him and ran, leaving Aang to ward off her attack with a wall of wind. She ran down the hallways shouting out in her hoarse voice.

"The Avatar is here! The Avatar has returned!" she screamed, setting off the alarm. More old women Water Sages emerged from the different hallways, attacking him with a coat of ice that stuck to the walls. Azula stepped in front of him and burned away the attacks.

"Dumb old crones. Aren't they supposed to _support_ the Avatar?" she asked dubiously. Aang growled under his breath. He should have expected this.

He ran down the cold corridors, dodging the waterbenders' attacks and warding them off to allow Zuko and Azula to pass. Aang turned the corners at a rapid pace, searching for the entrance to Kuruk's chamber. He was able to stop himself just in time when he noticed the coating of ice on the floor.

"Zuko, Azul— Ah!" He tried to warn them, but the two siblings ignored him and sped right towards him, but before they could notice that he stopped, Aang jumped into the air as the two toppled to the icy floor, sliding across it and crashing into the wall on the other side of the hallway. Aang ran after them carefully with practiced, sure feet. Before he could reach them, a hand wrapped in Water Tribe furs reached out at the two and pulled them away.

As Aang turned the corner, ready to stop the Water Sage, he readied his staff to fight. He saw the old woman with a grasp on Zuko and Azula. Aang was about to swing his weapon at her, but she held up a hand and stopped him.

"Wait, I want to help!" she said to him, her voice hushed. "Quickly, this way." Before Aang could even speak, she put her hand on one of the icy wall panels, melting the cold away. It revealed a door, which she opened. "Inside, before the others find us!" she urged them.

Aang sighed with relief. It seemed that there was a traitor among these Sages' ranks, too.

"I am Water Sage Yugoda," the woman said, revealing a kind, elderly face. Her grey hair was held back by 'hair loopies' that Aang recognized on many Water Tribe women. He was surprised that he remembered her. She was a healer of the Northern Water Tribe back in his dimension.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Avatar Aang," he said, bowing. "These are my friends, Zuko and Azula."

"Aren't the Sages supposed to _help_ the Avatar?" Zuko asked her, annoyed. Yugoda's face immediately turned sad.

"Once, a long time ago," she answered. "The others have become corrupt. But I am a distant relative of Ummi, Avatar Kuruk's wife, before she was taken away from him. She was my grandmother's youngest sister," she said with a distant smile.

"I'd like to speak with Avatar Kuruk," Aang said to her.

"I thought that was why you have come," Yugoda replied. "This way, please." She seemed to lead them through a tunnel of ice, with an uneven staircase that led up and deeper into the temple. Avatar Kuruk's chamber was close.

"My father once told me that waterbender women weren't trained to fight. What's the deal with these Water Sages?" Azula asked with a frown.

"We are the only exception to that rule," Yugoda said. "We were sent to protect the temple of Avatar Kuruk, when no man would want the job. They are too busy fighting this war."

"You from the North or the South?" Zuko asked, interested.

"I was born and raised in the Northern Water Tribe," Yugoda explained. "But I've always wanted to fight with my waterbending, instead of heal. Being a Water Sage helped me become what I've always wanted to be," she said with a gentle smile.

"Wow... that's so far away," Zuko said. "I'd like to see more of the world, someday."

"Trust me. You will," Aang said, mentally rolling his eyes. He didn't know that either Zuko had a desire for traveling, but the old Zuko must have seen a lot of the world from searching for the Avatar for two years.

"The Princess of the Southern Water Tribe is really making an effort to let women learn all kinds of waterbending," Yugoda went on to explain proudly. "She's really an inspiration to Water Nation women everywhere."

Aang raised an eyebrow, wondering who the Princess was. _Yue? If she's around, she'd be the type to do that, I think. Well, good for her. Maybe I can see her some day..._

Abruptly, before the conversation could be continued any further, the narrow tunnel opened up to an expansive, icy chamber. There was old Water Tribe artwork on the walls of a very powerful waterbender, etched onto stretched, leathery animal skin. On the other wall, Aang spotted a giant, blue door that was covered in ice, keeping it frozen shut. Yugoda was the first to approach the door.

"Many places in the Water Nation are only accessible by waterbenders," she informed them, placing a hand on the frozen door. The ice melted away at her touch. "Hurry, Avatar. Get inside before the other Sages come. They're bound to check up here soon."

With Zuko's help, he was able to pull open the large, heavy door, and he stepped inside.

* * *

Sokka barged into the Water Temple, frantic and determined. "Where's the Avatar? I know he's here!" he yelled as Water Sages hurried into the main chamber. They fell into bows at his feet.

"Prince Sokka, your arrival is so unexpected," one of them said.

"Tell me where the Avatar is! I know he's here!" Sokka shouted at them. His grandmother waited on the ship, expecting Bato's arrival. He had to have the Avatar in his clutches before his rival could!

"I-I'm sorry, but he's loose in the temple," the woman said.

"_Where_?" he demanded.

"He's probably going to see Avatar Kuruk right now!"

* * *

At that moment, unknown to Aang, the sunlight shone on the crystal at just the right angle, directing a beam of light to the statue of Avatar Kuruk's forehead. The Summer Solstice had arrived.

Aang opened his eyes as the blinding mist cleared all around him. All he saw was an expanse of white, a snowy wasteland. Snow gently fell down, getting caught in his rugged head of hair, which was getting longer every day. A gust of wind blew in front of him, and Avatar Kuruk appeared. He looked exactly the same as when Aang last saw him – young, and wearing full Water Tribe clothing with the head of an animal as his mask.

"Nice to finally meet you, kid," Kuruk said. "There's something important I need to tell you."

"Wait!" Aang quickly stopped him. "What do you mean, 'nice to finally meet me?' We've met before!"

Kuruk's tanned face turned to one of confusion. "We have?"

"Yeah! You, Yangchen, Roku, and Kyoshi were the ones who sent me to this place! I want to go _home_!" Aang yelled at him, unable to bottle his anger. He was kind to him before, but then they all sent him to a new, confusing place.

"I'm sorry... but what are you babbling about?" Kuruk asked him, scratching his head with his gloved hand.

"_You sent me to this world_!" Aang bellowed. "I want to go home, I need to help my friends! I miss Sokka, I miss Toph, and I miss Katara..." As he mentioned their names, his body became wracked with sobs. He fell to his knees in the snow. This couldn't be happening... could this Kuruk be different, too?

"I'm sorry... but I have no idea what you're talking about," Kuruk admitted truthfully. "I wish I could help... but there's something else I need to tell you."

* * *

Several of his soldiers followed him as Sokka strode into the chamber. The Avatar's firebender and the other Fire Nation boy tried to stop him, as well as the old waterbender, but they were quickly stopped by his soldiers and chained to the ice pillars in the center of the room. Sokka patrolled in front of the giant door that led to Kuruk's chamber, furious and impatient.

"Why won't it open?" he growled as his soldiers tugged at the door.

"Avatar Kuruk is forbidding us entry," one of the other Water Sages said. They all dutifully ignored the traitor in their midst.

"Good to see you again so soon, Prince Sokka." The fallen Prince's body froze.

"What do you want, Bato?" he asked the man through clenched teeth, refusing to move around to meet his gaze.

"I've come to receive the Avatar," he said, and Sokka knew he was smirking triumphantly.

"Neither of you will ever get your hands on Aang!" the firebender shouted out at them. "He's too strong for all of you. You won't stop him."

"I'd like to see about that," Bato said, as more of his soldiers came into the chamber.

* * *

Aang frowned from his position in the snow, wiping away his angered tears. He was frustrated that he let tears fall. He never cried anymore. He stiffened when Kuruk mentioned something he needed to tell Aang. "Lay it on me."

Kuruk frowned. "I know it'll sound tough, but I know you can do it... You ready?"

"Just tell me. That's what Roku always did," Aang said wearily. "He was blunt about that sort of thing."

Kuruk frowned. "Okay... I wasn't aware that Roku spoke to you... But at the end of the winter, a terrible thing awaits you. There is a second moon, Seiryu's Moon, that orbits this planet, but the orbit is so wide that it only returns every one hundred years. The power of the waterbenders will increase a whole lot more than it usually does every month."

"So I'll have to master all four elements and defeat the Water Lord before then, right?" Aang asked, slumping.

"The Water Emperor," Kuruk corrected him. "But yes, you will. Don't worry too much, you've mastered all four elements several times in your past li—"

"I've mastered them all once already," Aang told him, interrupting the Water Avatar's words. "I can do it again."

"I'm sorry that we're putting all of this on you at once, Aang. But you can defeat him and save the world. I know it."

"How can I do that when I haven't even saved my own world?" Aang suddenly yelled out at him, standing up. "I failed my own friends. I didn't defeat the Fire Lord in time for Sozin's Comet and everyone I knew and loved _died_... And I'd still be with them if you didn't send me here to this messed up world! How can you expect me to do it again?" Every inch of his body ached, but he felt unburdened. It was nice to pent his frustrations out on someone.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kuruk yelled back at him. "It wasn't me that sent you here!"

"It was all of you!" he yelled. "I can't believe this... you must be a different Kuruk, then..." Aang slumped to the ground in defeat. "I'll never be able to go home..."

"I don't understand. What happened to you?" Kuruk asked him. "Hurry, we don't have much time left!"

"In my own world, the Fire Nation ruled over everything," Aang began, gulping down the pain he felt. He wouldn't forgive himself if he wavered or stuttered as he spoke to Kuruk. "Sozin's Comet came, strengthening the firebenders to the point where they were unstoppable. They had a firm grip on the world, but my friends and I were able to travel around in secret and stop them. I journeyed to the Spirit World to restore my Avatar Spirit when I had enough of the war, but I spoke to all of my past lives and Yangchen sent me here. Now, I'm fighting against my old friends and allying with my former enemies... I'm so lost... And confused..." _Damn it_. He sounded weak at the end, and it made him angry again.

Kuruk was silent for a long time. Aang began to think their time together would run out before he responded again. "I see," he said finally. "I don't know what to say to that..." He paused. "We don't have time left, but there are Water Nation soldiers outside, waiting to ambush you." Aang sighed.

"Oh, and everything's basically a repeat of last time, but reversed," Aang added. "I've figured out that this timeline, or whatever it is, has been following my last adventures, but there have been some changes..."

"I will speak to some of the older spirits about it," Kuruk told him. "Now, I'm going to help you fight off your enemies." Aang nodded and closed his eyes. "Until we meet again..."

* * *

Azula tried to wriggle free of the chains binding her to the ice pole, but she couldn't move a muscle. She was irritated when she started to get worried for Aang. She knew he was strong, but she didn't know if he was strong enough to defeat a large amount of Water soldiers...

Bato was pacing in front of the heavy doors as they rumbled open, grinding across the floor. Sokka looked up from his place against the ice pillars, where he was also chained up so Bato could claim his prize first. The soldiers tensed and drew their weapons, while Bato waited excitedly.

"Aang, look out!" Zuko shouted for him. Suddenly, two glowing orbs appeared inside the dark chamber, and Zuko and Azula were reminded hauntingly of the Avatar State. Bato laughed, until a full grown man stepped out of the chamber instead of Aang. The man in the Avatar State moved his arms above his head, melting the ice pillars that Zuko, Azula, Sokka, and Yugoda were tied to, letting them free. Ice spikes plunged from out of the walls, and torrents of water rushed out at everyone in the room. Somehow, the four that were chained up weren't bothered by the torrent.

The whole temple began to shake, and they all heard a distant rumbling from outside. Sokka and Bato's leather-clad soldiers turned and fled from the temple, followed by the Water Sages who urged their Prince and Commander to leave.

"Come on, Zuzu! We need to get out of here!" Azula yelled to her brother. "Yugoda, come on!" The winds picked up all around them, shaking the very foundations of the temple. Azula was determined to get out of there, if only to save her own skin. Bato and Sokka were lost in the chaos. Yugoda urged them to follow the other Water Sages.

The roof of the temple ripped off and was lost in the storm outside, but Kuruk remained where he was, manipulating the storm around them. Zuko and Azula were whipped by the cold. The very mountain they were on trembled, causing the snow to fall down in an avalanche.

"If we don't get out of here soon, the avalanche will destroy the temple!" Zuko yelled to his sister over the roaring winds. He hesitated because of Aang. "We can't just leave him here!"

"I know!" Azula shouted. She wrenched her eyes shut, trying to think of something. For the first time, not a plan came to mind. She was utterly helpless. She hated that feeling!

They both saw a white form in the distance, battling against the winds. "It's Appa!" Zuko yelled, clutching onto the ruins of the walls for support. As the bison came closer with a furious roar, they noticed Sabishi clinging to his saddle with her tiny arms. The Avatar was going to rip them all off the mountainside!

"Aang's going to kill us!" Azula cried out, panicked.

At her words, the Avatar's fury and anger seemed to be quenched and sated. A whirlwind surrounded Avatar Kuruk, blocking him from their view, but when it dissipated, Aang was in his place. He fell to his knees. Zuko and Azula hesitated going over to him, while Appa was able to stabilize himself right outside the temple. The avalanche was still tearing down the mountain.

"Aang...?" Azula tried, almost timidly. Her golden eyes were wide with concern for her young charge. Aang's head looked up at them, his grey, hardened eyes locking onto Appa.

"Let's get out of here," he said to them, sprinting over to the two. Zuko grabbed his staff just as Aang snatched the backs of their shirts again, jumping onto Appa's back. They flew away just as the surge of snow swallowed the remains of the temple, letting it fall down the mountainside. The storm above cleared.

"Tell us everything," Azula said to Aang.

* * *

"You're all traitors!" Bato bellowed at the Water Sages. Both Sokka and the Avatar got away! He rarely ever lost his cool, demanding attitude.

"It was all Yugoda, sir! She's the traitor!" one of the Water Sages pleaded. "Let us go!" Yugoda put her head down in apparent shame, even though Bato knew she helped the Avatar willingly.

"Shut up!" Bato silenced her. "All of you will be brought to the Southern city as prisoners. Get them out of my sight."

As the Sages were being carried away, he turned to Kuruk's island, which was now in ruins. "I _will_ get the Avatar, if it's the last thing I do," he said maliciously, fingering the Fire Nation girl's flaming headpiece in his pocket.

* * *

**Author's Note: About Zuko's crappy joke, erm... my little brother told me that today. **_**Absolutely hysterical**_**, right? --sarcasm-- Well, come on, I guess it's sort of IC for Zuko after the "Leaf me alone, I'm bushed," joke. But this time... he had the whole joke. Don't make fun of my feeble attempt at humor! I'm serious!**

**Everyone, go check out AvocadoLove's great artwork of 'Prince Sokka' right from this fic! The link is in my profile. Thanks so much, AvocadoLove!**

**Again, sorry if this is too much like the episode. For big story chapters like this one, I can't deviate too much from the main plot. The next chapter will be interesting... "The Firebending Scroll."**

**Ahh... and sorry if "Seiryu's Moon" seems like a bit of a stretch. Firebenders gain power from the Comet because it is essentially a second sun, so...**

**Ugh. Did I ever tell you guys that I hate writing Bato? He's too much like Zhao... Anyone have any ideas for him?**

**Please review!**


	10. The Firebending Scroll

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 1: Fire**

_Chapter 9: The Firebending Scroll_

_Hope was the only thing that pushed them forward._

_With a newfound mastery of firebending under his belt, Aang disposed of the Fire Nation soldiers with ease, feeling his power strengthening with the coming of the Comet. He watched as Zuko did the same with all of his enemies. Despite the Comet, the soldiers weren't fighting nearly as well as the Avatar and the Fire Prince._

_Aang let his friend lead the way, as Zuko was the one who knew his way around the Palace. Aang was ready. The time had come to defeat the Fire Lord._

"_He should be in the war chamber," Zuko had said._

_He remembered it with astounding clarity. They had run down a corridor with elaborate murals of past Fire Lords, fighting an infinite number of soldiers... Azula was away from the Palace, leading one of the invasions on the Earth_ _Kingdom... They could _do _this. Ozai was going to fall today._

_Zuko abruptly turned, sliding across the marble flooring as he did so. He slashed his swords and swept the soldiers with fire as he fought through their ranks to get inside the war room. Aang was behind him, hurling all of the elements within him. When the soldiers fell back, Zuko and Aang burst into the war room._

_They were met with a huge chamber of firebenders, all with their eyes on them. The scattered remains of the soldiers were in the room, ready for a last stand, while all of Ozai's Generals were up and ready. As old as they were, they were benders strengthened by the Comet. They were all standing around a map of the world, and at the head of the table was Ozai, on the other side of the room._

_Aang laid his eyes on his true enemy for the first time. He looked surprisingly... human. His face was strong. His eyes were piercing right into him. He felt it throughout his body; it stabbed more than Azula's hardest glares ever could. Ozai was donned in intimidating golden armor, the shoulders twisting and writhing to form flames of pure gold._

"_Kill them," he said._

* * *

Aang shot up from his sleep, his eyes wide with fear as sweat streamed down his face. His dark hair clung to his head. It was wet, and unpleasantly so. His breaths came out in long gasps.

"What's wrong?" Azula asked the boy, startling him. Apparently, he had fallen asleep under the sun on the back of Appa's saddle. His shawl was being blown by the wind, tickling his face. Aang pushed it down and rubbed his eyes, loosening his tense muscles with a sigh.

"It was just a bad dream," he said to her. He sat back against the side of Appa's saddle, letting Zuko fly the bison for a while.

"You've been having those very often lately," Azula pointed out to him, crossing her arms and staring at him inquisitively.

"What, are you worried about me? It's nothing," he said, dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

"You are worried that you'll fail the whole world and that it'll be flooded completely on the day of Seiryu's Moon, completely destroying all civilization as we know it, right?" she asked, her voice precise and calculating. Aang stared at her with wide eyes, his mouth slightly hanging open. Even Zuko halted Appa for a moment to stare at her.

"Uh-um, yeah, s-sure," Aang stuttered. The awkward moment passed and Appa continued flying.

"Still... it must be very _difficult_ and _daunting_ to have to learn all four elements before winter's end..." Azula said. What was she hinting at?

"Yeah, and you're not helping," Aang said, rolling his eyes.

"And you're surprisingly not very nervous about it. But I was obviously able to tell that you were from your nightmares. You're hiding your feelings. What are you keeping from us?" She was crawling toward him with every sentence, her eyes widening. She was clearly desperate for information. Aang pushed himself against the edge of Appa's saddle. "It's got to be something else besides this 'Seiryu's Moon' business."

_Wow, she's really perceptive. She doesn't miss a thing!_ "You miscalculated. I'm fine," Aang said to her, holding up his hands in a defensive position. Her face was uncomfortably close to his.

"Well, I guess since you _so _desperately need it, I can teach you some of the firebending I know," she said, pulling back from him and sitting back down. She spoke with an air that she was doing him a great favor and it was a hassle to her.

"Sure, that'd be... good," Aang said, immediately taking the opportunity to get off of dangerous grounds.

"Alright, that's settled then!" she said, grinning. She clearly had some kind of ulterior motive, but Aang was too relieved to think about that at the moment. "Zuzu, land this bison. We're going to have a quick firebending lesson."

Aang didn't know why he couldn't bring himself to tell Azula that this wasn't the way things were supposed to be. He didn't think he could ever tell her, or Zuko, for that matter, that the Fire Nation ruled the world in another place, that they both once hunted for him, and that their enemy, Prince Sokka, was his best friend. Could he tell her that he kept seeing her as a truly evil being? Could he tell them that their father was a ruthless tyrant? Would they believe him? Would they shun him?

_Wait_, Aang stopped himself. Why did he even care about getting acceptance from _Azula_?

More importantly, he wondered if he was even going to be able to bend fire. Back when he first discovered he wouldn't be able to return back home easily, he tried to bend any element besides air with no luck. There seemed to be almost a sort of mental barrier that he couldn't pass no matter how hard he tried. At times, he had taken to wondering if he could even bend the other elements... but then he remembered that he was able to access the Avatar State. Would getting an informal lesson help him "relearn" the information? What would he do if he couldn't do it?

* * *

Aang looked long and hard at the spot that Zuko deemed appropriate for the quick firebending lesson. They were situated on a large patch of dry grass that was so dead and trodden on that it may as well have been dirt. Aang wasn't very worried about losing control of his fire—once he had it alive, he assumed, he'd be able to control it like he used to. Besides, if anything got out of hand, there was a small pond nearby. They were a fair distance away from any forest, which was just on the outskirts of the pond, and a rocky crag shielded them from curious eyes. Zuko suspected that there may have been waterbenders about because of the dry grass.

Aang braced himself for his first lesson with Azula. He found himself wondering how it would go. "We'll start by making a ball of fire in our hands, like this," the girl said, holding out her hand palm up. A flame danced in her palm like a lantern on a dark night. It was a very common and easy ability. Aang knew from experience, even though he had trouble when he first tried it. He held out his hand like she did, but nothing happened. He didn't expect it, anyway. He tried it a few days before, with no luck.

"You're not even going to tell me how to—"

"Make a flame!" she said curtly, interrupting him. Aang rolled his eyes.

"But how—?"

"Do it!"

Zuko, watching from the side, sniggered.

"You've got to be kidding me," Aang mumbled. _She's not a good teacher at all_. "I can't make fire. You need to tell me how."

"You're hopeless. Fire comes from the breath," she said, rolling her eyes. Aang immediately knew the real reason why she volunteered to teach him what she knew. She enjoyed ordering him around, for once, and being the one in charge. Aang complied anyway, taking a deep breath. He concentrated, but on what, he didn't know. There had to be something else he was forgetting!

"I can't do it. Something's wrong," Aang said after a moment.

"Zuko!" she called to her brother tersely. "Get some firewood!"

Zuko jumped abruptly. "Why me?"

"Because you're the one _watching_," she said to him tauntingly. "Now go get it!"

"I'll get it," Aang said, before Zuko stood.

Aang walked to the edge of the forest to receive the tinder required for the fire. He hoped that it was for Azula's lesson and not for one of her own pointless reasons to annoy him. He preferred Toph's lessons over Azula's any day. At the edge of the forest, he found some old, dry kindling, and in no time at all, he brought it back to Azula.

* * *

The wooden boat creaked as Sokka concentrated on the maps in front of him, trying to plan out the Avatar's route or the location he was at currently. So far, there had been no luck. He was the ship's navigator, and it was his job to plan their destinations.

They were currently sailing along the coast of the Fire Nation's Outer Islands. They had sailed from Avatar Kuruk's island with the utmost speed in an attempt to follow the young Avatar. His father was also going to hear about Bato. No Commander had the right to chain up their Prince.

Sokka was interrupted from the rest of his planning by a loud knock on the wooden door. The ship creaked and swayed for a moment, but he calmed himself. "Come in," he said quietly through clenched teeth.

His grandmother entered with a sad frown on her face. "Prince Sokka, we need to get to a port."

"Why's that?" Sokka asked her, marginally annoyed. "We can't go off schedule!"

"Yes, but... I ran out of my cookie ingredients, and I wanted to make some for the crew..."

"I do not want to stop my search for the Avatar for your cookies," Sokka said to her plainly.

"But it's _important_. Someone needs to make some good food around here!" the old woman said. "It will be my gift to the crew for working so hard."

"I said no, we can't!"

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Sokka said blankly, watching his crew lug tons of needless souvenirs onto the ship. "This is just junk!"

"No it's not! I have plenty of new ingredients for cookies now," his grandmother protested with her hands on her hips. She looked up at him, her wrinkled face frowning. "There's also my sewing materials and reading scrolls. But I was very lucky to find new, rare Pai Sho tiles! Oh, and take a look at this," she said, holding up a tiny, white whistle. "It's shaped like some kind of animal, but it seems to be broken..."

"All of it's useless old lady stuff that we don't need," Sokka grumbled, crossing his arms.

* * *

By the time he was back, Zuko had a sort of fire pit ready, so Aang threw the twigs inside. Azula lit it easily with a trail of fire from her wrists. The two siblings sat down next to the fire.

"I'm ready to try again," Aang said. He stood next to the fire and took a deep breath.

Azula copied him. "Listen, Aang..." she said. Aang's eyes widened. Was she about to apologize again for her earlier actions? Azula and apologies didn't go well together. It unnerved him to see her act so human, even now, when he was finally getting to know her. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for being too rough on you earlier. I wasn't really teaching you anything about firebending." As she said this, Zuko caught Aang's gaze and smiled. _So, Zuko is the reason for this_, Aang thought, inwardly praising him. It seemed that he had some influence on his younger sister after all.

"It's okay," Aang said. "I've had my fair share of rough teachers." He thought about his first lessons of earthbending with Toph. Now, he figured that Azula was still aggravated over the loss of her mother's headpiece, but he had a strong suspicion that Sokka was the one who somehow stole it.

"Alright," Azula said quickly, as if determined to forget about her apology, "We'll continue the lesson now. With a flame already alive for you to try and control, this should make it easier." She put her hand near the fire and the crackling flames moved closer to her, bending to her will. "You have to _feel_ the heat of the fire outside of you and inside of you. You have to have the desire to control it. Firebending is all about control," she explained. With a slight movement of her hand, a piece of the fire went out to it, resting in her palm. "Now, you try to do that."

And then, it all made sense to him. As soon as Azula said those words and he saw the flame go into her hands, something seemed to click inside of his head. A long distant memory was resurfaced, and he suddenly remembered how to control fire and the basics of firebending. It was as if a block on his mind was removed. He found that he still didn't remember some of the more elaborate attacks, but now firebending seemed so _simple_. Instead of taking the flame in his palm from their campfire, Aang punched the air, letting out a small blast of the element.

Zuko fell back, surprised, and even Azula took a step away from him. "What was that?" the firebender asked.

"Wow, it turns out Azula's a good teacher after all!" Zuko exclaimed, shock written all over his face.

"How did you do it so soon?" Azula asked him. Her gaze was scrutinizing. She did not like to be surprised.

"I guess you are a great teacher," Aang said with a cheesy grin, in his opinion. "Thank you, Sifu Azula."

"You were holding back the whole time," Azula said, ignoring him. "That's the only thing that can explain it."

"The Avatar is the best bender in the world, isn't he?" Zuko asked her. "It's only reasonable that he can bend fire so easily." For once, Aang was glad that Zuko was sticking up for him.

"What else can you do, Avatar-boy?" Azula asked tauntingly. She used both hands to make the campfire into a ball, pulling her hands up into the air and thrusting her palms out, sending it at him. Pure reflex came to Aang and he thrust his fingers into it, pulling it apart in two different directions. Aang felt strengthened by the light of the sun on his back, a distantly familiar feeling.

Aang grinned. _If it's a challenge you want, you'll get it_, he thought roguishly.

He decided to perform his very first firebending move on her. He held a tiny flame above his head, bending his knees. He let the fire fall into his hands where he spread it out and let it grow, creating a ring of fire all around him. Instead of burning Azula's hand, however, she swiftly chopped it in half. She ran toward him with her next attack, her fist wreathed in flames. She sent the punch at him, but he blocked her arm with his forearm. For a moment, stormy grey eyes met her amber ones, but Aang ducked when she sent a punch at his face.

Fire came to life between his fingers as he used his superior speed to get behind her, ready to attack again, but she bent down, bending her leg up to kick him in the chin with the sole of her foot. Thankfully, she wasn't concentrating on firebending at that moment, and Aang was sent to the ground. He rubbed his chin as Azula turned around, faintly surprised with her luck.

"That was rather _flexible_ of you," Aang said, sitting up with a frown. "If I used my airbending you would've been done for."

Azula smirked. "Yeah, I know, but that wasn't the point of our little training session, was it? You're just not on par with me yet in firebending. Too bad. Try again next time."

Aang's eyebrow twitched.

"You guys, stop fighting," Zuko said, chiding them like children. "I was just checking through our things, and we're out of supplies. We have to buy some more."

Aang boredly picked up his staff and walked away, a distinctive slump in his step. "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

The small port town turned out to not be as far away from them as they thought. It didn't appear to be the nicest of places around, either. The cause of many of the shady environments in the Fire Nation was the war in the Earth Kingdom. People were pouring into the island nation by the droves, and with no stable form of government or law enforcement, it was quite dangerous for a group of children to walk around alone. As always, Aang wasn't worried about that at all.

The Avatar was still disappointed with his lack of physical strength. Was he always this weak when he was younger? He guessed that living life roughly after the Comet caused them all to grow. After all, they needed to be as strong as they could be. Life was extremely dangerous for him and his friends. Now that he thought back on it, he realized how important it could have been in the past. How much could have changed? Would he have been able to save more people if he were just stronger?

Unfortunately, his body wasn't yet used to bending a large amount of flames consistently, which was why he lost miserably to Azula. He sighed as he tasted the salty air of the ocean, which the small group had come to. The wind ruffled his growing hair and clothes.

"Hey, you kids!" a street vendor yelled at the three of them, grabbing their attention. Aang turned to see a small, wiry man who looked just as suspicious as everyone else in the port city, trying to lure in customers for his shop on the boat behind him. "Come to this shop! We have all kinds of interesting, _exotic_ things!"

"Wanna go, Aang?" Zuko asked, turning to the younger boy. The store vendor came up and put his arm around Aang, and immediately the young boy was hit with his smelly, putrid breath. These guys weren't good news.

"You guys don't happen to be pirates, do you?" Aang asked, unhappy about seeing these particular people again. He remembered his run-ins with them very well.

"We prefer to be called 'high-risk traders,'" the man said with a clever grin.

"So I've heard," Aang said boredly. "Let's get out of here, guys." Zuko started to walk away with him, but Azula didn't move.

"Well, _I_ want to go," the firebender said, walking onto the ship while waving her hand dismissively. "See you later, boys."

Aang slapped his forehead and Zuko grumbled to himself, crossing his arms. By the time the two of them went inside their store, Azula was already searching through the numerous shelves. Resignedly, the two boys took a look around themselves. Unsurprisingly, Aang found the same, numerous, random items placed throughout the store... but something in particular caught his eye.

"Nice..." Aang said quietly to himself, snagging the scroll he spotted. "Okay guys, let's go. I've seen enough here."

"I haven't looked at everything yet," Azula muttered to him. He let her catch a glimpse of the scroll with the emblem of the Fire Nation on it, and slipped it into his clothes. Her eyes widened. "Okay, suddenly I've had enough of this place. Let's go, Zuzu."

"What? Why?"

"Just come on!" Aang ushered him quietly. He froze when the pirate captain appeared in front of him, blocking his way with crossed arms. The parrot on his shoulder cawed at him, and Sabishi, on Aang's shoulder, cowered behind his head.

"Not going to buy anything?" the pirate asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, we don't have any money," Aang said to him with a straight face, looking him right in the eye. The pirate nodded and let him pass.

"Off you go, then," he said, gesturing for them to leave. Aang breathed a sigh of relief and quickly walked off of the boat with Azula, Zuko following determinedly behind.

"What was that about?" Zuko asked inquisitively, once they were almost out of sight of the boat.

"Just keep walking," Aang said.

"Hey, you kids! Get back here!" the pirate vendor yelled to them.

"Run!" Aang shouted to the other two. He took off at Zuko and Azula's speed, choosing not to abandon them with his airbending. He heard more pirates jumping off of the ship and drawing weapons behind them.

* * *

"Hmm... Prince Sokka's ship is docked here," Bato thought with a grin. He rubbed the red artifact of the Fire Nation between his fingers. It was truly a beautiful thing, and he knew it would make an excellent gift for the young Princess of the Southern Water Tribe. With this, he knew, he would be able to capture the Avatar. "And since Prince Sokka is here, the Avatar must not be far..."

A troop of soldiers followed him off his ship.

* * *

Sokka squeezed the bridge of his nose in annoyance as his grandmother held up the white, animal-shaped whistle admiringly.

"Can we go now?" Sokka asked her, irritated.

A moment later, an orange and yellow form ran up to the two Water Nation royals, followed by two more people in red. They ran right past them, the boy in the lead shouting out, "Thanks!"

Sokka paused for a moment and stared after them, then looked at his grandmother, eye wide.

"Now did they really have to take my whistle?" Kanna asked him, pouting.

* * *

Aang grinned childishly and pocketed the bison whistle, running right past the unrecognizable old woman that was with Sokka. He didn't care that he just ran right past his old friend—he knew Sokka would be joining the chase in a moment, if he was any bit as determined as Zuko used to be.

The pirates continued to chase after him, Zuko, and Azula as they twisted throughout the numerous streets of the town, pushing past shoppers and street vendors hurriedly. The pirates behind them bowled over all of the people. Aang's eyes widened as an old man hurried a cart full of cabbages right in their path, but Aang jumped over it with airbending as Zuko and Azula dashed around him. The old man sighed with relief, but Azula turned around quickly and released an arc of flame on the cart to bar the pirates' path, burning the load of cabbages.

"My cabbages!" the old man shouted in agony.

* * *

Sokka, Kanna, and the other pirate waterbenders put out the fire blocking their way in a hurry, but by the time the flames cleared, the Avatar was gone.

"Captain Sekun, what are you doing in this port?" Kanna asked the pirate captain.

"Why were you chasing after the Avatar?" Sokka asked furiously, turning to him. The crew of the Silver Moon was a group of independent Water Tribe soldiers that claimed villages under the name of the Water Nation.

"That little kid and his friends stole a very valuable scroll," the pirate said gruffly. "We want it back."

"That _kid_ is the Avatar. We need him," Sokka said.

"And he stole my whistle!" Kanna interjected. The old woman was ignored.

"We can work together to get him back," the Prince said, scratching his chin. "We'll easily outnumber him." Sokka's own Water soldiers followed at his command. He smirked. The Avatar would finally be his!

* * *

"Aang, you scared me for a second there. I never thought that stupid whistle would work. It barely made a sound!" Zuko said with relief, recounting their tale as Appa landed back in their previous campsite. "I thought we were surrounded."

"Bison have very sensitive ears," Aang said with a smile, patting Appa on the head. "Good job, boy." The bison moaned in agreement.

"Let's take a look at that firebending scroll," Azula said directly, getting close to Aang as he struggled to get it from beneath his shirt. She read it over his shoulder as he unfurled it. "I don't care that you stole it from pirates, they deserved it." Aang smiled to himself. Katara would have been proud of him.

"Give me some room to breathe!" Aang complained to her, but she didn't move. Aang sighed and peered at the scroll's contents. Just like in other bending scrolls, the paper illustrated a firebender going through several movements up and down the page, moving the orange fire with an ability that wouldn't be too difficult to master. He could already control the fire inside of him—all he needed to do was learn the more complex style of firebending all over again. Considering that Azula's lesson of the basics jogged his memory, he figured that it wouldn't be too hard.

"Okay, hold it up. Let me learn it first, and then I'll let you have a go," Azula said, taking a step back from Aang. Aang rolled his eyes, but complied. He hoped it wouldn't be a repeat of last time, with Katara. He didn't particularly like when she got angry at him. Azula took a solid stance, circling her arms to rest in front of her for a moment, closing her eyes and concentrating. Zuko and Aang watched intently. She turned away from Aang and opened her eyes, a spark of gold shining through them.

The raven-haired girl slowly and steadily placed her right hand above her left, palms facing each other, and pulled them away abruptly. Fire roared to life and shot out of her hands in a steady wave, but Aang immediately knew that it wasn't the correct result. Azula knew this, too. She was livid.

"Give me that!" she snapped at him, snatching the scroll from his hands. She studied it intently, and her bottom lip trembled. "What am I doing wrong?" Lips pursed, she tried again, but it had the same result.

"The fire is supposed to spiral," Aang noted. "The fire spirals outward so that it can't be blocked easily by other benders." It was a penetrating, offensive attack. Aang found it odd that Azula couldn't perform the ability on her first try—he didn't think the girl could fail much of anything. "Let me try."

The Avatar stepped forward and adopted the correct firebending stance. His face was set and ready as he gathered the warmth inside of him, taking a deep breath. _Firebending is all about the breath_. He exhaled and ripped his arms apart, and the orange flames were released, spinning throughout the air in a loose spiral. They dissipated in the air moments later. Aang smirked as he felt the heat on his face. He was one step ahead of Azula.

"You'll get it sooner or later," Aang said to her.

Azula sent a narrow-eyed glare at him.

* * *

Her amber eyes flicked open, the fire from their camp reflecting off of them. The girl sat straight up and took one look over her sleeping comrades, and with silent, sure footing, she walked over to their luggage. She quietly searched through the leather bags, wrapping her long, pale fingers around the scroll. She smirked.

She moved a safe distance away from the Avatar's camp, clutching the scroll close to her body. She slowly inched away from them, and when she judged that she was safe, she turned to look in front of her to walk at a normal speed, but jumped slightly when she saw the large, round eyes of the lemur staring at her. Sabishi purred.

"Quiet," Azula hissed at her, sending her scampering away. She resumed her stealthy walking through the woods, wincing whenever she stepped on a fallen twig.

She didn't care that training by a river in the early hours of the morning was probably a bad idea, but she was so intently focused on mastering the ability that she couldn't think of anything else. Just the thought of Aang surpassing her in bending irked her, when she had been firebending her whole life and he had just started. She felt like she lost control of the situation. Azula hated things that were out of her control.

* * *

"Where would they be, sir?" Captain Sekun asked Sokka. They sailed along the river with one of Sokka's own patrol boats as the pirate ship followed close behind.

"Somewhere along here. Their bison couldn't have gone far," Sokka said, intently searching along the sides of the river.

"Do you think they'll give my whistle back?" Kanna asked him hopefully.

"Wait a minute," Sokka said, eyes squinting as he scanned the forest, "... What's that?" In the distance, right along the shoreline, a fire was seen spreading out of control.

* * *

Fire streamed from Azula's fists as she sighed with frustration. Why couldn't she get this move? She tried everything, but the fire refused to twist to her will. It was supposed to twirl into a funnel-like shape, but she couldn't get the fire to spin consistently. She moved her bangs out of her eyes with her fingers, but they fell right back into place. The numerous insects in the trees all around her were making their nightly noises, which was starting to get on her nerves, disrupting her already fragile state of mind.

She sucked in a deep breath and tried the fire funnel three times in quick succession, but the flames spun through the air and dissipated when they were out of her reach. On her fourth try, a gust of wind blew just as she let off the attack, blowing the fire in the completely wrong direction and setting one of the trees aflame. Azula cursed. She directed the fire out into the river for a _reason_!

The fire quickly grew, lighting the whole tree up as a beacon for the world to see. Azula grasped at the flames, attempting to pull them back under her control, but one of the other pines caught them and was quickly lighting up. She pulled some of the fire into a steady stream where she dissipated it into the air, but by that time, the smoke was soon engulfing the area. Azula coughed.

"Where's that little twerp when you need him?" she said under her breath. The heat was rolling over her, making breathing difficult. She was covered in sweat. She had to get back to the others and warn them about the fire! She tried to move forward, but a burning branch fell into her path, blocking off her escape. The only way to go was backwards, into the river. She was about to do so when a large wave of water washed over one of the trees, extinguishing the fire.

_Great. Could the situation get any worse? I think I'd prefer the forest fire..._

She took one of her more familiar firebending stances and turned her back on the fire as another wave of water crashed into the trees. There was a small group of Water Nation soldiers on the river's other banks, controlling the waves. They were trying to avoid hitting her. She had no time to think about that new development because strong hands enclosed around her neck. Her first reaction was to elbow the person's gut, making him let go of her with a grunt. She turned quickly to see one of the pirates from earlier. Pressurized fire came to life between her fingers and hit the man in the stomach, making him double over. She ran back towards the forest fire, which was slowly being put out, but another pirate blocked her path. She used both hands to shoot a jet of fire at him, knocking him backwards. She bit her lip. What did she get herself into this time? She had to get to Aang and Zuko! They needed to get out of here!

As she took her first step into the trees, another set of rough hands grabbed her wrists, and the next thing she knew, she was looking into the fierce, one-eyed gaze of Prince Sokka. He spoke to her, his voice rough.

"I'll save you from the pirates."

* * *

Azula glared dangerously at Sokka as he stood in front of her, flanked by a group of his soldiers and pirates. An old woman she might have seen before was also with him. They all had her tightly bound against one of the unburned trees, surrounding her.

"Now that you're here, tell me where the Avatar is," Sokka said slowly.

"Do you _really_ think I'll give in that easily?" she asked smartly. She would not bow to him and let him take Aang.

"Listen..." he said huskily, walking towards her, peering at her with his one blue eye. He walked around behind the firebender and put his hands on her shoulders. She refused to follow him with her eyes as cold chills went up her spine at his touch. "I've lost a lot in the past few years and my pride hinges on the Avatar's capture. Now, tell me where he is."

"Putting me on a little 'guilt trip' won't work," Azula said with a smirk.

"That's too bad. The Silver Moon crew will have to take him forcefully then," Sokka said, narrowing his eye at her.

"You will never conquer Aang. I told you that last time," Azula said to him.

"Sokka, she has much faith in her friends. You would do well to take after her," the old woman said.

"Be quiet!" Sokka yelled to her. "I'll handle this. You'll ruin my image."

Azula rolled her eyes. "I didn't know you were such a loser," she said. Sokka then sent a glare at his grandmother. "You probably don't even have friends!"

Kanna giggled, but to Azula it sounded more like a cackle.

Sokka was about to retort when one of his soldiers notified him of another patrol boat approaching, this one silver as opposed to Sokka's wooden ship.

"Bato," Sokka said angrily, clenching his fists. He turned to his soldiers. "Go find the Avatar, _now_."

"Yes, sir," one of them said, and they all dispersed into the trees.

"Tell your men to find him," Sokka said to the pirate captain, pointing into the forest. The numerous pirates heard his order and trampled into the woods, while Captain Sekun stayed with the Prince.

Azula counted the foes before her—first, there was Sokka, who was distracted by the oncoming warship. Second, there was some old lady that Azula thought she had seen before, who she didn't think of as much of a threat. The pirate captain was the last one there. She knew she could escape undetected. It would be too easy for her—it just had to be done before the other warship and more soldiers arrived. She began to rapidly heat up her hands.

The ship was approaching fast, and it was close enough so that she could see a Water Nation man standing on the deck, smirking knowingly at Sokka. He was obviously high ranked, but Sokka looked at him with deep hatred. She forced more heat into her hands, lighting a small fire in her palm.

The other man's ship docked and he confidently strode off of it with two lines of soldiers flanking him. The object that he was casually tossing up and down in his hand made Azula's insides freeze, and all thoughts of escape left her.

"My mother's headpiece!" she shouted at him. "That's mine! Why do you have it?" She tried to lunge forward at him, but the tight rope held her in place against the tree.

"Ah, so this belongs to you," the man named Bato said, examining the girl. "It is out of place for a woman to demand things of a man she hardly knows, in the Water Tribes, at least."

"Screw the Water Tribe! Give that _back_," she nearly hissed, glaring daggers at him.

"No, not until it fulfills its purpose," Bato said, striding over to her. "You're already here, but the Avatar was also supposed to be lured. I guess Prince Sokka couldn't perform the task correctly." He glanced over at the Prince at the mention of his name.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka demanded with barely contained anger. "_I'm_ going to catch the Avatar. You stay out of this!"

"Are you so sure about that?" Bato asked him with a knowing grin. "Men, go search for the Avatar."

Azula turned her amber gaze to the forest as more soldiers stormed inside, hoping that Aang and her brother would somehow escape.

* * *

Zuko opened his eyes, hearing the uneven trample of feet on the forest floor. He sat up quickly, grabbing his broadswords.

"Aang!" he called to the younger boy.

"I know," he said, sitting up from his sleep. Water from the darkness of the forest around them shot out at the Avatar, but he quickly sucked his staff into his hands and stood, making a full circle in the air and swinging his weapon, unleashing furious winds on the people in the trees.

"Azula!" Zuko shouted to his sister, looking over at her sleeping bag. He was surprised to see that she wasn't there. "Aang! She's missing!"

Aang looked fairly annoyed at Zuko's words. "I have a good feeling about where she is." Zuko's golden eyes looked over the top of the forest, where he could see the orange sun just beginning to rise, lighting up the sky. Aang quickly got up and rolled up his sleeping bag and the group's other things scattered around the camp while the enemy waterbenders were down. Zuko helped him by throwing all of it onto Appa's back. Sabishi curled around one of the bison's horns, ready to leave the area.

"Appa, get out of here!" Aang shouted to his bison, once everything from their camp was gone. "We have to find Azula." The bison groaned and reluctantly flew into the air, just as more streams of water shot out at Aang. He blocked one of them with a punch of fire but was able to duck and dodge around the rest, punching his hands together and expanding an air barrier outwards, throwing off the water. Zuko unsheathed his swords and followed Aang as he rushed off into the forest.

Zuko watched the Avatar as he skillfully dealt with the numerous amounts of Water Nation soldiers in the trees, kicking them with blasts of air and jumping agilely from branch to branch. He swung his staff at one soldier and held it behind him while he used his other hand to make a wheel formation and blast him away with torrents of wind. A pirate with bladed weapons and waterbending rushed to him, swinging his weapons expertly. Aang slammed his staff into the ground, throwing the pirate into a tree with stunning force.

Zuko, determined to not fall behind, dodged the spear point of one of the Water Nation soldiers by jumping into the trunk of a tree and pushing himself off of it with a strong kick, barreling into the soldier's side. The soldier, dazed, fell to the ground. Zuko dug his hands into the pouch on his belt and threw three of the needles Mai had given to him, pinning another soldier to a tree. He caught one of the pirates up on one of the branches, who was about to hit Aang with waterbending, by throwing a kunai knife into his gut.

The swordsman caught a bulky pirate with an odd contraption in his hands aim his weapon at Aang. It seemed to be some kind of net, but he wondered what it did. His question was answered a moment later when the net shot out at the Avatar, capturing him effortlessly on the ground. A moment later, a similar net rushed out at Zuko, knocking him to the ground with its force. Aang immediately tried blasting himself free with fire, but it didn't do any good.

"Nice try, but this is fireproof netting," the pirate said to him with a grin, dragging them off. Zuko felt hopeless. How was he going to save his sister now?

* * *

The sun was getting steadily higher in the sky, but it had been less than an hour since the pirates and soldiers had gone off into the forest to search. Now, the pirates were returning, and to Azula's chagrin, Aang and Zuko were with them, totally bound like her. Sokka looked very satisfied as Captain Sekun strode over to them with a confident smirk. Bato looked disgruntled.

"Keep the scroll," the pirate captain said, dismissing them all with a wave of his hand. "We've got the Avatar. He's much better than any piece of paper."

"What?!" Sokka yelled, infuriated. "You are disobeying direct orders!"

"I don't think the Water Emperor will mind when we turn in the Avatar to him," Sekun said. "The deal's off. We won."

Bato's soldiers returned from the forest, looking a little worse for wear. They lined up behind him. "This isn't over," Bato said. He seemed almost as angry as Sokka. "You pirate rabble. I'll get the Avatar from you myself!"

"Uh oh..." Kanna said quietly, inching away from the growing conflict. She put her hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Avoid direct conflict, grandson. Only the sneaky cat catches the mouse." He looked into her eyes, and the old woman knew that his brain was churning, coming up with another one of his brilliant plans. "I will find your soldiers in the forest. We'll need them before we can leave this place." Azula listened to them with interest. When the old woman scurried off, Azula turned her attention back to the growing situation between the pirates and Bato's soldiers. She caught Aang's eye. As always, he didn't seem concerned. He knew a way out—he was waiting for something.

The pirates hurried Aang and Zuko onto their ship before Bato ordered his soldiers to attack them. With their waterbending, the ship left the shore in seconds, going downriver. Bato's eyes thinned with anger. "Get back onto the ship, quickly, and chase them down!" he ordered, pointing at his silver vessel.

As they were all leaving, Sokka turned to Azula. It was just the two of them left at the riverside. "I'm going to propose a deal to you," he said quickly. "I know you want that flamed headpiece that Bato has. I'll help you get it. In return, you'll help me get the Avatar. Agreed?" Azula paused and stared him right in the eye, looking for any sign of deception or ulterior motives. Of course, he laid it all out on the table, but she had to make sure. She was not going to be manipulated.

She was going to do the manipulating.

"I don't have all day!" Sokka said through clenched teeth.

"Fine, I'll do it. But only if we get my headpiece first," she said. She needed to be sure on that.

"I can see that it is very important to you. Agreed," he said. He was about to go untie her when Azula spread her arms out, letting the rope fall to the ground.

"Use fireproof rope next time," she said, smirking. Sokka ignored her and stared out at the two ships in hot pursuit of each other. Waterbenders on board each were sending blocks of ice at each other, but it was doing nothing to harm the other ship.

"Follow me," Sokka said, rushing out to the water. Azula ran after him and gripped his shoulders just in time for him to jump into the river, skating along the surface of it with his waterbending. A board of ice was underneath them, mostly for Azula's benefit. They were speeding over to Bato's ship, and Azula grinned, her hair being whipped by the wind.

They gained on Bato's ship fast, and in one quick movement, Sokka shifted his arms to send them both sailing through the air, where they landed on the deck of the silver vessel. Bato, who was at the front of the ship, turned to them.

"You're working with this savage firebender to fight against me? You are quite pathetic, Prince Sokka," the man said, spreading his legs into a waterbending stance.

"You have something that I want," Azula commented, sending a blast of fire at him. Bato's ship was completely covered in water, which he used to block the attack. Sokka hit the man with a stream of water, knocking him into the balustrade.

"I'm only helping you because I want to take him down myself," Sokka said to Azula.

"That's fine with me," she said offhandedly to him, switching her target to one of Bato's soldiers, who was advancing on her. She swept her hand out, hitting him with a trail of flames. The burning man threw himself overboard as another spear wielding soldier lunged at her. She knocked away the shaft of the spear with her foot and kicked a small ball of fire at him, tumbling him backward. A group of three more soldiers decided to attack her at once.

At that moment, she thought of only one attack that could take them all down at once. She straightened her posture and took a deep breath, circling her hands in front of her to rest under her chest, holding them one above the other. Her palms faced each other. She focused on the soldiers and the flames within her and abruptly ripped her hands apart, and a rapid, spinning inferno leapt out at them from where her hands were moments before, storming right through their weak water defenses. She smirked when she noted the success of the fire funnel, as the three burning men jumped overboard.

* * *

Aang watched the disturbance on Bato's ship, spotting the fire funnel shoot off at a group of soldiers. Azula was seen fighting more soldiers, siding with Sokka against a common enemy. The Avatar knew that Bato had Azula's headpiece and that she wanted it, so Aang planned on the alliance happening the moment he saw that the three of them were captured. He also planned on Bato's men and Sekun's men fighting each other. Aang didn't think too much about seeing Bato for the first time—he realized that he was an enemy, and there was nothing else to it. Escaping safely was more important at the moment.

Aang judged that the ruckus on Bato's ship was a sufficient distraction, so he hit the pirate holding him with a blast of air, knocking him out as he flew into the balustrade. Aang jumped high enough to hit the other pirate holding Zuko with an air-powered kick to the face, making him unconscious. Aang cut the rope binding him with the knocked out pirate's sword, freeing his hands. He picked up Zuko's broadswords and cut Zuko's own binds, handing the weapons to him.

More pirates on deck noticed that the two escaped, but Aang airbended his staff over to him too quickly for the pirate to reach the two, swinging it out at him and knocking him overboard. Zuko parried the blades of another pirate and jabbed his enemy in the chest with his hilts, hammering him backward. The young swordsman sliced the chest of another pirate, cutting him deeply enough to keep him from fighting but not enough to seriously wound him.

Aang bended a funnel of air that pulled two pirates into it and flung them off the ship, hitting a third one immediately after with a fire funnel. Flames erupted from his staff as he swung it, causing havoc on the small pirate ship.

The pirate captain himself stormed up to the two, challenging them to a swordfight. Zuko was the first to meet the challenge head-on, swinging his swords recklessly at him. The captain dodged the blows easily and punched him with the hilt of his sword, sending the fighter off to the side. Aang did not want the fight to last long, so he jabbed the nose of his staff into the ground and hit the pirate with a burst of air from the back of it, sending him reeling. Aang took the chance and hit him again with an uppercut, transferring him up into the air, where Aang jumped up to meet him. Before the pirate could realize where he was, Aang slammed him into the water with airbending. He landed safely on the deck of the ship a moment later, pulling his new whistle from his pocket and calling Appa.

* * *

Streams of water from both sides of the ship rose up to Sokka's hands, and he sent them as one to attack Bato. The enemy waterbender was knocked off of the ship and into the water, where Sokka raised his hands and sent a continuous flow of water upward, holding Bato suspended in front of the moving ship. He breathed outward, freezing the water and holding the Commander in place.

Sokka smirked in triumph. He had gotten much better.

The next moment, the silver ship crashed into the ice pillar Bato was held on, jabbing a massive dent into the bow. Bato was totally unconscious. Sokka stumbled, and the firebender girl behind him did as she fought off the rest of the soldiers. She was holding up against them remarkably well, he had to admit.

The Avatar's bison flew close to the ship a moment later, with the Avatar and the clumsy swordsman on his back. The firebender looked up at him and nodded, and winds surrounded her. The Avatar used his airbending to pull her up to him, where she landed safely on the bison's back. Azula called down to Sokka.

"Sorry, the deal's off!" she shouted, smirking. Sokka stared after her coldly as the Avatar flew away. He looked down at his feet once the Avatar's bison was out of his sight. It was then that a glint of red caught his eyes. Bato must have dropped it.

Sokka picked up the firebender's flamed headpiece and clutched it in his grip, staring out at the horizon. The Avatar would yet be his.

* * *

Azula sighed with relief as she stretched on Appa's back. "Well, that was a long and eventful day," she mused.

"Yeah, all because of that firebending scroll," Aang said, sitting with them. "That was a cruel trick you played on Sokka, you know."

"Yeah, but it didn't matter," she said.

"You wanted your headpiece, didn't you? Where is it?" Aang asked.

"I didn't get it. But it's fine, I didn't hold out on my part of the deal, either," she said, picking at her nails.

Zuko crossed his arms. "That was really dangerous, little sister."

"Yeah, I know. We're all fine, right?" she asked, looking at the two of them.

"Great," Aang said. He wished he could have been the one to fight alongside Sokka... but would his old friend ever want to? "Too bad we don't have that firebending scroll, though."

"Who says we don't have it?" Azula asked, waving it tauntingly at him.

"How'd you get it?" Zuko asked her, interested.

"I snagged it from Sokka before I left," she said. "Now we can both learn more firebending together." She locked eyes with Aang. "Let's see who can learn everything on the scroll first."

"You're on," Aang said with a grin.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Whoo, that was the longest chapter I've ever written. That's the biggest reason why this one took a few days longer than intended to come out.**

**I'll keep my note short this time. Sorry, I had to do the "I'll save you from the pirates," scene, because as one reviewer mentioned, it would be a riot. It was fun to do my own little Sokka/Azula twist on the situation.**

**Next chapter—"The Academy," a new version of a different episode. Please review!**


	11. The Academy

**Author's Note: No dream scene here. This chapter is Zuko and Azula-centric! Woo! Or is that a bad thing? I dunno... Whatever you guys like. I think that after three big plot episodes, a nice "filler-type" one will be good. Things will pick up right after this one.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 1: Fire**

_Chapter 10: The Academy_

Red flames shot from Azula's fingertips, just missing her opponent, who was moving all around the battlefield. She fired small, quick bursts at him, but they were all dodged and returned. He had superior agility, able to jump great lengths to safety. She was only able to sidestep his blows and keep him on the move, but he attacked from all directions. She bent and slid to the side, avoiding his latest fire blast, but the rocky terrain around him yet again served to his advantage. Her lungs were on fire as she attacked rapidly, releasing short, ragged breaths as her blaze was released into the air. Her opponent landed on one of the jagged rocks that served as the edge of their battlefield, grinning.

"Looks like you can't keep up, Azula," said Aang, rubbing the back of his head. The girl pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"This is getting boring. We've already mastered everything on that scroll and none of it's as good as the fire funnel," she replied. "We need a firebending master. And I want one now."

"We can't," the Avatar said, jumping down from his ledge to land in a sitting position on a cushion of air. "We're still far away from the Golden City. It'll take us weeks to get there." Earlier, Zuko discovered from a nearby villager that the Water Nation had claimed the ancient ruins of the Fire Nation capitol, and they were setting up their stronghold there. "We'll have to avoid the Water Nation and go all the way around, through the Outer Islands."

"That'll take too long. I don't like to wait," she said, looking away from him with her arms folded.

"You're going to have to deal with it," Zuko told her, looking up from sharpening his swords. "Aang is the one who has to master firebending before the end of winter, anyway."

Aang didn't mind, though. He enjoyed training with Azula, competing to see who was the best. Azula truly was a firebending prodigy. And with his foreknowledge, he was able to keep up with her. Training with her was exhilarating. He never knew about her deep passion for firebending before. It let him forget about some things, if only for a little while.

"There have got to be more firebenders _somewhere_ in the Fire Nation," Azula said impatiently.

"Go ahead," said Aang.

"Look all you want," said Zuko. Both of them grinned and put their arms behind their heads. It was nice to be _anything_ better than Azula. Being more patient was one of them.

"You're both buffoons." Azula sighed and grasped her forehead. "Fine, where's the nearest village?" Aang and Zuko's eyes widened when they realized she was serious. Aang looked to Zuko.

"Well, there are plenty of towns in the Outer Islands, with fewer peasants. You might be able to find a firebender somewhere," the boy said. "I guess we could check it out. We're sort of running low on supplies." He scratched his head of black hair. "I should come, too."

"Alright, I'll just bring Appa near there. The two of you can go shopping. I don't really feel like it," Aang said, uninterested. He was much too used to theft to actually find the right supplies. They used to leave the shopping to Katara. It wasn't the same without her. It was usually up to Aang and Zuko this time around to make sure that they didn't run out of supplies. Azula only cared if it affected her.

* * *

The small town was well-built and clearly for the upper class Fire Nation people. Azula felt the excitement soaring within her. She'd find a firebending master sooner than she thought!

Most of the town was constructed of stone and polished wood with gold-rimmed roofs that were multi-leveled, like the Water Nation Avatar Temple. Everything was clean and new and well-kept, which was something completely new to the two siblings. It was mostly Earth Kingdom people that walked through the town, wearing browns and greens, but there were some Fire Nation nobles in red walking about. In a different day and age, some of these people would have been high-ranking soldiers or Generals in the old army of the Fire Nation, but now they were reduced to meaningless citizens scraping a living by dropping their nationalism and trading with the Water Nation. It was truly a worthless existence and it made Azula angry to see her own people living like that.

Zuko and Azula looked all around at the town, seeing people talk to each other and the shopkeepers. The two were interested, no doubt, but it wasn't in their nature to jump out and laugh in joy. They were here for business.

"Right," Zuko said, turning to her in the middle of a fork in the roads of the town. People were walking all around them, uninterested in the two teenagers. "I'm going to look for food. You go find your firebending master, but be quick about it."

"What? I can't master firebending in a matter of minutes, dum-dum. I'm good, but I'm not _that_ good," she said, frowning in annoyance at him.

"I'm aware of that," he snapped at her, but squeezed the bridge of his nose, equally as annoyed. "I don't even know why you need a master anyway," he managed to say. "If we keep traveling with Aang and fight, we'll get stronger. That's how it works. You don't need a master."

"You wouldn't know." She stared at him resolutely, gauging his reaction to her next words. "You're no bender, and you never will be." He immediately stiffened. She struck a nerve in him. "Aang and I will always be better than you at fighting." She knew how to win against her brother. It was easy to press in at his insecurities on all sides, exploiting his weaknesses. She smirked at his retreating back as he walked away, struggling to hide all emotion, but she saw his shoulders trembling in barely-contained rage. She turned around to take in the rest of the town, resuming her hunt for a firebending master. "That was a nice way to start my search," she said to herself with a smile.

She sauntered right through the town, keeping her head facing forward but moving her perceptive, amber eyes from side to side. A smirk grew on her lips when she spotted a man dressed in red and gold, not unlike her and her brother. She strolled over to him, sighing dramatically. "Oh, I wish I could find a firebender somewhere," she said loudly, glancing quickly at him to see if he noticed. A frown flitted across her face when he didn't. She sighed again, louder this time. "A big, strong firebender is just what I need, but I _just_ can't find any!" She wore a mask of a smile, poking the man on the shoulder. Feigning politeness, she asked, "Are you a firebender? I would like a little help, _please_."

The man slightly turned and shushed her. "Do you want to get yourself killed?" he asked in a rushed whisper. "Don't go around parading firebending!"

Azula dropped all politeness and her face turned into an angered frown. "Why? Are you a firebender, or not?"

"Shh! The soldiers will hear you!" He gestured for her to be quiet with his hands as he looked over her shoulder, panicked. Azula looked behind her and spotted two Water Nation soldiers walking out of a shop. Her eyes immediately narrowed as she turned back to the man.

"What are they doing here?"

He moved closer to her to whisper. It was then that she noticed he couldn't have been that much older than she was. He put his arm around her shoulders and led her away, but, surprising herself, she didn't resist. He pulled her into a small road between two buildings. "The waterbenders took over our town a few years ago," he said to her, speaking quietly. "Our firebenders tried to resist, but they took them all away. We stood no chance. This is just a small town for nobles, anyway. Too bad I was too young then. I would've completely kicked them outta this town!" The boy's voice rose higher as he neared the end of his words, proudly grinning and giving her a thumbs-up. Azula was unimpressed. She gave him a single raised eyebrow.

"So, what about firebenders?" she asked. "I need to get stronger. I have to find a master." Her voice was resolute, but the boy's eyes widened.

"You're a firebender? There are no firebenders left in this town! Are you crazy? They'll take you away!" he said to her, panicked.

"Ugh, so I came here for nothing," she said, rubbing her temples with one hand. "Alright, I'm leaving."

"Well, you don't have to leave immediately, you know," he said, scratching the back of his head embarrassingly. "What's your name?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Azula."

"Wait!" he said, grabbing her wrist to prevent her from walking. Azula pulled it from his grasp. "Don't you want to know my name?"

"Not really."

"I'm Hide," he said with a cocky grin, ignoring her. Azula lost all interest in him already, but dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"Great. Bye, Hide," she said to him, walking away. Hide's jaw dropped.

"You two! What are you doing?" Hide and Azula turned to the sound of the voice, spotting the two Water Nation soldiers from earlier. They walked down the alley towards them. "Do you seriously think we're stupid? We know who you are!"

Azula stepped back, her mouth hanging open. How did they know? Did they find out she was a firebender, or did they know she was with Aang?

"You kids really don't know how gracious the Water Nation is, do you?" one of the soldiers said angrily. "Turning your back on the education we're letting you keep... Hah! This is a privilege, and you're wasting it. I guess the Fire Nation really is a group of mindless savages after all..." Azula paused, one of her slim, black eyebrows rising. What were they talking about?

Hide, on the other hand, was biting his fingers in fear. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Don't hurt me!" he yelled, cringing in fear. Azula turned and ran away as the two soldiers closed in on the stupid boy, grabbing him by the arms. She knew when she was outmatched. She wouldn't be able to get what she came for, anyway.

"The girl's getting away!" the first soldier yelled. The second lifted his arm and twisted his fingers, causing water from a puddle nearby Azula to rush up in a stream and grab her feet, slamming her painfully against the ground. She barely stopped her fall with her hands, letting out a small cry. She brought two fingers up as she twisted around into a sitting position, ready to defend herself. Hide's frantic movements behind their backs to tell her to stop caught her eye, however, so she simply curled her fingers into a fist and punched the soldier in the face as he approached her. He was unperturbed.

"Nice try. Hey, we're not here to fight little girls. We're just bringing you back to school, that's all, little savage." Azula's face scrunched up in anger at him. School? They were taking her to a _school_?

"Whatever. Fine. Take me back. I don't want any trouble," she said to them under her breath.

"Good," he said with a knowing smirk. "I thought you'd agree. Smart girl." She mimed retching behind his back as he lifted her up into a standing position, gripping her by the arm as he guided her along, back into the sunny street. Azula wasn't stupid. She was not going to fight back when it meant that she'd get into even worse trouble for firebending. As he had done before, Aang would rescue her again, if she needed it. For now, she was fine on her own. It was just a school, how bad could it be?

* * *

"Hey, kid!" Zuko froze upon hearing the words of the Water Nation soldier. The boy knew that he was there, and he tried to avoid them and stay out of their sight, but they caught him. As soon as he found out the soldiers were present in the town, he decided to immediately find Azula and get out of there, despite their previous argument. He contemplated running, but he decided to play dumb if they interrogated him or anything. Would it be possible for them to know that he was with Aang anyway? As far as he knew, he left no signs that pointed to that.

"What?" he asked, lacing his voice with a fair amount of contempt, which he saw the other townspeople doing as he walked.

"You're supposed to be in school, aren't you? You little brat," the man said, gripping his arm tightly. Zuko pulled away.

"I don't want to go there," he said coldly. The soldier lunged for him again, holding his arm in a death grip.

"It is required for all children to be at the academy. You're coming with me," the soldier said gruffly, pulling him in a totally different direction.

* * *

"Man... I hate school," Hide complained as the soldiers 'escorted' them to the academy. "Are you new?" he asked Azula.

"I suppose so," she said.

"Where are you from?" he asked. "The mainland?"

"Yes," she responded, uninterested. Of course, she'd never let him know she was from one of the southern villages. Only peasants lived there, and she didn't want to be known as one.

"Well, as you'll soon see, I'm one of the most popular kids in the whole school," Hide boasted. It couldn't have been more obvious to Azula that he was just trying to impress her.

"Yeah, and you're also a repeat offender," one of the soldiers snickered.

* * *

Aang punched his fist forward, feeling the heat rise in his body. An arc of fire was released from his knuckles, followed by an air-powered kick. He sucked in a deep breath, exhaling in a breath of fire and wind which swirled all around him. He moved through his bending forms, some of which he remembered, and disregarded those completely lost to him. He tried to do movements he remembered for earthbending or waterbending, but for each try, nothing happened. Like before, there seemed to be some barrier on his mind. Frustrated, he snorted fire from his nostrils, lowering his body into straining squats for exercise. At the same time, he held his arms in front of him, holding rock weights as he worked.

He needed to regain his former physical strength. He wasn't going to be weak this time.

* * *

The school wasn't the best of places, Azula soon learned. The outside of it looked nice enough, but on the inside, the wooden walls were in bad condition, everything was covered in dust and not polished, and a heavy stench was in the air. It seemed to her that the Water Nation only wanted this town to keep up with outside appearances while the people were truly poor and uncared for, which was sickeningly obvious. The soldiers with them opened up a thin wooden door in the corridor and pushed Azula and Hide inside.

"We caught these two skipping," one of them said to the teacher, a straight-backed woman with graying hairs and pursed lips.

Azula rolled her eyes. "I was _not_ skipping class. I'm... new."

"Hm. I will deal with her from here. Hide, get to your seat!" she snapped at the boy, who jumped and hurried to comply. "State your name," she said to the firebender.

"Azula," she said simply, yawning behind her hand.

"I will not be spoken to that way, young lady. I do not know what measly village you come from, but we show proper manners here. The great Water Nation gave us the privilege of education, and we shall accept it graciously. I am Ms. Kwan, your new teacher."

Azula casually walked over to an empty desk in the back of the classroom with her arms rested behind her head, earning the curious and somewhat disapproving stares of the other children. Ms. Kwan frowned in disapproval with the other children.

As she sat down, one of the other boys in the class was staring at her, awestruck. "Wow, I can't believe you did that! You're so cool!"

Azula smirked. "I know."

"I'm Shoji," the boy said in a hushed, excited whisper. "Are you from the Outer Islands? The mainland? The Golden City?" His eyes glowed with admiration.

"The mainland," she sighed. _This boy is ridiculous_, she thought.

"Azula, be quiet back there!" Ms. Kwan snapped. "Open your scrolls inside your desk and read along with the rest of the class. On Ji, read the text on the Water Tribe's dominion of the world to the other students."

"Yes, ma'am," a neat girl said, glancing condescendingly at Azula. On Ji looked down at her papers and read. "The Ice War began with the reign of Water Chief Seiryu and his attack on the Air Nomads with the aid of a second moon that granted powers to the waterbenders..." And from there, Azula lost interest. She drummed her fingers against her plain wooden desk impatiently, leaning her chin on her other hand. She wanted to leave this school. What were Aang and Zuko going to do when she didn't return to camp?

The girl named On Ji droned on about how the Water Tribes destroyed the Air Nomads in their search for the Avatar while the teacher dithered on about her endless reverence for the Water Nation. Azula noticed that the woman was brainwashed by the enemy into thinking they were the heroes of this war, and she was educating the children of the Fire Nation into thinking the same thing. Out of boredom, she gained eye contact with Hide across the room, giving him an obviously flirtatious wink. The boy grinned, countering it with a look of his own. As she was reading, the girl named On Ji seemed to notice his movements out of the corner of her eye and trembled with anger. As soon as she finished her page, she raised her hand.

"Ms. Kwan, I caught Azula talking to Wò hún during your lesson," she said smartly, turning around to look at Azula and giving her a triumphant smile. Azula glanced for the first time at the boy next to her named Wò hún, blanching as a putrid stench hit her in the face and the filthy boy giggled stupidly at her.

"Azula, I will have to ask you not to speak while others are speaking, or the punishments will be severe," the stiff teacher informed her.

"Oh, I apologize very dearly, Ms. Kwan, but I was explaining the lesson to Wò hún, who can't seem to understand it," Azula said sweetly, protruding her rather large lower lip in an attempt to look innocent.

"Very well, Azula. The gesture to a fellow classmate is appreciated," Ms. Kwan said in approval. On Ji fumed.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the class was dismissed for break. The students were let out into an old courtyard that was in severe disrepair, with cracked pavement and long weeds breaking through. Shoji followed Azula outside.

"What do you want to play, Azula?" the boy asked her.

"I don't want to play anything. I want to get out of here," she said, looking around the courtyard for any chance of escape. A few other classes with students of varying ages also filtered out into the courtyard. Most stood in corners and talked to each other, while some played ball games in the middle, and yet others were climbing on rotten pieces of wood. All of the students seemed to be from varying social classes and in varying colors—it was blaringly obvious that the Water Nation was throwing all the children of the town in the school, whether they were of Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation descent. Apparently, for whatever reason, the Water Nation was trying to keep the town's poverty hidden and masking it with wealth.

Azula ignored Shoji's hero-worship and strolled over to Hide, who was being yelled at by On Ji.

"I don't want you talking to that _floozy_ anymore, you hear me?" the petite girl was saying to him. "She's trouble in the making."

"Hello, Hide," Azula said loudly, shoving past On Ji and stepping close to Hide. She ran her finger along his chest. "You're very strong, you know that?" she said to him seductively. The boy seemed flustered but he quickly regained his bearings.

"Hey, Azula," he said with a wink. "What's up?"

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" On Ji shrieked, pushing a pouting Shoji to the side.

"Or what?" Azula asked dangerously.

"Don't mess with her, On Ji. She's a firebender," Hide said to his girlfriend. "I don't want you getting hurt."

On Ji's eyes widened in astonishment, but then they narrowed. "A firebender..."

"Azula!" a familiar voice shouted. The firebender turned to see her brother Zuko running towards her, pushing aside Shoji, who was just getting to his feet again. "There you are!"

"How'd _you_ get here, Zuzu?" she asked her brother.

"That doesn't matter," he said, ignoring the nickname as he always did. "We have to leave. Something doesn't feel right about this place." He gave her a significant look and then glanced at the other kids with her, thinking them new friends of hers.

On Ji glowed and pushed Azula out of the way. "Who's this?" she asked, clasping her hands together and looking adoringly at Zuko.

"That is my _brother_," Azula said. "How disgusting," she muttered under her breath. "Come on Zuzu, we have to go," she said loudly.

"Yeah... sure," Zuko said, glancing nervously at On Ji. He gave a small wave to the others and walked away with his sister. Behind his back, On Ji frowned.

* * *

Aang was growing frustrated as his hair clung to his forehead, matted with sweat. Fire rushed from his fingers in great amounts, flickering momentarily in the air before he quenched them. Another flare was released, and he followed it up with a circling of air to expand the flames and control them with his airbending. He fed the flames, making them stronger.

A fire funnel swirled from his hands which he tried to manipulate further, twisting it around to make it a large and dangerous torrent of fire. However, he had no such luck. Aang exhaled, falling to the ground in a slump. No matter what he tried, he couldn't go further with his bending. Everything he was doing ended in defeat. What was he doing wrong? It made him furious. Why couldn't he keep his mastery of bending with him when he switched worlds? Why couldn't the spirits offer him _one little piece of help_?!

On top of all his firebending problems, he was still unable to bend water and earth. They refused to bow to his will, to hail him as their master. He slammed his fist against the ground, hoping that there would be some disturbance in the dirt. Nothing happened.

"Why isn't anything going right?!" he shouted into the air, throwing up his arms. He felt the emotion bubbling in him, threatening to be released. He gulped it down painfully, feeling his eyes burn. He hugged his knees closer to him, needing comfort of some kind. Neither Azula nor Zuko were good for that... He wanted Katara. He _needed_ her.

And then, he saw her. Aang looked up at her, into her smiling face, her wide blue eyes, drinking all of her in. She seemed to really be there, totally silent as she walked up next to him, putting her arm around his shoulders... She was just as she was when he first knew her, in her Water Tribe clothes which fit her so well, her mother's necklace, and her hair in the braid he always loved.

"Katara, I..." he spoke, but she silently brought her finger to her lips, quieting his voice. He sank into her touch as she put her arms around him, enveloping him in an embrace...

And the next thing he knew, he lost his balance and nearly fell over, but he used his arm to stop his fall. He looked around him at the barren campsite, feeling suddenly empty and forlorn. She wasn't there. Katara was gone.

Aang wept for the loss he felt.

* * *

"Where are we going, brother?" Azula asked Zuko, running alongside him across the courtyard.

"It's your fault we're here in the first place, so you're helping me find my broadswords," Zuko said to her, not even turning around to look at her face. Azula skidded to a halt.

"_My_ fault?"

"Yes, if you didn't want to come here to find a firebending master we wouldn't be in this mess. And if we don't get out of here soon, knowing you, you'll show off your firebending, and then we'll be in _real_ trouble." He stopped a few feet ahead of her.

"Like _that's_ all _my_ fault, Zuzu. Whatever."

"Stop calling me Zuzu!" he said to her, annoyed.

"No, I happen to like that name," she said with a smirk.

"Azula, I'm warning you..."

"What are you going to do? Wave your swords at me?" she asked in fake fear.

"Don't make me say it..."

"Say what? What could _you_ say to bother _me_?"

"Fivehead girl!" Zuko shouted at her.

Azula was silenced. She stared.

Zuko froze, waiting for her to explode on him.

When she spoke, she was deceivingly calm. "Let's go, Zuko." Astonished for a moment, Zuko did nothing but nod as she passed him at a slow walk, but he turned around and ran to find his swords again. She followed at his speed.

They said nothing else to each other as they barged through the wooden double doors leading into the academy. Zuko led the way once they were inside, running through the corridors to the classroom he was stuck in earlier. The room was larger than the one she was in but empty of all people and dark, as there were no windows. Azula lit a fire in her palm while Zuko rummaged underneath his teacher's desk. Azula's flame burned brighter as she looked around the room, seeing rows of seats with an assortment of instruments instead of people.

Zuko, noticing where she was looking, said, "They made me play the tsungi horn." Azula smiled to herself, wondering how that went. As far as she knew, her brother had never touched a musical instrument. "Here it is," her brother said, holding up his sheath. The hilt of his joined broadswords stuck out. "Let's go."

"Stop right there!" someone shouted from the doorway. "Look, that's them! She's firebending!" Azula looked to the source of the voice, unsurprised to see On Ji flanked by a pair of soldiers.

"You're under arrest," one of the soldiers said to Azula. Water was flung at her from his pouch, ready to claim her, but Azula shot a fireball at it, dissipating it into steam.

"Let's get out of here, Zuzu," Azula said to her brother. For a moment, they paused to share a look, and Zuko knew that she didn't mean harm anymore with the nickname.

Zuko ran at the soldiers first, hitting the one on the right with the hilt of his broadsword before drawing it from its sheath, cutting the water pouch from his side. Azula punched twice and kicked, sending out two fireballs and an arc of flame at the remaining soldier. On Ji shrieked and ran away. Azula's opponent tried blocking her attacks with his feeble amount of water, but the force of her bending threw him into the wall. Both soldiers slumped over, unconscious.

"This way!" Zuko shouted to her, running down the hall opposite to the one On Ji took. They met no more soldiers, but at the school's entrance hall, they ran into an unexpected obstacle.

The whole student body—which admittedly wasn't much—stood waiting for them, blocking their escape. Ms. Kwan and the headmaster, a Water Tribe man, were in the forefront. Ms. Kwan held out her robed hand.

"Stop! You are not going any further!" the woman shouted at them from across the hallway.

"Try me," Zuko said coldly, unsheathing his broadswords and twirling them menacingly. Beside him, fire flared to life in Azula's hands as she took a stance, ready for any opposition. She spotted Shoji in the crowd, who looked fearful and nervous. Hide was also there, seemingly indecisive.

"Wrong choice," the Water Tribe headmaster said, drawing blue water from pouches at his side and throwing it at them. Azula spun and released a fiery arc that clashed with his water. Nothing but a little steam was produced as the man tried again, but Azula released a fire funnel before he could do anything else. She let the fire grow and gain control, easily burning the wooden floor of the school. The headmaster became alarmed and focused all of his attention on the growing fire. The children screamed and fled from the school. Ms. Kwan and a small group of other teachers stayed behind to attempt to extinguish the fire, but Zuko and Azula used the opportunity to flee.

Zuko was the first to get outside and see all of the students running away. Azula saw Hide among them, but Shoji was just outside, waiting.

"Bye, Azula! I hope to see you again someday!" he said to her, waving.

"Seeya," she said with a smirk, running alongside her brother to get out of the town. The running students grabbed the attention of the soldiers stationed in the town, who immediately began to give chase to the firebender and her brother. Azula tried hurling fireballs behind her back to stop them, but it did little. They knew where Aang's camp was... they just had to push a little further, and faster.

Zuko ran down a side alley which ended with a wooden fence. Zuko didn't even pause as he jumped on a crate alongside it to leap right over, and Azula immediately followed. She set fire to the crate, blocking the progress of the waterbenders.

"Almost there!" Azula shouted, running into the woods surrounding the town with her brother. The two were experts at this; they were born on lands with forests all around them, and the two were used to hunting among them. Minutes later, they burst into a clearing, where Aang was eating nuts he had gathered.

"Let's get outta here, Aang!" Azula yelled to him, grabbing things that Aang had scattered around on her way to Appa. The younger boy immediately complied and packed up everything he had in seconds, loading it all onto Appa. As the bison flew into the air, blue-clad Water Nation soldiers came into the clearing, but the bison was out of their reach too quickly for them to do anything. Aang turned to his two companions.

"I don't even wanna know what happened back there," he said to them, giving Appa's reins a shake to go faster. Azula smirked and Zuko grinned at each other. "So, did you find a firebending master?" he asked Azula doubtfully.

"No," she answered.

"What about supplies?" he asked Zuko.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Was there anything productive to this stop?" Aang asked them blankly.

The siblings shared a look with each other once again, and smiled. "Yes, actually," Azula said honestly.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Wow, that chapter was a **_**huge**_** pain to write. With the difficulty of the chapter coupled with final exams, sorry that this chapter was a little late. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I did, when it was all finished :) Next chapter, we'll get back to some story episodes.**


	12. The Eruption

**Author's Notes: Yeah, I know, this one's very similar to the **_**premise**_** of the episode, but the memories shared will be very different, as well as the outcome and even the natural disaster, lol.**

**And please, this bit goes for everyone, don't tell me how to write my story. I know what I'm doing. I am very open to ideas, comments, criticism, all of that—but don't tell me how to write it or tell me things I should have done instead (plot-wise), when they're already written down and posted. Consider that stuff set in stone. I don't like going back and changing my story, at least until it's all finished. Hmm... That came off a bit harsher than I intended, but it needed to be said.**

**And one last thing—sorry for the huge update gap! I've been so busy and lazy and I had a week long camping trip where I had no access to a computer. It's been terrible.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 1: Fire**

_Chapter 11: The Eruption_

_Running._

_Pain._

_Hitched breath._

_Fire, bright, burning._

_Another boy... but who? A firebender. And a girl... Who was she?_

_Soldiers. More flames. Searing white. A deep blue globe, hanging in the air..._

* * *

Aang awoke with a start, sweat pouring down his face. Sabishi, resting on his chest, rose up with a screech and flew away, alerting Zuko and Azula that he was awake. Aang's breaths were released in shaking gasps as he tried to calm down.

"Another nightmare?" Azula asked. Her face was impassive, but Aang knew enough about her to know that since she wasn't mocking, she was concerned in some way.

Aang grasped his head. "I... I don't know. I've never seen any of that before." He didn't look at either of them, staring down into his hands as the memories of the dream became even more vague and blurry to him. He tried to grasp at the pictures, trying to place where he had seen them before. They all seemed familiar in a way, but something was missing...

"Of course. It's just a dream," Azula said curtly. She laid back into her sleeping bag, next to his. Zuko was on his other side. "Now get back to sleep."

"You don't understand..." Aang started to say, but he realized that her eyes were closed and she was no longer listening to him. He _felt_ like he had seen some of these things before... could it have just been a nightmare? All of his other dreams were visions of his previous life, and the disasters that overtook him and his friends. Were those dreams finally fading away, to be replaced by new ones that he didn't know, made up purely by his subconscious?

As much as he wholly hated those nightmares, he was gripped by sudden sadness and longing. They were his only link to the other world, back with his family. He did not want that connection to go.

He fell slowly back into his sleeping bag, rolled over to his side, and stared at Azula's back. His sleep was not untroubled that night.

* * *

_Aang was kneeling on the ground in a position of respect, his face to the rocky floor of one of the inner sanctums of the temple. His face slowly turned up to look at the monks._

"_How do you know it's me?"_

"_We have known you were the Avatar for some time. Do you remember these?"_ _One of the monks asked. Another unveiled a package which was airbended over to the boy, where it unrolled of its own accord._

"_These were some of my favorite toys when I was little!" Aang said excitedly, picking up a tattered air propeller._

"_You chose them because they were familiar," the first monk explained. Aang looked up at all of them, sitting serenely on their evenly-placed stools. "They are four different Avatar relics, ones you picked from among thousands of other toys."_

"_I picked them because they were fun," the young boy tried to explain, not quite understanding the destiny which was put on his shoulders._

"_Normally we would tell you when you turn sixteen," Gyatso told him. "But there are troubling signs. We fear that a war is approaching, Aang."_

"_We need you."_

* * *

When Aang awoke the next morning, he started the day feeling bitter and broody. New feelings were being injected inside of him, which he knew were from his dreams. Overwhelming guilt and loss was felt inside of him, but it wasn't from abandoning his friends and coming to this new world. It felt different—it was something else.

Unfortunately for him, these feelings didn't go unnoticed by Zuko and Azula. At first, Azula tried feebly to cheer him up by causing misery for Zuko, but the older boy eventually grew tired of the treatment and became angry, which set a foul tension between them. Azula was the only one who seemed unaffected and unusually cheery. Unknown to Aang, Azula periodically sent furtive glances at his back, her eyebrows slanted in the slightest, her bottom lip sticking out a fraction. She was worried for him, but she wasn't admitting it to herself.

The trio was flying over open ocean, looking for a spot to land and make camp, but there were no islands in sight. The monotony was getting to Aang, who felt his eyelids drooping from lack of sleep...

* * *

_There was smoke, smoke everywhere, getting into his eyes, his lungs, constricting his breathing. But the heat was the worst, he felt his energy draining..._

_And then the scene was different, calmer, cleaner, and lighter. He was out in the sunlight, peering in on the council of monks in the Southern Air Temple as they were deciding his own fate. He was able to look in through a hole in the ceiling of the temple, using the crisscrossing vines and dry branches as a foothold to watch them. Gyatso and another monk were speaking to the Head Monk of the Southern Air Temple._

_Gyatso spoke. "__Aang needs to have freedom and fun. He needs to grow up as a normal boy," he implored to the Head._

_The other monk, an old, hunched, bony man, made an angry noise. "You cannot keep protecting him from his destiny," he scowled to Gyatso._

"_Gyatso, I know you mean well, but you are letting your affection for the boy cloud your judgment," said the Head Monk._

"_I want what is best for him," said Gyatso gently. Each of them were oblivious to their eavesdropper._

"_But what we need is what's best for the world," said the Head Monk, bowing his head. When he looked up at Gyatso again, his face was resolute. "You and Aang must be separated. The Avatar will be sent away to the Western Air Temple to complete his training."_

_Aang almost stumbled and fell into the chamber from his hiding place, breathless with shock. No! They couldn't send him away!_

* * *

Aang awoke feeling alarmed and distraught, remembering every miniscule detail of his dream. _That_ one he had seen before. He had experienced the exact same thing in his own world, long before he was awoken from his iceberg. There was only one difference which stuck out to him more than anything else—the Head Monk was prepared to send him to the Western Air Temple instead of the Eastern Temple which he was going to be sent to back at home. Was that how he ended up in the Fire Nation, inside a volcano? Did they somehow accomplish sending him to the Western Air Temple, when they failed to send him away properly back at home?

"Aang, are you okay?" Azula asked him quietly, leaning forward to the saddle. "I didn't notice that you dozed off."

A little perplexed and unused to such compassion from Azula, Aang stumbled with his response. "I-I'm fine, Azula," said Aang quickly, pushing his long, dark hair out of his face. The wind was causing his hair to whip him ceaselessly, now that it was getting longer. Absently, he thought that he would need a headband or something similar soon to hold it up...

"Good. Don't fall asleep again out of Appa's saddle. That was stupid. You could have fallen off," she snapped at him, her voice precise again.

"Yes, ma'am," Aang said to her quickly, wishing to avoid conflict. He was too tired for a clash with Azula now.

* * *

Sokka tossed and turned in his bed, kicking his blue sheets all around him, becoming hopelessly tangled. Unconsciously, his hand went up to the horrid scar running through his eye socket. As soon as his fingers made contact with the scar tissue, Sokka's one icy blue eye flicked open and he sat up with a start, but with his tangled sheets, he was unable to stand and fell bodily to the wooden floor.

Grumbling, he pushed himself up and pulled his legs from the knot of blue sheets. He stood next to his bed for a moment, holding his head as the remnants of his dream faded from his mind. He had to relive a particularly terrible experience that he did not want to see again...

He washed the sweat off of his face with the water from a basin near his bed and crept out his door. He looked all around him for potential traps and tricks before walking down the hall. It was not the first time. During the course of his voyage, one of the crew members had been playing tricks on him and the other soldiers, and while Sokka had suspicions, he had no proof. He didn't worry too much about them, though. They were always harmless and done just for good humor. One time, he was sipping his drink during a mealtime and _someone_ froze the water just as it was going into his mouth, freezing the cup to his lips ridiculously, stirring up a careful laugh from the other crew members. However, these jokes were always played on him when he was in a good mood. Nobody dared to do anything to him when he was acting broody. He had suspicions that it was Kinto, his lieutenant, but he knew that he was usually aided by Kanna, his grandmother. Again, he didn't mind. When he was younger, he and Kinto were fairly good friends—at least, as good of a friend that a Prince would be with a noble's son.

The very same person that was on his mind nearly bumped into him in the woody hallway minutes later, clumsily saluting to his superior.

"Lady Kanna ordered me to report to you and see how you were feeling... sir," Kinto said, fumbling near the end. The waterbender was nearly the same age as Sokka, but the Prince almost towered over him. Sokka grit his teeth when he noticed the young man staring openly at his scar again, which he did often. As such, his response was a little more aggressive than it should have been.

"I'm fine," he said gruffly, shoving the other waterbender to the side, into the wall. Really, did his stupid grandmother have to send someone to ask how he was _feeling_? Did she know how embarrassing she was? Did she know how much she made him look like a weakling in front of other people?

But, he reasoned, he _did_ get quite drunk the day before, during music night.

As Sokka stomped down the hallway, Kinto silently fumed behind his back. But since he was so far below the Prince, attacking him would be nothing less than treason.

* * *

Aang blew air into the collapsed tent, easily holding up their shelter and putting it together. It was already pitched into the ground.

The three set up camp on a large island, in a crook between three large mountains. The ground was weedy and had very few trees—it was fertile with new life, but still seemed empty. It was the only island they could land on, since Appa and his passengers were getting tired of flying. Aang himself was ready to pass out from lack of sleep.

As Aang plopped down on a rock, he noticed Zuko staring up at one of the mountains, then kneel down to feel the ground.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked him. The raven-haired boy inclined his head.

"These aren't just regular mountains," said Zuko. "They're volcanoes."

"How can you tell?" Azula asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"How can you _not_ tell?" Zuko said to her, standing up to look at his sister. "You live right by a volcano." Azula made an annoyed noise and rolled her eyes. "Well, the ground is black. Didn't you notice? This volcano erupted recently, maybe a year ago. New life is starting to sprout right now."

"I'm surprised things are growing," Aang said, kicking lightly at the ground.

"Volcanic rock is fertile," Zuko said. "Things grow in it easily. Not a lot of people know that. My dad told me."

"Hmph. Well, since you know so much, why don't you go look for wood for a fire?" Azula said to him, sliding her pinched fingers down one of her bangs.

"Wait, aren't you guys worried that it might erupt again? I don't know if it's dormant," said Zuko, ignoring his sister and looking up at the mountain again.

"We'll be fine," said Aang. "What are the chances of it erupting while we're here? We're only staying for a night."

Zuko shrugged uneasily. "I guess so."

"Okay, go do your work now," Azula said to him, waving her hands to usher him off.

"Well, I'm climbing to check if the volcano's dormant or not," Zuko said gruffly to her, walking off.

"Whatever," Azula mumbled behind his back.

* * *

_There was soot all over, stinging his eyes, choking him, shrouding him in unbearable heat... Something snapped inside of him. A moment later, all he saw was searing white..._

_And his vision was replaced by a girl. It was someone he had never seen before, with black hair that reached the base of her neck, wide, kind grey eyes, her hand reaching out to him. But she was unreachable, distant. He tried to grasp her hand, but he fell into a burning lake of magma... He tried to shield himself with his arms feebly, but it did nothing as he shouted out and fell to his doom..._

* * *

Aang shot forward again with a gasp, and a moment later he heard a sound of alarm. He quickly regained his bearings, only to see that he shot out a burst of fire before awakening and he had nearly burned Azula, who jumped back just in time. Apparently, he fell asleep sitting in a slumped position.

"What was that for?" she bit at him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I had another nightmare." He said the last part to her quietly. Azula relaxed her tensed muscles slightly.

"Another one? What is going on? What are they about?" she asked him slowly. "I don't think they'll stop until you talk about them..." To Aang, her voice sounded unsure. He knew from experience that she wasn't used to this sort of thing.

Aang grasped his head. "I don't know! I keep seeing this girl. I've seen her before, but I don't know where."

"Who is she?"

"I don't know, but she seems really familiar, like I know her somehow." Aang stared down at his open palms, remembering reaching out to the girl, and falling. "The only dreams that I know are when I found out I was the Avatar."

"Well, that's a good thing, right?" she asked him unsurely. He looked into her face once—open, understanding, unusually kind, _sort of like that girl_, he thought. He looked into his hands again.

"No. Everything changed after that. The monks wanted to send me to a different Air Temple, the Western Temple, to complete my training. They separated me from everyone I loved..." he said sadly, feeling the pain of losing his people once again, as if it was still a fresh loss. Why were the spirits making him relive one of his worst moments in his dreams?

"What did you do?" Azula asked him. Her voice was low, quiet, beckoning him to go on.

Aang thrust out his fist in anger, unleashing a blast of flames. "I ran away."

* * *

"Hey, have any of you guys ever wondered how Prince Sokka got that ugly scar?" Kinto asked the rest of the men, sitting forward eagerly in his seat as they were all sitting around their lunch table. There was only one mess hall in the ship with one tiny table that barely any members of the crew could fit on.

The cafeteria door opened with a creak. "You really want to know?" Lady Kanna asked them, striding into the small room. Each of the soldiers froze in their seats.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean no disrespect!" Kinto hurriedly apologized.

"It is okay," the woman said gently, her aged face smiling lightly. "You all deserve to know. I will tell you."

"No," said another voice from the doorway. "It is my burden to share. I will tell them."

Each of the soldiers' heads, plus Kanna's, shot to the doorway to see Sokka walking into the room, where he leaned against the wall.

"Sokka, I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine, Gran," Sokka said, silencing her. He didn't look at any of his soldiers as he spoke.

* * *

_Sokka, young and unscarred and happy, walked along the icy docks of the Southern Water Tribe, looking at his own ship, which was of decent size. He was grinning with excitement as he prepared for his first test of manhood—the ice dodging ritual. He looked up at the sky, which was blowing favorable winds. The waters weren't too rough, either. He looked at all of the people around him and suddenly grew nervous. They were watching him and waiting for him to become a man. He was the absolute center of attention, which never happened. Somewhere, his father was watching. Sokka hugged his fur coat closer as he boarded the small vessel, which was only large enough to be manned by one person._

_Since he was a Prince, more was expected of him. He would be doing this alone, without the help of his father, like all other boys his age. His father was far too important for something like this. Unsurprisingly, Sokka found himself not caring. He and Hakoda were never particularly close._

_Sokka unfurled the sails and gripped the rudder tightly. The strong winds pushed right up against his blue sails, complete with the Water Tribe insignia. It was propelled forward easily, sailing towards the ice fields which were a short distance away. Large, sharp icebergs jutted out of the water, created by a team of waterbenders. His own grandmother was among them solely so she could support him. She was waiting on top of one, smiling encouragingly at him. She was his only family that was happy for him._

_The Water Prince pushed against the wooden rudder of the ship, turning the ship to the left to steer toward the icebergs that would soon become obstacles he would need to overcome. He held the rudder steady with one hand once the skiff was on course and used his other hand to waterbend the ship forward. In a short amount of time, he reached the ice field. Scores of other waterbenders were standing at the tips of their own creations, watching every detail of his trial. Sokka turned the rudder once, steering the ship to the right to avoid the first ice block. A quick turn to the left overcame the second._

_As he progressed further in, the icebergs became larger and closer together. The ice dodging became more difficult. He neared his grandmother's iceberg, which was the halfway point of the obstacle course, when he noticed her cheering silently for him, smiling widely, the wrinkles on her face stretching._

_At that moment, he barely noticed the two icebergs right in front of him, with scarcely enough space for his boat to go through. He grinned openly when he saw his grandmother, but he saw her beckoning wildly to the space in front of him. Sokka turned to look and his eyes widened with fear and panic. He wanted to hit himself for not paying attention and landing himself in this trap! He took both hands off the rudder and wheeled both of his arms, building up water underneath him to guide him safely over the iceberg. It was rough waterbending, and he was proud of himself for being able to accomplish it, but he had one tiny mistake that he completely forgot about, and ever since that day he regretted it constantly._

_Because of the running water beneath him, fighting against the regular current, the rudder was grabbed in its flow and abruptly turned, careening the ship off course. Sokka felt a moment of total lightheadedness as the boat was suspended in midair, where it came to a crash a moment later in a head-on collision with an iceberg to his left._

_Sokka shouted out as the collision sent him flying into the arctic waters, the flimsy ship breaking to bits as it hit the iceberg. Sokka lifted his frozen limbs to the offending iceberg and pulled himself out of the cold water, but he nearly slipped when his gloved hands didn't grasp the ice correctly._

_There was general gasps and confusion in everyone watching. Sokka felt his cheeks burning despite the cold around him and lowered his head in shame. He had failed. Very few had ever failed the ice dodging ritual, especially royalty. His grandmother rushed over to him to help, but he pushed her away. She was not going to baby him anymore!_

_Sokka's father was most displeased._

Azula scoffed at his words, reverting instantly back to her old self. "You ran away? For some reason, I can't see you doing that. You aren't a coward."

Aang glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "I was weak and I was selfish," he admitted to himself. It was something he accepted long before, something he wished to purge from himself. It was why he was no longer an immature child. Azula crossed her arms.

"Go on."

Aang's mind sought the memory of himself running from the Southern Air Temple, fleeing during the night of the terrible storm...

Pain suddenly gripped its head, causing the young Avatar to yelp. He grabbed at his hair and fell to the ground on his knees, writhing as it felt like his head was being compressed on all sides... He opened his eyes, and then there was a flash.

* * *

_The airbender held his staff in one hand, regretfully replacing the scroll in his other on his wooden nightstand. There was a flash of lightning as he sadly looked out into the storm, preparing to fly, fly away from his destiny. He wasn't prepared. He was afraid. He couldn't stop a war..._

_He found himself lingering inside the window for too long. He laid a hand on the rain-splattered stone, prepared to go out into the night, get Appa, and leave..._

_His bedroom door creaked open, and a quiet voice snuck in. "Aang, are you in here?" Aang turned toward the door, surprised to see Monk Gyatso come into his room. "What are you doing?"_

"_I can't stay here," Aang said quietly, not looking his mentor in the eyes. The old monk's eyes softened. "And I can't go to the Western Air Temple..."_

"_I've tried all I could to keep you here. I fought for you, Aang, but the monks insist on sending you there. I'm sorry," said Gyatso sadly, holding his arms at his sides and staring at the ground, almost like a scared child._

"_Why did this happen? Why do I have to be the Avatar?" the young boy asked him, staring imploringly at the old man. "I can't do this. I'm the wrong person..."_

"_I believe you were the best choice," Gyatso interrupted him. "You are powerful, wise, strong, and you value all life. You will become a fully capable Avatar one day. It is your destiny."_

_Aang held open his arms and hugged Gyatso, surrounded by the folds of his robe. "I'm scared," Aang said, tears falling into his father-figure's clothes. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave everything I love behind..."_

_The monk embraced the boy, the friend who was the reincarnation of someone else who was an important figure in his life. "You are strong enough, Aang. You will go to the Western Air Temple and you will live a normal life. I will come to visit all the time._

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise."_

"_Thank you, Gyatso," said Aang, closing his eyes as tears rolled down his face._

"I... I didn't run," Aang said once the memory passed, holding his head as he stood up. What was going on? It was just like his earlier dreams of memories that weren't his. He had never experienced that before... but it felt like he had. He didn't know which memories were his and which were wrong anymore.

"You didn't?" Azula asked him. Now, she was standing much closer, her hand withdrawn from his shoulder once he abruptly stood. He had fallen unconscious once the new memory came. Now, just as he was speaking, more and more memories were laid out for him, like a road being revealed in the night by a series of lanterns.

"Gyatso stopped me... I went to the Western Air Temple."

* * *

"You _failed_ your ice dodging?" Kinto asked Sokka with eyes wide, sitting on the edge of his seat again. The Water Prince was still standing at the head of the table and all eyes were on him. Even the cook, soup ladle held in midair, was frozen with anticipation.

"Yes. I did," Sokka said coldly, stealing a glance at his grandmother. Her face was a sad, guilt-ridden one. "My father deemed that I was a disgrace and a failure. He wanted to face me in a Sedna Kai."

The crews' eyes widened. "A Sedna Kai against the Emperor?" Kinto gasped.

"I was not afraid," Sokka said to them. "I was prepared for a fight. We needed to settle something."

"What did you—"

"That is not important," Sokka cut across Kinto's question. "Later that night, I faced my father in an arena of battle."

* * *

_The arena was a large, rectangular platform of ice surrounded by a neatly shaped moat of water. Two warriors, both of them royalty, stood on opposite ends of the arena, dressed like traditional waterbenders prepared for battle. There was one difference—long, pure white ermine tails were attached to their shoulders, ending in black tips. For hundreds of years, waterbenders wore the tails as a symbol of their bravery and honor in these traditional battles, used to settle differences. Spectators lined up outside of their arena and the water, sitting on the natural, icy rock that jutted from the snowy, barren wastelands._

"_You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher," said Water Emperor Hakoda, falling into a waterbending stance. Sokka gulped. Those words chilled him to this very day._

_Water was drawn from the moat around them and sent at Sokka, but it was just a small attack—a test. It was easily redirected to the side. Sokka was not starting off the battle easily like his father. He was going to put everything he had into it. He lifted his arms slowly, converting the ice beneath him to water, throwing his arms forward and sending it across the floor to his father._

_Ice jutted from the ground in front of Hakoda, blocking the water. A moment later, a single spike shot up in front of the Emperor and he broke it off from the ground, using it as a sort of blade. Sokka punched another stream of water out at Hakoda, but the older man dodged to the side, ready to use a swing of his sword. Unlike royalty of other countries, the people of the Water Tribes were used to living and being rough and ruthless._

_The Emperor's son's attacks were weak and unfocused, ungraceful and clumsy. His father brought the battle to close range, swinging his icy sword dangerously. Sokka stepped back with each swipe, his waterbending attacks becoming panicked and inaccurate._

_Hakoda, tired of his son's movements, brought up his free hand to shoot a concentrated blast of water at Sokka. The Prince's eyes widened as the attack hit him in the chest, causing him to fall back and land painfully on the ice._

_Sokka watched his father, defenseless, as Hakoda raised the ice sword into the air, ready to strike. The blade fell, cutting across the boy's face._

_Blood spurted into the air, and a piercing scream ripped through the night._

"So that's what happened," Kinto said to himself. "I always thought it was a fishing accident."

"Now you know," said Sokka, crossing his arms in front of him. He closed his eye. "After the fight, I was shamed and humiliated and scarred even worse. I left the Southern Water Tribe in my own self-imposed exile. I will return only when I find the Avatar to restore my own honor in the eyes of my people."

"The Avatar gives you hope," Kinto said to him, his face not stern or jeering or sly as it usually was. Sokka didn't reply.

* * *

"But I don't get it," Azula said to him. "Why do _you_ seem surprised that you went to the Western Air Temple? You're acting as if you're finding this out for yourself."

Aang gave her a fixed stare, wondering just how clever Azula really was. Lately, she had been picking up on things, some of which he wasn't supposed to know. She easily spotted his odd behavior, especially when it came to talking about Sokka. The truth was that he _was_ finding these things out for the first time. They were directly connected to the reason why he was found in the Fire Nation this time, instead of the Southern Water Tribe, that much he could tell. The information was coming to him slowly, probably injected into him by the spirits...

Right now, Aang realized, he would have to face a very tough decision. "I can't tell you the answer to that," he said to her, bowing his head.

"Why not?" To him, she seemed distinctly offended.

"Because... I don't think you're ready for the truth. I'll just say that... I'm learning new things about myself with these memories I'm telling you about."

"Why? What happened? Did you lose your memory?" she asked. Aang looked to the sky, brilliant splayed with orange of the setting sun, trying to decide how much he could—_should_—tell her.

"I guess you can say that," he said finally.

"Why won't you tell me?" Her voice was harsh, but then it softened a little. "Don't you trust me?"

"No, no, I do," Aang reassured her quickly. She seemed as if she was betrayed. "It's just that... it would be difficult for me. I don't think that _I'm_ ready. Can you believe that?"

Azula let out a long, low sigh. "I suppose so."

* * *

_Gyatso had brought Aang himself to the Western Air Temple to complete his training. Once they finally went, Aang grew excited. Gyatso would come to see him all the time—he promised, and monks like Gyatso never went back on their promises—and he'd make plenty of new friends. The Western Air Temple was one of his favorites, mostly because of the way it was unique. He had seen it a few times before in his life, and every time he saw the temple the view was never any less magnificent._

_He was welcomed to the temple wholeheartedly by the nuns who lived and worked there. Since the Western Air Temple was mainly for girls and women, every occupant over the age of five was female. Other than Aang, the only boys were the babies and very young children, too young to formally begin their airbender training._

_A group of girls were standing near the central water fountain of the temple grounds. Next to him, Gyatso gave him a nudge, a wink, and a gesture to the girls, who were all around his age. Aang brightened as his mentor conversed with the nuns._

"_Hi, I'm Aang! Nice to meet you," the boy said, walking over to them with a happy grin. The knot of girls looked at each other, giggled, and walked away, blushing back at him. Aang scratched his bald head. "What did I do wrong?" he wondered to himself._

"_Hi there, my name's Kherra. What's yours?" another girl asked, walking over to him. Unlike the others, she didn't giggle, but had a bright smile and wide, welcoming grey eyes. Her neck-length black hair shone in the sunlight._

"_I'm, um, Aang," the boy managed to say. Suddenly, he felt very hot and pulled at the neck of his clothes._

"_I heard some rumors that the Avatar was supposed to come live with us. I guess he's you, isn't he?" the girl named Kherra said, leaning towards him._

_Aang immediately slumped his shoulders. He didn't want a repeat of the incident with his friends back at the Southern Air Temple. Would everyone he met alienate him now? Treat him differently than they normally would? "Yeah, I guess..."_

"_Well what's wrong?" Kherra asked him, concerned._

"_I don't want to be the Avatar. Nobody talks to me after they find out. You saw those girls a few minutes ago," said Aang sadly._

"_I don't think it matters," the girl said. "You're still a normal person to me. You're not any different from any other human being."_

_Aang grinned broadly. "Thank you. I really needed that."_

_Kherra smiled sympathetically. "Come on. Let me show you our All Day Echo Chamber."_

* * *

Aang thought back to the memory he just 'witnessed,' thinking about the airbender, Kherra. He made a good friend in her, he realized. Thinking ahead to the memories that were stretching out before him, he was sad that _he_, this Aang, the one he was now, didn't truly get to know her. He would have liked to see her again, but he knew her sad fate.

"So you met a girl. Big deal," Azula said, inspecting her nails.

"We became closer the next few days," Aang continued. "I even brought her down to the Fire Nation to meet my friend Kuzon. It was lots of fun. We were each other's only friends in the Western Air Temple..." That's who the firebender was from his dreams. It was Kuzon—intelligent golden eyes, black hair in a topknot, clothes of a noble and all.

"But what happened?"

"Seiryu's Moon. The waterbenders went after the Southern Air Temple first for the start of the war. I wasn't there to protect my own family... not Gyatso, none of the other children. The Western Air Temple was next."

* * *

_Lightning flashed through the stormy sky as torrents of rain fell onto the temple grounds. Two moons, one shining silver and the other a deep blue, hung in the sky, omnipresent, looming. The canyon was far from peaceful—it was gripped by war._

"_Children! Children, please, leave!" one of the nuns was shouting to them. "Take the younger ones with you! They must stay safe!"_

_Some of the older girls were gathering the younglings, trying to hold back tears to stay strong. They ushered them to the bison stables. Some of them blasted away Water Tribe soldiers with winds when they came near. Other soldiers were wrapping the stone pillars with ice, ripping them down to take the whole temple off of the cliffside. Water was all around them, and they were using it to their advantage._

_Aang watched the grotesque and horrifying powers of the waterbenders as they manipulated the liquids inside of other _people_, killing them in the most gruesome of ways. The addition of a second moon overpowered their waterbending, enabling them to do things that were nearly impossible. Nuns were being slaughtered before Aang's very eyes. He stayed behind, away from the other girls._

"_Sister Maia, let me fight!" Aang yelled to the woman, who sent blasts of air at a soldier, knocking him off the cliff. "I'm the Avatar, I have to do something!" He was an airbending master. He could fight._

"_Protect them! Go to safety with the children!"_

"_I'm fighting too!" a voice yelled to them. Kherra ran up to Aang's side. "Kuzon's here. He'll help us." The action around them paused as Sister Maia turned to them, hands on Aang's and Kherra's shoulders. Kuzon stood behind them, ready to fight, fire wreathing his fists._

"_Listen to me, Aang. You are the world's last hope now. You cannot die here. Escape to safety with your friends."_

"_I will not sit there idly while my home is being destroyed!" Kherra yelled fiercely to the woman. "These are my people, and I will not let them fall."_

"_Aang, Kherra, let's go. She's right, these people are too strong for us," said Kuzon, the voice of reason as always. "Let's get out of here and live to fight another day. They are doing their duty. Now we have to do ours."_

"_How can you say that, Kuzon?" Kherra turned to him, shocked._

"_These soldiers are very powerful waterbenders!" Kuzon shouted to her, shooting a fist of flame at a soldier who got too close. "Only Aang is a master bender out of the three of us. It'd be wiser to get out of here while we still can."_

_Aang breathed deeply and clutched his staff. "Kuzon, I think you're right. Come on, Kherra. We have to leave now!"_

"_Aang, how could you give in so easily?" the girl asked, her voice laced with hurt. And for the first time ever, Aang burst into anger at the girl he thought he loved._

"_This is the hardest decision I've ever made in my life!" he shouted, a thunderclap booming through the air. "We have no other choice." Sister Maia left them to fight off more soldiers, to protect the place she loved._

_Kherra wrenched her eyes away from the fighting and shut them with pain. "I don't want to do this," she said quietly, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "But you're right, Aang. There will be time to fight later..." Aang gripped her hand as a form of reassurance for them both. Kherra held out her other hand to Kuzon, who grabbed it. "Let's go."_

_The other children were already gone by the time the trio got to their bison. Kherra boarded her own alone while Aang and Kuzon got on Appa. They flew into the sky, away from the death and carnage of the raid on the Western Air Temple. Each thunderclap made the three wince in fear. The trip to the mainland of the Fire Nation was painfully short and silent. They were confused and scared._

_They slept in a cave near the shore of the Fire Nation, the ocean lapping up against the nearby cliffside. Sleep claimed Aang and Kuzon easily, but before he fell asleep, Aang saw Kherra through half-lidded eyes as she looked out of the mouth of the cave to the storm outside._

_When Aang awoke to what he presumed was the next day (it was hard to tell, because it was still storming), he was to find a letter rolled up near him on a rock. Noticing that Kherra was missing from her bedroll, he picked it up hurriedly._

Aang and Kuzon,

I don't know if you two will ever see me again, but the Water Tribe's attack on our people can't be ignored. I didn't know how you felt, Aang, until it happened to me. My people are dead. But I'm going to take action. I am going to defeat Water Chief Seiryu myself. I have to do this. I'm sorry.

Goodbye,

Kherra

_Aang was out of that cave in seconds._

_He was soaked to the bone again, flying through the dark sky. There was so much rain. He had never seen more in his life. Appa's reins were slipping beneath his fingers. He gripped them tighter, taking the quickest route to the Southern Water Tribe. He had to catch up to Kherra... he couldn't be far behind her..._

_He flew low to the ground, rising in altitude only when he passed over a range of mountains. He completely ignored the fact that one of them was belching smoke into the air, so determined was he, that he didn't notice it until Appa passed through it._

_The smell of sulphur was thick in the air, immediately causing his eyes to burn and blur and making him choke. He tried to bring Appa higher, but the bison, as large as he was, was also getting rapidly weaker. He had to get out... out of the smoke, out of the heat... it was __**everywhere**__. Somewhere beneath him—or was it above? Around? He had no sense of direction anymore—there was a loud _crack_ that permeated through the air._

_Aang felt his grip on reality loosen, felt nothing around him, nothing at all..._

_And then came the immense, raw power._

_The wind spun around the boy in a protective sphere, his eyes and tattoos glowing the purest white. But it was a worthless effort. His large and heavy bison kept falling. The Avatar, not quite Aang anymore but a vessel of spirits, felt only an unknown connection to the falling creature, ready to meet its doom. The floating Avatar swooped down and enveloped the creature in protective winds, just as the lava all around them jumped up as if trying to reclaim its treasure. The Avatar's hands moved, seeing no other way out except for in, bending the burning hot magma around him, melding it together with the light of the Avatar spirit, creating a marble-like firestone that would not be found for one hundred years..._

"And the next thing I knew..." _I was, well, _me._ I took over his life..._ "...you woke me up."

"Yeah. And then you attacked me," Azula said.

"Right," Aang agreed with a grin. Aang fixed his stare on the ground, between his feet.

In all reality, Aang had taken over a different person's life. He chose to look at the Aang of this world as a different person, because in all honesty, they were. Aang of the world where the Fire Nation ruled was more mature, more used to war—had taken over this Aang's body and memories.

"Well, that's off your chest now, right?" Azula asked him curtly. "I hope for all of our sake that you won't have those nightmares anymore."

"You know I can't guarantee that, Azula," he said to her. _Because truthfully, I didn't get anything off my chest. The hurt and the pain of losing my friends and family is still there, thanks to a different Azula_.

He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. It was not her burden to bear.

Azula suddenly tensed and clutched her rock seat with both hands. "Wait, did you just feel that?"

Aang lifted his head. "No, what was it?"

"The ground is shaking. It's been happening for a while. Something's happening," she said, her voice not betraying an inch of panic. "We need to leave."

"Okay, I'll go find Zuko," said Aang. As he stood up to grab his staff, all hell broke loose.

With a violent explosion that shook the whole island, the volcano erupted. Black, sooty smoke gushed into the air as molten rock exploded from the volcano's rim and seeped down the mountainside. Aang gaped in horror at the natural disaster, but then quickly gathered his wits. He had faced a volcano down before and won. The other time... he was not so lucky, but he had totally different experiences to help him.

"Azula, get Appa and Sabishi and leave the island _now_. I'm going to find Zuko," Aang ordered, snapping open his glider.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she protested.

"If you don't listen to me right now, you will die and I won't be able to do anything about it," he said sternly, standing his ground. The next thing she knew, he took his glider and simply seemed to jump into the air and fly away.

Aang was immediately reminded of the incident at Mount Makapu. However, this time he was not trying to protect a town full of people—he was going to save two others and let this natural disaster run its course. He called out loudly for Zuko, but the moment he opened his mouth his throat felt hoarse and burned from the smoke, which seemed to be all around him already.

Aang circled around the volcano, searching for the figure of Zuko. He continued to shout despite the pain and the heat. He snapped his glider shut and swung it around himself, clearing some of the smoke away with a blast of wind. In the brief respite, he finally saw Zuko crouched on a rocky precipice, on the verge of unconsciousness. The lava was gaining on him fast. The airbender swooped down on his friend and blasted more fierce winds at the steadily falling lava, rapidly cooling it into volcanic rock, giving them a little more time.

"Come on, Zuko. Get on my glider," the younger boy ushered him. Weakly, the pale-faced yet soot-covered older boy complied and climbed on the outstretched wings. As soon as he was set, Aang kicked off of the precipice, seeking cleaner air.

"I told you so," Zuko croaked.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry Zuzu," Aang said to him, smiling even though the older boy couldn't see.

"Hey, don't call me that," said Zuko with a semblance of a grin.

* * *

She couldn't help but to admire him. He was so strong in the face of danger, so ready to defend his friends, so ready to stand up to them at the same time. He was powerful, there was no doubt about that. Whenever she was around the boy, she couldn't help but feel weaker. He sometimes had that effect on her... so she had to prove that she was strong, too.

And then there was that mysterious air enshrouding him. Even though he had just spilled his past to her moments before, there was something he was keeping from her—and she knew it. She saw it in his eyes whenever he looked at her. Did she remind him of someone? Someone he had lost? Someone he... loved?

She quickly realized that she was kidding herself. Aang was too young for true love.

Then again, he was unusually mature for his age...

Azula was sitting on Appa's head as the bison hovered in midair, waiting for his master and the firebender's brother. She smiled with a semblance of relief as she saw Aang's glider emerge from the black smoke.

* * *

Sokka stared into the water, watching the wake of his ship as it cut through the water. He leaned against the balustrade, brooding about the past he had just spilled to his entire crew. It was as if he reopened a painful wound (and not the one on his eye) and it made him think of what could have been. What if he had a loving father, one that respected him as a warrior and bender?

He heard footsteps approaching behind him and recognized them as his grandmother's. _No, those are just foolish hopes and dreams... the sort of thing only she would think of_, Sokka thought to himself.

"You don't have to apologize," Sokka said to the old woman before she could speak, turning his head away from her. "I know what I did. You had nothing to do with it."

"It was all my fault, Sokka," the woman said, her voice full of emotion. "I was the reason why you failed, why you were exiled, why you were shamed. I distracted you during your ice dodging, something I regret to this very day."

"It was not your fault, grandmother!" he said loudly. "You don't understand. You will never understand. It was my fault and mine alone. Please... leave me."

"Very well, Prince Sokka," she said with a quick bow, backing away from him, eyes closed.

Sokka turned to look back in the water, reflecting the silvery light of the moon. His grandmother would never understand that he could never blame her for what happened on that day. He may have been distracted when he saw her on that iceberg, but he was far too happy to see her supporting him to care. She was one of the few people that ever did care for him. And that was what mattered.

* * *

Aang and Zuko landed right on Appa, who was already flying away from the volcanic eruption. Zuko immediately started coughing, but he was alive and unhurt. Aang knew he would be fine.

Instead, the young Avatar thought about his airbender friend from the memories, Kherra. He wondered where she went, who she was, why she did it... The Air Nomads were never people to seek revenge. Did blind rage get in the way of that? Was she long dead now? Probably. All of his people were. Naively, for a short time, he entertained the hope that she could be alive somewhere... but it was impossible.

He turned his thoughts to the reason why he couldn't tell Azula the _full_ truth—where he was from, who she truly was, and how he knew her. He watched her curl up in the saddle to sleep after the long day and decided that he couldn't place that burden on her... Instead, as he always did and hated himself for doing, he ran away from the problem.

One day, he knew, he would have to tell his friends the truth.

And he feared that the day might not be long in coming.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Man, sorry this took so long to come out. Not only was I busy with other things, it was difficult to write, **_**again**_**, and Avatar Week made me too anxious to sit and write :P Now that the show's over, well, eh. I'll still finish this story and any others I had in mind, mark my words!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Kyla, who helped me greatly with the character of Kherra. If it wasn't for her, this chapter would have been much later in coming out. Go ahead and speculate about Kherra all you want, everyone :)**

**Next chapter will hopefully be out much quicker, since I was very much looking forward to writing it!**


	13. The Blue Spirit

**Author's Note: Just a warning, but I always rate my stories "T" just to be on the safe side. However, in this chapter you'll see the reason why it's rated this way. It's not **_**too**_** bad, but you've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 1: Fire**

_Chapter 12: The Blue Spirit_

For the fifth time that morning, Aang's body was wracked with coughs and he rubbed at his stinging eyes. Next to him, Zuko was in much the same condition, but he was considerably paler than normal.

"What is _wrong_ with you two today?" Azula asked them exasperatedly. "You're both pathetic."

Zuko was suddenly gripped by another spasm of coughs, so Aang spared him from answering, giving him a concerned glance. "It's probably all the ash and soot from the volcano yesterday," Aang rasped, trying to help Azula set up camp, but failing miserably. "My throat hasn't stopped burning. I can barely see."

"Maybe if you stopped complaining you'd be able to deal with it," Azula said dryly. "But I suppose I'll have to take care of the two of you for a while." Aang smiled appreciatively. "But only until you're better!" she quickly amended. Aang fell back into Appa's fur just as Zuko did the same.

"Azula was just as near the volcano as we were," Zuko said to Aang, but loud enough for his sister to hear. "How come she didn't get sick?"

"Because I'm a firebender, and firebenders don't get sick," Azula said to him pointedly. Aang frowned when he spotted her hidden insult, but ignored it.

"Well, no matter what the reasons are, me and Zuko are too sick to travel," said Aang weakly. "Azula, could you _please_ help us?" He hated the fact that he was reduced to begging to _Azula_, but he reasoned that getting better was more important.

"I suppose," Azula said jadedly, getting the group's map and unrolling it. She first looked for their position on the map of the Fire Nation's Outer Islands—a riverbank surrounded on all sides by forest—and then searched for the nearest town. Since she was disgruntled by the fact that her brother was more proficient with maps than she was, it took her a few moments longer than expected to find one. "There's a town not too far from here," she finally said after a few moments.

"And...?" Aang asked hopefully, gesturing for her to continue.

"And I guess it won't be _too_ much of an effort to find someone to help," Azula finally gave in, rolling her eyes. Aang grinned, but was seized by another spasm of coughs, and turned away.

* * *

"They are the greatest swordsmen in the land, Colonel," Bato argued. The waterbender and the Colonel of the Water Navy disputed atop the walls of an impregnable fortress located in what used to be the capitol city of the Fire Nation. Now, the city was a ruin, occupied by the Water Nation. "You are wasting their skills by making them act as mere _guardsmen_ for the greatest military stronghold in the Fire Nation. There are thousands of soldiers already at your command. They should be after the Avatar!"

"The Kokkan Samurai are not under your command, Commander Bato. Your request has been denied."

"Their skills are perfectly suited to assassination and capture, Colonel Vyke. With the ability to slice an enemy to bits with seemingly a single swing of their sword, or to disable any part of the body, cut any tendon..."

"Your request has been _denied_, Commander," Vyke cut across him firmly. Bato turned away, his arms folded, brain churning for another idea. However, both officers were interrupted from saying anything else by the timely arrival of an arctic messenger falcon. Bato read over Vyke's shoulder as the Colonel read the scroll.

"I have been promoted to Admiral, it seems," said Bato with a smirk. "My request just became an order."

Vyke bowed to him in defeat. "Yes, sir."

A blue mask edged out of the shadows, having listened to their every word.

* * *

The next thing she knew, the firebender was following the flow of the river they had camped beside, walking next to it. The village was a mile or so downriver, right between a fork. Before she entered the village—which was little more than a cluster of houses—Azula took a step back to analyze it.

It took the untrained strategist a matter of minutes to spot the many flaws in the creation of the village, mostly because of where it was placed. While indeed it was wise that the people built the village where it was surrounded on three sides by water, the whole back of the village was left open to attack. In addition, if someone (or a group of someones) were to attack from the trees that were bordering the river, the attackers would have an obvious advantage of height and camouflage. If fire was added into the mix, the wooden buildings and thatched roofs would burn in a matter of moments.

That was what Azula loved most about fire, her element. It burned everything in its way until there was no opposition left. She was glad to be a firebender.

Azula sauntered over the flimsy wooden bridge spanning the thinnest part of the river, officially entering the village. Once she was inside, she paused a moment to take a closer look. It was absolutely pitiful how few people lived here, numbering at about three or four dozen. And, upon closer inspection, there were little to no people with fighting experience. This town would fall in _seconds_ if someone were to attack.

Azula shrugged on the spot. Oh well. It wasn't her problem.

However, there did seem to be a sort of ramshackle inn somewhere, since there were a few people who were obviously travelers walking around town. Azula calmly strolled down the dusty road, looking for anything to indicate the direction of the inn. It was common practice for the innkeeper to have some degree of medical expertise. She discovered it quickly enough—it was the only two-story building in the whole village, and it had a dingy sign (that looked suspiciously like driftwood) outside that proclaimed the purpose of the establishment. Azula ignored this and barged inside.

"Where's the innkeeper?" Azula asked sternly. "I need to know _now_." She looked around at the two occupants—one, a stern-looking old lady and the second, a younger woman. Both were sitting at a table, eating a bowl of soup.

"Do you happen to be some princess of a faraway land?" the old woman asked, clasping her hands together around a soup ladle and smiling.

"What? No," Azula said curtly. She was promptly whacked over the head with the soup ladle the old woman was holding.

"Then don't walk around like you own the world and respect your elders!" the old lady reprimanded her. "I'm the innkeeper. Whaddyou want?"

Azula sneered at the old crone in front of her. "My _friends_ are out there," she gestured to the world outside, "sick and waiting for a cure. Do you happen to know one?" Azula asked her rudely. She quickly listed the few symptoms her brother and the Avatar had.

"Bah, that's all you need?" the crone scoffed, squinting her eyes. "Just make some tea out of fire lilies! Even the hogmonkeys know that!"

Azula barely contained her anger. "And where can I get these _fire lilies_?"

"Where the hell do you live, the South Pole? They're those little red flowers you see all over the place. Now get outta here! Scram!" And then, the old woman started swinging the soup ladle at her again, chasing Azula out of the inn while the second woman watched silently.

"You crazy old witch!" Azula yelled once the door was slammed in her face. The firebender turned around on the spot, took a deep breath, and straightened her hair. "Well, that was quite rude," she said to herself. She quickly left the town and ventured into the forest, eager to get the fire lilies to her brother and friend so she could finally make this day end.

Azula was never a girl who favored flowers. She did not care to memorize all of their names, or point out their beauty as she walked by. She did not pick them and put them in her hair. She did not sniff for their fragrance.

But her mother absolutely loved them.

Azula remembered her, when she was very little, and the flower shop her mother owned. She was always so happy to be there, and Azula loved being with her. Just like fire was Azula's element, flowers belonged to her mother.

But when the Water Nation came, everything changed. Azula very clearly remembered that day, despite how young she was. She remembered running to her mother's flower shop, worried for her mother and all of the flowers. But when she got there, she found the flowers all withered and dead and dry... and their mother was discovered later, drowned in the water off the coast, swallowed up by the waterbenders. Flowers that she brought with her floated in the water next to the woman.

Thus, picking the fire lilies was a solemn affair.

She had picked a lot of them and stuffed them in her sleeves, just in case. She had her arms folded as she began her trek back to Aang's camp. If anyone were close enough to see her face, they would notice that she was sad.

Azula was ripped from her thoughts when she noticed a peculiar feeling. She was unsettled by it and the fact that things around her were silenced. She had the sudden feeling that she was being watched, and before she could get attacked, she swept her hand out to the trees, releasing a sheet of fire.

The fire dissipated before it burned the trees, but the flames gave her enough light to see the glint of a blade just as it came swinging at her. Azula threw herself to the ground, throwing her hands above her head as a form of protection. She did this purely because her body seemed to move for her, which annoyed the girl. She wanted control of her _own_ actions! Luckily, she managed to turn her duck into a roll, and she gracefully landed on her feet. She faced her opponent.

It was a man garbed in pure white, loose-fitting clothing, wearing something that looked like an ancient, traditional _yukata_ on his torso and matching slacks. He gracefully wielded a _long_ katana, the biggest one that Azula had ever seen. His face was impassive and cold. Two more samurai that dressed exactly like him made themselves visible on tree branches surrounding her. "Who are you?" Azula demanded. The man didn't answer, opting to go after her with the flat side of his sword. Azula quickly sidestepped and jabbed at him with fingers wreathed in flames, but he ducked and swept out the flat side of his blade again, this time at her legs. She toppled immediately, but did not give up.

From her position on the ground, she unleashed a furious, orange blaze from her fingertips, but with a single swing of his sword, the man seemed to cut the fire—no, the very _air_—in two. He walked up to her calmly as no more than a dozen similar white shapes hopped down from their positions in the trees. Her subsequent blast of fire was dispelled by a shield of water, and the next thing she knew, one of them encased her in an ice crystal with his hoarfrost blade.

Azula was promptly bashed over the head with the flat side of the first samurai's blade.

* * *

The first thing she felt upon waking was intense pain centered around her head and her legs. She let out a small moan of pain and weakly tried to open her eyes. Blearily, she blinked away the blurriness, unable, for some reason, to rub her eyes. The first thing she noticed as a result was that she was bound by her hands and feet, which were outstretched on her sides, firmly held in place by thick chains.

A calm, cunning, and all-too-familiar voice spoke out to her. "Ah, our little friend is awake," said Bato, smirking to himself in front of her face. Azula shook her shackles.

"What's going on? Let me go," she said coldly, staring him resolutely in the eyes. He was flanked by two Water Nation soldiers, fully decked out in their wolf-like armor. How could she have allowed herself to get captured by this _fool_?

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Your usefulness hasn't yet outdone itself," said Bato, his blue eyes glinting with deviousness.

"What do you want?" she asked him, punctuating every word with hatred. He used to be the one to bear her mother's headpiece—now, it belonged to the scarred Prince Sokka, but she was going to get it back. It was this man's fault to begin with.

"The Avatar, of course," the man answered offhandedly. "But you're the next best thing."

"Oh? Why's that? I'm prettier than him?" Azula asked dryly.

"Indeed you are," Bato said with a smirk, and in that moment, Azula felt a very slight tinge of fear. "But you are, shall we say, the bait." If she could, Azula would have slapped her forehead. How could she have been so stupid? Now if Aang was captured, it was going to be all her fault... "But that is not your only purpose." Azula looked up at him again. What did he want...?

"We need information," he said, suddenly drawing closer to her. He gestured offhandedly to his soldiers. "Leave us." They complied. Bato flicked open his water pouch and drew out a thin stream of water, which coalesced into a knife made of ice.

"What are you doing?" Azula asked, panic and fear edging into her voice.

"Tell me where the Avatar is," Bato said, his voice silky and smooth and cunning. Azula narrowed her eyes.

"We went over this last time. I'm _not _going to tell _you_," Azula said curtly, turning her head to look away from him. Immediately after the words were out of her mouth, she felt a sharp pain riding along her outstretched arm. Azula let out a small gasp of pain and looked at her arm. Bato had cut her with his icy knife, and he was smirking like a hawk that had caught its prey. Azula glared at him as blood dripped from the open wound, the fabric on her sleeve torn.

"How long will it take for your lips to be loosened? Shall I cut them too?" The waterbender nicked her thick lower lips with the knife. It was shallow, but Azula still felt the stinging pain as she sucked on the wound. Azula said nothing. He cut her again, this time along the gut, cutting through her shirt again. This gash was longer and deeper. Azula shivered and cringed, but willed herself to stay silent.

He cut her two more times when Azula finally answered. "He's going to the Earth Kingdom," she choked out. "We all are."

"And why is that?"

"He's trying to find an earthbending master," Azula lied.

"Do you think me a fool? I know the order of the Avatar cycle—he needs to master firebending first," Bato said, anger inching its way into his voice.

"Do you remember what I said last time? I'm Aang's firebending master," Azula lied insistently. Bato cut into her arm again.

"Liar. I've seen your bending. You are no master—just a fire savage," he said brusquely. He continued to slice her with the knife.

* * *

The moment night fell, the figure was on the move. The night was perfect for stealth. The silvery moon was obscured by trees and the forest was covered by a thick veil of mist in moments upon the figure's arrival. Infiltrating the Water Nation fortress was easy—the soldiers that acted as guards were not proficient. The figure easily slipped around them, its movements lithe and absolutely silent. This building was made in the old Fire Nation style—since it was built in the remnants of the capital—so the main building was multi-tiered and made for easy infiltration.

Once inside the complex, the figure kept to the shadows and crept along the grounds, coming to the main tower as it rested against the walls. It was a foolish idea to walk right in through the front doors, so the ninja-like figure jumped against the outer wall and kicked its legs off of it and landed on the first level of tiered roof.

In a display of a surprising amount of strength, the figure climbed up against the flat walls of the building and—once it reached a significant height—kicked off, latching onto the edge of the next floor of tiered roof. In the subsequent movement, the figure flipped onto the next level and flattened against the side of the building, waiting for a moment to see if she was seen. Nothing happened, so she continued onto the balcony that rested on the third floor, made for whatever military official that chose to stay overnight in the facility. The figure knew that Commander Bato was currently staying in the facility, so she made sure to check if he was in the room before she opened the windows and walked in.

She found it pathetically easy to break through what was considered to be an impregnable fortress.

After leaving Bato's chamber, the masked figure dashed down the maze of hallways, but she knew well where the prisoner would be. She threw all caution to the wind as she turned a corner, coming face-to-face with two Water Nation soldiers. She unsheathed her _wakizashi_—a thin blade longer than a knife but smaller than a sword—and inserted it skillfully into the man's gut, pulled it out, and lithely moved around him to stab the other in the back. Both fell at exactly the same time. The blade was so fine that there was no blood left over on it. The soldiers were silent as they died, but a man wielding a bone spear turned into that wing, and the masked figure had no choice but to attack him, too. The soldier moved to attack her with the spear, but she let her blade slide across it, deflecting the weapon, and sliced him across the neck.

A minute later, she found the door to the prisoner's chamber. Two more guards were stationed in front. The masked figure ducked under both of their weapon attacks and stabbed one in the gut while the other tried to impede her with waterbending. His life ended, and the flow of water splashed to the floor. The masked figure pulled open the metal door.

* * *

Bato had left Azula's spacious chamber some time before, leaving her chained like a komodo rhino. Ever since he left, the firebender worked on her escape, heating the metal chains binding her to weaken them. She did not know what she was going to do when she was free, though. She was weak from her wounds inflicted by Bato. There were several of them, and her blood was dripping everywhere. The fire lilies, cut free from her ripped sleeves, littered the ground.

She _hated_ the man. She was going to _kill_ him.

As she was listing the many reasons why she hated the older waterbender, the metal door to her cell creaked open. Expecting another waterbender—or, perhaps, Bato again—Azula stopped her escape attempts and stared resolutely at the person as they walked in. But what she saw surprised her.

The first thing to stand out about this person was the fearsome blue _oni_ mask, depicting some sort of horrific demon. Its fangs were long and sharp and totally white, giving the demon the appearance of an angry spirit. Azula quickly banished these thoughts and realized that the demon face was, in fact, a mask. Other than that, the figure was garbed in black, but the firebender could tell that it was distinctly feminine.

"Who are you?" Azula said to the spirit. "What do you want?" The figure did not answer, but walked over to her and cut the chains binding her with a short blade. Azula almost toppled when the chains were cut, since they were holding her up. The masked woman cut the chains binding her feet, and Azula fell to her knees. It was there that she remembered the fire lilies. She picked them up and stored them in more secure places. Azula quickly stood up, a little shaky. She had lost more blood than she expected.

She did not bother to say thanks to the blue spirit, whom was here to rescue her. "Well, whoever you are, let's go." The other woman did not move, but pointed at her bloodied arm instead. "What, this? I'll be fine." Azula dismissed it and turned to leave, but stumbled.

"You'll be a hindrance," the blue spirit said. She definitely was a girl. If she had hair, it was concealed in her black hood.

Azula sighed. "If you say so." She ripped the remains of her red sleeves and tried unsuccessfully to tie a strip around one of her worst cuts. She turned to the blue spirit. "Um..."

The masked figure bound her wound tightly for her. Azula had to do it twice more, once around her left leg and the other around her midsection. "I'm ready," said the firebender.

The two left the room without saying anything else, but Azula was now sleeveless. The firebender noticed the numerous bodies through the halls as they went at a steady speed. "So who are you? Can I see your face?"

"No," the blue spirit answered. Her voice was emotionless.

"Fine, I was just asking..."

"Come on. There's a weapons shipment leaving in a few minutes. We'll use that to get out of here," said the Blue Spirit. Azula nodded quickly, bent low as they crept through the lower level hallways of the military complex. These halls were bloodless and not tainted by the spirit's touch of death.

Outside, the nightly mist was unusually thick and it helped to hide the two as they jumped into the back of a covered wagon. The two women hid in the front of the wagon behind several piles of crates. "I think it goes without saying that you shouldn't use firebending here," said the spirit, gesturing to a wooden crate labeled _explosives_. Azula rolled her eyes. They were waiting for only a minute for the wagon to start moving, pulled by a pair of buffalo-yaks. Azula and the Blue Spirit demon were quiet in the darkness.

The moment that they left the walls of the military complex, all chaos broke loose. Sirens blared. They heard talk of intruders, escaped prisoners, and several bodies in the halls. Azula turned to her companion.

"Way to go," she said dryly. She did not see the spirit's reaction when she ripped through the tarp covering the two of them and jumped to the front seat, threatening the driver with her _wakizashi_.

"Do not stop," said the masked woman. Azula looked to the top of the wall, where she noticed that several guards spotted them. A pair of Kokkan Samurai was immediately after the two on foot.

"Go!" Azula yelled. The driver did nothing, so the spirit slashed his throat and took the reins. The mysterious woman urged the buffalo-yaks onwards, but it was a useless effort. The samurai, in their light clothing, were very fast and deadly. The first one to reach them soared right over the back of the wagon, lifting his sword to bring it down on Azula's mysterious rescuer... The other woman didn't see it coming, so Azula did the first thing that came to her—blast the man in the face with a ball of fire. He screamed in pain and missed his mark, hitting the Blue Spirit with the hilt of his sword. The man fell next to Azula with a crash, but she pushed him off of the wagon as the terrified buffalo-yaks dashed away.

The samurai's blow had knocked the masked woman unconscious. She was slumped over in her seat as the Water Nation creatures went at full speed into the dark, surrounding forest. Azula crawled to the front of the wagon as the wind whipped her face. She nudged the Blue Spirit to the side and took the reins herself.

By the time the sounds of the soldiers died, long-lost and far behind them, the terrified buffalo-yaks finally calmed down enough so that Azula could pull them to a stop. She knew they would have to leave the wagon soon—it would be too easy to follow. The other woman was still unconscious.

Knowing that they were useful, Azula unhitched the buffalo-yaks from the wagon and let one run free while she struggled to lift the Blue Spirit onto the other. Azula jumped on right behind her and rode it away. They were easy to maneuver—the beasts were remarkably similar to komodo rhinos, which she rode often when she was younger, back at home with her father.

Thoughts of home brought up confusing feelings, but Azula stifled them for now. Right now, getting the two of them to safety was more important.

Once the two were far enough away from the wagon and considerably away from the main road—the mysterious woman was still unconscious—Azula decided to stop and let the buffalo-yak rest. Aang's camp was near, and she remarkably still had the fire lilies to make into a tea...

Azula's gaze switched from a blank one to the mysterious masked woman that had come to save her. Who was she? _Why_ did she bother to save Azula? What was in it for her? And not for the first time, Azula was tempted to take off her mask. Before, she obviously couldn't do that, but since the woman was suffering from a hard blow to the back of the head...

Before she knew it, Azula's fingers wrapped around the back of the mask, and she lifted it up and away. The black hood fell as she lifted it, revealing a thick mane of brown hair not unlike her own. The mask was lifted, and Azula gasped upon seeing her face.

She was surprisingly young—near Azula's own age. Her skin was tanned. She was fairly pretty, Azula had to admit.

But she was a Water Tribe girl.

* * *

Azula ran away from the scene as fast as she could, willing to leave it all behind her. She was _Water Tribe_. She had _rescued_ a firebender. She was an _enemy_. But _who_ was she? Why would she do it? What were her motives?

It didn't make sense to Azula. _Nothing_ never made sense in Azula's world. There was always an explanation, always some sort of secret—but never something so _unexplainable_ and completely impossible.

It made Azula's world spin.

She stumbled back into the Avatar's camp, panting and sick and breathless. She and the Water Tribe girl were fairly close to it to begin with.

Azula was startled by a piercing scream. She looked up in shock, totally disoriented from her run-in with the waterbenders in their den full of enemies. She was completely unprepared for _this_.

Aang was the one screaming as if in pain, looking at her with the utmost fear. He was sweating, his face was red, and he was babbling incoherently. The boy was screaming and writhing and she didn't know what to do. _Damnit, _why did Aang always catch her off guard?

He was delirious and sick. It was then that she remembered the fire lilies and the tea she was supposed to make for Aang and Zuko (who was out cold) and frantically went to work, willing to make Aang's fear and nightmares stop. She was no expert at making tea, but she put the fire lily leaves in a pot of river water, heating it in moments with her above-average firebending. She comprehended none of that. All she cared about was getting the tea to Aang and ending his suffering.

Every minute was agonizing for her as she readied the tea for him, pouring it into a cup as he struggled feebly to get away from her. Azula was nearly hopping restlessly in place. "Y-you monster! Killer! Get away..." he mumbled fearfully. "Azula... killer... Don't trust...!"

"Aang, drink this," she begged him, almost desperate. What was happening? Why was he acting this way to her? She did _not_ want Aang to fear her!

"P-poison," he murmured to himself, but she finally got it down his throat. The soothing effects were stronger than she realized when Aang finally stopped his frantic squirming and descended into an easy sleep. It seemed to bring calm to Azula, who relaxed, wondering why she suddenly felt like she was responsible for the boy.

She resignedly slumped her way over to Zuko and poured some tea into his mouth, which he automatically swallowed. Once that was done, Azula fell into Appa's fur, her head dizzy. Sabishi the lemur jumped up in fright when the firebender nearly landed on her, but settled down a moment later.

Azula's head was still dizzy. What was going on? Would that Water girl find them?

And... why did she _care _so much for Aang?

* * *

The girl blearily opened her ocean blue eyes, her vision focusing into an animal's face. The girl pushed the buffalo-yak's face away forcefully, but grasped the back of her head in pain. She nearly jumped when she realized that she was no longer wearing her hood... and her mask lay on the ground a few feet away from her.

Next, she noticed that the firebender that she rescued was missing. She should have expected that from the no-good, ungrateful savage. Not for the first time, she wondered why she bothered to rescue her anyway. But she always countered that side of her with the argument that Prince Sokka needed the Avatar more than Bato or any other Water Tribe man... Capturing the firebender only halted the Avatar's journey to the north, and eventually, the Avatar was sure to go and rescue her, only to be captured himself. Prince Sokka was supposed to be the one to capture the Avatar.

She was secretly helping him because she wanted to restore the bond with her brother again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Figures. Another chapter that I'm excited about doesn't turn out well. Well, at least it was finished faster.**

_**Kokkan-**_** "depths of winter."**

**Please review!**


	14. The Carnival

**Author's Note: Sorry that this update is a little late, but I've started working on my other series again. Check it out if you used to read **_**Power of a Thousand Spirits**_** and **_**A World Divided**_**. Also, thank you very much for all the reviews last chapter! I've never gotten so many at once before.**

**Ahh, before I forget! Donki-shouben was nice enough to write a "removed scene" from **_**Distorted Reality**_**—his own version of "The Fortuneteller" episode, since that one's not going to be in this. For lots of laughs, check it out. The link is in my profile.**

**By the way, the dream scenes are in no specific order. This one takes place before Aang's escape from Ba Sing Se, in which Mai and Ty Lee betrayed Azula by letting them escape.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 1: Fire**

_Chapter 13: The Carnival_

_Her jumps were surprisingly almost as high as his, almost as fast, and her movements just as dexterous. The Avatar quickly realized that only airbending would work in the fight against her, since it was the only one out of the four elements fast enough. Waterbending was too heavy and graceful; Earth too staunch and solid; Fire too aggressive. Besides, the girl spent lots of time around a very skilled firebender—she was bound to know how to get past that element._

_Aang dropped his staff to the ground, staring at his enemy with a fierce gaze. Gone was the lighthearted, innocent Aang. In his place was a thirteen-year old who had seen too much war and violence and pain._

_The staff was too cumbersome for this fight—his hands offered faster, but weaker airbending. She attacked first, running at him from the side, jumping against a tree and kicking off it, flying at him with her fists. He ducked under the attack and swiped at her with air, but she cartwheeled out of the way. She was under him again in moments, crouching low and trying to strike him with her fists. He had just enough time to gather his hands together and blow her back with a blast of wind in a counterattack._

_The girl recovered in the air and back-flipped, landing on her feet. She stood straight and stared at him quizzically, as if she was a curious child. Well, Aang thought, she certainly had the nature of one._

"_What's wrong?" Ty Lee asked, her head tilted to the side. "I noticed that you've been acting different." Aang didn't answer._

_Zuko, Sokka, and Katara all warned him of Ty Lee's fighting ability—they revealed the pressure points that they knew and taught him to keep those parts of his body safe from the pink acrobat. She was an extremely dangerous fighter and she was not to be underestimated. This was his first time actually fighting one-on-one against her. Somehow, the two of them got separated from the others, and Zuko, Katara, and Toph were all fighting Azula, while Sokka and Suki fended off Mai. Aang itched to finish the fight with the Dim-Mak master and help his friends._

_Aang fell into firebending motions and unleashed an uncharacteristically aggressive blast of air that swept all the way to Ty Lee, but the acrobat sprung high into the trees surrounding them, landing agilely on a branch. She peered down at the figure below her._

"_You really have changed," she said sadly. "You used to be so happy. I thought we could have been friends."_

_  
She was forced to jump away from Aang's following air blast._

* * *

Aang's eyes flickered open abruptly, having woken up from his dream. However, another surprise was quick to greet him.

"Whoa!" Aang shouted out, once he realized what was in front of him. It was _quite_ odd waking up to Azula's amber eyes staring at him. Both of the benders jumped back and sat up. "Why were you… _staring_ at me?"

"I was _not_ staring at you!" Azula shot back. "We just… happened to wake up at the same time."

"_Sure_ you did," said Zuko, choosing to walk by at that moment. Azula fumed.

Aang shook his head as he stood up and gathered his sleeping things to pack them away. As he did this, he thought back to his dream. Why had he seen Ty Lee this time? Usually, all of his other dreams consisted of tragic or painful moments in his past, serving to remind him of his moments of greatest defeat. This dream only resurfaced a nightmare that, now that he thought about it, was one of his greatest shames. Later, Ty Lee would go on to betray Azula and sacrifice herself so Aang and his friends could escape Ba Sing Se after the Comet fell. Aang was silent as Azula mercilessly teased Zuko about something, hardly listening to the two.

"_I thought we could have been friends."_

"Aang, you're being depressing again," Azula pointed out to him, flipping her bangs out of her face.

"You don't seem to care when I'm being depressing," Zuko mentioned to her, slumped in defeat. Azula ignored him. All of her attention was focused on Aang.

"I'm fine, Azula. Leave me alone," said Aang.

"How about a quick fire duel?" Azula suggested, lighting a flame at the tip of her fingers. "Maybe you need to be beat into shape."

"No thanks."

Azula's brow furrowed, but it soon passed and she suddenly brightened. "I've got an idea. The carnival's in town!"

"What's your point?" Zuko deadpanned.

The firebender rolled her eyes. "We should _go_, dum-dum."

"I don't want to go to a carnival," Zuko said plainly.

"Why not?" Azula asked sharply.

"I want to sulk."

Azula raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Being related to you."

Azula promptly threw her shoe at him. She turned back to Aang, disinterested in Zuko's following yelp of pain. "Come on, it'll be fun." At that moment, she got a malicious look in her eyes, and Aang didn't want to know what she had planned for later. And then—Aang blinked in surprise—she gave him a pleading look.

"Why do you want to go so badly?" Aang asked her.

"Don't ask me. It's something to do." Azula was clearly avoiding the answer, folding her arms and looking away from him. Truthfully, it _annoyed_ her when Aang was upset… no, that wasn't the word…

"Alright. Fine," Aang finally conceded. "Let's go to the carnival."

Zuko sighed. "_Why_ did you have to give in to her?"

* * *

"Look, Prince Sokka! The carnival is in town!" Kanna said with a wide grin, holding the flyer in her grandson's face. The young man waved it away, boredly looking over his maps of the Fire Nation in defeat, in the solitude of his own room… but his grandmother disturbed that.

"I am not going to a carnival."

"Why not?" Kanna persisted. "Is the Avatar on your mind again?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" said Sokka, leaning against his propped fist. "Bato already caught the Avatar once. Just two days ago, I came very close to losing the Avatar forever. He has many more resources than I do…"

Kanna paused for a moment, and, ignoring him, held up the flyer again. "It'll be fun! They might have _ocean kumquats_ there. And cute girls in tights."

That grabbed Sokka's interest.

* * *

Azula was the only one out of the three of them that was full of energy and ready for all the things that the carnival had to offer. She wore a grin as she walked into the carnival that suggested she had more planned than was evident. Aang and Zuko walked behind her, both with blank looks that clearly showed they'd rather be anywhere else but here.

Bright colors and big-top circus tents attacked them as they walked among the happy occupants of the carnival. Men in white makeup walked along the dirt road, smiling and juggling various trinkets to the delight of the children following them. Aang's face changed from miserable to thoughtful, and maybe even a little sad.

Back in his world, he and his friends decided to forsake fun for working and training. At that time, after the Comet was gone and many of their friends were dead, there was no time for fun and games.

"Heads up, there are two Water Nation soldiers here," Zuko whispered to the Avatar as Azula wandered among the game stalls.

Azula, apparently, heard her brother. "Stop worrying and just have fun!" she called back to the two.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sokka clenched his fists.

"Grandmother… I've found him," he said darkly to the old woman. Kanna sighed, letting the stuffed rabiroo she had won drop to her side. He had seen the Avatar himself walking among the festival-goers with his two companions, completely ignorant of his predator's arrival.

"We are here to have _fun_, Sokka. Do not let your hunt for the Avatar ruin it for you," she said wisely. Sokka's eye fell on the boy next to the Avatar, who looked completely miserable. Then his gaze switched to the festival mask stall, conveniently situated right next to the Prince. The waterbender snatched a blue _oni_ mask depicting a ferocious demon with several sharp fangs.

His mind had just hatched a plan.

* * *

The sky bison toy dissolved into ash as it burned in Azula's hand. The firebender walked down the street of carnival games, winning each and every one, only to burn the prize (but only after offering it to Aang first, who politely, if a little uneasily, declined). At the next game, Azula tossed a ball up and down in her hand, her other hand on her hip as she observed her target with a smirk on her face.

The object of her ministrations this time was a red and white bull's-eye, which was a switch that triggered the dunk tank, which literally dropped a real person into a tank full of some foul, green liquid. A moment later, the white ball shot to the target, dunking the frightened man into the unknown fluid. For one second, Azula was overjoyed.

"Is that juice _poisonous_?" she asked, a note of dark excitement in her voice. Zuko and Aang glanced quickly at each other. The alarmed attendant shook his head.

"N-no, it's p-perfectly safe," he said, as the drenched man resurfaced from the green fluid miserably.

Azula's face turned to one of disappointment. Zuko quickly switched her attention to something else. "Look, Zula! It's a group of stage performers!" he yelled to his sister, pointing at a group of girls onstage not too far away from the trio.

"Well, come on. Let's go see if they're real," said the firebender, walking to the acrobats on stage. The three walked over to the stage, which was already gathering quite a large crowd. All of the stage performers were clad in pink, cart wheeling around the wooden platform, doing flips off of each other's shoulders, and performing many other nearly impossible feats.

Aang, Azula, and Zuko were enraptured.

A dozen of the girls gathered together in the center of the stage, facing their audience, climbing on top of each other and forming a pyramid of pink girls. One of the girls, at the very top, held her palm straight up in the air as yet another girl—with a gold, decorative headdress framing her face—climbed above her, using one of her hands to prop herself up on the palm that was already in the air in an amazing accomplishment of balance. The girl with the gold headdress was totally upside-down, holding herself up with the other girl's hand. The audience clapped and cheered while the girl at the very top smiled at them all.

Aang felt like he was hit with an electric jolt.

"_You used to be so happy. I thought we could have been friends."_

The girl with the golden headdress—Ty Lee—seemed to stare directly at Aang, Zuko, and finally Azula. From the tip of the pyramid, she pushed herself off of the other girls and front flipped in the air, landing deftly on her feet, only to get more cheers.

He had never seen Ty Lee so happy. But, had he ever really closely watched her before, without the girl attacking him or his friends? Aang wasn't sure, but he was positive that he should be happy for her. She was free of an evil Azula's influence and being in the middle of an all-consuming war.

However, he chuckled to himself upon realizing that she was really part of a circus. _Wait 'til I tell Katara that she really _is_ a circus freak!_ And then, just as quickly as they came, his happy thoughts left again.

Aang did not want to speak with Ty Lee. She had died on his behalf—aiding in their escape from Azula—and he owed her enough not to get her involved in the war again. The crowd dispersed, and the three were on their way.

Unfortunately, meetings with fate, he supposed, were unavoidable.

"Hey there, cutie!"

There she was already, but without the golden headdress, popping up in front of Zuko with her braided ponytail and somewhat revealing pink clothes.

"Uh… hi," said Zuko, his eyes widened and his hand behind his head, scratching nervously. "Aren't you… one of those performers?"

"Yupperoo!" she said cheerfully. "I couldn't pass up the chance to say hello to one of my cuter fans."

Azula cleared her throat. "Is that all you wanted?"

Ty Lee tilted her head. "No, I sorta wanted to know who you guys were." Her voice suddenly became deeper and she hunched her shoulders and waved her hands, speaking in what she apparently thought was a creepy voice. "One of you has a _mysterious_ aura."

They were all silent.

"Well? Wasn't that cool?" she asked them excitedly.

"I suppose," said Azula, examining her nails coolly. "But you aren't one for theatrics."

Ty Lee snapped her fingers. "Oh, flaming hogmonkeys. I guess I can only do acrobat-ing," she said with a shrug. And, with a surprising amount of bounciness, she turned to Aang. "You were the one with the weird aura."

"You can read auras?" Aang asked, surprised. Could she do that before?

"Yep! I got sick skills," she said with a bright grin. She walked around the young Avatar, examining him closely from all sides, muttering inaudibly to herself, stroking an invisible beard. "Aha! You are surprised at my ability to read auras."

Azula gasped in mock surprise. "Oh my Agni! She's amazing!"

Ty Lee looked up at her with another cheery grin. "You really think so?" She stopped her examination and looked down at Aang, who was shorter than her. "So kid, what's your name?" Aang fumed.

"I'm not a—"

"Whatever! But we've got to introduce ourselves if we're gonna be friends, don't we?" she asked.

"Er, what…?"

"My name's Ty Lee! What's yours?"

"I'm Aang," he said to her.

"A-ng-uh? What a weird name."

"You pronounced it wrong," he informed her. "Aang."

"An-guh."

"Aang."

"Aangie!" she said happily. Aang clapped his hand to his forehead. Ty Lee jumped up near Zuko again, leaning her face close to his. "So what's your name, cutie?"

"Uh… I'm Zuko," the boy managed to say.

"And _I'm _Azula," said the firebender, butting her way in front of Ty Lee. She was annoyed by the circus freak's behavior. Everyone should have been worshipping the ground she _walked on_, not her _brother_.

"Mwah!" Ty Lee planted a kiss on Zuko's lips. Aang tried feebly to conceal a laugh, but burst uncontrollably. Zuko seemed frozen in place.

Azula, outraged, pointed accusingly at Ty Lee. "What the hell did you do that for?! You just don't go around randomly kissing people!"

"Why not?" Ty Lee asked, tapping her finger against her chin. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Don't make me gag. He's my brother."

"Oh. Is Aangie your boyfriend, then?"

Azula's fists clenched and froze against her side as her eyes bulged in anger and surprise. "What? N-no way! There is nothing between me and Aang and there never will be! How can you say something like that?!"

"I'm unconvinced," Ty Lee deadpanned. She turned back to Aang and Zuko. "Aaanyway, it's blaringly obvious that you guys are travelers. Where're ya heading to?"

"The Golden City," said Zuko, who finally regained the use of his voice. Ty Lee joyfully clapped her hands together, after a moment's hesitation that only Aang caught.

"Wow! What a coincidence! I gotta go there too!"

"You do?" Aang asked, scratching at his head of unruly hair.

"Yeah. I've got stuff to do there," she said. It was clear to Aang that she wasn't telling them everything. Just as he was about to open his mouth and ask, the acrobat changed the subject. "Hey, there's tons more to the carnival you guys have to see! Let's split up and have fun."

"Split up? That seems a little suspicious to me," Azula said, narrowing her eyes at Ty Lee.

"_You used to be so happy. I thought we could have been friends."_

"No, Azula. That's fine. We'll split up and have fun," Aang said with a soft smile to Ty Lee. She returned it with a smile of her own.

"Great! I call going with Zuko!" Ty Lee yelled, latching onto the older boy, whose cheeks reddened.

"I guess that leaves me and you," Aang said to Azula.

"Fine." The firebender crossed her arms and looked away, concealing a smile.

* * *

Ty Lee was latched onto his arm the whole time as they walked, but Zuko quickly found that she wasn't so bad to be with as he previously thought upon his first impression of her.

She was so happy, so innocent, so untouched by the harshness of the war. Almost childishly, she pointed out everything she saw, every game she wanted to play, everyone she recognized from the circus. She was a nice change from his teasing sister and the broody but thoughtful Aang.

"So why are you guys going to the Golden City?" Ty Lee eventually asked him, once they were going at an easier pace. She still held onto his arm. He found her presence comfortable.

"Aang and Azula need to master firebending," he replied. "That is our only reason."

"Oh. And after that?"

"What makes you think we're going somewhere else?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can tell you guys live like true travelers," she said. "I may not look like it, but I'm highly perceptive!"

Zuko smiled. "Maybe the Earth Kingdom, after the Golden City," he said, answering her previous question. Aang did need to master earthbending after fire. And then, he realized, he would probably be along for the full ride.

"Why?"

"Well… Aang's the Avatar," Zuko responded with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Oh, I thought so. His aura seemed pretty powerful," she commented lightly. She didn't seem shocked in the least. He figured it was one of her many eccentricities, each of which he found highly interesting.

"Too bad… the Avatar's journey is ending here," said a voice from unnervingly close behind them, almost in their ears. Suddenly, strong arms grabbed them both before either of the two could do anything, pinning their arms to their sides. Neither Zuko nor Ty Lee struggled as bone blades were pressed against their throats.

Prince Sokka stepped out in front of them, wearing a triumphant grin, his one blue eye maliciously staring at the two. "I'll be taking this," he said, ripping Zuko's sheathed broadswords from his back. Zuko scowled at him.

"Give me my swords back," he said slowly and dangerously.

"Nope, sorry! I'll be needing these," Sokka said, smirking to himself.

* * *

Aang stood silently under Azula's calculating gaze as she tapped her chin. "Hmm… I've figured out how to tame that mess of hair on your head," she said.

"You did?" he asked. His hair had not stopped growing since he emerged from the volcano, mostly because he never cut it anymore. It was long enough now that the ends curled, giving his head a messy look.

"Yes, but we don't need to cut it. You just need something."

"Like what?" Aang asked. She tossed a couple of copper pieces onto the stall counter next to them, swiping a thin headband from the display. The old shopkeeper happily pocketed the money. "A headband?"

"Correct," said Azula, placing it on his head slowly. She was taller than him—it was easy for her. The headband was thin and flexible—displaying an odd white lotus figure in the front, the familiar Pai Sho piece. The headband was brown in color, with a dull yellow around the white lotus symbol. Azula turned to the shopkeeper. "Do you have a mirror?"

Smiling, the man produced a hand mirror from the sleeve of his robes, holding it out to her. Azula took it and handed it to Aang, who looked at himself.

The first thing that stuck out to him was his grey eyes, clouded by war and violence, cold and unfeeling. The innocence that he displayed what felt like years ago was all gone. He tried smiling, but it didn't reach his stormy eyes. It occurred to him that he had not seen his reflection in an extremely long time.

"_You used to be so happy."_

"Here, take it," Aang said, almost forcing the mirror back onto the shopkeeper. He turned and began to walk away. Azula quickly followed him.

"What happened? You don't like it?"

"No, I do. It's fine. I'm fine," he assured her unnecessarily. Azula did not seem convinced. Luckily, they were interrupted from further conversation by the arrival of a blue masked figure.

Aang's eyes widened upon seeing the horribly familiar face, the blue mask, the ferocious white teeth… Back in his world, Zuko was underneath that mask, he had rescued him… And then, just as quickly, he remembered that it was _Zuko_ under that mask.

"Hey, Zuko," Aang said to him. He wondered when Zuko found the time to dress in black, but Zuko's broadswords were unmistakably there, right on his back. "Where'd Ty Lee go?"

The Blue Spirit shrugged.

"Zuzu, you look ridiculous," Azula informed him. "Now that we lost that girl, can we leave?"

"Um… Okay," Aang said. There was really no reason for them to stay anymore… Aang wasn't in the mood for the carnival anyway. "We'll probably run into Ty Lee again at the Golden City."

"Okay, let's go," said Azula. "Zuko, take off the stupid mask."

Zuko shook his head and continued walking.

"Why is he being so stupidly quiet?" Azula asked Aang, who shrugged. "I think he wants to see _Sabishi_ again," the girl teased. Aang laughed. That was another difference between the female lemur and Momo—Momo wanted to be with them everywhere, while Sabishi was incredibly shy and preferred to stay with Appa.

Zuko led them to the outskirts of the carnival, where things were getting quieter, away from the din of the crowds. Soon, there was no one in sight, until Zuko turned a corner where there was a circle of tents all close together—a dead end. The circle was filled with Water Nation soldiers, and in the middle, Zuko and Ty Lee.

Aang looked to the Blue Spirit, alarmed, as he took off his mask, revealing the scarred face of Sokka. He was smirking victoriously.

"I've finally got you, Avatar! Try to run away now! I've got your friends this time." Aang and Azula fell into bending stances as more soldiers sealed off their exit. Sokka reached into his pocket, pulling out Azula's golden headpiece and tossing it up and down in his hand tauntingly. Azula was angered immediately, and she moved to attack.

"Stop!" Aang said sharply, holding his hand out to stop her. "You're doing exactly what he wants you to do. Don't fall into his trap. Sokka is clever." _Much cleverer than Prince Zuko ever was_. Aang dropped his staff. "Sokka, take me and leave the rest of them alone."

"Do you think me a fool?" Sokka asked. "I know what you will do. Once you are in chains and your friends released, you will have no reason to hold back and you will escape. I can see right through your plan."

"Oh yeah? See right through this!" Ty Lee suddenly yelled, elbowing her captor in the gut. Freed, she quickly jabbed him in the shoulders, rendering his arms useless. She proceeded to do the same to Zuko's captor, ducking under a spear swipe and simultaneously freeing the swordsman. She was moving quickly and masterfully, disabling dozens of soldiers all around her.

Aang took the opportunity to attack immediately, shooting a jet of fire from his hands at Sokka, who gathered water from his pouch to absorb it. Using an airbending-powered jump, the Avatar leapt over the Water Tribe warrior and grabbed the leather strap of Zuko's broadswords, burning the sheathed weapons off of Sokka's back. He tossed them to the weaponless Zuko, who caught and unsheathed them, ready to help.

"Now would be a good time to call Appa!" Azula called, shooting a fireball at one of the many soldiers around them. Aang was busy in combat with Sokka, dodging his slicing water attacks and countering with wind and fire. Somehow, he managed to blow on the bison whistle.

Azula stepped back with each blast of fire from her fists, backing closer and closer to Zuko and Ty Lee. The acrobat still weaved among their enemies, dropping several to the ground. Azula was perplexed by her odd power.

Sokka's blast of water was eaten by Aang's whirlwind, spun and controlled by his staff. The Prince's defenses were feeble, so the miniature tornado slammed into him without much effort, throwing him along with a handful of soldiers into one of the circus tents, causing it to collapse.

"There's our opening!" Zuko yelled, crossing his swords in front of him to block a blow from a Water Tribe spear. The soldier he was fighting suddenly collapsed to the ground, revealing Ty Lee behind him with her fingers outstretched.

The rest of Sokka's soldiers filled in the opening that was made, closing in on the group with their weapons and water. Azula, Zuko, and Ty Lee backed into each other, ready to face the soldiers that were on all sides of them.

"Get them!" Sokka shouted from the ground, pushing his soldiers aside and struggling to stand. Just as the soldiers were about to strike, everyone heard a loud rumbling and Appa appeared, hovering just above the ground. Azula was the first to jump and grab the bison's horns, pulling herself onto his head. Ty Lee was next, springing right up into the saddle, turning back to pull Zuko with her. Aang stayed on the ground, swinging his staff to keep as many soldiers away as possible. When there was enough space around Appa, he jumped…

…Only to be yanked down to earth by Sokka, who grabbed his ankle and was now above him, ready to bring his club crashing down on the Avatar. Aang quickly punched his fists together, creating a barrier of air that swept out all around him, throwing the Prince away yet again. Aang stood and unfurled his glider, looking over Sokka again with pity, before flying away.

Sokka looked after him as the Avatar escaped his clutches yet again. Everything was planned perfectly... he almost had him this time. That pink acrobat was the unforeseen variable, the only one who was not part of the plan. He had failed because of _her_.

A moment later, Aang landed back on Appa's saddle as the bison was flying from the carnival. Ty Lee and Zuko were sitting in the saddle, while Azula had control of the reins.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Ty Lee said, clapping her hands together. Aang grinned and scratched his head modestly.

"So… Ty Lee, since you're going to the Golden City too, why not come with us?" Aang offered to her.

"That's very nice of you. I'd love to!" she said happily. "I hope I won't be a burden."

"Are you kidding?" Zuko said, shocked. "That was amazing! What was that?"

"Chi blocking," Ty Lee informed him, "I can strike the pressure points and stop people from moving or bending." Aang noticed that she used a lot of hand motions to talk.

"So you can block chi and read auras?" Aang asked.

"Yupp! Hey, that reminds me. Want me to finish your aura reading?" she asked him.

"This should be interesting," Azula commented from the saddle.

"Sure," Aang said with a shrug.

"Okay," said Ty Lee, sitting in front of him and crossing her legs. "Well, you're a very angry individual."

"Oh. Thanks?" He wondered how much she would be able to reveal.

"But I also see determination. And sadness. Guilt. Fear," she said, her voice getting lower with each emotion. They seemed to be having an effect on her. "You have a lot of layers, Aang." Everyone was quiet. "But there's also other stuff under there. I see happiness, and hope, and love."

Azula turned her eyes from the sky ahead to stare at the two.

Aang nodded. "Thank you, Ty Lee," he said sincerely.

"No problemo!" she responded, giving him a thumbs-up. "So, you guys are definitely sure I can be a part of your little group now?" she asked for confirmation.

"Of course. The more the merrier," Aang said, smiling. The old Ty Lee's words echoed in his head again.

"_You used to be so happy. I thought we could have been friends."_

He owed her that much.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Oh, how I love Ty Lee. She's one of my best humor outlets, so you can expect more of that :). Oh, and my readers from **_**Power of a Thousand Spirits**_**, I'm aware that I reused a Ty Lee line XD**

**And yes, before anyone asks, Ty Lee IS switched with somebody, but that somebody won't be evident until later chapters (unless somebody can guess first).**

**Oh yeah, and before I forget, go and read the fanfiction "Avatar: The Legend of Keana," by mramirez1991. It's a great story about the next Avatar that starts off a little shaky, but it gets a lot better. This guy seriously deserves more reviews. You can find it in my profile on my favorites list, along with the sequel. I've never seen someone develop so much so fast as a writer.**

**Oh, and Sokka doesn't know about Katara being the **_**real**_** Blue Spirit of this story. He just found another similar mask and took it to fool Aang. That was the last we'll see of Blue Spirit!Sokka. Aang just assumed it was Zuko under the mask because Zuko was the Blue Spirit in his world.**


	15. Zhao of the Fire Nation

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long! I've been neglecting all my writing, because I'm still trying to get used to school again. My schedule is hectic… and I've also gotten this new, addicting, free online game o.O But I'll try to update more.**

**Thanks for all the great, supportive reviews last chapter! I may not reply to all of them, but I definitely read them all. By the way, I'm more likely to reply to the longer ones…**

**By the way, this dream scene is taken exactly from the show, but it is necessary, since Zhao isn't exactly alive after the time of the Comet…**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 1: Fire**

_Chapter 14: Zhao of the Fire Nation_

_The moon high above was the color of blood, deep red and no longer lighting up the sky. Commander Zhao stood at the edge of the Spirit Oasis, proclaiming the fish he had caught to the sky, announcing his victory over the world._

"_I am… a legend now." His voice was quiet, stilled, and quivering, still in disbelief over his fulfilled destiny. Tui the Moon spirit shook and struggled feebly in the bag of water, as helpless as the Water Tribe lain before him. "The Fire Nation will for generations tell stories about the Great Zhao Who Darkened the Moon. They will call me Zhao the Conqueror, Zhao the Moonslayer, Zhao… the Invincible!" His eyes were wide and filled with emotion as his men watched from behind him. He no longer cared for any of that—nothing at all. Pride and everlasting glory were at his fingertips…_

…_And then a wretched lemur pounced on his head, tugging at his face, pulling at his cheeks and sideburns. "Get it off!" Zhao bellowed, shaking his head rapidly. "Get it off!" As his men moved to help him, the lemur flew away, landing on the outstretched arm of a very angry Avatar. Zhao's men and the Avatar's companions took fighting positions. "Don't bother," Zhao said, holding his fist up to the bag of water. One blast of fire from his knuckles would end the moon's life forever…_

_The Avatar, shocked, dropped his staff and held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Zhao! Don't."_

"_It's my destiny… to destroy the moon and the Water Tribe."_

"_Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe," Aang had said to him, innocent and peaceful as he was at that time. The new Aang would have jumped at the Commander already. "It will hurt everyone, including you." Zhao seemed to pause. "Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance." The black fish, La, swam frantically in the Oasis water, missing its mate. "You have no _idea_ what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world…"_

"_He is right, Zhao," a deeper, rougher voice said from the side. Iroh, clad in a red and gold cloak, revealed himself._

"_General Iroh," Zhao mused. "Why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?"_

"_I'm no traitor, Zhao," Iroh said, taking off his hood. "The Fire Nation needs the moon, too. We all depend on the balance." His voice turned aggressive as Zhao did nothing. He pointed at the younger man. "Whatever you do to that spirit, I'll unleash on you tenfold! Let it go, now!"_

_Zhao hesitated and tensed as Iroh took a fighting stance, but his features relaxed into defeat. He moved to lower the fish into the water, releasing it again. The sky turned bright again with the light of the moon and Yin and Yang began their everlasting dance once more. Suddenly, Zhao's eyes widened with fury, and in a burst of uncontrollable anger, pulled his hand back and struck the pond with fire, which raged and swept over everyone before dying down. Lying in the center of the pool, with an intense burn along its side, Tui floated on the surface of the water as La swam frantically around it._

_The moon and the night turned black._

_Iroh immediately went on the offensive, striking Zhao and his men with furious blasts of fire. Zhao fled as his men fell to the ground in pain. Shocked, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Yue met Iroh at the front of the pond, staring down into the Oasis, unheeding of their freed prisoner._

_Iroh sorrowfully lifted the dead fish out of the water. Yue started to tear as she fell into Sokka's arms. "There's no hope now… it's over."_

_Full of anger and intense sorrow over the loss of a kindred spirit, the Avatar State shone with life and Aang's voice took on all of his past lives._

"_No. It's not over."_

* * *

As always, Aang thought back to his nightmare the moment he woke up—it had become a morning ritual of his. This particular dream brought on a feeling of anger and helplessness—mostly directed at the spirits. His anger at the spirits was multiplied because they had dumped him into an alternate universe that always seemed to twist his insides into complicating, confusing bunches.

Yue's loss was the first death Aang had suffered during the war, and because of that, it hit him hard. For the first time he could remember, he felt something akin to hatred towards Zhao… a feeling that he would soon become accustomed to in a year's time. Aang assumed that Zhao had died during his Avatar State rampage, along with all of the other Fire Nation soldiers. And Aang _wanted_ him to die.

"Good morning, Aangie!" His contemplative viewing of the morning sky was blocked by a grinning, happy face.

"Hey, Ty Lee," he said to her, his voice monotone with tiredness.

"Boy, you and Azula are _boring_ in the morning!" the girl said exasperatedly.

"Sorry we can't be as _exciting_ as you and Zuzu in the morning," Azula moaned into her pillow.

"But you're a firebender! Aren't you supposed to 'rise with the sun,' or something?" When Ty Lee received no answer, she smiled to herself. "Well, I'm glad Zuko's here to watch the sunrise with me. You guys really don't pay attention to him—that's why he's always up earliest in the morning."

"_Ty Lee_!" Zuko moaned. "You're not supposed to tell them that!"

Azula guffawed. "Oh Zuzu, you're a hopeless romantic." Zuko looked absolutely miserable.

Aang smiled as he watched Ty Lee interact with his friends, happy that she was with them. She brought a whole new flavor to the group and her happiness and smiling was infectious. And best of all, she brought cooking ability with her, meaning something besides nuts and old meat to eat every day.

Yes, Aang stopped his vegetarian habits. In the Earth Kingdom, where the ground was scorched and destroyed by the Fire Nation during the Comet, food was hard to come by, especially vegetation…

"You know what? I know just the thing that would brighten Azula's day!" Ty Lee exclaimed, pointing a finger upwards. "And, well, maybe Aangie too, if he likes the result."

Azula narrowed her eyes dangerously. "What are you insinuating?"

"Weeell," Ty Lee continued, "I know this abbey not too far from here that has the most _awesome_ perfumes for you, Azula." She dropped her voice to a conspiratorial whisper that clearly wasn't meant to be heard by Aang or Zuko, but they did anyway. "Aang might think you smell nice!"

Azula's eyes widened, and for the first time Aang had ever seen, she looked absolutely stunned. The expression quickly passed, however, and she spoke sharply to Ty Lee. "I'm going to _drown_ you in that perfume."

Ty Lee giggled.

"And she thinks she won't do it," Zuko whispered to Aang.

At that moment, a jolt of memory hit Aang, and he saw Katara waterbending an orb of liquid perfume around her.

"W-wait, Ty Lee, did you say that there's an _abbey_ that sells perfume?" Aang asked for clarification. The acrobat nodded. "And they're women?" She nodded again. He turned to Zuko. "Hey Zuko, your dad's name is Ozai, right?"

The boy looked confused. "Yeah, how did you know?"

Aang lost his words for a moment as the realization hit him. Fire Lord Ozai was their _dad_. And since Zuko and Azula were good, then…? No, he didn't want to think about it. "Um, uh… I think you told me once," Aang amended. "What's his best friend's name?"

"Zhao…why?"

He should have known.

"Aang, why are you acting weird?" Azula asked, dragging him back down to Earth.

"Ty Lee, we really don't need to go to that abbey. We don't have time to waste. We need to get to the Golden City," Aang said hurriedly to her. Her eyes widened.

"What? No! I want to go!" she said, waving her hands frantically. "We don't _need_ to go to the Golden City so fast, do we?" She chuckled nervously. "I mean, it's not all that important."

"What is wrong with all of you today?" Azula asked, finally getting irritated enough to butt in. "We're going to the abbey, and that's final."

Aang slumped his shoulders and moaned. It was better not to cross Azula's 'final' decisions. Contrarily, Ty Lee cheered on the spot. Aang wondered why she was so happy about diverting from their main destination—did she not want to go to the Golden City anymore? Did she even want to go in the first place? He would have to ask her later, perhaps when Zuko and Azula were reuniting with Zhao. Aang shivered, fully expecting to see the man with the enormous sideburns.

* * *

The shadowy alley was dark and imposing as he walked, sending shivers up his spine with every step. He was tense and ready for any sign of attack, his blue eye shifting in all directions. On the contrary, his grandmother was walking beside him perfectly at ease.

"Brighten up, Prince Sokka," she said to him, her blue eyes twinkling. "This guy will definitely catch the Avatar for sure."

"If he doesn't kill him first," Sokka said with a roll of his eye. "…I can't believe I'm going through with this."

The sound of the crunch of metal on stone halted both of them in their tracks. Sokka fell into a fighting stance, his hands grabbing his club and machete. Kanna stood straight and tall. As the man walked into their view, Sokka looked at him for the first time. His eye zeroed in on the man's metal arm, ending in a sharp claw. His eye fell to the man's leg, his second metal appendage. Lastly, he flicked his view to the man's forehead, where a strange eye-shaped tattoo rested.

He was the Combustion Man, the most feared assassin and bounty hunter throughout the world.

"I've heard a lot about you," Sokka said to the man, his gaze calculating and ready for any sudden movements. "I know you're good at what you do and you never miss a target. But I want you to find the Avatar and capture him… alive."

The man said nothing—an approval. If he declined, he would have killed the two of them.

* * *

"There it is! Down there!" Ty Lee shouted excitedly, her braid whipping the wind. An increasingly angry Azula kept getting hit in the face by it, and she was contemplating burning it off the other girl's head.

Aang was silent and on guard as the bison landed in the center of the abbey, causing a crowd of nuns to gather. The Avatar jumped lightly from Appa's head, the wind furrowing his clothes as he landed and eliciting gasps of astonishment from the sisters. Ty Lee landed on the ground with equal grace; Azula with the balance of a cat; Zuko with stealthy, light-footed warrior's feet. He was taking Mai's training to heart, growing in proficiency with the use of throwing weapons.

Aang wondered why his thoughts were wandering when they should have been focused on the sisters, who greeted the coming of the Avatar with joy, and Zhao, who should have been near. He was being absent-minded lately…

"Hello, Mother Yon!" Ty Lee said warmly to an old, wrinkled, but pleasant-looking lady. Her robes held tints of red and yellow, signifying her as the Superior of this abbey.

"Praise be to Agni—it is good to see you well, Ty Lee," the woman welcomed. "And you have brought friends this time. Good, good…"

After the introductions were made, Ty Lee inquired about the perfumes, and the two girls were led away. Aang followed them quickly—he did not want to stay under the eyes of the sisters, and he did _not_ want to wander around and risk running into Zhao. He didn't know how violent he'd be. Zuko hesitated in following them.

"I don't _want_ to smell perfumes," he whined.

"Then stay here, dum-dum," Azula sighed, apparently wondering _how_ and _why_ she was related to someone so stupid. Zuko glared at her and folded his arms, marching in the other direction.

Aang gagged as he walked into the small room the sisters set up for selling their perfume. His stomach flipped as each of them hit him like a putrid stench, and he would have been sick if he didn't leave immediately. He did _not_ want Ty Lee's wonderful cooking to make a reappearance in an entirely different form. He decided to go after Zuko instead.

To his immense shock, he found Zuko arm-in-arm with someone he was expecting but still entirely unprepared for. Both were laughing and didn't even notice Aang. He waited in front of them with crossed arms, glaring hatefully at the man that had killed his friend.

Zuko was the first to notice him. He settled down quickly at the glare on Aang's face, but didn't question it. "This is my friend, Aang," he said to the man quickly. "Aang, this is Zhao."

Zhao still had those god-awful sideburns. He held out a hand in greeting. Aang didn't take it.

"It is a _pleasure_ to meet you," he drawled formally. He said it in such a manner that Aang knew he didn't mean it. He seemed to be analyzing the Avatar under his gaze.

"Can't say the same," he responded coolly. Zuko raised an eyebrow and Zhao simply looked amused.

"You're a sharp-mouthed little boy. You'd be wise to not cross me," Zhao said. And he moved his hand to the boy's head, as if to ruffle his hair. How _dare_ he?

In one swift movement, Aang grabbed the man's arm and twisted it away from his head. It was one of those moments where he thanked his idea to do physical training in this younger body again. Zhao glared and pulled his hand away as if burned. Well, maybe Aang did put a bit too much heat into his hands…

Zuko cleared his throat. "Uh… Aang, why don't you go find Azula and tell her that Zhao's here?"

"I'd be glad to," Aang said without taking his eyes off of his enemy. He turned sharply and went back the way he came, his blood boiling from the confrontation. He was pretty sure Zhao didn't have firebending this time around (and he vaguely remembered seeing Zhao with a heavily bandaged midsection, but he didn't turn to check), so he wasn't really expecting a back attack. Zuko would have stopped him if that was the case.

The overwhelming smell of the perfume hit Aang again as he reentered the abbey, making the air musty and heavy with the lack of ventilation. He spotted Azula inspecting the bottles of at least a dozen perfumes, her back to him as she didn't notice his approach. Aang called out to her.

"Azula, there's someone outside to see you," he said to her. The girl seemed to jump a whole foot into the air, and she quickly scrambled to clutch all bottles of perfume to herself. She held them tight, as if trying to hide them from his view.

"Aang! Hi! What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice shuddering with nervousness. Aang stared at her with amusement, but Ty Lee was suddenly in his view.

"Hi, Aangie! What are you doing here? Azula's just trying to impress—" The girl was muffled by the sharp-taloned hand that covered her mouth, preventing her from speaking. Azula's nails seemed to dig into her lips.

"Don't. Say. Another. Word," she said slowly and dangerously. Ty Lee fearfully nodded and Azula let go. Aang's hands sought the White Lotus design on his headband and he ran his fingers over the smooth surface.

"Uh… Azula, there's someone out there to see you," Aang repeated.

"You said that already," she snapped. "Let's go." Aang and Ty Lee shrugged to each other behind her back as she left the dank room.

Zhao's countenance was still filled with hate as Aang returned. Aang returned the battle of stares until Azula interrupted, mild surprise in her voice.

"Zhao? Is that you?" she asked, her voice proper and formal. Zhao switched his gaze from Aang to Azula, and he smirked.

"My, my, is that sweet, little Azula?" the man pondered aloud. Zuko very obviously sniggered behind his back, but froze when the man took his sister's hand. "You have grown into a beautiful lily." He kissed Azula's slim fingers.

"Aang? Why did your aura suddenly turn burning red?" Ty Lee asked innocently.

Zhao called Azula beautiful. And then he kissed her hand. Was Azula beautiful? Katara was beautiful. No, she was perfect. Azula was her own type of beauty, a dangerous kind. She wasn't a lily—she was a rose, with thorns and all.

Aang stopped his train of thought. Was he calling _Azula_ beautiful?

_Well, she's definitely _not_ ugly,_ he thought to himself.

Azula blushed at Zhao's touch, and she lowered her eyes. "I wonder, Zhao, what are you doing here?"

"I was in battle with some Water Nation soldiers with your father," the man recounted. "I was surrounded completely, outnumbered ten to one…" And then such an arrogant retelling spilled from his mouth that Aang found it bothersome to listen. Aang was becoming angered more and more, and he was ready to reach boiling point if they didn't leave soon. He voiced his complaints to Ty Lee.

"Didn't you guys get your perfume? Can we leave now?"

"Why leave so soon?" Zhao asked, staring knowingly at Aang.

"Yeah, Aang, why?" Azula glanced, barely even turning her head. It struck Aang suddenly that the two were giving him the same type of look.

He decided to be frank, for once. He wasn't going to dodge around the problem this time. "I don't like him."

Ty Lee held her hands to her mouth. "This is going to get ugly…"

Azula's eyebrow twitched. "And why's that? We've known him our whole lives."

"What's with you today?" Zuko asked him, anger rising in his own voice.

Zhao, unnoticed by all of them, smirked and decided to step in. "Zuko, Azula… Your father decided to leave me behind after the battle to get time to heal. Tomorrow, we are meeting at a rendezvous point, and I will be with them again."

"Father is… going to be this close to us?" Azula asked, her voice laced with disbelief.

Zuko's eyes widened. "Dad…"

"Would you two like to come with me and be with your father again?" Zhao asked, glaring at Aang.

He was doing this on purpose!

"You can't take them away from me," the boy said darkly. "We're leaving."

Azula turned to him, her golden eyes thinned to slits, and her hand shot up and slapped him across the face. He felt the immediate burning pain and her sharp nails as they scratched across his face.

He saw her again—the same Azula that had killed everyone close to him. And it was as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"We're going with Zhao and you can't stop us," she said, unable to look at the handprint she left on his face. Her voice suddenly broke. "How could you, Aang? Why do you hate Zhao so much? He didn't do anything to you!"

Ty Lee looked horrified.

Aang's face held a stony glare.

Zuko was burning with rage, and he looked away from Aang. "Let's go," he said to his sister. Azula glanced back at Aang once, but walked towards Zhao. Ty Lee didn't make a move, but Zuko paused.

"Ty Lee, are you coming?" His voice was emotionless, his back to her, only inclining his head. Ty Lee seemed as if she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry, Zuko," she said to him, her voice quavering. She tore her eyes away from him. "My place is with Aang… I need to go to the Golden City…"

"So be it." He and Azula walked away from the abbey. Zhao paused just for a moment, looking victoriously over at Aang.

* * *

Sokka didn't know what to think about the Combustion Man. He seemed to know where to go, how to find the Avatar, all without saying a word to him or his grandmother. They left Sokka's ship and it was just the three of them now, traveling over land. He approached the buffalo-yaks that he and his grandmother rode on.

His grandmother and the Combustion Man were seated around a short, wooden table, playing a game of Pai Sho. Sokka raised his eyebrows, but quickly furrowed them.

"What are you two doing?" he asked angrily.

"We're just playing a short Pai Sho game. Prince Sokka, would you like to join us?" Kanna asked innocently.

"No! We have to find the Avatar! I've come up with a plan," the Prince said.

"But me and the Combustion Man were having such pleasant conversation," Kanna pouted. Sokka highly doubted the man spoke to her. He never did. Even now, his face was as blank as it always was.

Sokka grasped his forehead. His grandmother was so strange…

* * *

Angry, consuming flames blasted from his fists with each pump of his arms. Arcs flew from every kick. Sweat gathered on his brow, causing his hair to stick to his head. The White Lotus headband was discarded. The sun was setting, but Aang's anger never diminished.

Ty Lee was a wreck. She was huddled close to the fire, wrapping her arms around her knees. Somehow, she got the notion into her head that everything was her fault—that this would have never happened if she joined the Avatar's group. She _was_ the one who brought them to the abbey, after all…

Aang's energy was finally spent, and darkness surrounded him once he extinguished his flames. The two had left the abbey sometime before, and now they were on the island's beach. The waves washed up against the shore, but Ty Lee and the fire were just out of their range. Aang sat down next to the girl with his legs crossed, sighing. His staff lied next to the fire, his headband wrapped around it. The headband he had gotten at the carnival had somehow become one of his prized possessions. Appa was close enough to the fire to feel its heat, and Sabishi was wrapped around Ty Lee's head, cooing softly to her.

"Why were you so angry?" Ty Lee suddenly asked him, not taking her eyes off of the fire. Her fingers drew pictures in the sand. "I never thought you could become like that."

"You wouldn't understand. No one would," he said.

"Why won't you let them?" she asked. Aang didn't answer for a few moments.

"What does it matter? They left from their own choice. I don't care anymore," Aang said.

"I think you do," she replied quietly.

Aang's thoughts brought him back to a similar moment with Sokka and Katara. They left him, too… but it wasn't nearly as bad as this was. Would Zuko and Azula ever come back? But this time… he had Ty Lee. He wasn't alone. Ty Lee chose to stay.

He had a surge of affection for her. He was really thankful.

"They care about you. I know they do," Ty Lee said. "They're loyal. I don't think they'd ever abandon you."

She was so naïve, so optimistic. It was just the way he used to be.

"I'm glad you're my friend, Ty Lee. I'm happy that you're here with me."

She smiled. "Me too, Aang."

* * *

They walked until nightfall, setting up a tent somewhere along their path, beside a winding creek. Zhao had all the belongings and things they were used to, things from their small village. It made the two siblings feel slightly homesick. Zhao tried cheering them up, but they were in sour moods. They were all chewing on the exquisite, spicy foods of the Fire Nation. They found themselves missing their wise, familiar Uncle Iroh and all the other inhabitants of the village.

"You two made the right choice," he tried to say. "You're going to reunite with your family again. Only danger awaited you down the Avatar's path. He doesn't _deserve_ you two."

"You got that right," Azula agreed. "I thought I understood him perfectly."

"Well, you miscalculated," Zuko said with a shrug. "That's all there is to it."

"He _did_ have a lot of secrets he hid from us," Azula said.

"See? He isn't trustworthy," Zhao butted in. "You two need to be surrounded by people you trust." This was working. He was reeling them in, right where he wanted them. If Zhao went back to Ozai with his children in tow, Zhao would be rewarded, glorified, Ozai's best soldier… He needed to redeem himself after getting wounded. He had much to catch up on. Ozai would not want them with the Avatar either… they weren't going to be in danger.

A metal claw suddenly ripped through the tent's fabric, cutting a swathe and revealing a bald, bearded man to them with a strange tattoo on his head. Zhao, Zuko, and Azula jumped backwards, picking up their weapons and taking fighting stances. Prince Sokka revealed himself behind the strange metal-limbed man.

"Where is he? Why isn't the Avatar with you?" the scarred boy asked.

"You missed him. He's long gone," said Zuko, tightening his grip on his broadswords.

"You know where he is! Tell me!" Sokka demanded.

"We left him hours ago," said Azula, her eyes narrowed. "Leave us." Sokka gestured to the metal man, who stepped up to Azula and grabbed her by the arm. His grip was unbearably tight and cold in his iron hand. Azula couldn't wrench herself free. "I'm not afraid of you," she said fiercely. The man said nothing.

"Show them your power," Sokka said, his arms crossed. A smirk grew on his face.

The metal man concentrated his gaze somewhere above Azula, inhaled, and a beam of pure light shot from the tattoo on his forehead. The beam collided with the trees surrounding them, which exploded in a maelstrom of fire and wood. Azula instinctually moved closer to the giant of a man for protection, who unflinchingly risked being hit by debris as everyone else shielded themselves.

"Well, _that_ was unnecessary…" the old woman next to Sokka said.

"Now do you fear him?" Sokka asked.

"Zhao, let me go!" Zuko suddenly yelled, trying to wrestle himself free of Zhao's grip.

"We need to get out of here! That man is too strong for us to handle!"

"I'm not leaving my sister!"

"That's cute," the Water Prince said with a dark grin.

With a yell, Zhao unsheathed his own straight, long sword and ran at Sokka, holding his weapon behind him as he prepared to swing. Sokka brought up his machete to block the attack. "That was foolish," Sokka said to him through grit teeth as their weapons were locked.

"Oh dear…" Kanna mumbled to herself.

The Combustion Man did nothing, except continue to hold Azula.

Zhao broke free of the locked weapons first, bringing his sword around to swing again and again, grunting with each strike against Sokka's machete. He was unleashing all of his fury in uncontrolled attacks. "I've never lost a fight against an opponent," Zhao said between breaths.

"Well, they were stupid opponents then," Sokka said with a narrowed eye. "Your attacks are reckless—you are dealing harm only to yourself."

"You failed to account for one thing, Sokka," Azula noted suddenly, gaining a clever smirk. "Fighting like this, you've lost the advantage of your _mind-blowing_ companion. He's a long distance fighter who damages anyone and anything, regardless of friend or foe."

Sokka growled and pulled his club from a strap on his back, using the crisscrossed weapons to block Zhao's attacks. He was dodging when necessary, rolling around to strike the man with his club. One hit was all it took—Zhao took a strike to the gut and doubled over. Zuko, whose swords were already unsheathed, move to help Zhao before Sokka could deal a finishing blow, but they were interrupted by the voice of someone they didn't expect.

"Sokka, don't do it."

Aang had come.

A moment later, a pink blur took advantage of the distraction and hopped from the trees, striking the Combustion Man's arm in an attempt to release Azula. The man lost control of his arm, but the metal hand was still clamped around her. "Oops," Ty Lee said. The man's flesh hand backhanded her and sent the girl flying into one of the near, undestroyed trees.

"Ty Lee!" Zuko shouted, leaving the issue of Sokka to Aang. He rushed to the girl and lifted her upper body into his hands. She was nearly unconscious. "Ty Lee, talk to me. Are you alright?"

"Ow, that hurt…" she moaned, rubbing her back and her head. She kept alternating between the two—apparently, she couldn't decide what to nurse at the moment. She was dazed, but otherwise fine.

"Do you know how to stop that man from using his mind explosions?" he asked her quickly.

"What…?"

One of said explosions erupted just above them—not aimed directly at them for fear of the Combustion Man killing himself, but far enough from the two to cause potential damage. Zuko flung himself protectively over Ty Lee, shielding her body from further harm. Shards of wood landed on him, surely able to form bruises afterward.

Azula frequently tried to wrench herself free of the man's stony grip, but he didn't relent. She stopped struggling for a moment, finally deciding to resort to permanently hurting the man. She narrowed her eyes as a fireball came to life in her palm. She was ready to hurl it at his face, but he disrupted her concentration and flung her away, causing her to roll across the ground. Her wavy hair flowed across her back, matted with dirt. She pushed herself off of the ground and took a fighting stance, her amber gaze locked on the man in front of her.

* * *

Sokka stood in front of him, ready to defeat Zhao, but was interrupted when Aang inhaled deeply. Sokka expected a rush of air, but before Aang unleashed it, he held his finger up in front of his mouth and streamed fire from it, letting the air carry it and let it grow. The massive amount of fire collided with the ground and swept heat over them all, but Sokka avoided the attack.

Aang was pleasantly surprised with the result of the attack he had just invented, using the combination of his air and firebending. Since, for some reason, he couldn't remember how to breathe fire, he had to do the firebending with his hands.

Sokka didn't jump far enough away from Zhao. Aang jumped towards him and hurled his staff, letting the winds spin around it and throw Sokka further away from the other man. Aang's staff faithfully came back to him and his ploy worked. Zhao stood.

"I'm willing to fight on your side against a common enemy," Aang said through grit teeth. "Do not think of this as a hand of friendship. It is not. I _hate_ you."

Zhao seemed mildly surprised at his frankness, but smirked. "Then we are allies for this one time only."

"Agreed," said Aang. He examined Sokka. "I believe he'll begin to waterbend now. Stay on guard."

Aang was correct. Sokka used both his club and his machete to lift water from the stream and send it at the two. A club and a machete were surprisingly good mediums for waterbending—the club used the hard, bludgeoning power of water pressure while the machete used its cutting ability effectively. Sokka was skilled enough to utilize both at once.

Aang pointed his staff at the torrent of water heading their way and released a stream of fire, maintaining it through the attack. While the steam cleared, Sokka chose to run up to him, swinging his weapons in tandem. Water trailed behind them, ready to strike Aang. Aang bent into a kick and released a horizontal arc of air to trip him up, but the Water Tribe warrior jumped over the attack and consecutively sent the water at him. It struck Aang in the midsection and threw him off his feet. As he landed, Zhao rushed to his aid and swung his sword at Sokka, who blocked it with his machete and attacked Zhao's open defense with his club.

Aang returned quickly, striking Sokka in the gut with a short blast of air, giving Zhao enough time to recover. Aang gathered more wind at the tip of his staff and swung it underhandedly at Sokka, who simply stepped to the side and let it pass. However, the Combustion Man, busy with Azula, Zuko, and Ty Lee, was right behind him and it struck him instead. It barely deterred him, but the giant of a man turned and went towards Aang instead. Sokka turned to him at the same time. Aang quickly realized that his staff would be useless against Sokka's two weapons, so he threw it away.

Kanna, who was standing off to the side, was hit with the thrown staff. She scowled. "Hei Bai, forgive them. They're going to burn down the whole forest. But forgive me too," she said. She gathered water from the stream and built it up into a large wave, washing it over everyone on the battlefield. They all paused in their fighting as they became drenched, and looked at her with anger written on their faces.

Everyone except for the Combustion Man, because his face was always blank.

"You're going to destroy the whole forest!" Kanna shouted at them.

Sokka ignored her and used the water all over the ground at his disposal, exhaling a breath of frosty air towards Aang. Before it reached him, however, he was forced to block a pair of broadswords from Zuko. The raven-haired boy's curved weapons parried Sokka's own weapons easily, and both continually swung them, coming to a standstill. It was only broken when Sokka hit Zuko in the gut with a broad piece of ice.

Azula hurled a large, charged fireball at the Combustion Man's exposed backside, but the fire simply raged over him and barely harmed the huge man. He turned around, enraged, and sent an explosion at her and Ty Lee, who were next to each other. Ty Lee somersaulted out of the way, while Azula simply ducked. A tree behind her went up in flames. She smirked and sent continuous, short blasts at him, always on the move. He did not move from his position, but instead tried to shoot her incessantly, bringing the blasts closer and closer to himself.

Aang, Sokka, and Zuko were locked in a battle of complicated footwork and finesse, ducking under each other's attacks. Zuko slashed at Sokka, Sokka ripped through Aang's shawl, and Aang circled around them both at the speed of wind, shooting Sokka from all sides with blasts of fire. As he fought, his mind struggled to come up with a plan to defeat the Combustion Man. Back in his own world, he and his friends were barely able to even touch him—and now, their numbers were reduced and nobody was a master bender. Aang kept the assassin's only weakness in mind, but they didn't have any bludgeoning weapons or an earthbender… He was getting annoyed with the increased uselessness of his own bending.

And then Aang's eyes locked on Sokka's club. Quick as lightning, the airbender's hand shot out at Sokka's left wrist, which was holding the Water Tribe club. Zuko took the chance and tried to restrain Sokka, wrapping his arms around the waterbender's torso and held him in a lock, pushing his arms up into the air. Aang wrenched the club out of Sokka's hands, and then went to help Azula.

Zuko managed to get Sokka's machete out of his hands, but the waterbender freed himself. Since Zuko was now weaponless, he tackled the other boy and they both tumbled to the ground in a heap, kicking, punching, and slamming each other into the mud. Sokka kicked Zuko off of him and rolled around onto the swordsman's back, his hands on the back of his head as he forced the other boy's face into the mud. Zuko struggled to be free, but Sokka held him there, waiting for him to fall unconscious from the lack of air. He didn't want to suffocate him—Sokka was not a cold-blooded killer. He was close… Zuko's fighting was getting weaker…

And then, a flying knee struck Sokka in the ribs and threw him off of Zuko. Ty Lee skillfully landed on her feet and moved to help Zuko, who was completed covered in mud. Sokka used his waterbending to get it off of him, and held his fists up to Ty Lee, ready to fight. Zuko was still dazed and unable to do anything.

Ty Lee regarded Sokka with disdain. "Oh, pu-_lease_. You won't be able to do a thing against me with hand-to-hand." She performed a round off to near the waterbender and sprung into the air, landing to the side of the boy and punching him with her fingers. Knowing of her unique ability, Sokka tried to dodge her attacks. "Oooh, looks like we're dancing together," Ty Lee said. _But I'm not really into scars_, she thought. _He'd be kinda cute without it…_

Since she was getting nowhere against him, she performed a leg sweep to knock the boy off of his feet, and struck his pressure points while he was still in the air. Ty Lee avoided his splash of mud with a back flip, grinned, and ran over to Zuko.

Aang slid across the ground to avoid the Combustion Man's attack, trying to best the man together with Azula, who ran around the other side of him. The metal man was spinning to try and hit them both, but they continued to attack with blasts of fire. They struggled to get close to him. Suddenly, Aang was once again struck with inspiration from Sokka, recalling how Sokka threw his boomerangs. He'd be able to do the same with the club, but it wouldn't come back… Besides, he didn't want it to.

He hurled the club.

It spun through the air, painfully slowly, almost as if the Combustion Man would simply be able to step out of the way. He was currently distracted by Azula and unable to block it, and the club collided right with his head. It was the first attack that really seemed to hurt him, knocking him back slightly.

"Everyone, run away!" Aang yelled. He quickly spun both of his arms, gathering air around the Combustion Man. It circled him at furious speeds, but definitely wouldn't be able to stop one of his explosions, but that wasn't its purpose. Aang expanded the tornado to reach them all, including Sokka and Kanna, and blow them all away from the man's suicidal blast, which did come. The force of the explosion also aided in pushing them away, saving the lives of everyone in the vicinity.

The noise of the explosions alerted Appa to their location, who soared over to them just at the right time. He landed with Sabishi right next to the creek, and Azula and Zuko were the first to climb on his back. Ty Lee was next, handing Aang's staff back to him. She glanced back worriedly at Sokka and Kanna. Sokka was on the ground, completely covered in mud, but saved from the blast. Aang glanced at him once last time before jumping on Appa's head, shouting, "Yip-yip!"

The mud, trees, and fire became smaller and smaller as Appa ascended higher and higher, and the four exhaled together when they realized they were safe.

"Wait, where did Zhao go?" Zuko asked, alarmed.

"I saw him run away during the fight," Aang said guardedly. "That's exactly why I didn't like him."

Azula shrugged halfheartedly. "Well, he was never the most courageous of men…"

The saddle was filled with an awkward silence as Sabishi flew over to Aang's head and coiled around his neck. Zuko and Azula finally spoke at exactly the same time. "Aang, we're sorry," they said forcefully. And then the two glared at each other. "We shouldn't have left you so readily," said Azula.

"Our quest is with you," said Zuko. Ty Lee grinned.

"Yay! I'm so happy we're a big, happy family again," she said to them all. "Group hug?"

They all stared at her, alarmed, and denied. The idea brought sadness back into Aang's heart.

"I'm sorry, too," Aang admitted. "You've known that man your whole life and it wasn't my right to judge him."

"Really?" Ty Lee asked. Her voice deepened, trying to imitate a 'tough' voice. "Since you're the Avatar, I thought you were the judge, jury, and executioner!" She puffed out her cheeks and strained her arms, making herself look absolutely ridiculous.

"Er… No, not quite," Aang said, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm just upset that we missed out on a chance to see father again," said Azula.

"Don't worry about that," said Aang, and chills shook his spine. "I'm sure we'll run into him one of these days." _Chameleon Bay, perhaps?_ He wondered.

"Perhaps," Zuko mused. "Zhao's probably on his way to father."

They grew silent again. Azula quietly observed Aang, and thought to herself.

She'd definitely pick Aang over Zhao any day. He was an important friend, far too important to throw away.

Ty Lee suddenly groaned and dramatically slapped her forehead. "Oh, damn! We forgot the perfume!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: It may not be clear in this chapter, and it might not ever be addressed again, but Azula **_**did**_** formerly have a weird crush on Zhao when she was younger. There are some people who ship that pairing, aren't there? I've read an Azula/Zhao fanfic once. Anyway, that's why she vehemently defended Zhao so much, even against her current crush, Aang.**

**A lot of you are questioning the relationship between Ty Lee and Azula. Azula may hate her now, but they will become friends eventually – their relationship will develop. Also, I should mention this, when I said I was going to try and include every major ship out there, I didn't count any slash or femslash. Sorry, but that's not my thing.**

**Just a show of hands, but how many Kataangers and Zutarians are reading this? It's not a vote and it will not determine the pairings in this story, but I'm just curious if there are mostly Zutarians reading this, mainly because I'm already a Zutara writer. HOWEVER, I am putting ALL shipping bias aside for this story, as I've said several times before. I'm trying to include every main ship, which will happen. I've got it all planned out, even the ending ships. Unfortunately, the only one that will be hardest (near impossible) to include would be Ty Lokka… very sorry, for those of you who ship that. I do like that pairing, but Sokka and Ty Lee will only have an enemy relationship, I'm afraid. By the way, speaking of ships, I FINALLY came up with all of the end ships for this story. And trust me—they will be developed nicely.**

**Hah, I bet you weren't expecting Combustion Man! I had you all going with Song as a bounty hunter, didn't I? –Song jumps out wielding a bloody axe and foaming at the mouth— Ookay. Don't ask where that came from. Well, it's easy to guess who Combustion Man was switched with now. This was more like a Season 1/Season 3 reversed roles instead of Fire Nation/Water Tribe.**

**Okay, I better cut this off, because when I have long notes, people tend to review the notes instead of the story… Please review!**


	16. The Deserter

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 1: Fire**

_Chapter 15: The Deserter_

_She moved like a dancer. _

_She was weaving, glistening, shining, illuminating… He could sit there for hours using all different words to describe her – yet it was only one thing she was doing. Her pond was oddly clear in the moonlight. He was hiding in the bushes, leaning his head against his arm, just watching with a faint smile on his face. He missed simple enjoyments like these. She never knew he was there, but it was better this way. She wouldn't have to know about his feelings. Not yet._

_And yet, Toph knew. She easily sensed his heartbeat whenever she was around. She knew when he walked off to find her training alone… He used to go under the pretense to protect her, since it was dangerous for them to be alone these days. Toph didn't buy it. Of course she didn't. It didn't take the master earthbender to know that Katara could handle any trouble by herself, especially under the light of the moon._

_They were a little older now, each day a battle of survival in the world ridden with war. He had gone so long without touching her, without the feeling of her lips on his… He missed those days. But ever since the first kiss, she never mentioned it again. The war took precedence in their lives._

_They had no time for love anymore. All of them, and most importantly Sokka, had learned the hard way with the loss of Suki… and everyone else they cared for._

_As his mind wandered, Katara seemed to have spotted him. From her standing position on the water, she touched one of her many ribbons of water and attacked the figure in the bushes, not even moving from her twirl beforehand to indicate that she even noticed her observer._

_She had grown clever as much as she became more beautiful over the years._

_With a cry, the figure in the bushes fell back as he was doused with the water. Katara seemed to glide over to him, ready to attack again, but her water fell when she saw the person's identity._

"_Aang?" She tilted her head, confused. Her luminescent blue eyes came into his view, and he grinned weakly._

"_Hello," he tried to say nonchalantly. Katara gave him a curious, amused smile. "I was just coming to check up on you."_

"_Well, somehow, I caught the almighty Avatar off guard. You should have been more careful. I thought you were someone else… and I could have seriously hurt you."_

"_That's okay," he said, standing up with a smile. He seemed to reserve them only for her these days. He trusted her waterbending. It would never, ever harm him… She was much too gentle and caring. He had seen her fierceness in battle, but with her family, she was a different person. For Katara, waterbending was something to be cherished. It was part of the reason why he didn't bend water as much as the other elements. The element of water belonged to _her.

"_Come on, let's get back to camp. You're all dirty now," she said to him. And together, they returned to the rest of their family, walking side-by-side. He wasn't shorter than her anymore._

* * *

Aang woke up happier that morning. His sleep was much more pleasant than usual, but he couldn't remember for the life of him what he dreamed that night.

His better mood didn't go unnoticed by the other members of his traveling group.

"You're looking unusually chipper this morning!" Ty Lee chirped, handing him a bowl of porridge for breakfast. "Didja sleep well?"

He laughed as Sabishi jumped all over him, licking his face. Ty Lee took that as an answer and smiled.

"Aang seems so strange today," Zuko commented to Ty Lee and Azula, out of Aang's earshot. "He seems… like a regular kid."

It was something that had always unnerved them when they first met Aang. He was twelve, but acted much older than he appeared. This was a nice change, the three decided. They ate as they watched the Avatar shower affection on his bison, who was groaning appreciatively from the attention.

When Aang finally sat down next to the cooking fire to take his food, Azula sprung a question on him.

"So where are we going next?"

Aang paused for a moment as he lifted the food into his mouth, then turned thoughtful. "Well, we should keep heading north," he said. "The Fire Nation really isn't that large, so we should reach the Golden City in just a few days."

Ty Lee, who was in the middle of shoveling a portion of porridge into her mouth, choked and her grey eyes became wide.

"Ty Lee! Are you alright?" Zuko asked her hurriedly, moving to help her. With one almighty gulp, Ty Lee swallowed her food and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks," she quickly said. "We're going to be there in just a few days?"

"I think so," Zuko said, unraveling one of the maps he kept close at hand. "Our detour through the Outer Islands slowed us down a bit, but we're back on track and in the mainland again, directly north of the old Capitol."

Aang's face, which just seemed to be a happy façade, returned to normal. "Why do you seem so nervous about going to the Golden City?" he asked Ty Lee suspiciously.

"Me? Nervous? What do you mean?" the girl asked, twiddling her fingers together and shifting her eyes quickly from side to side. "Lemme see that map!" She snatched the old piece of parchment from Zuko and quickly scanned it with her eyes. "Oh, look! Right there! That's what I wanted to show you guys before we got to the Golden City."

"What is it?" Azula asked, her eyes narrowed. She was just as suspicious of the girl at the moment as Aang was. The acrobat handed the map to her.

"Not too far away from here are the Water Gardens," the girl explained. "It's one of the most _beautiful_ places in the Fire Nation."

"What is it?" Zuko asked distastefully.

"It's a very extensive river system," she responded. "I've been there once – there's so much water around because of all the rivers intersecting with each other. The plant life makes the place look so cool, especially at night. There are so many glowy bugs!"

"And why would we want to go there?" Aang asked with his arms crossed.

"Yes, that seems pointless," said Azula.

"It's one of the Fire Nation's most _romantic_ locales," she said, elbowing Azula. "I wanted to bring Zuko there." Said boy flushed immediately.

"W-well, I-I don't mind," Zuko managed to say, his face burning. "It c-could be worth seeing."

"But we'll have to wait around until nighttime. It's the best then," said Ty Lee.

"Alright, let's go," Azula said immediately.

"What?!" Aang exclaimed, turning to her. "A second ago you were on my side!"

"Then it's decided!" Ty Lee clapped her hands together.

As the others began to pack up camp, Ty Lee began to feel guilty, but disguised her thoughts with a smile.

Hopefully they'd get through the impending problems in one piece.

* * *

"There is no doubt about it now," said Sokka, poring over his maps with his Lieutenant, Kinto. "The Avatar must be heading to the Golden City to find a firebending teacher. He must've thought he could throw me off with his detour."

"Doesn't he already have a firebender with him, sir? That girl?" Kinto asked. Sokka's lithe fingers automatically moved to the flame headpiece in his pocket, rubbing the delicate piece of jewelry.

"She is weak," Sokka said abruptly. "I've observed her closely in battle. She must also be searching for a master. Aside from the Avatar, the only member of their little team worth worrying about would be the other girl, and she doesn't even have any weapons…"

"Do not underestimate her, Prince Sokka," Kanna said loudly, bursting into the room with a tray of seal biscuits.

"I don't plan to, grandmother," he said coldly, refusing to stare into her direction. "She is a formidable Dim Mak master. I've studied her too." He knew the basis of her fighting style, having intensively studied nearly all kinds. Hers was rare, but not impenetrable. In just two encounters, her battle style was heavily calculated by the waterbender. She threw a wrench into his plans once before, but now she was being factored into them…

The one-eyed boy was very suddenly pushed aside by his grandmother, whose eyes scanned the map hurriedly. She bent her wrinkled face close to the parchment, a grin growing on her face. "We're near the Water Gardens! Let's go see them!" Her eyes twinkled as she begged to her grandson.

"We must reach the Golden City," said Sokka. "One of the Water Nation's strongholds are there—I do not want to run into Bato again." He pulled his machete from his sheath and twirled it in his fingers, then grasped it tightly and stared into the blade. "He is an obstacle."

"But the Water Gardens are magical," said Kanna. "At night, the spirits light up all of the water and the plants and the air. It draws many tourists, and there are plenty of places to waterbend, but best of all, there will be plenty of _girls_ there that are your age, sighing romantically in their loneliness…"

"I said no," Sokka said sternly.

"It is a significant and good place to look, and from what we've learned of the Avatar's movements, he surely likes to visit these tourist spots!"

He didn't reply.

"Bato's going to get the Avatar first if we don't go."

He seemed to be thinking about it.

"You'll get an extra helping of seal biscuits," she crooned.

"Captain, set a course for the Water Gardens." Kanna donned her multicolored flamingo-parrot patterned shirt and straw hat in joy.

Outside of the room, on the ship, hiding among the Prince's cargo, a blue masked figure waited.

* * *

Appa's tail lapped against the clear blue water as he swam through the narrow river system with the passengers on his back. Sabishi batted at gnats in the air. Ty Lee was hanging off of Appa's horn, lowering herself as far as she could into the water and staring at her reflection. Zuko's head was turning all around to stare at everything around them, while Aang gave Ty Lee a suspicious stare and Azula seemed uninterested.

Aang could see why the Water Gardens were well known. Although it was unpleasantly hot and his clothes and hair stuck to his skin, the water was refreshingly clear and blue, and the large plants on either side of them vividly green, with multicolored wildflowers dotting the moist forest. The peculiar sounds of daytime animals and exotic birds filled the air.

Even though little of his attention was on his surroundings, being in an area where life was hitting him with all of its intensity was truly amazing. He was used to war-torn lands, fire, and destruction… And it was a rarity in this world, too. According to Zuko and Azula, as well as Haru back in the old Earth Kingdom military outpost, the Earth Kingdom here was a dry, dead wasteland or a sprawling desert.

"Does anyone wanna go swimming?" Ty Lee suddenly asked, turning her head to them. "The water is _so _clear and cool…"

As Aang directed his stare to the pristine water, he seemed to feel the coolness calling to him… If only he could waterbend again… He thought momentarily about going for a swim. It would be fun.

"Sokka!" Azula leapt up out of her seat, staring avidly down the river. Aang's head shot to that direction, seeing a wooden ship turn a bend, heading right for them.

"How do you know it's him?" Zuko asked, jumping to Appa's head to grab the reins.

"Who _else_ has a wooden ship, dum-dum?" Azula rolled her eyes, turning to Aang. "Are we running or fighting?"

"There's really no point to fighting him when we can just run away…" Aang mused, leaning over the saddle to stare deeper into the water.

"Uh-oh," said Ty Lee, staring in the totally opposite direction. As Aang watched, the river seemed to be halting its flow… even moving in the _other_ direction. He looked up as a shadow passed over the bison. Sabishi squeaked with fear.

Three silver skiffs sailed towards them, coming from one of the many rivers that forked into the main one behind them. Several waterbenders stood on the decks, moving as one to gather a large wave to topple the Avatar's bison.

"Fly!" Aang shouted.

"I'm on it!" Zuko returned, snapping the reins. "Appa, yip-yip!" The bison needed no further encouragement, sensing the fear and danger that quickly approached them. With a mighty flap of its tail, which splashed water everywhere, the bison leapt into the sky.

Ty Lee sat back into the saddle with a sigh of relief. "Oh man, that was a close one!"

"What are the two of them _doing _here?" Azula wondered aloud. "Sokka and Bato would _never_ work together…"

She trailed off as her question was answered.

From the sky, the four could easily see the numerous buildings that dotted the formerly all-natural Water Gardens. Trees were dried out and withered. Sleek, silver ships were docked along the rivers' banks. The flag of the Water Tribes was proudly displayed over the landscape. This was territory claimed by the enemy. The fire siblings gasped.

Azula rounded on Ty Lee, who was silent. "You knew!" she accused.

On the other side of the saddle, totally removed from what was going on around him, Aang stared over the side of Appa into the wooden ship below them. His grey, stormy eyes met Sokka's angry blue one. After appearing contemplative for a moment, he jumped.

The wind ripped at his clothes and hair as he fell towards the ground and the water, his arms and legs sprawled out on all sides. His companions' panicked shouts were lost to him as he soared, feeling free of all troubles, captured wholly by the pure exhilaration of falling, falling…

The boy unfurled his glider and easily seemed to float the rest of the short distance, landing right in the middle of Sokka's deck in a crouch. He swept his staff out in a circle, knocking several of the soldiers away quickly with a blast of wind. Sokka was on his toes and quick to retaliate, gathering streams of water from the river below him and sending them at the Avatar, constant and unwavering.

Aang dodged the spear of another offending soldier, swinging his staff upwards once, and then brought up the other side and slammed the man into the deck with air-powered strikes. The force of the attacks knocked him unconscious, but Aang was moving again before the soldier even hit the ground. He kicked off of the balustrade, swept the floor of soldiers, seemed to ride the wind, and came crashing down again with astounding force. He ducked under a vicious boomerang attack and turned to his only remaining opponent.

Sokka deftly caught the weapon as it returned obediently to him, staring the Avatar resolutely in the eye.

Aang, to the Prince's surprise, dropped his staff in a gesture of surrender. "I don't want to fight you. We need to talk."

"You should listen to him, grandson," said the voice of an old woman, arriving on the slippery wet deck. Bato's ship slowly but surely approached, only an arrow's shot away. "A hand of diplomacy is a welcome one."

"Maybe for you," Sokka shot at her. "Leave me. This is our business."

Aang nodded his head in acknowledgement of the old woman. "Kanna."

Her misty blue eyes widened, but she nodded back. "What is it that you'd like to say?" He turned back to the Prince.

"Sokka, I… I know that, somewhere, there is good in you—"

"You are a naïve fool," Bato interrupted them. His ship was now close enough to speak to them. Sokka did not move. He tried not to look at the other waterbender. "Any good soul that was in our _most esteemed_ Prince has long since withered away. He is but a shell of a man now."

Aang's eyes widened. He _knew _it. It existed at one point, he had to bring it back… Bring the old Sokka back. His heart swelled in elation.

"I would tell you to get away from here," Kanna started, "but since you formally defeated him in a Sedna Kai…"

"_Stop it_," Sokka growled dangerously. "Do not say another word."

Nobody had a chance to. Suddenly, arrows, men, and weapons flew from the trees surrounding them, dirty brown and green and blue cloaks swinging by vines to land on either of the two ships. Bato's soldiers immediately responded to the attack, lifting their weapons, but they were felled quickly. The mysterious fighters swarmed the two ships with concentrated skill, helping Aang out of a situation he was disgruntled to see discontinued.

To his shock, one of the fighters, a boy scarcely older than Zuko or Sokka, spoke to him, wielding a ball of water. "Follow us!" he said in a rush, hurling the concentrated sphere. "Your friends are safe."

That was all the confirmation he needed. As soon as most of the soldiers were down, the attackers fled from the scene. Aang followed with equal speed, which was saying a lot. Theirs was astounding. Their carefully practiced feet stepped over any knot in the uneven ground, around any rogue branch, through the swampy ground. The sounds of battle were lost behind them as the dirty-cloaked men rushed back into the foliage. Aang was heavily reminded of the swampbenders back in his own world. Was this the new representation of them here? Why were they in the Fire Nation?

Suddenly, without warning, the group was thrown into a clearing. Aang, who met no more resistance from the rainforest, almost stumbled and fell. He caught himself just in time, and looked around.

He spotted Appa first, with Zuko, Azula, and Ty Lee still sitting upon him, looking tense and wary. His eyes passed over them quickly, wanting to get a feel of the terrain around him just in case they needed a quick escape. It was just a small clearing with a fierce river cutting right through the middle and dense forest on all sides. A meager camp seemed to be set up all around them, filled with brown-cloaked waterbenders.

"What is this place?" Aang asked the waterbender who rescued him. "Who are you guys?"

"We're all deserters from the Water Nation navy," the young man said proudly. "Of course, we're not the first. Our leader, Master Pakku, is. He's a great man and a powerful waterbender."

A jolt of excitement burned through his veins, and Aang smiled. Another old friend – and this time, he was on Aang's side.

"My name's Sangok," the man continued. "I'm the _second_ person to desert the Water Navy and survive… but, of course, you don't get acknowledged for that."

"My name's Aang," the boy said to him. "Can I meet Master Pakku?"

"Of course. We already know you're the Avatar. Did you come here to master waterbending?"

"I would be honored," Aang said hurriedly. He had great respect for the man – he, too, died during the war for him. It would be nice to see Pakku again.

"I'll go get him!" the excited youth said. Aang watched him run off to one of the tents, and he walked over to his friends.

"Guys, we're safe here. You can come down now," he said.

"Aang, they're waterbenders," Azula said, which she thought explained everything.

"I know, but they're on our side," he replied. "How'd you guys get here?"

"We were going back to help you after you made your _stupid_ move, but they caught us and told us to come here," Azula said sharply, emphasizing the word _stupid_. "We just found out they were waterbenders."

"Yes, which is why they're going to teach me," he said with a grin. Zuko almost fell over with shock, but Ty Lee looked relieved.

"Won't that take a lot of time?" Ty Lee asked. She seemed almost… hopeful.

As Aang gave her a calculating glare, two men emerged from a tent. One was Sangok, youthful and excited. The other was an old man with a sour expression. The top of his head was bald, but the hair that he had was white. He wore faded blue skins and walked with the experience that came with age.

Pakku was exactly as Aang remembered him.

"You are a strange boy, Avatar Aang," said the old waterbender, who was eyeing him. "You are a child and you claim not knowing how to bend the other three elements, yet you walk as if you were a fully-realized Avatar, one with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Your eyes have seen pain and destruction. You have lost people who were important to you. I do not believe that you have not mastered waterbending."

_You are as perceptive as ever, Master Pakku_, Aang thought to himself, inwardly smiling. _And you are skeptical. I'm glad you haven't lost that._

"Oh, but I have," Aang responded with the same tone, to the surprise of his friends. "I have mastered waterbending a thousand times over. I have lived a thousand lives worth of pain and loss. Yet I'm doing it again… and again… and again. That is the way of the Avatar, Master Pakku."

"Now there is not a doubt in my mind – you even speak with the deflective tones of a master waterbender. Despite that fact, I will teach you as you wish."

Aang's façade was lost as surprise flooded into his expression. "What? That's it? You aren't even going to lecture me about mastering the elements in the wrong order?"

"I should, shouldn't I?" he wondered aloud, stroking his beard. "Why bother? You must already know this. Besides, Avatar Kuruk visited me in a dream very recently, and told me of your… situation. It is imperative that you master waterbending… for the thousand-and-first time."

Aang's eyebrows went into his hair and his mouth hung open. Was Pakku insinuating that he knew about the arrival of Seiryu's Moon, or that he knew Aang was from a different world? Pakku was staring at him knowingly. Aang nodded to the old man.

"That's all well and good, but if you're _running_ from the Navy, why are you hiding in their territory?" Azula interjected. "It seems stupid to me."

Pakku smirked cleverly. "Because they would never think to search for us here. We are located next to the roughest river in all of the Water Gardens – nobody ever follows it. We are perfectly safe, for now. This place has been under control of the Water Navy for almost five years." He gestured for Sangok to go away. The young man nodded and left.

That was exactly what Azula wanted to know. She rounded on Ty Lee. "You _must_ have known this place was under control of the enemy!" she hissed. "You've been here before. You brought us into danger, knowing full well what would happen!"

"That's right," Aang immediately said, having forgotten about Ty Lee. "You have been hiding something from us. Before, I respected your privacy. Now, since your secret is endangering us, I demand to know."

The girl looked so small and afraid, staring at her feet and holding her braid close. "I-I can't tell you…" She seemed to be almost crying.

"Then you're leaving," Aang said roughly.

"No!" she shouted, her pain-filled eyes looking into his equally grey ones. "Don't make me leave! You guys are my friends! You have to trust me on this…"

"What reason do we have to trust you?" Zuko finally spoke, refusing to stare Ty Lee in the face. Ty Lee looked as if she was slapped in the face.

Pakku was staring at the acrobat calculatingly. He recognized her. He knew what she was. He knew _who_ she was… and why she was keeping it a secret.

"Are we going to start your training or what?" he interrupted the knot of friends. They all turned from Ty Lee to stare at him, the firebender with an angry look on her face.

"I apologize, Master Pakku. Ty Lee's been with us for a while, but… she is hiding things," Aang explained.

"And I know exactly what she's hiding," the old man responded. All four faces looked up again in shock. Ty Lee's was the greatest. "But that is her secret to keep. It is not a terrible burden, I'll tell you that. Just trust her." And then he was stubbornly silent on the matter.

"Look…" Ty Lee started. "I promise… that I'll tell you… once we get to the Golden City. Okay?"

Aang, knowing that was as far as they would get with her, nodded reluctantly. "Fine… you can stay. But as long as your secret doesn't endanger us again."

Ty Lee nodded with thanks. Zuko looked hurt and slightly betrayed. Azula looked unconvinced.

* * *

Luckily, when learning waterbending, Aang did not have to suffer through any tedious breathing exercises or strict discipline. Pakku simply taught of the movement and grace and cutting ability of waterbenders – the power to adapt, redirect, and balance. Waterbending was the element of change.

The master waterbender began the same way Katara did, all those years ago. They first tried the simplest of all waterbending moves – shifting the water up and down the riverbank, like ocean surf washing up on a beach. It was on a much smaller scale, and Aang grasped it well the first time around, but something happened this time that surprised him.

He exhaled, and the coldness in his heart seemed to manifest itself as the water froze solid beneath him, nearly anchoring his own feet into the ground.

However, as they progressed further, the same thing that happened with his firebending training happened again. Something deep inside of him seemed to _click_, and basic knowledge and memories of waterbending flooded into him. He knew of a waterbender's philosophy, movements, and stability. He was able to grab the outside source, feel the water flowing through his veins, and pull a stream of water into the air.

Aang smiled. He was a waterbender again.

* * *

Pakku and his men did not plan to move from the middle of the lion-turtle's den any time soon. It was needless to do so until they were discovered. As a result, the Avatar Gang didn't leave, either.

At around noon the next day, Pakku decided to leave Aang and the others alone along the riverbank running through the camp. Zuko and Ty Lee were relaxing together on the lip of a rock that jutted out above the river, while Aang and Azula were right on the river's banks, practicing their firebending. He was forbidden to waterbend without Pakku around, which caused Aang's firebending to be more aggressive and angry than normal. He hated being treated like a child.

"You're not concentrating," Azula snapped at him after a few minutes. "You nearly burned me."

"I want to waterbend," he said frankly. His grey eyes peered at the rough river – deep and foreboding. A single rock poked out of the foam near the center.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you're thinking about going there. You can waterbend perfectly fine from over here."

"Not for what I have in mind," he said with a very Azula-like smirk. He took a few steps backward, carefully calculated the distance to the tiny rock, and jumped. The air currents easily brought him over the distance safely, but when he landed his feet almost slipped. He turned back to Azula once he stabilized himself and gave her a triumphant grin. She rolled her eyes again.

Occasionally, water lapped up over the surface of the rock and threatened to pull him along with the river. He quickly remedied this by freezing his feet to the rock. Satisfied and facing against the flow of the river, he held out his hand and diverted the water around his rock. Next, he lifted a short, circular wall of water that surrounded him on all sides, but it grew and grew until he was covered in a gigantic sphere. He lowered his hands and let the water fall around him as he prepared another move in his mind.

Ty Lee waved at him from the lip of rock she was seated on, and she shouted something, but he couldn't hear her over the roar of the river.

Aang threw his hands out perfectly straight on either side of him. The water responded, jumping up onto the riverbank. He pulled his hands quickly back together—pulling all the water back to his side—to prepare another move, but was halted abruptly when he heard a shout above the roar of the river.

Behind him, Azula's red form was being ripped down the river's stream, and she was doing all she could to keep her head above the water. Aang cursed and quickly tried to jump after her, but his frozen feet anchored him in place and he almost fell into the river himself. With a quick wave of his hand, the water melted and he was prepared to follow her before she was lost, but he didn't have his glider. He was beginning to panic.

Despite the fact that he would never make it in time, he jumped across the river back to shore to find his glider and follow her through the air, but was distracted by Master Pakku swooping into the river and surfing down it on a board of ice faster than he could follow. As Aang landed on solid ground, Zuko and Ty Lee rushed over to him.

"Why weren't you paying attention?!" Zuko demanded of the boy. "Your _waterbending_ pulled my _sister_ into the river!"

"Stop shouting, I'm sure it was an accident…" Ty Lee tried to intervene.

"SHE COULD BE _DROWNING_!" Zuko roared, and he seemed ready to jump into the river himself.

"Zuko, she's going to be fine!" Aang yelled over him. "Pakku's going after her—she's safe now!"

Zuko tried pushing Aang out of the way to follow along the riverbank after Pakku and Azula, but Aang grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. "Zuko, calm down! You're not thinking straight! Pakku is one of the strongest waterbenders I know. She'll be _fine_." Aang was too angry and involved with what he was doing to notice his slip. Ty Lee cringed as Zuko hit the ground.

"She's all I have left…" Zuko pitifully moaned. He did not move from his spot on the ground, and Aang relaxed. Ty Lee sat down and brought Zuko's head into her lap and stroked his hair, murmuring soft words. Aang stared down after Azula and Pakku, hoping that he was right and Azula would be safe.

* * *

Hidden behind one of the large leaves in the forest, Bato smirked as he watched the group of close-knit friends clash. _This could be advantageous_, he thought to himself. He was the one who had thrust his hand out and swallowed the girl in the river.

And above him, on the branch of a tree, the Blue Spirit stared.

* * *

Pakku caught up to her quickly, seeing the girl's thick, raven black hair among the white foam of the river. Before he even reached her, he lifted one of his hands and thrust the water up from under her, throwing her onto solid ground. He skidded across the ice and landed next to her as she sputtered on her knees.

"That boy is a fool," Pakku said immediately, not even asking if she was all right. Just as he showed no compassion, she offered no gratitude.

"Tell me about it," Azula coughed. She brought her hands up to both sides of her mouth and expelled small bits of fire, both to warm her up and clear her lungs. It sounded much like a violent cough.

Pakku regarded her with a distant eye… a strangely empathetic one. She was familiar to him, and, for reasons known only to him, he felt protective of her. Without knowing why, he spoke to the young girl. "I always wanted to be a firebender."

She looked up at him, eyeing him with a curious, penetrating stare. In his mind, her face flashed to a younger version, and then back again. She uttered one word. "Why?"

She couldn't place it, but now, Pakku seemed vaguely familiar to her.

"Water and ice are cold. As you just witnessed, it can be fierce and dangerous. Fire burns with warmth and life."

Azula snorted and stood. "Fire is life itself," she said. "It breathes and grows and eats just like a living being… to the point of being out of control. As a matter of fact, all of the elements are equally dangerous. What about an earthquake or a rockslide? A tornado?" She laughed derisively to herself. "And Aang told me you were wise…"

Normally, Pakku would have scolded the woman for talking out of line, but now he was silent.

* * *

Aang kicked a loose stone on the ground as he trooped off from the camp and away from the others. Zuko was still angry. Azula and Pakku weren't back yet… but it had only been a few minutes. And Ty Lee was keeping Zuko company. As he walked, he had only one thing on his mind.

Sokka didn't hold grudges as long as Zuko.

And it made him miss his old friends even more.

"What's wrong, Avatar?" Aang's head snapped to the voice, easily recognizing the derisive tone as Bato's. Before he could move, vines snaked up his hands and feet, binding him in place.

"What do you want, Bato?" He wore a snarl, but he wasn't fazed by the man who was hiding in the trees. He did not make an effort to escape, but the vines crawled further around his body, completely constricting him. Then he became unbalanced and fell.

This was all he could do?

"Just some conversation," the waterbender replied from the dense foliage. "Now if you'd come with me…" The man began to use his waterbending to drag Aang across the ground, pulling him in the direction of the river. If he thought he could drown Aang easily, he was in for a surprise. If it was an ambush, he could easily escape. He was not concerned. "Why are you separated from your friends?"

"Well, I wanted some time alone, but I was rudely interrupted," Aang replied without batting an eye.

"Your friends no longer trust you, do they?" Bato dragged him to the open riverside and Aang was suddenly blinded by the bright sunlight, but his eyes adjusted quickly. He felt the heat on his face, and the plant that was constricting him withering and dying…

"What makes you think that?" Aang asked him face-to-face, now that he was visible. Bato's eyes thinned and he cleverly smirked.

"There is no peace among your little group. You all have your… secrets."

"What do you know?" Aang asked him, anger seeping into his voice. "You've been spying, you little lowlife, haven't you?"

"That may be so… But why don't you leave them? They don't want you nor need you. They don't care."

"What, so you want me to join you or something corny like that? Sorry, but I'm not about to fall for something so stupid, Bato."

"That's _Commander_ Bato, you little brat." The waterbender's eyes narrowed to slits. "So… I see that is your decision. Loyal to your friends like a good little Avatar, aren't you?" Bato took a step back and clenched his hand, causing the vines around Aang to tighten. "You have no choice. You're my prisoner now."

"You wish," Aang replied, straining against the force of the vines. He breathed in and out, centering the heat of the sun on his hands and torso. Concentrating, he threw his hands from his constraints in a burst of fire which burnt the vines to crisps. He took a firebending stance, but went on the attack quickly, hurling a fireball at the older man.

"Fighting head-on just isn't my style," said Bato, drawing water from the river into a shield, absorbing the attack. He returned it back to Aang and jumped towards the water, walking across it like a waterbending master. Before he could unleash another fireball from his fingertips, Bato raised both of his hands and water washed all around them both, coiling around the two and shielding Bato from Aang's view. Then, it froze. "Welcome to my domain, Avatar."

Aang looked straight up at the only opening in the ice and jumped toward it, but it sealed together and froze quickly. Aang smirked and waved his hand over it, unfreezing the ice himself. The water splashed onto him, but he jumped out of the ice prison and looked around him.

Bato had constructed a large dome of ice with few holes interspersed throughout the surface, designating small tunnels underneath. Well, if he wanted to play that game…

"Then let's play," Aang said quietly to himself, a grin growing on his face. He loved games. He dove headfirst into one of the holes.

It was a narrow fit, but using a combination of both his firebending and his very limited waterbending, he was able to melt most of the ice around him and continue whenever there was a block in the tunnel. Very rarely were they large enough for him to stand. Finally, he reached solid ground – the river bottom – and was able to stand up straight. There was no sign of Bato.

And then an ice spike shot from the wall, nearly impaling the boy. He narrowly dodged, but both sides of the tunnel closed, imprisoning him. He used what little airbending he could in the tight space to jump near the ceiling, where he dug his hand into the ice to hold himself. Next, he blasted the ceiling away with a concentrated burst of fire, where he emerged into open air once again. Immediately, he noticed that the dome was constructed of many walls. The ceiling ice was taken away to form even more of a maze. As such, he was able to see Bato through some of the spires of ice. The man was moving quickly through the walls he had made, sealing them back up again and sending concentrated water blasts or spikes of ice at the airbender. Aang dodged each of them or countered with as much fire as he could muster, but Bato quickly stopped his movement by melting the ice he was standing on instantly and freezing his legs inside.

Aang struggled to move, condensing heat on his feet while he simultaneously sent small fireballs at Bato or generated winds with his hands. The ice around him melted further and the water dragged the Avatar in until he was completely submerged.

The surface of the water froze, sealing off his only escape and trapping him in a globe of water and ice. Aang held his breath, as it was the only thing he could do. He wanted to curse Bato and his deceptive style of fighting – it was something he definitely wasn't used to. The ice cutting off his escape froze and thickened further, quickly limiting what little space he had. Instead of cursing Bato, he concentrated on his chances of survival, which were getting slimmer. Airbending was useless underwater. Earthbending wasn't an option. Firebending? The ice was too thick to melt. And his own meager waterbending would never work against Bato's superior power…

If only he had a sword… He remembered Sokka's weapon cutting through steel. That would have been useful here. Unfortunately, he had never picked up a sword in either of his lives.

Aang was beginning to feel lightheaded. His chest began to pump. His eyelids became heavier… His space became smaller and smaller… Unable to hold it in anymore, he opened his mouth as if to scream.

And suddenly, he was thrust up and out of the water, meeting warm air once again. He gulped in huge breaths, but forgot about the water in his system and began to hack it out. When he was able, he managed to look up to see the brown cloaked form of Pakku. But Pakku wasn't looking at Aang.

The boy looked behind him, following Pakku's wordless gaze, noticing for the first time the place where two rivers came into one. They were feeding into the main, large, vicious river where Pakku's camp lied. And two Water Tribe riverboats were following the flow of the river. Aang spotted Sokka at the helm of one – the other ship must have belonged to Bato.

Aang cursed as Bato smirked. Bato was only distracting him.

"Step back and go with your friends," Pakku said to Aang sternly. "They are safe behind us."

"But what about you?" Aang asked his master.

"I'll deal with the soldiers," the old man said with a characteristic smirk. The ice prison all around them melted except for the small platform they were on, which simply lowered to ground level. Pakku raised his arms and summoned all of the melted water which rose into a great orb around the two and blasted toward the two ships. The boats were instantly swept up by the torrent, but at least a dozen soldiers – plus Sokka and his aged grandmother – jumped from each.

With water constantly feeding his arsenal, Pakku rode upon tall, spinning water snakes and blasted water at the dozens of soldiers below him, wiping several out with each wave. Pakku's arms moved with the grace only a full master could acquire, bending his wrists and washing the soldiers repeatedly – switching between the states of water at a whim. Finally, he froze down most of the soldiers in an expansive snowfield or prisons of ice.

Aang spent no time being awed by the display of power, but Zuko, Azula, and Ty Lee did. He snapped them out of their trances by calling to them.

"Azula, help me take care of Bato and Sokka," he yelled to the firebender. She tore her eyes away from the spectacle and nodded, her face becoming set as she willed the fire in her blood to burn. Seconds later, the two arrived as if expecting this fight to happen. Or perhaps they were racing to get Aang. He didn't care, either way.

This time, Aang took his refined airbending stance while Azula readied her own. Quickly calculating the strength of his opponents with his eyes, Aang decided how this battle would turn out. To win, he would have to fight Bato and leave Sokka up to Azula.

Aang built up inertia with a quick circular motion and unleashed the winds on Bato, sending the man flying away from Sokka. Aang followed relentlessly, flicking his wrists to send blasts of air at Bato, but he rolled to the side to avoid it, kicking out his feet.

Meanwhile, Sokka attacked Azula first, as if to get her out of the way so he could claim his prize. She blocked the water attack with a hastily constructed wall of fire, circling around Sokka and shooting a fireball from her fingertips in a counterattack. Her thick, black hair whipped at her face, nearly blocking her view. Sokka absorbed the attack and retaliated with a concentrated sphere of water, which she dodged by rolling to the side.

"You fight like an airbender," Sokka said, his eye narrowing. "You clearly do not know your own art."

"Shut up!" she shot back, nearly lunging forward with the force of her own punch. A wave of fire launched from her fists, but he used the water on the ground around him to construct a wall that deflected it. He then condensed that wall into ice and shot the spikes at her. She ducked, lacking the power to stop the attack. Since her method wasn't working, she decided to try and distract him with words. "I'm getting my headpiece back today," she growled at him, bent low. She was ready to move at a moment's notice.

"I'd like to see you try," he responded to the challenge. He pulled the flamed headpiece out of his pocket and stuck it into his warrior's wolf tail, openly mocking her. "There. Try and take it." Azula jumped up into a kick and sent an arc of burning fire his way, but he ran to the side and used puddles from the ground to launch discs of water at her. Azula took a move from Ty Lee's book and cartwheeled out of the way of each one. She smirked.

"You can't hit me," she taunted. She shot small daggers of fire at him next and charged forward right behind them, gathering more fire at the tips of her fingers. As Sokka concentrated on blocking the small projectiles, she pulled the fire up and seemed to slash at him, leaving a tail of fire like a whip in its wake. Sokka barely managed to block the attack, but she reached her hand up and wrapped her slim, white fingers around the pronged headpiece…

But she had left her midsection open. Sokka blasted her in the gut with a ball of water, hurling her several feet away. She landed on the ground, gasping in pain. Sokka smirked in victory and was about to go over to defeat Aang, but he felt a lack of weight on his head. His face turned to one of shock.

The flamed crown was gone.

Azula smirked, holding her prized possession in her hands once again.

"You got lucky," he hissed. "No matter. That's a small loss. Keep it."

Azula, totally spent, couldn't find the energy to stop him as he went toward Aang.

* * *

"How the heck did I get matched up with the old lady?" Ty Lee asked, in a loose combat stance. Kanna held her hands behind her back, tilted her head, and smiled.

"You must never underestimate old ladies," Kanna responded, giving the girl a smile that reached her eyes. "I know plenty of powerful ones."

"Okay, stand there like a nice old lady," Ty Lee said, slowly approaching her. She seemed to ignore every word Kanna said. "You're a cute little thing, you know that? Anyways… this won't hurt. Just stand still. I gotta stop your bending, just in case."

"Oh?" Kanna asked, interested. Ty Lee raised her hand to strike the woman's shoulder, but was stopped abruptly when Kanna flicked her hand forward, gathering all the water and frost on the ground and locking her in a great pillar of ice.

"What? Hey!" Ty Lee tried to struggle, her arms and legs sprawled. She couldn't move. "Darn you, old ladies!" she cried.

Kanna just smiled.

* * *

Pakku surfed downstream, escaping the notice of the Avatar and his friends as he fled back to his camp. His followers, not knowing of the battle, would be waiting. Now that they were found, they had to leave. He had confidence in the Avatar's abilities… they would escape from Commander Bato and Prince Sokka with ease. Besides, it wasn't right to disrupt the balance and teach the Avatar waterbending before fire or earth…

A black-clad figure jumped from the trees to his left, seeming to glide through the air and call up the water around it, creating a totally solid wall of ice that split the river completely. This happened so fast that the aged man nearly collided with the wall. The figure skidded across the top with apparent ease.

As soon as the unknown waterbender stopped, balancing precariously atop the created wall, Pakku observed her feminine figure and blue _oni_ mask. Aside from the mask, she was dressed completely in black. The hair that she might have had was concealed inside of her hood, and her hand was loosely grasping a sheathed sword on her back. Standing on the surface of the water, Pakku spoke to her.

"And who might you be?" he asked casually.

The figure lifted her fingers to the chin of her mask and brought her fingers on the other hand around to the top, pulling away the hood and lifting the mask at the same time. Tanned skin, mahogany hair, and blue eyes met him at once. Her hair was pulled back by a clasp, and her eyes settled in a fierce gaze.

"Hello, Master," she said.

"It is good to see you again, Katara."

The Princess of the Water Nation stared at him coldly. "Where do you think you're going?"

"You know me… I flow wherever the water decides to take me," he replied with a grin.

"I can't let you do that." The young woman tied her demon mask to her hood and let it rest on her back. "You are a wanted criminal, after all."

"Where is the old Katara? I didn't teach you to be as cold as the ice you wield," he responded. "Fine. If it is a fight you want, you'll get it." Before he could even gather water beneath him, Katara sprung from her perch, twisting in the air and lifting water far beneath her to fly at the old man. He rose above the attack on a water snake, unleashing razor blades of water on the girl.

This did not faze her. She slid to a stop on the muddy riverbed, using her hands to steady herself as well as call up a flood of water which he blocked, but she circled it around and struck him again with it. The Princess and former student of Master Pakku called up great amounts of water with all of her attacks, which she used to crush her foes under the sheer amount of weight.

But she could be quick and precise when she desired.

She unsheathed the short _wakizashi_ from her back and swung it at the old man, gathering water along the blade's length which sharpened like an elongation of her sword. When the attack missed, she held her sword and let the stream of water hang from it like a whip, which she was able to strike him with from a large distance.

Pakku was not about to let her dominate the fight. He whipped up a wall of water and flung it at her, turning it into ice spikes while it was in the air. She simply raised her other hand and stopped them in midair, reversing the points and sending them right back at her master. She stood rigid – her mouth in a grim line, her eyes solid and steady.

She broke this pattern as Pakku neared, spinning rapidly with her arms extended on a slant, and calling up ice spikes from the moisture in the ground. She spun three quick times, summoning ice with each one. Water snaked up her arms, coiling into whips which extended towards the other waterbending master…

The roar of an animal above her seemed to distract the girl long enough to look at it. Her eyes followed the Avatar's bison, most likely going to where the Avatar fought her brother and Bato. When she looked back at her opponent, he was gone.

Katara reached for the mask on her back and pulled it back on, hiding her identity once again.

* * *

Aang returned the two consecutive water jets with a rain of fire, expanding it and letting it grow with a soft breeze. Sokka and Bato both covered their faces and immediately went onto the attack again. They were both fighting viciously, as if competing against each other to see who could defeat the Avatar first. Well, Aang wouldn't let either of them win.

He jumped up onto one of the tree branches surrounding him and took a look over the site of battle. Bato and Sokka's soldiers were still frozen to the ground. Azula and Zuko were trying to chip Ty Lee out of a pillar of ice. Pakku was nowhere to be seen.

Basically, the battle was over.

Before either of his opponents could attack him, he pulled out his bison whistle and blew. It did not faze the two – in fact, they seemed to be moving faster. Aang put on a burst of speed and shot from the tree, running across the barren river (the flow of water had been blocked by Pakku's earlier attacks) with speed only an airbender possessed. He reached Zuko, Azula, and Ty Lee on the other side quickly. Zuko glumly handed the Avatar his air staff.

"We're done here. Appa's coming," he said. He melted the rest of the ice with a wave of his hand and freed Ty Lee quickly, to which she nodded thanks. Aang noticed the fire crown prominently displayed on Azula's head, but he did not get a chance to say anything as Bato and Sokka neared, both gathering water in their hands.

Aang jumped forward and swung his staff with all his might, striking Bato with a powerful blast of wind. Sokka managed to throw himself to the ground just in time, but as he moved to get up, another blast of wind flattened him, courtesy of Appa.

Aang kept an eye on Sokka as Appa landed on the ground and the other three boarded. The boy's head was face-down in the mud, but as Aang watched, he lifted his face to him slowly. Then, without warning, Sokka shot his hand out and pulled an ice spike from the mud under Aang, but with his quick reflexes, Aang was able to avoid it and jump into Appa's saddle. The bison immediately flew away.

Aang looked regretfully down at his old friend, but knew he couldn't do anything now. He vowed to help Sokka later…

Sabishi immediately curled around Ty Lee, who looked miserable and angry at the same time.

"Well… that was eventful," Aang said to them.

"I'll say!" said Ty Lee. "I got beaten up by an old lady! _An old lady_!"

"I won my fight," Azula said proudly, gesturing to her newly-returned headpiece. Ty Lee awed at it. "And we did get to see quite a bit. What happened to Pakku?"

"He'll be okay," said Aang. "He needed to do other things, I'm sure." Try as he might, it was not his time to learn waterbending yet.

Zuko crossed his arms from Appa's head. They were able to hear the anger in his voice. "At least you guys got to fight someone. I had to do all the clean-up work."

"It's okay, Zuzu. I'm sure there will be plenty of other Water Tribe heads to knock," said his sister, smirking.

"I feel useless," the older boy said in a low tone. "I don't even have the excuse of not being able to bend. Ty Lee can't, and she's amazing at fighting," Zuko went on. Ty Lee lowered her head.

"We're sorry," she said to him.

"Don't be," he replied, albeit a little harshly.

As Sabishi switched over to Aang's shoulder and nibbled on some of their food, Aang looked over to the horizon ahead of them as Zuko brooded. Try as he might to feel sorry for his friend, his mind was elsewhere.

That whole time, he couldn't stop wondering where Katara could be in this world.

His gaze focused to the back of Ty Lee's head, her braid whipping the air behind her. She seemed to be staring reluctantly to the north... toward the direction of the Golden City.

_What will await us there, I wonder?_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Finally! I know there was a long gap, and I don't really have an excuse, but I hope I made up for it with a long and epic chapter. I know I might get a lot of bashing here for practically ignoring Zuko through all of the fighting, but it was done on purpose. He will get his time to shine… sooner than you'd think. (Cough) Next chapter (cough).**

**Also, mramirez1991 was kind enough to make a graphic of _Distorted Reality_ for me! It looks a lot like what a Season 1 Boxed set DVD for this story would look like :) Check it out, the link is in my profile! Thanks, Marcus!**

**Hopefully, since I'm kind of excited about the next chapter, it will be out sooner. Until then, Happy Halloween, everybody!**


	17. The Tournament

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 1: Fire**

_Chapter 16: The Tournament_

_He couldn't breathe… He couldn't move… He couldn't bend… And he was so, so cold._

_Unable to take it any longer, he opened his mouth and reflexively took a deep breath, sucking in whole mouthfuls of water._

_He was going to die._

* * *

Once out of his dream, the boy shot up and took a deep breath, sucking in mouthfuls of air. As soon as he realized he could breathe, he calmed himself.

Aang fell back into his pillow on the ground, thinking about how helpless he was when Bato imprisoned him in a cube of ice, filled completely with water. The man had tried to drown him. The whole time he was in this world, he has never come closer to dying. His airbending was useless underwater. His firebending wasn't hot enough. His limited waterbending wasn't good enough to break Bato's hold. And earthbending wasn't even available to him.

Only a solid, material object could have broken – no, _ripped_ – through that thick ice. Aang didn't want to admit it to himself then, but he was scared. Even in his home "world," his own bending never failed him.

The night was dark and quiet. The only thing Aang heard was the wind shaking the trees and the steady crackle of their fire. Deep in thought, contemplating his weaknesses, Aang fell back into an uneasy sleep. His dreams were filled with numerous moments of Sokka – the Sokka he knew, his best friend – wielding his meteorite sword like a master, cutting through metal with ease.

On the other side of the camp, Zuko's eyes were wide open as he was turned away from the fire. He heard Aang's deep breaths as he awoke – one of the telltale signs of Aang having a nightmare – but he did not do anything to indicate to the younger boy that he was awake. Zuko's eyes were fixed on his sheathed swords laying an arm's length away from him.

Little did Aang or Zuko know, their contemplations were the same… but Zuko's were noticeably darker.

He was incompetent with his blades. He was weaker than the rest of them, unable to do anything to help his friends in a fight. Aang, Azula, and Ty Lee all had skills to call their own. He could not fight on par with Sokka or Bato, constantly being removed from the fights. He was always forced to watch from the side as Aang or Azula were bending. His sister didn't even have a formal master and her skills were growing at a prodigious rate.

And he couldn't even use his lack of bending as an excuse. Ty Lee was one of the strongest fighters he knew.

The light training he received from Mai, the shuriken-jutsu master, did little to help. She also wasn't a bender… yet she threw her knives with deadly precision. He still had all of her knives, darts, and needles, and he was even able to buy some of his own. She was another example of a nonbender who still managed to fight well.

Zuko pounded his fist into the hard ground. He was angry. He was jealous.

* * *

"This is it – our last town before the Golden City," Zuko announced moodily to the others as they came to the crest of a hill overlooking a mid-sized town.

"It's kind of sad, isn't it?" Azula contemplated for a moment, which quickly passed. "Oh well. I'm just that much closer to mastering firebending."

Ty Lee chuckled nervously, hunching her figure and slinging a bag over her shoulder. "Eh heh… Yeah."

Unlike most of the other Fire Nation towns, this one was relatively well-kept. Being so close to the Golden City, it was well protected from the Water Navy. The town had neat, stone roads and orderly houses, a school, and even a small temple. Overlooking the town, however, was a gigantic castle of stone. To the north, across the sea, a great island was visible. On that island, amidst a volcanic range, lied the Golden City.

Aang gripped his staff – Sabishi the lemur coiled around it – as he looked down on the town like an omnipresent being. "We'll get supplies and we're leaving. I plan to reach the Golden City by tomorrow afternoon." Aang gave a parting glance to Appa, who was grazing in the fields, as they left.

"So who do you think lives in that castle?" Azula asked as they walked through the grass, scanning the imperious building. "Think it could be royalty?"

"Nah," said Ty Lee. "The closest royalty lives in the Golden City. It's most likely just a feudal lord or something."

"A feudal lord?" Zuko asked quizzically.

"Yeah, a wealthy landowner. He's probably rich enough to get authoritative power in the town. Or, more likely, the town was built around his estate," Ty Lee replied informatively. "However, since this is under the Golden City's protection, he still bows down to their royalty."

"You seem to know a lot about the political system here, Ty Lee," Azula speculated, giving her a mistrusting glare. "How do you know about all of this?"

Ty Lee just grinned sweetly in her direction. "Oh, it's just stuff I picked up on my travels."

"What do you think about this, Aang? Aang?" Azula asked the boy, garnering for his support.

"I don't care about politics," the Avatar replied. In his experience, the leaders of the nations were not worthy of his trust. The Earth Kingdom government was corrupt. The Fire Nation's was all about absolute power. The Water Tribe's was too traditional and primeval. Even the Air monks of old based their decisions off of loose philosophy and, in some cases, misguided beliefs.

Ty Lee continued to fend off Azula's arguments as they entered the town without trouble. This kept going so long that the shopping for supplies was left up to Zuko and Aang as they split from the two squabbling girls. Aang paid a shopkeeper with as many copper pieces as they could manage for supplies while Zuko brooded about something and was leaning against the counter.

"Hey, kid," a man said gruffly from behind Aang. The Avatar turned around hurriedly, either expecting an attack or some strange conversation from the man, but was mildly surprised when the smiling man's eyes were on Zuko.

"What?" Zuko responded monotonously.

"You any good with them swords?" the man asked, gesturing to the dual blades on Zuko's back.

Zuko paused. "I guess."

He handed him a flyer. "Then come and participate in the swordsmanship tournament – taking place tomorrow at the arena! All of the best swordsmen in the Fire Nation are attending. It's even rumored to be overseen by the great Master Piandao himself!"

That struck Aang's interest. He stood up straighter and listened.

"It's just a rumor?" Aang asked skeptically.

"Yeah. It is said that Master Piandao never comes out of his castle and into the public." The man looked to the castle standing tall over the city amidst the bustling people. "Few have ever seen his face." Aang and Zuko followed his stare, now identifying the castle as Piandao's. "Well, see you at the tournament!"

The two were silent for a moment while the man walked away. Then, Zuko turned to Aang, standing as tall as he could over Aang. "I want to participate," he said.

"I already told you. We're getting to the Golden City tomorrow," Aang repeated sternly. "We have no time for that."

Zuko thrust the flyer into his face. "Look. The winner of the tournament will get professional training. I can't pass up this opportunity."

"It's also ten copper pieces to enter. We can't afford that."

Zuko sighed and shook his head, hanging it dejectedly. "You don't understand."

"I don't understand what?" His question sounded just as interrogative as Azula's normally did, which he prided himself on.

"The three of you have your flashy skills and bending. I have nothing. I can't do anything to contribute to the fighting." He laughed to himself, mocking Aang in a high-pitched voice. "_Look at me, I'm tough and I can bend_. Whoopie." He nearly shoved Aang into the wall and brought his face up near the shorter boy's, accentuating his next words. "Now it's my turn to shine."

Aang was almost amused, but angry at Zuko for being so daring. The inexperienced swordsman took a step back from Aang and turned away, looking down at the flyer. Aang stared at the piece of paper. If Piandao was said to be there, Aang would have liked to see another familiar face… One that, like many others, died in the war for the Avatar's cause…

"Fine, we'll go since you feel so strongly about it," Aang conceded.

Zuko nodded his head, allowing the smallest of a smirk on his face.

* * *

Later that day, after Ty Lee somehow managed to scrounge up enough copper pieces, Zuko went to the arena to register for the tournament. As Zuko entered the arena, he scoped out the area and the competition.

There were all kinds of swordsmen. Some looked weak and shy and barely old enough to hold a sword. Some seemed as if they never touched a weapon in their life. Others, however, walked with the steady grace of a grown warrior and held their weapons with experience. Everyone was standing around plainly, either checking out the other competition as he was or waiting for a chance to see Master Piandao, if the opportunity presented itself.

And others were just there to boast, which Zuko quickly noticed as an eager crowd began to gather around a young, loud, boisterous man who was trying to gain as much attention and laughs as possible. Zuko was one of the few standing off to the side, arms crossed, showing absolutely no interest in the other boy.

The whole arena was ovular in shape, with the stands all around and arranged like a stadium, the seats growing higher and higher as they spread outward. The ring was square and built from stone, providing plenty of room for the combatants to fight. The whole arena was covered with an expansive roof.

"Hey, who're you?" Zuko sighed as he turned to the source of the voice, recognizing it as the bigheaded warrior from moments ago. "Are you some kind of newbie?" Zuko simply glanced in his direction, giving the only acknowledgement he felt he deserved. He wasn't here to socialize. He was wearing a cocky grin. "Do you know who I am?"

Sensing where this was heading, Zuko tried to edge away. "I'm not from around here." Bighead's fans started to congregate around the two.

"Well, I'm _Chan_, the greatest swordsman here," he said boastfully, jerking a thumb at his chest. "And I'm the one who's gonna win the tournament and get training from Master Piandao."

"You're awfully confident," Zuko said as a means to stall him, his golden eyes flickering from side to side, trying to find a gap in their growing audience.

"Of course he is! He's stronger than any man in the Golden City, dude! He came all the way from there," said another boy, casually flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"Ruon-jian, no need to brag," said Chan, waving him off with his hand. He turned his attention back to Zuko. "Well, anyway, there's no need for such an inexperienced fighter like you to enter this tournament, since you're probably just a weakling from one of the poor villages in the south or something. Save yourself the embarrassment. I wouldn't be surprised if you drew the wrong end of your sword."

Zuko's hand reached to his broadswords on his back. "Want to see just how strong I am?" he challenged, bending his knees into a stance. Chan's own hand went to his hip.

"Break it up, break it up!" yelled one of the officiators, pushing past the people in the crowd. "Save it for the tournament!"

"You lucked out, newbie," Chan said with narrowed eyes. After that, he simply turned his back to Zuko and threw up a hand, gesturing for his fans to follow him away.

"Yeah, lucky newbie!" Ruon-jian added as he left.

"They're just rich pretty boys," Zuko chuckled to himself. Neither of the two looked like they could use a sword properly.

Standing away from the dispersed crowd, leaning silently against a wall, a man in a hooded brown cloak watched the confrontation, his eyes obscured from any watchful competitors.

* * *

"I don't see _why_ you let him do this, Aang. I could have found a firebending master by the end of today!" Azula complained to him the next morning, putting her hair up in her regular, constricting top knot, now adorned with her flamed headpiece. They were getting ready to go to the tournament – Zuko had left earlier – but Ty Lee was happy about the unexpected delay.

"Oh, let him have his fun," the other girl said with a cheery smile. "He deserves it." To that, Azula just snorted and otherwise ignored her.

"Even when we're away from home, Zuzu doesn't fail to annoy me as much as he can," Azula said with a snarl. "And I can't believe we're going to _watch _him! If it weren't for him, we'd be sitting in a luxurious Golden City suite instead of camping out here in this filth. I'm _tired_ of it."

"Just one more day, Azula," Aang said to her tiredly, beginning the walk back to town. All of the inns were packed with visitors coming to see the annual tourney, forcing them to camp outside for the night.

"And what if Zuzu gets lucky and wins? We are _not_ staying for the finals," the firebender replied staunchly. Aang honestly doubted Zuko would make it that far, but he didn't answer.

They managed to beat most of the crowd as they headed to the large arena in the center of town, finding seats without too much trouble. Aang took a seat between Azula and Ty Lee, waiting for the matches to start. Azula crossed her legs boredly and examined her nails, showing absolutely no interest in the things going on around her. In contrast, Ty Lee was perky and alert on the other side of Aang. The boy squinted ahead, spotting the order of the matches and opponents on the other side of the arena.

"Zuko's one of the first matches," Aang proclaimed.

"Thank _Agni_," said Azula. "Once he loses, we can get out of here quickly."

"You're so supportive of your brother," Ty Lee noted.

Almost an hour later when the stands were filled, a gong sounded and an announcer announced the start of the tournament and wished luck to all the competitors, but not before strictly outlining the rules, which were simple – knock your opponent down without killing them. He shouted thanks to the person who sponsored this tournament – Master Piandao, who was sitting on the other side of the arena in boxed seats, hidden behind drawn shades. However, Aang could make out the silhouette of a man sitting. Would Piandao show himself tonight? It seemed to be the question on everybody's minds.

Three matches passed by without too much excitement – it was mostly the slightly more experienced warriors weeding out the weaklings. According to Aang, some showed potential, but nobody so far had a chance of measuring up to Sokka, who was quite possibly the greatest swordsman alive in Aang's own world.

Zuko's match was fourth. Azula did not seem to care, but on the other hand, Ty Lee had somehow procured a Number One sign and was waving it enthusiastically, shouting out her boyfriend's name. Zuko reached the middle of the arena first. His opponent took his time getting there, walking with a swagger and lazily accepting the cheers of his fans. He was apparently well known.

Ty Lee suddenly dropped what she was doing and jumped behind Aang, squeaking. "Hide me, hide me!"

"What? Why? From who?" Aang asked, perplexed.

Ty Lee poked her head above his shoulder, revealing only her eyes. "Just stay here and hide me."

"O-Okay…" Aang said uneasily, turning back to the match about to start. The two exchanged verbal banter for a moment before fighting.

Azula huffed, showing her obvious displeasure at being there.

* * *

"Oh, hey, look at that! I was lucky enough to face the newbie," Chan said with an arrogant smirk, drawing his straight, silver sword and twirling it in his hand. The audience yelled. "Let's see if the rookie is any good." Chan bent his legs into a stance and held his sword with one hand, beckoning Zuko on.

In response, Zuko sighed and unsheathed his dual broadswords, spun them once, and let them settle into his callused palms. "I'm ready to go."

At those words, the battle was begun.

Zuko attacked first, eager to wipe Chan's smirk off his face, dashing up to him and bringing his left blade up into an overhand chop. Predictably, Chan raised his blade fast enough to block, and Zuko attacked his exposed side with the other sword. Chan jumped backwards in a dodge, then resumed the attack just as quickly. Chan launched a barrage of sword swings at his opponent – clumsy and aggressive, but Zuko was finding them increasingly hard to block as Chan's speed increased. Zuko realized the futility of outright defending against Chan's attacks – it was doing nothing but sending painful vibrations down his arms and making them weaker. It was at that moment that Zuko remembered the distinctive curve his broadswords had, so he angled the weapons with the time of Chan's strikes so that his straighter sword rode down upon the curve upon impact – a parry.

Zuko immediately took the chance and went at Chan's slackened defense, but the other boy brought up his knee and struck him in the gut. Zuko doubled over, but before Chan could slice him in the back – an illegal move – Zuko swept out his left broadsword at his exposed midriff, forcing him to dodge. Instead, as Zuko straightened, Chan took the chance and swatted Zuko's left sword aside, knocking the weapon right out of his hands. The weapon clattered to the floor.

"What're you gonna do without your other broadsword?" Chan taunted, panting. "You're weak."

Zuko didn't answer. He didn't think the shot to his gut was fair, but if the officials didn't call it, then it must have been legal. He gripped his remaining broadsword with both hands, ready to put as much power as possible behind each swing. Chan swung at Zuko, who blocked it over his head. Chan's blade rode along his own, and once it was free, Zuko flipped it around in a hack at his opponent's left side. However, Chan jumped backwards again and chose a different strategy, which was to repeatedly stab at Zuko. His wider broadsword was able to block a good amount of the blows. Somehow, he managed to catch one in his blade and twist it so that Chan's sword rode along the edge again, this time locking it near the hilt. Zuko and Chan pushed their blades against each other, straining as it became a contest of strength. Their faces were close – both were able to see the sweat on the other's face. Realizing they were going nowhere, Zuko simply twisted his weapon aside and brought up his right elbow, slamming it into Chan's face.

The crowd favorite let out a cry of pain at the impact, doubled over and clutched his face. From there, Zuko jabbed the hilt of his lonely sword into Chan's shoulder, knocking him to the ground.

The stands were quiet.

Their favorite had been defeated… by a rookie.

Azula moaned. "So now we have to stay here _longer_?!"

* * *

A few hours later, and after the crowd calmed down, Zuko was preparing for his next match against a name Aang didn't recognize. The Avatar, his sister, and Ty Lee joined him down next to the ring, giving him a bit of moral support before his next match. This came in the form of solely Ty Lee, as Azula picked out all his mistakes and generally tried to make him feel worse.

"That was _amazing_, you're sure to do great!"

"…That was absolutely pathetic. I can't _believe_ you lost your sword…"

"…Pow-wow! That was you when you knocked him in the face with your elbow…"

"Our aging uncle could fight better..."

"…And then, _wham_, he fell to the ground…"

"Your grip was weak."

"Your muscles were all bulgey!"

"You stood still like a statue."

"Shut _up_!" Aang shouted to the two of them. There was a short moment of silence, and then they continued.

"Good luck on your next match! You're up now!"

"I'll be looking forward to your horrendous FAILURE."

"Just get going," Aang said quietly to Zuko, pushing him forward onto the arena. Zuko nodded, gripping his broadswords in his hands as he walked to the center, barely listening to the announcer as he shouted out the next match.

"This match's combatants are… Zuko and Lee!"

Zuko watched his opponent walk to meet him in the center, gulping down his nervousness. This man looked much more experienced with a sword than Chan did – he walked with a warrior's grace. He was garbed in a tattered brown cloak, his hood drawn up and covering his eyes, shadowing the man's full face. He unsheathed a _jian_ longsword from somewhere within the folds of his cloak, gripping the hilt tightly without a word to Zuko. The younger boy settled into a stance.

"Begin!"

Just as in the first battle, Zuko commenced the match by rushing forward with his dual blades, sweeping them both out horizontally. Lee skillfully blocked them both, stepping backwards and lunging forward with his sword, as if experimentally testing Zuko's defenses. Zuko caught the blade between both of his, but Lee slid it along the edge and freed his own weapon in a shower of sparks.

"You're as still as a statue. Use some footwork," Lee whispered to him, slashing diagonally with his sword. Zuko raised an eyebrow in surprise, but sidestepped the blow and tried to cut toward Lee's shoulder. Somehow, Lee brought his sword up fast enough to block, bouncing Zuko back. Following up the attack, Lee jabbed him in the gut with the sword's hilt.

"Ouch… That didn't look too pleasant," Ty Lee cringed from the sidelines. "Go for the neck! The neck!!"

"…She's crazy," Aang mentioned to Azula, edging away from the acrobat.

"No! Go for the eyes!" Azula shouted to her brother.

Recovering quickly, Zuko brought up his left sword just in time to block another blow with the base of his blade. However, he was holding that weapon upside-down now and it was hard to twist it fast enough to follow up on another attack. Lee attacked again, forcing the hindered blade back towards Zuko's arm, making it seem like an elongated tonfa. Once Lee paused long enough, Zuko switched to offense again, trying to get his opponent into a pincer attack with both of his weapons. The maneuver seemed to surprise him, nearly slicing off his head – Lee was just able to bend backwards quickly enough to see the blades crossing where his head was mere moments before.

Taking advantage of his bent position, Lee thrust out one of his feet, kicking Zuko away from him. Once they were far enough apart, Lee apparently decided to get serious. He pulled off his brown cloak, revealing surprisingly tanned skin and brown hair tied back into a top knot, with a matching goatee.

* * *

Aang stood quickly from his seat on the ground. "That's Piandao…" he muttered quietly. Azula glanced at him inquisitively, but no one else seemed to care about the man's revealed identity. Was there truly no one who had seen his face in public before? "Zuko is going to lose," Aang said flatly. What was Piandao doing, entering his own tournament under an alias? It obviously had to be someone else who was up in the boxed seats.

* * *

"Surprising move, boy," 'Lee' said just loudly enough for Zuko to hear. "You nearly won the match. Time for me to get serious."

"You're awfully confident, old man," Zuko replied wryly. Lee simply smirked, replying with three simple jabs of his blade, two of which were blocked by Zuko's swords. He jumped backwards to avoid the last one.

"Good, good! You're using your feet," Lee complimented. What was going on with this guy? As they continuously traded attacks, Lee kept speaking. "Time your attacks carefully. You just missed a flaw in my defense."

With Lee's next block, he pushed forward on the locked blades with all of his strength – a surprising amount – and knocking Zuko backwards. As he stumbled, Lee continued on the offense, rushing forward with his blades toward Zuko's open front. Zuko did the only thing he could to dodge… he fell backwards. Lee jumped at him with a stab directed at the ground, which Zuko barely managed to avoid with wide eyes. If he didn't roll out of the way in time, he would have been impaled!

Zuko stood again, balancing on the tips of his toes for a moment. Since most bladed weapons were legal in the fights, he hastily reached into a pouch at his hip and threw a barrage of Mai's kunai at the older fighter which were parried deftly. "Daggers? What a curious way to fight someone," Lee commented, twisting his sword around to slash at Zuko. He managed to block the blow, but Lee's blade danced around the edges and scored an attack on Zuko's face with the full force of the hilt, knocking him backwards and causing him to see stars. Lee took the chance and palmed him in the chest, sending the boy skidding to the edge of the ring, where he crumpled to the ground.

Zuko groaned in pain, clutching his aching head. "Ready to give up, boy?" Lee taunted. "This isn't the kind of place for you. Go back to your village where you belong."

Angered by his words, Zuko staggered to his feet, panting all the while. He pulled his hands from his head to his swords, gripping them between white knuckles. "I'm not gonna fall to you so easily," he replied through clenched teeth.

"Good," Lee replied with a grim smile, running at Zuko and swinging his sword with both hands. In response, Zuko joined his swords together into a single blade, swinging it to avoid Lee's attacks.

When Zuko attacked with a horizontal slash, Lee ducked clean under the blow and swept out his foot, knocking Zuko to the ground once again. He landed in a heap as Lee stood. "You are too tired to fight now. This match is over," Lee called to the announcer.

"Wait!" Zuko yelled, clearly in agonized pain. His brow was stained with sweat, his lip was puffy and bleeding, and his cheek was darkly bruised. "I'm… not done yet."

Lee stared at him critically, as if asking the boy if he was sure. When Zuko did not back down, Lee readied his blade again. "Very well."

Determined to end the match quickly in sake of the boy's health, Lee lightly cut him in the arms, legs, face, and abdomen, drawing shockingly red blood. It only seemed to spur Zuko on further, driving him into a furious attack, swinging his conjoined sword with all of his strength.

"You're fighting recklessly," Lee said between strikes, his voice beginning to show strain. _Calm your mind in order to fight victoriously_, he thought to himself.

Finally, after several more swings of his sword, Zuko's arms began to weigh down and his movements became sluggish. His eyes seemed about to glaze over, his knees were giving out. He was ready to collapse. He had been fighting all day. Lee simply stopped attacking, and Zuko fell to his knees, unable to fight any longer. Lee himself was out of breath.

"You fought well," the older man said to him.

"Thanks… you're good for an old man," Zuko managed to say between breaths. "It was an honor to fight you."

* * *

As soon as the match ended and the announcer proclaimed the winner, Aang, Azula, and Ty Lee rushed onto the fighting arena as the crowd erupted into cheers. Ty Lee went to Zuko's aid and Aang went to meet Piandao, while Azula stood by idly.

The old sword master was examining a set of cuts on his arms that seemed to surprise him when he noticed Aang.

"Good evening, Avatar," the man greeted him, showing just as much knowledge that he wasn't supposed to know as he used to. He knelt down and offered a hand to Zuko and spoke to him. "I am Master Piandao, and I'm extending an offer to teach you the ways of the sword."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Wow, that chapter didn't take as long as usual to come out. I'm surprised, since I'm busier than usual, too. However, it took shorter mostly because this one was supposed to be much longer, but I decided to split it in two while I was writing it, as it would have been much too long.**

**Hopefully that's enough of Zuko for you guys. But never fear! The spotlight will still be on him next chapter… as will the significance of Aang's short dream.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and the continued support, everyone. I really appreciate it. Keep 'em coming! :)**


	18. The Sword Master

**Author's Note: This chapter is a birthday gift for Vanilla Cream Cake. You've been such a great, helpful friend and a consistent reviewer since the beginning of my writing career. Your reviews are always greatly appreciated :D**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 1: Fire**

_Chapter 17: The Sword Master_

Zuko steeled himself as he walked up to Piandao's estate at the top of the hill, concentrating on the uneven ground at his feet. The grass in the fields all around him swayed with the wind. It was a calming presence. Unconsciously, he looked to the horizon for the sea, but Piandao's castle blocked his view. He gulped. For some reason, he felt inexplicably nervous.

He needed this. He had to prove himself to his friends. That thought pushed him forward.

His boots padded against the rocky path as he climbed the slight slope. As he neared the gigantic doors, he examined the design etched into the rock. It was a white lotus carved beautifully on the doors, made out of white stone but outlined in gold. For some strange reason, the design seemed to match the one on Aang's headband. As he approached the door, Zuko took a deep, calming breath, and raised his hand to the ornate gold knocker.

A sudden rush of wind took him by surprise, ruffling his hair and clothes. The next moment, Aang was there, skidding to a halt at Zuko's side. He was panting.

"I came here as fast as I could," Aang said, straightening. He patted his orange clothing, cleaning it of dirt and wrinkles.

"Why? What's wrong?" Zuko asked, his eyes narrowing in concern. Had something happened – ?

"Nothing's wrong. I'd also like to train with Master Piandao."

Aang's words rushed through his head like a gust of wind, clearing his mind of any other thought. Aang, the _Avatar_, wanted to learn how to wield a sword?

More importantly… he was taking it away from Zuko. Mastering the way of the sword was _his_ way of helping his friends! It was supposed to make him unique and helpful. Aang could not learn it. It was the Way of nonbenders, like him.

"Why?" Zuko asked darkly.

Aang, apparently, did not expect this reaction. "I thought it would be helpful," he replied, giving Zuko a significant stare. It clearly said not to cross him. Without another word, Aang banged the knocker against the heavy doors.

It was opened by one of Piandao's servants right before Zuko opened his mouth to argue. "Yes?" the man asked. He seemed snobbish to Aang. However, he saw Zuko. "Ah, you must be the new student. You may come inside." Zuko smirked victoriously at Aang as he was let in.

"Wait – I'd also like to train under the Master," Aang said hurriedly. The butler sighed.

"Fine… Let's get this over with…"

The butler led the two down long, fanciful hallways, all of which depicted ornate white lotus designs or murals of ancient, long-forgotten lion-turtles. Aang peered at all of these curiously while Zuko spent the whole time glaring at him. The Avatar refused to look in his direction. Finally, the group of three stopped in front of another set of large doors.

"I think this goes without saying, but show respect to the Master," the butler yawned, pushing open the doors.

Both Aang and Zuko gasped at the sheer size of the room and a whole wall that seemed to be made of windows, overlooking the calm ocean below. Piandao stood at this window with his back to them, his hands folded behind his back, staring at the rising sun, almost at its zenith.

"Zuko, how good to see you," the sword master greeted, turning to face him. His eyes calmly wandered over to Aang – fixed for a moment on his white lotus headband – and then spoke again. "I see you have brought a friend."

Aang greeted him with a traditional Fire Nation bow. "My name is Aang. I would also like to learn the ways of the sword."

"Zuko, did you think I would take on a second student just because he was your friend?" Piandao questioned.

"No, Master," Zuko said, glancing at Aang. "I just found out he wanted to learn under you, too."

"I am curious as to why the Avatar would want to pick up a blade," he said calmly. "Is bending not enough for you? Swordsmanship is a much more delicate art." Aang's eyes widened – how was Piandao always able to figure out he was the Avatar before they even met?

To answer his question, Aang thought back to his dream the day before and incarceration in Bato's water-filled ice prison. He had nearly died – and bending had failed him. His own strength had failed him. He could not let something like that happen again… he needed to be prepared for all situations. He remembered how easily Sokka was able to use his sword to cut through ice and metal. And if one of his enemies wanted to fight near him in close quarters, a staff would not be enough. He was also interested to see how his bending could be augmented with a weapon such as a _jian_… and, like always, he was curious about something he had never done before.

The more he changed, the more he stayed the same.

Finally, Aang answered him. "Bending… It is a part of me. It's what I rely on," he said carefully. "But when it fails me… that's the worst feeling in the world. I almost died recently and I realized something – I cannot rely solely on my bending. I felt so helpless. I'm willing to do anything that will help me defeat the Water Emperor."

Piandao stared at him for a long time, as if trying to see if he was sincere. Aang did not falter under his scrutinizing gaze. "Very well," he said finally. He walked around his desk, putting both of his hands on each of their shoulders. "I will make you two into worthy warriors."

* * *

They went to their training immediately – but very quickly, Aang decided that it was the strangest training he had ever undertaken. Aang and Zuko were to wear identical, black uniforms trimmed in gold, but otherwise, they were plain and loose-fitting.

They started with calligraphy. The students sat next to each other at their Master's desk, brushes poised over scrolls of parchment. Aang dipped it into black paint and pulled back his sleeve, preparing to write about several things, as they were instructed to. After mulling it over for a moment, he began with a short poem often recited to him by Monk Gyatso, and one he heard a few times by Iroh before he was killed. Unfortunately for Aang, he had not written any calligraphy in an extremely long time – probably since he was with the monks many, many years ago – but he remembered most of it and his writing was neat enough.

Zuko, evidently, was not educated much in the ways of calligraphy, which Aang noticed upon peering at his paper. He struggled with simple words and carefully held his brush straight. He knew Zuko was literate, because Iroh doubtlessly educated him and his sister, but he was still having trouble.

Next, they were told to arrange rock gardens outside. Apparently, it was supposed to teach one how to use their environment to their advantage. After Piandao gave him a strict warning not to use any earthbending (which Aang matter-of-factly replied that he did not yet know how), Aang and Zuko went to work.

Here, too, Aang had to think long and hard. He much preferred to have rocks revolving around him, ready to strike at his foes, but Aang pushed several tall rocks toward his side of the garden (because Zuko drew a line cutting right through the middle, strictly telling him not to go _near_ his own side). After arranging his rocks as he saw fit, Aang had several spires shooting out of the ground, creating a wind tunnel effect. He proudly displayed it to Piandao, even shooting a long, continuous blast of air, which was greatly enhanced by the placement of the rocks. The Master seemed to disapprove of it slightly, but Aang dryly informed him that airbending was _not_ against the rules.

Zuko ended with a measly pile of rocks and boulders, which he claimed gave him the high ground against his foes.

Aang smiled proudly. He was doing better than his friend, when he had no previous knowledge of swordfighting. Unnoticed by him, Zuko was silently fuming in anger at the Avatar.

* * *

"Ugh," Azula moaned, "I can't believe the two of them left me to baby-sit you." Very much annoyed, the firebender lounged around in the camp with only Ty Lee for company. The acrobat was flipping around, constantly chattering about Zuko and steadily giving Azula a headache.

"Hey, I'm not a baby! And you're not sitting on me!" the other girl protested. "Why are you so grumpy lately?" She propped her head up on her elbows, stretching her feet around to scratch her forehead.

"Because I'm supposed to have a firebending master by now!" she said angrily, her fingertips smoking. "We should have left this place already. Knowing Zuzu, it'll take him _months_ to master that piece of metal – if he even can. Honestly, it'll be up to Aang to train him so we can leave quickly."

"What makes you think Aang will master swordsmanship first?" Ty Lee pondered. "You seem to hold him in high regard."

"What? You don't think he can? He _is_ the Avatar and he is not a bumbling idiot… most of the time," Azula said, waving her hand at the obvious.

"I don't think that's your real reason," Ty Lee said, edging up to her slyly. "You like Aang, don't you?"

Azula sputtered for a moment, which was something Ty Lee found absurdly funny. "What are you talking about? I don't _like_ anybody."

"I dunno, Azula. You make it very obvious."

"Hah!" Azula scoffed, "You're about as perceptive as a child."

"You know, they always say children are the most perceptive…"

"Well, then you are a fool," Azula replied, examining her nails. "I'm done with this subject."

"Stop edging around it, Azula! This isn't like you. Do you want Aang to like you or not? I can get him to like you." When Azula didn't answer, Ty Lee continued. "I mean, I can see why you like him. He's pretty cute, if you get over how short he is. And he's noble. And strong and brave… He seems like the sorta guy for you."

"You said… you can get him to like me?" Azula asked, barely glancing up at Ty Lee. The girl's face broke out into one of the largest smiles she had ever seen.

"Of course! I'm a pro at that!" Acknowledging her victory, Ty Lee proceeded to give Azula some more boy advice.

* * *

Zuko was fuming. He was so _angry_ at Aang. Why would he want to learn how to use a sword? It didn't make sense to him, not when Aang was so _talented_ already. Zuko wanted his own skill to make himself look better in his friends' eyes, but Aang was taking that away. Piandao noticed his frustrations as Aang walked off.

"You are jealous," Piandao noted, staring at Aang's back.

"Yeah," Zuko agreed, glaring at his friend.

"Dismiss it," the older man said. "A feeling such as jealousy is not helpful on the battlefield."

"But everything always comes so easily to him," Zuko said dejectedly. "The kid's so strong. And me? I'm just a failure. I always have been."

"Give yourself some credit – you were the one fighting so well in the tournament, not Aang," the master said to him. "Self-loathing is also not a useful trait to have on the battlefield."

"I know, but…"

Piandao cut him off. "I initially chose _you_ as my student above all the other competition – not because you won, but because of your fierce determination and willingness to fight. You had much more potential than any other person there."

Zuko was stunned into silence, and Piandao's mouth curved. "Just think on that."

* * *

Piandao was surprisingly lenient. After the rock garden arrangements, he allowed the two to have a break. The three of them were seated around a table in the swordsman's beautiful courtyard, the sun beating down on them warmly. They were served tea and small vanilla cream cakes by the butler. Aang especially loved the sweet dessert.

After that, they were finally handed practice swords.

Right in the back of Piandao's castle was an even square made of stone, which served as Piandao's personal practice ring. Zuko was fighting first in a duel against the butler, Fat, who was surprisingly a skilled swordsman. Both were in padded armor, fighting with dulled blades.

Zuko held up well against the butler, but once he was disarmed, Piandao immediately gave him critiques. He commented on Zuko's horrible footwork yet again, but noted his superior speed and advantage of youth. Zuko was fast at blocking and quick to resume the attack – he had skill with a sword, but it was not yet refined.

Zuko smirked at Aang as he passed, as if daring him to do better. The boy did not back down from the challenge.

He held the sword protectively in front of him in a clumsy stance, unused to the strange weight in his hands. When Piandao asked if they were ready, Fat and Aang nodded. When they did, Fat waited for Aang to attack.

The Avatar started off with a swipe to the man's midsection, which was very easily blocked. The butler slid his blade along his opponent's and sent it spinning out of his hand. It clattered to the ground.

Aang smiled sheepishly at Piandao.

"You've never held a sword in your life, have you?" Piandao asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," Aang said truthfully. Zuko was snickering, but he ignored him.

"First, you've got to start on your grip. Second, watch your stance. It was horribly flawed and you would have fallen easily if Fat attacked you first." Piandao showed him appropriate offensive and defensive stances, which Aang copied until he memorized. Then, like a young child, Fat impatiently taught him easy blocking and attacking techniques, the correct way to hold his sword, and Piandao told him that it was his own duty to make a proper judgment in battle. Aang nodded, absorbing as much information as he could into his head.

Over the course of the training, Aang improved slightly, and Piandao noticed his vastly superior agility even without the use of his airbending (which, as before, he was forbidden to use. Piandao strictly told him not to use _any_ bending). So far, Aang's only expertise was in his dodging.

"Don't think you're getting any special treatment because you're the Avatar," Piandao once said to him.

Finally, Aang and Zuko were paired up to duel each other. It was an event Aang had foreseen since the beginning of the training, and he was not looking forward to it. Zuko was still angry at him, but slightly arrogant because of the fact that he was a more experienced swordsman than Aang. The two took identical stances.

Before Piandao officially started the fight, Zuko and Aang attacked each other.

For them, it was more than just a friendly duel now. It was an all-out competition. It was a battle of honor.

Their swords met right in between the two, clashing with a flash of sparks. Zuko immediately brought his sword around to try and strike Aang's shoulder, but he was able to block it in time. Aang back-flipped away from him, getting distance, and then rushed toward his opponent again with his sword held high. Again, they met in the middle of their rushes, colliding with surprising force that sent quivers down Aang's arm.

Quickly, Zuko moved to attack Aang with several quick stabs, very few of which he managed to swat out of the way. Using only one hand to hold his sword, Aang jumped out of the way of Zuko's furious barrage. His opponent's sword followed him, and at that moment Aang realized the only advantage he had – his speed.

"Good, Aang. Use your advantages," Piandao said.

The boy used his reflexes to duck under Zuko's horizontal swings, to jump to the right of his vertical ones. He rarely used his sword to block, instead preferring to strike lightly where it would matter. Fighting one-handedly gave him more speed – two hands gave him power. As was usual, he preferred speed, so getting in quick bites with his sword suited his style. Aang was using the circular motions of an airbender, constantly revolving around Zuko in an attempt to confuse him.

"Make the right judgments," their master spoke.

Soon, Zuko figured out his pattern and cut off Aang's movements with a sharp stab of his blunt sword, then walked forward aggressively, backing Aang to the edge of the ring. Aang was forced to jump off of it and into the grass, but Zuko continued the attack, utilizing the high ground. Aang was able to block some of his swings, but was unluckily bruised on his sword arm when Zuko managed to hit him. He was being quickly overwhelmed and forced to fight defensively. He tried to parry once, but Zuko didn't fall for it.

"Zuko, go for the finish – Aang, nice try on the parrying."

With one last powerful swing, Zuko knocked Aang's sword out of his hand. The Avatar was defeated. Aang gracefully accepted the defeat, bowing to Zuko. The teenager returned the bow, as was custom.

* * *

Azula would never have pictured this scene. She and Ty Lee continued to talk about herself and Aang, and the acrobat gave her tons of advice. First of all, she was expected to be nicer. Second, Ty Lee seemed to have a problem with her looks.

"You have so much hair, Azula. Let it be free. When your hair is up, you make yourself seem strict and intimidating. Boys don't like that. Be more laid back," the girl said. "Smile a bit more."

Now, Ty Lee was combing Azula's hair, freeing it of the knots and tangles she had acquired during her travels. Azula's golden headpiece was laid off gently to the side. As Ty Lee combed, Azula felt her eyes closing as she was comforted by the feeling.

It had been a long time since someone else had combed her hair.

She remembered, several years ago, how her mother used to comb it. It was so relaxing. Mother always said she loved her hair, thick and the darkest shade of black. Mother was always able to make it silky and smooth and Azula never figured out how.

Azula waited patiently as Ty Lee lathered her hair with some of her exotic products, rinsed it, and fashioned it as she saw fit. Once that was done, Ty Lee let it dry naturally. Next, the acrobat fished for a kit in her personal bag, pulling out a golden object.

"What is that?" Azula asked sharply.

In response, Ty Lee popped the top off of the object, revealing a ruby red substance. "Lipstick!" she replied cheerily. "We're going for something simple here, but the color fits you. It's gonna look nice."

"If you say so…" Azula said uneasily.

* * *

"Now it's time for the two of you to make swords of your own," Piandao said, leading the two to his workshop. Once they entered the room, both sets of grey and gold eyes widened, seeing the numerous, expertly crafted swords hung on the walls and laid out in rows. The room was hot, dominated largely by a furnace used for smithing. "Actually, let me see your broadswords, Zuko."

Zuko did as he was told, unsheathing them and handing them to Piandao. "They are of a fine quality, and you are doing an excellent job taking care of them." He tested the weight. "Not my type of sword, but you are proficient in the use of these. I would say to keep using them. You will not need to forge your own."

"Thank you, Master," Zuko said with a nod, taking his swords back and sheathing them.

Aang's eyes roamed the room, landing on a jet-black blade laid out on a table, next to a decorative sheath.

It was Sokka's meteorite blade, which Aang knew very well.

"Master, what's that?" Aang asked Piandao, pointing to the black sword.

"Ah…" Piandao walked up to the sword, lifting it from the table. "This is the best blade I have ever created, and my favorite. I forged it from a meteorite that had landed here a few years ago." He stared at the sword for a few moments, then turned to Zuko. "You may leave now. Aang has to stay here to make his sword. It will go on well through the night."

"Thank you, Master. I'll return in the morning," said the teenager. Without another word, he turned to leave.

"Wait."

Zuko stopped.

"It will not be necessary for you to return," said Piandao. He turned toward his older student. "You are a skilled swordsman already. It is my firm belief that you do not need any further training, as you have already learned much on your travels."

"But, Master… It's only been a day," Zuko protested. "And I'm still not that good."

"Your travels with the Avatar are more important," Piandao said. "And value yourself and your skills more – I have said already that you have an astounding amount of potential and raw ability to go with it. You have a fierce determination like the strongest, most noble lion-turtle. Not only that, but you're strong enough to train Aang now."

"What?!" Zuko exclaimed.

"No more can be learned from me. The way of the sword is one that you must discover for yourself."

Aang was speechless. He would be learning from Zuko again, but this time it would be something different. This unexpected turn of events did not make him upset – in fact, he looked forward to training with Zuko again.

"And you, Aang… I sense in you much pain, conflict, death, and destruction… but a willingness to help your friends and fight to your last breath. You are also a worthy swordsman, and I willingly entrust your training to Zuko."

"Thank you, Master," Aang said with a bow.

"But first, we will make your sword," Piandao said. "Zuko, you may leave now."

"Farewell, Master," Zuko said with another bow. "I don't know what else to say."

Piandao smiled. "You have been my greatest student."

* * *

First, before even making his blade, Aang had to critically examine each of the materials for a sword that Piandao had to offer. He tested the weight, durability, and malleability, and went off of Piandao's advice. Finally, Aang had to conclude that none of the materials suited him – he had his mind set on a certain, specific type.

An hour after Zuko left, Aang turned to Piandao. "Master, can I use a material of my own?" he asked after some thought.

"Of course, Aang," the older man said. "That would be preferred."

"Great. I'll be back in the morning, then," he said. He bowed in farewell, and the Avatar was on his way.

That was not his intention at all.

Aang went out into the night, but instead of going back to camp, he waited in the forest on the outskirts of town. He sat up on a tree branch and did not move for several hours, preparing himself for what he was about to do.

When it was finally midnight, Aang leapt from the tree branch, rubbing his sore backside. He avoided the town altogether, heading toward Piandao's castle wall.

His airbending easily enabled him to soar right over the high walls. Still clad in his dark uniform, he was unseen in the night. The boy made his way over to Piandao's forge, which was open to the outside in order for the smoke from the furnace to go out into the air. Aang lit a small flame in his palm as he wandered over to the master's collection of swords. Once he found the black meteorite sword, he grinned to himself. The light of the fire was reflected off of the black blade eerily. Slowly, Aang's hand closed around the hilt.

Before he could lift it, a white sword pinned it to the table. Aang looked up at the person responsible in shock.

Piandao was there. He was caught.

"You are easy to read, Avatar," the man said. "My sword is not being stolen tonight."

Determined not to give up the blade, Aang commanded the fire to leap into the man's face, which distracted him long enough to let go of his sword, letting Aang pull the meteorite one free. Aang jumped backwards onto another table, holding the black sword ready. It fit comfortably in his palm.

Piandao pulled his arm away from his face. The fire served only as a distraction – it was not meant to harm the man.

"I'm sorry for doing this, but I really want this sword," Aang said as way of explanation.

"You'll have to fight for it," Piandao challenged, swiping at the table Aang was standing on. The Avatar leapt backwards on a cushion of air, determined to put distance between the two. He turned his back for only a moment to run out of the enclosed room and out into the training arena, which was just outside. When he turned his head to see where his opponent was, he was met with shock when Piandao was much closer than he realized.

Aang turned around long enough to swing his sword three times, using the inertia to cut three swathes with his airbending, all of which hit the older man. The force of the attack threw him back into the destroyed table, but Aang looked at his sword in shock.

He barely put any force into his airbending. The blade amplified and condensed the air blasts _that_ much? The possibilities of how fine he could make them entered his brain, and he grinned. He knew how much that kind of offensive power went against airbender philosophy, but at the moment he didn't care. He wondered why all other airbenders didn't use swords.

Piandao would not be getting his sword back today.

The older man recovered quicker than Aang would have thought, rushing at the boy again with his sword raised. Aang swung the meteorite blade one time, but Piandao was wise enough to dodge the blow. With remarkable agility, the man was able to dodge all subsequent strikes. He was nearing Aang, so the boy jumped backward into an air current that lifted him higher into the air, but the Avatar condensed the wind around him and focused it on his blade, swinging it and utilizing all of the sword's cutting power. Aang landed on the top of Piandao's shingled wall as he watched the effects of his arc of wind.

"Good! Utilize your bending advantage!" Piandao shouted at him. Aang raised an eyebrow. Was Piandao really giving him a lesson at a time like this?

The older man managed to jump against the wall and kick off of it like a springboard, propelling himself away from the effects of Aang's attack. Aang was very impressed by the power the sword gave him – there was enough cutting power to make a mark on a rock. And it was quite a deep mark in the ground, too.

Aang made this thought clear in his head. He was not trying to kill Piandao – he was just testing the new, interesting abilities the meteorite sword gave him. Satisfied with the results, he sent three small fireballs down on Piandao to distract him, then he leapt off of the wall and into the night.

Piandao's sword cut through the three fireballs with ease, dissipating them. Immense disappointment for his student welled up inside of him, but the master did not pursue him further. For now, he would let the Avatar have the blade, for he had won it.

…But he would fight another day.

He was going to get the meteorite sword back.

* * *

Aang spent the rest of his night away from camp, just in case one of his friends were still awake and questioned his earlier than expected return. He waited until early the next morning to go back, where he found all three of them awake.

Zuko was the first to spot the naked sword at his hip. "He actually let you have that?" he asked in shock. The boy put down his breakfast next to the fire and got up to stand in front of Aang.

"No, he didn't," Aang said truthfully. Then he lied. "He still had material left over from the meteorite. We forged a second one."

"Wow… That's an amazing blade," Zuko said. For a moment, there was an awkward silence between them.

"Look, I'm sorry," they both said at once. Aang chuckled.

"You go first," Zuko said.

"I'm sorry, Zuko," Aang said. "I know you wanted to learn how to properly wield a sword yourself, but…"

"Aang, that's not important," Zuko interrupted. "I'm the one who's sorry. I was being selfish," he said shamefully. There was another moment of silence, but Aang held out his hand in forgiveness.

"Well, I better get used to calling you Master," Aang said to him with a grin. It was now Zuko's turn to chuckle.

"Yeah," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "I hope I don't mess up."

"I bet you're a good teacher," Aang told him. He _knew_ he was. "Well, let's get out of here. We should reach the Golden City by the end of today!"

"Finally," Azula said, standing up to greet him. Aang's jaw dropped.

Her hair was free from her regular topknot, falling down past her shoulders in dark waves. He had seen her with her hair down so many times before, but now…

…Now she looked like Katara.

Specifically, the way Katara did while they were hiding in the Fire Nation before the solar eclipse. Azula's hair was wavy and thick and dark, but her characteristic bangs were still there instead of the specific style Katara preferred. Azula's hair was still up in a topknot, but her shining golden headpiece was stuck in it, reflecting the light of the sun. In addition, Azula was wearing red lipstick – something he had never seen her wear in this world, but something he never saw her without in his own world.

Ty Lee giggled. "He's speechless."

Azula was wringing her fingers together.

"Comment her, Aangie!" Ty Lee barked at him.

"Uh… You look good, Azula," he said, scratching the back of his neck. Blood was rushing to his face.

Azula laughed softly, uncharacteristically. "Thanks," she said. A moment later, when nobody did anything (except for Zuko, who gaped in horror), Azula suddenly snapped to attention, and she was suddenly Azula again. "Now, let's get going. I'm ready to master firebending!" She held her palms out, flames blazing in each of them.

Aang laughed, noticing that the camp was already mostly packed up in preparation for leaving, which was no doubt Azula's work. "Yeah, let's go."

As the four friends got into Appa's saddle and flew into the sky, each of their minds were on different things.

Ty Lee and Azula were both facing the Golden City – one with trepidation, the other with excitement. Azula was thinking only of her firebending.

Zuko's eyes were on the landmass they were just leaving, thinking about the master they were leaving behind and the problems he may encounter with his own sword training, still thinking he wasn't ready.

And Aang's eyes were on the meteorite sword, still without a sheath. He felt slightly guilty for stealing it, but he kept remembering who it belonged to.

The sword was Sokka's. And one day, he would get it back. Aang vowed to give it to him once Sokka was on his side. He was willing to do anything for the greater good.

As they always said, the road to hell is paved with good intentions.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay, some of you may disagree with Aang's two major decisions in this chapter – taking on sword training and stealing the meteorite sword. The first was explained quite thoroughly in this chapter, so I hope people won't question that, but Aang's theft marks just how far Aang is willing to go to do what he feels is right… which he has been guilty of doing before. But keep in mind – this war torn Aang is much different from the old Aang.**

**Anyway, next chapter they'll finally get to the Golden City, where secrets will be revealed and we'll be setting up for the Book One finale! Finally!**

**Again, Happy Birthday to Vanilla Cream Cake. Hope you spotted that nod towards you in this chapter xD Your reviews are always greatly appreciated and I'm immensely glad I got this out on time for your birthday. I wrote this chapter all in **_**two**_** sittings! I haven't done that in a long time!!**

**Haha, please review, everybody :)**


	19. Agni's Eye

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. On top of being busy, I had (and I am still having) a large amount of computer problems, including very troublesome viruses. Most of the time my computer doesn't even work – I am lucky to be able to get on to type this document. Sorry for the wait, again.**

**On the other hand, as of December 17****th****, **_**Distorted Reality**_** will be one year old. That is **_**terrible**_**. I've never updated a story so slow… I at least hoped to be finished with Book 1, but my computer problems sent me back :( But since that is not a good speed at all, I will **_**try**_** to update faster. This year has been difficult, and will only get worse.**

**But I am never one to abandon a story.**

**Alternate chapter title: **_**The Firebending Master**_

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 1: Fire**

_Chapter 18: Agni's Eye_

_She was mad with the power she was wielding._

_After escaping from the prisons of Ba Sing Se, as a result of being captured on the failed invasion of the Day of Black Sun, the Avatar and his friends roamed the Earth Kingdom, witnessing destruction and death every day. Azula herself, Princess of the Fire Nation, was leading an army on one of the last free peoples of the Earth Kingdom – the Northern Air Temple refugees. Mai and Ty Lee were by her side, silent as ever as their friend relished in the tyranny. Her father was ruler of the world – she the Lord of the Fire Nation – the Air Nomads were long gone, the Water Tribes were secluded in their ice, and the Earth Kingdom was ash beneath her feet. No one was able to stop her now, not even the Avatar, who was losing power every day with the growing hopelessness._

_However, as always, until his hope was diminished, the Avatar was there to confront her again. Somehow, he was able to maneuver his bison through all the fire blasts up to her position on the warship in the sky, her traitorous brother and Sokka along with him. Mai and Ty Lee prepared for a fight by her side. Azula smirked, lighting up blue flames in her hands as the Avatar approached on his bison._

"_Nice to see you again, Avatar! And dear brother, how I missed trying to kill you…" Her fingers were bent crudely as fire roared from her piercing fingernails, intending to clash with the Avatar on his bison. Mai threw a barrage of knives consecutively, but the former was blocked by an equally powerful red blast of fire and the latter was deflected with a slash of Sokka's black sword._

"_Zuko, remember – I'll deal with Azula now. You hold off Mai," Aang reminded his friend, his face set on the evil firebender._

"_You can't deal with her alone," he said. The Avatar didn't answer. He just leapt from Appa's back, hurling a fireball at Azula as he soared. Their fight had begun. Once Appa was close enough, Zuko and Sokka leapt from their mount and joined the fray against Mai and Ty Lee, respectively._

_Mai was able to dodge his blasts of fire with a grim face, hurling knives through the flames with the intent to kill him. Their past love was ignored – Mai still chose to disregard the destruction and side with Azula in her tyranny. She was an enemy._

_A sword would not work against the might of Ty Lee, and neither would a club or a machete or a boomerang. She always managed to get around his strikes and disable him quickly. Now, however, with training from his late girlfriend, Suki, Sokka was able to match her hand-to-hand prowess._

"_Where's the water wench?" Azula taunted Aang amidst the blasts of fire, air, and water. "Still grieving over the girly-man earthbender? Or her father? Or dear King Bumi?" Aang answered her with a cold blast of air and ice, shooting her out into the sky. With jet-packed blasts of her fire, she propelled herself to the top of one of the other zeppelins. Aang followed._

_Katara was far below them with Toph, fighting against Azula's numerous foot soldiers with ice, snow, and rock. It was just the two of them against the whole army as they marched up the mountain – and they were winning. He did not have to worry about them._

"_Why are you attacking these people?" Aang asked his enemy, kicking her in the midsection with a ball of fire. She spun and grabbed his foot, diverting the kick while bringing her other hand around to blast him in the face. A torrent of air from his mouth extinguished the fire and thrust her backwards._

"_These fools tried to attack the Imperial City, along with you and your other pathetic allies on the Day of Black Sun. Don't think I forgot," she said with a cold, neat grin. She attacked him with a front flip and an arc of blue fire, but he dispelled the attack with a hot blast of flames. "They will die with the rest of you."_

_

* * *

_

As an island made solely from volcanic activity, the land was born from the ocean over thousands of years instead of the way the Earth Kingdom was formed. A good majority of the small continent was a volcanic field, constantly spewing ash into the sky and lava all over the ground and the water, consistently creating new land and covering the old. As a result, the island was relatively new compared to the rest of the Fire Nation, and the soil was perhaps the most fertile in the world, untouched by the war with the Water Empire.

With volcanoes covering the whole island, the Golden City was safely protected, nestled in the pit of a grand dormant one. Agni himself was said to protect his people from the poisonous fumes of the surrounding giants. The First Dragon blessed them with eternal crops and the light of the sun, keeping the people of the Golden City self-sufficient and safe from the war.

The heat of the sun and the warm air on his face, ruffling his hair and clothes, made Aang grin. He tried to forget the remnants of last night's dream and share in the delight of Azula at the end of their quest to find a firebending master. The Golden City was finally in front of them. Azula, barely able to contain her enthusiasm, used her only outlets to let it all out – Zuko and her firebending. She was incessantly teasing her brother with blasts of fire from her knuckles, trying to scare him into jumping in the ocean.

On the other side of the saddle, Ty Lee was sitting with her knees folded tightly, biting her thumb as she stared blankly ahead of them with wide, grey eyes. Aang adjusted his headband quickly and moved from Appa's head to sit by her side.

"So you're finally going to tell us your secret, aren't you?" Aang asked her. For a moment, she didn't say anything – instead, she continued to stare into space. Finally, she nodded.

"I think – I think it was a mistake coming with you," she said, her voice quavering.

"Don't say that," Aang said, frowning slightly. "You had a great time traveling with us. We enjoy your company."

Zuko finally managed to edge away from Azula, jumping over the boundary of Appa's saddle to sit behind Ty Lee. "Yeah … I'd even say you're part of our family now."

"Now even _I_ kinda like you," Azula said, crawling over to sit in front of her. The firebender kept her new hairstyle – it was now flying freely in the wind, part of it held in a golden topknot which shined in the sun.

"No matter what happens there, you're always welcome to stay with us, wherever we go," Aang said to the girl. Ty Lee gave them all a wistful smile and her eye began to tear. She hurriedly wiped it away with her palm.

"Thanks, guys," she said. "Really. I don't deserve this." Sabishi the lemur cooed and soared over to Ty Lee's shoulder, licking her face.

"Even Sabi loves you," Zuko said, grinning. Ty Lee sat up and gave a real smile – one of her brightest ones yet. She held out her arms and grabbed Zuko and Azula around the neck, pulling them into a hug.

"You join us too, Aang!" the acrobat said with a winning smile. Aang looked at the three of his friends – Azula was stunned but Zuko had one arm around Ty Lee. Slowly, he extended his arms around Zuko and Azula, completing the circle. Ty Lee squeezed them all happily, bringing memories back to Aang of older hugs with his other family… The thought was making him suddenly sad. Sabishi crawled into the middle of them all.

For a few seconds, they stayed that way. Azula was the first to pull away, followed by Aang and Zuko. "That… was strange. This _doesn't_ leave the saddle, okay?" Azula murmured awkwardly. Ty Lee giggled and Zuko grinned, but Aang said nothing.

Aang still felt Katara's, Sokka's, Toph's, and Zuko's arms embracing him. He felt a dull ache for Momo, even.

Azula left the saddle to grab Appa's reins, while Ty Lee laid down on her stomach and kicked her legs into the air, approaching the Golden City with a happier outlook.

"What's up, Aang?" Zuko asked the younger boy, noticing his depressed look.

"Nothing. I just … remembered some things," he gave as his only response. Zuko did not seem to accept this, he only crossed his arms, but Aang was saved by a declaration from Azula.

"We're here!"

As Aang, Zuko, and Ty Lee looked over the saddle, they noticed the ocean vanishing and solid ground appearing beneath them. They immediately entered an imposing mountain range, seeing smoke from the volcanic fields on the other side of the island. Everything was grand – easily dwarfing Appa as he weaved between the gigantic, ancient mountains and dormant volcanoes. They even noticed a few that were still active with lava trickling down the sides.

"So where's the city?" Zuko asked for a moment after they were finished being awed by the landscape. Azula's smile vanished.

"It's that way," Ty Lee said, pointing ahead and slightly to their right. "Right behind this mountain."

"You've been here before," Azula stated.

"Yes," Ty Lee confirmed with a quick nod.

"All the better for us." She smirked. Azula directed Appa to fly around the ashen mountain in front of them … only to reveal another one, slightly larger. However, down in the valley, Aang spotted hundreds of reddish pagoda-like buildings similar to the ones in the rest of the Fire Nation archipelago.

"There!" Aang shouted.

"That's… it?" Azula asked, barely masking her disappointment.

"Nope… that's just the outskirts," Ty Lee said. "Look, did you see that plume of flame? That's our signal. Go down to them."

"A firebender!" Azula exclaimed. Almost directly below them, seeming to cleave the rows of houses in half, was a gigantic, narrow stone bridge. It led into a tunnel. Several figures were standing outside, tiny dots looking up at the flying bison. It was them who shot the signal flame into the air. Appa began to descend.

Ty Lee fidgeted, and then shouted out a high-pitched squeal. She shot toward their luggage behind the saddle and fidgeted in the clothing, losing a shirt or two into the sky. "What are you _doing_?" Zuko shouted at her, seeing some of his clothes fly away. Ty Lee gave no answer. In another moment, she found what she was looking for and drew out a long, rich red cloak trimmed in gold.

"…Where'd we get that?" Aang wondered aloud. Ty Lee hurriedly put it over her head and drew the hood, concealing her features. "You're not a fugitive here, are you?"

She didn't get a chance to answer as they landed on the neat stone bridge. The stone on the bridge and the roads on either side of them, slightly below, were as elegant, straight, and as neatly cut as Aang remembered in the old Fire Nation capitol.

"Who are you?" said one of the men who unleashed the signal fire. Aang finally examined them … and shockingly, they looked exactly like the Sun Warriors!

* * *

"The Avatar is traveling to the Golden City for a firebending master."

Admiral Bato let his words sink into the Captains and Lieutenants before him, wearing formal wolf armor and seated around a council table. Bato's hands were neatly folded behind his back as he paced around the table.

"The Fire Nation is strong. They are passionate, willful, and wild. A massive invasion force will be required to topple them," said Bato.

"Then let's get the full Navy and flood their city," said one Captain, clenching a fist.

"No, no," said Bato. "The people of the Fire Nation are powerful. Their very landscape is a vicious enemy – it is all volcanic fields and mountains. Our water would be difficult to wield in that sort of place. There is a reason why they've stood for a hundred years."

"Then what should we do?" asked a thoughtful lieutenant.

"The firebenders seek honorable, head-on fights. We will use that to our advantage … with a sneak attack in the night. They will not be ready. Very soon, the Fire Nation will fall just like the Air Nomads."

* * *

Though the soldiers and guardians of the city looked exactly like the Sun Warriors, Aang noticed regular civilians on the city's outskirts dressed exactly like noblemen and women of the Fire Nation, each wearing long robes of red, black, and occasionally pink with one or two shoulder spikes. Each person had their hair in a customary topknot or tied back, decorated with a red or gold headpiece. Some even had bald heads with long tails – reminding Aang of a banished Prince Zuko and the Sun Warrior haircut. The civilians were formally bowing in greeting while the Avatar and his friends passed with an escort of guards.

Aang and the others were led into the dark tunnel – large enough to fit Appa – their only source of light being fireballs held in the palms of the soldiers. Aang and Azula quickly mimicked them, which caused the guards to elicit exclamations of surprise at the two firebenders.

"This mountain is so large…" Zuko said, looking at the tunnel walls, splashed with firelight. They were carved with ancient murals of dragons and fire, decorated occasionally with inlaid glittering sunstones. "Is the city underground?"

"No," one of the guards stated. "This mountain used to be a volcano, so the city is situated in the crater. This is the largest volcano in the Fire Nation, and perhaps the world."

"It is known as Agni's Eye," one of the other guards continued. "From above, the circular rim of the volcano and the golden inside makes it look like His great Eye."

"That's amazing," Azula said.

"The island is even shaped like a sun," Ty Lee stated, drawing all attention to her. Her features were still hidden by her hood. The fires in the palms of the firebenders cast a shadow over her face. "It is the ideal place for the grandest city of the Fire Nation."

"Indeed," said the first guard, giving her a sideways glance. Double stone doors appeared out of the darkness, marking the end of the tunnel. They were decorated with two entwined dragons circling a brilliant red sunstone. One of the guards took a step back and thrust a flaming fist into the stone, causing the doors to slowly grind open.

"Welcome … to the Golden City."

Warm, golden light shined into the tunnel as the doors opened, expanding to present the beautiful city in all of its splendor. The four were nearly blinded by the gold revealed to them. Each building was a piece of artwork, every roof made of pure gold. The roads were delicately tiled and straight and even, inlaid with gold blocks. The white stone was of the best quality, but it paled in comparison to the rest of the city's majesty. The wealth of the metropolis astounded them.

The Avatar, his friends, and their escorts all walked around Appa as delighted rich children poked their heads out at the new arrivals, laughing and playing with each other. Aang, Zuko, and Azula each wished they had several more heads to keep looking at everything around them. Only Ty Lee's head was faced forward – her frame looked smaller than usual under her large cloak.

A grand statue was in the middle of the road before them, raised up on a dais. It was a golden figure of a powerful man with his hands outstretched, streaming constant fire from his hands into the sky. Small twin golden dragons were coiled around his torso, spewing two more streams of fire. This seemed to be the central gathering place of the city – everything seemed to circle around this statue. People were everywhere, but they all gave the bison and his companions a wide berth.

The group was on their way to the Palace, shining like a sun on the other side of the city, visible to all of the inhabitants. There was already talk of a grand festival.

* * *

A Water Tribe camp was set up in the middle of the ocean on the way to the Golden City. Almost a dozen silver ships were gathered for Admiral Bato's plan. First, a small, elite task force would infiltrate the city under the cover of night. The Admiral was the head of the invasion – and thus, he had something planned after they entered the city that no one else knew about. Perhaps, some soldiers theorized, he would take their leader hostage. Afterwards, the rest of the fleet would begin the siege.

Several waterbenders jumped into the water around the ships to create an ice field that served as a temporary camp and the siege's starting point. Bato stood on the deck of his flagship to the north, the direction of the Golden City. They would fall in three days' time.

And Prince Sokka's crew was now under his command for the siege, so that obstacle was out of the way.

* * *

Lady Kanna was worried about her grandson.

He spent hours holed up in his room among his maps, furs, and inventions, brooding and doing whatever else he did. It was unhealthy – he needed sunlight and fresh air. He only came out in the evenings for food and training. Hunting the Avatar had become an obsession for Sokka… and it wasn't improving now that the Avatar was found.

So with a Pai Sho board tucked under her arm and a tray of cookies, Kanna marched through the ship's short hallway and into the Prince's room after briefly knocking on his wooden door.

"I thought my orders were clear," Sokka said plainly. "Don't disturb me."

He was sitting lazily upon his chair, spinning a small wooden contraption in his hands as he stared blankly at the world map pinned to his mahogany table. Thankfully, he allowed sunlight to stream into the room through a window, but besides that there was only a dim lantern to illuminate him. As always, his polar bear furs, arctic hen feathers, and numerous weapons were displayed on his walls.

"What are you doing?" Kanna inquired, closing the door behind her.

"Trying to think of a plan," he replied. "Please leave."

"A plan to do what?"

"Now that my crew has left me for Bato … I have to infiltrate the Golden City alone."

"What?!" she exclaimed. "No grandson of mine is going into something that dangerous!"

"I have a plan forming, woman," he said scathingly to her. "Just let me think."

"Bato won't let you join the invasion, since you denied being under his command," Kanna said, taking a bite out of one of her cookies. "But the beginnings of his fleet are still nearby. He is watching you."

"Then I will take his eye off of me," he said.

"How?"

"Send out this letter," he said, handing an envelope to his grandmother. Sokka smirked. "I will fake my own death."

* * *

The palace throne room was chillingly similar to the one in the old Fire Nation capitol that Aang remembered. The sight of the monolithic pillars, the flame burning behind the throne, and the cold marble floors brought back horrible memories that Aang never wanted surfaced again. The only difference this time, though, was the man seated on the throne and the people seated at his sides. One of these people Aang recognized – his pure white hair was neater than usual and tied back into a topknot, but the scrutinizing gaze was unmistakable.

Master Jeong Jeong.

Aang, Zuko, Azula, and Ty Lee were led into the throne room where they bowed before the Fire Lord. Aang's body was quivering with his actions … he was full of unexpected rage. Ty Lee gave him a furtive glance, wondering where his sudden anger was coming from. Luckily, this Fire Lord was _not_ Ozai, so Aang didn't spring on him to tear him limb from limb.

"The Avatar does not need to bow to me," said the Fire Lord. "You are an honored guest."

"Thank you, sir. It's great to finally be here," Aang replied respectfully. The sight of the man calmed him – he looked stern but strong, with a fire in his eyes that signified him as a worthy leader of these people. His black hair was tied back in a topknot like the others, but he only had a triple-pronged _red_ headpiece, different than the five-pronged _gold_ one that Aang normally saw on Ozai. Suddenly, the Fire Lord's eyes widened.

"What is it, Fire Lord?" Aang asked him, trying to follow his gaze. Was he looking at… Azula?

"I am not the Fire Lord," the leader said, glancing back at Aang. "I am simply High Chief Fhuzaz … but that girl is more royalty than I am." And then… he bowed to Azula, closely imitated by Jeong Jeong and the two or three other men and women behind him. "She is the rightful heir of the Fire Nation."

Azula yawned. "No I'm not, my father is. How did you know?"

"Your golden headpiece," the High Chief said. "It was the symbol of royalty in the old Fire Nation."

"Yes, now it's simply a family heirloom and unfortunately I am not a Princess," said Azula. "And my brother isn't a Prince." Aang remembered them mentioning this to him before, several weeks ago when he first learned of her headpiece … In a different world, if things happened a certain way, Azula would have been a royal tyrant… "This thing means nothing now. Our place is not in the Golden City to rule."

"An interesting group was brought before us…" the High Chief mused. "The Avatar, the rightful Prince and Princess… and a hooded figure. I will not allow such rudeness in my throne room." Ty Lee froze in place.

Azula laughed and crossed her arms. "Just do it and listen to him," she said to the other girl. "Stop being a wimp. I bet they won't even know _or_ care who you are."

"If you say so, Azula…" Ty Lee sighed, lifting off her hood.

There was silence.

"See? I told you she was nobody important," Azula said smugly to nobody in particular.

"Princess Ty Lee!"

Three sets of eyes widened and turned to their companion as one. Ty Lee fidgeted under their gaze.

"…Hi, Dad," she said meekly.

Zuko grasped his forehead, unable to comprehend the words circling around him. "Ty Lee is a Princess?" Aang's own head was spinning with the irony of the situation.

"I did not expect to see you return," Fhuzaz said, his visage suddenly becoming cold and detached. Jeong Jeong and the others were silent, calmly regarding the Princess before them. "Why did you run away?"

"The same reason all my other sisters did!" she shouted at the older man, standing at her full height. "I didn't want to rule! I wasn't ready! I was never ready!"

"That is your duty, Ty Lee," Jeong Jeong finally spoke. "As a Princess and heir, your duty is to your people."

"But I was the youngest of _seven_!" Her body was quivering again, trying to suppress her conflicting emotions and pains, finally fighting to come to the surface. "I never expected having to rule… but when everyone else ran away from home…"

"The responsibility was suddenly thrust on you," Zuko realized, staring at Ty Lee with realization and understanding. "It was the same for me and Azula once Mom died and Dad went away…"

"Why did all your other sisters run away?" Aang asked softly.

"Same reason I did… they weren't ready to rule. First my oldest sister ran away, and the responsibility kept getting passed on to each of us down the line… until it came to me. I couldn't handle it." Hot tears were streaming down her face. Her head was bowed, trying to hide them from her father.

"But then you wanted to come back… with us," Azula said. "That doesn't make sense."

"I don't know… I didn't think about what I did until after I left with you guys. It seemed like a perfect opportunity at the time… go home, see if any of my sisters returned… try to fix things with Dad…" Her voice faltered. "But I knew it was a mistake." She ran from the chamber.

"Ty Lee, wait!" Zuko shouted, running after her.

Aang turned back to High Chief Fhuzaz and his Fire Sages. "I'm sorry… we didn't know she even lived in the Golden City."

"That is quite alright," the High Chief said with a sigh, rubbing his temples. "I just hope she doesn't run away again…" His voice trailed off. "Perhaps I was being unfair to her. Thank you for returning her home."

"Well, enough of that," Azula said, waving her hand dismissively in Ty Lee's vague direction. "Aang and I came to find a firebending teacher. Have any in mind?"

"Well…" Fhuzaz started.

"How about him?" Aang questioned, pointing directly at Jeong Jeong. "He seems powerful."

"Master Jeong Jeong is the strongest firebender in the whole city," the High Chief said. Azula's eyes lit up. "But he does not teach."

"Doesn't teach who?" Aang asked, worried. Would he get into the same fiasco as he did with Pakku and Katara…?

"I do not teach anybody," Jeong Jeong spoke, his voice as tense as ever.

"Why not?" Azula asked, sounding somewhat insulted.

"I have not yet found a worthy student," said the master firebender.

"Well, he's the Avatar," Azula gestured to Aang, "And I'm his _best friend_," she reasoned. Aang inwardly chuckled. He decided to sit back and let this event run its course. "We are quite worthy."

"No," Jeong Jeong said flatly.

Azula sent one of her piercing gazes at the master. She opened her mouth to speak. "As Princess of the Fire Nation – "

"You are no Princess," Jeong Jeong interrupted. "You have admitted as much."

Now Azula was starting to get angry. "Fhuzaz, command him to teach me!"

"I am sure you can find another teacher," the High Chief tried to reconcile.

"I will only learn from the best," said Azula determinedly.

"You lack patience and discipline," said Jeong Jeong. "Go with the other trainees and learn simple breathing and meditation exercises first."

Azula fully glared at the firebending master. "Very well," she said tensely. "I will dominate all the other competition and then return for your further judgment." She turned around briskly and left the throne room without a backwards glance.

"Sorry about her, too," Aang said with a grin. Fhuzaz chuckled.

"Be sure to return to the Palace tonight… a festival will be thrown in your honor," the High Chief replied. "We'll find you a master."

"Actually, I share Azula's state of mind," Aang stated. "I think only Jeong Jeong will do." He noticed the master's slightly amused expression, but he didn't comment. "Until tonight, sir, Master," Aang said to the Chief and the firebender. They nodded and he left.

He made a mental note to praise Azula later.

* * *

"Ty Lee!"

Zuko sprinted down the grand stone steps in front of the Palace after the distraught girl. "Ty Lee, wait!"

She finally stopped at the base of the steps and sat down, putting her head in her hands. "You probably think I'm just a spoiled little rich kid now, don't you?"

Zuko came to a stop and sat down at her side. "That's not true."

She laughed. "Look at me! I'm crying over nothing. This whole city would be mine!" She held out her hands as if to encompass the sea of gold before her. "I'm supposed to be happy."

"But instead you ran away," said Zuko. "It's okay… I kind of understand where you're coming from."

"You do?"

"It was like I said inside," he continued. "After Mom died and Dad went off to war, all the responsibility of the village was thrust on the two of us. We had to do all the hunting, the protecting, and even the leading… all we had to help us was our Uncle Iroh."

"Yes, but apparently you two were doing fine," said Ty Lee. "I lived a sheltered Palace life ever since I was born… I don't really know how to lead such a huge city."

"At least you caught a glimpse of the real world," Zuko said. "How long ago did you run away?"

"It's almost a year now…" she said. "And I guess I was the first one to come back. Maybe I was a little homesick."

"How many sisters do you have? Did they _all_ go?" Zuko asked, surprise edging its way into his voice.

"Yes… The oldest was Ty Lokka… She ran away first. Then it was Ty Luko, and Ty Zula followed her. Next was Ty Ding, and Mai Lee, and then ... Susan."

"Do you know where any of them are?" Zuko asked with a frown.

"No…" She curled up into a ball. He put his arm around her as a source of comfort.

"Well… Maybe you can stay with us until it's time for you to rule… then we'll come back and support you," he whispered into her ear. She got caught up into his words and turned her head to look into his sincere eyes. They moved as one to kiss each other.

Before their lips touched, she pulled away. "No, I can't."

"Why not? I thought you liked me," he said. He couldn't pretend that he wasn't hurt.

"I do, Zuko…"

"Then why can't we be together? Everything was fine before we came here!"

"Because… I'm engaged. I'm going to get married!"

And then she ran away again, but he was unable to follow.

* * *

The half-metal figure released smashing sounds with every one of his steps, crushing twigs and stone underneath his feet. He walked calmly and openly under the cover of night, ready to complete his assignment. His mission led him to a port city on the edge of the Fire Nation – specifically, a Water Tribe navy dock.

He stopped in front of Prince Sokka's ship.

And suddenly, from the eye-shaped tattoo on his forehead, a single ray of light shot to the wooden ship, obliterating a large part of it in an explosion. A second and a third ray followed, reducing the ship and anyone on it to ashes and fire.

His mission completed, the Combustion Man left the scene to collect his pay.

* * *

The entire Golden City was alive under the nighttime sky, celebrating a festival in honor of the Avatar and their kin from the south. The golden rooftops were glittering from the light of the numerous fires, lighting up the city even when the sky was dark.

Fhuzaz, Aang, Ty Lee, Zuko, and Azula were sitting at the head of a gigantic table filled with the exotic, spicy foods of the Fire Nation. Master Jeong Jeong and two Sun Warriors were performing a three-way duel on a raised platform. Azula was entranced by their firebending might.

Rings of fire circled around each of the three benders. There were theatric flares and sparks, fireballs, acrobatic maneuvers, and up-close punches and kicks. They ended the display by feeding streams of fire into the center of the platform, causing them to clash in a fiery red inferno.

Azula ignored Zuko's brooding, Aang's careful observations, and Ty Lee's uncharacteristic depression. The Princess and the High Chief's relationship seemed to be detached and polite in wake of the recent events. They no longer spoke of Ty Lee's runaway or ascension to the throne when she came of age.

As Azula watched the mock fire duel on the platform, her eyes widened as she came up with a sudden, if crazy, idea. Unable to wait for the duel to end, she stood up from her seat and approached the platform, speaking loudly to Jeong Jeong and interrupting the duel.

"I challenge you to a duel!" she bellowed. Everything became silent as the firebenders halted their performance and looked at the young girl below them. Ty Lee dropped her fork into her dish.

"Azula, don't!" she called to her friend.

"Are you aware of the rules of an Agni Kai?" Jeong Jeong spoke to her coldly. Azula didn't answer, having never heard of the term. "In an Agni Kai, we fight to the death. They are not taken lightly."

"If I win, I only want you to teach Aang and me," Azula said proudly. "However, if you are the victor, you may uphold the rules as you wish." Zuko slapped his forehead.

"My sister is an idiot…"

Aang rose and jumped clear over the table, appearing at Azula's side. "Azula, I'm not letting you fight a battle for me. We'll duel him together."

"Aang, this is a battle of honor. You don't understand our customs – stay out of it," she said to him a bit harshly, her eyes fixed on the firebending master.

"Very well," said Jeong Jeong, gesturing to the other Sun Warriors to clear the platform. Azula jumped up to take their place, falling into a firebending stance. "I accept your challenge. If I lose, I will take on firebending students again." The man's face was hard. "Begin."

Azula wasted no time, immediately becoming aggressive with two quick punches and a kick, releasing two fireballs and an arc of flames. Jeong Jeong bent below the balls and cleaved the arc in half with his hand, consecutively releasing a constant stream of fire that circled around Azula and enshrouded her in flames. She thrust her joined hands into the inferno and spread them out, dispersing the attack as she ran closer to her opponent, firing a wave from her palms.

Jeong Jeong answered with a colossal wall of fire that covered the whole arena and more, easily absorbing the attack. His younger opponent took him by surprise when she jumped through the wall with a fist of flame, nearly striking him in the face, but he redirected her arm and pushed her to the side. He sent a sweeping kick of fire at her as she fumbled, but she pushed herself off the ground and spun her legs in the air, almost blasting him with a windmill of fire.

"Training with her paid off, Aang," Zuko said to the amused Avatar.

"Has that been enough to show you how good I am?" Azula asked the old man, smirking.

"No," he answered flatly. "You do not exert any control – several times you came close to harming our audience. Fire is – "

"Alive, I know that," she interrupted him. He cupped a ball of fire in his hands and hurled it at Azula, who crossed her arms to block the attack, which succeeded in pushing her back. Jeong Jeong tucked his arms into his body for a moment and gathered an immense amount of heat, releasing a spinning inferno that covered him in a shield of fire and shot a bolt of heat at Azula. She summoned enough fire to protect her from the bulk of the attack, but the force still pushed her back and she went tumbling off of the platform. However, she recovered quickly and jumped back at him, shooting a continuous blaze from her joined fists. Her topknot was undone and her headpiece clattered to the ground. The firebending master held both of his hands in front of him, protecting him from the power of the attack as the fire streamed to his sides, making him feel the heat of her attack.

Azula didn't stop with the stream of fire, so Jeong Jeong walked closer to her. The heat was becoming more intense as he came, but he pushed against her power with fire of his own. She finally cut off the surge of energy as he neared, but he gathered a fireball in his hands from the remnants of her attack and hurled it at her.

The concussive attack struck and blew her backwards again, but this time she was in too much pain to stand and fight more. She groaned from on the ground, expecting him to deal the finishing blow.

Instead, the firebending master was distracted by a glint of gold on the ground and knelt to pick up her headpiece. His eyes widened as he recognized the artifact.

"I don't believe it," Jeong Jeong said, his voice full of shock.

"What don't you believe? You already know about my heritage," Azula shot at him. She slowly sat up, cringing in pain.

"You are not only descended from Fire Nation royalty… I know the last person that this headpiece belonged to. I've seen it before."

"Yeah, earlier, when we first entered the Palace," she said scathingly. "Are you going to kill me or not?"

He ignored her. "This headpiece used to belong to a man named Iroh."

"What? You know my Uncle?" the young firebender asked. Aang's eyes widened as he recognized the scene. Surely Iroh and Jeong Jeong weren't – ?

"I lived in your village many years ago. Iroh was my best friend when we were young, but when it was time for us to go off to war when we became of age, I was afraid. I did not believe in the war or the reason for fighting," said Jeong Jeong, staring at the golden headpiece. Aang sighed with relief.

"What happened?" Azula asked, standing. Zuko, Ty Lee, Fhuzaz, and all the other people at the party were transfixed and silent.

"Iroh helped me escape and come here," Jeong Jeong continued. "I owe him my life… the soldiers in the village would have beaten me if I refused to join them."

"I never knew Uncle fought in the war…" Zuko said, awed.

"I have decided," Jeong Jeong said, standing up straight. "I will teach you, Azula. I owe your Uncle that much. And Aang, if he still desires to learn from me."

"Of course, Master Jeong Jeong," Aang said, bowing respectfully to the man. Jeong Jeong's fiery death was reigning heavily on his mind. He died in the battle on the day of Sozin's Comet, but he had slain many firebenders with his power.

Azula accepted her headpiece from the man, and surprisingly, she also bowed low.

"It will be an honor to learn under you."

* * *

Kanna was let into Bato's chambers in his ship with a mournful expression on her face. The male waterbender was seated at a small table sipping tea as she arrived.

"Lady Kanna, it is a pleasure," he said. "Have you accepted my offer?"

She made a show of sniffling into her handkerchief. "I'm sorry, Sir Bato," she croaked. "The grief from Sokka's death is still heavy on me…"

"Then you should join the invasion and witness my glorious victory over the remnants of the Fire Nation. Your healing skills are renown throughout the Water Tribes, and your help would be imperative to victory. Heal all of our wounded and prevent any lives from being lost, in honor of our _venerable_ Prince," he said silkily as she sat down at the table. She drank a warm cup of tea which helped to settle her nerves. "Do you know anything of the attack?" he asked her.

"Yes… The assassin known as the Combustion Man was behind it. We've run into him before," she said softly. "However, I will help you in your conquest." She raised her cup of tea in a toast. "To the Water Nation."

"To victory."

* * *

Aang and Jeong Jeong were in silent meditation as the sun rose, centering the heat in their bodies. Aang enjoyed being in the master's presence – he would be able to complete training with the man for the first time.

Azula burst onto the scene with fire raging on her hands, shouting out a greeting to the Avatar and her master.

"You are late," the master said monotonously.

"You ready for real firebending training, Aang?" she asked excitedly.

"Definitely," he said, opening one eye. "But right after meditation."

She grinned, and sat down with them, closing her eyes.

"When are we starting with complex firebending forms?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I don't have much else to say on that except to refer to my profile. The problem isn't over yet, so I don't know when you can expect another update…**

**Heh, I tried to make this chapter as different from the show as possible, but there are still some similarities. Just pointing out some of the parallels…**

**Also, check out new fanart from **Tigerkitten907 **of deviantART! Thanks for the wonderful artwork! It's in a link in my profile, along with all the others. Check them out, everybody!**


	20. The Golden Siege, Part 1

**Author's Note: Here we finally begin the finale of Book 1. I've enjoyed the ride so far, even though it's taken so long. I hope you all have, too. However, at this rate, **_**Distorted Reality**_** will take another two years to finish! D:**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 1: Fire**

_Chapter 19: The Golden Siege, Part 1_

He bent backwards under the crimson stream of fire as it passed dangerously close to his face, the heat rolling over his body and ruffling his clothes like wind. He curved his back and rolled to his feet, retaliating with a similarly powerful blast from his fists. He managed to make it curve, which was quite possible from the distance.

His opponent charged fire at her two fingertips and exploded the inferno at him, eating up his smaller attack and proceeding to charge toward him. The young man, in defense, summoned a thick wall of fire that circled around him and acted as a shield, protecting him from the blast.

"You are being too flashy! Use precision!" their teacher yelled at them.

A normal-sized fireball burst from the girl's fingertips as she heeded her master's advice, centering on the younger man before her. She sent a smaller, quicker flame at him, hoping to disorient her opponent. However, he leapt high above both blasts and retaliated from the air.

"Hey, not fair! He's using airbending!" Azula shouted.

Aang landed and kept his firebending stance. "No I'm not. I just jumped high," he answered with a smirk. She glared at him, hurling a fireball meant for distance and power. Aang thrust his palm forward in response at the fireball, shooting a continuous, powerful stream of fire from his hands. He followed his own attack as it was flying toward her, jumping forward into a double front flip and shooting another blast from his joined feet.

Azula managed to create a shield of fire in time, but the force of the blast still caused her to slide backwards. She retaliated quickly, firing another shot that exploded at his feet. He was thrown back, but recovered by back-flipping in the air, landing neatly on the ground. She spun twice, following up on the attack and kicking two arcs of flame at him.

Aang responded with complex hand movements and a lifting motion, summoning a wall of fire that easily absorbed her attacks. He then converted it into an attack and pushed it at her, but she poked her hands through it and dissipated the wall. She rushed at the Avatar with daggers of fire in her hands, swinging them as if she practiced fighting with knives all her life. He was taking a further step back with each dodge, but he managed to jump far enough away to attack her with a blazing disk of fire.

She dodged, extending her daggers into whips and swinging them at Aang from a longer range. He was able to jump and dodge around them, but a massive blast of fire destroyed her whips.

"That is enough," said Jeong Jeong, interrupting their practice session. Both Azula and Aang gratefully accepted the brief respite, hunching over and drawing deep breaths. "You two have progressed further than any student I ever taught in the past. Because of your fierce determination, you are both almost ready to become masters."

"Almost?" Azula sighed. "We've been working so hard." She was forced to tie her hair back up into a restricting topknot – she was sweating too much from all the firebending.

Aang fell flat on the ground, staring up at the clear blue sky. His chest was rising and falling with his continued deep breaths. He was mastering firebending far quicker than he mastered waterbending in his own world, but this time he had the advantage of foreknowledge. All of his previous skills and techniques were coming back to him – it was as if he had to exercise his 'bending muscles' to get all of his strength to return. It was why he was mastering firebending so fast.

But Azula… she didn't have that foreknowledge. She was progressing this quickly from her own skill. She was a _true_ prodigy.

"The two of you have been harnessing the destructive powers of firebending," their Master explained. "Fire is the element of harmony and life."

"Well, there are two sides to it," Aang said. He knew this already. "There's the destructive side and the 'life-harmony' side. We're just using… both."

Jeong Jeong sent him a piercing glare with his hands folded behind his back. "Are you trying to tell me about my own art? Have you witnessed the true destruction that fire can bring? If you allow your firebending to go out of control, it can consume you." Aang glared right back at him. He _had_ seen both sides of firebending. It wasn't his Master's right to assume.

Azula sighed again. "But we're _better_ than that."

It was Jeong Jeong's turn to sigh. "This is why I have not accepted a firebending student in many years. They are all concerned about dominating their enemies with pure power. You must understand the warmth and life of fire before you can become true masters." Jeong Jeong began to walk away. "Now meditate on that."

Azula rolled her eyes. "He's just going to leave us here for another three hours again, isn't he?"

"Meditate!"

* * *

Zuko and Ty Lee were walking together in circles around the golden fire fountain.

However, the acrobat was balancing on the stone basin, standing slightly taller than him.

"Isn't this fun?" Ty Lee asked. "We're just hanging out… as friends."

"Yup. As friends," Zuko confirmed, though he didn't enjoy saying it.

"Only as friends," Ty Lee stated.

"Just a platonic relationship," Zuko reaffirmed.

"_No_ romantic feelings whatsoever, nuh-uh."

"Yeah, because you're engaged and all."

They both stared at each other. "This isn't going to work," they said at the same time.

Ty Lee sighed and sat, downcast. "I'm sorry, Zuko."

"It's fine, but I don't fully understand…" he said, though he was lying. He wasn't fine. "Aren't arranged marriages a Water Tribe tradition?"

"Yeah," she said. "But I'm royalty. My Dad needs to marry me off someday, so I can rule the city with my husband." Zuko sat down next to her. "I don't get the freedom of choice like everybody else does…"

"That's part of the reason why you ran away, isn't it?" Zuko asked. "You don't even love him, do you?"

"That's not the point," Ty Lee said, shaking her head. "It's my duty. I've been engaged to the guy ever since I was born!"

"Who is he?" Zuko asked.

"Just the son of some nobleman."

"Do you even _like_ him?" he questioned, frowning.

"He is _so_ full of himself," Ty Lee admitted. "Our parents tried to get us to play together once or twice when we were kids, but he was sorta annoying and immature and we kind of fought a lot… Now, we barely even talk."

"Sounds like it'll be a happy marriage," Zuko commented sarcastically.

"Well, I'm not marrying him until I'm old enough," said Ty Lee. "I'm only fourteen now."

They sighed together.

"I guess there's nothing we can do, for now I guess," said Zuko.

* * *

As part of the Southern Water Tribe royal family, Kanna had the privilege that no other women had – she was able to join Admiral Bato on the flagship's observation deck. As head of the division of healers, Kanna was privy to all of the planning and was even supposed to be on the front lines of any battle, as all healers were. However, all women were forbidden to fight.

As if Kanna ever listened to _that_ particular rule.

Bato stood regally with his hands behind his back as the flagship neared the small continent known as Agni's Eye. Kanna knew full well of all the mysticism and lore surrounding the island, but Admiral Bato seemed to ignore it completely.

Somehow, Bato was able to obtain a modern, up-to-date version of Fire Nation armor typical of a standard soldier, which he was currently wearing. Ten other waterbenders, disguised as a random assortment of Fire Nation citizens (some were in robes, others in Sun Warrior uniforms or armor) were going to infiltrate the city with him.

Secretly, Sokka was among them.

The Water Prince was garbed in a heavy red and gold cloak, heavily hiding his features even from Bato. Half of his face was even covered with cloth for extra protection. If the hood somehow fell off of his head, only his sharp blue eye would be revealed. Sokka was safe – for now.

"Tonight and tomorrow, the Water Nation will finally emerge victorious in the war over the Fire Nation," Bato spoke to his team. "We will take away the greatest weapon of the firebenders. They will be defenseless!"

Kanna's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Bato wore a clever smirk. "While studying under General Pakkun in the Earth Kingdom, I came across an ancient library … while there, I discovered scrolls detailing the fall of the spirits of fire into the mortal realm."

"What are you going to do?" Kanna asked, her eyes wide with horror.

"I am going to destroy their own means of destruction," Bato said, chuckling to himself. "Those spirits will _regret_ coming to the mortal world… _Our _world…"

"Do not tamper with the spirits, Bato! You'll get in over your head!" Kanna warned. "That is tricky and dangerous business. I'm warning you for your own good."

"I will not take advice from a sniveling _woman_ who claims to have gone to the Spirit World. I did not take you on this conquest to give me council," he said sternly. Kanna was forced to keep her mouth shut and bow.

"Yes, Bato. I will stay in my place," she said quietly. Sokka clenched his fists.

"Good, good…" Bato turned to one of his regular soldiers, not part of the elite team. "Commander, tell the navy to prepare for battle. If my men and I are not back by noon tomorrow, commence the attack on the city.

"The full moon is on our side tonight…"

* * *

Zuko and Ty Lee sat together for a long time, not uttering a single word. Zuko finally looked up from his thoughtful reverie when he noticed the world was quiet and night had fallen. Most of the citizens were gone, asleep in their homes.

"Ty Lee, we should go," Zuko said to her. "Come on… I'll walk you home." She nodded quietly, her eyes lowered and her hands wringing nervously in front of her. They walked through the city of gold for a long time before she said anything.

"Look, Zuko… I'm sorry about everything."

"What do you need to be sorry about?" Zuko asked her, perplexed.

"Everything… my responsibilities are getting in the way of everything. I didn't want this to happen – I never planned on it. I don't know how I'll be able to choose. I don't know if we can be together…"

"What are you saying? Of course we can!" he protested. "Who cares if you're a Princess? I'm heir to the Fire Nation, aren't I? We should be fine together… we can both rule…"

"That's just wishful thinking, Zuko. A hopeless dream. It'll never happen," she said sadly.

"Ty Lee, this isn't like you…" The two stopped at a fork in the neat stone roads, caught passing by an empty alley. The moon was shining bright tonight, almost a perfect circle. They both took a moment to look up at the shining orb.

…And Ty Lee's feet were dragged out from under her. She cried out and reached for the boy.

"Ty Lee!" Zuko shouted, reaching towards the girl as she was dragged into the dark alley. Zuko drew his broadswords and rushed after her. Things were eerily quiet in the shadows. He called for Ty Lee again – but there was no answer. His silver swords were shining. Suddenly, he spotted a movement to his right, and he turned his head just in time to see a shining blue globule of water illuminated by the moon. The sphere crashed into his side, ramming him into the wall of a building.

_Waterbenders!_ he shouted inside of his head. Two more seemed to appear from the darkness, dressed like Fire Nation citizens. What were they doing? _Where was Ty Lee?!_

Before he could figure out anything further, a tendril of water was lashed out at the boy. He rolled to the side, dodging the blow, but one of the other waterbenders shot a puddle on the ground. Zuko was just able to dodge ice spikes by pushing himself back off the ground with his hand. Without losing his momentum, the boy streaked toward the third soldier ready to strike him with an uppercut. The soldier tried shooting him with a bullet of water from his satchel, but the swordsman sidestepped and swung his sword at the man's unprotected shoulder.

He left that soldier alone for a moment to get the one that was closest to him. He ran toward the man, who tried creeping a ray of ice in the direction of his feet, but Zuko jumped above the attack and hit him in the face with a double spinning kick. He was knocked unconscious immediately, but before Zuko could regain his balance, the first waterbender struck him in the air with a water bullet. The swordsman crashed against the ground, but it knocked him near the soldier with the cut shoulder. From the floor, Zuko wheeled his feet above his head, striking the soldier two or three times in the midsection. He went down.

Before the first waterbender could hurl more water at him, Zuko threw one of his own broadswords. The man knocked the blade aside with a stream of water, which was what Zuko intended – his broadswords were not made for stabbing. Instead, Zuko's freed hand passed by his pocket and threw three knives with pinpoint accuracy, hitting him in the sleeves and pinning him against the stone wall.

Prior to his recovery, Zuko ran at him with his remaining broadsword. The man cringed, expecting to be killed, but the younger fighter simply hit him in the face with the hilt of his weapon, knocking him unconscious. His work finished, Zuko bent down to pick up his sword and pluck his knives from the wall, causing the waterbender to crumple to the floor. All three soldiers were unconscious.

"What's going on here?!" a voice asked hurriedly, rushing into the alleyway. Zuko's eyes widened upon seeing him – topknot, sleeveless vest, blood red shorts and all.

Chan was here.

Chan seemed just as surprised to see Zuko. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked distastefully. Zuko spotted a dark bruise which was still on his cheek, and he smirked, satisfied.

"I should ask the same of you," Zuko replied gruffly, sheathing his broadswords. Chan's own longsword was on his hip. Zuko remembered their duel in the tournament well – a battle Zuko had won.

"I _live_ here," Chan responded in the same manner. They stared each other down for a good moment, but then Chan seemed to recall why he was there in the first place. "What the hell happened here?"

"Waterbenders attacked," Zuko said darkly. "They've infiltrated the city. They took Ty Lee."

* * *

"Let me go!" Ty Lee struggled against her bonds, but with her wrists and ankles both tied, she couldn't do a thing. The rope was cutting painfully into her skin, rubbing her wrists raw. "What do you want?"

"Shut up, you little brat," Bato silenced her. Half a dozen of his soldiers were still with him – one or two of them disabled for the moment, because of the little Princess. It took all of them to fight her off and hold her back. "You're the Princess of the Golden City – take a guess."

Ty Lee stopped struggling for a moment, and screwed her face up in concentration. "Hmm… I dunno."

Bato slapped his forehead. "You're a suitable hostage, you idiot!"

"Ohh…" she exclaimed softly. "That sorta makes sense. You're kinda creepy though."

Bato stared at her blankly. She'd be a good insurance plan, as long as his plan worked. "Your father will have to make a choice… the life of his daughter… or his city."

"No!" Ty Lee shouted, her face becoming angry. "I would _die_ for my city."

"Oh, but would your father make the right decision?" he asked, his eyes glinting. Everything was falling into place – this girl was just a boon.

Behind him, masquerading as one of his hooded waterbenders, Sokka crept away from the group into the night.

* * *

Zuko was able to notify the High Chief of the Golden City in time. In response, Fhuzaz called in all the defenders of the metropolis. Many Sun Warriors and soldiers in standard Fire Nation uniform were congregated in the central hall of Fhuzaz's Palace. Aang, Azula, and Zuko were quiet as he spoke.

"This will be one of our greatest moments," Fhuzaz began, speaking loudly. All eyes and ears were on him. "As many of you know, a massive Water Tribe fleet is on our waters. They will stop at nothing – except death – until we are out of their way. Fight hard, everyone. Fight with the fire in our hearts. Our strength will prevail. We will eradicate the Water Tribes from our fiery land. To victory!"

Some men and women had tears in their eyes. Some were tense and expecting many faces to disappear forever. However, everyone cheered at his words.

Quietly, so no one else could hear him, Fhuzaz spoke to Zuko. "Come with me. I have a special mission for you." Aang and Azula nodded at their friend and brother as he stood up to stand by Fhuzaz and Jeong Jeong.

"What is it?" Zuko asked him. Chan suddenly appeared at the High Chief's side.

"I want the two of you to find my daughter and keep her safe."

* * *

The sun was rising. It was a new day.

"The quietness before battle is deafening," Fhuzaz said privately to Aang, sitting on Appa, as they waited for their soldiers to finish preparations. The two were sitting in front of the Golden Palace, overlooking the shining sea of gold before them. They could not see the ocean – Aang felt constricted and tense. They would not immediately know when the Water Navy was coming.

"I'm used to it," Aang said gruffly. Fhuzaz sent him a questioning look. "I was there when my people were attacked. But I couldn't save them. Maybe things will be different this time." Aang didn't voice it, but he was thinking on a _much_ larger scale than just this battle.

Fhuzaz nodded. "I hope so."

Aang gripped Appa's reins. "Well, I better get going now. I'll see their numbers and I'll try to hold them back as long as I can." And, after double checking to see if his sword was at his side, he soared into the sky on his bison's back, over the crater's rim and past the gigantic mountain.

…But there were already Water Tribe soldiers climbing up the mountain.

* * *

The city was eerily silent as Zuko and Chan returned together back to where Ty Lee was kidnapped. Zuko did not like this turn of events, but he was trying to find Ty Lee, and he would do anything to complete his task… even work with his bitter rival. Chan, as usual, was annoying and full of himself, thinking he could recover Ty Lee alone.

"She's my _fiancé_, man. I should be saving her," Chan said once.

"_What_?!" Zuko roared, turning on the other teenager. "Ty Lee has to marry _you_?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Chan asked unflinchingly. Zuko took a deep, calming breath and turned away from him.

"Nothing… let's just keep looking…"

* * *

Azula was at the front of the Palace, hating every moment she could not be out there fighting with Aang. His stupid logic said she would be safer in the city while he fought the soldiers on the mountain – _alone_ – and try to prevent them from entering. She could not believe how stupid he was being. He left her behind to fight with all the other Golden City forces, if they ever infiltrated the natural walls of the volcano's rim.

She was torn between dismissing him in his stupidity and ripping her hair out in worry.

Why did he make her feel this way?

Almost as if on cue, Aang seemed to materialize in the sunlight. First, he was a shadowed blob, but as he neared, she was able to identify the Avatar on his bison. He landed right in front of her, but Fhuzaz rushed over to the scene.

"What happened?" Azula asked him sharply. "You're back early."

He was panting and sweating. "There's too many of them."

A cold weight dropped into her stomach. If the Avatar couldn't help them, who could…?

"They have too many catapults, too much water that they're carrying with them," Aang continued. "There are so many marching up to the mountain. I blew some of them off, but they kept coming back. They don't need the Navy. They outnumber us already."

And then a massive block of ice sailed into the city, crashing into stone and obliterating a building. More followed from the catapults perched on the mountain. That meant that the portion of the city outside of the volcano must have been attacked already… they were being overrun. Soon, the troops would storm in through the main entrance. The Golden City couldn't risk shooting their own fireballs outside of the volcano … they might end up hitting the poorer townspeople outside.

"Do you have any ideas?" Fhuzaz asked hopelessly. Aang thought for a moment, but then something clicked. He seemed cautious, but excited.

"Are there any spirits nearby?"

* * *

Aang mentally cheered as Fhuzaz nodded and told him of the most spiritual place in the city. He began to lead them to the back of the Palace. Aang had a plan … he wondered what would await him there. Everything depended on what would happen once he got there. Was it a Spirit Oasis? Something else?

He needed to talk to Koh. Or some other ancient spirit. It didn't matter.

"Are you going to ask the spirits for some powerful spirit bomb attack?" Azula asked eagerly. Aang laughed.

"No, but some wisdom would be nice," he answered. She visibly deflated in response.

"Aang! Azula!" Three heads turned to Zuko, who was running toward them and shouting their names. "What are you doing? What's going on?"

"Where is my daughter?" Fhuzaz immediately interjected.

"I don't know," Zuko said to him quickly. "Chan gave up on the search. I don't know where he went … but there's no sign of her."

"You're giving up, too? What if she's in danger?" Fhuzaz asked aggressively.

"She's not," said Aang confidently. "Since she was kidnapped, they probably want to use her as a hostage or something. They might want either gold or the city."

"Gold is fine. The city, not so much," said Fhuzaz.

"We won't let that happen – but either way, they'll contact us first," Aang said. "She'll be fine until then." _There's something more important now_.

Fhuzaz sighed. "Ty Lee is very important to me."

"Well, you certainly gave her a warm welcome," Azula said sarcastically.

"I know," Fhuzaz said sadly. "Ty Lee has so much on her shoulders. She deserves so much more. Her responsibility extends past just the needs of the city."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked.

_This is it…_

"I will explain when we get to the Altar," Fhuzaz said flatly. Zuko and Azula nodded. Aang almost fell over.

"Where is it?" Azula asked. "_What_ is it?"

As soon as Azula asked her question, a grand, golden door became visible to them. It was inlaid with glittering rubies and sunstones, and etched runes dictating an ancient man surrounded by two dragons, blowing fire from their maws. Three cylindrical tubes spouted from the door.

It was a lock.

And firebending was the key.

Aang, Azula, and Fhuzaz seemed to think of this with a shared mind. And, as one, they all moved to blow fire into the tubes. Slowly, the door began to grind open, and the sight they saw elicited three gasps.

The first thing that dominated their view was a T-shaped structure, except that it was _enormous_. It was actually a grand, steep staircase with walkways on the top that led into two opposite tunnels. On the floor, at the base of the stairs, was a series of watery canals that coiled around the middle, then spread outwards. Standing in the middle, Aang realized that the water formed the shape of the sun, if it were to be viewed from above.

"This is the Dragon Altar," Fhuzaz told them. And then it hit the airbender – this was the location of the last two dragons in his world.

"Are there really dragons here?" Azula looked around eagerly, as if one of them were to pop out at her.

"Yes… the last two," Fhuzaz stated. "The rest were killed at the beginning of the war, fighting with the firebenders on the front lines."

"Why are firebenders so close to the dragons?" Azula asked. "I saw murals of them _all _over town."

"Firebenders originally learned from the dragons, Azula," Aang said, remembering that tidbit of information.

"They admired their majesty and inner strength and made it their own," Fhuzaz added.

"So where are they?" Azula asked grudgingly.

"In their tunnels, obviously," Zuko stated. He turned to Fhuzaz. "So what were you saying about Ty Lee…?" He seemed slightly afraid to ask.

The High Chief sighed. "She has a terrible responsibility on her shoulders… one I would not like to see carried out." Aang held his breath. "When she was born, she was terribly sick. We knew she wasn't going to live." It was _coming_. "She was our youngest daughter of seven, and we were deeply saddened by the news… The Fire Sages told us to offer her body to Agni, the First Dragon living in the sky and the sun. She was placed on top of this altar."

Aang, Zuko, and Azula were silent.

"Then, to our astonishment, the two dragons burst from their lairs and flew in circles around her," Fhuzaz said. "We didn't know what was happening. We were afraid to go and retrieve the baby. And suddenly, they perched on the sides of the altar… and blew fire at my daughter." Zuko's eyes were wide. Azula was indifferent. Aang expected something like that. "We thought they burned her to a crisp as punishment…but instead, the fire seemed to be life-giving. They rejuvenated her and gave her the strength to overcome her sickness.

"Now, Ty Lee literally lives with the spirit of Fire inside of her."

And that was what Aang needed to know. He moved to the center of the water-Sun and sat on the ground, pushing his fists together.

"Aang, what are you doing?" Azula asked, staring at him oddly.

"I'm meditating. I need to be in the Spirit World. I'll be right back. We don't have much time." He closed his eyes. When they opened again, they were glowing with the power of the Avatar Spirit.

"That was quick…" Zuko commented.

"We'll protect Aang," Azula said, half to Fhuzaz and half to herself. "We can't let anybody get to his physical body, or he won't be able to find his way back." The heavily robed man seemed very interested.

"Go find Chan," the High Chief said to Zuko. "He should help, since he ran off earlier. With the Water Tribe forces in the city, you'll need all the help you can get." Zuko didn't seem too happy about it, but he acquiesced.

* * *

Zuko quickly witnessed the destruction of the Golden City firsthand.

The waterbenders stormed into the city, using all four of their water skins to rip down any opposition. And since they entered the city, more water was available to them. They were intimidating in their wolf-like armor. However, the Fire Nation soldiers rose up against them, wielding spears and swords and their element. Komodo rhinos clashed with buffalo-yaks. They were passionate and true to their name – they each carried a bit of the spirit of Agni.

Was Chan down there somewhere? Or was he hiding like a coward?

Were the other major players of this game present at the Golden City? Were Bato and Sokka there?

* * *

Aang's body was motionless and he was silent. Azula stared at the boy – his shaggy dark hair covering his head and most of his arrows, his glowing eyes, his clothes, so reminiscent of a firebender's… As she watched, she protected. And she was prepared for anything. With the sun on her back, she now felt that she could conquer _any_ foe.

"You don't have to worry, Aang," she said to him quietly, clenching her fist. She seemed to forget Fhuzaz was still there. "I'll protect you."

"You really think so, don't you?" Azula's head spun to the direction of the voice. She let out a small gasp of surprise and immediately took a controlled firebending stance. She should have expected this.

"I'm not surprised to see you, Sokka," she answered.

"I'll go find Zuko!" Fhuzaz said to Azula, rushing past Sokka unhindered to go get help. Aang was Sokka's target. Azula was just in the way.

The firebender was the first to attack, shooting rapid fireballs from her pointed fingers. Azula wanted to damn the streams of water all around her and Aang – it would serve to be her disadvantage. And Sokka took full use of them, calling up a wall of water to block her attack. It circled around him and returned at her, but she spread her arms wide and evaporated the attack with a wall of fire. The red blockade stretched into the sky, where it dissipated with nothing left to burn.

Sokka attacked now, running at her as he gathered water behind him, ready to send it in a rush at the girl. Azula could not dodge – Aang was behind her and the attack would hit him. So she simply rose to the challenge with a blast of fire aimed at the Water Prince, but the liquid swirled in front of him and blocked the blow. He sent it at her once, which was blocked, and then spun it at her again, which was also stopped with another wall of fire.

Sokka was slightly short of breath. "You filthy savage. You've found a master, haven't you?"

She simply smirked in reply.

She punched, kicked, and blew flames at him, but with solid footing he slid water across the floor, blocking every one of her attacks. They were extremely close to each other now. She had the advantage of close combat. Fire wreathed her fist as she sent a solid punch at the waterbender. He blocked the brunt of the blow with a watery defense, but the force of it still pushed him back.

Azula took a deep breath, feeling the power of the sun enhancing her strength. She shot a stream of fire from her right hand, but extended it and thinned it, turning it into a whip as she pulled it away from Sokka. She twisted and coiled it in the air, sending each concentrated lash at the waterbender. She had him on the run. She was _winning_.

It felt glorious … she felt powerful.

Sokka suddenly found time to stop, raising his arms and causing water to rush at the firebender from both sides. She surrounded herself in a dome of fire, protecting her from attack, but when she lowered it she saw ice spikes levitating on either side. They rushed in at her.

Regular fire would not be enough to melt them in time. A simple shield wouldn't protect her from the piercing attacks. It was feeble to try and protect herself.

But Azula wasn't the type to give up.

She pointed her fists at the clusters of ice spikes and forced as much fire from them as she could. The heat from the flames she was expelling overwhelmed her, but she needed more, _faster_, before the spikes could reach. She pumped more heat and more energy into the flames.

And, quite suddenly, the golden fire turned an electric blue. She was glowing brighter than any other fire in the dimming sunlight.

Azula smirked again. The ice spikes were obliterated.

She shot a torrent of the blue fire into the air, only exerting a little more energy than normal to maintain it, and dragged the fire down to the ground, right on top of Sokka. He threw himself onto his back, summoning a large amount of water to dispel the attack, causing a hiss of steam to rise from his form.

Sokka was still able to stand. He wore a look of pure rage as he looked at the girl, his single blue eye narrowed to a slit. And then they both realized something.

Night had fallen. The moon was releasing silver light above, full and bright. Now it was Sokka's turn to smirk.

Water rose on all sides of Azula, storming out of the sun design, glowing ethereally with blue. She could not hope to combat Sokka's full power under the full moon. Before she could react, the whole torrent of water clashed with her and threw her against the stone ground, unmoving.

When the water and steam from her feeble defense cleared, Azula's head swimming, she saw Sokka standing victoriously over her, holding Aang by the collar of his shirt. He had won. As she was swimming in and out of consciousness, Sokka spoke.

"You rise with the sun. I rise with the moon."

* * *

Several hours later, well into the night, Azula awoke. The first thing she did, of course, was to search around, panicked. _Where was Aang?!_

Sokka had taken him… she had failed. The Avatar was taken right out from under her.

…She still wasn't strong enough.

* * *

**Author's Note: And that ends Part 1 of the finale of Book 1! Tell me how it was in a review, everybody :)**

**Part 2 is coming soon...**


	21. The Golden Siege, Part 2

**Author's Note: Here it is – the last chapter of Book 1. I'd like to give a **_**huge**_** thank you to everyone who stayed with the story. I love reading all your reviews because they always make my day.**

**So, without further ado…**

**Begin!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 1: Fire**

_Chapter 20: The Golden Siege, Part 2_

**Previously:**

Several hours later, well into the night, Azula awoke. The first thing she did, of course, was to search around, panicked. _Where was Aang?!_

Sokka had taken him… she had failed. The Avatar was taken right out from under her.

…She still wasn't strong enough.

* * *

Appa dropped down right at the entrance to the Dragon Altar with a crash, Zuko sitting on his head and Fhuzaz at the saddle. "Azula!" the boy called to his sister. She was on her knees, her hair cascading down her shoulders and dripping wet. She had the air of one who had been defeated. She didn't move at the sound of her voice. "What happened? Where is he?"

"Sokka happened," she finally said. "He took Aang right out from under me."

"Let's go," Zuko said, not moving from the reins. "We can still find them. Sokka can't have gotten far."

"Where could he have gone?" Fhuzaz asked timidly.

"The only place he'd be able to go – away from the city." Zuko looked to the north, past the Dragon Altar and out into the wilderness beyond. "He was forced into the volcanic fields. We can still find them," he repeated. When his sister made no movements, he shouted at her. "_Azula_! Let's go!"

"Don't you yell at me, _brother_," she hissed venomously. She twisted her body to stare at him. Zuko's eyes widened. The fire in her eyes and her frazzled hair gave her the appearance of a deranged person. It scared him.

"Azula," he said more softly. "Come on. You can get your revenge on Sokka. We have to save Aang."

Azula's moment of rage passed, and she seemed to calm herself. She clutched her golden headpiece in her hand and set her eyes determinedly. "Fine. Let's go." And with the grace of a cat, she jumped on Appa's back.

"High Chief Fhuzaz, you stay here. You have to be with your people. They need you more than we do," Zuko said to the Golden City leader. The older man jumped from Appa's back nimbly.

"You are right," Fhuzaz replied. "May Agni's light shine on the both of you," he said. Without another word, Appa flew off into the ashen sky and the dangerous lands beyond.

He had hope for them.

* * *

Sokka shuffled along on the rocky landscape on high alert. The Avatar, whose body was still glowing, was draped along his back, unmoving. This made things difficult for the Water Prince. The land around him was merciless and unforgiving, with rivers of lava and geysers of hot air all around him. The smoke and ash in the air was burning his eyes and throat. He didn't know how much longer he could stand it in this place. He covered his mouth in fabric in an attempt to make breathing easier.

He was prepared, though. He was _always _prepared. He knew exactly where he was going and what he was doing. The plan was to make it through the mountain range and volcanic fields over to the shore again, well away from the city. His grandmother had arranged for a ship to be docked against the island. From there, the two would rendezvous and make their way back to the Southern Water Tribe… now with the Avatar in his clutches. Sokka would finally end his self-imposed exile and restore his honor to his people.

Honor was traditionally a Fire Nation thing, but Sokka was only human. He was shamed, and he had to make up for it.

The only problem would be getting through the fields alive.

* * *

The Spirit World was still a strange place.

It was exactly as he remembered – just a big swamp. A big, nasty, disgusting swamp with annoying, rude, and troublesome creatures. And, to top it all off, he was totally without his bending.

Just great.

Aang disregarded the fact that he was in his Air Nomad clothing again – it always seemed to happen to him in the realm of the immortals. It was strange, and he never really thought about it, but the last thing he wore was a simple Fire Nation uniform, for his firebending.

He hated standing out these days. He supposed it came with constantly blending in to wherever he was.

To make matters worse, the annoying, stubborn white monkey was back again, wearing human clothes and prayer beads and humming to himself, deep in meditation, seated on his own strange altar under a wooden arch. Aang approached him, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"Hey, tell me where Koh is," Aang demanded. The monkey ignored him and hummed louder. "Hey! I need some help here!" He was _not_ feeling particularly patient today.

"Go. Away," the monkey said flatly.

"No," Aang answered in the same tone, folding his arms.

The monkey grudgingly opened one eye and acknowledged Aang, but a glowing will-o'-the-wisp fluttered by calmly. "Follow that thing. It will show you what you need," the monkey-spirit said, closing his eye again. When Aang didn't move, the creature spoke again. "Good-bye."

"I'm not an idiot," Aang said roughly. "Now tell me where Koh is."

Now, the monkey opened both of his eyes. "Hm. You didn't fall for that trick again. I suppose you're not as dumb as you look." He began to meditate again.

The Avatar seethed. "Now wait just a minute – " he shouted, but as he pointed his finger at the monkey, he froze. "Wait. What do you mean by 'again'?"

The monkey sighed. "This happened before, did it not?"

"You mean… you remember? You know about my other life?" Aang asked, surprise heavy in his voice. Then, he became angry again. "But how come Kuruk didn't know? I thought I was here all alone, but he was lying to me all along?!"

"I do not have time for this," the monkey muttered to himself, closing his eyes and humming again.

"Don't give me that crap," Aang said to him harshly. "You've got an eternity to meditate. You're a spirit. Now I want an explanation." He crossed his arms and waited.

"Come closer," the monkey said. Aang tilted his head at the strange request, but complied, stepping up on the monkey's altar. "Closer," the monkey said again. Aang bent down to the seated creature. Suddenly, he was hit very hard on the head with some sort of staff.

"Hey! What was that for?!" the Avatar yelled, grimacing and holding a hand to the bump that was surely growing.

"You are annoying," the monkey stated simply. "You assume too much and you are too loud and distracting."

"_I'm_ annoy – ?"

"The Spirit World is no longer in balance," the monkey cut across his outburst. "Things that are outside my control are happening. My immortal life may very well end sooner than Apocalypse. Or, indeed, the Apocalypse may be upon us…"

"What's happening?" the monk asked, not expecting this bit of information. "Is this Spirit World connected to my world?"

"There is only one Spirit World, so yes," the monkey stated. "Do not worry yourself about these troubles – they are far beyond your duties as Avatar and you cannot do anything at the moment to help."

"Then why did you mention it?" Aang deadpanned.

The monkey rolled his eyes. "Because you were assuming things. You may, perhaps, learn about it another time." Then, the monkey closed his eyes and began to meditate again.

"Why did Kuruk lie to me?" Aang asked, sitting down and crossing his legs. For some reason, the End of the Worlds didn't seem to bother him much.

"You did not lie. You just didn't know the truth yet," the monkey said, keeping his eyes shut.

"What do you mean, '_you_'?" Aang asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You are the Avatar, correct? It is all the same spirit. Identities matter not to me."

"Who are you, anyway?" Aang asked inquisitively. "You're a strange spirit."

"That is a _strange_ thing to say," said the monkey. "You have met many strange spirits."

"Good point," Aang conceded.

"I am The Judge of Mortals, Monkey-King Enma, The Wandering Monk, The Omnipotent, Great King Enma, Yama, The Laughing Monk, and Sun Wukong… but you may call me Enma, for the sake of simplicity," the monkey stated with closed eyes.

"That's a lot of names. Isn't that a little excessive?" Aang asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You asked," Enma said simply. "I have many more names in many ancient tongues."

"Interesting. So you probably know a lot," Aang said.

"Indeed," said the monkey.

"That's a relief. I'm glad I don't have to see Koh again."

Enma continued humming.

"Can you help me?" Aang asked him.

"I hoped that telling you that much would scare you off, but it appears not," said Enma. "We are currently in Koh's realm. It would be polite to visit."

"Well, you're crazy, you dumb baboon," Aang told him.

"Perhaps," said Enma, humming again to himself.

"Well… since you already know where I really came from, then that saves me from explaining myself," Aang said. "I need to know who those spirits of fire are that gave Ty Lee a little bit of their life. They might be in danger."

"You are correct," Enma confirmed.

"Then who are they? What are their names?" Aang asked eagerly.

"They are Ran and Shao, the first pair of dragons, after Agni himself, who also taught the art of firebending to mortals," Enma explained quickly. "Ironically, they are also the last dragons, but that is unimportant..."

"Okay, I thought so," Aang said. He began to get up and somehow return to the natural world, but he was stopped by Enma's further words.

"You're leaving? Hm. And I still had more to say. Strange how you leave when I finally _want_ to say something else," the monkey mused. Aang didn't move, waiting for him to finish.

"_Well_?" Aang urged him. "Hurry. I don't have much time left!"

Enma sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ran and Shao are not the spirits of fire … they are the spirits of the two aspects that make up fire."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked, straightening.

"Ran is life, and his mate, Shao, is destruction. Together, they weave an eternal dance that makes up the two aspects of firebending," Enma explained. "They were the ones to teach the art to your race, after all." Enma hummed out a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. "The spirit of destruction is inside your friend. Shao is in danger. That waterbender plans to take away the destructive powers of firebending, so the ultimate weapon of his enemies is rendered useless.

"I think you know the result of what would happen," Enma finished.

Aang clenched his fists. "Okay, then I need to get out of here. I don't know how much time I have left." Aang turned again to leave.

"I am surprised, young Avatar," Enma spoke, freezing him in place again, "that you are not at this moment asking how you might return home." The monkey opened up one eye again and observed him closely.

"That's not important right now," Aang said after a moment. "All I need to do now is return to the natural world. How?"

Enma smirked. "Friends are here to guide you back."

And suddenly, a murky shape took form in the water and a black and white figure emerged from the trees. It was the Painted Lady and Hei Bai.

"Hey, you two," Aang greeted the spirits with a smile. The woman-spirit offered one back, while the forest spirit offered a low growl.

"Good luck, Aang," the river spirit said softly, enveloping him with water. He felt his consciousness leaving him as her face made him think of Katara.

He was returning back to the natural world, the place where the Water Tribe ruled and he was siding with his previous enemies.

However, he did not find that he minded much. He needed to help them. They were his friends, and they needed him _now_.

* * *

"Finally," said Enma, returning back to his meditation without distractions. However, Hei Bai morphed into his monster form again and blasted him with sonic rays. The Painted Lady laughed delicately.

* * *

Gigantic balls of ice and floods of water crashed into the ornate buildings of the Golden City as the nighttime siege continued. The waterbending soldiers had entered the city long before and easily found sources for their bending once inside. Firebenders met them at every turn, protecting their home with the passion and skill they were known for.

Jeong Jeong was at the forefront of the attack, fighting off hordes of waterbenders with enormous walls of fire that absorbed and dissipated every attack directed at him. Surrounding him completely was a raging inferno that remarkably did not harm any of the buildings around him, a testament to his astounding control over his element.

However… it wasn't enough. The waterbenders had the advantage of night on their side.

Elsewhere in the city, Bato, a group of his soldiers, and Ty Lee were out in the open, now that the waterbenders were ravaging the city. He was trying – unsuccessfully – to find the Dragon Altar … but there was no mention of it on any Golden City maps he scoured. A cold smirk lit up his face as he turned to Ty Lee, who was currently entertaining herself by attempting to wrap her own braid around her head with bound hands. All she succeeded in doing was twisting her head erratically.

"Princess!" Bato called to her.

"What do you want now?" she whined.

"You will show us where the Dragon Altar is," he ordered.

"What for?" she asked inquisitively. Another idea occurred to Bato.

"Well… because I heard a rumor many years ago that some dragons still existed there. They've always been my favorite creatures and I _dearly_ wanted to see them," he said venomously.

"Oh, okay. Well in that case, let's go!" the girl said excitedly. "But… You're gonna have to untie my legs so I can show you the way."

"Don't count on it," Bato growled.

* * *

High Chief Fhuzaz looked over his city as it was laid siege with a mournful expression on his face. His last daughter was down there somewhere … and she was possibly in danger. He was constantly administering orders to his men, but he was forced to remain cooped up in the Palace instead of go out onto the battlefield with his soldiers.

The ground was rumbling. Ran and Shao were angry and stirring, their sleep disturbed.

He hoped that the ancient creatures weren't released this day.

* * *

"I can't see a _thing_ through all this ash and smoke!" Azula and Zuko's search for Aang and Sokka was not going well, as the volcanic fumes were starting to have effects on them, too. They were forced to cover their mouths and noses with their shirts. "We have to keep looking!" Azula said with conviction, as if trying to convince herself.

Appa growled loudly. He, too, was in pain. But he also wanted to find Aang.

As Azula was scanning the ground below, she was distracted by a bright, slightly blue light that shone overhead. Both she and her brother turned their eyes to the sky, seeing a streak of light pass and throw itself into a cave some distance away. "That must've been Aang!" Azula said at once.

* * *

Sokka had long since closed the Avatar's eyes, as he felt that the glowing balls were staring at him. Now, he almost appeared to be sleeping – but he was bound tightly, just in case.

The two had taken some form of shelter in an old, inactive vent in the side of the mountain, safe for now from the poisonous fumes from outside. He did not know when his lungs would be clear enough to emerge again… and that made him angry. He punched the cave wall and was only rewarded with bruised knuckles.

"_How come my plans never work?!_" he roared, adding a kick for good measure. There was always something interfering – something totally out of his control, always sent to oppose him. "My sister … She never failed. She's a fighter, yeah, but despite the trouble she causes, she's favored by father." Sokka snorted. "She's a waterbending _prodigy_… I'm barely even a master."

"_My father says she was born lucky. He says I was lucky to be born."_

Sokka halted in his tirade to the Avatar, frozen by the thoughts that entered in his head out of nowhere. Now where did _that_ come from? His father … he never said that. So lost in his own mind, he didn't notice the Avatar sitting up behind him.

"Hey, Sokka!" Aang yelled. The Prince turned to him, seeing a sort of wry grin. As soon as the waterbender moved, a huge burst of wind was expelled from the younger boy's lungs. Sokka was thrown outside, skidding against the rocky ground. He stood quickly, putting a hand on his machete as the Avatar comically hopped out of the vent. This time, the boy blew fire from his mouth, and the waterbender rolled to the side to avoid getting hit. He almost rolled into a geyser of hot air.

"You won't be able to escape that easy," Sokka said sharply, narrowing his one remaining eye. As he said those words, he was forced to dodge a blast of fire from the sky. When he turned to look, the Avatar's firebending friend was seated on the back of the bison, which growled in greeting. "You back for a rematch?" Sokka called to her, once she landed on the ground before the bison. He wasn't quite prepared for this – he was forced to use his drinking water against her.

"Trust me, it's not going to be much of a rematch, Sokka," she answered, smirking. She thrust her whole body forward into the attack, unleashing a blast of orange fire from her knuckles. The concussive attack knocked him backward, colliding his head with a rock. He knew no more.

Zuko was already by Aang's side, cutting away the rope that bound him. Once freed, Aang walked over to Sokka and lifted the Prince's unconscious form onto his back.

"What are you doing?" Azula demanded rather than asked.

"We're not leaving him here to die," Aang answered plainly. She crossed her arms in response and leapt back onto the bison. Zuko didn't argue.

"_Yeah, this makes a lot of sense. Let's bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us!"_ A voice resounded in Zuko's head.

"Who said that?" the swordsman asked Aang and Azula.

"Who said what?" Aang responded.

"N…Nevermind," Zuko said, giving a light shake of his head. "Let's go back to the city."

* * *

"That way!"

"Which way?"

"_That_ way! No, no, not left! Up those stairs!"

"Well, if you could be more _specific_…" Bato growled. The girl on the shoulders of one of his men was _really_ starting to annoy him. He had to find and slay the dragon fast, before daybreak, when the firebenders would be able to retaliate with their full strength.

"Well, if my hands were free, I'd be able to _point_," Ty Lee argued. "But _noooo_. I have to stay bound." Each step jarred Ty Lee as her captors ran. She, like all the others, was looking ahead with determination in their eyes. Quickly, they came upon the Palace, and Ty Lee set her jaw.

"The _Palace_? Why did you bring us here?" Bato yelled, turning to the Princess.

"The dragons are near the Palace, dum-dum," Ty Lee returned. And suddenly, she began to shout. "HEY! HEY! SOMEONE HELP!" She was silenced from saying anything further, but Palace guards began appearing. The Princess smirked – her plan had worked.

"You stupid wretch," Bato seethed. "You were leading us into a trap all along!"

"Uh-huh," she said with a wide smile. "Did you think I was _that _stupid?" But as the guards surrounded them, Bato lifted the girl with one hand and held his machete under her throat with the other.

"Make one more move and your precious Princess will be killed," Bato said confidently to the guards. The High Chief himself forced his way through the crowd.

"Ty Lee!" Fhuzaz shouted. Bato's machete prevented her from saying anything else, as the cold metal was pressed against her neck.

"You will lead me to the two dragons or the girl will die," the Admiral threatened.

"Dad! Don't! I'd _gladly_ die for my people!" Ty Lee yelled. Fhuzaz was conflicted. Would he sacrifice his people – or his daughter?

"Come," Fhuzaz said finally, defeated. Bato smirked, guiding Ty Lee along, flanked by his soldiers.

"Leave your men behind," Bato clarified as they moved. Fhuzaz motioned for his soldiers to stay, and the High Chief guided them there himself.

They came upon the ornate golden door that served as the entrance to the Dragon Altar, which could only be opened by firebending. Fhuzaz unsealed the doors and continued, presenting to them the glorious scene of the watery sun and the dragon steps – the scene of Bato's victory. The door was sealed behind them to keep anyone else out.

"Where are the dragons?" Bato asked Fhuzaz. "If this is another ambush – "

"It is no ambush," Fhuzaz said quietly. "The dragons will appear once you climb the steps and stand upon their altar…"

"Good. Your usefulness has been spent," Bato said, giving him a swift hit in the temple with the bone handle of his machete. The High Chief promptly fell to the ground, unconscious. Bato turned to his small team of soldiers. "You have all done well. Stay here and stand guard." He turned toward the imposing stairs… intending to make the climb himself. He dropped Ty Lee at his feet, who landed with a muffled cry of pain. Every step Bato took symbolized his ascension – not only to the altar, but his absolute rise in power. He reveled in the glory.

A loud, low groan rung out in the air, causing Bato's and everyone else's heads to turn to the noise. Bato was halfway up the steps… and he cursed.

The Avatar was here.

The boy leapt from his bison's head before it hit the ground, drawing his sword and knocking away all of Bato's soldiers with a shockwave of air. Even Ty Lee tumbled, but since she was already on the ground she didn't go far. He swung his black blade and cleanly cut through her binds, freeing the girl. She stretched her limbs.

"_Finally_," Ty Lee groaned, flexing her sore muscles. By this time, Appa landed, and Zuko jumped from the saddle eagerly with his own swords drawn.

"Azula, stay up there!" Aang shouted to the firebender. "Watch_ him_! Don't let him be taken!" She knew full well who _he_ was.

The girl rolled her eyes, but grudgingly accepted the offer. The Water Prince was unconscious through their whole journey back, and for some reason, Aang wanted to keep him. She did not agree … but he strictly told her to listen to him. She supposed it would deal a major blow to the enemy – the Water Nation. Sokka was currently hidden under a blanket.

Aang ran to the base of the staircase and swung his sword in an overhead arc, releasing blades of air in the wake of his weapon. None of them reached far enough to hit Bato, who continued running. As Aang was about to follow, a pink blur sped by him and bounced up each stair with astounding skill and balance, determined to stop the waterbender herself. Aang followed, albeit at a slightly slower pace – he left his glider on Appa, and there was no time to go back and get it now.

Bato was almost at the top, followed closely by Ty Lee and then Aang.

"Bato! Stop!" a voice shouted hoarsely, managing to reach them even from their altitude. The waterbender turned and coldly regarded the new appearance.

"Lady Kanna, what a pleasant surprise," he said silkily. He formed a wall of water and held it directly below him on the staircase, preventing Ty Lee from reaching him. She couldn't even jump over it.

However, Aang could.

He reached Ty Lee's height in no time, and, giving her a quick glance, he pushed himself upward with a fierce wind, and changed his direction and propelled toward Bato with a burst of fire from his feet. He drew back his sword, ready to swing, but water coiled around him from behind and flung him backwards, straight through to the open air, where he fell, _fell, fell…_

In midair, Aang frantically wheeled his arms, generating wind resistance that slowed his fall, landing on a cushion of air. He was safe – but back where he started. He looked up at Bato and Ty Lee.

"WHATEVER YOU DO TO THOSE DRAGONS, I'LL UNLEASH ON YOU _TENFOLD_!!" Kanna bellowed. Bato, unheeding her words, finally reached the top of the Dragon Altar.

They waited.

The waterbender spread his arms wide at the top, as if encompassing the entire world and the spirits in his grasp. "Ran! Shao!" he roared. "Come and meet your _destiny_!"

As if answering his call, two long, serpentine forms shot from the tunnels on either side of him, wearing ferocious faces, tremendous wings, and piercing yellow eyes. One was the color of the water and the sky … of azure and blue fire … and the other was ruby-red, of crimson fire and blood, and the dawn sky, which was lighting up behind them. Together, they divulged all their majesty, flying, soaring, _swimming_ through the air, the last of their kind. Life and Destruction. Ran and Shao. The two sides of firebending, revealed in all their glory.

They twisted and coiled around the stairs and Bato, conjuring great winds that ruffled both him and Ty Lee. The Princess and everyone below her gasped in awe – it was not often that the two true Firebending Masters came out of their lairs. Bato used the water from his wall and twisted it, condensing the water into one long lance of ice. He aimed carefully, following the path of the blue dragon, Shao. She circled, ever so slowly, observing the waterbender carefully with one of her serpentine eyes – as if resigned to her fate. He pulled back the lance, ready to throw…

And he was tackled from behind by the form of Ty Lee, who had no time to attack his chi points. The two rolled and brawled perilously close to the edge of the Altar. But before she could disable him, he managed to attack her with a jet of water … forcing her over the edge.

"TY LEE!" Zuko howled at the top of his lungs. Aang circled around the great staircase at the speed of wind, planning to do whatever he could to save her life, but saw her still, hanging on to the top of the Altar with all the strength she could muster.

And then, Bato threw his lance, aiming for the weakness in the blue scales … her underside. Her heart.

The ice pierced the dragon, spouting shockingly black blood. Shao gave out a loud wail, echoing piercingly over the valley and throughout the city. She seemed to fall slowly – everyone was frozen, unable to react. Finally, she crashed against the ground, right at the base of the staircase, spilling the basins of water and their contents all over the place.

* * *

Outside in the Golden City, the battle still raged. Fire soldiers were combating their enemies with weapons, but some who used firebending were still standing.

Jeong Jeong was one of those people, coming face-to-face with half a dozen waterbenders. He calmly regarded them and shot a jet of fire from his fists, continually blasting and covering them all.

But… it seemed to do no damage, as if it were no more than a warm breeze. The cringing soldiers realized that their life was spared by some unseen force, and continued attacking.

This was happening to firebenders all around the globe.

* * *

Kanna sprang into action, displaying surprising strength and skill for a woman who was thought to be forbidden to fight. Water from the sun-shaped basins reached out for her, and she gladly pulled it in, surrounding herself in it and utilizing the Octopus form to grab all of Bato's private soldiers and slam them against the ground. The dragon and her wings seemed to take up all the space in the holy area. Her mate, Ran, circled the sky frantically around Bato.

Bato feared the woman's wrath. Using what remaining water he had, he covered his feet and slid down the whole staircase, calling up water from the destruction below which carried him over the dragon's unmoving form. Kanna was about to give chase, but Aang stopped her with a request.

"Please… We need you to heal the dragon for us," Aang pleaded. He soared over Shao's form himself and circled around the back of the Altar, seeing Ty Lee still hanging on for her life. "Ty Lee! Let yourself fall! I'll catch you!"

The girl rapidly felt the strength leaving her fingers, which were pale white. She looked fearfully below her, seeing the speck on the ground that was Aang. It was such a far drop… but she didn't have much time left either way. She'd be forced to let go by her own body.

And fall it did.

The wind screamed past her as she descended, giving out a long, drawn out cry. And somehow, the wind seemed to be getting stronger, ripping her hair straight up, and perhaps even slowing her fall…

And she was surprised when she landed on something soft, causing her to bounce off of it. And she flew rather ungracefully into someone's arms, causing her and the other person to topple over painfully. She looked at the person who she was now crushing beneath her. "Aang!" she shouted joyfully, hugging him as tightly as she could. Aang was solemn as the air cushion he used to catch her dissipated, looking past the girl at the form of the fallen dragon.

The distressed red dragon, Ran, finally made a new movement, shooting off into the city. Revenge was in its cry.

He had failed again… and now, Ty Lee would be the one to pay the price, by giving up her own borrowed life…

* * *

Absolute fury of the worst kind gripped the Dragon-Lord as he swooped down onto the city, his eyes burning, giving him a shade of only red. Bestial instincts took over completely, but the majestic creature somehow managed to differentiate between the Sun Warriors – the ones who worshipped his kind – and the enemies.

Rip. Burn. _Kill_.

Ran, who commonly symbolized warmth and life, was unleashing complete destruction on the moon-worshippers below, a terrible sight to behold – the very last sight of his prey as they died in anguish, ripped by his piercing claws or turned to ash in a storm of fire. Innocent civilians cried and hid their children from the gruesome sight, but hearts of sympathy reached out to the distressed dragon that had lost its mate.

The direct descendant of Agni coiled and soared high above the city, and the mountains, flying free for the first time in decades. It did not revel in the freedom… More blood needed to be spilled.

Ran set his serpentine eyes on the Water Navy fleet.

* * *

"All hope is lost…" Ty Lee mumbled sadly, falling to her knees in front of the body of Shao. The sapphire-colored dragon was unmoving. Zuko, Azula, Kanna, and Ty Lee were all mournful and terrified of the fate of the firebenders… but Aang was worst of all.

He had failed again. He knew what was coming next… and he couldn't stop it…

"You have been touched by the spirits," Kanna said in awe, pointing at Ty Lee. "Some of her life exists in _you_."

Ty Lee's face morphed into one that was dutiful. Solemn. _Sad_. "Yeah… You're right, huh?" And she stood up.

Zuko moved as if to intervene, but Aang beat him to it. "No!"

All faces turned to the normally calm, level-headed Avatar in shock. "I can't let this happen… Ty Lee _can't_ die!"

"Aang, there's no other choice!" Azula said sharply to him, but he could hear the pain in her voice. She had long since abandoned her post over the unconscious Sokka to join them.

"Yes… There has to be," Aang said sincerely. "Kanna… You're our only hope. Heal her!"

"But… She's already dead…" the old woman said quietly, resting a hand on the dragon's soft underbelly.

"_No!_ Quickly! Just try it, damn you! _Heal her_!" He knew this was coming and he _couldn't stop it_! His eyes were hot and his throat hurt as he shouted at the old waterbender, and without even realizing it, he let the tears fall.

Coming here, to this world… it was all for naught. He thought he had the chance to change things – but was fate irreversible? Was Yue meant to die? Was _Ty Lee_ meant to die?

Aang collapsed to his knees and sobbed freely, feeling defeated, worthless, like a _failure_… The sight of him made Zuko angry, who clenched his fists. Azula looked at him softly and averted her eyes, unable to watch him break down. Ty Lee felt her own resolve wavering at the sight of his crumpled form.

Only Kanna caught the glorious, but painful sight of the young boy suddenly looking forward – an otherworldly glow in his eyes and tattoos.

The Avatar Spirit had been awakened again.

The bridge between the worlds slowly stood and straightened – and for once, fierce winds weren't whipping the space around him. In the same movement as his rise, he calmly brought his hands closer to him, and splayed out his fingers. The water around his knees began to rise.

The boy threw his hands into the heavens, summoning up all of the water around them, freed from the basins and the rocks, lifted high into the air. Lingering droplets floated after the large mass, capturing the eyes of everyone present.

And then, the great being before them spoke, his voice layered with the thousands of spirits within him. _"Kanna, help me. Help __**us**_._"_

The mass of water began to glow.

It was a pure white, like the Avatar Spirit container's eyes and tattoos, shining bright enough to nearly blind them. Zuko, Azula, and Ty Lee shielded their eyes. Each shining droplet glittered like a star. The Avatar guided it to the dragon's wound, and as the healing began its long, difficult process, a delicate ringing was produced that was likened to music, though a soft and mournful kind.

Kanna joined the Avatar in concentration, laying her hands in the water over the horrendous wound. Her own small spirit was dwarfed in comparison to the mighty beings next to her, but it made her almost completely at peace. With this kind of help, the task in front of her did not seem nearly as daunting – the holy light made it seem as if nothing could go wrong.

"Look," Ty Lee gasped, unable to keep her eyes away from the wonderful sight, "She's breathing!"

And, indeed, Shao's form was rising and falling. She was alive.

* * *

Bato surfed on a platform of water as it dragged him through the city, away from all the fighting and _far_ from the dragon. He was focused only on leaving the city to safety, his mission accomplished – if his fleet was still floating, they would take the city in a matter of _hours_…

And suddenly, he felt as if he crashed into a solid, invisible wall. The water halted, throwing the bender riding it into the ground. Bato groaned and pushed himself up. Only a waterbender could have done that to him…

"_You_!" a feminine voice shouted at the man. Bato whipped his head around and looked at the person who dared challenge him, standing in the middle of the road several feet away. It was definitely a woman, with tan skin, thick, wavy mahogany hair, and _cold_ blue eyes. "You tried to kill my _brother_!"

"Princess Katara!" Bato exclaimed, stunned. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching my brother's back," she shot at him, swinging her arm. Ice needles shot at the Water Tribe warrior, who dodge rolled. "You tried to kill him – more than once!"

"Well, too bad! You're brother has been dead for _days_," Bato said venomously. "Killed by a bounty hunter he hired months ago."

"That was a set up… planned by Sokka himself." The Water Princess glared. "You're a weakling and a fool, you know that? He's alive. And I'm going to kill you for him." Puddles from recent rains shot toward the male waterbender from both sides, freezing in midair to deadly icicles. He was able to condense moisture fast enough into a stream of water, which was punched at the girl faster than the eye could see.

Anger in her features, the younger fighter dashed in the man's direction, drawing water from her pouch as she went. The rope of water twisted around the man's ankle and ripped it out from under him, throwing him to the ground. Bato snarled and picked up water from the ground, shooting more ice spikes at her.

She sidestepped, turning it into a zigzag motion, running toward him again, gathering water on both sides of her. It coiled in the air and rushed at her opponent, nearly breaking him with the astounding weight. "You know," Bato panted, "It's dishonorable for a man to have a woman fight his battles for him, custom-breaker."

"That's why he doesn't know about me," Katara smirked, continuing the onslaught.

* * *

Ran stopped his uncontrollable rage, feeling the life of his mate return to him. He unleashed one final victory-roar into the sky and disregarded the burning, melted fleet below him… and flew back.

As it soared over the city of gold, the great dragon spotted more water-people flinging their flimsy liquid into the air. Ran dove toward them.

* * *

"That's it, Bato. You've lost," Katara said darkly, straightening. She pushed her long hair out of her face.

The man was growling, trying to shake himself free of the ice pillar she locked him in. He was disgraced – beaten by a woman who was never formally taught to fight. "No!" he yelled, anguished. She crossed her arms, looking away… and into the sky. There, she spotted a fearsome sight.

"Bato!" she yelled, but she was too late, and was forced to dive out of the way. The crimson dragon swooped down on the middle-aged waterbender and plucked him off the top of the ice pillar, holding him in his great maw. The dragon tilted its head back, swallowing him. Katara winced, but remained hidden. There was nothing she could do.

Besides, the monster probably deserved it.

* * *

They were silent as the Avatar and the healer worked, still surrounded by the ethereal glow, healing the terrible wound of the blue dragon. They both had their eyes shut tightly, gathering their wellsprings of knowledge to the forefront of their minds, searching deep within. Zuko, Azula, and Ty Lee waited with held breaths.

And finally, the Avatar's arms seemed to shudder, and the glowing and spiritual ringing died out. Aang managed to let the water down gently with the last of his power, but he immediately collapsed afterward. Zuko and Azula were there to catch him.

He moaned. "I haven't felt like this in a while," Aang muttered, grabbing his head. The only other time Azula saw him in the Avatar State, he didn't collapse like this… but he easily used much more power this time. She hugged him tightly, resting her eyes, glad that he was safe…

"You did it!" Zuko was the first to shout in joy, punching a fist into the air, upon realizing the fate of the dragon. "The dragon is alive and safe … we won!" And he turned to Ty Lee and smiled just like her, hugging her tightly. "You're alive…"

And, surprisingly, Azula willfully joined in, too, grinning from ear to ear.

On Appa's back, Sokka popped up from under the blanket, still bound by the thick ropes. He seemed dazed and confused. "What's… going on here?" he mumbled lightly, his unscarred eye half-lidded.

Kanna shot her gazes at the other four children. "We can explain," Azula said, laughing to herself. She was too happy to care about the old woman's reaction.

* * *

The sun rose again over the grand city – a new day bringing healing and reconstruction. Townspeople set to work rebuilding their homes from the waterbenders' siege and even the dragon's attack, eradicating any lagging enemies from their city and cleaning out the bay of the wrecked ships.

Fhuzaz stood, looking over his city, his hands clasped behind his back and a smile on his face. His head was heavily bandaged from Bato's blow, but he, too, was happy. Aang, Azula, Zuko, and Ty Lee stepped up by his side.

"Well… We have to get going, soon," Aang started. "I need to find an earthbending master."

"I know," Fhuzaz stated. "You need to complete your destiny. Thank you, Avatar, for saving my city and keeping the waterbenders away. We owe you a great debt."

"Don't worry about it," Aang dismissed him with a grin. His gaze was taken by Jeong Jeong, who was striding up the steps toward the group. He looked the same as ever. "Master Jeong Jeong!" Aang called in greeting. Azula bowed.

"Master Aang, Master Azula," he said shortly, bowing in return. Aang's eyes almost popped out of his head, and Azula gaped.

"_Masters_?" Azula managed to choke out, shocked. "B-but…"

"No stuttering," the firebending teacher ordered. "You have both progressed rapidly – far better than any other student I have seen. You are hard workers who show fierce determination and worth, as well as the potential to grow and learn. You have been deemed worthy of the title _Master_."

"Thank you," Aang said gratefully, and they both bowed together. Aang then looked toward the horizon. "So," he said, turning to Zuko, Azula, and Ty Lee. "Are you guys with me?" he asked hopefully. "Our next destination is the Earth Kingdom… and after the dangers you guys saw here, well…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Azula said through clenched teeth. "Are you that unobservant and stupid? Do you even need to _ask_?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Aang asked her. Zuko stepped by her side in support and laughed.

"Wow, Aang. I never expected _you_ to be this dense," he said. "Of course we're coming with you … We're in this 'til the end. I thought you knew that from the beginning." Fhuzaz and Jeong Jeong smirked. Aang turned to the only remaining member.

"Ty Lee?"

She fidgeted with her fingers nervously, avoiding looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Aang. And Zuko, Azula…" she said quietly. "I think… I think that my place is with my people, now." As she spoke, she gradually sounded surer of herself. "It took me a while to realize it, and you guys helped, but… I'm ready to accept my position as Princess of the city. I'd give anything to them. I finally understand." She clenched her fist. "Sorry, but I'm staying here."

Aang smiled gently. "That's good, Ty Lee. I'm happy for you."

Zuko clasped both of her hands. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "Well… I can't force you to make a different decision, can I?" He sighed. "So… I guess that's it between us, huh?"

She nodded sadly. "Yeah…"

"It was never true love between us, was it?" he asked.

"No…" But she smiled. "I'm not going to get in the way of that other girl on your mind," she said deviously. At his shocked expression, she giggled. "I know about her, Zuko! I can see it in your aura. And I don't mind. I hope you're happy with her, whoever she is."

_Mai_… Zuko thought to himself, setting his jaw. He didn't realize it, but… Did she have _that_ much of a lasting effect on him, the few days they were together? He became concerned for Ty Lee again. "But what about Chan? I hope things get better for you…"

"Oh, don't worry about that," she said, snorting. "Daddy gave me the freedom to choose who I want to marry myself."

"Who?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"_Not_ Chan!" And she laughed again. It was infectious, causing all the others to join in. She wrapped her arms around Zuko in a tight hug, as if giving her last goodbye. A moment later, Aang and Azula put their arms around the two, and Sabishi coiled around their heads.

Jeong Jeong broke the moment of happiness. "What are you going to do about your young captive?" he asked, as Sokka was led over to them and Appa, bound in rope. Aang sighed upon seeing his former friend.

"We'll take him with us, just like his grandmother wanted," Aang said emotionlessly. Sokka didn't react – he had already known this. He was there when Kanna decided to leave him with the Avatar, hoping they'd be a 'good influence' on him, while she ran away to the Earth Kingdom to find some 'contacts.' He had not spoken since that moment, boiling in well-concealed anger for everyone around him, treating him like a common _animal_…

Aang planned for this to happen this time around, but he did not expect Kanna's ready rejection of her grandson. He wondered how it would affect the waterbender. Aang was worried for his former friend, and he subconsciously gripped the hilt of his black sword tightly. He hated doing this to Sokka.

As he looked to the south, toward the Earth Kingdom, Aang wondered how much his journey would change from his previous one, wondering what awaited them in the land of the earthbenders. The newest turn of events was pushing him and his friends ever onward to their destinies…

His next mission? Finding Toph.

* * *

Katara was currently residing in a seaside cave not far from the Golden City, staring over the ocean as she contemplated her next move. Would she follow her traitorous grandmother? Or would she continue to trail her brother, now that he was in the arms of the enemy? She knew she couldn't face them all by herself … She needed something, _someone_ new to help her in her pursuit.

And then she remembered – she was a Princess, and she had the support of the entire Water Nation behind her.

_Nobody_ stole her brother and got away with it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Whoo! I tried very, very hard to make this the best it could be, and I hope I succeeded in making it worthy of a 'finale.' Please give me your thoughts on it.**

**Well, now Aang's and Katara's next missions are known … How will things change from here?**

_**Find out in the next installment of… !**_

**Haha, just kidding. Book 2 should begin soon – I'll be able to get it done hopefully during winter break!**

**Happy Holidays, everyone! Be safe, be healthy, and enjoy the holidays.**


	22. Interlude 1: The Story So Far

**Author's Note: **This chapter will be, essentially, just one large Author's Note, mainly to explain…

**The Story So Far **

I know it's been a long ride, and judging from some reviews, I've realized that some of you have forgotten important events that have happened throughout Book 1. So, I think it's time for a complete summary of (almost) all the chapters.

Henceforth, Aang's own world, where the Fire Nation rules and Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko are part of his family, will be called the **Canon Universe**. The world in this story, ruled by the Water Tribes, will henceforth be called the **Distorted Universe**. Simple enough, right?

**(**You can imagine Avatar Roku's voice narrating, if you like)

In the Canon Universe, the war has stretched on for two additional years, but the events diverted around the Day of Black Sun. The Avatar still did not defeat the Fire Lord, and Zuko came to join them afterward (for slightly different reasons – the death of Iroh), but things drastically changed afterward. Azula and Ozai ordered the deaths of all the war prisoners – Hakoda, Bato, The Mechanist, Bumi, and more. With some help from a few more friends and allies (namely, the White Lotus Society), Aang and the others stormed the Fire Nation again, right before Sozin's Comet arrived. Again, they failed, and suffered even more deaths. The Fire Lord burned the Earth Kingdom to the ground.

Later, the Avatar Gang (and Haru), tried to stage their own coup of the city, thinking that it was possible since Azula accomplished it. However, they were imprisoned for their efforts, only managing to escape two months later with the help of Mai and Ty Lee, who finally decided to betray Azula. She had them killed for their efforts. As they were about to escape, the Avatar Gang even lost Haru.

The war continued. The Avatar and his friends were only able to free a few scattered Earth Kingdom villages still standing, but it was doing little good. In a completely hopeless world, Aang finally decided he had only one option left – go to the Spirit World to restore his Avatar Spirit. Once there, his past lives sent him on a new adventure to give him new experiences and possibly save his own world.

In the Distorted Universe, an unscarred, nonbender **Zuko** and an unskilled **Azula** find a bitter, cynical Aang inside of a volcano. They take him to their village, only to find that the Water Tribe was coming to invade. Aang learns that it is none other than Prince **Sokka**, his old friend, now with one eye and waterbending abilities. The shock causes him to go into the Avatar State, and soon after, Zuko and Azula learn who he is as they make plans to go to the Golden City in order to master firebending.

The three decide to go to the Western Air Temple, where Aang hopes to see if things will turn out the same way they did the first time around. There are some differences, but things are largely the same when he finds the body of a nun. Also, they find a new member – **Sabishi** the female lemur. Aang misses Momo. Meanwhile, Sokka confronts Commander Bato and loses.

Next, Aang decides to go to Crescent Island in the hopes of finding Avatar Roku to help him. Instead, they are confronted by the Roku Warriors, led by **Mai**. Aang confronts Sokka again, defending the village from waterbender attacks. Mai gives Zuko some training in the art of throwing knives.

On the mainland, Aang is surprised to learn that **Long Feng** is the ruler of a city in the Fire Nation. Enraged, Aang learns that Omashu had fallen several years before to the Water Tribes. Long Feng came to the Fire Nation to rule a city away from the war, but he is still the same man that Aang knows and does not rule the city well. The King tries to capture him, but Aang, Zuko, and Azula escape.

Aang and the others come upon another Earth Kingdom village, just in time for the Water Tribes to lay siege on it. Here, they meet a legion of earthbenders called The Stone Throwers, led by Tyro, **Haru**'s father. Haru himself is an earthbender who defends the city. Even though Long Feng started a colony in the Fire Nation, they are still not safe from the war.

For their next adventure, Aang, Zuko, and Azula come across a fishing village having spiritual troubles, which are caused by the Water Tribes polluting the water with their laboratory wastes. The Painted Lady, the enraged spirit, kidnaps Azula, so Aang goes to destroy the laboratory. While there, he finds strange things, but he succeeds anyway. He receives a vision that tells him to go to **Avatar Kuruk**'s island, where Aang learns about **Seiryu's Moon**, a second moon that has an exceptionally large orbit and comes to the planet very infrequently—his new deadline to defeat **Water Emperor Hakoda**. Aang mentions the Canon Universe to Kuruk, but he does not know what he is talking about. He promises to try and learn something from the other spirits, but then Aang leaves him.

Some time later, Aang and the others come across a large island with a volcano waiting to erupt. Aang tells Azula about the time before he was in the "volcano," simply citing to her what he once told Katara during a storm. However, different memories come to him of the Distorted Universe Aang in his life before the Water Tribes attacked. Aang learns that instead of running away the Southern Air Temple, Gyatso and the other monks succeed in sending him to the Western Air Temple. There, he meets a young girl named **Kherra**, whom he introduces to his old friend **Kuzon**. The three become inseparable until the Water Tribes attack upon the arrival of Seiryu's Moon. The nuns practically force the children to escape with the other younglings, but Aang, Kherra, and Kuzon get separated from the other children and wait out the storm in a cave. The three go into an uneasy sleep, but when Aang and Kuzon wake up, they find that Kherra is gone. She left a note which only said that she was going to stop Water Chief Seiryu herself. It also said not to follow. Aang did anyway, but was stopped when a nearby volcano erupted when he was flying over it on Appa, sucking him in while he surrounded himself in a protective Avatar State-induced sphere of rock and fire. Kherra's and Kuzon's fates are unknown.

When Aang and Zuko are sick, it is up to Azula to find a cure. During her journey, she is captured by Bato and the Kokkan Samurai, but is rescued by a Blue Spirit – which happens to be a Water Tribe girl, later revealed to be **Katara**, the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe.

Azula and Zuko decide that they are going to a carnival, and it would do Aang some good to come along. He reluctantly relents, and goes with them. There, they run into Sokka and **Ty Lee**, a circus performer. She decides to come along with them to the Golden City, though her intentions are unknown. She is with the Avatar Gang when they run into **Zhao**. Ty Lee also tries to delay the journey by having them run through the Water Gardens—a region under control of the Water Nation. Here, they meet **Pakku**, a Water Navy deserter who gives some training to Aang in the ways of waterbending before they are forced to part.

When they are nearing the Golden City, Zuko and Aang decide to learn the ways of the sword. They are trained by **Piandao** after Zuko fights through a sword tournament. Zuko is nearly a master when Piandao assigns him to train Aang, who is lagging behind. During the night, Aang sneaks into Piandao's estate and steals his prized meteorite sword in the hopes of giving it to Sokka, who he strongly feels that it belongs to.

When the four finally arrive in the Golden City, they are shocked to learn that Ty Lee is the Princess and that she is engaged to be married to Chan. Aang also finds that **Jeong Jeong** will be his and Azula's firebending master, but only through some prodding.

The Water Tribe attacks again, but this time Aang promises himself to make some changes. He prevents Ty Lee's death and the death of one of the dragons, but also learns some disconcerting things in the Spirit World from **Enma**, a strange monkey spirit. The Water Navy is fought off and Katara witnesses the death of Bato. Aang captures Sokka and vows to change him for the better, while Kanna reluctantly allows this and goes off to find some 'contacts.' Aang's new goal is to find an earthbending master, and he has only one in mind – **Toph.**

_The story will continue in __**Book 2: Earth**__…_

**Author's Note**: Hope that about clears everything up for you. If you have any comments or suggestions, please review. If not, don't worry about it.

This was meant to help you guys, clear things up, and refresh your memories. However, if something still isn't clear, ask in a review and I'll explain it the best I can. I know it can be confusing.

Oh, before I forget - some of you have been putting me on Author Alerts, but that is unecessary. I will not be starting a new story. For Book 2, I will simply be adding onto these chapters. The reason for this is that I tend to lose a lot of readers in the transition to a new story.

On another note, the names that are in **bold** are set to appear again at a later point in the story…


	23. Merge

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 2: Earth**

_Chapter 1: Merge_

_He watched his best friend, his __**brother**__, sharpen his machete, his calloused hands striking the weapon with a flint stone, grinding the bone and metal weapon to a sharp point. He worked with practiced ease and expertise – being born in the Water Tribes, it seemed to be natural to him. His face was hard and impassive, his rigid blue eyes set firmly on his tools. However, other than his eyes and his weapons, he didn't look Water Tribe at all._

_Like everyone else in their traveling group, he was currently dressed in bland Earth Kingdom clothing. He wore a nondescript forest green vest with white sleeves, tucked into his belt which had an ornate scabbard and a Water Tribe club attached to it. Strapped to his back was a leather case, which currently held a boomerang. He also wore plain brown pants, which were tucked into dark, leather, mud-stained boots. Like most Earth Kingdom men, his brown hair was bunched up into a knot at the top of his head._

_It was better to blend in than to hide out, as Aang always said. The group seemed to live by this rule._

_Aang was clothed in Master Yu's old school uniform, but with a bowl-shaped kasa hat that covered most of his face, in addition to his cloth headband hiding his arrow. Like all earthbenders, he was barefoot. Sadly, Toph was the only one with the luxury to wear clothes she was familiar with – as long as they were in Earth Kingdom territory._

_They weren't guaranteed safety in any country anymore._

_The two sat in companionable silence, being the only ones to remain in the camp. Zuko, Katara, and Toph entered a nearby village in order to replenish their supplies. Aang and Sokka stayed behind to protect their camp and keep Appa hidden._

_Surprisingly, Sokka was the first to break the silence. He had become quiet in the past few weeks, ever since Suki's very recent death. "Would you like to learn how to wield one of these?" he asked, referring to his machete._

"_What's to learn? All you have to do is swing it around," the Avatar answered, focused on his practice of sandbending. Sokka predictably took mild offense to this and frowned._

"_Well, what use is sandbending?" he retorted with a grin._

"_It has plenty of uses," Aang replied, getting jokingly offended. "It's just as useful as waterbending – I can even use the same style, but it's better if there's no water around."_

"_In that case, you can just use any of the other three elements you have," Sokka shot back. "Why you'd resort to bending _sand_, I have no idea."_

"_It's all in the styles _behind_ each bending art. With waterbending, I can defend and redirect attacks – sandbending uses almost the same principles. That's why you're not a bender."_

"_Still can't knock any heads with sand," Sokka stated, giving his club a quick swing, but because of his tired fingers, he dropped it on his knee, eliciting a pained howl. And for almost no reason at all, the two burst out laughing. Aang fell to the ground, clutching his gut, and Sokka did the same. It felt so _good_ to laugh, to be free of the everlasting war for just a moment. The two seemed clinically insane, laughing so hard for entirely no reason. These moments were rare – the war was tiring on their minds, wearing them down to tense and feeble shells. It seemed as if they had just cracked._

_After what felt like a good, long while, the two were able to breathe properly and just lay spread-eagled on the ground, staring up at the dusky sky. It was getting late, but they weren't concerned about the lack of their three companions yet. Stars were beginning to appear in the sky as it darkened._

"_Hey, Aang?" Sokka asked, breaking the silence again. "Do you miss …" He seemed to be thinking of a name, "… everyone?" Their happy moment suddenly vanished as if it never was, and the air was filled with a silent melancholy._

"_Of course," Aang said immediately. "I always do. I think about every single one of them." 'Them' was all their friends that had died… And it really was __**all**__ their friends._

"_I see them sometimes," Sokka stated blankly. "In my dreams."_

_"Me too."_

"_It's as if I was there for every one of them," Sokka continued, "As I watched them die. I can see their fear, feel my helplessness… The worst part is their coldness. I failed to protect them all. Yue… Suki… Dad…Mom…"_

"_Jet," Aang added. "Bumi, Haru, Tyro, Teo and his father…"_

_The list continued on as the two warriors named every single one of their friends that they had lost. Morbidly, they wondered aloud who was next._

"_If it's me," Sokka stated, "I'm hacking off as many heads as I can before I go."_

"_But if it's me, those guys are going to witness destruction like they've never seen before," Aang grinned. "A huge firestorm. Or I might just crush all the soldiers around me in a rock-a-lanche, or a blizzard…"_

"_Hijack an airship and crash it into the others…"_

"_Whip up some winds and blow them all off a cliff…"_

"_Suicide bomb them all to the heavens…"_

_They both sighed together happily. "Yeah… That's how I'd like to go." Like heroes._

_

* * *

_

Aang awoke the next morning, immediately undergoing his regular ritual of remembering his dreams. Every night they came – but for some reason, he didn't have to dredge up as much as he could from that night. The memories of the dreams weren't fading… it came to him easily. And the dream never felt so _real_. He could have sworn he was back there, traveling as a fugitive in the Earth Kingdom, with the rock against his back and the nightly breeze against his face. He even remembered, with stunning clarity, how when Sokka sharpened his weapons, Aang felt as if his teeth were being scratched. It was _strange_, to say the least.

Back then, they all seemed to have some sort of death wish. Most of the time, with all of their friends dead, they lost track of what they were fighting for. Katara was the only one with the will to live – and it kept her going. But, inevitably, she lost all hope of winning. She was the first to suggest giving up on the people who needed her. Who was left? Nobody blamed her for her thoughts.

Strangely, it was _always_ Toph who got them back on track, as Aang remembered before. She constantly beat them back into shape when they were at their lowest, in the dirt, but that was when she took up the reins and showed the other four what she was _really_ made of. She was like an army sergeant, pushing them to keep going, to never give up… She was their never-ending stability. She wasn't quite as motherly as Katara as she grew older, but she fiercely defended her family from any harm to befall them. But sometimes, it seemed as if she had the greatest death wish of all. Even the toughest of stones erode eventually.

Even the hottest fires flickered out.

Even the sharpest blades dulled.

Even the strongest winds slowed.

Even the fiercest rivers stilled.

Who was left for them to fight for?

* * *

Aang never thought he would feel so at ease on a Fire Nation ship. Like the ones back in his world, the theme seemed to be black and red. There were some golden decorations and trinkets in Aang's cabin, but the ship wasn't as grand or terrifying as the ones back home. The Golden City had a few ships of their own, but they were nothing compared to the Water Navy fleet.

Feeling restless, Aang sprang from his red satin bed and into the black metal hallways, feeling the now-familiar rumble of the ship's engines. It had been three weeks since they had left the grand city. Now they were heading south. Jeong Jeong was bringing some of his men to the mainland of the Fire Nation to help in the defense, while simultaneously dropping off the Avatar, his companions, and his prisoner halfway there. They would be departing on Appa this very morning.

The sunlight was warm on his face as he ascended to the deck of the boat, and he went to the ship's banister after giving a quick greeting to Appa and Sabishi. The female lemur currently had her ears wrapped around her, shyly observing the goings-on with her large, protuberant eyes. She clung to Appa more often than humans, including Aang.

On the other side of Appa, Sokka was scrubbing the deck on his hands and knees, overseen by a clearly delighted Azula. Ever since he was captured, Sokka was forced by the crew to do manual labor, constantly watched by Aang, Azula, or Zuko whenever he was out of his 'cell.' Sokka was mostly held in a cabin in the ship's tower, but he was originally supposed to be put in a standard prison cell beneath the ship. Aang fiercely opposed this, using the excuse that he was closer to water down there. Jeong Jeong relented.

Azula seemed to enjoy taunting and humiliating the waterbender a little _too_ much, but Sokka silently took it or outright ignored her. Curiously, he made no attempt to escape yet, but Aang did not doubt the possibility that he was coming up with a brilliant plan, under the likelihood that he had the same mental strength that Aang knew Sokka to have. Sokka was not bound – for now – because there was nowhere he could go on the ship, and when he was outside, he was _always_ watched. Otherwise, he was locked in his cabin.

"Keep cleaning your filth, waterbender," Azula snarled. She did not notice Aang behind her back. "Clean the filth that your people unleashed on this world. You know that you're responsible for the starving people in my country? Or the dust storms in the Earth Kingdom? It's because _you_ and _your _people always suck the ground dry wherever you go. It's despicable. You kill innocent people even without the war." Aang knew that whenever she thought he wasn't around, she'd throw all her anger and hate at Sokka, always speaking in clear, venomous tones. Ever since mastering firebending, she had become more like the Azula he knew – now, she wasn't just all talk, she had power to back her up. And she utilized it well.

Sokka kept scrubbing, dipping his sponge into a bucket of water.

In a fit of rage, Azula kicked the bucket at the waterbender, dousing him with water. He simply bent it off him, not even glancing at her.

"Look at me, you monster!" She pulled her leg back to kick him again, and even fire gathered around the tips of her toes. As she pulled back, Aang grabbed her ankle and she almost stumbled. She spun around angrily at the Avatar. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you from injuring him pointlessly," Aang stated evenly. His gaze was hard. _Don't cross me_. She pulled her leg free from the boy.

"Why are you defending him?" she demanded an answer. He simply shrugged in response.

"I'm the Avatar. It's what I do." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't let it happen again." She glared right back.

"Since when are you a self-righteous jerk?"

"I think you're exaggerating a bit," Aang said, sighing. This wasn't the first time one of these arguments had occurred in the last three weeks. "Come on, I have to tell you something," he said after a moment.

Most of Azula's anger immediately dissipated as she tilted her head slightly in curiosity. "Oh? The Great Avatar Aang is finally going to reveal another part of his mysterious past to me?" He didn't answer, but walked away. Hungry for more information on the boy, Azula followed, confident that the Water Tribe idiot wouldn't try to escape – there were too many men on deck watching him. Once they were sufficiently away from any prying ears (mainly Sokka's) Aang stopped and turned to the taller girl. "So? Why have you been defending him so much? Have you been secretly best friends with him from the start?" she asked sarcastically.

Aang laughed inwardly – she had no idea how close she was. "It's… kind of complicated," he said after a moment. "Remember, a while back, I said that there was something that I couldn't tell you about?" He paused. "It's related to that."

"Hm, and here I was thinking you were going to tell me something juicy," she said, crossing her arms. "Well… I've deduced what your big secret was, anyway."

Aang raised an eyebrow, and similarly crossed his arms, amused. "You did?"

"Yes," she said, absolutely sure of herself. "And I have plenty of evidence."

"Shoot," said Aang.

"First, I saw it in your eyes – you always look at me, or Zuko, or Ty Lee, or Sokka with a knowing glance, as if you know something about all of us that we might not, but it's mostly those three. Also, I've seen remorse and sadness in your eyes, as if you've seen things tragically happen to us. Judging from your terrible nightmares, this seems to be correct, since you seem to be reliving those moments." By this time, Aang's heart was hammering against his chest, his grey eyes wide with fear. How could she _know_ these things? "In addition, I've noticed a pattern – you seem to be _quite_ ahead of your game, as if you knew beforehand that certain things were going to happen, and judging from your intelligence level, you certainly didn't come up with some of your plans on the dot. You just _knew_ from past experience. You look at everything like you've seen it before. You react to certain things _quite_ unexpectedly, ranging from longing for Sokka to immense hatred for Zhao. You can't have met them before, since you've been stuck in that volcano for one hundred years. So…" Aang braced himself, his legs as solid as iron, unable to run away from her next words… "…I've deduced that you're a time traveler."

Aang blinked.

And burst out into laughter.

"That's got to be the most _ridiculous_ thing I've ever heard!" he roared, slapping his knee. "A _time traveler_? Is that even _possible_? Oh, Azula…" He wiped a tear from his eye. "You're a riot."

Azula jutted out her lower lip, narrowing her amber eyes at him, distinctly annoyed. "Well, you don't have to be so _overdramatic_ about it!" She huffed, spun around on the ball of her foot, and walked off. She yelled to him over her shoulder. "I'll get it one of these days, I swear to you, Avatar-boy!" As she furthered from him, she spoke in a lower voice, slumping her shoulders in defeat. "…I thought I had him, too…"

Aang stopped laughing at her back once she was gone, and immediately turned serious and broody. She had no idea just how _close_ she was. Was Azula always this observant? Or was he just stupid? Was he leaving _that_ much of an obvious trail? He vowed to cover up his tracks better… he was being too risky.

For some reason, he just didn't want them to know. Not yet.

* * *

As soon as the Avatar took Azula away from their captive, Jeong Jeong approached the boy. He was grieving in his own way, the old master noticed. He rarely, if ever, spoke to anyone, despite Aang's efforts to communicate. He did not know why the Avatar was so determined, but his efforts were for naught. Jeong Jeong knew exactly what was bothering the waterbender.

He was defeated, for one. Three other children captured him and forced him onto a Fire Nation ship, making him work and suffer like a slave. He was strangely prideful, for a Water Tribe warrior, and his pride was damaged.

Also, he was practically betrayed by his grandmother, someone who loved him and that he trusted. She let him stay with the Avatar as she ran off. Now that she was a traitor to her people, she was on the run. And she was why Jeong Jeong approached the Water Prince.

"She does love you, you know," the old man muttered. Sokka didn't look up.

"Who, that firebender witch?" he asked sarcastically. "I doubt it." And he continued scrubbing – was Jeong Jeong the only one who noticed that it was the same spot, rubbed over and over and over again?

"Your grandmother, Kanna," the firebender stated flatly. "She believes this is for the better."

"Whatever," Sokka mumbled, barely audible. "It doesn't change the fact that she betrayed me."

"View it as you will," Jeong Jeong murmured his assent with a barely perceptible nod. "You may emerge from this struggle a stronger person."

"How? By being forced to live with fire savages?" Sokka asked gruffly. He had no idea why he was even responding to this man, but his long-stifled sarcasm was coming to the surface in his anger – it was the only way he could hope to mask his true emotions.

"Perhaps," the firebending master said enigmatically. "Do not let your feelings consume you. Do what you think is best." Sokka didn't respond, but Jeong Jeong didn't say anything further because Azula was returning.

* * *

When Azula returned to her watch over Sokka, she found Jeong Jeong staring at the boy himself. The two were just quietly regarding each other, but for some reason, Azula felt like she was intruding. Sokka's remaining eye was cold, emotionless. Azula knew he still felt rejected and betrayed because of his grandmother – but she didn't care. Jeong Jeong was harder to read.

"What's going on?" Azula asked her master. Sokka averted his gaze and returned to his backbreaking work. Jeong Jeong didn't answer her – he just sighed and rubbed his temples, suddenly looking even older than he did already. Was the man getting weaker?

"It's not your place to know, _woman_," Sokka sneered, speaking for the first time. She glared at him.

"Shut up, you sexist bastard," she swore. "My great Nation doesn't have your silly tribal traditions, so you have no right to say that to me, your _superior_." Sokka looked like he was about to attack her, but she settled into a stance. Jeong Jeong shook his head.

"Be quiet, both of you," he said sternly. "There is no discipline in children these days…" Azula unwillingly obeyed her master, and for some reason, Sokka did, too. What happened between them? She joined her master in quietly watching the Water tribesman beneath her, thinking back to all of their fights against one another (and once, even side-by-side) as he toiled under the sun, a thin sheen of sweat across his face. As she thought about their fights, she remembered the one at the Dragon Altar, where she unleashed a torrent of blue flames for the second half of the fight. When she tried again, her flames turned red. She decided to ask her master.

"Jeong Jeong," she said to him, forgoing the use of his title, "When I fought him at the Dragon Altar, I used blue fire. I've never seen it before."

The older man seemed deeply disturbed by this. "Can you do it again?"

"No," she stated, slightly confused. "My fire reverted back to red afterward."

Jeong Jeong exhaled with relief, and his eyes flicked shut. "Good."

"What does that mean?" the girl questioned.

"You fought him more intensely than you have ever fought before," the old man explained. "So much that you were fighting with the intent to kill." Azula's eyes widened, remembering the thrill of the battle and her power-induced craze. "When that happens, a firebender's flame burns blue," he said after a slight pause.

Azula wasn't the least bit disturbed. "Can I do that all the time?"

Jeong Jeong sighed. "I don't see why you'd want to. That thirst for destruction leads some firebenders down the wrong path. Haven't you noticed that the spirit of destruction, Shao, is blue?" Azula nodded. It did make sense, after all, and the girl thrived on logic. "The true essence of firebending is life and harmony. Do not forget my lessons, unless you want your inner fire to consume your being."

She bowed. "Thank you, Master Jeong Jeong," she said, uncharacteristically polite. She turned and left, _quite_ intent on learning how to bend blue fire, despite her master's words. She did not forget the power surge she felt and the thrill that came with it.

Behind them, Sokka processed the information, carefully storing it away for a different purpose.

* * *

A grand silver Water Nation ship cut through the ocean waters beneath it effortlessly, gliding among the tides and redirecting the flow of the seas to propel them faster toward their destination. The ship was currently moving north, into the waters of the Earth Kingdom, having come directly from the Southern Water Tribe city of ice. However, they were not yet going into enemy territory – most of the ocean of the world was under their control. The Water Nation had an unmatched navy, after all.

Two rows of soldiers on deck bowed deeply as their Princess appeared, striding confidently down the path they had made for her. She was wearing simple blue robes and loose-fitting slacks, lined with silver, but she also had jewelry of bone and ice – the latter constantly frozen and ready for use as a weapon in times of need. Her brown hair was long, thick, and free, so unlike what regular women customarily did to their hair. Once the Princess was in the middle of all of the soldiers, she spoke loudly.

"Brave men of the Southern Water Tribe," she spoke, "You have all been called here to aid me in my mission – rescue your Prince from the hands of the Avatar, and capture the traitorous Lady Kanna." She paused for a moment. "Fight strong! Rise to the objective like a fierce wave, crashing down on all who stand in our way." Many of the men looked up at her and her rallying words. They felt the excitement of going to battle, not a simple retrieval mission. The Princess continued to speak of heroic exploits they would make, of their courage and wit, of their skill and abilities. She had a way with words, known to sway men to her desire. They were in awe of her power, which was so strange for them to feel of a woman. Because of Princess Katara, men felt insatiable urges to thaw the ice in her heart (for no one knew why it was there, but it was evident in her eyes) and women constantly admired her will and drive to make life better for them. Her people loved their Princess, and they would die for her whenever they felt it was necessary.

And that was just what Katara wanted.

"Some of you may feel hesitant about fighting alongside a woman," she continued, but many men shook their heads strongly. "Don't be," she said coldly. "We are just as powerful as the rest of you. If there are any objections, raise your voices now, and we will fight to see who is toughest." She paused for a moment, her blue eyes flitting from side to side. "Good," she said finally. "Well, then!" she shouted triumphantly, "Prepare to get your Prince back home!"

And as her voice was drowned out by their loud cheers, Katara spun around on the heel of her foot and returned to the inside of her ship. As she was about to open the silver hatch, her companion appeared at her side.

"You've really got them all wrapped around your little finger, Katara," said Suki, grinning through her white makeup. The Kyoshi Warrior looked over the men with her arms crossed, covering her chestplate. She was garbed in the dark green armor of her people, the last of her kind. Her auburn hair was trimmed neatly, and her slightly mischievous eyes seemed to change from shades of blue, to green, and even grey, depending on how you looked at them.

"Of course. I always do," said Katara, giving her a smirk of equal proportion.

* * *

Appa was finally loaded up and ready to go, packed with food, clothes (for Aang seemed obsessed with dressing up like Earth Kingdom citizens) and Sokka. Aang, Azula, and Zuko stood on the deck of the ship, along with Jeong Jeong and several of his men and women, ready to depart. Aang and Azula bowed in farewell and thanks to their Sifu.

"Why can't Ty Lee be here to say goodbye?" Zuko asked, not for the first time.

Azula rolled her eyes. "She can't leave her city again to go to our village," his sister explained to him again, with the air of speaking to a small child. Jeong Jeong and his people were still planning on returning to Zuko and Azula's village to help protect them from war and rebuild, and Ty Lee was forced to stay behind so she could learn how to be a proper ruler of the Golden City. "You're pathetically lovesick."

The old firebending master ignored them and placed both of his hands on Aang's and Azula's shoulders. "You have both been good students," he said. "Learn from each other. Keep on learning until there is nothing left to learn. Even then, don't stop. Keep your heads about you. The journey ahead is about to get even more dangerous." He offered his advice quickly and then turned to Zuko. "I have something for you." Zuko, interested, watched as Jeong Jeong offered him an ornate dual-broadsword scabbard, just like his old one, but much nicer. The man unsheathed conjoined swords with golden hilts, and red rubies in the pommel. "These were a gift to me from Master Piandao himself, but I never had a use for them. I don't know much about swords, but yours are aged and close to being unusable. Take these and savor them, Zuko."

The young warrior gaped, but quickly gathered his wits, accepting the weapons with shaking hands. "Thank you, Master Jeong Jeong." Azula frowned.

"Good luck on your journey," Jeong Jeong said, standing back as the three boarded their bison. Sokka was sitting in the saddle, his hands bound by thick rope, angrily glaring at them all.

"Say hi to Uncle Iroh for us," Zuko said with a grin, and he and Azula waved as the bison flew into the sky. As they soared, he twisted back into his seat on the saddle. "Well, it feels good to get moving again."

"Oh, _please_," said Azula, "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that extra sword training with the other soldiers."

"Guys, don't start," said Aang, sitting at the reins, as always. He felt a major headache coming on already… Steadily getting worse. It even got to the point where he had to clutch his head in pain, unable to repress a small moan that escaped his teeth. Zuko noticed.

"What's up, Aang?" he asked in concern. Sokka and Azula didn't seem to care.

"Just… a headache…" he mumbled, but they didn't hear him over the roaring wind, which was getting louder and louder, ruffling his hair. The pain pulsed through his head, his eyes blurred to the point where he couldn't distinguish between Appa's horns. Sabishi coiled around his head and chittered in concern, but her tiny sounds echoed like drum beats, and now even Azula was stirring concernedly. But he didn't hear them, closing his eyes and falling back against Appa's fur.

He was unconscious.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked. "What happened to him?"

And then his tattoos started glowing.

"The Avatar State!" Azula exclaimed, almost with a tinge of fear. Even Sokka sat up, looking ready to defend himself despite his bound hands and ankles. This was unnecessary, however, because the Avatar lied motionless, and no unusual winds accompanied him. "No… He's just entering the Spirit World," Azula realized. "But why? He didn't need to talk to the spirits."

But the spirits needed to talk to him.

* * *

An old woman oversaw the Princess, her light grey eyes nearly covered in wrinkles and her grey hair falling loosely. Her gaze was not lazy. In fact, it was far from it. Her eyes were piercing and she watched the Princess like an arctic hawk. She was the Princess' teacher, and she was deeply involved with her job. She was garbed in the clothes of a Water Tribe elder.

Katara was currently faced with four of her armed soldiers, though they clearly had no desire to hurt her. They were just her puppets in her training exercise.

Literally.

The waterbender bent her fingers forward, lowering them as she felt something akin to an invisible string connecting her to each of the soldiers. She bent forward, and they did too. Their eyes were wide with fear as she performed the deadly skill. Clearly, they were not expecting this. One blue-clad man went skidding backwards on his heels, swinging his machete at Suki, who was leaning against the balustrade fanning herself with her golden weapons. The man was unable to control his arm as it swung, but the Kyoshi warrior slid one of her fans along his weapon, gently deflecting it to the side and twisting underneath his arm, jabbing him with her other closed fan and sliding her feet against his, knocking the man to the ground.

The next man was literally _flying_ at her, levitating several inches off of the ground, swinging his own weapon awkwardly and stiffly. The third was sent at Suki, skidding on the tips of his toes, moving to impale her with a spear. From the background, Katara danced, lifting her arms and twisting her fingers as she controlled all four figures at once. While Suki was dealing with three of her puppets, she was currently entertaining herself with the last one, twisting his arms and legs grotesquely, trying to see how far they would go before breaking. They were trying to scream, but their mouths were clenched shut.

"That's enough, Katara," said her teacher calmly. All four soldiers immediately dropped to the ground, their breathing erratic.

"Yes, Hama," Katara acquiesced. "How did I do?" she asked, eager to hear praise.

"Perfect," said the old woman with a cold grin. "Bloodbending without the aid of the full moon is an admirable talent." Suki went back to fanning herself, calmly looking over the fallen soldiers with a triumphant smirk. "Now, we must speak about more important matters."

"My brother and my grandmother," Katara said with a nod. "What do you suggest?"

"A small, elite team," said Hama, her eyes flicking between the two.

"You mean… the three of us? Traveling alone?" Suki asked with a hint of distaste. She felt that an old woman would slow them down.

"Bah! Of course not," said Hama, waving a hand dismissively at the Kyoshian. "The two of you… and a friend."

Katara smirked and her eyes twinkled with excitement – another adventure, a quick one on the side. _Anything_ was better than being cooped up at home, and she took every chance she could to leave … which included donning the Blue Spirit mask and following her brother as his search for the Avatar became renewed once the boy was discovered. "I've got just the right person in mind."

* * *

"Aang, it's good to see you again," said an old, benign voice, echoing to him through the mist.

"What? Who's there? Where am I?" the Avatar asked the disembodied voice, struggling to see through the heavy mist. Suddenly, a tall form materialized in front of him, and upon seeing the man, Aang knew where he was – the Spirit World. But how?

"I am happy to see that you are doing all right," said Avatar Roku. Aang peered at him curiously.

"You said that it was good to see me again… What do you mean? You've never met me before," said Aang, eager to avoid another situation where Roku didn't know about the world where Aang really came from. Kuruk didn't – what would make Roku any different? Besides, in this world, Kuruk came immediately before him.

"I'm hurt, Aang," Roku said with a small smile. "Did you so easily forget your spiritual advisor?"

Aang's eyes widened with surprise. "But… It can't be you! Avatar Kuruk didn't know about me! I mean, about the world I really came from… How can it be you?"

"It is me," said Roku, spreading his heavily robed arms wide. "I informed you about Sozin's Comet. I was the Avatar who truly preceded you."

"How? What's happening? Did you bring me to the Spirit World?"

"One question at a time. I have a lot of things to tell you," said Roku, his voice slightly more stern. "Do not interrupt me – since you were not near any spiritual places, I had to drag you directly into your dreams. Because of that, this world around us took no form," he explained, gesturing to the fog around them. "Now… Yes, I have come with you, into this world, but only just recently. And it is because of you, Aang."

"What went wrong?" he asked.

"Well, it is not your fault at all, actually," Roku mused. "I came here rather on accident. Let me explain this to you. There are many, many worlds, many different dimensions that all run parallel to each other, occasionally intersecting at places of importance, which makes them spiritually active. All of these worlds revolve and spring forth from one world – the Spirit World."

Aang's head was spinning again. "Wait a minute… What are you talking about? There are even _more_ worlds? So this one isn't just a weird coincidence or a figment of my imagination?" He was under the impression that his past lives _created_ it while sending him here, turning the world into a reality.

"Yes," Roku stated. He closed his eyes, and the fog around them swirled into a myriad of colors, settling still after a moment like water. "Let me show you…" Aang suddenly found himself back into the mortal world, with Roku at his side. They were standing in the middle of a busy village. Aang was about to ask Roku what was going on, but he soon spotted _himself_, albeit a bald, younger, innocent version, running down the streets with an unscarred Zuko and Azula at his side. The person they were fleeing, however, appeared right in front of them from a side alley, shooting them with a bullet of water – Sokka. "This is the world you've been staying in lately, as it would have been without you interfering." The vision-Aang, grinning, leapt over Sokka and swung his staff, hitting him with a gust of wind from behind.

"But…"

"Wait a moment," Roku interrupted him, and the mist swirled again, and this time Aang was greeted with a vision of the same town. But now, a younger Aang was running with _Sokka and Katara_ at his side, facing down a scarred, banished _Prince Zuko_. Aang gaped. He remembered this moment… "That's not all," said Roku. This was his own world, and he recognized it well.

The mist swirled again, and now he was greeted with an image of _Azula, Katara, and Sokka_ working side-by-side, the former two with their bending against Aang _himself_. Air swept from his fingers, striking both Katara and Azula, and it hurt him to see himself causing pain to the people he cared about… Four unrecognizable Air Nomads appeared at his side, sweeping their staves at Sokka.

"No!" Aang shouted. The mist swirled again. He was almost afraid to look, but now he was introduced to a soundless scene of someone who was clearly Earth King Kuei facing down Aang, Zuko, Sokka, Azula, and Katara, all ready to attack the King. He stepped back, and a smaller figure appeared from the shadows – Toph. She attacked them all.

And that was how it went. Aang witnessed several combinations of his friends battling against each other, forming different teams and alliances, sometimes Aang was a villain and sometimes he was a hero. He witnessed the world as it might have been with different Nations invading all the others. Sometimes Mai, Ty Lee, Suki, Haru, Jet, and many other friends and allies were thrown in. He watched them all with a stony gaze.

"These are all different situations that might have come to be, but they are all happening at different times and at different places. You could have been at the core of any one of them," Roku explained calmly.

"What is the point of this?" Aang asked. He didn't want to see this anymore.

"It is necessary for you to understand, because something unprecedented happened…"

* * *

Zuko dragged Aang's unmoving body into the saddle, and he moved to the reins in his place. There was nothing to worry about – they would continue on their course to the Earth Kingdom until the Avatar came back from his spiritual journey.

With his one eye, Sokka did nothing else except for carefully observing the Avatar's firebender as she carefully watched his unmoving body, occasionally glancing at Sokka as if to say, _'You touch him, and you die.'_ Luckily, the Water Prince wasn't perturbed by such a threat.

He _could_ grab the Avatar now, very easily. The older boy was on the bison's head, currently paying more attention to wrestling a map to prevent it from flying away. The stupid little lemur (_Which looks pretty appetizing,_ Sokka thought) was fretting over the motionless Avatar and would be rather pointless to consider in his plans. Not even the firebender would be a threat – if she tried firebending, her flames would be swept away by the roaring winds all around them before they could even harm the waterbender. And the interfering acrobat was no longer even a factor.

With one quick movement, while the girl was watching the Avatar, Sokka made his move – grabbing the Avatar by the neck and pulling him close, in a position to choke him to death with the rope binding his hands. Predictably, the girl rose to attack before he even touched the airbender, but her fist of flames was eaten away by the wind, dissipating into nothing far behind them. Sokka smirked, circling his finger and creating a dagger of ice from the air, holding it in position near the boy's neck.

Azula wisely understood the threat and sat back, glaring venomously at him. "Looks like I got my prize," Sokka taunted.

"That was a cheap move," she said, gritting her teeth with anger. Zuko apparently heard the movements on the saddle and looked at the two of them, and then at Aang in Sokka's arms. He sent an equally venomous glare at the waterbender.

"Like that's not beneath you," Sokka noted. "That stupid firebending scroll incident comes to mind." Most of the battles between the two consisted of trickery, and in different situations, the girl sometimes surprised him and came out on top even without a mastery of her art. Now, she had the addition of power on her side. She was a worthy opponent, and he grinned knowingly while she continued to glare. "Now, you have two choices." He pressed the knife of ice into the boy's neck. "Let the Avatar die, or let me go free the moment we get to the Earth Kingdom." With any luck, he'd get the Avatar too. "It should be an easy choice."

"If it was up to me, it would be," Azula said, reclining in her seat and examining her nails. "I never wanted you here in the first place. Very well. Zuko, keep going to the Earth Kingdom," she commanded her brother. She had a plan, though it was one based on chance and not very effective. It simply involved waiting for Aang to awaken, since she could do nothing. If he woke up before getting to the Earth Kingdom… Well, they would be okay. If not, then Sokka would win.

Zuko nodded, and from the look in his eyes she knew that he had the same thing in mind.

* * *

"What happened?" Aang asked Roku with wide eyes.

"It should instead be said, 'What is happening?'" said Roku. "Ever since the other Avatar spirits and I sent you here, something else happened that we didn't plan. It was Enma and Koh who informed us of our mistake." Aang did nothing. This couldn't be good. "By leaving your own world and coming to this one, we have all affected the balance of _all_ the worlds."

"What do you mean? What might happen?"

"They are intersecting more than ever before," Roku said gravely. "Even the Spirit World is feeling repercussions. It is no longer in balance, and things will only get worse. To explain it simply, your own world is trying to pull you back… Crossing the boundaries into _this_ world in the process. I am one of the results. Normally, I would not be able to speak to you now. Instead, a different Avatar Roku would be. It is also why I was able to pull you into the Spirit World so easily."

"That… Doesn't sound good," Aang observed dumbly.

Roku shook his head. "It gets far worse. Right now, your home world is in a state of suspension."

"_What?!_" Aang bellowed.

"Do not worry. The other spirits managed to save them for now. Things can return to normal… but only once you are back where you belong."

"So take me back!" Aang ordered.

"I can't do that," Roku said sadly. "Not yet. The two worlds haven't completely merged yet, but they will… It is only at that moment that you may return home. But things might get dangerous along the way. You may see some… odd similarities with your home world and things manifesting themselves here. I do not know what the outcome would be, but the worlds will be interfering with each other more and more over time."

"What should I do?" Aang asked.

"Keep doing what you have been doing. Try to save this world from the war before the arrival of Seiryu's Moon. If not, if you fail… The balance may be damaged even further, throwing both worlds into chaos and, eventually, nothingness," Roku said chillingly.

Great. Now there were two worlds on his shoulders.

"I won't let that happen. I can't. I will _not_ fail again!" Aang protested angrily, clenching his fist.

Roku gave a small, gentle smile, slowly fading away into the mist, his voice backed by the thousands of other Avatar spirits. _**"We believe in you, Aang."**_

* * *

The glow of power in his arrows died out as he entered the mortal world once again, feeling a cold object pressed against his throat, as well as a constricting substance that was affecting his breathing. The tan, strong arms holding him stiffened upon seeing the glow in his arrows fade, but Aang's reflexes were faster, throwing burning waves of heat off of his body, melting the icy knife slightly. A barrier of air exploded outwards from his body, throwing the other body off of him. Quick as an owl-cat, he spun on Appa's saddle and took a stance, but Sokka was nearly thrown off of the bison.

The Water Prince settled himself back into his seat, recognizing his defeat. Everything was silent on the bison. Sabishi even froze.

"That went well," Azula said matter-of-factly. "That was probably the easiest fight with him _ever_."

"If you haven't noticed, there's not much I can do on the back of a _bison_ hundreds of feet in the air with my hands tied and no useful weapons," Sokka shot back. Aang grinned, and relaxed, suddenly feeling the strain of being in the Spirit World.

"What happened? Why were you in the Spirit World?" Zuko asked hurriedly, ignoring Sokka and Azula. Aang quickly thought up a lie.

"They told me about the Avatar State," the boy said. "I'm… Not supposed to do it too much. Bad stuff happens."

"Right," Azula said, crossing her arms disbelievingly. "This has to do with that thing you can't tell us yet, right?"

Aang grinned sheepishly.

Things quietly settled back to a semblance of normal, but Aang let Zuko drive Appa as he contemplated his journey into the Spirit World. Sokka went to brooding and Azula continued to glare at the waterbender. Sabishi curled in Aang's lap. Aang silently regarded them all, running his fingers along the sheath of his sword, its true owner sitting just a few feet away from him. He thought of all the changes he made, saving Ty Lee's life and capturing Sokka, hoping to change him for the better.

The stakes were higher this time, now that the fates of two worlds, and perhaps the Spirit World, were on his shoulders. He couldn't afford to fail.

It was still a second chance, nonetheless.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Woo, that took so much longer than expected, since this chapter kept growing and growing and escaping from me. I originally planned it to be much shorter. I don't think I've had a chapter that was so long and centered mostly on dialogue…**

**Anyway, most of you are wondering about the true nature of Katara, so I'll reveal it here. Not much about who she is is a secret anymore. She **_**is**_** evil in this world, and I've based her character slightly off of Canon Azula, but with many changes. This Katara is much more centered around her family, willing to do whatever she has to to keep them together. She is cold, but she holds family and friends closer than Canon Azula did. In that sense, there may be some good inside of her, but I thought there was good in Azula too, but she was mentally abused by Ozai all her life. Distorted Katara, on the other hand, outright disobeys her father sometimes. Just like in canon, she hates the customs of her people and wants to make women equal to the men. Throughout Book 1, she was forbidden from leaving the South Pole, but she did in secret, following after her brother after he found the Avatar. Once Sokka was captured and Kanna was revealed as a traitor, Katara returned home, only to gain permission to leave the South Pole and follow after them both. Her fighting style and tactics will differ noticeably from Azula. If you noticed, she does not use fear as much to control her men, instead rallying them willfully to her side – she's long since realized they make more powerful allies that way. Speculate more on Katara all you want. By the way, I hope I'm doing Sokka justice now, because I'm expanding more on his character bit by bit, as seen in this chapter.**

**Also, there was a small reference to "Avatar: The Last Firebender" by clockworkchaos in this chapter. Go read that story, it's awesome! You can find it in my favorites list. It's about another Nation-switch, but Azula, Katara, and Sokka are teaming up to defeat the Air Empire. That may not sound believable to some of you, but it's nicely explained and does become believable and awesome, and everyone is wonderfully in character.**

**The idea of the worlds merging was one of the driving forces of this story… And I'll admit some trivia – Hama was one of the first character switches I thought of, oddly. She was switched with Lo and Li, but her role will be **_**much**_** larger in Book 3.**

**Okay, enough of the Author's Notes. This is**_** way**_** too long. Please review!**


	24. The Cave of Two Lovers

**Author's Note: This is another chapter with fewer changes from the episode. However, this is mostly because of filler reasons… And, well, a fanservice-y treat, since this is wildly regarded as an episode with **_**tons**_** of shipping! Yay? Honestly, though, this was one of my personal least favorite episodes. Mostly because I hated the Nomads as much as Sokka. And by the way, I used their songs. I am **_**not**_** making up my own.**

**As another note, I finished this chapter all in one day.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 2: Earth**

_Chapter 2: The Cave of Two Lovers_

_Fear and loathing gripped his veins as Zuko was bashed aside forcefully, falling unconscious as he hit burned debris, springing black ash into the air. Aang went on the offense against the vicious firebender, blasting her with as little mercy as she gave the rest of the Earth Kingdom._

_After the Comet came, the Earth Kingdom was little more than ash and death… and only Ba Sing Se stood, though it was under control of the Fire Nation anyway. The Avatar and the Order of the White Lotus only served as a feeble distraction to the Fire Nation, which only impeded Ozai from unleashing his wrath on the eastern lands. Instead, they fought him in his homeland (and lost) while Azula was sent to do the deed against the Earth Kingdom._

_As a result, it was burned completely to the ground._

_Aang kept using the circular movements of the Dancing Dragon form, swatting aside Azula's fiery attacks as he imitated a real dragon. At any given moment, he was able to transition into airbending attacks easily because of the similar movements, and he used them to great affect._

"_Why are you still fighting?" Azula asked him scornfully, once she was a safe distance away. "There's nothing left to fight for! You already lost!"_

"_Not yet!" Aang shot back, stomping boulders up from the ground and launching them at her. "No matter how difficult things get, we'll always be here to fight back against you, Azula." She kicked aside one of the boulders and dodged the others, but glared in response to his words. "No matter how many of us you take down, one of us will take up the mantle and continue the fight." He attacked again, using a gust of wind to kick up a burnt piece of wood at her. "And even if we're all defeated by you…" He relentlessly forced her back with a charged blast of fire. "…Someone will take our place. The fighting will never end. You'll never win over the whole world."_

_Azula's visage displayed her absolute fury, jumping back far enough away to evade his latest attack. "You're a fool, Avatar! A dead, cooked fool!" Putting on a mask of calm, Azula began to slowly circle her arms, drawing on her positive and negative energies…_

_In response, Aang calmly readied himself for the attack._

_Lightning shot from her fingertips with the sound of an explosion, streaking for Aang._

_The Avatar guided it to his own fingertip, drawing it in closer to his body, absorbed by his left hand and down into his stomach. The power felt just as intense as wielding his own lightning, but this had the added element of danger. But he was not afraid._

_After passing it through his stomach, carefully avoiding his heart, he led the energy out through his right hand, sending it exploding back towards Azula._

_Amber eyes wide with surprise, she propelled herself to the side with her characteristic blue flames as it shot harmlessly into the sky. "Dear Zuzu taught you that little trick, didn't he?" the girl assumed, narrowing her eyes at him. "You're going to die today."_

"_Maybe," said Aang. "But whatever happens, this battle will not end until you and Ozai are defeated."_

_

* * *

_

"Wake up, Aang!"

Zuko only got a muffled groan in return, but he continued to shake the boy until he blearily opened his eyes.

"What?" he moaned.

"We need to get moving," Zuko told him. "I feel uneasy here." After a moment, he said, "And we can't get Sokka to wake up."

"Maybe he's dead!" Azula cackled, her voice further away than Zuko's on the other side of camp. Aang sighed into his pillow.

"Sokka's always like that…" he mumbled.

"What did you just say?" Azula asked inquisitively, coming closer to the younger boy.

Aang shot up, suddenly remembering where he was. "I said… Sokka is like a sloth-cat," he said slowly. Azula was skeptical. As Aang fully woke up, he scanned his surroundings quickly for any sign of danger (and sorely missed his seismic senses, which made that job much easier).

They were in the Earth Kingdom. The four camped on a barren, rocky area, closed in by unearthed boulders from a possible earthbender at a previous time. Zuko and Azula, who always woke up earliest, had a campfire going, and Zuko had put a pot of breakfast over the open flames. Sokka, as Zuko and Azula said, was still sleeping like a log.

"Good luck trying to wake him up," said Zuko, who had returned to tend the fire and the pot of breakfast. "We tried."

Suddenly getting a devious idea, Aang smirked and shuffled out of his own sleeping bag, picking up a long, dry stick from the ground.

"What are you doing with that?" Azula asked curiously. "Are you going to poke his other eye out?"

"No… Watch," Aang said, shooting a grin at her. Quietly and carefully, he tread over to the sleeping waterbender and poked him several times with the stick, and then snaked it down his sleeping bag. Pretending to be alarmed, Aang shouted out, "Sokka, look out! There's a prickle-snake in your sleeping bag!"

The Water Prince let out a very girlish shout and spasmed in his sleeping bag, attempting to get out of it as fast as he could in a wild and confused panic, disrupting Sabishi's own state of rest. Meanwhile, Aang, Azula, and Zuko all burst out into laughter at his antics. Once the waterbender finally accomplished getting out of his sleeping bag, he glared darkly at them all, unable to do anything with his hands still bound by rope.

"Aang!" Azula roared with laughter, clutching her stomach, "That's got to be the funniest thing I've ever seen! I didn't know you had it in you!" Aang's laughter died down at Sokka's angered expression and he just grinned sheepishly at Azula.

"Well, that was a wonderful morning greeting," Sokka spat at them. "I didn't know you were all so childish."

Azula sobered at his comment. "We're not childish, we just don't have a stick up our –"

"Guys," Zuko warned. "Stop fighting."

"Well, everyone," Aang spoke up, before things could escalate further, "Since we're in the Earth Kingdom, it's time to start blending in!"

"What do you mean?" Azula asked warily, turning her head only slightly away from Sokka to look at him.

"We've all got to wear Earth Kingdom clothes!" he said, trying to make it sound as exciting as possible.

"Why?" Zuko asked curiously. "I like showing that I'm from the Fire Nation… especially since we're somewhere new."

"It's safer to blend in than to hide out, as I always say," Aang explained. "It's dangerous here… more so since I'm a potential target. And that'll endanger the rest of you."

"No way, you're just being paranoid," Azula said, crossing her arms. "We're perfectly fine."

Aang offered her another sheepish grin. "Just humor me, guys. Please?"

Zuko rubbed his temples, sighing. "Fine, but where are we going to _get_ Earth Kingdom clothes?"

Aang grinned excitedly and jumped up on Appa, fishing through their luggage. Dramatically, he drew out clothes of browns and greens. "I took the honors of picking them for you!"

Azula raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you get those?"

Aang's expression quickly turned serious. "That's not important," he said, dead pan.

"There is no way I'm playing along with your stupidity," said Sokka, finally speaking up. "Why wouldn't I want you to be found?"

"It's either that or violent death by Earth Kingdom troops if you're ever found," Aang pointed out to him. "You're their enemy, and you stand out in blue."

"Give me those," Sokka demanded. His face turned to one of mock-innocence. "But I'll need my hands untied to dress myself properly."

"Don't count on it. It'll be fun to see you struggle," said Azula, grinning madly.

* * *

When they were all finished dressing, Aang stood back to examine them all. "Great job, guys! You all look like regular, everyday Earth Kingdom citizens and refugees!"

"Yay," Sokka said without emotion. "I've always wanted to play dress-up." Sokka was clothed in a sleeveless light green vest, lined with yellow and a matching belt. With brown pants and brown boots, he didn't stand out at all. However, his hands were still tied and he was weaponless… Aang realized he had to do something about the former.

"This is… actually pretty cool," Zuko admitted. He was wearing a long, sleeveless, tattered brown coat that extended almost to his knees, folded and tight over his torso but loosening as it reached past his waist. Sleeves from unseen underclothes extended down his arms, which were tied down tightly at his wrists so they wouldn't get in the way when he was wielding his blades. Lighter brown pants and black boots completed his newer look. His latest golden broadswords gifted to him by Jeong Jeong looked oddly out of place, but it wasn't too bad, Aang mused.

"Guess my hairpiece just screams that I'm Fire Nation, right?" Azula asked, slowly taking the golden ornament out of her hair. She was wearing a dark tunic with the Earth Kingdom emblem on it over a short-sleeved green shirt. Cloth bracers covered her wrists. The tunic extended past her yellow belt, covering part of her front and light brown pants tucked into her boots. In addition, she had a yellow collar. She had decided to put her hair back up into a full topknot.

"Here, use this," he said, handing her a lime green bow. She snatched it from his hands and tied it into her topknot. It gave her the (deceitful) appearance of an innocent girl.

"How do I look, Mr. Poofy Pants?" she asked suggestively. Aang was unable to stop the color from rising into his face, but whether it was from her question or her embarrassing new nickname for him, he didn't know. He himself was garbed in a typical earthbending student's uniform, though it was sleeveless… And, indeed, his white pants were 'poofy.' However, they were tapered at his ankles, baring them slightly, since he was only wearing regular shoes.

"You look… good," he said cautiously. Azula dropped her act.

"That's it?" she asked, pouting angrily.

"Uh… Sokka!" Aang said, diverting a crisis. "You can't have that warrior's wolf tail. You need an Earth Kingdom hairstyle."

Sokka peered at him piercingly. "How did you know what this was called? And no, I'm not cutting this off."

"I know styles from all the nations," Aang countered. "I'm the Avatar _and_ a nomad, remember?" He scratched his chin. "Well, you don't have enough hair for a topknot, since the sides and back of your head are shaved…"

"Wait, Aang," Zuko stopped him. "The styles you say you know were around _one hundred years ago_. Things have most likely changed since then."

"Trust me, they haven't," Aang said. Sokka didn't seem to care at Zuko's mention of Aang being around a century before. "Anyway, Sokka, let's try this."

"Wha—?" Before he could finish his sentence, Aang plucked out his hair tie, letting his brown hair fall to the sides, covering the shaved part. Sokka was unable to stop his advance, considering his hands were still bound.

Azula snorted with laughter. "That—looks—so—stupid!"

"Ugh! No! I'm not staying like this! I look ridiculous!" Sokka complained immediately after.

"Too bad," Aang said with a note of finality. "Besides, once you let your hair grow out, it'll look better."

"You make it sound like I'm going to be with you guys permanently," Sokka glowered. "That's not happening. You're all idiotic and weak."

Azula stepped forward menacingly, red fire sprouting from her clenched fists. "Don't talk to Aang like that."

Zuko went between both of them, holding his hands out to keep them an arms-length away. "Guys, stop fighting! You haven't stopped since Sokka joined us! Azula, stop making fun of him, and Sokka… I thought you were more mature than that." He turned to Aang. "Aang, stop antagonizing him and fooling around. We have to get moving. You said you wanted to go to Omashu, right?"

Aang, stunned, was only able to nod.

Azula didn't back down. "What about Sokka? He's saying crap about us!" she protested. "And Aang's not antagonizing him! That's my job!"

"Fine, I'll behave, _Mom_, as long as she shuts up," Sokka said to Zuko, pointing at Azula.

"Sokka, Azula, just stop it," Aang said, feeling small. "Zuko's right. We have to get to Omashu."

"Why do you want to go there anyway?" Azula asked, turning on him.

"I just want to check it out. I used to have a friend there," he said.

Sokka crossed his arms, narrowing his one eye. "That's pointless. Omashu has been in ruins for several years."

"And Aang… Your friends from a hundred years ago probably aren't around anymore," Zuko said quietly.

Aang grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. "Trust me. I know he's alive. Bumi's got a lot in him."

"Whatever you say…" said Sokka. "Fine. Let's go then. I'm tired of staying here."

"Optimistic Aang scares me," Azula commented to her brother as they moved onto Appa.

From the top of the bison, Zuko was able to survey their surroundings. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he shouted to Aang, who was still on the ground. "Hey, I see some travelers!"

Intrigued, Aang jumped to Appa's head, trying to spot the people Zuko saw. As he was able to identify them, his stomach dropped. "Oh, no…"

"What?" Azula asked, interested.

"Let's go! C'mon guys, we're leaving," Aang hurried them. "Sokka, you especially. Get up here."

"Are they bad?" Zuko asked the Avatar, gripping the hilt of his broadsword.

"Sort of," Aang told him. In another time, in another world, Aang might have had patience for them, but now he was different. "Quickly! Before they spot us!" The group of people was coming closer… By pure luck, the Avatar and his companions weren't spotted yet.

"Whoa, look! Travelers!" one of the newcomers shouted, surprised.

…Too late.

"Nooo," Aang moaned. The colorful band approached the remains of Aang's camp, greeting them happily.

"Hi! I'm Chong, and this is Lily, and that's Moku… We're Singing Nomads!"

Aang's expression was one of horror.

* * *

"Don't fall in love with the travelling girl,

She'll leave you broke, and broken hearted…"

Aang didn't know how he got into this situation. The traveling musicians insisted that they come along with them, since life in the Earth Kingdom wildlands was dangerous now and a bunch of little kids would need protection and entertainment. Aang supposed that somewhere, _deep down_, he was compassionate enough to not outright abandon them and fly away to Omashu. Besides, traveling with the annoying, constantly singing musicians would be worth it if they were going to the Cave of Two Lovers, which he now suspected since it was on the way to Omashu. He had pleasant memories there.

…With Katara.

Forlornly, he glanced at Azula. Katara wasn't here. And, suddenly, feeling absolutely crazy, Aang imagined something similar happening to him and Azula, drawing in close to kiss her pearly white, beautiful face…

"_Love shines brightest in the dark."_

"This is torture," Sokka said, drawing Aang out of his thoughts. He didn't know what to make of them. "This is the worst thing you could have possibly done to me," Sokka continued, but Aang was only half listening as the singers continued on in the background.

"Winter, spring,

Summer and fall.

Winter, spring,

Summer and fall.

Four seasons,

Four loves

Four seasons

For love…"

"And this has got to be the most boring landscape I've ever seen," Sokka complained again. The land around them was barren, a few lifeless husks of trees dotted the otherwise flat land, surrounded by mountainous regions. The travelers were currently walking through a small crevice, leading to the mountain paths. At these words, Aang glared at the Water Prince.

"Shut up," Aang said to him harshly. "Your own people did this. They sucked the land dry with their waterbending because of your stupid war. They can't grow their crops. I bet so many animals died off. And it's all your fault."

"Not my fault personally," Sokka retorted, giving him an equally cold glare. "It's our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world." As he said it, he didn't sound convinced of his own words.

"Yeah, by destroying lives? I thought you were smarter than that, Sokka. Your people hurt and killed innocents. You'll see. We're bound to come upon some hapless village soon." And with those dark words, Aang walked ahead of Sokka, leaving him to his contemplations.

As they rounded another bend, the mountain paths opened up to reveal a river, the first sign of freshwater they had seen since entering the Earth Kingdom.

But the river was red with blood, for a battle between Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe troops was happening. There were few soldiers on each side, but there were definitely enough to cause a considerable amount of havoc. Earthbenders were hidden behind trenches while the waterbenders made their stand at the riverside with walls of ice. And the seven travelers were caught right in the middle of it.

"Oh, man! This doesn't look too happy," Chong mused. Lily and Moku looked scared, but Aang and the others were on alert. A boulder almost crushed Lily and Azula, but a powerful blast of wind knocked it away from them.

"Don't attack me! I'm on your side! I'm your Prince!" Sokka shouted to the waterbenders, jumping up and down as spikes of ice were shot from the wet ground at their enemies. Azula dispelled this attack with a burst of fire while Aang hit Sokka with a strong wind, if only to shut him up.

"The Cave of Two Lovers should be that way," said Chong, as easygoing as ever as he pointed across the battlefield in what seemed like a random direction.

"What's that?" Zuko asked the older man, his broadswords out and ready. Lily began to sing in response.

"Two lovers, forbidden from one another…"

"Now is not the time!" Sokka shouted at her exasperatedly. Rocks and ice were continually hurled in their direction.

"Let's get to the caves, they're our only option now," said Azula. "Zuko, Sokka, Chong, Lily, Moku, get in the middle," she commanded. "Aang and I will hold them off."

And at that, Zuko was the first to rush across the battlefield, pulling an unwilling Sokka after him. The Singing Nomads seemed to follow along at a leisurely pace, as if in a daze. Aang and Azula were on either side of Appa, deflecting the crossfire as they dashed into the middle of the fighting. Aang had no idea where Sabishi was – he hoped she was flying to safety.

"The earthbenders think we're an enemy!" Aang yelled to Zuko. "All because they heard Sokka shouting!" And because of their luck, the waterbenders didn't stop their attack because they _didn't_ hear Sokka's shout.

Zuko pointed ahead with his sword, noting where the clearing narrowed into a mountain path again. "There! We can use that as cover!" Aang protected the rear as the others ran for safety, but he feared that they would run into a dead end. He didn't know what to feel when Zuko yelled that he spotted the cave mouth.

A trio of Earth Kingdom soldiers followed them, intent on capturing the enemy's prince. Two of the soldiers charged at Aang with their spears, but Aang unsheathed his own sword and swatted the enemy weapons aside, channeling fire up and down his blade. The third soldier shifted the ground beneath his feet, pushing the Avatar back. Looking behind him to see Appa scurry into the cave after the others, Aang turned back to the soldiers, ready to attack, but the three launched boulders at the cave mouth.

They were causing a cave-in.

"No!" Aang shouted, forsaking the battle with the soldiers to run after his friends. With the speed only an airbender possessed, he dashed into the cave right as rocks fell, preventing their means of escape. He was met with instant darkness and loud noises as the rocks shifted into place.

Once everything was quiet, a flame popped into existence in Azula's palm, and Aang followed suit. To his surprise, he and Azula were the only ones there.

"Where is everyone?" Aang asked, searching for his friends and the Singing Nomads.

"Further in the cave… but there was another cave-in, and we were split off from them," Azula said. "At least, that's what I think happened. I stayed near the mouth to make sure you got in here okay."

"Thanks, Azula. I'm glad I'm not completely alone," he said, smiling at her.

"Don't get mushy on me," she reprimanded him, but the darkness hid her blush. "It's kind of funny – we're the only two firebenders, so the others must be stumbling around in the darkness… Hah! I wish I could see them."

"Well, we won't be seeing anybody unless we get out of here," Aang said. "Let's hope they get out safely…"

* * *

"You know, for a supposed master of strategizing you sure are an idiot!" Zuko yelled at Sokka. "Why did you shout to the whole world who you were? You almost got us killed!"

"I couldn't care less if you guys got killed," Sokka replied, refusing to meet Zuko's eye. The cavern was lit by the torchlight of the Nomads, who were watching the scene with mild interest.

"Well, if you didn't notice, you were being attacked too!" Zuko growled and clenched his fist, trying to contain his anger. "And for all I know, Azula and Aang were probably crushed in the cave-in!"

"Oh, don't let the cave in get you down.

Don't let the falling rocks turn your smile into a frown.

When the tunnels are darkest that's when you need a clown, hey!

Don't let the cave in get you down, Zuko!"

Chong continued singing happily, strumming away on his pipa. Lily danced and shook her tambourines as Moku beat on his large drums.

"And I'm about to kill these musicians," Sokka muttered. Zuko, completely ignoring them, punched the rock wall separating them from Aang and Azula, nearly breaking his hand. He clenched his teeth in pain. Sabishi chittered sadly from around Moku's neck. "Doesn't look like anyone else is doing anything to get us out of here," Sokka mused to himself. "Guess it's up to me." He turned to the broody and angry Zuko. "Hey, mind cutting the rope that's tying my hands together? I can't exactly do anything to help like this."

"Why do you want to help?" Zuko's voice was hoarse.

"Listen, I wanna get out of here as much as you do, and since no one else is stepping up to the plate, it's my job to come up with the ideas. Now, cut these," Sokka explained, holding out his wrists to Zuko. He wanted to get out of here _badly_. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to stand the company of the annoying singers. Zuko, however, seemed to be able to tolerate them, if he didn't have the ability to outright ignore them.

"Why should I trust you? You'd probably just turn on us."

Sokka rolled his eye. "Whatever. Fine, let's rot in here for all I care." Zuko handed his torch off to Chong, and before Sokka could blink, the warrior unsheathed one of his swords and cut the rope effortlessly. Grinning, Sokka stretched his arms and tore off the remains of the rope, rubbing his sore wrists. "Let's get crackin'."

* * *

Aang pulled at the heavy, round, wooden door in an effort to make it budge, while Azula stood off to the side, providing him light but otherwise letting him do all the work. Appa moaned mournfully and impatiently behind them, getting edgy in the tunnels. In retrospect, Aang figured it was probably this experience that made Appa afraid of small spaces in his own world.

Appa snorted, and suddenly, he charged at the door that Aang struggled to open. Aang let out a panicked shout and jumped out of the way, even pushing Azula to safety. Their flames went out for a moment, but Appa succeeded in making an opening. Aang stood and brushed himself off, lighting another fire in his palms.

"Thanks for helping me back up, Aang," Azula said, annoyed. He could tell she was getting irritated in the cave – apparently, she liked them as much as Appa. Standing, she looked into the new room that Appa opened. "What is this place?" she asked, letting light enter.

"It's a tomb," Aang stated, hopping into the chamber. He held up his flame to the monolithic carving of the two lovers in an eternal kiss. The two sarcophogi lay in peace not far away.

"Whose?" Azula wondered.

"Probably the two lovers'?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow. "Look, there's an inscription beneath the carving." Shooting a glare at him, Azula approached the carving and read aloud the story of the two lovers.

As she read, Aang was brought back to the moment alone he shared with Katara.

"_Love is brightest in the dark_," Azula read. She scoffed. "That's got to be the corniest thing I've ever heard." She frowned when Aang didn't laugh. "Still, that's a pretty tragic love story."

"I guess," Aang said. He almost had his first kiss with Katara here… "You know, I just had this crazy idea."

"What?" Azula asked.

Aang seemed to say his words slowly and carefully, but he wasn't fixed on her. Instead, he looked up at the carving, appearing contemplative… and a little sad. "What if we kissed?"

* * *

"You're bad at ideas," Moku pointed out to Sokka. Sokka held a piece of parchment in front of his face, trying to map out the tunnels that they had already traversed. However, things seemed to be changing…

"Why don't you help?" he shot at Zuko, who was walking uselessly at his side. "Aren't you good with maps?"

"I'm good at reading them, not making them," Zuko told him, his voice emotionless.

"I'm good with maps!" Chong exclaimed.

"What? Really?" Sokka asked, unable to mask his surprise.

"No, not really," Chong said. "But I'm good at singing."

"_Don't_ sing again," Sokka said sternly, clearly very angry about the crowd he was forced with. He still couldn't believe his grandmother would do this to him…

Before they could argue further, the group heard a deep rumbling from within the cave, progressively getting louder. Something was coming for them. Sokka lowered into a battle stance, but he was useless without his weapons or a source of water. His club, machete, and boomerang were with the stupid bison, which was with the Avatar and the firebender…

And suddenly, some kind of monster burst from the rock walls, showering them all with debris and stones and dust. Together, Zuko and Sokka subconsciously hugged each other in fear and screamed at the tops of their lungs, facing this newest monstrosity. Behind them, another creature burst through the tunnel, causing the two to scream again. As they did, they both realized what they were doing and jumped away from each other as if burned, letting out expressions of disgust.

"That never happened," Zuko said.

"Agreed," said Sokka. The waterbender stumbled backwards as the musicians ran around in a blind panic, but the Prince landed on Chong's discarded pipa, causing a single note to ring out in the cave. Sokka scuttled away from the instrument, but the creatures – badgermoles, Sokka realized – seemed to halt for a moment, as if affected by the musical note.

"Do that again!" Zuko shouted to Sokka.

"I can't! I can't see in the dark!" Now, Zuko had the only lit torch. Grumbling, and hurrying to the instrument before the badgermoles attacked again, Zuko held his torch to the floor to search it out. Instead, he found one of Moku's many instruments – a tsungi horn. He struggled to put the stupid thing on, but the badgermoles were getting restless again.

"Sing something!" Zuko shouted vaguely, trying to fit the large wind instrument around him.

"I don't know any songs!" Sokka responded, coming nearly face to face with the second badgermole – he could feel its breath on his face.

"Make something up!"

"Uh… The badgermole's coming toward me… The big, bad badgermoles, who work in the tunnels…"

"Ugh, you're hopeless!" Zuko shouted, but the strange instrument finally fit in place, wrapped around him snugly. He blew a long, single note. The badgermoles halted again. And, warily, Zuko began to sing something he used to hear from his Uncle.

"It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se

But the girls in the city they look so pretty

And they kiss so sweet that you've really got to meet

The girls from Ba Sing Se!"

"Right on! The power of music!" Chong said breezily. "And I think I know that song! Er… not really."

"Sokka, I can't blow on this thing and sing at the same time! _Help me_!" Zuko hurriedly whispered to the waterbender.

"Uh… It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se…" And the two sang together to placate the angry beasts, unsurely at first, but gaining confidence as they went.

"Yeah! Take it away, guys!" Chong said, cheering them on. His white flowery necklace made him stand out in the darkness.

"You can help, you know!" Sokka whispered urgently to them. "I feel like an idiot!"

"I don't sing, I dance," said Lily, pointing to herself.

"And I don't sing either. I play the drums," said Moku. Sokka slapped his forehead.

"They're pretty tame," Sokka mused. "Guess the music works pretty well. Get them to lead us out of here," he told Zuko, who nodded and continued to play the tsungi horn. The three musicians played their instruments in tune with the song, following along lackadaisically after them as they played for the audience of badgermoles.

Chong was singing a totally different song, however, but the badgermoles didn't seem to care.

"Two lovers, forbidden from one another

A war divides their people, and a mountain divides them apart.

Built a path to be together."

* * *

"A kiss?" Azula asked him, bewildered. "You mean you really believe in this stuff?"

"It's worth a try," Aang said. He couldn't believe he was going through with this… "They do say to let love lead the way."

"But, Aang…" Azula pointed out, "We're not in love."

"Maybe not… But it's worth a try anyway," Aang said with conviction. He had never kissed another girl before – only Katara, but she never returned them. She didn't want to get in the way of his duties. What would it be like… if the kiss was mutual? "Do you want this?"

"You mean do I want to kiss you?" she asked for clarification. "That's absurd. Only in a life or death situation." She chuckled nervously.

"This is as close as it gets to a life or death situation," Aang mentioned, giving an uneasy smile. Would it be the same, to kiss Azula? She suddenly seemed … childish, in a way. She twirled one of her bangs and shuffled her feet. It suddenly occurred to Aang how _cute_ she looked with that green bow in her hair. He had never seen her like this, in this kind of light.

"_Love is brightest in the dark."_ Katara's words continued to echo in his head, as if mocking him, or reminding him of her. He didn't know. It was weird, but he felt as if she was there with them.

"Fine… We'll continue through the tunnels and see if we can find a way out," Aang said, but little did he know, Azula seemed as if she had just steeled herself for a possible kiss.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered, caught unawares.

"Let's keep going," Aang repeated. There was another tunnel branching off from the tomb chamber, which they followed. Appa was still right behind them. They were both silent, but Aang kept hearing Katara, repeating the same words, over and over and over… As if giving him a hint. His eyes widened, remembering a crucial fact. "Azula!"

"What?" she asked, alarmed.

"Put your fire out," he said, clenching a fist over his own flame.

"Why?"

"Just do it," he ordered, and she complied without another question, surprisingly. Aang looked up at the ceiling… which was not glowing at all. "I thought that it would work…"

"What are you talking about, Aang?" Azula asked him. In the pitch black darkness, he felt her hand search for his, and he clasped it for reassurance.

And that was when he heard it – deep in the ground, they felt an unnerving rumbling. Aang and Azula both tensed, lighting fires in their free hands, their other ones still held together.

A very welcome creature burst through the rock walls to their left, and another immediately followed to the right. They shielded their eyes with their free arms, coughing until the dust settled.

"Azula! Aang!" they heard a voice shout.

"Zuzu?" Azula questioned, and the two saw the swordsman emerging from the dust, wrapping his younger sister in a fierce hug.

"I thought you two were dead…" Zuko mumbled into her shoulder.

"We're fine, Zuzu," she responded, patting him awkwardly on the back, her hands free from Aang. "Now get off, you're embarrassing me."

"Hey, it's you two again!" Chong pointed out. Aang ignored him. Instead, his attention was focused on Appa, who initially regarded the badgermoles with caution, but he was warming up to them. Sabishi was reunited with the bison.

"These badgermoles found us," Zuko explained to Aang. "And they're leading us out of here."

"It's the power of music!" Chong put in.

"Come on, can we get going?" Sokka asked jadedly from atop one of the badgermoles. "I want to get out of here. Now."

"Sokka's been acting strange. You'd never believe it unless you saw it," Zuko whispered to Aang. Aang grinned as they followed the tunnel, the three gigantic creatures leading the way. The Singing Nomads continued harping about secret tunnels, much to the dismay of the kids, but they soon came upon a dead end, which was crumbled by the badgermoles.

Light flooded into the tunnel. They were free.

Appa was the first to romp out into the sunlight, jumping up and down joyfully and enjoying the fresh air. Sabishi flew in circles above him.

"Finally!" Sokka exclaimed, removing himself from the badgermole. He was putting this day near the top of his _Worst Experiences Ever_ list. "Bye, you dumb Nomads."

"Bye!" Lily said cheerfully, beginning to walk away. "It was fun traveling with you all."

"Hope to see you again soon!" said Moku, following after her.

"Listen, dudes," said Chong to the four, "Don't overplan too much. Just take things as they come… Go wherever the wind takes you, and just go with the flow." He grinned at Aang. "Master Arrowhead, it was a pleasure to play with you."

"I didn't play – "

"Aang, just let him be," Zuko interjected.

"Just go play your songs," Sokka told them, exasperated. As the four watched the three Nomads leave, singing a song as they went, Aang's thoughts wandered again to Katara, and then Azula. Azula glanced to Aang out of the corner of her eye, her cheeks reddening slightly. Zuko thought of the strange waterbender that was now with them, who he thought wasn't as bad as he seemed after all.

"Even if you're lost you can't,

Lose the love because it's in your heart…"

"Ah, wait!" Zuko exclaimed, turning to Sokka. "He's free from the rope!" Aang barely even glanced at Sokka.

"Just leave him," Aang stated. "He'll be fine."

Sokka smirked. "I'll be a good boy, don't you worry."

"Why the sudden change in attitude?" Azula asked disbelievingly.

"Just trying to get your guard down," Sokka told them matter-of-factly.

Aang smirked. _Same unpredictable Sokka_.

"Well, you're bad at it," Azula said, and the two began to banter again. Leaving Zuko to split them up, Aang walked to the top of the hill that was overlooking his destination.

He was going to see the Ruins of Omashu with his own eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes: For reference, Azula's new Earth Kingdom look is almost exactly what she wears in the "Crossroads of Destiny". I thought she looked pretty cute in that… And Zuko is sorta dressed in what he wore in "Zuko Alone," which I thought looked really cool when he was beating up those earthbenders, but in my head he looks more like he's wearing an Earth Kingdom version of Ichigo's Bankai from Bleach o.O, but without the darkness stuff. Aang wears his earthbending uniform that he wore in "The Blind Bandit" under Master Yu. Sokka's will come along with a picture later, since it's something new. And I have this picture already, but you can't see it yet. :)**

**Oh, and since I've been addicted to the TV Tropes website lately, I've decided to classify the Distorted Reality Avatar gang into the Five Man Band mechanic. In Book 1, Aang was The Hero, Azula was The Lancer (and The Smart Guy), Zuko was The Big Guy, and Ty Lee was the Chick. If you want to know what these are, just ask. Similarly, in canon, just for reference and comparison, Aang was The Hero, Katara the Lancer/the Chick hybrid, Sokka the Smart Guy, Toph the Big Guy, and Zuko the Sixth Ranger. The Distorted roles will change as Book 2 progresses :)**

**By the way, I don't think Aang and Katara kissed in the episode. Please review!**


	25. The Ruins of Omashu

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. Go check out my new Maiko oneshot if you haven't already :)**

**Ryan Lohner – I haven't been able to respond to your reviews, since you're an anonymous reviewer, but thank you very much for adding my fanfic to the Recommendations page on TV Tropes. I really, really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 2: Earth**

_Chapter 3: The Ruins of Omashu_

_

* * *

_

"_I can't believe it. I know the war has spread far, __but Omashu always seemed... untouchable."_

_

* * *

_

A gentle rain started to fall.

He couldn't believe it. This is what it had been reduced to.

At least before, the Earth Kingdom city was inhabited by the Fire Nation, but now…

It was empty, a ruin. Nobody lived here now. From across the canyon, near the exit from the Cave of Two Lovers, Aang was able to see that. The great towers and the palace were crumbled, the mail delivery systems nonexistent. The mountain that the city was built on was carved strangely, which Aang realized was probably from earthbenders trying to defend their home.

And even after the battle had been lost for years, the water was still winning. Waterfalls streamed down the mountainside surrounding the ruins. Ribbons of water even streamed through the city elaborately, falling down from one central point – the very tip of Omashu, the palace. For some reason, the city seemed to be pushed against the mountainside behind it, and the rivers were fed by water from the mountains. The water ended its journey down at the bottom of the ravine, which seemed to be a grand lake by itself. He assumed that an underground waterway led to the sea.

Behind him, Azula and Sokka had stopped bickering, and the former stepped up beside him. "You know," she said, "If you really look at it, the ruins look sort of… pretty."

Aang's stony expression didn't change. "It was, when it was still a city."

"But now it's been reduced to nothing," Sokka said condescendingly. "The siege lasted for days, and the Water Nation won. They didn't even give the city a chance to surrender."

Zuko walked up after them, getting his own view of the once-grand city. He narrowed his eyes at Sokka. "They killed them all," Sokka finished.

"You shut up, Sokka!" Aang yelled.

Aang pointed the tip of his sword at Sokka, who responded by gathering water and ice at the tips of his fingers from the rain. Azula did nothing as the droplets slid down her face and hair, but Zuko ran between them.

"Guys, stop!" he shouted as the force of the rain increased. "Let's just get to shelter."

"Oh, but I _love_ the rain!" Sokka shouted back, condensing the water into a solid bullet and shooting it at Aang, who dodged and sent back a burst of fire. It didn't go far before sizzling out, creating steam that hissed into the air.

Trying to end the fight quickly, Zuko slid behind Sokka and held one of his broadswords to his neck. "Don't do anything else!" Zuko yelled to Aang, his hand quavering as he held the sword. Sokka noticed this and dropped down, sweeping his leg out behind him and tripping up Zuko. He froze there a second later. Sokka stood still for a moment to regard his two foes. Aang had sheathed his sword and drawn his staff, while Azula stood still, looking slightly amused by the situation but didn't seem as if she was going to do anything.

"Why did you want to take me with you, Avatar?" Sokka called to Aang angrily, his one eye wide. With his mussed up hair soaking wet, he looked like a crazy person. "Why did my grandmother leave me so readily?!" He thrust his hand toward Aang, shooting a cutting blade of water from the ground. In response, the Avatar jumped over the attack and dropped his foot down in an axe kick, hitting Sokka with a torrent of wind that forced him to the ground. As Aang landed, he swung his staff horizontally, hitting the waterbender with a wide, windy arc.

Globules of water rose up next to Aang and converged on him from both sides, one to his head and another to his legs, sending him spinning to the ground. Before his face smacked against the mud and rock, he stopped his fall with his hands and looked up at Sokka, who was standing.

Sokka was about to attack him with more water, but without warning, Azula came up behind him and punched him in the back of the head. Before he could fall forward, she grabbed his left arm and twisted it almost to the point of breaking, before simply holding it behind him. Sokka fell unconscious.

"That was dirty," Aang said to Azula as he stood up from the muddy ground. All of them were completely drenched.

"I know," Azula said with a smirk. A crack of lightning lit up her features. "Let's unfreeze Zuzu from that ice before he drowns or something."

Leaving Sokka on top of Appa, who was miserable in the rain, Aang and Azula thawed Zuko with their burning hands. As the swordsman stood, he tried wiping the mud off of him and spoke. "We should try to find shelter."

"The Cave?" Azula suggested.

"No… They're probably filling up with water right about now," Aang said. He looked back to Omashu. "We should go there." Zuko seemed uncomfortable with the statement, but Azula shrugged.

"Whatever. As long as we're out of the rain," she said. Another blast of lightning lit up the sky.

* * *

Piandao stood in a meditative stance, standing straight and erect with his sword held behind him, keeping his posture correct. He kept his balance with the swaying of the ship in the slightly rough ocean, his eyes closed. He was at the front of the ship, facing his destination.

The Earth Kingdom.

But a storm was coming. He could feel it in his bones. More specifically, he was going to the storm. Behind him, Fat the Butler approached.

"We'll be arriving at the Earth Kingdom soon, sir," he said. "I advise you to come inside. It's going to start raining." As soon as he finished his words, water droplets began to fall on the two of them.

"Alright," said Piandao with a small sigh, walking to the inside of his own private boat. It was smaller than the ones of the Water Navy, but it served its purpose.

"Are you sure you don't want some guards accompanying you as you travel?" Fat asked, showing some worry for the old master.

"Yes, I'm sure. And for the last time, I don't need any protection."

"Not even a carriage?"

"Traveling on foot will be sufficient," said Piandao. Extravagance was not important. He was perfectly fine with living and traveling like a regular Earth Kingdom peasant. He would be safer that way on his quest.

He was hunting the Avatar.

He wanted his meteorite sword back.

* * *

The group managed to find a large, cavernous house that was high enough to stay dry and big enough to fit Appa. Flying over to the city, Aang and Azula tied up the unconscious Sokka again, but by the time they were finished, he was conscious again. Azula, Zuko, and Sabishi gathered around a fire lit in Aang's hand, since finding some dry wood was an impossible task. Sokka stubbornly sat outside of their ring.

"As soon as the storm ends, we're out of here," Azula said. "I've never felt so miserable in my life." She was more than miserable – she was cranky. And a cranky Azula was not fun to be with.

"You're telling me," said Aang. Storms brought back bad memories, both in his world and in this one.

The rain was softer, but it was still a storm. At least the explosions of lightning wouldn't keep them awake anymore, though the wet and the cold did anyway. It was drafty and water seemed to seep in everywhere.

"Someone should tell a story," said Zuko. After a pause, he said, "Anyone got any good ones?"

"I do!" said Sokka, his voice dripping with fake excitement. "One time, not too long ago, I was captured by a bunch of idiots who had no idea what they were doing. Then I was betrayed. And humiliated. But then, there was a bright, happy rainbow and we all happily lived happily ever-_happy_-after."

The other three stared at him.

"Relax, guys," said Sokka dismissively. "I was joking. There was no happy ending. I'm still captured."

"I fail to see the humor in your statement," Azula said flatly.

"What a shame," Sokka bit back. "You could use some humor in your life."

Azula glared at him, then at her brother. "Way to go, Zuzu. Your story-time idea was a bad one."

"At least I'm trying to think of _something_," Zuko responded, glumly resting his chin on his knees.

Sokka snorted. "I can't believe you answer to something as pathetic and unmanly as _Zuzu_ from a girl."

"Shut up, Cyclops," Azula shot at him. Before Sokka could try to attack them again and humiliate himself with his bound hands, Aang stopped them with a loud whistle.

"Okay, guys! _Enough_!"

Azula and Sokka were effectively silenced.

"How come they never listen to _me_?" Zuko groaned.

"Please Azula, stop fighting with him," Aang nearly begged. "It's not worth it. I don't want to see you two hurting each other."

Azula narrowed her eyes. "Why do you care about him?" she questioned. "Why did you want him with us in the first place?"

Sokka grunted and stared at Aang. "I'd like to know that, too."

"It has to do with that thing you can't tell us, we know that already," Zuko said, entering the argument. "But what is it, and why can't you tell us?"

"What are they talking about?" Sokka asked, his voice rising aggressively. "Why am I involved with whatever secrets you're hiding?"

"Guys, it's nothing, really…"

"Like that's not an obvious lie," Azula cut in.

"Don't you trust us, Aang?"

"Just tell us already!"

Aang grasped his head with both hands and looked around at all of them, his eyes wide with slight panic, trying to get his thoughts in order.

"You've kept secrets for far too long."

"We've told you everything about ourselves," said Zuko. "We're a family, aren't we?"

"Aren't we?"

* * *

"_Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka and I, we're your family now__."_

* * *

"_I don't know!!"_

Aang hurled the fire in his hands to the floor, causing it to shoot upward in a great pillar of his helplessness and anger. Azula, Zuko, and Sokka all jumped back, shielding their faces from the heat. Once the fire was consumed by the air, Azula calmly put her hand down and stared sadly at Aang.

"But why? After all this time, don't we mean anything to you?"

Aang was unable to meet her eyes, but his voice was hurt. "Please… I didn't mean that. I'm just so confused. Just give me time, and then I'll tell you. Okay?"

* * *

"_Katara and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise."_

* * *

Was that promise ever kept? Didn't they all go through lifetimes of pain?

* * *

Aang was unable to deny it to himself any longer. He was attached to Azula, Zuko, Sokka, and the whole world they lived in. But somehow, it made him feel overwhelmingly guilty. He felt as if he were betraying Katara and Sokka of his world.

Were this Zuko and this Azula part of his family now? Or did he just go and make a new family, leaving his old one behind? Were they being replaced?

Azula crossed her arms stubbornly and looked away. Sokka found himself doing the same thing, but he stared right at Azula. Huffing, they both turned their heads again, away from each other.

Zuko, in an attempt to diffuse the situation, gave an uneasy smile and pointed outside. "Look. It stopped raining." When no one said anything, he picked up his sword sheath. "Aang, let's go train. I'm tired of sitting around." Giving out a long sigh, but realizing this was more than he could've asked for, Aang followed him outside.

* * *

The ostrich-horse maneuvered itself well through the mountain pass, avoiding rocky crags and quick pitfalls to death. A winding, old trail was still visible and usable, guiding the old woman on her way to the Omashu Ruins.

Even though she had a brown cowl wrapped around her face and a tan shawl covering her shoulders, in addition to thick Earth Kingdom clothes, the woman still felt the cold seeping to her bones. Traveling through high-altitude mountain passes made the cold even worse. The ostrich-horse she was riding was a loyal steed, however, and it stayed with her despite the travel conditions.

That didn't mean it wasn't susceptible to fear.

Bandits were a common occurrence here, and she would have been stupid to come unprepared. Three thieves emerged from the craggy rocks, brandishing swords and knives, grinning cruelly. The old woman set her blue eyes on them without fear – the only part of her face visible.

"Well, well…" said one of the bandits, dropping into a clumsy knife stance, "What do we have here? A defenseless old crone on an abandoned trail? The opportunity was too good to pass up."

"I'm not in the mood for lengthy conversations about the wrong paths you chose in life," the old woman said simply. "So I'll just cut this short." In one quick movement, before the other two could even level their swords at her, the woman sprang from the ostrich-horse with the agility of someone a fraction of her age. She rolled to a stop in front of the first thief, grabbed his wrist and diverted his panicked stab with her gloved hand, opening up his defense and palming him in the chest. He rolled down the mountain path, tumbling to a stop several feet below. Yelling in fear, he scrambled away.

Taking a stance, she waited for one of the other bandits to charge at her – which one of them did. She bent low beneath his stab, hit his wrist upward, grabbed his arm, and threw him right over her shoulder. He slammed against the ground in pain. He, too, got up and ran.

The third bandit eyed her much more warily, fear in his wide, brown eyes. She was about to get back on her ostrich-horse and calmly dismiss him, but an arrow suddenly shot from an unseen precipice, missing her by a fair distance but still liable to pose a threat. Her keen blue eyes shot up to the archer, who was now readying to shoot her again. Before he could, she moved into action.

Her booted steps were light as she padded up the rocky wall, propelling herself forward with outcroppings of stone, which were already in place. Lithely moving up with every step, she was about to reach the archer when he had another quivering arrow drawn, pulled back and ready to shoot. She was still too far away, and unable to twist out of its path.

The arrow shot from the bow.

A glint of silver.

Another man was there, chopping the arrow out of the air with his own sword, using incredible dexterity and balance to keep himself up on the rocks as well as move with his blade, cutting the bowman's weapon in half.

The woman pivoted on the spot, taking long strides back to the ground to take down the last bandit, whom she feared another sneak attack from. Upon landing, however, she crouched in an attempt to lower the shock, but pain lanced up her old bones. Thankfully, the bandit was gone as she applied pressure to her legs. The swordsman met her only a moment later, calming the poor ostrich-horse.

"Don't call me an old crone ever again!" the woman yelled, shaking her fist at the retreating bandits. She turned to her savior, smiling genially at the old (but still clearly younger than her) man.

"Piandao, it's good to see you," Kanna said pleasantly, pulling down her hood.

"Lady Kanna," he greeted, smiling back. "I didn't expect to see you here." He sheathed his white blade. He still had that same distinct voice she remembered. They walked along the path, the ostrich-horse between them.

"You're the same as ever, saving poor old women from run-ins with scum," she said, laughing throatily.

He smiled wider. "It's what I do." After the greetings were over, he turned to more serious matters. "What brings you to these parts? The road to Omashu isn't the safest place to be these days."

She put her hands on her hips. "How would you know, Fire Nation man?"

He nodded his head. "That encounter with the bandits just told me enough."

"Very true," she responded. "I'm here to find my grandson. He is with the Avatar in Omashu. The boy told me himself that they were coming here."

"Then it seems that we have the same goal," said Piandao. "I am seeking the Avatar's young swordsman friend. I have never seen a student with greater potential. I spotted their bison in the air." After turning around a bend in the path, the expanse of the Omashu Ruins opened up before them… but they were above it. The entrance to the city, and the Palace, were directly beneath them. A steep, narrow path winded down to it.

"Watch your step," Piandao warned the waterbender. "This pathway was constructed by earthbender archaeologists a few years after the city fell. As he carefully walked down the path, he looked behind him, only to spot Kanna sliding down the waterfall around the path on a water snake. She was cheering happily. He simply shook his head.

Sometimes, old people seemed to act like children.

* * *

Aang's single black sword met Zuko's dual silver ones in a fierce block, but Zuko swept his right sword around, which bounced off the tip of Aang's. Aang jumped backward and held his left hand away from the action as he used his right to deftly strike Zuko lightly, but repeatedly, in a faster style that he preferred. Zuko matched all of his stabs with parries and slashes. They continued this way for a long time.

He knew it was dangerous to do, but Aang's chaotic mind couldn't keep itself from wandering during their small practice duel. Stone blocks and rubble littered the ground all around them. Houses were missing walls and roofs; some were just barely-standing walls. What was left of the mail delivery system now only served as pathways for water to slide down. It was quiet except for the steady fall of water, occasional, random drops, and the steps of their feet as they splashed into puddles. A low mist hung over the entire ruin.

There were no people anywhere in the city. He desperately wanted to know more about the siege of Omashu, but Sokka admitted to not knowing more than he already told them. Pieced together with what Aang already learned from Long Feng weeks ago, Bumi's fate was unknown. Aang didn't know if his old friend was dead, as he was in his own world, or still alive somewhere. According to Sokka, everyone was killed.

Bumi was gone.

Aang sighed, accepting the fact, even though his hopes of seeing his old friend again were shot down. The Avatar struck a little harder against his training partner.

"Whoa, Aang! Calm down!" Zuko warned, blocking Aang's sword with the flat of his blade. He pushed against the airbender, causing him to slide backward into a faded stone pillar. Disoriented for a moment, Aang paused, but stared at Zuko and swung his heavy blade down, readjusting his grip.

"I'm just getting started," the Avatar replied, grinning. Zuko grinned back, sliding into a deeper stance.

"Good," said another voice from above. Aang looked around, instantly on guard with his sword. He turned around just in time to bring up his sword to block a straight, silver blade. "You're ready for a longer fight, then."

"Master Piandao!" Zuko gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Aang narrowed his eyes slightly, straining against the sword master's strong hold. Aang's sword arm shook as he gripped his hilt with both hands. "I wasn't expecting you to follow me," he said.

"You expect me to let you walk off with my most valued sword?" the old man responded. Zuko's eyes widened.

"Aang, did you steal that?" he asked accusingly. "You told me you two made a new one!"

"Sorry, Zuko," Aang said to his friend, "I didn't want to lie to you." Piandao broke the hold, sliding his sword around to Aang's lower region, but the Avatar blocked it. The old master spun, striking with a harder swing which pushed Aang back.

"I want that back," said the master. Zuko's hands shook, his knuckles turning white around his sword hilts.

"Sorry… But I really can't," said Aang. The meteorite sword belonged to Sokka – he was adamant about that. Sokka _needed_ that sword in order to save more lives… which it did countless times in the past. In this world, however, the sword would become a mark of their friendship… It would belong to Sokka, if all went as Aang planned. It wasn't just for the nostalgia.

"Why not?" Zuko yelled, charging at his friend. Aang's eyes widened considerably as he sidestepped the blows, dodging nimbly between them. With the help of his airbending, he jumped back a safe distance, but Piandao was on him immediately after.

"I really like this sword!" Aang gave as an answer.

"Zuko, get out of this fight," said Piandao. "You have no business in it."

Zuko looked hurt, but did not sheathe his swords. "But I want to help you!"

"I won't have you turning on your friends. It doesn't follow the code of honor," the old swordsman replied.

"Neither does running, really, but I have no choice," Aang spoke up, using more of his airbending to circle around Piandao and Zuko and sprint up the stone ruins. Piandao quickly gave chase, but he fell behind in seconds.

Aang ran back to the abandoned house as fast as he could, hoping Azula and Sokka didn't wreck the place in another one of their fights. He was quickly attempting to come up with an explanation for them and why Zuko suddenly seemed to turn against him. He couldn't exactly leave him behind, but… Something had to be done.

When he got back to the house, Azula, Sokka, Appa, and Sabishi were all outside. Surprisingly, the firebender and the waterbender weren't trying to kill one another.

"I'm bored, Aang," said Azula, yawning. "When can we leave? Bothering Sokka sort of lost its appeal." The waterbender glared at her, his hands still tied, munching on seal jerky.

"We're leaving in a couple of minutes," Aang responded. Surprisingly, Sokka even seemed happier about leaving the ruins.

"Wait!" a voice called to them. Aang gripped his sword, fearing Piandao again, but Kanna emerged from around stone blocks. "I'm glad I made it in time," the old woman said, smiling.

"Hello Kanna," Aang greeted, bowing quickly. Sokka stood up immediately, glaring daggers at his grandmother. He was only slightly surprised, but it was only because he forgot that they planned to meet here after Kanna finished gathering information from her 'sources.'

"Why did you leave me with them?!" Sokka immediately shouted, forgoing a greeting. "Why didn't you bring me with you? You're a traitor!"

"Sokka, please. I found a place where we can both stay in safety," Kanna said to him. "The White Lotus is offering you shelter. We can both hide in peace from the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom." Aang raised an eyebrow quizzically. The White Lotus? What was that?

Sokka's eyes widened. "You'll… take me with you?" His eyes immediately hardened. "But you left me with _them_!" he said, indicating Aang. "You abandoned me!"

"It was only temporary," Kanna said softly. "I love you, grandson. Please, come with me. I'm sorry." Her voice was sincere, and Sokka seemed to be trembling. Aang decided to step in.

"No… He's fine with us," he said. Kanna, Sokka, and Azula all stared at him.

"Why? I found a place for him," Kanna replied. "Certainly you don't want him with you. You even have him tied up."

"Well, yeah," Azula said, speaking for the first time, "Every time we untie him he tries to attack us."

"So let me take him off your hands," Kanna offered.

"I… can't," Aang said, looking away from the old waterbender. "I want Sokka to stay with us."

"You can't do this, Avatar," Kanna said, her forehead wrinkling. Aang sighed – they were on first name terms in the Golden City. "Why won't you give him to me?"

"I'm not some object to be bartered over!" Sokka interjected. "Gran, help me get the Avatar so I can bring him home to the Water Nation!"

"We can't do that, Sokka," she said softly, shaking her head. "We're on his side now."

"I never made that decision!" Sokka yelled. "I'm not a traitor!"

And that was exactly why Aang wanted to keep Sokka with him.

Sokka needed to change. Aang _knew_ his old friend was capable of it – Zuko was in his own world, wasn't he? Sokka had some good in him. He even began to show some of it in the short time he was their prisoner… Aang clenched his fist. He wasn't going to give up on Sokka. He was his best friend, his brother, and he wasn't going to abandon him. He felt that only he could change the Water Prince, and this time, it needed to happen faster, since Zuko joined their side too late.

The War _needed_ to be won this time. He needed Sokka's help earlier. Kanna wouldn't be able to do it for him in time.

But everything seemed to be going wrong… His grand plan was crumbling to pieces all around him… just like these ruins.

There was a disturbance in the air.

"Aang, watch out!" Azula called. The Avatar sped out of the way just in time for Piandao's blade to sink into the ground where he was moments before.

"Azula, get on Appa, quickly!" Aang shouted to her. "Take Sokka!"

"What?" Kanna exclaimed. "What's going on?" Piandao pulled his sword out of the rock as Zuko came up behind him. "Piandao, what are you doing?"

"The Avatar took my sword," the old man said. "Now he's trying to take your grandson." Zuko stood beside his master, his dual blades drawn. "Zuko, go with your friends. Now."

"But – "

"Go! You belong with the Avatar and your sister, despite their actions. That's what loyalty is. You don't abandon your friends for anything," he said, glancing significantly at the younger warrior. "Your loyalty is one of your more astounding traits. Don't let it go for anything." Zuko's mouth was hanging open slightly, but he nodded, running to the bison.

"Stupid firebender, let me go!" Sokka yelled at Azula as she tried to restrain him.

"Get – on – Appa!" she said fiercely, straining against the strong boy. Sokka twisted out of her grasp despite his bound hands. He pushed both of them forward and bent water at her, which she sidestepped. Flames grew around her fists.

Before Azula could do anything, Aang hit Sokka with a torrent of wind, sending him flying into Appa's furry hide. Sokka quickly recovered, readying himself as Azula thought of a way to get him onto the bison. A moment later, Zuko was at her side. She smirked. Two against one – there was no way Sokka could beat them now, especially with his hands tied.

Piandao attacked first, charging at Aang with his sword. Aang blocked each consecutive blow, each clash producing sparks. The flurry of blades was a blur to any onlookers, but the two clearly saw each other's faces. Both sets of eyes were set determinedly.

Piandao was pushing Aang back.

Using the force of a single strike, Aang pushed himself off of Piandao's blade and propelled himself backward, landing gently on a cushion of air. He was about to turn and run for it, but a jet of water slammed into him and knocked him to the ground.

Kanna had entered the fray.

Aang was wise enough not to try and underestimate her.

"Let Sokka come to me," she said. "Don't make him go with you forcefully." Aang stood and stared at her resolutely.

"I'm sorry… But he has to stay with us," he answered. Several small water whips attempted to converge on him, but a barrier of air repelled the attacks. He retaliated with a swipe of his sword, releasing a powerful arc of fire that was blocked by a wall of ice. Before Kanna could return the attack, Piandao rushed him again, swinging his sword slowly but strongly. Aang dodged the attacks by a hair, using the agility bestowed on him by his airbending abilities. Ducking and sidestepping his attacks, Aang leapt backward again, though higher up this time. He turned and sped up the mountain of rubble.

What kind of mess had he gotten himself in to? His plans to help were spiraling out of control…

Looking back on Aang's fight with the two masters, Azula rolled her eyes. "I'm doing the grunt work. How come Aang gets to have all the fun?" She flexed her fingers, letting Zuko deal with Sokka. The two boys were currently involved in a brawl of fisticuffs, but Zuko had the significant advantage since the latter's hands were tied. Sokka, unfortunately, was doing a good job blocking the attempts to knock him out.

When Sokka's eye glinted, though, Zuko knew something wasn't going to end up well.

"I can still waterbend with my feet, suckers!" Sokka yelled, and up until that point the two fire siblings didn't realize he was gathering water around his feet. Suddenly, he slid forward, barreling into Zuko and knocking him to the ground. Azula didn't get much more of a warning as the Prince skated across the water, pushing her out of the way. With the two obstacles gone, Sokka slid across to the mountain of rubble that Aang was on, freezing the water beneath him and flying across the icy ramp.

As he was in the air, the ramp melted back into water, and using his bound hands, Sokka managed to pull off a handstand against the rock, manipulating the water with his _feet_ to create a larger-than-normal whip. Azula was dumbfounded. Aang didn't even notice, so focused on his fight with the two old masters. Azula narrowed her amber eyes – she wasn't going to be defeated that easy! She was going to protect Aang. She was a firebending master now – she _had_ that kind of power.

A jet of fire large enough to engulf the Water Prince erupted from her fingertips, and the waterbender was forced to cancel his attack to create a swirling shield to block it – _all while still balanced on his bound hands_. Azula pursed her lips. That was abnormal.

Or Ty Lee. There really wasn't much of a difference.

Aang did, in fact, notice Sokka out of the corner of his eye. He tried to lure Sokka into attacking him so he could surprise all three warriors against him, hitting them all at once with the same attack. He saw Azula stop the tribesman, but Sokka was still where he wanted him.

"You have things we both want, Avatar," said Piandao. As an enemy, the man wasn't as kind as Aang remembered… and he missed that. He was beginning to hate the _word_ 'Avatar' as a name.

"I'm not your enemy," Aang said calmly as the master shot at him again. At the same time, Kanna expelled another burst of water. Aang smirked – Sokka was still in the right place. The boy forced his fists together and the air circled around him rapidly, shooting off in all directions, simultaneously protecting him from any attack. Piandao and Sokka were thrown back – the latter right into Appa's saddle. Kanna's watery attack was dispelled.

"You certainly act like one," Kanna said, her voice almost sad.

Aang turned to yell at Azula amidst the fighting. "Azula! You and Zuko get on Appa _now_! Fly away!"

"Alright!" the girl nodded. She immediately executed her next objective, taking Appa's reins as Zuko hopped into the saddle, looking with remorse at his master while he held Sokka down. Kanna and Piandao could do nothing as the bison soared into the sky, a small lemur following behind him.

Aang lowered his sword as Appa gained in altitude. "I'm sorry. You don't understand, but I have to do this. To both of you."

Kanna frowned. "You disobeyed my wishes and betrayed my trust," she said to him coldly.

Aang nodded his head. "I know." As he spoke, his wooden staff fell from the sky and nearly hit him in the head. He looked up – Azula threw it down to him. He directed his stare at the older people again. "I'm going now. I… I hope we see each other again."

Piandao held his sword to Aang. "I'm not letting you go yet. You still have my blade."

Aang's gaze was stony, but he unfurled his glider and flew away before the swordsman could attack him again. An additional burden was hanging on his shoulders, and it showed to all of them.

Piandao's shoulders fell.

Sometimes, children seemed to act like old people.

* * *

Aang landed on Appa's saddle as they continued soaring through the sky, leaving the ruins of Omashu behind them. As he folded his glider, Zuko stared disapprovingly at him. Sokka's glare was hateful. Aang refused to meet their eyes.

"I didn't want to be the bad guy," Aang stated. "That wasn't my intention."

"Why did you take his sword?" Zuko interrogated him. "Why did you lie to us?"

Azula slid to the front of the saddle, sitting beside Aang. "Obviously, because of you," she said. "You're acting unreasonable. I'm actually proud of Aang. He's growing a backbone," she said with a smirk.

"This isn't a joke! And don't support him!" Zuko yelled at her. "You're both being irresponsible. What in the world made you steal from a well-respected, noble master?"

"You're not my mom or my dad, so don't pretend you know what you're talking about," Aang said venomously. Zuko shrank back. "You don't know my reasons and you can't tell me what to do."

"So tell me your reasons," Zuko said, his voice hard. He crossed his arms and stared down at Aang. Aang imagined a horrendous scar appearing over his left eye, and the thought made him sigh.

"I don't want to talk about it," he replied, looking away from the swordsman.

"Then I can't trust you anymore," Zuko said. Aang felt a weight drop into his stomach.

"What about Sokka?" Azula asked, indicating the waterbender with a wave of her hand.

"Same thing," Aang muttered, staring guiltily back at the ruins. Nothing was going as he planned… He assumed Kanna was going to show up with information about the war in the Earth Kingdom, not about Sokka… He didn't know she wanted him back.

"She still cares," Sokka said to nobody in particular.

"Aw, how sweet," Azula cooed. "Not."

"I didn't mean to say that out loud…" Sokka muttered, slumping in his seat.

* * *

"We'll follow after him together," said Piandao to Kanna, as the two navigated through the ruins.

"Just don't fall behind," she told him, offering a fake smile. They were now both on the hunt for the Avatar, each with a bone to pick.

* * *

Aang didn't mean to pick up two new enemies. He didn't mean for Sokka to hate him vehemently. He didn't mean for Zuko to distrust him.

For the first time since coming to this new world, even after discovering his friends were his enemies and his enemies were his friends, even after learning the fate of multiple worlds were on his shoulders, Aang felt at his worst. He hoped that everything would get better when he found Toph, and when he revealed the truth to all of his friends. Would Azula, at least, still trust him? Would they forgive him for manipulating them? Would they be angry?

He wanted to tell them everything... But he didn't know how, and if, he could.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you all liked this chapter. I was sorta nervous about it. Then again, I addressed all the concerns that you all had about Aang's bad decisions… And he made more. However, now he's getting brought down for it. Karma came back and bit him hard, which is what I planned. I love torturing Aang ;)**

**Kanna kicks butt in this chapter :D. So did Piandao and Sokka! However, don't count Aang's thoughts on Bumi as fact - nothing about his fate was confirmed yet.**

**Everyone, check out the latest fanart of a full-color drawing of Distorted!Azula, found in my profile. Thanks a bunch, nebunedzar!**

**Please review!**


	26. The Trials

**Author's Note: I'm really, really sorry for that long update gap. There was a period when my computer completely died and I was waiting to get a new one. Then, when I got my new one, I got pulled into my online game again, which JUST came out with all new stuff that wouldn't let me go. Once I did, I got caught in the middle of a lot of stressful things. But if it was any other chapter, this would have been out earlier despite that, but I got stuck on this one for quite a long time. Sorry.**

**On the plus side, the next chapter is one you've all been looking forward to. Also, this chapter is a good setup of things to come.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 2: Earth**

_Chapter 4: The Trials_

_It was just a few days after their failed mission at Ba Sing Se, and the group, now reduced to six, took refuge far away from the city, hidden deep within a forest to regain their strength and will._

_Aang was separated from the rest of his friends, thinking and brooding to himself as he traversed the worn path. He heard the steady roar of a waterfall nearby. Aang, Sokka, and Katara had been here before, back when they were first traveling together… Now, waterfalls made good camping spots – they covered any sort of noise made. But their actual campsite was far away from the falls, deep within the forest. They knew how to disappear well._

_Zuko and Katara had wandered off together a little earlier. As the unofficial dad and mom of the group, they often made decisions regarding the next destination, discussion over the latest things that had happened, keeping each other updated on the current physical, mental, and emotional states of the kids… They kept everyone going by providing support and encouragement when they could. Who knew Zuko had paternal instincts?_

_Just because Zuko and Katara were the 'parents,' it didn't mean there was any romantic attachment between them. There'd be hell to pay if Zuko laid as much as a __**finger**__ on Katara…_

_Rather than searching aimlessly for the two, Aang allowed his seismic sense to extend in every direction, hoping to find their exact positions. Once the vibrations came back to him, he nodded. His assumption that they'd be at the waterfall was correct._

_Zuko and Katara were sitting together on a rather large boulder, their shoulders slumped, faces downcast. After their ordeal in prison, and torture, they were thinner, paler, and more haggard than ever. Aang guessed that they were conversing about the recent happenings in Ba Sing Se, the loss of Haru, trying to find the resolve to persist before they preached about never giving up to everyone else… He wanted to be with the two, trying to plan what to do next._

_Never give up, not without a fight. Keep going. Don't stop. Don't die._

_The moment Aang stepped into the glade, Zuko pressed his lips against Katara's. They didn't even notice the younger boy's presence._

_Shock (What is he __**doing**__?), rage (I'm going to __**kill him**__), confusion (How did this happen?), sadness (Why isn't she pulling away…?) and helplessness (Why can't I move?) all overwhelmed him at once, seeing them locked together for eternity, unable to yell, unable to stop them. He felt everything, and yet, he felt nothing at all._

_Suddenly, Katara's half-lidded eyes opened wildly, realizing a little belatedly what was happening. She pulled fiercely away from Zuko, glaring at him. "What did you do that for?" she demanded of him heatedly. It was then that she noticed Aang and his expression, and a shaken hand flew to her mouth. "Oh!"_

_It took Zuko a little longer to notice Aang, but he was still frozen from the rejection. He seemed at a loss as to what he did. Then he followed Katara's gaze, locking eyes with Aang._

_Aang felt that if the Avatar State worked, it would have activated now. But it wasn't the time to run away. Zuko touched __**his**__ Katara, and now he was going to be rewarded with a very angry Avatar._

"_What did you do that for?" Aang snarled, repeating Katara's question. Katara moved from the boulder, away from Zuko, but not exactly near Aang, either. "You can't touch her. She's mine."_

_Katara, previously glaring at Zuko, rounded on Aang with an equal amount of anger in her eyes. "__**Excuse**__ me? What did you just say?"_

"_Whatever made you think that you could touch her?" Aang raged, completely ignoring the waterbender._

"_I don't need permission from anybody," Zuko responded, narrowing his eyes at Aang. The boy let out another snarl, nearly throwing himself at Zuko, forgetting bending, forgetting his staff, forgetting any sense or reason, thinking only with his fists. Overwhelming amounts of tension and grief stockpiled and collapsed, spilling over everything._

_Aang was interrupted from his attack by the sound of moving rocks, and suddenly, Toph appeared in the clearing, pulling along Sokka and Suki after her. "What the hell's goin' on here, Twinkletoes? Your vibrations are dancing like nuts."_

"_They're about to kill each other over a stupid kiss." Katara said, not taking her eyes off the two of them._

"_Guys, wait! Stop fighting! We've lost too much to fight over something stupid like that. We can't fall apart now!" Sokka shouted. Suki worriedly shifted her eyes between the two of them._

"_Toph, we should go…" she edged quietly, gripping the earthbender by the collar of her shirt._

"_No, I wanna see this…"_

"_Just because _you_ love her, Aang, doesn't mean nobody else can!" Zuko continued his note, ignoring their audience. Katara's blue eyes widened (once luminous and innocent, but now hurt, angry, and even a little cold) – everyone knew Aang loved her, but this was the first time it was ever said out in the open._

_Aang narrowed his eyes dangerously. "What did you just say?"_

"_Uh-oh…" Suki weakly groaned._

"_I… I love her, and there's nothing you can do about it," the firebender said resolutely._

"_You're wrong," said Aang. "You don't love her. You just think you do."_

_Zuko clenched his fists, closing his eyes in an attempt to contain his rage. "What makes you say that? You're just a kid. What do you know about love?"_

"_The loss of Mai is fresh in your mind. You're lost and angry and confused, and Katara is the only one you can turn to. You're just doing this because Mai is dead!"_

_Zuko's eyes flicked open, glaring dangerously. This was Aang's only warning to an attack. Fire pumped from the ex-Prince's fists, large and all-consuming. Aang flipped backwards, retaliating with a fissure opening up beneath Zuko's feet. The firebender leapt out of the way, but before he could attack again, a flood of water erupted between them, smacking both of the benders in their chests and throwing them away from the other. Katara created an ice wall to separate them further._

"_That's enough! You're both being immature and stupid!"_

_Aang and Zuko glowered fiercely at each other through the crystal-clear ice, as if seeing the other truly for the first time._

"_Zuko, I'm sorry, but I don't take well to being kissed out of the blue," she said to the firebender on her right. Aang smirked triumphantly, but she rounded on him immediately. "That doesn't mean that you can, either!" To both of them, she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, speaking through grit teeth. "No one in this group will attack anyone else. We've done too much to fall apart now. Things are getting more difficult than ever, but we won't fall. We can't. The whole world depends on just us now._

"_Zuko, you started the attack, and even though Aang's comment was __**completely**__ uncalled for, you should have showed restraint." During that, she glared at Aang. "And I'm not owned by _anyone_."_

With that, the angry waterbender stalked off, not looking at either of them again.

_

* * *

_

The relationship between Aang and Zuko was never the same again.

Aang sighed despondently, staring up at the sky that was in the early hours of the morning. He opted not to leave his bedroll since everyone else was asleep and would not wake for at least an hour.

The two remained friends, and Zuko never advanced on Katara again, but after that day, everything was strained. Many things were said that both later regretted, but they were in the past and could not be changed. He hoped to view things as a second chance with _this_ world's Zuko, but after his last stunt in the ruins of Omashu, things didn't seem to be any better…

Zuko still didn't trust him.

Zuko was still madder at him than ever. Sokka was, too, but he was always like that. Just when Aang thought he was making progress with the waterbender…

For now, the only company he had was that of Azula, Sabishi, and Appa.

There was a horrible irony in the fact that Azula was the only one to trust him.

The firebender was lounging against Appa's leg, twirling a miniscule ball of flame between her fingers like that of a gambler and his coin. "That blank face makes you look like a complete idiot," she said, drawing him out of his reverie.

"Thanks, Azula," he responded deadpan.

"So where are we going next?" she drawled, bored. "Omashu wasn't that big of a hit."

"Gaoling," said Aang. "I've heard that there are lots of good earthbenders there." _Like Toph,_ he added inwardly.

"Hello? Earth to Aang?" said Azula, sitting up and snapping her fingers in his face. "Stop staring off into space. It makes you seem creepy."

"You're so full of compliments today."

She smiled. "I know. It's part of my irresistible charm." She tried getting a reaction out of him, but there was none. She frowned. "So what _are_ you thinking about, anyway?"

"Some old friends," he replied mysteriously. Her frown deepened.

"What friends? Tell me about them." It was almost a demand, but she settled down to listen. Aang sighed.

"It was actually just about Zuko and Sokka," he replied.

"Ugh, you're still brooding over that? You're such a baby," she said, rolling her eyes. "Just ignore them, and Zuzu will come crawling back to you. He's a big wimp."

"Yeah, I guess, but Sokka…"

Her amber eyes shot into his direction. "Why do you care about what Sokka thinks of you?" she asked quickly, as if trying to catch him off guard and scare the answer out of him. She clenched the wisp of flame into her fist.

"He's with us now – "

"Unwillingly," Azula cut in.

"Yes, but – "

"And he hates it," she interrupted again.

"_But he will be on our side in time_," Aang said clearly, enunciating every word. "I promise you that."

"Again, I'm going to ask why."

"Maybe… He can teach me waterbending someday."

"You really think he can redeem himself?" she asked, peering at him curiously.

"I know he can. He has it in him. We did make _some_ progress," he confirmed aloud.

Azula sighed. "Don't you read _any_ fiction, Aang?"

"Never had the time," he responded, resting his hands behind his head. "Why?"

"Well, you should know that in most stories, whenever some idiotic villain tries sappily redeeming themselves, they die. And they usually die _good_."

An image of Jet flashed into Aang's head.

"That's not going to happen to Sokka," Aang said resolutely.

* * *

"I say we stay low, go between the mountains instead of over them," Sokka argued.

"Why? It's quicker and more efficient to go right over them," Azula retorted. "We can put mountains beneath us. We've done it before."

"We'll be seen if we go over!"

"I thought you _wanted _to be found," said Azula, crossing her arms.

"Not by Earth Kingdom troops," he responded, glaring. "We won't be seen if we go through the valleys."

"No, it creates a wind tunnel down there," Azula said.

"It's equally as windy if we go above the mountain," Aang threw in. Azula glared. "We're about to pass by the tallest mountain in the world. If we go over it, we'll be so high."

"On top of the world!" Azula said triumphantly.

Aang glanced at Zuko, who was sitting at the saddle and preferred to stay out of the argument. "What do you think, Zuko? You've got control of the reins."

"Since when do you value my opinion enough? You usually do your own thing," he answered coldly.

Appa let out a low moan as the bison soared higher into the sky.

"What's Zuzu's problem?" Azula asked, frowning. Aang sighed.

"It's not a good feeling to be betrayed," said Sokka, crossing his arms and avoiding their glances. "I would know."

"Well, then. Why don't you both have a pity party together?" Azula asked with mock-sweetness.

"I'm over it now!" Sokka shot back. He glared hatefully at Aang, causing the smaller boy to wince. Aang ran his fingers along his sword sheath.

_It will all be worth it soon._

His gaze ran over his headband, discarded for a moment, his eyes being drawn to the white lotus symbol. In Omashu, Kanna mentioned something about a white lotus bringing her and Sokka shelter… what was that? Something figurative? Was she speaking in riddles and proverbs?

The Avatar was brought out of his musings as he felt the sudden shift in elevation as Appa ascended even higher into the sky. Now, they were so high that the air was much thinner, and Aang knew that for any non-airbenders, it might be getting difficult to breathe. The tallest mountain in the world was right in front of them, but the peaks were so high up that the clouds obscured them, wrapping around the mountaintops and shielding them from view.

As the bison neared the clouds, Aang stood on the saddle, calmly inhaling and exhaling, slowly beginning to rotate into a spinning motion. As he turned full circle, he sped up and released the wind he had been gathering in his hands, which sped up into the clouds and cleared a tunnel through the cold vapor, bathing them in a shaft of sunlight and a view of clear, blue sky.

It appeared that Zuko had made his decision – fly over the mountain.

As Aang peered through the tunnel he had created, his eyes narrowed. Why did the sun seem so bright and so close? He tried staring at the glowing ball of molten gold, but it burned his eyes. What was going on? Did they go so high that they left the very planet itself? How high _was_ this mountain?

And then they soared through the clouds, revealing the majesty of the mountain's full size to their eyes. For a moment, Aang thought that the sun rested on its peak. Then, as they neared, he realized it was a monolithic golden temple of the likes they had never seen. The sheer size and width of the mountain was dwarfed by this ancient civilization they had discovered and the pure, holy temples they had created.

Azula yawned. "Oh, look at that. A pitstop."

"I didn't know any people lived up here!" Aang exclaimed, relishing in a bit of his old, childish enthusiasm from discovering something new. "In all of my travels, I've never heard of a place like this." A wellspring of emotion erupted within him – _who_ could live in a temple on a mountaintop besides the Air Nomads, especially one so high and much more secluded than the cardinal Air Temples?

Surprisingly, Sokka was the first to voice his thoughts, glancing at Aang with his single eye. "Do you think there could be Air Nomads?"

Azula scoffed. "Are you kidding me?" she said to Sokka. "Look at the tops of the temple. It's all a gold alloy, if you didn't notice. I didn't know you were _blind_ in that one eye. Obviously, firebenders live here."

"Why, though?" Zuko asked. "They have no reason to live up here in seclusion, when they could be just as safe in the Golden City," he said, speaking for the first time on the subject. "The Fire Nation isn't the only one to use gold, you know."

"Let's just get there and see," said Aang. Nobody said anything else. As the bison neared ever closer, they were able to observe that the walls of the temple seemed pure white, almost like it was its own fantasy world among the sea of clouds. Almost immediately, Aang's pessimism returned when he couldn't spot a single sky bison or people on gliders.

Azula, the one with the best eyesight, spoke up. "Look! Murals of firebenders! I was right, you were wrong, ha ha!" she taunted them all.

"Hold on," said Sokka. "Slow down the bison. These people might not take too well to intruders. There are catapults on the temple walls."

"If there are people still living here anymore," said Zuko, but he pulled on the reins slightly.

Sokka shot up, pointing with both his fists, as his wrists were still tied together. "They're loading a catapult!"

"Ugh," said Azula, not at all fazed. "Why did you have to be right?"

Aang sprang into action as a ball of rock and fire was launched into the air, hefting his glider and swinging it at the projectile with all his strength, diverting its path to the side. _Just like the good old days_. A trail of pitch black smoke lingered in its wake, opening another hole into the sea of white clouds.

Another projectile immediately followed, but Aang was forced to open his glider and swoop below it, trusting his friends to dodge it. Behind him, Zuko pulled Appa into a fierce dive.

"Still determined to get there?" Azula asked Aang casually, her arms crossed, as Appa flew alongside the airbender.

"Yeah, I wanna see what their problem is," Aang said, readying to dodge any other missiles they were planning to launch. As they neared the mountainside, firebenders lined the walls and launched combined orbs of orange fire. Aang soared above them, set on getting to the walls and trying to stop further conflicts, leaving the missiles to Azula. The master firebender stood at Appa's head, tucked her arms in, and pulled out a wide arc of burning red which sliced through each of the fireballs.

Aang tried landing among the firebenders – _Sun Warriors_, he realized – but streams of flame interrupted each of his attempts. So instead of trying to fly in between them, he confronted the militaristic firebenders head-on. Grinning to himself, he flipped his glider around and stood on the top of it, literally surfing through the air as he saw Gyatso do in his younger days. Following this, he unleashed a rippling wall of fire with both hands that almost completely blocked the views and attacks of each of the other firebenders, revealing himself as the Avatar and simultaneously halting all of their strikes.

Now within their ranks, Aang stepped among the temple hall, open to the sky beyond. He neatly shut his glider and waited for the Sun Warriors' shocked silence to end so they could greet him and apologize. Once his wall of fire burned away, their shock seemed to go with it. Instead of a greeting, however, he nearly received a fist of flame to the face. Aang smirked.

He was an expert at fighting firebenders.

Aang ducked underneath the attack and used his palms to swat away the ensuing attacks from the other benders. He was forced to drop by a particularly large wave, but he stopped his fall with his hand and kicked out a counterattack with his foot.

"Stop!"

At these words, the Sun Warriors immediately halted their attack and stood stiffly, but remained wary. The speaker came into Aang's view, panting and breathless. "This is the Avatar!" said the man, whom Aang recognized as the Sun Warrior Chief that he met with Zuko, once upon a time. Aang held his stance, not knowing what to expect.

"Why did you attack me and my friends?" he asked. Appa came to float alongside the walkway, Zuko with his swords drawn and Azula standing at ease, as if she orchestrated this herself and knew what was going to happen. Sokka seemed the most tense, as he was defenseless with his bound hands.

"Why have you come here?" asked the Chief, as another man stepped up next to him, their gazes harsh.

"We have a natural curiosity," Sokka answered nonchalantly, hopping off of Appa's back. He seemed as if he didn't recognize a threat anymore, but Aang knew Sokka well – Prince Sokka included. He seemed calm and collected on the outside, but his lean muscles were tense and ready to spring into action at any moment. "Just passing through, you know." Cleverly, Sokka was trying to put the enemy's guard down by pretending to seem idiotically harmless.

"Why did you attack us?" Aang questioned again.

"The Sun Warriors have protected their secrets for several thousand years, and after learning what happened to the Air Nomads, we have kept any and all intruders out. The same fate will not befall this temple of the sun," said the Chief, muscular arms crossed as he stood regally. At his words, Azula stepped down from the bison saddle.

"Sun Warrior secrets?" she asked interestedly. Zuko, still seated at Appa's head, rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Our ancient firebending techniques," said the man at the Chief's side. Azula's eyes glinted.

"Be quiet, Ham Ghao!" said the Chief.

"Yes," Ham Ghao continued, his voice taking on the same tone Azula's usually did, "One would have to complete a trial to practice them."

"Oh?" asked Azula.

"Ham Ghao, be silent!" the Chief demanded, his ornate headdress bristling. "When someone chooses to begin a trial, they cannot leave until they are completed."

"All the better to properly learn the techniques," said Azula. "I'm in!"

Aang, Zuko, and Sokka all groaned.

* * *

Avatar Kuruk's temple stood at the top of one of the southern islands, surrounded by snowstorms and fierce winds, one of the last truly sacred areas of the Water Tribes. Not only was the temple protected by the terrain, it was also protected by a sisterhood of Priestesses, one that Avatar Aang had fought before.

Princess Katara and Suki walked on the mountain path leading up to the temple. Katara was donned in her thick Water Tribe parka and her hood, while Suki wore her regular heavy armor. Katara was able to prevent the two from getting wet, though the wind continued to bite them. She was eager to get to the temple and retrieve what she wanted and depart on her journey for the Avatar as soon as possible. Suki was silent, but mostly so she wouldn't stir her Princess' ire. She weathered the storm with all her usual toughness.

Despite her eagerness to leave, the Princess particularly liked Avatar Kuruk's temple. It was one of the few places in the Water Nation where women were free from many ancient taboos. Water Sages, all old women, were here to protect the temple because most of the men were off at war. As a child, Katara once wanted to come and train here before getting secret training from her grandmother. Aside from Katara, Kanna, and the Sages, only three other women in all of the Water Nation were fighters, and Suki was one of them. Hama was another.

The pair finally finished trudging up the slippery mountain path where they came upon the temple, a glittering ice and stone structure that was predominantly blue with icy steps leading up to it. A door of solid ice barred their way, but with a wave of her hand, Katara melted an opening and stepped in, followed quickly by Suki.

The Kyoshi Warrior flexed her fingers and shook out her auburn hair, announcing their presence. "Jeez, that's quite a storm outside."

"Princess Katara! Lady Suki!" said an old Water Sage, hobbling up to them. "What an unexpected visit!"

"Sorry, Ogoka. I can't stay long," said Katara, unfolding her arms. "I'm here to see my friend."

The woman nodded. "Very well. I will retrieve her."

"There's no need," said a soft voice from behind the woman. Katara looked around Ogoka, and her face turned into a smile. "Hello, Princess," she said, prostrating herself on the floor.

"There's no need to be that respectful. We're old friends, remember?" said Katara, walking to stand above her friend. The priestess on the floor looked up and smiled, standing and hugging her. "It's good to see you."

"Yeah," the girl agreed.

"Yue!" Suki grinned, hugging her. Yue hugged her back, giggling.

Scarcely older than Katara, Yue's luminous blue eyes shone with a gentle kindness that was only outshone by her snow white hair. Her only imperfection was a streak of black at the front of her head, slanting down the side of her face. She stood with the regality of a princess, for that was what she was. The moment she turned sixteen, she left her home at the North Pole, where her father led, to come and train at the temple, where she could learn to fight and avoid marrying someone against her will.

Though they were both princesses, Katara far outranked Yue, since the ruling family of the South Pole had all of the Water Nation under their control. Chief Arnook of the North Pole answered to Emperor Hakoda, Katara's father.

"All right, girls," Katara said to her friends, "I'm going to need your help. We're going after the Avatar, who has my brother captive. That boy will rue the day he kidnapped my brother!"

"So that means we'll get to see Sokka again, right?" Suki asked, smiling coyly.

"Yeah… Sokka," Yue said dreamily.

* * *

A cold wind swept in front of four adjacent tunnels carved into the side of the mountain, each heavily decorated in Sun Warrior murals. Tall arches framed the man-made tunnels, indicating the importance of them. Aang, Azula, Zuko, and Sokka each stood in front of one.

"How come I have to go through one of the trials?" Sokka complained. "I'm not even a firebender!"

Zuko crossed his arms. "I'm not, either," he said, glancing at Aang, as if it was his fault he was forced to do this. "And if the secrets are so closely guarded, why are you letting us go through the trials so easily?"

"Silence!" said the Sun Warrior Chief, behind them all. Ham Ghao, as always, was at his side, smirking as he rubbed his chin. More warriors were behind the two. "Our firebending secrets aren't the only reward for taking the trials." He glanced at Zuko. "And our trials aren't exactly easy, either. There is a reason why they're called 'trials.' Few have succeeded without losing their minds."

Apparently, Sokka and Zuko still had more complaints.

"Why are we being forced to take this?"

The Chief glared. "Once someone intrudes in our temple and requests a trial, they can never leave until the trials are completed. Because of her," he pointed at Azula, who rolled her eyes and yawned, "You are forbidden from leaving. A request to take the trials cannot be refused."

Aang, like Azula, had no complaints, but he wasn't about to go in unprepared. "What's in there? What can we expect?"

"You will have to navigate a maze," said Ham Ghao.

"It is not only a physical journey, but a spiritual one, too," added the Chief.

"Can we go yet? I want to be a better firebender," said Azula impatiently.

"Very well." Two warriors stepped up at Zuko and Sokka's sides, giving them torches. One of them also burned away Sokka's bonds, freeing his hands. He grinned and flexed his wrists. Four women stepped up behind each of the children, offering a plain, undecorated cup of clear liquid. "Drink that," said the Chief. "For it may be your last."

"I can't bend it," said Sokka, waving his hands futilely. "What's going on?"

Aang, Azula, and Zuko drank. It burned going down their throats. Aang stared into the bottom of the empty cup. That wasn't water…

"Drink it," said Ham Ghao to Sokka. When he saw that the other three were still standing after drinking the unknown liquid, he gulped it all down, blanching.

"Now go. You have Agni's blessing," said the Chief, as drumbeats began behind him. Zuko lit his torch, the first to enter.

* * *

Zuko's feet beat softly against the solid stone, his eyes peering at his surroundings to the edge of the firelight. Inside the tunnel, nothing was decorated. It was plain stone going in a straight line, as far as he could see. When would the paths branch, and the maze begin?

When he came upon the first junction several minutes later, he found his eyes fixing on the torch's flame. It seemed to be getting darker around him, though the flame got brighter and brighter. His vision was blurring. His eyes glazed over. The fire grew and grew, leaving the waxy torch, and floated to the center of the junction, where the fire spread and dissipated. The form of a man appeared.

Zuko blacked out as a scarlet boot stepped into his line of vision.

* * *

Aang jogged down the dark passageway, a bright, orange flame lit in the palm of his hand. The darkness seemed to stretch on for miles and miles with no end. He was eager to leave the maze, learn the firebending secrets (lightning, perhaps?) and go on his way to find Toph in Gaoling. Azula had to open her mouth and demand to take the trials, but this was an acceptable side trip. Anything to make them stronger. Anything to defeat the Water Emperor. Anything to get back home to Katara.

Aang suddenly stopped, tilting his head.

Was that just a trick of the light, or did he just see the hem of a blue dress ahead of him? Was it because he was just thinking of _her_? He felt a buzzing in the back of his mind, making him feel disoriented. Shaking it off, he ran towards the figure.

He was startled when he came to a four-way crossing. Where did she go?

There. A foot, turning down the right passage, accompanied by a flash of blue and white. A tinkling laugh followed after the figure. Aang's heart raced, his eyes widening, recognizing the noise.

_It's Katara. It has to be._

* * *

Azula's quick feet pattered down the stone passage, burning red flames cupped in both of her hands. She strode with purpose, her amber eyes set, eager to gain more power. It would be hers. She would surpass even Jeong Jeong, her master.

A sudden weariness seemed to be trying to overcome her, but she pushed herself forward, reasoning that it was probably the effects of that strange drink. Why didn't she just _pretend_ to drink it, or at least some of it? She didn't want it interfering with her task. She suddenly felt very hot, which was beginning to unnerve her. Firebenders never felt uncomfortably hot. Not like this. She feared becoming sick.

And then she stepped into a two-way fork in the path. She paused only for a moment, ready to spring down a path at random… And then the dual flames in her palms turned an electric blue. Startled, she tried to quench them, but they seemed to leave her control, casting a blue light around the area, leaping into the air, spinning around her. Azula immediately suspected spiritual interference. What had she stepped into? She lowered into a fighting stance as the bluebell flames became too quick to follow with her eyes, molding together as one fierce ring that circled her endlessly. She revolved constantly, waiting for an unseen enemy to jump out at her from any side. Sweat gathered on her brow.

The ring expanded, leaping to twin sconces on the walls, where the blue flames became strangely still and calm. They elicited a cold glow throughout the small chamber, haunting her, gripping her, injecting ice into her veins. Jeong Jeong's words of blue flames signifying killing intent jolted into her head. She could feel it, all around her… a malevolent presence was with her.

"Oh, did I scare you?"

Azula spun around.

* * *

"This is stupid," Sokka muttered to himself. "Stupid firebenders and their stupid rituals. Jerks."

He was glad to have his hands free, though. For the past few days, the rope had been rubbing them raw, and now he took the opportunity to fully flex them. It felt so nice to have his hands unbound, itching to make something, itching to waterbend. However, the tunnel quenched all thoughts of freedom. Maybe, once they got out of this, he'd act a lot better around the Avatar's group so they'd leave his hands free…

At some point along the path, he fell unconscious. And Sokka dreamt.

* * *

"Wait!" Aang called after the figure, running after her, his hand outstretched. He saw her sliding around another curve in the tunnel, laughing merrily, teasing the boy to follow. "I want to see you!" They kept twisting and turning down many different pathways that seemed to branch off into eternity. How deep was this mountain? Would he ever get out?

Her voice sounded distant, far off, but she kept laughing, telling him that she was still there. She was with him. She always would be.

"Katara!"

His own voice echoed down the long, empty tunnels, accompanied by the sound of his own feet running (but curiously, not hers). He saw her long, brown braid smacking against her back, the loops of her hair flapping as she moved. But her back was to him constantly. He wanted to see her face. He had no doubt about who she was. She would lead him out of here. She was his guide. He had an unshaken faith in her purity and goodness.

And then Katara escaped the edge of his firelight. He willed the flame brighter, not wanting to lose sight of her, and suddenly found himself in a wide chamber.

And he wasn't alone.

They were there. They were _all_ there.

Katara was at the forefront, hovering just a few feet out of his reach, her hands clasped behind her back, smiling down at him endearingly, looking just as he remembered her best. Sokka was right next to her, arm hanging on his sister's shoulders, sporting a grin with both eyes perfectly intact. Toph appeared on Katara's other side, wearing a genuine smile, and even though she couldn't see, he knew she was looking at him. Momo draped himself on Toph's head, and Appa, scarred but happy, rested behind them.

And behind them, all around, floating many feet above him, all wearing smiles just for _Aang_, was everyone else. Hakoda was there, his smile reaching his tired eyes that Aang hadn't seen in ages; Bumi, next to Iroh, both of them grinning; Suki, the nearest, a hand on her hip, her smile one of approval; Haru, next to Suki; the Mechanist, Teo, even Pakku and Jeong Jeong. They were all here.

Aang's face split into the happiest smile he had ever bore. He felt so joyous, so free of burdens, so relieved to see them all again. Tears fell from his stormy eyes, now clearing to the lighter color they used to be.

And best of all, they had all of their color. They weren't spirits, yet they weren't physically with him. But that was more than he could have asked for.

He didn't feel alone anymore as he fell to his knees and wept.

Later, he realized that the only person missing was Zuko.

* * *

Zuko gripped his head, groaning and shaking away the thick fog that appeared over his vision. His first feeling was the cold stone beneath him, but there was also gentle warmth permeating through the small chamber. He rubbed his eyes and stood.

Only to fall back down again in shock, because he saw _himself_ standing in the center of the chamber.

"You're awake," said the other him. Zuko was gaping, unable to move his mouth to utter the right words. "Don't be afraid. You're safe for the moment."

As he spoke, Zuko got a good look at the man in front of him, easily picking out several strange differences between the older man and himself. Most obvious was a terrible scar over his left eye, a burn suffered years before. The burned Zuko seemed older, and from what he could tell of his eyes, they were also scarred, but on the inside. This Zuko had seen much and experienced more. His face was gaunt, almost sunken, his skin a sickly pale. His jet black hair was unruly and long, but his red clothes, tattered and worn, clung tightly to a muscular frame.

"What are you, my brother?" Zuko asked the older man with strange similarities.

"Not quite," said the burned Zuko. "Think of me as a spirit guide of sorts."

"Why do you look so much like me, but also so much different?" asked the younger Zuko. "What are you?"

"I'm… sort of a part of you, like you're sort of a part of me," said the scarred man. He groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "I don't know, it's hard to explain."

"Well… you said you're here to guide me, so shoot," said Zuko, spreading out his arms. "I'm lost."

"Well… what do you need?" the spirit guide asked awkwardly. They both ran their fingers through their hair, at a loss, not realizing that they shared the same nervous habit. "You can start by telling me how you were brought partially into the Spirit World."

"What?!" asked the unscarred Zuko. "How can I be partially in the Spirit World?"

"Well… you're still in the same place, but you can see me. I'm not really a spirit, but it sort of works the same way. I think."

"You're just as lost as I am, aren't you?" Zuko deadpanned. The older man hung his head. "Well… I think the Sun Warriors gave us some sort of drug. I remember feeling sort of dizzy before I passed out… And that was you that came out of my torch fire, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," scarred Zuko confirmed.

"Ugh. Then this is Azula and Aang's fault," Zuko muttered. "Those two are bad influences on each other. All they care about is learning how to firebend, when there are so many more important things they should be doing…"

"Let's hope Azula isn't _too_ much of a bad influence on Aang," the gaunt man mumbled into his hand.

"What?"

"Nothing," said the worn spirit. "But you can't really blame them. All benders want to master their art."

"But they're sort of obsessive about it. We've been fighting so much lately, about their firebending and everything else. I don't trust Aang anymore, and I think that my sister is going down the same path…"

"You don't want your sister as an enemy. Trust me," scarred Zuko said clearly, his face hard. And then his features softened, along with the glow of the fire. "But Aang… You should trust him. I'm sure he's doing everything in your best interests. He wants to help. He's trying so hard – you would never understand."

"And you would?"

"Yes," said the older Zuko, his eyes unchallenging. "I know Aang. And despite our differences, I consider him my best friend. You should too."

Zuko peered at his other self. "What are you talking about? How could you be friends with him? You're a spirit!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" asked the other Zuko, losing his patience. "I'm no spirit!"

Zuko sighed. "It's probably just some Avatar thing."

"Fine. Leave it at that."

"You know, I never thought I'd be arguing with my spirit guide. You must be pretty bad at the job."

"Shut up! Just think about what I said." The scarred man took a step away from his counterpart, and held out his palm toward him. "Aang's going to need all the help he can get. He needs you. And, to help him, I'm going to give you a gift."

"A gift?"

"A gift," the scarred man repeated. "Use it well." And, to Zuko's great shock, the scarred man sprouted twin balls of fire that circled around his palm, meeting in the center. They propelled from his palm, striking Zuko in the chest, knocking him to the ground with great force.

He knew no more.

* * *

The voice sent chills of fear down her spine. She didn't know why, but the presence frightened her.

Partially because it felt so, _so_ familiar.

But when she turned, she saw someone she didn't expect at all.

Her mother.

The voice she heard did not belong to Ursa, who seemed small and sad, wearing dark red, heavy robes – something Azula had never seen before. "Mom…?" Azula asked, forgetting the eviler presence for a moment.

"Azula… You always had such beautiful hair," said Ursa. Even her voice sounded mournful.

"You always used to like it, didn't you?" Azula asked, allowing a smile to show itself on her face. She knew it couldn't be real. Her mother was just a vision. And she accepted that for now. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to miss my own daughter's coronation," Ursa cooed softly.

"What?" Azula asked, perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you're not a monster," Ursa said sadly. "I think you're confused. All your life you used fear to control people. Like your friends Mai and Ty Lee."

"What do they have to do with this? How do you know them?"

"You're just scared… But I love you, Azula. I do."

Azula bit her lip, angry. She had had enough of this hallucination, brought on by consumption of those drugs. Summoning flames in her hands, she banished the image of her mother.

And then, the cold returned.

"What's wrong? You don't love your own mother?"

Azula regarded the figure in front of her, feeling as if she was staring into some twisted perversion of herself. The girl – no, woman – in front of her had the same hair, the same body, the same face… but _her_ amber eyes contained something else. Something malevolent. Something… unnatural. She held the same smirk, but like everything else with this woman, it was twisted. Some strands of inky black hair escaped her tight topknot. Heavy bags, indicating many sleepless nights, hung under her eyelids, which were half-lidded, regarding Azula coolly.

"That wasn't my mother," said Azula resolutely.

"How strange," said the equally strange woman, eyeing Azula. "To stand in front of you." The azure firelight flickered across her porcelain skin.

"Who are you?" asked Azula, a slight bit of fear edging its way into her voice. She cursed herself, attempting to quench it. The woman's smirk became wider, knowing she was feared.

"I am Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, and heir to the throne," she announced proudly. "And you're the same."

"I'm not a Princess," said Azula firmly. "And you don't exist."

"You're not accepting your birthright, your divine right to rule? That is true power, and what you should be seeking."

"I'm seeking true mastery of firebending," said Azula. "That's power of the mightiest kind."

Princess Azula laughed to herself. "You are _so_ unlike me after all. You're not thinking of the big picture. Yes, you'll be strong now, but what about when you grow old and decrepit? You would be royalty your whole life. Think of the conquests you could make in that time…"

"I have no desire to be a tyrannical ruler," said the younger Azula, her eyes narrowed. "Aang wouldn't like that."

And the Princess laughed louder, this time clenching her gut, losing all composure. Azula eyed her warily as she howled like a lunatic. "Aang? The _Avatar_? You really have a desire for him?"

"What's so funny about that?" Azula demanded, clenching her fists, losing a bit of her own composure. Why couldn't she firebend right now? "What are you, anyway? What do you know?"

Princess Azula pinched her bangs, propping her arm up on her elbow, her sharp nails sliding along her hair. "Think of me as your inner demon. _Literally_," she said, punctuating her last word with ferociousness. She stepped closer to Azula, another smirk growing on her thick lips, each predatory step frightening her even more. What _was_ she, that she could cause so much fear in Azula? She had never felt like this… "If mastery of firebending is what you seek, then fine. But you won't become truly powerful traveling with that preachy airbender. The art of firebending holds many dark – and murderous – secrets. He wouldn't approve."

Princess Azula stepped even closer to Azula with every word, circling around her, running a finger or two across her shoulder. Azula didn't move… each touch was sending more and more chills down her spine. From behind, the dark Princess moved her head closer to Azula's ear, causing her to feel her breaths on her neck. She whispered, almost seductively. "Leave the Avatar behind. You won't learn anything if you travel with your _friends_. They'll betray you one day. They'll hold you back. Trust me."

Azula wrenched herself free from the demon's grip, glaring. "You're wrong. Aang would never betray me."

The Princess laughed, but Azula ran.

* * *

Sokka awoke to absolute darkness. Cursing, and fumbling around for his torch, he wasn't prepared when a shaft of light shone down on someone, some distance away. He squinted his good eye, trying to get a good look at the person. It was a woman, and she seemed strangely familiar… But her back was to him.

"Katara…?" he asked unsurely. He stood up and stepped closer, and with a start, he realized who it was. "Mom."

He started to walk toward her, but she sank into the darkness, lost forever. Again.

"Mom!" he called, running after her. But there was no one there.

There was a flash of light, and the next thing he knew, he was on a dock in a fishing village. He looked all around him, confused.

"Yeah, now, but without her they wouldn't be able to fend for themselves. If she really wanted to help, she would use her spirit magic to blow up that factory." Sokka spun to the source of the voice, recognizing it as a more lighthearted version of his own. His intact eye opened in shock, spotting a happier, more whole version of himself, standing next to people who looked unnervingly like _Aang_ and _Katara_. The strange image made gestures to indicate explosive spirit magic. "Oooo… pow."

And then the Avatar spoke. "Spirit magic doesn't work that way, Sokka. It's more like…" And he did a stupidly elaborate dance on the spot, as if to one-up the buffoon-Sokka. "Woooo…"

The two were arm-in-arm a moment later, making fools of themselves with more noises and arm movements, causing the Katara lookalike to stalk off.

Prince Sokka was perplexed. What was that about?

His vision flashed again, and he was now greeted by the inside of some Earth Kingdom home. The Avatar was still there, as well as the two people who looked eerily like himself (still with two eyes) and his sister. A small girl was also there… And was she picking her nose? They didn't seem to notice him.

The Avatar had what looked like a window curtain draped around his shoulders, his nose upturned in a mockery of the high class. He spoke in what he apparently thought was a very sophisticated manner. "Good evening, Mr. Sokka Water Tribe," Aang said to Sokka's lookalike, confirming his identity. "Ms. Katara Water Tribe." His sister. "Lord Momo of the Momo Dynasty, your Momo-ness." To… the lemur? Wasn't its name Sabishi or something?

Prince Sokka was thoroughly confused.

The Sokka buffoon imitated the young boy. "Avatar Aang, how you _do_ go on…"

Aang bowed to Sokka, who bowed back, but deeper. Aang returned that bow with an even deeper one, instigating the buffoon to reply with one that nearly banged his head against his knees. And they both pulled their heads back to bow again, when…

_Crack_.

Their heads smacked together painfully and they both fell to the floor.

Could some possible, alternate, _idiotic_ version of himself exist somewhere like that? He hoped not… He hadn't acted that way since he was a child, and now he was embarrassed and somewhat ashamed.

The dark tunnel appeared again, and he kept walking. Somewhere, he found his torch in his hand again. As he walked, the walls began to contort, opening up as if they were windows, showing him more scenes of the buffoon-Sokka's alternate life.

"Yeah, and who keeps us laughing with sarcastic comments all the time?"

"You're the idea guy."

"Don't worry, Sokka. Where we're going, you won't need any pants!"

"You know, you're pretty wise for a kid."

Sokka was running now, running down the length of the tunnel and away from all of these false memories.

"Hey, Aang? Do you miss… everyone?"

"Of course. I always do. I think about every single one of them."

"…I failed to protect them all."

"You just sneezed… and flew ten feet in the air."

"ALRIGHT!" Prince Sokka bellowed. "I get it! Somehow, somewhere, we were friends! Now leave me alone!"

And then there was darkness.

* * *

Aang emerged back into the sunlight, shielding his eyes for a moment to let the blindness pass. When he was able to see again, he saw that Azula, Zuko, and Sokka had already completed their trials. Aang wondered what theirs were like.

Azula seemed haunted. For some reason, she was on high alert, nervous, and afraid. Something seemed to be at the back of her mind – something heavy and burdensome. What had she encountered? Worry for his friend gnawed at him. Then again, a firebending lesson would cheer her up.

Zuko seemed almost curious and contemplative – not as angry at the world as he was before, willing to let his guard down around Aang again. The Avatar smiled. Apparently, he had gotten over his distrust of Aang. For some reason, he was clutching his chest.

Sokka, like Azula, seemed almost disturbed, but perplexed. He was openly staring at Aang, a question in his blue eye. Aang broke the gaze and looked at the Sun Warriors, who were all assembled in front of them, waiting for the four to finish their trials. The Chief was at their head.

"You have all successfully completed your trials," said the Chief. "Each of you has had a different experience, one that has hopefully done better for you. For many ages, these trials have judged the worth of anyone seeking true mastery of firebending."

"But we're not firebenders!" Zuko yelled again, indicating him and Sokka. "There's no reason we had to go through that. What were you going to do, hold us here and kill us if we didn't do it?"

The Chief chuckled, surprising them. "I know. We were never going to kill anyone." Both Zuko and Sokka fell to the ground, face first. "But it's a valuable experience that most would die for."

"It wasn't that amazing," said Sokka gruffly.

"It varies for some people," said the Chief with a shrug.

"It was just a straight line through the tunnel all along, wasn't it?" said Aang. "The maze was all in our minds." He, for one, had an amazing experience.

"Can we get to the firebending now?" Azula quipped. "We've been dragging it on and on. Let's get to the point."

"Very well," said the Chief. "We'll show you right here and right now." Azula and Aang listened with rapt attention (the former with more enthusiasm) while Zuko and Sokka tried not to seem interested. "Have either of the two of you witnessed the performance of blue firebending?"

"Yes," said Aang, Azula, and Sokka at once. Aang looked at Azula and Sokka, surprised. They were looking at him the same way. When did this happen?"

"Please elaborate," said the Chief.

"I used it unintentionally in a fight against Sokka at the Dragon Altar in the Golden City," said Azula promptly. "I asked my master about it, but he warned me about never using it again." Not that she listened. She tried several times after their conversation, but no trace of blue ever showed its way into her flames again… until she met Princess Azula.

"Avatar?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," said Aang, thinking of, coincidentally, the same person Azula was.

"Very well." The Chief turned to look at the two firebenders again. "As you may know, blue fire is born out of killing intent, one of the harshest and most dangerous forms of firebending. Some think it leads to self-destruction, but often, it is necessary. In most cases, it is more powerful and hotter than typical red and orange firebending."

"So… You just want us to summon killing intent at will?" asked Aang. He wasn't sure if he could do that all the time. On the other hand, it explained a lot about the Azula from his world…

Azula held out her palm, and almost immediately, a spark of blue flame erupted into life. She smirked. "Excellent."

"In order to use that ability without leading to your own destruction, however, you need balance," the Chief continued, holding out both of his hands. In his left, a blue fireball rested. "With destruction, there is also life." And to Aang's great surprise, a ball of pure white fire formed in the Chief's right palm, flickering serenely. "White fire is born out of the desire to protect, and it is equally as strong as blue, if not stronger. Use both with caution, and sparingly. Too much of an unbalance can destroy your inner spirit."

Azula held out her other hand, willing white fire to form. She wrinkled her brow as she stared into her empty palm. "It's not working."

"You haven't found anything worth protecting yet," the Chief informed. "You will, in time."

"Let me try," said Aang. Concentrating, he held out both palms, face up. Thinking of all that he cherished – his friends, this world, and his own – and his desire to protect it all, he summoned white fire into his right hand. It was warm, pleasantly so, and the life in it thrived. Looking at his left hand, Aang dredged up memories of destruction wrought by Princess Azula and Fire Lord Ozai, of the wasteland Earth Kingdom, and of the deaths of his friends. For the first time in his life, Aang bent blue fire. It was just as malevolent as he remembered from Azula. "I can feel the balance," he said. "Neither force is greater than the other."

"I can't do it," Azula said through clenched teeth, anger seeping into her voice. "I can't make white fire." The blue fire remained in her other hand.

"That's because you're pure evil," Ham Ghao cut in annoyingly.

"You'll do it one day," said Aang reassuringly. "You're strong. I know you can."

"Whatever. All I need is blue fire, anyway," she said, taking one of her firebending stances. The fire in her hand was shot forward in a pulse of blue, releasing heat that washed over everyone nearby – especially Ham Ghao, who looked as if he got burned. Aang frowned.

"That's all you needed to learn," said the Chief, ushering them away. "You can go now."

"We'll be sure not to let the door hit us on the way out, thanks," said Sokka sarcastically. Aang clenched the blue and white fire in both of his hands, putting one on his hip and shaking his head disdainfully at Sokka.

"Come on, we'll go now, guys," he said to the others.

"And don't come back," said the Chief, his face hard. Aang raised an eyebrow, and the Chief's face lightened. "Just kidding! You're welcome any time."

"No, you're not," said Ham Ghao sourly, nursing his burn.

Mere minutes later, the four were on Appa's back, flying back down to Earth. "That wasn't so bad," Zuko said to them all.

"No, it wasn't," said Aang. "I actually enjoyed myself." He waited to see if he'd get the cold shoulder from Zuko again. When Zuko grinned back, Aang smiled. "So what did you experience?" he asked.

"I don't really know," said Zuko. "The person I spoke to wasn't very clear."

"You're telling me," said Sokka.

"You spoke to someone?" Aang asked, surprised.

"A spirit," Zuko amended. He could almost feel the annoyance of the scarred man as he said it.

"So did I," said Azula mysteriously. She didn't elaborate.

"Hey, you're not putting the rope back on my wrists," Sokka pointed out to them, giving Aang a sidelong glance.

"You've been good lately," said Aang, grinning. "I'll give you another chance."

Aang, feeling happier than he did in a long time, looked ahead with optimism. _I'm coming, Toph_.

* * *

"Your team is assembled," said the old woman, her grey eyes passing over the three younger women in front of her.

"Yes, and our mission realized," said Princess Katara. "Hama, set a course for the southern Earth Kingdom. We're going Avatar hunting."

Behind her, boarding the Royal Water ship, were Suki and Yue, both ready and willing to serve their Princess and friend.

"I'm coming, brother."

* * *

"Good work, guys. You two did your job."

"Sokka didn't."

"Hey, I didn't _directly_ appear to him. I wanted to be different."

"What do you mean? What did you do, Sokka?"

"I showed him some of my memories. My happier ones."

"Yo, Sweetness. Azula was up to something. I could feel her there."

"Azula? What's she doing?"

"She appeared to her own counterpart. Probably told her things."

"What things?"

"How am I supposed to know? She was there, that's all that matters."

"How? Isn't everyone else from our world… you know… stuck?"

"But not us."

"Why? Why were we spared from that?"

"It was probably Twinkletoes. I bet he had something to do with it."

"It's impossible to know. We can't exactly talk to him."

"…Ugh! I'm so mad! I feel like we're useless, stuck in this little corner of the Spirit World. We need to do _more_."

"We can't. Not until the worlds start merging more. For now, we have to appear to our counterparts and make them help Aang. We're sort of like spirits now, and with that, we can do more. Observe more."

"We're _not_ spirits!"

Toph smirked, punching her palm. "I gotta start appearing to the other me in a bit. She'll get to kick _butt_. Just a little while longer and I'll be able to help. No more sitting in boredom for me!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Four guesses as to who those mystery people are. Two were revealed, but the others are probably sort of obvious. I'm ready to hear some theories.**

**Once again, sorry this took so long. It was really quite a hard chapter to write, but it was jam-packed with some important stuff, don't you think?**

**Please review! And don't forget to check out new art and polls!**


	27. The Freedom Fighters

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 2: Earth**

_Chapter 5: The Freedom Fighters_

_Aang envied Toph._

_She couldn't see the destruction, the burned lands, the dead wasteland that stretched before them. Lush green and bleak grey made no difference to her. It was simply earth, no matter how damaged and war torn it was. Sometimes, after seeing the fallen, ashen trees and wide expanses of dirt and rock that used to be verdant grasslands, Aang would close his eyes and pretend to see something else, or otherwise feel the ground for what it was – simply dirt. What Toph saw all the time. She was lucky._

_She couldn't see blood, or smoke, or fire, or wastelands._

_And maybe, because she never saw the hopelessness, she remained hopeful herself, perhaps just a little bit more than the rest of them._

_However, despite that, she was just as scarred as everyone else, both on the inside and on the outside._

_The fourteen year-old girl, like everyone did these days, had deep gashes and burns along her arms and legs. She had not gained much in height, but she looked painfully older. She was forced to cut her hair short when she was nearly lit on fire. She was as practical as ever. And in many other ways, she was the same._

_But it wasn't until recently that Aang thought of her as pretty. He seemed to notice her for the first time. And she noticed him._

_He still loved Katara. She knew that. She still loved Sokka, and he knew that, too. But they were teenagers, now. And since Katara did not yet return his affections, and Sokka was too busy with Suki, all they had were each other to take their frustrations out on._

"_Yo, Twinkletoes," she greeted with a smirk, sitting at his side. "Brighten up a bit. We come across this sort of thing all the time." Aang stared again over the dusty plains. This used to be farmlands… He was there when it was all set up in flame._

"_That doesn't make me used to it," he responded._

_She shook her head, grinning. "You'll never change, Twinkletoes." _

"_It's what you like about me – just admit it," he said jokingly, trying to brighten up for her sake. Just because he was feeling down, he wouldn't drag everyone with him. They had a reason to celebrate – the night before, they liberated a small hamlet from the Fire Nation. Even though the firebenders would probably come back, the Avatar and his friends kept fighting… They needed reasons to rejoice._

"_Don't get so full of yourself," Toph replied, punching him in the arm. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_I can tell you're lying," he said, in the same tone she used to. She punched him again, but he barely budged now. Aang laughed._

"_Ah, Twinkletoes… You been working out?" she asked slyly. "Maybe you deserve a new nickname now."_

"_Like what?" he asked, grinning._

"_How about a promotion to __**Twinklefeet**__?" And then she burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. He laughed with her. As one, they fell back into the dirt (kicking up clouds of dust) and faced the sky. They both let out relaxed sighs._

_After a moment of comfortable silence, Toph spoke softly. "You know… The air doesn't feel any different."_

"_Not really," said Aang after a moment. "But after battle it does. It always does."_

"_Yeah," Toph agreed. "But… It's consistency. I… We need that. We move so much, we change so much. I just want something to stay the same."_

"_Yeah," Aang said wistfully._

"_Promise me, Aang," Toph said, turning her head in his direction. "Promise me that, when this is all over, you'll never change."_

"_I already have changed," he said solemnly._

"_Then change back to how you used to be."_

_  
"I can't." After a moment, he looked into her pale eyes and grinned. "But don't you love me, no matter how I am?"_

_She punched him in the arm again, grinning back. "Shut up for once, you hopeless flirt." Aang chuckled. He couldn't help himself around her anymore. For some reason, she was able to bring out this side in him, and it was fun. At the same time, they were also able to unearth deep insecurities and moments of weakness with each other. Aang's bond with Toph had only grown over the years._

"_I guess I get it from Sokka," Aang quipped. Toph chuckled slightly, but it sounded far away. He realized a moment too late whose name he slipped out._

_Toph's distance only lasted a moment, though. "You should take after Sparky more. He's not a flirt at all. Who knows? Maybe I've got a crush on him now…" She smirked._

"_Toph, I'm afraid you've made me jealo-OW!" Aang sprang up, rubbing his back where a sharp rock seemed to suddenly jab into his ribs. "What was that for?"_

_  
"You're not as indestructible as you think!" Toph sat up, grinning triumphantly. "Stay on your toes, Twinklefeet!"_

_

* * *

_

Aang was surprised when they descended upon a thick forest. It was the first real sign of green life he had seen in the Earth Kingdom. What nature spirit protected this place? He had even hoped to see the swamp – and some good waterbenders – but not even that stood. The Water Nation had drained the life out of everything.

The forest was a large one, too. It spread over many miles, covering what would otherwise be large plains and even going up the side of a mountain and into a distant valley. Without Aang even telling him to, Appa swerved from their main flight path and dived below the trees, nearly desperate for something to eat. Aang and the others were also hungry – there was little to feed them in the dry wastelands. All they had was their own rations given to them by the Sun Warriors, and that wouldn't last forever.

Sabishi became restless on his shoulder. "Don't worry, girl. We'll get you something to eat down there," he said to her.

"I'm surprised," said Zuko. "I thought the Water Nation destroyed everything."

"Not everything," Sokka added in gruffly, lounging back in the saddle, his hands finally untied for now. "We never conquered Ba Sing Se, so there's still farmlands and stuff in there. Besides, there's plenty more in the Earth Kingdom. And some of it wasn't even our fault – a lot of it was desert already."

"I guess you're right," said Aang. "Maybe we shouldn't go there if this place is still safe…" He glanced meaningfully at Sokka, beginning to tug against Appa's reins.

"Just go," Sokka said, waving his hand dismissively. "I won't reveal this place if I ever get back to my people. _Someone's_ gotta be left to rule."

Aang grinned. Ever since leaving the Sun Warriors, Sokka seemed a little more at ease around them. Azula, however…

For the first couple of days, she was haunted and as skittish as Sabishi. Something that she experienced had unnerved her, and she seemed strangely quiet and withdrawn, staring blankly at her hands. Occasionally, blue fire flickered in them. Aang was worried for her, but like many other women he knew, she wouldn't accept any help. Aang decided to leave her alone for now, and to let her get over whatever it was that was bothering her.

Appa hurtled through the treetops in his rush to find something filling to eat, smacking his passengers with tree branches and twigs and leaves amid general groans. The canopy was exceedingly thick and cast a shaded light over the foliage below. Besides the tall trees, little else seemed to grow in this forest.

But the trees were of a size and quality that Aang had never seen before. They were incredibly thick, high, and ancient, dwarfing the humans and even the sky bison in size. While they had nothing on the Banyan Tree in the Foggy Swamp, these trees were still grand. As soon as the bison landed with an almighty crash, throwing off his passengers, he soared back to the treetops to feast on whatever he could find. Appa landed on a thick branch, looking comical enough to make Aang laugh. Sabishi flapped after the bison, intent on finding small nuts and insects for herself.

The four stood still for a long moment, gazing at the world around them. To see so many trees, especially of this size, surprised and astounded them all. The forest floor was worn flat by dirt paths, but millions of fallen leaves littered it, opening doors in the treetops for sunlight to stream through. And for the first time since he was in the Earth Kingdom of this world, Aang heard animal noises besides the croak of a vulture-rat and the small, scuttling feet of the desert shrew.

The moment passed amid silence, and they began to set up a camp in the middle of the path.

"You think there are any villages around here?" Zuko asked, sifting through Appa's discarded luggage.

"Who knows?" Aang wondered. "Probably."

"I hope so… We need to resupply soon. And it'd be nice to have a real bed…" Zuko sighed longingly.

"Yeah. I'm tired of the wilderness," Sokka complained.

Azula snapped at him immediately, causing her brother to jump. "Oh, you miss traveling like royalty, don't you? Well, deal with it, you waterbending filth. We've had to do this for ages. You're _not_ going to be spoiled traveling with us."

There was a dead silence now. Even the animals in the distance stopped making noises.

And then, Aang heard a bird call, followed by an answering one. He chose to ignore it, jumping to Sokka's defense.

"Whoa, Azula! Calm down, it was just a little comment he made. Zuko said something too," he pointed out. As soon as these words were out of his mouth, Sokka rounded on him.

"I don't need your defense! I can handle this little girl myself. Stay out of it!"

Azula's face twisted into anger. "Don't you dare talk to him like that! You have no right. You're nothing," her voice lowered to a deadly growl, "You'll always be nothing."

"Watch your place, woman!" he yelled at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't follow your stupid Water Tribe customs!"

"Both of you, stop it!" Aang interjected again. "We're all a little on edge, so…" They both ignored him, but everyone was interrupted from fighting further when Aang felt a deep rumbling beneath his feet, and the movement of earth off to the side… Something was heading towards the center of their camp. "Sokka! Watch out!" Aang swung one of his hands forward, calling a gust of wind that swept Sokka, Azula, Zuko, and all of their possessions off to the side. He himself jumped out of the way, just in time to avoid a deadly rock spiking out of the ground where Sokka stood moments before.

The other three landed nimbly on their feet, not arguing since they noticed the sudden earthbender attack. But while they were focused on the ground, they didn't expect an attack from above.

The spearhead of the attack was a young man with a head of wild brown hair, leaping from the trees with strange dual swords in his hands, intent on getting to Sokka. Zuko leapt in front of the defenseless waterbender with his own broadswords, immediately intercepting the attack with an audible clang of blades. Azula was the one to notice the next attack, shooting an arrow out of the air – again, directed at Sokka – with a plume of blue flame.

After the wild boy and the arrow, more children emerged from the tree tops. There was one with another mop of brown hair on its head (it, because she couldn't perceive a gender), darting toward Azula with dual knives. Following this child, an enormous person wielding a _log_ smashed his way towards Sokka, who was doing all he could to avoid attacks from a small boy with a spear.

Sokka easily overpowered the smaller boy, grabbing the spear from his hands to make it possible to ward off the giant that lumbered his way. As Azula frantically dodged the knife-user's attacks, she did not take her attention away from everything else around her. Zuko was locked in a duel of swords with the wild-haired boy – who, shockingly, was very skilled. His dual blades ended in curves used for ripping out bones and flesh, while also hooking onto an enemy's weapon. He was fast, but Zuko was able to keep up.

There was still one enemy that hadn't shown themselves… Azula was sure of it. Where were they? Where was the earthbender?

Her question was answered a moment later by more distant rumbling beneath her feet, which was coming closer and closer to their fight on the forest floor. Further up the path, Azula spotted a cloud of dirt, and a moment later, a small girl riding at the head of an earth wave, one hand splayed out, the other in a fist, ready to engage in combat. From the looks of it, she seemed strong to Azula, considering the size of her earth wave. How old was she? Ten? Twelve?

Azula fought back the knife-wielder and stepped up to Aang's side the moment she could, ready to take down this earthbender together with him. But to her surprise, he wasn't taking a fighting stance at all. Instead, his face was lit up into a smile.

"Toph!"

The small girl on the earth wave seemed startled, and her concentration was broken. She stumbled and tried to regain it, but it was too late. Her earth wave faltered and she tumbled to the ground painfully. Azula cringed.

"How do you know my name?!" the small girl angrily demanded, her pale green eyes slanted in anger, directed at him. Upon closer inspection, Azula noticed that, despite her fixed anger, her head was only facing the direction of Aang, not really seeing him. She was blind. Baited with curiosity, Azula lowered her firebending stance. Behind her, the fighting stopped.

"You know this guy, Bandit?" the wild-haired boy with the hook swords asked her.

"Who are you?" Bandit shouted at Aang. Surprised, and seemingly at a loss for words, the young Avatar leapt into the air, high over everyone's heads.

"I really don't know you… I was really saying, 'Wow, these guys are tough!'" he said as an excuse. Azula rolled her eyes as he landed softly to the ground. He was a horrible liar. The girl named Bandit kicked her feet and smirked darkly at him, closing his ankles up in rock the moment he landed.

"Why don't you stay on the ground and say that again, kid?" Bandit insisted. "Who are you guys? And I want the truth!"

"I'm the Avatar," Aang said truthfully with a grin. Bandit grunted.

"Why are you traveling with a waterbender?" the wild-haired boy commanded to know.

"He's our prisoner," Aang answered. To Azula, his smile seemed almost cheeky. What was with him…? Bandit grunted again, but punched in the direction of Sokka, binding his hands and legs just like Aang's.

"He's our prisoner now," said the wild-haired one. "Thanks for doing a good deed for the Earth Kingdom."

"Wait!" Aang protested. "He's staying with me."

"Yes," said Zuko, surprising Azula by defending Aang. "He's ours. We were just passing through, so let us go."

The wild-haired boy put his swords back on his hips and hooked his fingers on his pants, walking coolly up to Zuko. "You're a pretty good sword arm. What's your name?"

"Zuko," he responded.

"I'm Jet. Nice to meet you guys," said the wild-haired boy. He pointed at Bandit. "That's Bandit… I didn't know her real name until now, though." Bandit turned her head away from him, but Jet moved on to introduce the others. "That's Smellerbee," he said of the child who wielded the knives. "Longshot," of the boy with a bow and arrows, emerging from the trees. "Pipsqueak and the Duke," he said finally, indicating the mismatched pair who previously restrained Sokka. "We're the Freedom Fighters."

And then, he noticed Azula, standing off to the side with crossed arms. "A firebender? Nice. I'd like to see more of your abilities someday. What's your name?" he asked charismatically, chewing on a piece of straw.

"Azula," she said curtly. "Let Aang go."

Jet bowed formally to her. "As you wish." He gestured to Bandit, who crumbled Aang's restraints wordlessly. To Azula's annoyance, he was still staring at the earthbender.

Finally, Zuko sheathed his swords. "Who are you guys?"

"He already said we're the Freedom Fighters," Bandit said with annoyance. "Don't you listen?"

"Er… I meant to ask what you do," Zuko amended.

"Follow us. I'll explain on the way to our camp," Jet said, gesturing for them to follow. Appa continued flying in the trees above.

"Jet, wait," said Smellerbee. "What about this pond scum?" She pushed Sokka forward, threatening him with the tip of her knife. His wrists were still bound by rock as he glared irritably at Smellerbee with his one eye. Azula laughed into her hand at the nickname.

"He's staying with us no matter what," Aang jumped in insistently.

"Fine, bring him along," Jet consented. "But he's never going free. He will stay under lock and key."

"Fine," Aang agreed.

"What?!" Sokka erupted. "_You_ guys just let me have my hands free, but now I'm going to be tied up _again_?"

Jet rounded on the waterbender, anger etched onto his handsome features. "It was a bad idea for them to let you walk free in the first place. You're lucky. I don't usually take Water Tribe prisoners," he spat. The entourage stopped walking and there was silence. And then, Bandit started moving again, ignoring her leader, followed right behind by the other Freedom Fighters.

Sokka was not intimidated, glaring at Jet coolly with his single eye. "Whatever."

A few minutes later, they came upon a cave.

At first, Azula thought it was a natural one, since she couldn't see around it, and there were mountains nearby. But then she noticed how none of the trees grew on the sides of the stone, and how it didn't seem weathered by age. This cave was made by an earthbender. It was into this cave that the Freedom Fighters walked, and the other four followed. Aang and Azula lit red fires in their palms.

"I'm getting really tired of caves," Azula drawled. "I'm starting to hate them."

"Don't worry," Jet said to her with a smile, his previous anger gone. "It'll open up soon." Zuko walked up beside him. "And you said you wanted to know about what the Freedom Fighters do, right?" Jet asked him. Zuko nodded. Azula did not respond, but listened intently on the conversation, while Aang seemed to barely be listening. He was staring at Bandit again… "We're all war orphans. My parents were killed by the Water Nation.

"Longshot there, he never says much, but we think it's because he had to go through a lot of bad things in the past, like the rest of us did. I met Bandit and learned she lived in the same town as I did, and we started the Freedom Fighters together. Both of our parents were killed. We met Smellerbee and Longshot soon after, and the Duke going through our food…" Jet clenched his fists. "Now, we fight against the Water Nation, doing everything we can to keep this valley and a nearby village safe. We want the waterbenders out forever."

Aang and Zuko lowered their eyes – for totally different reasons, unbeknownst to Azula. Azula, on the other hand, spoke to Jet. "That is an idealistic view and will probably never accomplish anything. There's nothing a band of kids can do against a whole army and navy."

"We can try," said Jet. "That's all that matters, doesn't it? And if we do _everything_ we can, anything to get the waterbenders outta here, then it'll be worth it. This land is _mine_."

"Those waterbenders are goin' down," said Bandit with a smirk, barely lit by the firelight.

"Azula, do you realize what you just said?" Zuko asked his sister with disdain. "We're trying to do the same thing. You don't think we can?"

"Well of course we can!" Azula replied. "We have the Avatar and a master firebender. And a hostage, I guess." Zuko slapped his forehead and groaned.

"Well we have a master earthbender and a master swordsman," said Bandit, turning and butting heads with Azula. Lightning crackled in the firebender's eyes as she glared. "Don't underestimate us. We're tougher than you think."

"Ladies, ladies…" said Jet, coming between them. "Break it up." Azula haughtily glared at Bandit and crossed her arms. "So, what's your reason for fighting, Azula?"

"I don't need a reason. I fight to win," she said aggressively, glancing significantly at Jet. "And I'll do whatever it takes." Jet smirked.

"We lost our mother to the Water Nation," Zuko informed him.

"I see," said Jet.

"This tunnel is very crooked," said Aang suddenly. "It goes up, and down, and we even turned a whole lot of times, but where's the end? Did you make this, To—Bandit?"

"Yeah, and I didn't make it bad on purpose, if that's what you're implying," she shot at him. "I made it – and many more – to protect our home."

"It's kept us safe for a long time," said the giant muscular boy, who Azula assumed was Duke.

"Yeah, Pipsqueak's right!" said the smaller boy, causing Azula to immediately reevaluate her opinion. "We've never been found by waterbenders." Azula spotted a shaft of light that suddenly appeared, and after turning around a bend, the cave tunnel opened.

A grove of trees and wooden huts was revealed to them, secretly hidden from the rest of the world. Flanked by sentinel rock walls that could be mistaken as small mountains, the place was very easily protected. The huts were all made out of wood and trees, either a part of a tree trunk or even a few up in the tree branches. Nature hid them, and they used it well. High in the rock walls, there were many human-sized holes, which Azula assumed were quick entrances and exits to the Freedom Fighter camp, accessed from the trees. Here, they spotted more children, even younger orphans.

"Wow," said Aang. "I'm impressed."

Ever the pragmatist, Azula immediately picked out flaws. "I bet this place would flood easily."

"Hah, are you kidding?" Bandit seemed insulted. "I practically made this place myself. Rainwater drains out. I'm not that stupid."

"The rock walls you made are obviously new and probably replaced every year or so, judging by the lack of any plant growth on them. There's no erosion, either," Azula pointed out smartly. Bandit crossed her arms and turned to her roughly.

"What's your point?"

"Any passerby would obviously be able to tell that your 'protective' rock walls were manmade, and the Water Nation would immediately know and flood you out," said Azula.

"Wow," Aang repeated. "I'm impressed."

"So am I," said Jet, eyebrows raised. "We could use you, Azula. You'd be helpful in finding any flaws in our plans. What do you say to a mission tomorrow, then?"

"Tomorrow? We don't plan on staying in this dirt hole," Azula replied. She examined her nails. "But of course you'd need me. But we need to find Aang an earthbending master first."

"No, it's okay, we can stay for a while," Aang said. "I like it here." He glanced at Bandit again, trying to find something to say to her, Azula knew.

"Hah, now you're stuck in the dirt hole!" Bandit taunted. "This is how I like it, anyway. So buzz off if you don't."

"Since you're blind, I might as well tell you that I'm _rolling_ my eyes," said Azula dismissively.

Bandit growled and clenched her fists, almost as if ready for a fight. "I'll roll your whole head!"

"Azula," Zuko said threateningly, using his best big brother voice. "Don't start."

"Whatever," she replied, gesturing vaguely with a wave of her hand. "I'm going to find something to eat."

"So you'll help us tomorrow?" Jet called after her.

"Sure, I guess," she responded, disappearing into the tree-ridden village of children.

* * *

Sokka was thrown roughly into the wooden hut – which contained nothing more than a dirt floor – and he was tied with his hands behind his back. They even restricted his ankles. He gave his one-eyed glare up at the big man.

"Don't try to get outta here," said the rough-looking girl. "Longshot and I will be standing right outside all day. You've got nothing, pond scum." She kicked him in the gut. The little boy behind her laughed.

"For a waterbender, you're not so tough," the boy taunted, following Smellerbee's example and kicking him. Sokka cringed in pain. The two exited.

Clad in Earth Kingdom green clothes, his face in the dirt, his hands and feet tied behind his back, Sokka's humiliation was beat only by one other moment in his life. For some inexplicable reason, he felt betrayed by the Avatar. All this time, the boy had tried to protect him, and now they dumped him with a group of war-torn orphans who seemed intent on torturing him… Those false memories of the alternate-Sokka he witnessed in the Sun Warrior caves replayed in his head, and Sokka began to feel a hint of regret.

Even though he had tried for so long to capture and kill the Avatar, the boy was remarkably lenient and even defensive of him after he was captured. Sokka was lucky that Aang didn't try to kill him in return. And now, he was tied up again, in the rougher hands of the Freedom Fighters… There had to be some way he could escape.

But he was barely able to move and completely unarmed, with two very armed and deadly children outside just waiting for him to attempt it.

For now, there was nothing he could do, and he was resigned to his fate.

* * *

The Avatar and his friends were given one of the tree houses to rest in for the night, while Sokka was taken off in solitude to a house on the ground, nearby Jet and Toph.

The nighttime bugs weren't loud, but Aang found himself unable to sleep. Judging from the breathing of Azula and Zuko, they couldn't, either.

Toph was on his mind.

What was she doing here, among the Freedom Fighters? Why did she go with the name 'Bandit' now? Had she really lost everything? Was Gaoling destroyed, and her parents with it? Was she _good_, or … like Jet?

At this point, Aang knew not to trust Jet. Aang was keeping a close eye and ear on him, and he noticed many of the things he failed to notice before. He was still as determined as ever to take down the enemy nation, willing to do whatever it took. That night at the feast, he replayed those same, ominous words to a crowd of raucous cheers, and Aang was worried greatly. He would just have to be careful at this point – he didn't know what Jet could, or would, do. Luckily, Azula didn't fall prey to his charms, so she was keeping a level head and would hopefully notice something if Aang didn't.

Zuko, on the other hand…

Zuko and Jet were quickly becoming friends as a result of their similar swordsmanship. Zuko probably saw him as a genuine friend, but Aang knew Jet only wanted to manipulate him. Would Jet send Aang and one of the others to do a menial task, while he destroyed a town? Would they be able to stop him again, even if Jet had Toph on his side?

Aang needed to plan things carefully from here. If he didn't run into Toph with the Freedom Fighters, Aang wouldn't stay long with Jet and would leave as soon as possible. Toph complicated things. Where did her loyalties lie?

He needed to talk to her. He stood up to leave and seek her out.

"Where are you going?" Azula suddenly asked him. Aang froze.

"Just on a walk," he replied. "I can't sleep."

"Can I come with you?" Her question surprised him, but he quickly found an answer.

"I need to think about some things alone," he said. "Sorry." And he left.

Aang lightly hopped from their wooden tree house, landing silently on the hard ground. Ahead, Toph's home was easily identified, as it was the only one made of earth. Next to hers was the prisoner hut, where Sokka laid within. Aang hadn't seen Sokka all night – he was forbidden from coming to the feast, and Jet said that his people would deal with feeding Sokka and letting him out to go to the bathroom. Aang complied, if a little reluctantly. He was adamant about no harm coming to the waterbender. Jet wouldn't outright defy Aang – he preferred to work secretly. If Aang kept an eye out, nothing bad would come of it. Sokka was strong, he was confident of that. Sokka wouldn't let them do anything to him.

As Aang approached Toph's earthen tent, it opened and she emerged, having detected him.

"What do you want?" she asked gruffly.

Feigning dumb, Aang asked her, "How did you know I was coming? And that it was me?" She crossed her arms and refused to answer, but he persisted. "You can really see, can't you?"

"No," she shot back. "Not how you think. I can see with earthbending."

"You must be really good, then," he pointed out.

"The best," she clarified. "I see everything on the ground. I know what my opponents are doing before they do it. Not a lot of people can understand the way I fight."

"I do," Aang said. "I wouldn't underestimate you." _Not in a million years_. Back in his world, even though Aang had a mastery of all four elements under his belt, Toph still proved to be a challenging opponent. Often, she went up against the likes of Azula and came out unscathed, something that few of them could account for.

"Don't look now," Toph said quietly, "but I can feel one of your friends watching us from in the trees."

"You can even feel people even if they're not connected to the earth?" Aang asked, astounded. That was a new ability.

"Not as easily," Toph admitted. "I can feel someone's vibrations going down through the tree, but I can't tell who it is. It could be anyone, but I know my guys aren't dumb enough to eavesdrop on me. All I know is that they're standing up there, and not moving." Aang was doubly impressed… Her sensory abilities seemed to even beat _his_ Toph's. "So, are you gonna keep wasting my time, or will you tell me why you came here?"

"Can we go somewhere more private?" he asked her. She moved an arm and the door to her earth house opened.

"Come in," she said. He followed her inside the dimly lit room – for that was all it was – and sat down. Then her door closed, shutting out most of the moonlight. Aang lit a fire in his palm so he could see, casting a soft light over Toph's living quarters.

There was nothing in here. It was just a circular room with a surprisingly complex roof that let in air but kept out the rain, but other than that, there was nothing to note. Toph didn't even have a bed – but that made sense. She always preferred sleeping on the hard ground.

"Well?" she prompted.

"I was wondering if you could teach me earthbending," he said outright. Toph blinked. "In order to end the war – before the end of winter, I might add – I need to master all of the elements. I've already got air and fire, but…"

"No," she said flatly. "Unless you're willing to stay here, I'm not leaving my home." Aang stared into his hands. He couldn't stay, not if it meant leaving Toph when he mastered earthbending. He wanted her with him.

"You're really that loyal to Jet?" he asked.

"Of course I am," she shot at him venomously. "He's … well, my best friend. I can't leave this place to go with you. It's my home."

"I'm sorry," Aang said.

"I'm not much of a teacher anyway."

"Do you believe in what Jet does?" he asked her suddenly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Doing whatever it takes?" he asked. "Would you hurt the innocents?"

She crossed her arms. "What kind of question is that? Jet doesn't hurt innocent people. He never would." Though, to Aang, she didn't sound too sure of that.

"Even if it meant ridding this valley of the Water Nation forever?" he posed. Toph paused.

"Jet's not like that. You don't know him. Just… get out," she ordered, opening up the door again.

"But, Toph…"

"Get out!" she demanded. Sighing, Aang stood up and left. About a minute later, he was back in the tree house.

Toph didn't realize until later that he said her real name.

* * *

Azula watched as Aang got up and left their hut, and less than a minute later, she followed him outside into the night. What was on his mind? He seemed distracted the whole day and night, especially during the feast. She was going to go talk to him.

As she stepped out onto the wooden, uneven veranda, she noticed that he was down on the ground, and he walked with a purpose in mind. Instead of following him on the ground, she chose to traverse through the tree branches, walking along with him as silently as she could.

She narrowed her eyes when he stepped in front of the earthbender's home, and peered closely as she opened her door and asked why he was there. Listening intently, she heard Bandit tell Aang about her earthbending, with honestly intrigued Azula a little, and then their voices got quieter and Bandit led him inside.

Azula didn't know what it was, but for some reason, she didn't like Bandit one bit. The girl seemed so arrogant in her bending abilities, so crude and brash. She was loud and obnoxious. But, strangely, she held Aang's attention so easily, and it made Azula burn inside. Who was Bandit to him? Why was he so interested in her? He was supposed to like Azula…!

"Hey," said a voice from behind her. Azula was startled, but she showed no reaction. Instead, she rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Jet," she responded, her eyes still fixed on Bandit's earth hut. She was sick of Jet's constant flirting with her. He was all over her at dinner.

"What are you doing out here so late?" he asked, leaning coolly against a branch behind him. He was still playing with a thin twig between his teeth, and Azula was almost overcome with a sudden desire to burn it.

"Just admiring the night sky," she answered, when it was painfully obvious she wasn't even fixed on the sky. She didn't care. She just hoped that Jet would get the hint and leave.

"You're still gonna help me tomorrow, right?" he asked her.

"I suppose," she answered.

"I'm going to need you for something other than the planning, though." Her eyes flicked into his direction, catching her attention.

"Go on."

"I need your help destroying the village," he said simply. Azula stood up straight on the wooden floorboards and peered at him, calculating his expression. As outrageous as it sounded to destroy the village he was trying to protect, he seemed serious. She crossed her arms.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" she asked him curiously.

"I didn't change heart," he said. "It's the only way to get rid of the waterbenders for good. They're stationed in that village and they're not leaving."

"And you are fully aware that it means killing the innocents?"

"Yes," he said. "Azula, they killed our families. They did it without remorse. We're innocent people, aren't we? Remember what happened to your mother…"

"For revenge, then…" She closed her eyes, seeing an explosion of blue fire, an insane laugh, a memory of destruction that wasn't hers… Some part of her was urging her forward. To destroy. To kill. And then she was reminded of the way her mother was killed during the raid…

She succumbed to the feeling inside of her.

"I'm in," she said, her amber eyes flicking open. They were resolute and set coldly.

Jet smirked. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be to get her on his side. Maybe she'd make a good Freedom Fighter…

* * *

Zuko left the tree house, giving up on trying to sleep and opting to go on a walk like Aang and Azula did. He was being bitten by bugs all night, and he was tired of it. He shuffled outside and stretched, letting out a yawn. He didn't see his sister or Aang anywhere. It was hard to see anything, really, since the torches were unlit because it was past curfew.

…So why did he see dark figures running around on the ground? Immediately suspicious, Zuko retrieved his swords grabbed onto the rope that would lower him to the forest floor, hitting the ground silently and readying a hand to draw his blades. The moment his feet touched the ground, however, he felt the cold blade of a knife pressing against his throat.

"Don't make another move," said the rough voice of Smellerbee.

"What are you doing?" he growled through clenched teeth.

"A mission," the girl answered. "You can't interfere. You'll screw it up for the rest of us."

"I can help!" Zuko whispered furiously. "You can use me." Smellerbee seemed to think it over for a moment, and she withdrew the knife and pushed him away from her.

"Fine. Follow me, and don't get in the way."

Zuko followed silently after her as the Freedom Fighters left their camp. Many other children were running with them now. Outside of the camp, Zuko was handed a large and heavy barrel. He noticed many of the other older members holding barrels of their own. Pipsqueak had two hung over his shoulders.

"What are these?" the swordsman grunted, hefting the barrel.

"Blasting jelly. We're gonna blow up the Water Nation supply lines," Smellerbee said hastily. "Let's go."

"Wait," Zuko stopped them. "Where's Jet? Does he know about this?"

"Yes," the girl hissed. "Now c'mon!"

"But, Smeller, aren't we – " Pipsqueak started, but he was quickly silenced by Smellerbee. Luckily for them, Zuko was well out of their hearing range already.

"Jet doesn't want those three to know about this," the girl said to him in a low tone. "They'll screw us up."

From there, the group continued lugging the barrels into town. Zuko felt proud of his stealth skills, learned from Mai – he hoped he surprised the others. The other children disappeared into the town under the cover of the night. The only townspeople he could see awake were Water Nation soldiers on patrol.

Zuko was confused when the children split into different directions. He was about to follow one of them, but Smellerbee stopped him. "You're not going with them," she said to him. "Leave your barrel behind that house. You're going to make sure the Water Nation soldiers don't find us."

"Got it," Zuko replied, eager to help the Freedom Fighter cause.

* * *

After dismissing Aang from her home, Toph Bei Fong noticed an unusual amount of movement in the Freedom Fighter camp. What was everyone doing up and past curfew…?

She decided to investigate.

* * *

Zuko quietly leapt among the rooftops, keeping an eye out on his allies and the Water Soldiers. He was quieter than a lot of them were, compared to Pipsqueak's hulking footsteps and the Duke's light patter.

Speaking of the tiny child…

Zuko carefully peered at the kid as he rounded around a corner, rolling one of the barrels of blasting jelly along in front of him. Unfortunately, it had garnered the attention of one of the soldiers on patrol who wielded a spear three times the size of the Duke.

"Hey, kid! You're out past curfew!" shouted the soldier. The Duke stuck out his tongue at the man, turning around to run away, abandoning his barrel. The soldier started to give chase, but Zuko came down from above, driving his sword hilt painfully into the man's head, knocking him out immediately. Delightfully, the Duke grabbed the soldier's spear and started poking him with it.

"Hey, thanks, Zuko!" said the kid. Zuko grinned in reply.

"No problem."

"Are you going to finish him or not?" asked a voice from the darkness. Zuko turned abruptly, readying his sword, but it was only Smellerbee.

"What do you mean? He's already down," Zuko answered.

"But he'll get back up and alert the other soldiers, ending our mission immediately. He needs to be killed," said the girl. Pipsqueak and Longshot appeared at her sides.

"I'm not going to kill him! He's a defenseless man!"

"Then get outta the way. I'll do it," she said, holding her knife in position over the unconscious soldier's neck. Zuko grit his teeth. This went against what he stood for… He would have to stop them!

"A conscious soldier coming at you with a weapon is one thing," said Zuko. "But not when they're like this. Get away from him." Smellerbee totally ignored him, plunging her dagger down toward his neck…

And a small stone soared into her blade, knocking the dagger from her hands. Smellerbee looked to the source of the interruption, a scowl on her rough face.

"Bandit! What did you do that for?"

The diminutive earthbender crossed her arms as she approached them. "What are you guys up to?"

"We're under Jet's orders. Leave us alone," Smellerbee answered.

"Jet never mentioned this to me."

"Well, I'm not lying, and you know that full well!" Smellerbee retorted. "Maybe he just didn't want you to know."

"Whatever the case, you're not killing this soldier. I prefer my enemies up and fighting, like the ninja wannabe here," said Bandit. Zuko's eyebrow twitched. "Get out of here. This mission is aborted."

"Whatever. We're done here anyway," said Smellerbee, glaring at Bandit. She left, followed by the others.

Once they were gone, Zuko turned to the blind earthbender. "'Ninja wannabe'?" he quoted.

"Thanks for stopping them," said the small girl. "Sometimes, they're all ruthless and don't have a problem killing the defenseless… Or the innocent," she added after a pause. "That's not how I roll. I prefer fair fights."

"And Jet… supports what they do?" Zuko asked unsurely.

"Yeah. We've butted heads over that a lot." She sighed.

By now, it was well into the night, and the sun was just beginning to rise in the east.

They headed back to camp together, both of them deep in their contemplations.

* * *

Hunger clawed at his stomach. Thirst parched his throat. These people… they were monsters. He was in pain inflicted on him by his captors. Did the Avatar and his friends authorize this? Did they know it was happening? Would they come to save him?

As the hours wore on and the pain increased, Prince Sokka of the Water Nation wished to be rescued.

* * *

"Jet!" Bandit called, thundering into Jet's hut, where he was lounging over a map of the valley. "What was going on in the town? What were Smellerbee and the others doing there? And don't lie to me!"

He looked to her with a smirk on his face. "That town's gonna go up in flames," he replied simply. Bandit's eyes widened in horror. Their barrels and crates of blasting jelly were gone…!

"I can't believe you'd do something like that!"

"Stop it if you want. Go ahead." She clenched her fists and closed her eyes, trembling with anger. She seemed as if she was about to say something more, but she turned away from him and left, meeting Zuko outside.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked.

"Go get Aang and your sister. We're going back to town."

"What? Why?"

"They're going to blow up the whole town. We have to get the blasting jelly out of there. Hurry!"

"But they told me they were only blowing up the soldiers' post…"

"They lied. Just go! I'll meet you three in town!" And before Zuko could reply, the Blind Bandit leapt on an earth wave and thundered through camp, heading toward the town in danger.

A minute later, Zuko awoke a sleeping Aang. "Wake up! We have to run to town! I'll explain on the way there. Where's Azula?"

Aang, instantly alert, looked around for the firebender. He knew what must have been happening. "No time to find her. Let's go." He ran outside, almost forgetting that he was up in the trees. He searched for Appa, but the bison was nowhere to be found. Aang cursed under his breath.

They would have to get to the town on foot.

* * *

Azula waited on a cliff top overlooking the wooden town, her knees curled up to her chest.

She was afraid. Not because she would help bring doom upon this town, but because she should have been trying to stop it. What was wrong with her? There were hundreds of innocents down below about to meet their fiery demise.

_But they're weak for letting the Water Nation conquer them. They deserve it_.

_I know_, Azula argued, _but something about this feels wrong._

_It's the only way to get rid of the waterbenders. They took your mother away. They would not hesitate to kill you._

A burning passion filled the girl, and blue fire leaked from her fingers.

* * *

Aang's eyes widened in anger as he heard the details of the full plan. "How are we supposed to get all the barrels of blasting jelly out in time?"

"How are we going to even _find_ them all?" Zuko asked with exasperation. "How much time do we have left?"

"I don't know, but sitting here whining about it isn't going to get anything done! Split up!" Toph roared, ordering the other two into action.

Aang went after every barrel and crate he could see, but he didn't find any blasting jelly in them. They were all filled with rice or corn or some other food. He passed through many barrels before it occurred to him.

_The blasting jelly was mixed with the food. It's all a trick!_

Time was running out. Who or what would ignite them? Stopping that would be the only way to save the town…

* * *

"Azula. I'm glad to see you here."

Azula twisted around to see Jet approach her, and she gave a small smile in greeting. He grinned. "Are you ready to unleash your retribution?"

"Yes. What do you want me to do?"

"There are barrels of blasting jelly all throughout the city, as you know. If just one is ignited, then they'll all respond to the explosion and set off at once. You're going to set them all off."

Azula's eyes widened, but her facial features settled into a nearly psychotic smirk. "Excellent. When do you want it done?"

Jet took the twig out of his mouth, rolling it between his fingers. "Now."

Azula nodded, stepping to the end of the cliff. She breathed deeply, and a gigantic, twisting ball of blue flame began to grow between her hands.

* * *

The sun was reaching higher into the sky, an impending warning that their time was passing by, and they had barely accomplished anything. Aang was frustrated at Toph – she knew nothing about Jet's plan. At the same time, he was happy that she wasn't involved.

And then Aang saw it.

Another ball of fire was flying high above them, almost as bright as the sun but the color of a piercing blue, a comet of destruction, harbinger of absolute havoc.

And the only wielder of blue flame that he knew of was Azula. His stomach dropped.

"What's she doing?!" Zuko yelled, upon realizing the same thing. But Aang barely heard him, for he had already soared into the air on his glider.

* * *

"That's Aang!" Azula exclaimed. "What's he doing?"

"He's trying to stop it!" Jet growled, putting a hand on his sword hilt. Aang rose up on his glider, using his airbending to smack the fireball to the side with all his might. The fire was blown out by his wind, and Azula and Jet clenched their fists.

And then he soared after them.

Azula's expression was one of fear. Would he attack her?

"Azula!" Aang roared, once he was close enough on his glider. "What are you doing?"

Jet answered for her, holding both his swords in his hands as he stepped in front of the firebender. "She's doing what I want her to do. What _she_ wants to do."

Aang landed at the edge of the cliff, his face putting down the hard mask he usually wore. With the look of someone betrayed, he gazed at Azula. "Why?"

"We have to free this place from the Water Nation," she answered, trying to convince Aang. "Don't you understand?"

"Who are you freeing it from? After you blow everything up, who will be left?" he asked her, his brows furrowing. "I'm disappointed in you, Azula."

"_I don't need your acceptance!_" she roared, and Aang jumped back. What was this side of Azula? What was happening to her? She looked as if she was about to attack him. Aang readied his staff.

"If you fight us," said Jet, stepping forward, "your _prisoner_ is going to die." Aang froze, his eyes wide, his knuckles white. Azula fell to her knees, trembling.

He had forgotten about Sokka.

"Leave me alone!!" she screamed into the sky. Aang's eyes darted to Azula. Was she yelling at him, or someone else? Even Jet looked at her unsurely.

"Jet!" shouted another voice arriving on the scene. Aang and Jet both looked to the newcomer – Toph, who arrived on an earth wave dragging Zuko behind her. The swordsman stumbled to his feet, looking a little worse for wear. He drew his broadswords.

"What are you trying to do, Jet?" Zuko asked. "This is a town full of innocents!"

"I'm going to help Sokka!" Aang called to them, unfurling his glider again. However, Jet caught the staff with his hook swords and hurled it to the ground, damaging the glider's wing. Aang glared – he couldn't believe that Jet did that again! "Azula, come with me," he said coldly to the firebender. Almost automatically, she moved to follow him. "Zuko, I'm leaving Jet up to you." Zuko nodded, holding his swords in front of him. Toph stood by, unsure of what to do.

As they ran back to the Freedom Fighter camp, Azula spoke to Aang. "I… don't know what came over me. It's like… there's another person inside of me. What's happening to me, Aang?" she asked, unafraid to show Aang her fear of the monster inside. Aang didn't answer. He was deeply disturbed. The thing she did today was something Princess Azula of his world would do…

"So why are we helping Sokka, anyway?" she asked after a moment, as they reentered the forest at a run. "Jet can't kill Sokka from where he is now, or tell his people to do it. That was an empty threat."

"No it wasn't," Aang replied. "Jet can communicate with his other Fighters through bird calls. I've heard it myself. Come on, he could be doing it any time now. We can't let Sokka die!"

* * *

Zuko and Jet faced each other down, glaring hard at the other. Bandit stood motionlessly behind Zuko.

"Why'd you do it, Jet?" Zuko asked him.

"As I've said already, I'm trying to free this place," he answered. "The waterbenders have been a plague in this forest for too long. They have to be removed. Don't you understand?"

"I'd never understand your ways," Zuko said coldly. "You're a monster."

"Be careful," Jet warned. "I can end the life of your waterbender friend with just a whistle."

"I won't let you!" Zuko roared, running at the Freedom Fighter with his swords raised. Jet met him head-on, their weapons clashing with a burst of sparks.

Zuko's swords moved automatically, parrying Jet's every blow, dodging his vertical strikes, jumping over his horizontal swipes. He was a master of the blade now. He could face Jet. He had a chance of winning.

But Jet had strange swords – the hooks on the end were one thing, used for grabbing onto his enemy's weapon, but even the _hilts_ of his weapons were sharp. And, Zuko found out, the hilts could link with the hooks, creating one long weapon that Jet could swing around at Zuko. The Fire Nation swordsman jumped back from the unpredictable, dangerous swings.

But now, Jet had one weapon. Zuko had two.

He caught his right sword on the hook of Jet's new weapon, and swung at Jet's unprotected side with his left sword. Jet managed to twist out of the way, nearly twisting Zuko's caught sword to his back. Zuko wrung himself free and faced Jet again, and Jet separated his conjoined weapons. They were both panting now.

Zuko, however, didn't give him any breathing room.

Zuko rushed him immediately, trying to attack Jet with a pincer cleave of both his swords. Jet was able to bring up his hook swords just in time, blocking the attack, and then the two were stuck, forcing their weapons against each other.

The battle was at a standstill.

By this time, they had moved several feet from where they were earlier, but now they had circled around back to Bandit. And she finally decided to make an action.

The ground rose up between the two swordfighters and pushed them away from each other, forcing their swords to separate. Bandit rushed at Jet with a yell of pain and anger, tears streaming from her blind eyes. Pillars of stone nearly bludgeoned him with her intensity, and he was doing all he could just to dodge her attacks.

"I trusted you, Jet! All this time, and you were planning on wiping out the very town we've devoted our lives to protect… I can't believe you!" she shouted at him amidst her attacks.

Jet gave up trying to defend himself against her words, too busy weaving around the blocks of stone sent flying his way. Two came at him at once, swiped away by his swords, but out of the dust came another mid-sized boulder that struck him in the gut, knocking him back where he clumsily rolled to his feet. He tried to charge her again, but Bandit rode forward at him through the dirt and sealed him between a tree and a wall of stone that held him firmly in place.

Jet tried to wriggle himself free, but was totally unable to move. Zuko approached them without a word. "You can't stop me! Sokka's _dead_," he said coldly. And then he whistled into the sky.

"No!" Zuko shouted, upon hearing an answering whistle. "Aang, hurry!"

Bandit held her fists up at Jet, silent as she realized that she lost her best friend.

* * *

"I hope we don't end up regretting this later, Avatar-boy," Azula muttered to Aang as they hid in the trees, watching Smellerbee and the other Freedom Fighters from high above. They were waiting around the prisoner hut.

A distant bird whistle rung throughout the forest.

"That's our cue," said Pipsqueak, slapping a log against his palm. He tore open the wooden door hanging, exposing Sokka to the light. Aang let out a gasp upon seeing his former friend.

Sokka looked terrible. His clothes were ripped and dirty, matted with blood and dirt. His hair was a mess, his skin riddled with cuts and bruises, his frame weak and tired. Instant rage bubbled inside of Aang, and just as Sokka was thrown out onto the ground, Aang leapt from his hiding spot and smacked Pipsqueak in the back of the head with a current of air.

He spun around with anger. "Who did that?" he asked stupidly. Before Aang could reply, Smellerbee rushed him with dual knives, and despite his own speed and skill, he was hard-pressed to dodge. She was almost as fast as him and probably a little more dangerous, so much that he had trouble dodging all of her lithe stabs and bites.

And then there were the arrows being shot at him from the trees, managing to get close enough to hit him without being a danger to Smellerbee. Longshot was very skilled. Aang managed to get out of Smellerbee's reach just fast enough to release a spinning air barrier that covered him fully, deflecting all arrows and pushing the small girl back. Aang jumped into the trees, spinning through the air with his bending, jumping off the sides of trees to get as elevated as possible so he could get every promising advantage over the archer.

Longshot continued to fire arrows at him as he neared, but Aang shot a thin stream of flame at the archer's bow, cutting through the nocked arrow and boring a hole into the bow, rendering it useless. Longshot hurled the weapon away, but continued to draw arrows, hurling them at him. A surprised Aang managed to compose himself quick enough to kick a burst of air at the archer, knocking him out of the tree, where he landed on another branch unconscious.

During his scuffle with Longshot, Smellerbee managed to get up in the trees and confront him on the branches. Knowing not to set the forest aflame, endangering everyone to almost certain death, Aang stuck to using airbending, coiling wisps of wind around the trees and manipulating the currents with as much strength as he could muster, attempting to throw Smellerbee away from him. She stuck her daggers into the tree bark to anchor herself in place, weathering Aang's fierce wind.

She came at him with a short-range thrown knife, following it up with a kick to his chest. He managed to avoid the projectile, but the kick threw him off balance and opened his defense to a thin knife slash. Enduring the pain, Aang used the air to carry him around the tree trunk, where he circled right back to her with both of his feet, knocking her off of his tree branch. She fell.

Before Smellerbee hit the ground, he caught her with an upwards air current, saving her from certain death. She hit the ground more gently, but she was unconscious. A hand on his wound, Aang jumped down to help Azula.

Meanwhile, Azula was trying to minimize her use of flame so the forest wouldn't be lit. The color of her fire constantly shifted between red and blue as she warded off the likes of Pipsqueak and the Duke. The Duke rushed her with his spear, but she kicked the shaft of the weapon and instantly destroyed it, sending him running away. Pipsqueak proved to be more formidable as he swung his log with tremendous strength. Dodging his numerous strikes, she lit the log on fire in mid-swing, causing him to shake it with panic. He then struck himself on the head with it, knocking him right out.

Sneers, the last Freedom Fighter who was old enough to fight, rushed at Azula with dual longswords as her back was turned, but Aang interrupted his attack by suddenly appearing behind Azula with his meteorite sword, easily disarming him. The kid ran away crying.

Once the fighting was over, Aang cringed and put his hand back to his chest, taking it away to see blood covering his palms. He ripped off a piece of fabric from Pipsqueak's clothes, took off his shirt, and wrapped the fabric around the long wound. It was thin, but the bleeding was heavy.

"Are you alright?" Azula asked him.

"I'm fine," Aang replied, tightening his makeshift bandage.

"I can't believe we did all of that for some waterbender's sake," Azula said, rolling her eyes. She was trying to hide her blush - she didn't know Aang was that muscular...

Suddenly just remembering, Aang turned to Sokka, who was sitting on the ground and staring wide-eyed at them.

"You guys just saved my life," he said, stunned. Aang was lost for words for a moment, but then he smiled.

"Don't expect us to do it again," Azula said with crossed arms.

"Are you alright?" Aang asked, glancing at Sokka's numerous cuts and bruises.

"I'm hungry," he said plainly. Aang drew his sword again and cut the rope bonds around Sokka's wrists with expert precision. Sokka glanced up at him in confusion, his brows furrowed. Aang was staring into his deep blue eye, wondering if he should try to offer a hand of friendship this early, when he was interrupted by Appa's deep roar.

"Hey, buddy," Aang called to the bison. "I hope they didn't hurt you at all."

"Doesn't look like it," said Azula.

"Come on. Let's find Zuko and get out of here," Aang said, putting Sokka's arm over his shoulder and helping him onto Appa's saddle. Azula followed after the two, and the bison lifted off into the sky.

Azula was staring ahead, lost in her own thoughts, barely registering anything around her. Sokka was in the same state, wondering why his enemies would save his life.

Aang spoke to Azula, his voice low. "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know. I was caught up in everything Jet was saying," she said, her eyes downcast. Her hands were shaking. "I feel like a monster."

"You're not, because I can see that you regret it," Aang said softly. Azula turned her back to him.

The truth was that she didn't regret it. Not at all.

A distant part of her mind was laughing to itself, feeling triumphant.

* * *

Aang came upon a scene that was hauntingly familiar to him – Zuko and Toph were standing in front of Jet, who was bound to a tree by thick rock. Jet sneered when he saw Sokka atop the bison.

"We defeated your people," said Aang to Jet, his voice hard. "Never harm this valley again. Come on, Zuko. We're leaving."

"You're all fools," Jet called to them. "The Water Nation will never stop being merciless! They'll kill all of us one day!"

Aang, Azula, Zuko, Sokka, and Toph all ignored him.

And then he pulled the guilt card. "Azula, I thought you cared. I thought you believed in the same thing that I did."

"Shut up, Jet!" she snarled. "Don't talk to me! I don't want to hear your words ever again!"

Toph lowered her head, tears falling down her cheeks. Zuko, who still hadn't got on Appa, looked as if he wanted to comfort her.

"I'm leaving the Freedom Fighters," Toph finally said. "And you can't stop me." She turned away from him. "Goodbye, Jet. Aang – thank you for everything." She began to walk away.

"Wait!" Aang called to her. "Come with us. You'd be welcome here." She paused.

"No. I'd rather be alone." And that was all she said on the matter, walking away from them, leaving the Freedom Fighters and her home behind her forever.

Aang's shoulders fell.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow, what a long chapter, and it ended on a sort of downer. Sorry it took so long to come out – it was an unexpectedly difficult one to write. Well, you all got your wish… Toph's finally in the story! But is she out of it now? Will Aang ever see her again?

Sorry if Smellerbee seems inexplicably eviler in this than she did in the show. I always sort of liked her, so I got carried away with it... And she never got any real fight scenes, and I always thought she had the potential to be rather vicious.

Please review!


	28. The Blind Bandit

**Author's Notes: Oh yes. A Toph-centric chapter. No Aang, no Zuko, and no Azula! This chapter starts directly after the end of the last one.**

**Just a warning, another reason why this story is rated T… There is one scary image near the end of this chapter. Please be ready when you come across it. Also, prepare for lots of angst.**

**How's this for a quick update?**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 2: Earth**

_Chapter 6: The Blind Bandit_

Tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

She wondered, over and over and over again, why Jet did what he did. She must have seen it over the years, but he was always a symbol of justice to her. He always did what was right. But what happened to him? What made him change his ways? She believed in him so much… Was he manipulating her all this time? Was he manipulating all of them?

She still had faith in her other friends. She believed they still had a chance to do the right thing. Because of this, she found herself back in her Freedom Fighter camp. Her home. She wiped her eyes, refusing to let her friends see her tears.

Bandit – no, Toph? – sensed Smellerbee, Longshot, and the others all stumbling to their feet, their heart rates fast with anger as they faced their defeat. None of them seemed hurt to her, and for that she was glad. Smellerbee was the first to notice her walking into the camp.

"Bandit! Did the mission succeed?" she asked. The earthbender turned her head in the direction of one of her best friends.

"No." Her answer was flat.

"Was it the Avatar?" Smellerbee asked, her voice scathing.

"Yes," she replied. "I helped him stop Jet." There was a noticeable jump in Smellerbee's, and indeed everyone's, heart rate. Only Longshot showed no reaction, as always. She would miss that.

"Why?" Smellerbee sounded betrayed. "What are you doing back here? Did you leave Jet with the Avatar?"

"No, Aang and his friends left. I'm leaving, too. And you're stupid if you're going to keep following Jet," Bandit said.

"I'm always going to be behind Jet," Smellerbee said heatedly.

"Yeah! He's always been with us. He's fought for us from the beginning," Pipsqueak added in.

"Jet only fights for himself," Toph mumbled, wishing to avoid conflict. She strode over to her earthen home and pulled down the door. Once inside, she shifted the ground and four things emerged.

The largest objects were dual hammers, meant to be the weapons of an earthbender. Most of the time, she never left these behind, but now she took them, sliding the handles first into her belt.

Second, she felt an old, heavy belt… the Championship prize of the Earth Rumble VI tournament, which she participated in when her parents were still alive. She left this object on the ground.

The next object was a box – wooden, with a fine lacquer finishing, carved with the insignia of the Earth Kingdom and detailed, grainy corners. Even after being underground for an extremely long time, it was clean, because the box's owner kept off as much dust as possible upon reemerging.

The girl knelt down and opened this box. A few odds and ends were inside.

The first thing she pulled out was a small porcelain doll of an Earth Kingdom girl, gifted to her by her mother when she was little more than a baby. The girl didn't like it at the time, but it was one of the few things she was able bring with her after leaving her house. This doll was the first thing she packed into her bag. Next was a green comb, with which the girl spent several minutes grooming her hair. It used to belong to her mother. Her hair, a little matted but rather straight, fell down to her back. When she was done, she gently placed the comb into her pack.

Finally, she procured a green headband from the box. On each end of it were balls of dyed cotton and yarn, soft and upper-class. This was given to her by her father, who told her to use it to show her pretty face instead of hiding it behind her hair. She put it on her head.

After packing the little bit of food she had in her home, the girl set out from the Freedom Fighter camp, but Smellerbee was waiting outside.

"Where are you going?" the other girl questioned.

"I'm going my own way," she replied. "You're welcome to come, but I'm never coming back here."

"But Bandit…!"

"Don't call me that," she said, cutting her short. "I'm not Bandit anymore. My name is Toph Bei Fong."

And then, Toph left. Smellerbee didn't follow.

* * *

Sokka gazed up into the stars.

He couldn't sleep, not when his thoughts were so active. The Avatar, the firebender, and the swordsman were sleeping in their bags around the fire, unusually tired after their day of battling and betrayal. He was still in shock because they were battling for _him_ and a town which his own people controlled.

The Prince shut his one eye while he pounded his fist against the ground.

What was with them? Why were they acting this way? They were supposed to be his _enemies_! They had captured him, kept him away from his grandmother. It was supposed to be the other way around. Sokka had to capture _the Avatar_.

And not only that, but the kid was unusually kind to him. For Sedna's sake, the boy and his friends, who regarded him with extreme dislike, saved his life! Were they enemies? Captors? Companions? Comrades? _Friends_? No, definitely not the last one…

Sokka wanted to shout. He wanted to get away. He wanted to put them behind him forever. They confused him way too much!

And now, there was nothing stopping him. He wasn't bound and defenseless. He wasn't being watched through the night. He could escape.

So he did.

* * *

Toph couldn't sleep.

So she walked, and she thought. She remembered. She turned her thoughts to her family, which she tried not to think about ever since she met up with the Freedom Fighters.

When they were alive, she detested them. The Bei Fongs were a rich, noble family – probably the wealthiest in the whole Earth Kingdom for a business she was too young to remember – and they kept their little blind daughter in seclusion. They hid her from the world. They thought she was too fragile and weak, like the porcelain doll she carried in the bag over her back.

Along the dry, desolate road, Toph sensed a group of people and two ostrich-horses sleeping in something that was little more than a pit against the trunk of a dead tree, one of the only ones for miles. The girl snorted. All of them – six men, all traveling merchants – were asleep and defenseless. They were probably on their way to Ba Sing Se. Nobody was keeping watch, so Toph wandered into their camp, glanced at their wagon, and took what she needed. She didn't even think about the concept of money, because the Freedom Fighters never had a need of it, so she stole what she thought she might have a use for later.

She wasn't called the Blind _Bandit_ for nothing.

After her success, Toph looked over her findings, feeling them between her fingers. Surprisingly, it was a comb, but the teeth were sharp and the whole thing was made of smooth bone. Scowling, she threw the thing into the dirt. It was a Water Tribe material, which meant those idiotic merchants were either Water Tribe themselves or trading with them. The little bit of guilt she felt in her mind was eliminated.

Her hatred of the Water Tribes was justified.

* * *

_The seven-and-a-half year old girl was hidden under the cover of night. She couldn't "see" the darkness, but she felt tired, so she reasoned it was time for bed soon. And just as well, because she was on her way home to do just that. It was way past the bedtime her parents set for her, but she didn't care in the least._

_She was grinning the whole way, immensely happy for her traipse into the city. She snuck into the Earth Rumble IV tournament all by herself, and won the championship belt! On her first try, too! All those guys were fakes, and the badgermoles taught her well. She wanted to thank her friends the next time she ran away into their caves._

_Toph Bei Fong wasn't a master earthbender yet, but she was working on it. Soon, she told herself, she'd be the best in the world!_

_With her feet, she felt the guards of her estate running around in a blind panic, and Toph froze with fright. Was she discovered? Did her parents know she snuck out?_

"_Protect the estate at all costs!" one guard shouted. Toph scrunched her face in confusion, feeling the distant feet of hundreds of people, all infiltrating the city of Gaoling. There could be more that stretched past the reach of her senses. They were sneaking around, moving weirdly, knocking other people to the ground without being near them. Were they bending? She didn't feel the earth moving with them… Were they waterbenders? Toph was instantly curious._

_Toph was inside the safety of her estate's walls, but she felt people lightly sneaking around, holding long weapons (spears?) and spreading out over her estate. She growled when one neared her, nearly scaring the man because he didn't see her. She punched her hand forward and the ground rose up to grab him around his midsection, holding him in place._

"_Why are you guys coming into my house?!" she demanded to know. The man didn't answer, but his arms couldn't move, so she felt reasonably safe from attack. She started to run towards her home. She had to warn her parents! The guards were getting knocked down all around her, the weird sticks poking out of their chests. Why didn't they get up? Why couldn't she feel their heart rates?_

_This was bad… The seven-and-a-half year-old knew it. It was very bad._

_

* * *

_

The cold metal and bone of Sokka's boomerang felt just at home in his hands again. He threw it experimentally, trying to feel if it still flew the same or if Azula messed with it somehow, but everything seemed to be in order. Even his club was the same as ever. He managed to find all of his possessions, which he took back before leaving the Avatar's camp.

After being a long way away from them, the warrior's mind felt clearer. He chose not to dwell on the topic of his rescue. Instead, he began to plan ahead to keep his mind from going in that direction.

First, he was going to regroup with his grandmother somewhere. After quickly studying the Avatar's map, but leaving it with the boy, Sokka decided that his best bet of finding her lied in the port city of Gang Kou, which was under the firm control of the Water Nation, like most port cities in the Earth Kingdom were. It was large, but along the major trade routes. He felt reasonably confident about his decision. As an added bonus, it was rather close.

So, with a brighter outlook than he had in days, Prince Sokka walked along the road on foot.

* * *

By day (which she knew, because she felt the sun hitting her face), Toph came across a signpost.

For the first time, Toph considered where she wanted to go. She hadn't even considered thinking about a destination before. She just wanted to walk and put as much distance between her and Jet as possible.

Did she just want to wander aimlessly, without a purpose, stealing on a whim from whoever crossed her path? Or did she want to go somewhere else and start a new life? Find a new gang of kids, orphans, which she could lead from experience? She rather liked that idea. Finding a life in someplace like Ba Sing Se didn't appeal to her.

But she would have liked to know where she was. In the distance, she heard and felt a cart moving in her direction, pulled by two ostrich-horses. How ironic.

"Excuse me?" Toph called sweetly to the merchants up on the wagon. "Could you tell me where I am?"

One of the seedy merchants stopped the cart, while she felt them all peering down at her. "What's a girl like you doing alone?" one of them asked. "Aren't you a bit young?"

"I'm just trying to find my way back to town because I ran away. I want to see my daddy again," she gushed. Everyone fell for this.

"Can't you read the sign? Gang Kou is along your left path," he said irritably. Toph hung her head.

"No… I can't read. But thank you very much, sir!" she said. The merchants drove away, headed down a different path. "Jerks," she muttered under her breath.

Gang Kou. That sounded like a good place to start.

* * *

_Toph hurried through the empty halls of her house, feeling all around for her parents. Most of the guards that patrolled the corridors were out trying to eliminate the waterbender menace, but Toph knew that her parents would be safely locked inside. She put her hand on the ground, willing her senses to extend even further. There… She found them heading hurriedly to her room. They were on the same floor as her._

"_Uh-oh," she mumbled to herself. Luckily, there were tunnels that she built herself twisting all around the bottom of her house, leading to each of the rooms. She lowered herself into the ground and made her way through the tunnel, appearing right in her bedroom and sealing the hole just as they were coming in._

_"Toph! What are you doing awake?" Lao Bei Fong asked her sternly._

"_I just heard scary noises outside," she said weakly, fitting their image of a little girl. "I wanted to come find you." Crap, she hoped they didn't notice the dirt that was all over her…_

"_That's okay, dear. Come along," said Poppy, her mother. She held out a hand and Toph grasped it, following her parents as they left her room. "Just stay quiet and don't be afraid, Toph. Okay?" Strange, considering her parents' heart rates were shooting up like crazy. What were they scared of? Surely the guards could handle things. And if not, Toph could!_

_Toph felt lots of crashing around the bottom floor of the house – the same floor that the small family was on. Apparently, her parents heard it too, and they stopped._

"_Toph, would you be able to dig a hole in the floor with your bending?" asked her father, kneeling down in front of her. Toph was taken aback by surprise. Her dad never let her earthbend unless she was under the strict eye of Master Yu!_

_Something must have really been wrong._

"_Y-yes, I think so," she said. Now even Toph was beginning to feel scared._

"_Do it now," said her father. "And go into that hole, and don't come out, no matter what you hear, okay?" He grasped her shoulders sternly. "Promise me, Toph."_

"_I promise," she said quickly. "But what's wrong? You can both come with me! I have secret tunnels all along the bottom of the house… We can all hide together!" She almost expected them to be mad at her declaration._

"_No," said her mother. "They would be too suspicious, and they would search, and they would find all of us. They don't know you exist. You are safe, my love." Her mother knelt down on her other side. "We love you, Toph. No matter what."_

"_Where are you going?" she asked them. Wet tears trailed down her face now._

"_We are going away for a little while, to deal with these angry customers," said her father. "But we'll be back."_

"_Promise?" Toph wanted a confirmation._

_There was a noise in the back of her father's throat, but he answered her. "We promise." There was a sudden change in his heart rate again, which Toph caught. What did that mean…?_

_Later, after surrounding herself with more people, she found out that it was called a lie._

_Both her mother and her father hugged her, but there was another crash, and it was much closer this time. "Go, Toph!" her mother hurried her. "Dig your hole, and hide! Remember, don't come out!" With a quick nod and a sudden determination to show off to her parents how good her earthbending really was, she collapsed the floor away and fell into her pre-made tunnels. They disregarded her bending, only seeing their little girl fade down into the darkness. Toph held up her hands and clapped them together, closing off the hole from them. They couldn't see her anymore, but she knew they were still there. And then they both hurried away._

_Using her tunnels, Toph followed underneath._

_

* * *

_

Gang Kou was one _big_ city, which Toph realized once she laid her feet on it. Her mouth was open in awe, never expecting something like this. She thought the town in the valley was big, and maybe even Gaoling, her old hometown, was even bigger (not that she remembered much of it) but this…

The two Water Tribe guards paid no attention to the little girl as she walked through the gates, surrounded by traders going in and out. The twelve year-old was proud of herself for finding it all on her own. And a town this big had to have war orphans!

As she walked around the city, she learned from eavesdropping on conversations that it was a port town, and a rather important one. That meant that it had water… And where her seismic senses suddenly cut off, it meant the water was near. She wouldn't be able to see the large ocean (not that she was a fan of water anyway) but she hoped to feel it in some way. With her guided sense of direction, Toph made her way over to the docks.

Strangely enough, many people were also making their way over, excited about something. Keeping an ear on their conversations as they eagerly ran past her, Toph was able to gather that someone important was arriving.

"The Princess? She's really coming _here_?"

"But why?"

"Let's go see!"

Princess? Did the Earth Kingdom really have one? Toph had to wonder.

"Ice Princess Katara!" One rabid fan of hers was foaming at the mouth.

Guess not.

_A Water Tribe Princess, eh?_ Toph's interest was grabbed, and the girl couldn't help but wonder if she was just a prissy little princess or if she was really worthy of her title. She knew nothing of waterbender customs. If she could fight, then … Toph smirked. Either way, that girl was going down. It would deal a major blow to her enemies if their princess was taken out, wouldn't it? Toph wasn't afraid of repercussions. She was the greatest earthbender in the world.

So Toph followed these people to where they were gathering. Vibrations were going wild, but she was able to detect a ramp lowering from a docked ship. It was made of very expensive metal. The earthbender joined the crowd as they waited in front of the ship.

The first to descend were the Royal Guard, forming neat flanks as they walked onto the rocky port. The moment they were all stopped and ready for their Princess to follow them and make an appearance, Toph made her move.

Separating herself from the crowd, she plunged her arms forward as the earth came up around each of the Royal Guards and pulled them down, sinking them all up to their shoulders. Instantly, Toph rendered all of the Princess' guards useless. The crowd went into an immediate uproar and the town guards – Water Tribe – came after the earthbender, but slabs of stone rose up in front of all of them and crashed into their guts, sliding the spear-wielding soldiers into the salty water, which they couldn't bend. Toph smirked as she felt someone else coming down the ramp. Three someones, to be exact.

"What kind of assassin are you?" asked one of them as they stepped on solid ground. Toph's senses immediately covered this girl, telling Toph that she wore heavy clothes and she was currently fanning herself. "You're attacking right out in the open!" Could she be the Princess?

"I'm not some stupid assassin!" Toph shouted back, once the other two girls followed the first one. The girl in the middle was revealed to have lighter clothing, but nothing was remarkable about her. She was also unarmed. The third, however, was wearing robes, which was strange because it was kind of hot out, and she was the only one Toph could notice that was armed with a weapon – a long katana. That was it? Just three girls, two of which were unarmed? She didn't know which one was the Princess, but she could handle them all, no problem! "I'm just here to take the Water Tribe down a peg!"

"I'm impressed," said the girl in the middle. "You took down my whole royal guard." Toph cocked an eyebrow. So this one was Princess Katara, since it was her guard? Toph grunted and spread her stance, pulling her heavy hammers off of her belt. "Suki, Yue, deal with her." The crowd was silent.

"Got it!" the one with the fans said enthusiastically. "I'm _so_ ready for a good fight." She flicked another fan open and charged at Toph, which made the girl snort. Really, what did she expect to do with a pair of _fans_? Her own _mother_ used them quite a lot, and she couldn't think of any deadly use for them. Toph smashed the ground in front of her with both hammers, sending cracks along the ground that rose and contorted, creating an uneven wave of rock pillars that went in a straight line. The fan-girl, Suki, she assumed, twirled gracefully out of the way, but on the same beat she rushed at Toph again. She lifted one of her hammers, trailing a pillar after it, and she batted the rock she raised, launching it at Suki like a missile. With astounding speed, she ducked low under the attack and advanced on Toph again.

Toph took a step back.

Her steel hammers twirled, sending a rain of stone at the girl when she was close enough to hit Toph, sending her back a bit as she used her metal fans to block the small, numerous attacks. Quickly, realizing the hammers were too slow to help her in this battle, Toph hooked them both back onto her belt, and jabbed her hand forward to shift the earth enough to give Toph some more room.

The second girl, after showing some hesitation, ran after Toph now, holding the long, slim katana at her side, trailing it behind her. Toph launched two consecutive rocks at both the girls, which Suki dodged and Yue sliced in half with an underhand swing, and they came at her again. Once Yue neared, Toph sidestepped her heavy cut and punched a boulder at her exposed side, while she twisted around just in time to feel the bladed tip of Suki's fan graze her elbow, but a series of rocks pelted her away. Toph cursed. _Turns out those fans really are weapons._

She slid forward on the earth as it bent and smoothed to her will, and now that she was behind the girls, her back to them, she leapt forward and forced her elbows back, striking them both in their behinds with uplifted earth, pushing them into the crowd of people, who suddenly became panicked and ran.

Toph lifted her clawed hands in Katara's direction while she stood still and observed the battle, while Suki and Yue rose to their feet behind Toph and settled into stances again. They didn't move, waiting to see what Katara would do.

During the battle, Toph was able to gain a detailed analysis of the two girls at her back. Suki was quick, aggressive, and unexpectedly dangerous, the first to rise to the battle. Her light weapons gave her free access to move. Yue, on the other hand, was burdened by her heavier weapon, but she was able to use it for deadly cleaving strikes. She swung her katana with a kind of slow grace, kind of like the movement of water. She seemed to be holding back with her blows, almost as if she didn't like fighting. She hadn't spoken a word.

"Again, I'm impressed," said Katara. "Come on, girls. This will be a good warm up for our fight against the Avatar."

"Come on! I want to fight you now, instead of your little friends! You must be a prissy little princess if you need them to fight your battles for you!" Toph taunted, catching the fact that their target was Aang. That was interesting. Katara uncrossed her arms and settled into a waterbending stance.

"You're good, but I'm better!" yelled Katara. "Let's see what you think after this!"

* * *

_Toph followed her parents as they ran to the meeting room, where the earthbender could sense the last of the estate guards hid. They were planning to make one final stand against the raiders. Toph could hear most of what was being said._

"_They flooded most of the town," said one guard._

"_They froze everything and ripped it all down," said another. "Master Bei Fong, what should we do?"_

_"We have to keep fighting. We'll meet them in here," said Lao._

"_They're coming!" Poppy shrieked. The doors to the study crashed open as the people came into the room, moving their arms and legs outwards at the occupants. Sometimes, Toph could feel water rushing along the floor above her, but when they held their element above the ground, Toph couldn't feel a thing. Her own guards were knocked to the floor, where their heartbeats became faster and faster and then became still. Toph was worried. What did that mean? What was happening to everyone?_

_Finally, her own parents were the only ones left standing. Lao stepped in front of his wife. "What do you want with us?" One raider sliced his arm and Lao fell to his knees at the scream of Poppy, who was shaking so much that Toph had trouble feeling anything else. Toph herself was quivering… What was happening to her parents? Would they become still like the guards? Toph wanted to help, to fight against these waterbenders, but she __**promised**__ to stay here, no matter what!_

_No matter what._

"_Leave my wife alone!"_

"_Lao!"_

_Toph curled her knees to her chest and cried._

_Her parents were lifted from the floor suddenly, both without a sound, and when they fell back moments later, they felt… Different._

_Many hours later, as the soldiers spread all throughout her house, Toph drifted into unconsciousness._

_

* * *

_

_Even later, Toph awoke to find that everything was still. She was still curled up into a ball, leaning against the rock, tear tracks staining her face. Everything was quiet up above her. She didn't feel Mom and Dad. Were they kidnapped?_

_Finally, Toph figured that it was safe to come out of her hole, emerging right into the study where she last heard her parents. There were people lying down all throughout the room, which happened more than once in the Bei Fong household after her parents' parties. But now, no one was beating._

_She walked over to where her parents were last, feeling an unidentifiable pair of people lay on the floor next to each other. She knew this was them, wearing their usual heavy, lavish robes._

"_Mom? Dad?" she asked tentatively, kneeling down next to them. Her hand grasped one of their arms. Why couldn't she tell them apart? "Wake up." She shook the person, but they were stiff. She grasped the arm tighter, but she didn't expect it to be so thin. And it couldn't be her mother, because now she sensed shorter hair. This was her father. "Daddy, please, open your eyes!" What was wrong with his arm? Her hand lowered to grasp her father's fingers, but they felt dry and brittle, so wrinkly like an old person. She felt his bones under his painfully thin skin._

_Toph wept over the bodies of her parents._

_Thank whatever gods there were that she couldn't see, because the expressions of her parents were locked in horror, their skin tight and dry, stretched over brittle skeletons, their bodies frozen forever in their last writhing._

* * *

Katara raised her hands and an immense wave from the port rose to her beck and call, gathering over her head and spinning, but Toph couldn't see this happening. Once Katara crashed her hands down, Toph erected an earthen shield, not expecting the sudden power behind her attack. Her flimsy rock began to crack under the pressure as the water leaked all around, washing up near her ankles. Despite the water, Toph felt Suki and Yue moving to attack behind her, so she thrust her hand down and lifted, elevating herself higher on an earth pillar.

Katara moved to attack again, hurling water in her direction, but a slab of stone was impaled with ice in Toph's stead, while Suki surprised her by also throwing something. Toph jerked her hand backward, catching the metal fan right before it hit her, where it was knocked back into the ground. She felt water twisting around the pillar below her, rising up as it gained in power just as Suki wall-climbed up the rock herself.

Toph kicked her foot backward, hitting Suki in the gut and knocking her down, while she toppled her own earth pillar and slid forward on it, disrupting Katara's attack and throwing her hands up, blocking the sudden rush of water. Once she was lower on the ground again, she felt Yue coming at her, moving her sword in quick horizontal swings, but Toph slid numerous blocks along the ground to try and disrupt her movement.

Instead of drawing more water from the sea, Katara gathered more ammunition from the briny puddles in the wake of her attacks and wheeled her arms to shoot numerous, speedy razor-sharp waves at the earthbender. Toph was hard-pressed to dodge them all, since only one was needed to cut through her rocky defense. She put all her concentration into blocking Katara's attacks, so she wasn't ready for Suki to come out of nowhere with her fan outstretched. The Kyoshian flicked it closed at the last moment and punched Toph across the face, knocking her on the ground where she twisted on her back, thrusting her hands upward at Suki with a column of granite, which she lightly stepped off of and twisted away. Before Toph could propel herself back up, ice covered her form and pinned her in place. She was totally unable to move.

"You pesky little earthbender," Katara said scathingly. "You come to challenge me out of nowhere and don't have the skill to back up your words. I'm not even going to bother taking you prisoner."

"Hey, you said yourself that you were impressed!" Toph argued, taking this offensively. "I'm the greatest earthbender in the world!"

"Then the Earth Kingdom is in a sorry state," Katara answered, forming an ice lance out of the air with her bending. "Goodbye, earthbender." She prepared to stab down at Toph, who tried shifting the frozen earth beneath her… Wow, this girl was good, even freezing the ground several feet beneath her… Toph grunted and strained.

But something, whatever it was, made the Princess pause in her attack, and that was what Toph needed. She burst from her ice holds with an explosion of rock and earth, causing all three of the girls to recoil. Instead of fighting back, Toph chose to flee, twisting onto her feet and sliding across the ground, whipping up a cloud of dust behind her to hide her escape.

Toph's expression was dark as she ran away from the battle. She _hated_ admitting defeat, but that stupid Ice Princess cheated and made it into a three-on-one battle, which wasn't fair at all. She did have to admit, however, that Katara and her two cronies were powerful, and the fact that she was headed after Aang wasn't good at all… She had to warn them, and possibly get another chance to fight against the waterbender…

* * *

_Some time later, Toph ran away from home._

_After gathering some of her useless possessions, like an old doll and her mother's comb, she put the two in a tiny polished box that her daddy owned. And then she left the Bei Fong estate behind her forever._

_Outside, in Gaoling, she was able to sense that the raiders were gone… But so were all the people. Their heartbeats were also still, and the houses broken down, the stone rubble falling everywhere._

_But somewhere in the wreckage, there was one heart still beating. It was under so many rocks, so Toph was surprised to find it. The beating was slow, but once she began to lift the rocks away with her bending, it sped up as the small figure became wracked with excitement. It was a boy who was hiding away in his little hollow depression until he heard no more fighting, but when the houses fell down he must have gotten stuck. He was a little bit older than Toph, and they didn't know each other, but they were happy to have found someone._

_She later learned that his name was Jet, and she told him she was called Bandit, part of her Earth Rumble IV name._

_It was needless to say, but they became the best of friends… The only survivors from the destruction of Gaoling._

* * *

Toph dragged her feet along the dry, rocky path. She was thirsty, wounded, and tired, but she couldn't stop. There were soldiers that were after her, but they lost the earthbender somewhere in the desert-like place. They must have abandoned the chase, knowing that she wouldn't survive.

The heat of the sun was burning her expressionless face. She didn't realize her steps were becoming slower. And she didn't know when her head hit the ground, because she had blacked out.

* * *

"Did you find her?"

"No, Princess. She escaped our men, but wandered into one of the driest areas in the Earth Kingdom, second only to the Si Wong," said the soldier.

"Well, then. She won't make it after all," answered Katara. That stupid little earthbender got lucky, because Katara could have sworn that she heard a distracting voice shouting for her to stop what she was doing, but she must have imagined it. It was such a familiar voice, too.

She dismissed it. That was way too strange.

"Hama," said Katara, calling over her teacher. "I'm leaving the Royal Guard behind. They just proved their uselessness today. I'm traveling alone with my small team. We'll hunt the Avatar with just the three of us."

"Very well," said the old woman.

Suki smirked. "Time to find Sokka!" she said suggestively. Yue simply smiled.

"Yeah, Sokka…"

"Stop drooling. You didn't even see him yet!"

* * *

Sokka shaded himself from the harsh sun, taking a long swig from his ample amount of drinking water. The port city was tantalizingly close, where he could find a warm meal, a real bed, and his grandmother… Yes, things were looking up.

His feet patted against the dry, rocky path for a long time. The monotony was getting to him, so his sharp eyesight (which lacked depth perception) scoped out for something interesting. Almost immediately, he spotted a black splotch ahead of him on the path. The Prince tilted his head. His eye was able to distinguish the figure of a person. He ran over to the collapsed figure, but skidded to a halt when he recognized her.

It was one of those Freedom Fighters – the earthbender. What was her name? Bandit?

_Help her, you goof!_

_But she was one of the Freedom Fighters! She tortured me!_ It didn't even occur to him that he was arguing with his subconscious.

_Not her specifically! Give her some water!_

_Make me!_

But as Sokka thought about it, his chivalrous side won out over his rational side, and he knelt down next to the fallen girl and uncorked his water skin. Her mouth was hanging open, her eyes glazed over. This wasn't good.

"Here, take a drink," he said to her. He poured some on her face and bent some into her open mouth and down her throat. She choked and opened her eyes weakly. Her hands grasped the ground and her blank gaze turned fierce.

"Get away from me!" she yelled.

"I'm trying to help you!" he shouted back. She sprang away from him with a sudden burst of energy.

"No you weren't! You were choking me!" she argued, but was suddenly overcome with a wave of dizziness and fell over. "No, I won't listen to you."

"Wait, what?"

"Didn't you say something?" she asked.

"No… Are you okay?" he questioned tentatively. "What are you doing out here alone?"

"Don't think I can handle it 'cause I'm blind?" she challenged.

"That's not it. You're dehydrated," he answered. "Here, drink some more."

"What if you poisoned it?"

He rolled his eye, taking a sip to prove that it was fine. Then she grabbed it out of his hands and gulped a large portion of it. "Hey! We still need to get to town!"

"I'm not going to town," she answered, wiping her mouth. "There's some crazy waterbending princess there who's hunting down Aang. I have to warn him." Sokka's eye widened and Bandit suddenly jumped with surprise. "Hey! Why aren't you with Aang, anyway?"

"I ran away…" he mumbled. "You said you want to go find him?"

"Yeah. And you're coming back with me, since he was so adamant about keeping you the other day!" she asserted. Surprisingly, he gave no challenge to her declaration.

_Go with her_.

"Okay, fine. I'll bring you back to him," Sokka told her.

If he was with Aang… That meant he would find his sister.

And then, Sokka went back the way he came, with Bandit at his side.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Wow, finished this chapter in one sitting. Look at that. It's a bit shorter, but last chapter was my longest so far, but I hope it was exciting nonetheless. Toph's backstory was fully explained… Sorry for that horrific image of her parents. I won't describe in any more detail what happened to them, but I left just enough information for you all to guess.**

**Hmm… Does anyone spot some Tokka? I hope I pleased a few of those fans. That's the first time this particular pairing popped up in this story.**

**I hope nobody's confused by Sokka and Toph's motivations to suddenly return to Aang. Toph was never beaten, so she took that loss against Katara personally. Sokka, well, he's still confused.**

**Oh, and if there are any fans of the **_**Fairy Tail**_** manga out there, please check out my new story!**


	29. The Chase

**Author's Notes: Sorry, Menamebephil, but I decided to go with the original chapter title for this one xD**

**Again, Aang's dreams are in no certain order. This one takes place shortly after the group's escape from imprisonment in Ba Sing Se (and the death of Haru) and after Zuko and Katara's unexpected kiss that caused a rift to form between Aang and Zuko, and after Katara subsequently blew up at both of them. However, this is right before Aang and Sokka's discussion from a few chapters back about the way they wanted to die. Sorry if it's a bit confusing :)**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 2: Earth**

_Chapter 7: The Chase _

_He trusted Suki. She was as much a part of their gang now as anyone else, Haru included._

_But now, due to the agents of the Dai Li and Azula's machinations, Aang and Suki were the only two left to stand against the tyrannical firebender. They were both clad in their Earth Kingdom disguises – Suki in her old Full Moon Bay guard uniform – for that was where they were currently fighting._

_They were fighting atop a mountain pass, racing to defeat Azula before she could personally destroy the hidden shrine – one holding an orphanage of children who lost the most recent casualties to the war… Ozai's rain of destruction on the Earth Kingdom. And the Princess was doing this only to further lower their morale and eliminate any survivors. With the help of the Dai Li, she scaled up the treacherous mountain pass._

_Only Aang was agile enough to follow her. With the Dai Li obstructing the paths of everyone else, only Suki was able to keep up with him. And she did it well – the Kyoshian wasn't even out of breath. They reached the mountain summit. Snow lay at their feet._

"_Hmm," Azula hummed, "It seems that the Dai Li couldn't beat back all of your annoying friends." She sent a significant glare at Suki. "My favorite prisoner… You have no place in this fight."_

_Aang wasn't quite sure how it happened, but having Suki at his side was much better than being alone. Though he feared for her safety…_

_The Kyoshi Warrior drew her gleaming gold fans. "We'll see about that. I've gotten a lot stronger," she said with a smirk._

_Azula rolled her eyes. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"_

_Suki was about to bite back, but Aang held out a hand and stopped her. "She's just trying to bait you. It's better not to talk to Azula before you fight her. Trust me, I know from experience."_

"_Fine, then," she said determinedly. "Actions speak louder than words, anyway!"_

_She sprang into a dash, propelled forward by Aang who pushed up the earth beneath her feet. Speeding up to her side, he bent the snow into sharp icicles, pushing Azula into a dodge. Suki redirected her momentum with a kick off of an outcropping of rocks, catching one of Azula's arms in a grip between her sharp fans. Azula's free hand readied to shoot fire at her, but Aang threw a rock at her fist, completely obscuring it. Azula used the force from his attack to bend back into a kick, hitting Suki in the gut. More rocks circled around Aang, sliding across the ground and at Azula's feet._

_The firebender had to keep moving after that. Aang shot a platform up from the ground beneath Suki, catapulting her above Azula, nearly axe-kicking her in the head. Azula barely dodged the unexpected attack, causing Suki's foot to dig into her shoulder and pounce off. Pivoting as soon as she landed, Suki shot right back toward the firebender, flicking her fans open fast enough to dispel one of her blasts of blue fire, then flicking them shut again to punch her across the face._

_Azula flew backwards, reeling from the blow, but quickly stumbled to her feet, snarling. A few strands of hair had fallen out of her constricting topknot._

"_I don't know what's going on with Azula, but something's off," Aang speculated calmly, hiding his surprise at Suki's close combat skills. He had never really had a chance to witness her in action…_

"_She's been like this ever since she killed Mai and Ty Lee," Suki said, narrowing her eyes._

"_You may have gotten better," Azula said sharply, apparently not hearing them, "But I'll still kill you both!" Wisely keeping her distance this time, Azula shot fistfuls of flame at the two, but Aang stepped in front of Suki and swatted most of them away with his staff. When she started shooting them with varying blasts of fire, Aang had some unexpected difficulty holding them off. He couldn't outright dodge them, because he was supposed to be protecting Suki. Moving her to the side would leave her exposed – she was right behind him._

_When Aang turned his head for a fraction of a second to check on her, he almost did a double take, an action that would have cost him his life. Suki was gone, but now she was running at Azula from the side. The firebender hadn't noticed, continuing to unload a barrage of attacks on the Avatar, until Suki smacked her foot against her face._

_Azula was sent reeling again, giving Aang an opening to shift the ground beneath her, disrupting her balance further. Suki attacked her wide open defense, pummeling her in the gut with her fists. Azula gasped in pain but managed to stop her fall with a hand, sweeping out both her legs in a wave of blue fire, tripping Suki and immediately reversing their positions. Luckily for the Kyoshian, Aang was at her side and bounced her right back up with snow, and the two girls engaged in a fist fight. Azula's attacks were punctuated by flames, but Suki unfolded her fans to catch and dissipate all of the fire, a dangerous enemy to Azula at close range._

_Azula, growing more frustrated, turned and was on the move, trying to put distance between them. She continuously hurled fireballs at Suki, but Azula was faster. Aang rushed to catch up to them, and knowing that Suki could handle herself, he helped propel her back into the fray by creating a ramp of ice that she slid upon. In an attempt to distract Azula, he lobbed a stone over Suki's head and ran at his highest speed to gain momentum and throw all of the displaced air at her that he could._

"_Just face it, Azula!" Aang yelled to her. "You can't take us both at once!" Azula had reached one of the mountain's ridges, successfully gaining a height advantage. It did nothing to protect her from Aang, who continually attacked her with spinning strands of water and spikes that emerged from the ground beneath her, occasionally expelling a blast of fire with his own in midair._

"_And definitely not all three of us!" shouted the voice of Sokka, emerging from below. Aang's eyes widened._

"_Sokka! The Dai Li!" he yelled, trying to fight off Azula as much as he could while Suki climbed right after her. He thrust an arc of wind into a flaming blue inferno that rushed after him._

"_Katara, Toph, and Zuko are handling them," Sokka said, scuffed but barely wounded from his battle with the Dai Li as he hefted his black sword. "Let's take Azula down once and for all!"_

"_If you've got such an advantage in numbers I might as well lower them a bit!" Azula shouted back, smirking, as she began to circle her arms, weaving the deadly lightning attack as it crackled along her fingers and up and down her whole arm. Aang's eyes widened as he fervently hoped that Azula would attack him or Sokka. He'd be able to defend Sokka and redirect the lightning, but if Suki was so far away from him… He wasn't about to leave Sokka's side._

_Suki continued to crawl up the mountain's rigid side, finding every rocky handhold she could and climbing it without the aid of firebending, like Azula used. She found the tiny path that Azula was currently standing on, and started to run after her. Azula had her eyes set on Aang – she'd be able to interrupt the attack…_

_Aang knew what was going to happen before it did. Azula's smirk was dark and malicious as she turned her eyes from Aang to Suki, who was quickly approaching her from the side. Holding her lightning in her hands like a monstrous snake, she suddenly plunged her fingers into Suki's direction, and would have struck her right in the chest if Aang didn't manage to propel his friend into the air with a pillar of stone in time. Instead, Azula's attack exploded the rock into millions of molten hot pieces, and Suki was soaring through the air right above her. Azula saw this, and before anyone could do anything else, a second bolt shot from her hand and struck Suki with deadly accuracy, blasting her right out of the air, throwing her right off the mountain._

"_No!" Aang yelled, anguished, as Suki fell to her death. He was almost of a mind to jump right after her, but Sokka running to attack Azula without any reasoning in his mind immediately set him right back on the offensive. "Sokka, get back! I'll handle her!"_

"_No, I'm going to __**kill**__ her!!" he roared, his voice blazing with hatred. Azula smirked but did nothing as a black form began to rise behind her, bringing with it the sound of an engine. One of the airships in her fleet had arrived, and it was coming to take her away…_

"_So sorry about your little girlfriend, Sokka," she said, giving him a mock pout. Her image of perfection was marred by Suki's many strikes in the battle, something that Azula would carry with her for a long time. But victory had settled her mind. "You can still save your stupid little orphans. Destroying that shrine really wouldn't matter in the long run anyway. Until next time!" She dismissed them with a quick wave, and once the airship flew away, Sokka fell to his knees and sobbed._

_Aang, weak-kneed, almost joined him when the others united with them on the mountaintop. Katara looked at them in horror. "Was that… just Suki?"  
_

_The sight of Sokka and Aang's defeat was the only answer she received._

* * *

"Aang, wake up!"

The Avatar groggily opened his eyes, waking up to the glares of the sun and Azula. "What's wrong?" he asked, immediately at attention.

"Sokka's gone." Her answer was absolute.

"What? Where did he go?" Aang asked, sitting up and looking all around the camp.

"We don't know. Zuzu thinks he ran away during the night. He's out looking for him now," she answered. Despite the situation, Aang felt immense gratitude for his friends for going through the effort to find out what happened to the waterbender, even though neither of the two liked him. They respected Aang's wishes.

Aang didn't move. Instead, he calmly speculated Azula as she sat by his side. "You look as if you haven't slept at all," he said to her. Her hair was becoming slightly more frazzled by the day and dark bags seemed to be under her eyes often lately. She looked like a mess. Was she bothered by her decision to help Jet?

"So? Are you implying that I should have been awake to notice Sokka as he left? Well, I didn't. The stupid oaf turned out to have been very stealthy," she replied immediately, slightly offended.

Aang put up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I didn't mean to imply anything. I'm kind of worried about you." He felt odd saying this. This was usually Katara's department…

She crossed her arms haughtily. "There's nothing to worry about. I'm fine." Then she glared at him. "Aren't you going to attempt to look for Sokka?"

Surprising himself, Aang answered quickly. "No." At her raised eyebrow, he decided to explain himself. "I finally realized that Sokka's place isn't with us yet. If he really wanted to go, I had no reason to keep him prisoner. It would just cause him to hate us even more." In his world, Prince Zuko must have experienced something to change his decision and his destiny. And, with Iroh imprisoned, Aang realized that Zuko did it all on his own. Maybe Sokka needed some time to figure out what he wanted.

She glared at him again. "You're really weird, you know that? After all that we've been through with that dork, you're perfectly fine with letting him go?"

"We'll run into him again," Aang told her confidently. "Trust me."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

* * *

The riding was surprisingly smooth, though Katara shouldn't have expected anything less. Second only to eel hounds in terms of speed, snow panthers hailed directly from the Southern Water Tribe, Katara's own home, so they were tough, lethal, and perfectly efficient for travel. Like the people of the Water Tribes, the snow panthers had no problem adapting to the environment, so taking them away from the snowfields didn't bother them in the least. And now, with the royal sloop behind her, Katara and her friends were able to track the Avatar and her brother with the utmost speed.

First, they were tracking by Sokka's scent, until Suki spotted thick, white, coarse fur just about everywhere. Katara had never seen the creature, but she was sure it was the Avatar's bison.

Katara, Yue, and Suki continued to travel through the harsh deadlands of the Earth Kingdom, intent on their quarry as they rode upon the gigantic, white snow panthers. Their monstrous paws pounded against the hard, dry ground as they bounded forward. The girls in their black, tight-fitting clothes made a sharp contrast to the flawlessly white fur.

As they rode, Katara noticed a somewhat disturbed look on her friend. "Anything bothering you, Yue?"

"No," the white-haired girl hesitantly answered. She was ducked low over her snow panther, her white hair seeming to blend in with the fur, but being sharply distinguished by her black bangs.

"Do not show any hesitancy over fighting the Avatar. It could get you killed. We need to save Sokka, remember?" Yue usually kept her thoughts to herself, but to Katara, she was so easy to read.

Yue set her jaw, nodding almost regally. She would show bravery to Katara when she fought against the Avatar.

She could not disappoint her friends… Or Sokka.

* * *

Zuko came back a short while later, bearing nothing from his search for the waterbender. Aang told him that he didn't mind and Azula relayed the things he said to her. Zuko seemed to be slightly angry about it, but said nothing else to the confusing airbender. Instead, he tried to remind Aang of what they should have been doing before getting sidetracked with the Freedom Fighters.

"So, Gaoling, right?" he asked as they packed up camp. Aang stopped removing the traces of their camp with sudden abruptness.

"Uh… I don't know," he admitted. If Toph wasn't there, what was the whole point of going? It suddenly occurred to him that he didn't have a single aim in mind. With Bumi and Toph gone, who could be his earthbending master? Haru? But he was all the way in the Fire Nation…

He was still determined to have Toph be his teacher, but he had no idea where she could have gone. Could she have wanted to travel back to Gaoling, her home, to find her parents? No… Toph was an orphan in this world, and her home town most likely destroyed in a raid. What was Toph going to do? What was _Aang_ going to do?

"What do you mean?" Azula asked him, eyeing the boy suspiciously.

"Well... I'm kinda set on having Toph as my teacher," he replied.

"Who's Toph?" Zuko asked. Aang's eyes widened when he realized his slip.

"Uh… Bandit, that blind earthbender in the Freedom Fighters, remember?"

Azula rolled her eyes. "How could I forget that obnoxious, dirty girl?"

Aang immediately jumped to her defense. "Hey, she's my friend. Don't you dare say anything like that about her in my presence." Azula raised an eyebrow, staring at him skeptically.

"How do you know her real name, anyway?" she asked.

"She told me once," he replied, averting his eyes. Azula's eyes narrowed, growing angry as jealousy flared to life again somewhere in her stomach. How close did the Avatar and the earthbender get? She never told anyone else her name – that much she knew.

Zuko, not sensing the tension between the two, asked another question. "So how do you plan on going about finding her? She didn't seem too keen on joining us when you asked."

"I'll find a way," Aang replied.

* * *

Azula was bored.

They were currently flying on the back of Appa, flying low, trying to find any trace of the blind earthbender that Aang so wanted as a teacher. His reasoning was that she couldn't have gotten far, and something deep down told him she was close. Aang was searching attentively on his glider for the girl while Zuko was at Appa's reins and Azula hung to the back of the saddle, staring jadedly across the bleak, uninteresting lands of the Earth Kingdom. What was the point of looking for "Toph" if she didn't want to be Aang's teacher in the first place?

And Azula had to admit to herself that she missed having Sokka around, if only to tease him and relieve her of her boredom. The waterbender was such a better target than her brother because he fought back instead of getting angry or whiny, or just plain ignoring her.

In her musings, Azula did not fail to notice the three white figures running across the barren plains with unusual speed. Sitting up with a little more attentiveness, she spotted with her keen, amber eyes that they had one rider each, clad completely in black. "Hey, Zuzu?" the firebender called, alerting her brother. "Someone's following us."

* * *

Katara examined the flying bison above her, unable to believe the magic creature existed until she saw it with her own eyes. She smirked upon seeing them and pulled down her blue _oni_ mask, concealing her features and hiding her hair. She discovered often that if she hid her gender from her (mostly male) enemies, they would fight her more seriously, unwilling to hit a girl or something stupid like that. Katara didn't mind – it was much, much more satisfying to lift her mask and reveal her gender to the foes she defeated.

She wanted a fair fight with the Avatar. And he was going to give it to her. She ordered Suki and Yue to wear masks, too.

Upon seeing that the figures on the bison noticed her (the Avatar, on his glider, was in the distance and would hopefully stop along with the bison), Katara waved. The raven-haired girl on the back of the bison – the Avatar's firebender, whom Katara had met before– notified the bison's driver, causing the huge beast to turn around and face the three girls on the ground.

Good. Maybe they thought she was friendly.

"Keep your masks on, girls," she muttered to her companions, not moving from the back of her snow panther. In the distance, the Avatar on his glider turned around and flew toward his companions. Katara smirked underneath her mask. On her right, Yue waved to them meekly.

"Who are you?" the firebender called. The Avatar landed on the ground a safe distance away from them, watching Katara curiously. With surprise, the Princess noted that he was much younger than she expected, but it was hard to tell his exact age because of the coldness and the dark past in his eyes. The waterbender put this to the back of her mind. She was a good reader of emotions, especially because the Avatar seemed to display them so openly.

Katara slid off the side of the hulking snow panther and approached the Avatar slowly, watching every single one of his moves – the stiffness of his legs, the tightened grip on his staff, to name a few – and drew her short, thin-bladed _wakizashi_. Immediately, the Avatar drew back somewhat.

"What do you want?" he asked aggressively. "Who are you?"

The Princess leapt into the attack as an answer, swinging her blade with deadly precision. The Avatar backflipped away and swung his staff, but she sidestepped the arc of wind that followed. The bison landed on the ground, which was accompanied by an orb of blue fire, which she avoided by rolling.

"You stay away from him!" the firebender yelled, pouncing off the bison's saddle. She took a firebending stance. "You're my opponent."

"No way," Suki denied, appearing at Katara's side and drawing her fans. The Water Princess didn't take her eyes off the Avatar, who did the same. He didn't even appear to notice the presence of Suki or Yue, who appeared when the swordsman dropped into the coming fight.

* * *

"Guys, shouldn't we get out of here?" Zuko asked his companions, holding his swords ready in front of him. He had his eyes on the figure in the _noh_ mask, wielding a katana. These strange masked people seemed dangerous to him.

"No," Aang and Azula said at once. Zuko gripped his swords tighter.

Aang glared at the figure in the Blue Spirit mask, having encountered it once before in this world. He knew that, in his own world, it had connections to Zuko. Once before, he falsely assumed that it was Zuko again, until the mask was removed and it was Sokka who lured them into a trap.

Something told him that Sokka wasn't one of the masked ones now. They held themselves with much more grace, finesse, and deadliness than Sokka ever could. He was getting _very_ bad vibes from these people, but instead of running, he had to know who was under them. With unspoken communication, the Blue Spirit became Aang's opponent. He threw his staff onto Appa's saddle – who dropped into his own fighting stance behind them – and drew his meteorite sword. He didn't know anyone who could wield a weapon like this Blue Spirit did.

He couldn't even tell the genders of these three people, except for the one in the nondescript green _kabuki_ mask, who was female, judging by her voice. He failed to notice the gleaming gold fans she was wielding when she stepped forward to engage Azula in battle.

Aang made the first move, running forward with a swing of his sword at the Blue Spirit, which was blocked faster than he could blink with the thin _wakizashi_. The spirit (demon?) stepped under his sword and brought their own blade around in a swipe at his neck, but he blocked the blow again and jumped away, but went right into the attack again with quick swipes of the black sword.

Azula narrowed her eyes before she engaged in the fight with the figure in the _kabuki_ mask. She _knew_ who was under the Blue Spirit mask, having encountered her before, back when Aang and Zuko were sick and she was captured by the Water Tribes. She told neither of her companions of her experience, but when her rescuer was unconscious she removed the mask to find a Water Tribe girl underneath. She never expected to see her again. Now, she wished to fight her and prove she wasn't as weak as she was back then, needing to be rescued and ordered around. But Aang took that away from her.

Barely even noticing, Azula sent a red fireball in the vague direction of the girl in the _kabuki_ mask, but the blast was dispelled by her golden fans as she rushed towards Azula to attack. Caught off guard, the firebender bent back, away from the swipe of one of the bladed fans as it narrowly missed her neck. The next thing she knew, her legs were swept out from beneath her, causing Azula to land painfully on her back. She glared up at the warrior above her, who must have been smirking underneath that horrid mask.

"Get back up and gimme a real fight!" she taunted. Electric blue flames erupted out of Azula's fists, distracting her opponent long enough for her to sweep out her legs and release a horizontal arc of blue across the ground in an attempt to trip her up. She didn't fall for the bait, but Azula rose to her feet. "That's more like it!"

Meanwhile, Zuko and his own opponent in the _noh_ mask commenced their battle, beginning the deadly dance of blades. His opponent's katana was heavy and slightly difficult to block, but easy to parry. He was able to catch their weapon between both of his own, but the katana was able to twist itself free. The figure struck at Zuko again, faster than he could fully react to, ringing off of both his weapons with a surprising amount of strength. This attack was followed up by a horizontal strike to his midsection, which Zuko tried to avoid by jumping back. The very tip of his opponent's long katana grazed along his stomach, drawing blood. Zuko winced.

His opponent nearly dropped their sword, bringing both hands up to where their mouth would be in horror. "Oh, no! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" _she_ asked in a soft, but panicked, voice.

"It was nothing, really," Zuko said toughly, confused by her behavior. If these masked people were assassins, they were really bad at it.

Aang continued his fight with the Blue Spirit, sending spurts of air amidst the sword strikes at the figure's mask, trying to blast it off, but it held. The demon was fast and dangerous, as if able to predict his every move, read all of his actions, follow him everywhere… He tried to get some distance to firebend, but was thoroughly surprised when icicles were shot at him from the Blue Spirit's fingertips, revealing them as a waterbender. Small amounts of water were drawn from the air, sent careening through the air to slice at him. He blocked these tiny strikes with the flat of his blade, which sizzled into steam when his sword was lit aflame. The burning brand swiped at the Blue Spirit, who was quick enough to dodge out of the way, but Aang didn't notice the tiny movement and the miniscule blade of ice that appeared, ready to thrust into his neck. By pure luck, he moved to attack her with his firebending when he felt it graze his back.

His firebending attack was changed into an airbending one mid-stride as he attempted to blow the demon away from him. The wind swept the person away from him far enough to give him some breathing room. "Zuko, Azula, we've got to go!" These people seemed to be almost as deadly as Princess Azula. Something about them was extremely eerie, making his instincts tell him to just get away. He didn't know if his companions could deal with this kind of danger yet.

Aang's actions were purely evasive as he tried to get away from the Blue Spirit, who was giving him an unexpected amount of trouble. He leapt high into the air, surprised to see Appa under him, his back to the masked person, slamming his tail against the ground with enough force to rip up vicious winds that slammed into the Blue Spirit. Judging by the pained grunt, Aang ruled that she was female, a fact that thoroughly bewildered him. _Who_ was under that mask?

He jumped onto his bison, being immediately greeted by the lemur Sabishi, and gazed at the battles still being played out below him. Zuko and Azula did not seem to have heard him, so with two outstretched hands, winds surrounded the fire siblings, he restricted them from fighting and pulled them away, hoisting the two right up into Appa's saddle. Without another word to their opponents, Appa ascended and put as much distance between them as possible.

"Who were they?" Zuko asked in wonder. "They were really good."

"Almost too good," Aang said, reminding him far too much of Princess Azula and her friends.

"The one with the fans was annoying," Azula sneered. "I was trying to dispose of her quickly and help you, Aang, but she proved tougher than I thought."

Aang sat straight with a start and looked at Azula. "Fans?" There was only one person he knew – or, more specifically, a group of persons – who could fight with fans. "Did you catch her name?"

Azula glanced questioningly at him, as if trying to read his mind. "No. Was I supposed to? 'Hey, I know we're fighting right now, but I really wanted to know your name.' Is that how you wanted me to ask?" she asked dryly.

Aang sighed and shook his head. Thinking back on it, he _did_ see that one of the masked people wielded fans, but he was distracted more by the Blue Spirit mask. Could one of them have been Suki…? Also, the blade that the Blue Spirit handled was one he often saw Suki using…

"I don't get it," Aang said suddenly.

"What?"

"Those girls were Kyoshi Warriors," he said. "I recognized them."

"So?"

"Kyoshi Warriors are named after Avatar Kyoshi, and they're all Earth Kingdom, not Water Tribe. Why were they fighting us?" he asked them. "But… Then again, the one I was fighting was a waterbender…"

"Who cares about why?" Azula asked with disdain. With confusion plaguing his mind, Aang settled uneasily on putting as much distance as he could between them and the trio of girls.

* * *

"Why won't you just listen to me and get on it?" Toph snapped at him, clenching her fists and holding on tightly to the side of the ostrich-horse. She hadn't gotten on it yet, preferring her 'companion' to ride the beast and help her up. She didn't like it, but she had to ride together with the waterbender.

"But you stole it!" Sokka retorted.

"So? We'll never catch up with Aang without it!"

After quite a lot of arguing, Sokka finally relented and mounted the ostrich-horse, pulling Toph up behind him. Luckily, Sokka was an expert tracker and Toph could read footprints effortlessly with her earthbending, so they knew exactly where the Avatar and his friends had gone. As they rode forward, Sokka couldn't help but question the tiny earthbender.

"You really don't think that the Avatar and the others can handle my sister?" he asked her.

"He could just use a warning, that's all," she replied gruffly. She was clearly uncomfortable on top of the ostrich-horse. "Aang trusts you for some stupid reason, but I don't. I don't know why he does, but when we do eventually run into that pretty-pretty Princess that's your sister, you're probably gonna betray him. I can see right through you. I know what you're planning. And then he'll know that it was stupid to trust a waterbender."

"What the heck are you talking about? I haven't even done anything yet! And I don't know why he trusts me either. I haven't given him any reason to," Sokka replied. "Besides, that's a stupid thing to say when I'm currently holding you on to a moving ostrich-horse with your hands around my waist."

She ignored the jab. "Aha, so you confessed that you're not on his side!"

"Duh," he shot back. "And he should know that."

"That's weird. He gave us the impression back at the Freedom Fighter camp that you guys were friends." Toph screwed up her face in concentration. "That kid's weird. I don't understand him. His story keeps changing, but I can't tell if he's lying or not." And that was something that perplexed her further.

Sokka was confused by the Avatar's behavior from the beginning, but as he thought about what Toph was saying, he tried to picture a situation where his sister confronted the Avatar, with him stuck in the middle. And he didn't know whose side he'd be on.

* * *

He picked up momentum by sweeping as much air up as he could, jumping high, and coming down as hard as he could, releasing all the pent-up wind he had gathered from his movements. The torrential winds swept through the campsite, knocking away the girls in the _noh_ and _kabuki_ masks and giving them free space to escape. Azula and Zuko were already on Appa's back, throwing down fire and daggers at the three attacking girls. The bison flew into the sky and Aang followed on his glider.

"How do they keep finding us?" Zuko growled, once Aang landed in the saddle. "That's the third time they've attacked us when we were trying to sleep!"

"And we're not any closer to finding out who they are and what they want," Aang muttered.

"I know how they keep finding us," Azula said – she alone not seeming to suffer from the lack of sleep. She pulled on Appa's thick fur, pulling away a tuft of white hair. "Appa's shedding."

Aang, recognizing the situation, did not object to this. "Then there's only one thing we can do." He was going to reenact the same plan in his desire to get one of the girls alone and question her. He _needed_ to know who they were. Something felt horribly wrong about them. Was it just coincidence that they were in the same area of the Earth Kingdom as last time?

Aang rummaged through the group's things and pulled out a satchel bag, setting to pull out as much of Appa's fur as he could and bagging it.

"What are you doing?" Azula asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm going to set a false trail. You two will lead Appa in another direction," he told them.

"What if they all go after you, instead of splitting up?" Zuko asked.

"You guys forget that I have a glider and I can fly away," he informed. Once the bag was as full as he could get it, Aang unfurled said glider and prepared to jump off of Appa's back. "See you guys later."

"There are so many ways this plan can go wrong," Azula said to her brother once he was gone.

"Well… We're going to have to trust Aang," he said. "No matter how hard that's been lately."

"Says you," she replied, changing the direction of the bison, flying away from Aang.

* * *

"It seems we've given the Avatar and his friends too much credit," said the figure in the Blue Spirit mask as she knelt down to pick up a wad of hair. Katara rolled her eyes beneath her mask. "They could have at least washed their bison to try to throw us off their trail!"

"Instead, there are now two trails leading in two different directions," Yue observed serenely. She was personally tired of wearing the _noh_ mask and the black, tight clothes, so she switched back into her heavy Water Tribe wear, folding her hands in her sleeves. Suki had done the same, preferring to wear her Kyoshi Warrior uniform and makeup.

"Should we do what they want us to and split up?" Suki asked, crossing her arms.

"Why not? I have no problem playing right into their game. We'll beat them anyway," Katara answered, her smirk resembling the one on the outside of the mask. "Suki, Yue, follow the original trail. Obviously, if you see my brother, you will free him. I will follow the newer trail."

* * *

White fur fell from the bag like snow, creating a false trail for the Avatar's three pursuers. Aang's face, lined very lightly with tiredness, was set grimly as he flew. He was as determined as ever to find the identity of the three girls, so he hoped that all three would end up following him. If they came still wearing those masks, he would have to blow them off.

He didn't want to go too far away from the others, so he landed on the other side of a wide river. The water was flowing moderately fast, and it seemed deep – he hoped the waterbender that was tracking him would find the battleground suitable and stay to fight. He wondered if talking to them would work. The land was surprisingly fertile and the grass on both sides of the river was green. Tall pine trees made up a forest, which the river cut seamlessly through.

Aang sat, and he waited.

It didn't take long for one of them to show up – the Blue Spirit. He had to give it to the snow panthers – those creatures were fast if they could keep up with Appa. On the other side of the river, the Blue Spirit dismounted the snow panther and jumped into the water, speeding across it effortlessly. Aang stood and took a bending stance, forgoing the use of his weapons. It seemed that she was also going to stick to her bending for this battle.

"Tell me who you are," Aang said to her. "Please. I want to know your name." If it wasn't Zuko under the Blue Spirit mask, and it wasn't Sokka, then who could it be? As Aang expected, the masked girl thrust a hand forward and attacked him with a jet of water before she even reached land. The airbender jumped above the attack as the waterbender hurled a wave onto the riverbank, swirling water around on the ground. The moment Aang landed, the water rushed toward him, but he leapt over it and punched twin fists of flame in response.

Water rose up in front of her to block the attack, but he moved into an overwhelming offense strategy to remove that mask. He kicked more red flames at her, followed by quick punches that immediately evaporated the water. More water diverted his attacks to the side as he neared. She moved quickly to foil each of his attacks, keeping herself from being harmed but doing nothing against him in return. He spun around to the side of her and managed to hit her with a gust of wind before she could erect a shield in time, knocking her into the river.

The river's flow did nothing to impede her as she rose high out of the water, knocking another wave on land as her element surrounded him on all sides. It was closing in, spinning all around him with her on the outside. Seeing only one means of escape, he leapt as high as he could, and bombarded her with startlingly blue flames from above. He shocked himself with those – was he really aiming to kill her? Well, he surely wasn't protecting anybody…

She managed to block the attack with ice, but in the same motion, icy needles attacked him from below. Still airborne, Aang managed to burn the icicles with more blue fire as he landed. He rushed towards her again, sweeping out both legs and releasing arcs of air and fire. Water surrounded her arms and legs as she dodged, but her watery hands extended toward him in the same beat. They both tried to stab him, but he ducked underneath and managed to get closer to her than he previously did, striking her in the chin with spiraling winds surrounding his uppercut.

He watched her with a held breath as the force of the attack sent her soaring vertically. As she fell backward from the descent of her high arc, he saw that the mask fell off.

And then she landed painfully on the ground, her wild mane of brown hair free from the black hood.

Aang fell backwards, his mouth hanging open in an expression of complete horror.

"Ka – Katara…" he breathed.

* * *

Appa landed with a thump in the middle of the ghost town. His three occupants, Zuko, Azula, and Sabishi, fell off of him in tiredness as Appa himself nearly collapsed.

"Why'd you land here?" Zuko asked his sister.

"Because this place is deserted and we might find some place to rest," she snapped at him.

"I don't think so," Zuko answered, pointing behind her. She spun around, anger on her face, and recognized the two people that had approached them on snow panthers. She knew they were the masked ones, even though they were wearing completely different clothes. They still held the same weapons.

"I was right. You were all girls," Azula said with a smirk.

"What do you two want? Aang isn't with us!" Zuko said to them.

"What about Sokka?" the one with the katana asked, stepping toward the siblings.

"Sokka? He ran away from us the other day. You missed him," Azula coldly informed the white-haired girl. "What did you need him for, anyway? An execution?" she asked hopefully.

"Princess Katara and Emperor Hakoda want him back," the white-haired girl told Azula, her blue eyes becoming cold and hard. "You captured him."

"Who cares?" asked the girl with the auburn hair. "Obviously, Sokka's not here. Can we just fight already?"

"I'm willing," Azula agreed, settling into a firebending stance. The other girl flicked open her golden fans with a smirk.

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for," she said, right before springing on the firebender. Azula shot a compressed fireball from her two fingertips, causing the girl to twirl out of the way in a flurry of green and gold.

"By the way, what's your name? For some reason, the Avatar wanted to know," Azula said to her, rolling her amber eyes.

The other girl laughed. "Suki, but you won't get a chance to tell him that!"

Zuko and the white-haired girl, however, didn't engage in battle yet. "Look at them," said Zuko, sighing exasperatedly at his sister. "She doesn't know when to quit."

"Suki's the same way," the girl said softly. "She just does it because she loves to fight." The girl lowered her katana and blushed. "How is your cut? Are you alright?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow at her and rubbed his stomach, where she previously cut him. "I'm fine, it was nothing." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "So…"

"Yue," she said, smiling. "And…?"

"Zuko," he told her with a grin. "So, Yue, you don't like fighting?"

"Oh, not really… I'm not a big fan of blood or anything…" Behind them, a blast of compressed blue fire hurled Suki into the crumbling remains of a building, and both Zuko and Yue flinched. "I better go check on her. Go catch up with your friend!" Yue called to Zuko over her shoulder as she ran to Suki's aid. Zuko was jolted out of the awkward conversation when he remembered Aang. He banished the strange girl to the back of his mind and ran to his sister.

"Come on, let's go help Aang," he said to her. Without another word, Azula was on Appa's head and grabbing hold of the reins, eager to assist Aang.

* * *

_No… It can't be… Not my Katara… She's too pure, too good…_

But something in the back of his mind told him it was true. He always sort of knew. It was easy to piece together, but that part of his mind – the curiosity of Katara's whereabouts in this world – was practically locked from him in his refusal to believe anything terrible about her. And now that he was confronted with the truth…

It hurt so much more.

* * *

"_I will never, ever turn my back on people who need me!"_

_I need you, Katara. Don't you understand that?_

_

* * *

_

He did not stand up. He did not even move. He did nothing as she attacked him with a torrent of water and a roar of rage, letting the attack slam into him. She buffeted him with ice and water, knocking him everywhere. Katara made him bleed and he did nothing to stop her. His stare was blank as his mind utterly rejected the idea of Katara hurting him.

He refused to believe it.

* * *

"_Sokka and I, we're your family now."_

_Family. Why did family hurt so much?_

_

* * *

He felt nothing. No pain, no sadness, no relief from seeing her. He was just… numb. Frozen._

"Attack me!" she shouted at him, but he did not hear. "Give me a real fight! Why'd you stop?!" Water sliced into his inert form, spraying blood. Water rose underneath him in an attempt to make him stand straight, but she blasted him with full force when he did nothing. "Is it because I'm a girl?" Ice bound him against a tree in a standing position, but his head simply hung lank, his eyes wide open in an expression of frozen horror. She whipped him across the face, trying to snap him out of it. "Forget it. You're weak. Something is clearly wrong with you. You're not even worth keeping alive."

He was thrown forward from the tree, propelled into the river. Before he crashed into the water, the earth rose up to meet him, catching the boy. A small girl slid by him, rolling the ground around to strike Katara head-on. The waterbender, not expecting the attack, was sent flying into a tree.

"Miss me, Princess Priss?" Toph asked with a smirk. "Aang, what are you doing? Get up!" She stomped her foot, and a portion of the ground jabbed into his back, knocking him into a standing position, where he stumbled.

The sound of Toph's voice seemed to knock him out of his catatonic state. "How…?" he asked weakly, seeing the earthbender standing next to him.

"What's gotten into you? Why aren't you fighting?" she demanded.

"I…"

"Sokka!" Katara shouted, her face lit up into a smile. Her scarred brother stepped into her view.

"Hey, sis," he said distractedly, helping her stand. She grabbed his hand gratefully and stood beside him.

Toph stood solidly in her earthbending stance as she felt this happening, her face becoming darker as Sokka stood by his sister's side. She expected it, but now it had come down to her fighting against him.

Aang stood perfectly still, his wide, frantic eyes locked onto Sokka. Sokka himself seemed unsure of what he was doing, staring down at the water pooled around his feet instead of lowering into a fighting position, like his sister and Toph. Everything seemed to be focused on the prince. Time seemed to stop.

And then it sped up again when he sent a wide arc of water at Aang, who somehow managed to curl air around himself to disperse the attack. Sokka wheeled his arms and shot more and more water at the Avatar, anger taking over his actions. He was frustrated with the boy – everything he made him do, think, say, feel... He shoved his confusion to the back of his mind and let his battle instincts take over, striking Aang and his feeble defenses as hard as he could.

Toph decided to let Aang handle Sokka as she threw rocks at Katara, upturning the ground and trying her hardest to take the princess down. However, the nature of water allowed it to seep through the rocks and coil around Toph's best defenses, causing her to be especially on guard, forcing her to respond to even the slightest movement. Water was a deceptive substance. Sometimes, it looked gentle and forgiving, but it could also wipe out whole civilizations. Toph's hardest strikes were blocked with a solid wall of ice, which instantly reformed into water and became an offensive attack…

Aang could not find the will to bend fire. He couldn't even attack. He felt himself become reduced to a small, crying child, and just as helpless. What was wrong with him? Seeing Katara was supposed to make him happy… But not when she was like this. Not when she was an enemy…

And now Sokka was fighting against him again…

The wind was the only element that remained faithfully by his side, carrying him away from Sokka's attacks with barely a thought on his part. But his movements were becoming even more sluggish as the pain from his wounds was catching up with him. Water snaked around his body, smacking him against one of the trees with another grunt of pain. Aang felt his vision blurring…

A roar of fire brought him back to awareness as he saw Azula standing before him, her back to him and facing down Sokka. Blue fire daggers were held in her hand.

"You really let this dork beat you, Aang?" Azula said to him condescendingly. "My, my. You must really be out of it."

Sokka simply glared at Azula. She glared right back. "Get out of my way," he ordered.

"Do you really think that's going to work? You know this fight is supposed to happen, so just give in. You are my number one opponent," she replied with a smirk.

"Fine. I've wanted to fight you for weeks," he acquiesced, sending a slicing ribbon of water at her. A wave of blue fire sizzled from Azula's hands, blocking the attack as Aang was on the ground beneath her.

"What are you doing, Aang?" Azula asked through grit teeth, creating a wall of fire to block a particularly large wave. She nearly quailed under the force of it, but made herself resist. "Stand up!" When the wall dispersed, she punched two more fireballs and sent a kick at him. The daggers flared to life in her hands again as she sprung on the waterbender, swinging the makeshift weapons with deadly accuracy. Water rose from the ground to push her back, but she kept coming.

Aang finally forced himself to look at Katara – _really_ look at her – to see her fighting against both Toph and Zuko. Her hair fell past her shoulders, but her signature style was still there, as well as her beautiful blue eyes. He rose to go and meet her, unheeding of the blasts of blue fire and water as Azula and Sokka continued to fight.

A wall of earth blocked the hail of ice shards from impaling Zuko, but he sprung up from behind the defense with his swords drawn, slicing only air as Katara managed to dodge his blows. Watery blades attacked him back as she fluidly moved from defending to attacking. Another rush of water was sent to ward off Toph, but Zuko proved more skilled than she imagined, forcing her to bring out her own small blade. With her sword, she did short work of him, managing to knock both weapons out of his hand. When his broadswords fell to the ground, she pushed a hand forward and swept them both away.

"Now what'll you do without your weapons?" she asked with a smirk. He raised his fists as she sheathed her blade, but it was only to ward off another attack from Toph. She pulled more water from the river, which wrapped around the unsuspecting girl and pulled her right in. Toph let out a horrifying scream before she was abruptly submerged.

"Bandit!" Zuko shouted after her, about to dive in the river. But when he tried to run, he tripped and finally noticed that ice had bound his feet. He watched the girl panic as she tried to stay above water, but he could do nothing to help her.

"And now I'll deal with you," said Katara, as a bullet of water bludgeoned his chest and knocked him flat on his back.

* * *

"_A gift?"_

"_A gift," the scarred man repeated. "Use it well." And, to Zuko's great shock, the scarred man sprouted twin balls of fire that circled around his palm, meeting in the center. They propelled from his palm, striking Zuko in the chest, knocking him to the ground with great force._

_He knew no more._

* * *

She bent closer to him and held a hand over his head, forming a lance of ice between her fingers. She brought it down to impale him.

Before the ice spear could stab him in the chest, Zuko thrust his fist forward to punch her, not knowing exactly what he was doing, not expecting anything special, not planning anything whatsoever.

And to his great shock, fire streamed from his knuckles and washed over the princess' face, knocking her backward with a yell. At the same time, the ice around his ankles melted and he jumped to his feet, staring at his palms in astonishment. Katara held both of her hands to her face, both covered in glowing water. Zuko managed to gather his wits when Katara removed her glowing water gloves – her face blemished only by pure anger – just in time for her to attack him sharply with blades of water. He rolled away from the attack, remembering Toph and trying to run to her aid, but to his great relief, he spotted Aang on his glider, pulling her out of the river.

In that crucial moment when his back was turned to Katara, she attacked him again. He turned around just in time to see the attack – and the form of a tattered brown cloak jump in front of him to intercept the attack.

"Kanna!" Zuko exclaimed, stunned.

"Grandmother," Katara greeted coldly.

"Attacking a boy when his back is turned? That is not how I taught you, Katara," said the old woman. Further back, Zuko spotted his master, Piandao, interrupt the equal match between Azula and Sokka. Sokka backed away from his two foes, panting. Zuko regained his swords and helped Kanna surround Katara, just as Aang and Toph came back. The wall around the water siblings was complete.

"Sokka, looks like we can't even trust our own family anymore," Katara said to her brother.

"Sokka, don't listen to her!" his Gran protested. "She is no longer the child you grew up with!"

"Oh, shut it, Gran-Gran," Katara hushed her. "Sokka's a big boy. Let him make his own decisions." Sokka, at his sister's side, clenched his fists.

"Aang, Zuko, it is good to see you two, though it's not under the best of circumstances," Piandao said, taking the time to greet his two students. Aang didn't take his eyes off of Katara – he still seemed frozen, unable to do or say anything. Katara took the lull in vigilance to her advantage, shooting an arm up into the air and drawing water from the tree behind her, which immediately shriveled into nothing. Six thin tendrils of water emerged from the tree and sped to each of the girl's enemies, which was blocked by all the benders. Piandao tried to swipe his sword through the water, but it did nothing except turn to a sharp blade of ice right before it stabbed into his chest.

Piandao fell back with a roar of pain as Azula, Toph, and Kanna all fired their attacks on Katara and Sokka, but the Princess managed to surround herself and her brother with a sphere of water which carried them right into the river, sweeping them both away.

"I'm going to kill them both!" Azula shouted with a clenched fist, staring after them as the waterbenders surfed away. Toph slammed a boulder against the ground in anger while Zuko and Kanna were both at Piandao's side. A healing glove immediately covered the old woman's gnarled hands as she melted the shard of ice impaled into the man's chest.

Azula, unworried about Piandao, saw Aang on his knees, hunched over and wretched-looking. She knelt down at his side, putting a hand on his shoulder, and was completely unprepared to see that he was crying.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Bleh. I'm rather unhappy with this chapter, as usual. I forced this chapter out because I've been quite stressed lately and writing seems to help. Sorry for making this chapter so similar to the episode it's based on. It's got some (hopefully) surprising twists in it, so I hope that made you guys happy.**

**On a better note, check out the new Prince Sokka art by nebunedzar and a **_**Distorted Reality**_** trailer video by Mramirez1991 in my profile!! Go check them out, and please review!**


	30. Bitter Truth

**Author's Notes: Since Microsoft Word is acting up again, I was forced to write this chapter directly on this website, under the Edit/Preview option for documents. Because of this, I have no idea how many pages this chapter is, and I don't have the aid of spellcheck. So, I apologize if the chapter length is radically different than normal or if there are quite a few typos that I missed.**

**This dream takes place directly after one that was a few chapters ago - when Zuko kissed Katara and he and Aang fought over her.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 2: Earth**

_Chapter 8: Bitter Truth_

_"Katara... I love you."_

_It took everything he had to say those four simple words as the two stood together in the moonlit glade. Aang's anger for Zuko had not yet abated, but when Katara ran off after the two fought, he followed her._

_She averted her eyes, almost in sadness. "I know, Aang," she said softly._

_This was not what he expected at all. He wanted her to say more. He wanted her to do more, besides hold her arms and lower her head. _

_"So why can't we be together?" he asked._

_"Because... I'm confused."_

_"Confused?" He became angry again. "Is it Zuko?"_

_"I don't know, Aang." His eyes darkened. "I do care for you - a lot - but I don't know if we could do this. We're in the middle of a war, Aang."_

_"So? Sokka and Suki are together!" he protested, and he hated how childish he sounded. "It's because of the way you found out, isn't it? Because **Zuko** told you?"_

_"No, that's not it. I knew how you felt about me long before," she admitted. "Do you remember when you were with the Guru, and you were trying to unlock your final chakra?" Aang's eyes widened, and she continued. "You saw me. I was chained and imprisoned by Azula. You came to my rescue." She smiled._

_"How do you know that I saw you?" he asked in surprise._

_"Because I saw you, too."_

_"What? How?"_

_"We were connected, Aang, in that one moment. You had all the energy in the universe, and you thought of me. You saw me and I saw you. I felt everything you felt for me, and I just knew."_

_"What did you know?" Aang asked, his voice full of need._

_"I knew we couldn't be together."_

_He felt his world falling apart, crumbling into little tiny pieces, so much that he barely heard her next words._

_"You need to let me go..."_

* * *

Aang opened his eyes.

He hoped feebly that it was all a dream - not just his encounter with this world's Katara, but this distorted reality as a whole - because he wanted to go home now more than ever. He missed Katara's comforting touch, Toph's stability, Sokka's easygoing humor, Zuko's -

"You're awake." Aang jumped at the sound of the voice, getting whiplash from turning his head so fast to see the person. "You look like a wreck." Azula.

"I didn't know I fell asleep," he answered quietly, his voice somewhat hoarse.

"You didn't just fall asleep. You _cried_ yourself to sleep," she said disdainfully. "What happened back there?"

"How long was I out? How much time passed?" The sun was still high in the sky, and they hadn't moved from the side of the river.

"Just an hour or two," she replied. Aang looked over to the riverbank, watching Kanna kneeled on the ground in front of Piandao, healing the wound he received from _Katara_. He suddenly felt dizzy again.

"Where are Zuko and Toph?" he asked.

"Zuzu went to look for firewood. He seemed distracted. Bandit is over by Appa." Aang looked at his bison, who was taking his long-awaited rest. Toph leaned against his furry flank, a twig in her mouth, while Sabishi noticed her airbender friend and lightly flew over to him. He petted her absently. Azula glared at him. "What happened to you? Why did you suddenly break down in the middle of the fight? You're lucky Kanna was here to heal you in your sleep... You could've been killed."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Would you tell me what happened?" Azula demanded. Toph pushed herself off of Appa and stomped over to him.

"I wanna know too! Since when were you so weak and flimsy like that?"

"I also want to know," said Zuko, emerging from the trees with his arms full of dry, brittle wood.

"Do you know Katara?" Toph asked. "Tell me the truth, 'cause I'll know if you're lying!"

"Katara was her name?" Zuko asked. "So, the three girls chasing us were Katara, Suki, and Yue."

Aang clutched his head and groaned. Why were they all standing up around him, making him feel so small?

He was saved by the stirring of Piandao.

Zuko immediately left Aang's side and went over to his Master and Kanna. Reluctantly, Aang followed.

"How is he?" Aang asked the old woman in tattered Earth Kingdom clothing. The warrior sat up and groaned.

"Alive," he responded. "Thank you, Kanna."

"Of course," the old woman replied with a gentle smile. "Your arm was wounded. You will not be able to wield a weapon for quite a while," she said, beginning to wrap a sling around his wounded arm. "Most of the wound was centered around your shoulder. Not only did the shard of ice manage to damage your muscle, joint, _and_ tendons, but part of it melted inside of you. I suspect that Katara used a very precise branch of waterbending to deal some more internal damage down your arm."

"Perfect," Piandao grumbled. "In such a short time? She must be very skilled."

"She is," said Kanna. "I was the person to train her, after all."

"Who is she?" Azula asked, her lips pinched. "I didn't get a chance to fight her, but she seemed strong."

"She's the Princess," Toph muttered. "And I'm gonna assume you're pretty high up on the social ladder in the Water Tribe," she said to Kanna.

"I'm her grandmother," Kanna admitted.

"So... She was Sokka's sister...?" Zuko asked with wide eyes. The old woman nodded and turned to Aang.

"So, Avatar, do you see what you have done?" she asked him, her blue gaze harsh. "It is your fault that Sokka betrayed you all today." Aang lowered his eyes, accepting the blame, kicking himself mentally for not listening to her when she wanted her grandson back. Why was he so persistent to take Sokka with him in the first place? It was Sokka's choice, not his...

"Don't blame Aang, you old cow," Azula seethed, standing up for Aang, despite what he'd done, what lies he told her. Backing him like she always did. "It's Sokka's fault for betraying us, not his. How was Aang supposed to know what would happen? He trusted that fool!" Every one of her words hurt him just a little bit more, pounding the fact into his head that Aang really was to blame. Why did she continue to stick up for him? He didn't deserve this...

"Why did Aang trust him in the first place? I knew that waterbender was no good!" Toph threw in. "Do you see that now, Twinkletoes? It was stupid to trust him!"

"Is that why you couldn't fight? Because you couldn't take Sokka's betrayal?" Zuko asked, his eyes narrowed. Being near Piandao seemed to bring out his old anger for stealing the meteorite sword.

No. Aang couldn't take _Katara's_ betrayal.

Azula crossed her arms and stood up tall to him, glaring at the Avatar with her fiercely amber eyes. "Why couldn't you fight? Why did you take all of her hits?"

"I felt your heart rate. You were going wild, but you weren't moving! Did you have some kind of mental breakdown or something?"

"Who is Katara to you?"

This argument was jumping everywhere, he couldn't keep track anymore, he couldn't, he couldn't... He grasped his head and cowered, feeling small and like a child, so vulnerable and weak. _How could Katara do that_? And why was this hurting him so much?

_Because I love her. I still love her and nothing has changed._

He thought he was hardened from the war and all the pain he suffered, but he wasn't. She was the chink in his armor, and now it all fell away.

"It's time for you to spill your secrets, Aang," Azula declared, her voice hard.

His voice shook. "Fine. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

"You two really lost your fight? I thought you were better than that," Katara said to her underlings disapprovingly, crossing her arms. Suki had her hands on her hips, but Yue was bowed low in apology. "It's because of you that the Avatar's two friends were able to join the fight. It's your fault that I lost."

"Big deal," Suki said, rolling her eyes. "You were so outnumbered anyway. You're just mad 'cause that kid hit you in the face with a fireball."

Katara turned away from her friend, boiling in anger. "I didn't know he was a firebender." There was a small burn scar on her face, just under her eye, in the shape of a crescent moon on its side. "He is dead the next time we meet."

"I've never seen Princess Katara this angry before," Yue said worriedly to Suki, once she stormed away. "Usually she's so calm and hopeful."

"Heh. I'm surprised she didn't hit me," Suki admitted, grinning.

"It's because her brother is back," Yue said quietly, glancing at Sokka on the other side of the ship. Katara had walked over to him. "She's happier."

Suki frowned. "Sokka doesn't look happy, though."

Yue grasped her friend's arm. "Come on. Let's leave them alone and go get something to eat," she said, pulling the Kyoshi Warrior inside.

Katara approached her brother, but he seemed strangely distant. "What's wrong? Shouldn't you be happy to be back? We can go home now."

"I don't want to go home," Sokka grumbled. "I can't - not without the Avatar. I need him to prove to father and our people that I'm not useless."

"Who cares what the people think? You're a Prince!" she said, standing behind him and putting her hands on his shoulders, trying to glorify the position as much as she could. "You can do whatever you want and say whatever you want, and they'll listen."

"You're so naïve. Nothing is ever like that."

"_I'm_ naïve? I can't believe you! You really think anyone would _care_ if you brought the Avatar to them? They're just regular people. They don't care about the war. They don't care about the Avatar."

"Father does."

"Dad won't care if you bring home the Avatar, and you know that. Your anger with him has nothing to do with the Avatar, and you both know that. It won't make him accept you with open arms. Nothing would. You're being stupid." Her voice was cold, but it spoke the truth. And he was wrong to make her angry - she _hated_ to be called naïve.

"Why are you helping me anyway?" he shot at her. "You have nothing to gain from this. I didn't need your help. I was perfectly fine without you." He would have been mad that a _girl_ was helping him, especially if that girl happened to be his little sister, but recent experiences with girls - namely, Azula and Toph - told him that girls could be quite strong.

"I just wanted to bring our family back together!" she yelled. "You need to take your place on the throne, or else some other clan would come to snatch it right away! Our culture wouldn't let me rise to power, so you have to!"

"So that's it - you just want to rule through me, don't you?" he snarled. "I knew you had an ulterior motive. You're so predictable."

She was boiling in anger on the inside, but she was completely still, her next words perfectly even. "Fine. You want to know what I really want to do? I don't need the Avatar. He's weak. All I need to do is conquer the Earth Kingdom in the name of Emperor Hakoda." Sokka's eye widened. "I need your help to do it. Only then will father accept a _girl_ and a _daughter_ as something worthwhile." She was quiet for a moment, letting him absorb her words. "So will you help me?"

"Whatever," he said. "Fine." She smiled and patted him on the shoulder as she walked away, leaving him to his brooding. He knew perfectly well that she was just using him and was going to take all of the credit. Katara loved attention. But despite the way she was acting, did she really want him there? He remembered Aang, who truly seemed to want him as a friend. He remembered Azula, who he viewed as an equal. And he remembered Zuko, who shared a lot in common with him.

* * *

Surprisingly, Kanna moved to leave, and she seemed as if she was going to bring Piandao with her. Aang looked up at them.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I thought this was something you'd only want to share with your friends," the old woman said. "I was respecting your privacy. I know you regret your mistakes."

"No, I want you to hear this, too." She nodded and sat back down at Piandao's side. "You're all involved."

"So tell us," Azula said eagerly, her golden eyes gleaming.

Aang steeled himself for what he was about to say. "Everything I'm about to tell you guys is extremely important. No one else can know. I can trust you all with my life." Kanna, Piandao, and Toph seemed mildly surprised by this, but he continued. "And, please understand. I did everything for your own good, to keep you all safe. I lied," he said to Azula. "I cheated, and I stole," he said, glancing at Piandao. "All for you. So, if you all hate me once I tell you the truth, I would understand. I will make this journey alone if I have to."

"Okay, spit it out already!" Toph hurried him.

"Alright," he said, lowering his head. And then he stared straight at Zuko. "Imagine a world where the Fire Nation is at the height of their power, their dominion of the world a harsh one, where they'd do anything for power - including wipe out the Air Nomads in the greatest genocide the world has ever seen." Zuko's eyes were wide. "Aang, the Avatar, managed to escape the destruction of his people by running away, getting caught in a storm where he froze himself and drifted off to southern waters, where he was inside of an iceberg for one hundred years."

"But, the volcano," said Azula. "You were in a volcano in this world." Aang nodded, knowing that she'd pick up on his strange problem first.

"The iceberg was found by two siblings living in a tiny village in the Southern Water Tribe. Their names were Sokka and Katara." His voice shook again here as he noted all of their reactions. They would hate him for this, or not believe him at all, and this was nothing compared to the things that would happen later. "Katara, Sokka, and I traveled to the North Pole to learn waterbending together, chased down by a banished Prince Zuko, who was trying to capture me to restore his honor. A man named Admiral Zhao was also after us."

Zuko groaned and put his head in his hands.

"So that's why you hated him," Azula pointed out, quite calmly. _Perceptive as always, Azula_. "So you learned waterbending first?" Aang chuckled grimly. Trust Azula to drag out all the little details from him.

"Yes. The Avatar cycle and the cycle of seasons was reversed," he said. "Katara mastered waterbending first and became my teacher. And then we traveled to the Earth Kingdom to find an earthbending master. I found one in a blind, but immensely powerful girl from a rich family who competed secretly in underground tournaments."

"Oh yeah!" Toph shouted, pumping a fist into the air. "So that's why you were so determined for me to teach you."

Aang nodded. "But by this time, someone new had joined the race to capture me. Her name was Princess Azula, prodigious firebender and younger sister of Prince Zuko, who she was better than in every way. His firebending was weaker than hers, but he became as determined as ever."

"As I expected," Azula said, but she seemed to realize something.

"I could firebend in that world?" Zuko asked in shock, staring down at his hands. "But..."

"It was shortly after this that a friend was slain by the hands of Long Feng. Jet, a Freedom Fighter who had betrayed Katara, Sokka, and I a few months before, was dead."

"What?" Toph asked, and there was so much pain in her voice that it made Aang wince. "Jet...?"

"Long Feng. I remember him," Azula said, clenching her fists. Kanna and Piandao glanced at each other.

"Shortly after this, Princess Azula conquered Ba Sing Se with only the help of her two friends and her brother. She... She killed me when I tried to access the Avatar State," Aang choked out.

Azula's eyes widened in true shock, and she seemed absolutely horrified. Aang continued on. "But Katara brought me back to life with her healing abilities. And then, sticking by me as always, Katara, Sokka, and Toph joined me as I infiltrated the Fire Nation. We gathered an invasion force to lay siege on the Capitol City, but we failed. All of the adults were taken prisoner, and Princess Azula had them killed."

Toph noticed a sudden change in Azula's heartbeat - it was usually so eerily rhythmic, but now it was so irregular that it was a wonder that no one else could feel it.

"Why didn't you use the Avatar State? You could have won..." Zuko said quietly.

"Azula locked it when she killed me, but I was also unable to use it because I failed to unlock all of my chakras. I had to let go of someone I loved, but I couldn't, and the Avatar State became locked to me forever," Aang admitted guiltily.

"Katara," Kanna suddenly said. Aang looked up at her. "You loved Katara."

Aang sagged his shoulders, but he smiled wearily. "Always."

Azula wrapped her arms around her knees.

"There were so many more losses in the war, but Zuko eventually joined us and taught me firebending. It helped a little, but so many people died that it was really only the five of us left by the end. Princess Azula and Fire Lord Ozai were my ultimate enemies - defeating them would end this war, but just standing up from each consecutive defeat made everything so much harder. Eventually, I knew that I needed the Avatar State to win, so I journeyed into the Spirit World. Once I was there, my past lives, instead of just restoring our Spirit, decided to send me here."

"So you were a master bender all along?" Toph asked, crinkling her nose.

"No. I forgot everything," he answered. "I don't know why." He stared around at them all - Kanna and Piandao with contemplative expressions, Zuko staring at him in wonder, Toph deep in thought, and an expression he couldn't recognize on Azula. "You can ask me whatever you want. I have nothing to hide from you anymore. But... I just want to know if you believe me." He gulped. "I want to know if you hate me or not for manipulating you and lying to you all like this. I'm so, so sorry." His eyes were wet as he bowed low in his seated position, prostrating himself to them on the ground. His voice cracked.

Azula stood. "I need to think," she said quietly, walking off into the forest. Zuko followed after her. Aang glanced at Toph.

"What about you?" he asked her.

"I dunno... It's so weird and I kind of don't believe it - I don't _want_ to believe it - but you're telling the truth." She grinned at him. "But it's kinda cool that you're doing this for them - it's your second chance to save all your friends, isn't it?"

"I guess so," Aang said.

"It's kind of sweet," she said with a true smile. "I guess the other me is lucky to have a friend like you."

He smiled back at her with immense relief. "I'm glad that you think that, Toph."

"I guess that's how you know my name, isn't it?" she asked, and he nodded. Then he looked to Kanna.

"It is definitely an unbelievable story," the old woman said specutatively. "But now I understand your motives. Sokka was one of your best friends, wasn't he?"

Aang nodded. "More than that. It kills me to fight against him." He set his jaw. "I'm fighting for him, and Katara, Toph, and Zuko."

"Then I'll fight for you," said Kanna.

Piandao sat up again, eliciting another grunt of pain. "How do I fit into it?" he asked the Avatar.

"You were Sokka's teacher, like you are mine and Zuko's," Aang told him. He unsheathed the meteorite sword. "This blade belonged to Sokka in my world - he had forged it himself. I hope to one day give it back to Sokka."

"An admirable intention," Piandao told him. "But it is still my sword."

"I'm sorry, Master," Aang said, bowing his head. "But..."

"I'll fight you for it, one last time," said the old master.

* * *

Azula stumbled into the thick forest, so many thoughts running through her mind that she couldn't grasp them fully. Aang's story - it was so bizarre, so unreasonable, so **_frightening_**, yet it explained so much. She couldn't deny it to herself. She knew it was true, and now she knew the true identity of the horrible presence that lived right inside of her - Princess Azula. The hateful being was laughing, the terrible noise ringing throughout her mind and all her thoughts and feelings, louder than her usual whispers in the night. The Princess was repeating four words to her.

_You are a monster_.

That was how Aang saw her. She was nothing more to him than the slayer of his friends and everyone he cared about. She caused him pain and unbearable sadness.

_You are a monster_.

He would never love her...

_You are a monster!_

No... He loved _Katara_... She was nothing to Aang, not anymore. And it made so much sense! She now understood why Aang attacked her on their first meeting. How could he stand to be in her presence, after all she had done to him? When he looked at her, did he see Princess Azula instead?

_You are a **monster**!_

"Azula!"

She shuddered, bracing herself against a thick tree so she wouldn't fall to her knees in weakness, not in front of her brother. "What do you want, Zuzu?" She did not look in his direction - she didn't want him to see any possible tears on her face.

"Do you believe him?" he asked his sister.

"Yes," she answered, absolutely sure. "Yes. It's true. It has to be. Why else would he know so much?"

"I guess you're right. It's kind of weird, though, isn't it? I'm his firebending master in that other world," he said, glancing at his hands. "I have to go back. I have to ask Aang something."

"Then go," she said.

"I'm going to stay with him and see this through to the end," Zuko told her resolutely. "He needs our help now, more than ever." When she didn't answer, he edged closer to her. "Zula? Are you alright?"

Her hand clenched the tree bark. "No. I'm not," she managed to say. "How can he travel with us? Sleep near me? I'm the one who killed all his friends."

Zuko shook his head. "No, you're not. You're not the same person. You're from two totally different worlds. Don't let it bother you."

"You don't understand."

"Yes I do! I was his enemy in that other world, too!"

"But you eventually turned traitor and joined him," Azula said scathingly. Were those her words?

"Come on, Azula. Let's just go back," he said to her calmly. "We can get Aang to clear this whole thing up."

"No!" she yelled, turning to look at him fully. He drew back from the somewhat crazed look in her eyes. "You won't tell Aang anything!"

Zuko clenched his teeth. "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

"Piandao, you shouldn't be fighting yet," Kanna told her patient as he rose, his left arm in a sling and his blade in his right.

"It is a fight of honor," Piandao grunted. "I must."

"Are you sure?" Aang asked.

"Yes," the master said with a bow to his student, which Aang returned. "Now let us begin." Surprisingly for Aang, the old man went on the attack first, launching himself at the boy with a swing of his silver blade. The black sword blocked the attack solidly, and Aang stepped back to swing again. This time, Aang would not be bending at all - not even to evade. Both were fighting onehanded, but Aang was faster.

His footwork and his stances were perfect as he attacked, biting Piandao from all directions with his blade, ducking and weaving under most of the retaliations. Piandao was not entirely handicapped, either - his strikes were still strong despite only using one hand. But the quick movements were getting to him and agitating his wound. Aang could clearly see his teeth grit and sweat forming on his brow. When Aang attacked him with a powerful overhead chop, which he blocked, the ringing of the steel seemed to cause the old man intense pain. He clutched his wound and stumbled backward, and Aang lowered his sword in concern, stepping closer to Piandao.

"Master...?" he asked unsurely. He had to throw himself to the ground to avoid the lunging stab in his direction as Piandao went on the attack again.

"Never lower your guard, Aang!" Piandao reprimanded him. Aang nodded, smiling with a hint of relief, and continued the battle of swordplay.

Aang jumped to the side to avoid a vertical slice, and then was forced to duck to evade a horizontal one. He righted himself and blocked the silver sword on the return slash, riding his blade along his opponent's and then using the flat of his sword to block another attack. Aang was taken by surprise again when Piandao slammed his elbow into Aang's face, knocking him back. He nearly dropped his sword. Reaffirming his grip on the weapon, Aang clutched it with both hands and swung at Piandao again, but he deftly maneuvered Aang's weapon out of the way and hit him in the shoulder with his hilt. Aang grunted in pain.

"Come on, Aang! Beat his sorry butt!" Toph called to him.

_Just focus..._

Aang ducked into a low, one-handed stance again, running toward Piandao and coming down on him with the heavy blade, which he sidestepped and returned, but Aang was too quick for him. He brought the meteorite sword up and blocked Piandao's blade head-on, eliciting a high-pitched ringing noise. He circled his blade around Piandao's as the jolt was still ringing through his weapon and successfully knocked it out of his hands. Before he could even blink, Aang pointed his sword at Piandao's neck.

"I admire your devotion to your friends," Piandao said. "That is a great strength."

"Thank you, Master," Aang said, withdrawing his weapon and bowing reverently. Piandao bowed back.

"Excellent job. The sword is yours to return to your friend." Zuko and Azula emerged from the forest just in time to see the two bowing to each other.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko, keep in mind that everything that Aang did, he did for you and all his other friends. His intentions are noble," Piandao said to his other student. "Also, I am glad to see that you've kept up your training with each other."

"So, did you two have enough time to think?" Aang asked hopefully.

"Yeah," said Zuko. "Aang, we're with you every step of the way."

Azula, who was extremely composed, nodded. "Thank you for telling us everything, Aang."

He smiled.

"Oh, Aang, I have a question for you," Zuko said to him, and he snapped his fingers, causing a small fire to appear above his hand. "Can your world explain _that_?"

"Well, Prince Zuko was a firebender," Aang said, immensely astounded. He looked closer at the flame. "Could this be what Roku meant? Is it because the worlds are merging?"

"Merging worlds?" Kanna asked suddenly.

"Yes, my past life told me that since I'm in the wrong world, they're beginning to merge together to bring me back into the right one... But if they get too close to each other, both worlds will be destroyed," he said, a little meekly.

"Sick," Toph said with a grin. "Higher stakes make it more exciting. How long do we have?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but Roku said it was just starting. Zuko being able to firebend now must be a result of it," Aang explained. "So that's what he meant." He briefly wondered if Prince Sokka would end up _losing_ his waterbending. "Anyway, Zuko, we have to exploit that skill. I'm going to teach you how to firebend."

Zuko's eyes widened. "What? Really?"

"Yeah. We can't lose this war. We have to be as strong and prepared as possible," Aang said. "I don't want to lose any of you..."

"Hey, wait a minute," Toph stopped him. "I decided to teach you earthbending," she said to Aang. "So you won't have time for playing with fire. Make Azula do it."

Zuko looked at his sister fearfully, to which she smirked darkly.

Aang grinned at Toph. "Thanks, Toph."

Kanna clapped her hands together after looking over Piandao's injury again, gaining their attention. "Alright, now that we're all on the same side, we have to figure out what we are going to do. Is there any way you can go home, Aang?"

"I don't know. The spirits are trying to figure it out," Aang told her. "I don't want to go home, anyway. Not until it's over." Kanna nodded.

"First I gotta teach him earthbending," Toph supplied.

"And I need to learn firebending," Zuko added.

"It all depends on what Sokka and Katara are going to do," Aang said to the old woman. "Things have been proceeding really similarly to how they were in my world, so I think I have an idea... They might try to take over Ba Sing Se." He couldn't imagine _his_ Katara doing that, but...

Piandao's eyes widened. "That would not be good."

"So we have to go and alert the Earth King," Aang told them.

"The Earth King stepped down from power a few years ago," Kanna informed him. "It is not known to the general public, but I have my sources."

Aang frowned. "That didn't happen in my world until _after_ the takeover." And then he remembered something - something crucial. "Wait. We learned something that would help us in the war - a great secret of the Fire Nation culture. We made plans around it and it was our ultimate goal for months, but the plan failed."

"So? Are you suggesting we try to do something like that, and fail?" Toph asked sarcastically.

"There's always a chance that we might not fail this time," Aang said to her. "We have to try it."

"What is it?" Kanna asked.

"Back in my world, we learned of a solar eclipse," Aang said. "And if we find out the date of a lunar eclipse..."

Kanna's eyes widened in surprise. "There's some merit in that plan."

"What happens on an eclipse?" Azula asked, her voice subdued.

Aang smirked. "On a lunar eclipse, waterbenders lose their power."

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm rather proud of this chapter, and especially the title. It's a play on the episode, "Bitter Work." :)**

**Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter. I spent my whole day writing it and I like the way it turned out, and it's something we've all been waiting for. It's a bit short, but I think the content more than makes up for it.**

**To the anonymous reviewer "123" - I wanted to reply to your review, especially when you said: "Also, when will Aang reveal his secret ("in another world, you guys are all ev0l and Katara is mah one true luv...and Sabishi is a BOY OMG")?? Or will he reveal it AT ALL?"**

**I don't know why, but that was hysterical, so much that I briefly considered writing out the scene exactly like that! Haha, maybe not, but still. Thanks for a laugh xD**

**Please review!**


	31. The Astronomer

**Author's Notes: I don't really have an excuse for the update gap, except that summer makes me lazy. :/ Thanks for the continued support, everyone!**

**This dream takes place before the whole Ba Sing Se incident, but a bit after Sozin's Comet.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 2: Earth**

_Chapter 9: The Astronomer_

_The ride was rough - he seemed to hit every rock and every bump on the way down. Miraculously, Teo didn't fall from his chair, but with surprising feats of earthbending, Aang was able to make the ground as smooth as he could for his friend. The Duke jumped after them, managing to thwack pursuing soldiers in the legs with his spear as he passed._

_"Aang, I don't think going down a mountainside was a good idea!" Teo called, his voice panicked, trying his hardest to steer his wheelchair._

_"It's either this or we face a whole platoon of soldiers!" Aang shouted back, protecting the Duke from a blast of fire. He stomped his foot as they ran, launching a trio of soldiers into the air. When they landed, they rolled the rest of the way down the mountain._

_"How did these guys even find us?" the Duke asked in fear, forgoing combat and jumping on the back of Teo's chair. Only Aang could protect them. "Are the others alright? Where's Toph?"_

_Aang managed to fight off the soldiers pursuing them, but concentrated on getting Teo and the Duke to safety. Frowning, Aang looked up at the mountain, where his friends were fighting. He wanted to help, but Teo and the Duke were nearly defenseless. Thankfully, Azula didn't show up yet._

_He slid down the mountainside, blasting away any rocks that endangered Teo's path._

_"Aang, look out!" Teo shouted in alarm. Aang looked up just fast enough to see a trio of black-robed earthbenders descend on him, kicking up the ground and sending Aang airborne. Teo's wheelchair crashed right into the upturned rock, sending him and the Duke sprawling. Aang twisted in midair and landed on his feet, the three Dai Li agents surrounding him. He held a fighting stance, his eyes and earthbending sense watching and waiting._

_The Duke rushed forward with his spear at one of the Dai Li, but a shout from Aang stopped him._

_"Don't fight them!"_

_"But I wanna help!"_

_"Duke, get Teo and get out of here," he said calmly, though his voice was stern._

_"It's _the_ Duke -"_

_"Just go. These guys will not hesitate to kill you."_

_The small boy paused in fear, watching the Dai Li he was about to attack, who was watching him just as closely. They started to move in circles around Aang. The Duke nodded, running off to complete his task. Once he was out of the way, Aang turned his full attention back to his enemies._

_If the Dai Li were here, that must mean Azula was, too. He had to deal with them quickly so he could help his friends._

_All three of the agents punched forward at once, sending their rock gloves at him. Aang simply leapt high above these, letting them crash together where he was standing a second before. As he landed on the ground again, the earth shook, sending his opponents stumbling. Before they could regain their balance, Aang swept out his leg and unleashed an arc of fire that knocked one fully to the ground. He uncorked his water skin and froze the man there._

_The earth shifted again as the Dai Li agents sped toward him, perfectly synchronized. He tried blasting one with fire, but several rocks rose to block the attack. The earthbenders launched themselves at Aang, punching him with their rock gloves again. Aang found this strange - they never fought in close combat before. He grabbed the wrist of one of the men and diverted it, jumping up and kicking him in the side just in time to punch a launched rock glove out of the air from the other agent._

_He felt the Duke and Teo finally moving around with his seismic senses. But they weren't running away. Aang fought to divert the attention of the Dai Li._

_Teo watched Aang as he battled the malicious earthbenders, quivering with anger at himself, wanting to help his friend the Avatar in _any_ way possible. He was not a bender himself, but he crawled back to his now broken wheelchair. The Duke frantically ran around him, trying to hurry the older boy away from the scene of battle. Haru stayed behind to help the others, but Teo was forced to flee. Now, Aang needed his help!_

_He sat himself down on his wheelchair and forced himself forward, shooting out of their hiding place and joining Aang and the Dai Li in open battle. His wheelchair skidded to a stop as he turned and faced the earthbenders head-on, pulling a lever on his chair which opened a set of barrels on both sides of him. With the quick push of another lever, bombs were launched out of his wheelchair and he managed to hit one of the surprised Dai Li. Just as he was grinning in excitement over his minor victory, the ground underneath him became disturbed and rock spikes dismantled the wheels of his chair, making him plop to the ground, completely stationary. A moment later, the Dai Li emerged from the smoke of the bomb, completely undisturbed and pointing a fist at Teo._

_As he faced down the fist of stone, he wasn't afraid._

_Aang, however, was terrified for his friend. "Don't hurt him!" the Avatar shouted to the Dai Li agent._

_"Surrender and no one needs to get hurt," the agent said calmly._

_"No way! You'll hand us over to Azula!" Aang growled, darting to the back of one of the other Dai Li and pointing his fingers at the man's neck. "Back away from my friend, and your friend doesn't need to get hurt." He hoped fervently that the Dai Li agent wouldn't catch his bluff. In an attempt to quicken the man's decision whether or not to hurt Teo, Aang's fingertips flared at the second agent's throat._

_"Do you think threatening me will stop him?" the second agent asked with a dark smirk._

_To Aang's left, the agent he had froze to the ground somehow freed himself, facing Aang. "Your efforts are fruitless. Surrender now."_

_"Aang, don't surrender. They killed my father. They'll do the same thing to you, too!" Teo shouted angrily._

_Fire Nation soldiers that they had missed stormed down the mountainside, intent on catching the Avatar once and for all. Aang closed his eyes, trying to get a feel for the number of soldiers._

Too many_, he thought. He pointed his finger to the third Dai Li agent just as they launched a deadly barrage of stone fragments at him and Teo, and more quickly than he had ever done in his life, he generated lightning, removing him from the fight. He threw the hostage he held toward the first Dai Li agent in the same motion, interrupting his attack in the crash of bodies. Not even stopping, Aang rushed forward with an almost feral look in his eye, launching himself at the two remaining Dai Li with fists of flame. Rock manacles were launched at his hands in a feeble effort to subdue him, but Aang punched them right out of the air and pushed himself forward, the wind at his back._

_He barrelled right into the two Dai Li agents and sunk them into the earth, knocking them both out cold with fists to the face, and leapt to the soldiers carefully scaling their way down the mountainside. He thrust his hands into the ground and ripped them both up, rippling the entire side of the mountain and launching more than a few soldiers into the sky. Several came crashing down with broken bones, while others managed to keep their footing until the boulders and rubble came down from behind them in an avalanche. Aang pulled the Duke over to him with the air currents and covered him and Teo with a rock shelter to prevent them from getting crushed._

_When it was all over, not a single life was lost. Even the Dai Li who was shot with lightning was still alive, though probably paralyzed._

_Aang released his friends and fell to his knees in exhaustion, panting heavily. He spoke to them while they were frozen in awe. "You two will have to go into hiding somewhere... You can't stay with us anymore. It's too dangerous."_

_"Where can we go? Pipsqueak and everyone are still imprisoned," the Duke protested. He was wrong. Aang and the others knew all the prisoners were killed by Azula, but no one had the heart to tell the young boy his best friend was probably dead._

_"I don't know. Just go live in a village somewhere. We'll fly you, and then we'll have to leave. I'm sorry."_

_"What about Haru?" Teo asked._

_"We already talked to him about it. He wants to stay," Aang answered, avoiding Teo's eyes._

_"So he can stay, huh? Is it because he can earthbend and fight?" Teo shot back, his eyes narrowed. The strain of everything was finally getting to him, and even his kind nature had suffered. "The Duke and I are in the middle of all this now, just like you are! You can't just dump us to the side and forget about us!"_

_Aang quivered and turned to him. "I'm sorry, but do you want to die? Just now you came closer to getting hurt than you ever did before! I don't want more and more people dying because of me! You're gonna have to leave, Teo!"_

_And before the boy could argue, Aang leapt back up the mountainside to help his friends - or what was left of them - fight off Azula._

_

* * *

_

"Wake up." The command was harsh, pointed directly at him, and his eyes opened as soon as the words left Azula's mouth. Old fears, he supposed.

"What?" he asked, with no traces of grogginess in his voice. With his confession to everyone the day before, the old memories resurfaced, as well as his own habits. Too many times he and his friends had to wake up in the middle of a battle. He jumped off of Appa's leg and was ready for anything in a standing position.

"Kanna and Piandao need to speak with us," Azula informed him, cold and distant. "Bandit and Zuko are already with them."

She gestured to the riverside, where Kanna was currently checking over Piandao's wound from Katara. He was getting better already, it seemed.

Before Azula could walk away, Aang grasped her arm, but she pulled back as if burned. "Azula... Are you all right?" he questioned. "Do you need to talk to me about anything?"

"I'm fine, Aang," she said in clipped tones. She turned and walked toward the others, leaving Aang to speculate the changes in his friend. She seemed so composed, so neat and orderly on the outside, but he noticed other things. Instead of walking with the utmost grace and poise, she was much more stiff than usual. Some of her hairs were out of place. He even spotted bags under her eyes that she tried to conceal with makeup. He'd have to talk to Zuko and Toph about her.

Frowning, he followed Azula to the others.

"Good morning, Aang," Kanna greeted with a gentle smile. He smiled in return, and sat down, completing their circle.

"So have you all thought about what I said?" he asked to them all. "After knowing everything, are you absolutely positive you still want to help me?"

"Ask us again and maybe I _won't_ help you," Toph threatened.

"Are you as stupid as you look?" Azula sighed, shaking her head.

"Do you really need to keep asking? We're with you, buddy," Zuko said with a grin.

"You are underestimating the loyalty of your friends," Piandao mentioned to him.

"Anyone who has the best interests of my two grandchildren in mind can certainly be counted on," Kanna told him in no uncertain terms. She gave Aang a moment to smile and compose himself, and then she spoke again. "Now that we have a plan in mind, we need to execute it. We have to know the date of the Lunar Eclipse."

"How'd you guys find out about the Solar Eclipse?" Toph asked Aang, reclining back against a rock.

"Well... We kind of found a Spirit Library in the middle of the Si Wong Desert where this giant owl threatened to kill us, but we did find out the date of the Day of Black Sun," Aang responded quickly. Toph and Azula regarded him oddly.

"Okay, so we need to find that library again," said Zuko, unfurling his map. "We're pretty close to the Si Wong."

"Did you hear me? It's in the middle of a desert. With a killer owl," Aang repeated.

"So? We'll deal with the owl before it can kill us," Azula said, pointing her fingers at nothing in particular with a feral grin.

"Okay, let me clarify," Aang said. "In that same desert trip, Appa was stolen and we were forced to walk, where we were nearly dying of thirst and heat exhaustion and there were buzzard-wasps waiting to peck out our livers. The days were scorching and the nights were freezing. I didn't get Appa back until we went to Ba Sing Se, weeks later. Which, by the way, wasn't a very fun city either."

"Okay, no desert," Toph commented immediately. "Man, sounds like you got into some crazy adventures."

"That doesn't even _begin_ to describe everything we went through," Aang responded, shaking his head.

"I've heard the rumors about that place," Kanna spoke. "But I didn't know they were true."

"Well, they definitely are," Aang said clearly.

"If you don't want to go there again, then I think I know another alternative," Kanna suggested.

"You don't mean...?" Piandao asked, but Kanna simply nodded.

"I know of someone who is learned in the cosmic happenings of the universe," Kanna continued. "An Astronomer. She may be able to help."

"Wait," Zuko interrupted. "Aang, you said that things are happening relatively the same as they were last time. Wouldn't the date of the Lunar Eclipse be the same as the Solar Eclipse?"

"No, you idiot," Azula snapped. "Lunar Eclipses occur much more frequently." Zuko and Aang stared at Azula.

"Er, yes," said Kanna. "She is right. The date would probably be different."

"Wouldn't that mean we have more chances then, if they occur frequently?" Zuko asked. "If we fail once, then it's no big deal, is it?"

"Zuko, I only have until Seiryu's Moon to defeat the Water Emperor," Aang told him. "Also, the losses were too much. I want to cut our losses as much as I can this time around. It's my second chance to make things right, and I don't wanna mess it up. If there happens to be a second chance before Seiryu's Moon comes, then I'll take it, but they'll be prepared that time."

"We cannot plan for any eventualities until we know the date, or dates, as it may be," Kanna said. "The Astronomer lives in the southern mountains of the Earth Kingdom in a hidden village, but you should be able to spot it easily from the sky, because she has a silver observatory at the top of one of the mountains." She marked the relative position of the village on Zuko's map.

"Are you coming with us?" Aang asked the old woman.

"No. Kanna and I must head to Ba Sing Se. We have some contacts there who may be able to help," Piandao told him.

"Who?" Aang asked, but Kanna ignored his question.

"When you meet her, just mention my name, and say that the White Lotus requires her aid," Kanna went on. Piandao glanced at her. Zuko, Azula, and Toph looked back and forth between them. Aang narrowed his eyes in confusion. _There's that White Lotus thing again. What is that? Why does it sound so familiar?_

And then he recalled a vague memory, one of Jeong Jeong, Pakku, and Piandao speaking in hushed tones to each other, out of the hearing range of the children. This was before their deaths during Sozin's Comet, of course. Aang, however, had eavesdropped on their conversation, hearing mentions of Iroh titled as 'Grandmaster,' and then the fact that the entire White Lotus was coming to help in the battle after all. Since it was so long ago, and they seemed short-lived (considering they lost almost all of their members during the battle) Aang and the others never really gave them much thought afterward, having more pressing matters.

But they existed in this world, too?

* * *

Appa took flight, now with four young teens and a lemur on his back again, and headed to the south. As they left the riverside, the children did not wave to Kanna or Piandao in farewell, being too seriously focused on the tasks ahead. Besides, Aang mused, waving joyous farewells wasn't really in the character of any of these particular friends. He felt the usual pang of loss when he thought this, thinking of Katara. Sitting back in the saddle, Aang looked hopefully ahead, wondering how many things would change this time. He no longer had the advantage of his foreknowledge - now, they were going into uncharted territory and anything could happen.

Glad for the fact that Zuko was currently at the reins, Aang crawled next to Toph, who was obviously on edge, totally and completely blind up in the air.

"Are you doing alright?" he called to her, a smile playing on his face.

Toph gripped the edge of the saddle with white knuckles. "Just fine! Or maybe a little sick, my stomach hasn't really decided yet."

Aang laughed outwardly. "You got used to flying eventually."

"Stop speaking about me in the past tense, Aang. It's kinda creepy."

"Sorry," he replied with a nod of his head. Now that all of his secrets were out in the open, he was really slipping with comments like those. "But it's true. The other you even ended up starting to like it."

"Why's that?"

"She once told me that it gave her a sort of peace. After battles, where the vibrations were usually crazy, she'd go fly with Appa for hours on end, or force me to give her a ride on my glider. Being in the air helped us both relax."

"Something tells me you guys weren't all right in the head," Toph commented, her face turning green. "Aang, I'll never, _ever_, fly on that flimsy stick of wood with you."

Aang laughed again. "Please, call me Twinkletoes. It doesn't sound right when you say my actual name."

This time, Azula stared at him quizzically. "You'd actually answer to that?" she asked doubtfully, sitting on the other side of the saddle and staring at them. "You two sound like you were very close in that other world."

Aang stared right back at Azula, perplexed by her statement. "Yes, we were," he affirmed, and punched Toph in the arm playfully, to which she punched back three times harder. "I'm glad to have you with us, Toph."

"You better be," she grumbled, giving out a whoop of fear when Appa sunk a few feet. "Twinkletoes," she added as an afterthought.

The mountains of the southern Earth Kingdom were of average height for a mountain, a spine covering the whole south border of the continent. While not the tallest mountains in the world (this honor was given to the mountain range where the Northern Air Temple rested), this range hosted the most numerous mountains and rock quarries.

Unfortunately, because of the sheer amount of mountains, it was more difficult than they expected to find the silver dome, even after Kanna marked it on the map. Eventually, they decided to settle down for the night not far from the ledge of a cliff.

"Maybe it would be easier to spot that observatory at night. It would reflect the moonlight," Zuko suggested to Aang as they set up their camp.

"Don't be stupid, Zuzu. The sunlight would do the same thing," Azula said to her brother, rolling her eyes as she lounged next to Toph against a rock. Both were content to let Aang and Zuko do all the work. "You know, Bandit, at least we can agree on one thing."

"Hey, call me Toph. I'm not with Jet anymore," she said with a hint of contempt. "And what exactly are we agreeing on?"

"Twinkletoes and Zuko are the ones that should be setting up camp and things like that instead of us, right?" she said to Toph with a smirk. Toph simply picked her nose boredly, while Aang stopped what he was doing and gave Azula a fixed stare. "What?"

"Yeah... Don't call me Twinkletoes," he said to Azula. "It sounds weird."

"What? So this," she looked over Toph, disgusted, "_nosepicker_ can call you whatever she wants, and I can't? I believe I should have whatever privilege I want, and you shouldn't have to set them for me, especially since I am easily much stronger than Toph is." Azula stood up with her hands on her hips, as if she were lecturing Aang, while Toph flicked away her booger and stood up next to the firebender.

"Do I have to clean out my ears now, or did I hear you correctly?" she asked, anger rising in her voice. "You think you can beat _me_ in a fight?"

Aang immediately backed away. "Azula, it has nothing to do with who's stronger..."

"Excuse me, don't insult my intelligence," Azula volleyed back snidely. "I _know_ I can beat you in a fight."

"Oh, no..." Zuko groaned.

"Aang," Toph called his name, pointing her finger at him in emphasis, while still facing Azula threateningly, "I'm sure you saw the two of us fight a thousand times in that other world of yours, considering Azula was an evil psycho. Tell her how often I came out on top."

Azula seemed as if she almost lost control at that comment, a feral gleam coming to life in her wide, almost bulging eyes.

"Well... Those were totally different circumstances," Aang told her meekly. "And there's a lot to take into account."

"Yeah? Like what?" Toph posed.

"Um... I know for a fact that Princess Azula was stronger than Azula is now," he said, hoping that they'd become interested in the combat abilities of their other selves and would stop fighting each other. "And you were trying to kill each other then," he added, though right now they didn't seem far from that.

However, Azula's head snapped to Aang. "She was stronger than me? What does she know that I don't?"

"Well..." Aang began. _The ability to bend lightning, for one thing_. "I don't know. A lot."

Azula turned back to face Toph. "That won't do at all. I'll prove to you both that I am the stronger one." Zuko sighed exasperatedly.

"I'd like to see you try, Spicequeen," Toph challenged, as Azula threw herself forward with a missile of blue fire from her hands. Toph erected a wall to block it, simultaneously carrying herself up into the air on a pillar of stone, coming crashing down and sending a shockwave through their campsite as Aang tried to get into the middle of the fight. The Avatar was thrown backwards by the force of her attack, almost to the edge of the cliff, but he managed to regain his balance and spring right back to the warring benders. Zuko wisely kept his distance, but Aang propelled himself right at them.

"Stop!" he shouted, but he was nearly hit with a blast of fire and stone from the two girls, both of them yelling at him to stay out of it.

Azula punched balls of blue fire from her fists in an attempt to overwhelm the earthbender, but spikes of rock jutted from the ground and blocked each one with equal speed, creating an odd array of stone which was launched at Azula just as she paused to change her tactics. Azula leapt right over the projectile, but as she landed, rock jetted out of the wall she was standing near, pushing her off balance. Azula pushed off of the ground and launched her feet into the air, spinning them to create a vortex of concentrated blue fire that spun toward Toph, smashing through her earthen barriers and causing her to burrow underground. Azula waited calmly for her to resurface, and felt the earth beneath her rise in an attempt to launch her in the air. In a display of astounding grace, Azula leapt off of the rock as it continued to rise, but the moment she landed somewhere else she was thrown into the air again, this time toward the edge of the cliff.

Aang and Zuko shouted as she went over.

Toph came out of the ground in a fighting stance, while Aang was frozen in shock. However, completely stunning the two boys, Azula rose back into their view, rising high into the air with jets of blue fire coming from her hands and her feet. After reaching the apex of her flight (which surpassed the tip of the mountain they camped on) she crashed back down, unleashing a shockwave of blue fire that nearly stormed over Toph, who created a shield just in time.

Azula, in a crouched position, spoke to the stunned Aang. "By the way, the observatory is visible from the top of our mountain," she said to him calmly. Toph lowered her shields.

"Alright, I'll give it to you. You're a pretty strong bender if you avoided falling into my trap," Toph commented her.

"Oh, please. That was child's play."

Aang regained the use of his voice. "What - Toph! You could've killed her!"

"Calm down, Twinkletoes. There was a slab of rock down there that was about to catch her, if she didn't do her weird flying thing," she said to him. She addressed Azula. "So that stupid lady we're looking for is right over this mountain? Wow, you guys must be blind if you didn't spot that before."

"That's right," Azula said proudly. "You guys would never have spotted it if it weren't for me learning how to fly with firebending just now. And I'm quite surprised with the height I achieved..."

Zuko looked up, getting over his shock to gauge the true height of his sister's flight. "Well, the top of the mountain isn't that far away from us. Probably no more than thirty feet."

"Shut up, Zuzu. It was still high."

Aang leapt to the peak of the mountain and gazed down at the world below, ignoring the arguing between the siblings and Toph, which might soon escalate again. Sure enough, Azula was right - he spotted the silver dome gleaming in the moonlight near the peak of a higher mountain, with what looked like a giant telescope sticking out the top of it. A winding trail down the side of that same mountain revealed a village to him, yellow lights glowing as night fell.

"Now how did we miss that?" he asked himself disdainfully. He jumped back down to his friends and stepped calmly between all of their fighting. "Can we go now?

"Sounds good to me. Maybe I can sleep in an actual bed..." Toph mused.

"Please, as if you're civilized enough. And it's not as if you've ever even _seen_ one," Azula continued to mock. Aang attempted silencing her with a glare, but Toph shot back quickly again. Agni, these two were worse than his Toph and Katara...

"The next few months are going to be nothing but this, aren't they?" Zuko moaned to Aang.

"You deal with Azula," he told his friend.

"Er, can I get Toph?" But Aang already went to subdue her, leaving Azula to her brother.

"Hey, Toph, listen," Aang said, trying to calm her anger. She tried pushing him out of the way, but he did not yield to her. This caught her attention. "Can you and Azula please stop fighting? It's all you've been doing."

"She keeps starting it," she shot back childishly. "But I'm gonna end it."

"Thank you, Toph," he responded, relieved.

"Forcefully," she finished, getting ready to march toward Azula again. Aang hurriedly blocked her path.

"You know," he started, trying to distract her, "You always used to call Katara 'Sugarqueen.' I think it's kind of funny."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. C'mon, let's get on Appa so we can start flying over to the village. I'll tell you more about everything..."

* * *

Eventually, both Aang and Zuko succeeded in getting the girls to come to a truce so they could finally get to see the Astronomer. Once they were all finally on their way over to the deep chasm that separated them from the hidden village, it took them no time at all to reach their destination. Aang steered Appa directly to the silver dome at the peak of the mountain, completely forgoing the town as it settled down to sleep.

The town itself was painfully small, little more than a small village or a hamlet, but the well-built houses were obviously nice and sturdy, nestled into crevaces or caves or built on the flattest piece of rock available. The ground here was not rocky and desolate - in fact, it seemed surprisingly fertile and each house seemed to have its own private garden. These people seemed to have everything that they needed, safe in seclusion at the top of the mountain, away from the war and the wasteland that was down below.

A well-worn, winding dirt trail led from the town up to the silver dome, which glinted softly in the moonlight as if beckoning. Aang reasoned that the Astronomer would be there now instead of in the village. How would they study the nonexistent stars in the daytime? The stargazer had to be at work now.

Aang was wary as he jumped off of his bison, commanding Appa and Sabishi to fly up to one of the higher ledges and out of any possible danger. He was on his guard here. He did not know who this astronomer would be, because as far as he knew, no such person existed on his world. Again, his earlier advantage of foreknowledge was lost to him now. Was it right that they were doing something different this time around, or should he have gone to the Library?

Now that they were on the ground, they were able to spot a tiny shack at the base of the silver dome, a warm golden light spilling from a window. Aang approached the door to this shack to knock, but a loud noise and sudden movement made him jump back in surprise and put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"What was that?" Zuko shouted, alarmed, his own swords already drawn.

"It's the observatory!" Azula declared, pointing upwards at the giant dome. The whole mass seemed to be rotating slowly, producing an odd screeching noise as it twisted in place. Seconds later, it slowed to a stop, but a sliding panel opening up near the top of it surprised them further, but that shock was dwarfed by yet another as a gigantic mechanism emerged from the opening, seeming to Aang like a giant, horrific eye. It even seemed to move up and down.

Toph had both hands on the ground, trying to get a feel for what was happening. "What's going on?"

"It's some kind of... giant eye," Aang said, gaping. And then the situation came to him and he remembered just what he was standing in front of.

"That's not an eye, that's a telescope!" Zuko shouted, a sort of relieved grin coming to his face. "A really giant telescope!"

Azula put a hand on her hip, composing herself as if she was never shocked or alarmed. "Of course. That is how the Astronomer gazes at the sky."

"That's right," said a voice as the door to the shabby shack opened. Aang's head whipped around to the source - that voice sounded immensely familiar, and he did not expect something like this somewhere he had never been before.

It was Teo.

* * *

"You remember me asking you to help me take over Ba Sing Se, right, brother?" Katara asked Sokka, kindness radiating from her words and voice.

Sokka turned his head away from his sister, his own voice cold and his one eye glaring. "Of course. Why, did you expect me to forget?"

Katara laughed. "Kind of. You're so stupid and thick-headed most of the time."

His days on the Water Tribe ship made him impatient and restless, and as much as he hated it, a feeling of guilt wormed its way into his stomach every time he thought of his grandmother and how he betrayed her. He wanted to get out and fight something, find some sort of release for his anger. He tried exercising his waterbending as much as he could, but when his mind was in as much turmoil as it was now, it seemed to be weaker and more ineffective than usual.

The moods of his sister and the other two girls on the ship didn't help, either. Katara always spoke to him with thinly veiled false kindness, the perfectly endearing little sister who showered him with compliments and bragged to the men about his exploits. However, Sokka was cleverer than his sister, but she made up for it in raw power. He would not let her manipulate him. In addition, Suki was openly flirting with him while Yue shyly batted her eyelashes, fawning.

There was one other woman on the ship, though, and this one creeped him out most of all. Hama approached him, not even bowing in respect as she neared.

"What do you want?" he asked the old woman, his sister at his side. He refused to look at either of them.

Katara, however, thought he was talking to her. "Well, don't you want to know the plan?"

"For Ba Sing Se?"

"Really, brother. Stop letting your mind wander. Yes, I am talking about Ba Sing Se."

He turned toward her. "What's your plan?" His face was now an easygoing mask, now that he was facing her fully.

She smiled, as if in excitement. "Me, you, Suki, and Yue will do most of the work - we'll take down Ba Sing Se from the inside, since the walls are apparently impenetrable."

Sokka put a hand on his hip, millions of situations running clearly through his head. "And how do you plan on getting inside?"

"We'll disguise ourselves as refugees, and use the cover of a _real_ invasion force to hide what we're doing. Some of Dad's men learned the location where that silly refugee ferry docks in the city from the Full Moon Bay. It's right outside the walls, and it's the only place where the walls are regularly opened to let in the refugees. The invasion will attack that place while we quietly slip inside."

"Obviously it'd be heavily protected," Sokka said, pointing out the flaws in her plan. "The invasion force would need stealth, too."

Katara smirked. "Of course. That's why we'll be pulling out one of your own inventions."

Sokka's eye widened, and his mouth even hung open a fraction. His invention...? "But I designed that so long ago. You're telling me...?"

"Yes," Katara nodded. "Our engineers finally built your submarines."

Sokka's own heart leapt in excitement, surprising him. He grinned. "That's great! I have to say, I can't wait to see how they look."

Katara and Hama both smiled, but then Sokka's enthusiasm suddenly faltered. "But how are a couple of refugees gonna take over the city?" Sokka asked them. "It's not like we can waterbend. We're supposed to be harmless people."

"That's true," said Katara. "I won't be able to use my _wakizashi_, but I do have one other option."

Sokka furrowed his brows. "What?"

"Prince Sokka, I am humbly proposing the completion of your training," she said to him.

"My training?" he asked, turning to regard her with his glaring, icy eye. His arms were crossed while his sister smirked behind his back.

"I would be honored to teach you some of the secret and incredibly obscure techniques of waterbending," Hama continued. "I very highly doubt that your grandmother would have taught you these skills."

"I'm already a master waterbender," he stated.

Hama stood straight, though her back slightly hunched. "But even masters should not stop learning."

That was true, he supposed. "What do you think you can teach me?"

Hama smiled, her lips stretching her wrinkled face. "The art of bloodbending."

Sokka's eye widened as his blood ran cold, but he managed to hide his reaction quickly. "I can already bloodbend."

Katara perked up in interest. "Oh? Well, let's see it."

"Have you forgotten?" he asked his sister. "Bloodbending can only be done on the full moon."

"Only for amateurs," Katara said confidently, holding out her hands toward a passing soldier. Her fingers bent into claws and the man jerked oddly, being dragged toward the Princess as if by an otherworldly force. "Now do you still believe that?"

Sokka was dumbfounded. It was far from the full moon, but with the ease she did it, it might have even been possible in full daylight. "But... how?"

Hama strode forward. "With enough skill, and enough practice, bloodbending can be done at almost any time. I will further your training myself, Prince Sokka."

Sokka scratched his chin. "That would probably help if it ever came down to fighting. No one would know we were waterbending." He nodded his head. "Teach me, Hama."

* * *

His messy brown hair looked the same as always, his eyes warm, a smile on his face and no traces of suspicion as he regarded the strangers. He did seem a little confused, but he was definitely more intrigued and curious than wary.

But the most noticeable thing of all was Teo's lack of a wheelchair.

"You can walk!" Aang blurted out.

"Wow, really?" Teo jumped in surprise, staring down at his feet. "That's amazing!"

Toph laughed loudly, and Aang shrunk, scratching his head. "He he... Sarcasm..." Aang murmured, embarrassed.

"What was that about?" Azula asked Aang curtly.

"I'll tell you later," Aang whispered back discretely.

"You guys are weird," Teo mentioned.

"Well... Uh..." Aang started, trying to come up with an excuse for his exclamation.

"Down in the Earth Kingdom a large portion of the residents have come down with an incredibly contagious disease that leaves them in bed and without movements of any of their limbs," Azula said promptly. "We were just surprised to see so many people who are safe from it." Aang and Zuko blinked. Toph nodded, impressed.

Teo backed away. "Well don't bring any diseases like that here!"

"Don't worry, we won't," Aang assuaged him. "So is this where the Astronomer lives?"

Teo brightened again. "You're here to see the Astronomer? Well, follow me. She's just inside."

The boy walked over to the metal doors of the observatory (And, as he passed, Aang noted that Teo was just a little bit taller than him, like every one else was. It was upsetting being short again... but he would have a growth spurt in one or two years!). Teo pulled them open, exposing the interior of the dome to them. Metal walkways circled the circumference, but one of them cut right through the center, a short stairway leading up to the enormous telescope. The Astronomer was there, her back to them as she peered through the little eyehole. She was fairly young and slim, with light brown hair covering almost the entirety of her back.

"Hello, Teo. You've brought some friends?" The woman's voice was very, very soft - almost as if she was in a sort of daze. She turned over to regard them, her face beaming. She had fairly large, green eyes. Aang thought she was very pretty.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to introduce myself," Teo said, surprisingly trusting of the other children. Aang wondered if Teo was so open only because they were other kids. "My name's Teo."

"I'm Aang," the Avatar spoke up, grinning. "Nice to meet you, Teo."

"Azula." She inspected her nails without interest.

"Toph, earthbender extraordinaire." Teo's eyes seemed to pass over her the longest.

"Zuko," said the swordsman-turned-firebender. "Is that your sister, Teo?"

Teo laughed. "No, the Astronomer is my mom." Aang and Zuko blinked, turned to each other, and gaped. Teo's mother was alive in this world? Where was the Mechanist? He would be a useful ally very soon...

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," the woman said, gesturing openly to them, and then she did a small twirl on the spot.

"What, is she his age?" Azula muttered.

Aang bowed formally. "We've come to ask you about the date of the next Lunar Eclipse," he said to her. The woman tapped her chin. "We've been sent by the White Lotus."

"I remember them," she said happily, but then she tapped her chin in concern. "Oh, I don't know..." she drawled, in the same, soft voice.

"Er... Then can you check for us?" he asked. The Astronomer simply blinked, staring blankly.

"Um, hello?" Toph uttered, annoyed. She stomped her foot, causing the whole building to quake to get the woman's attention. "Come back down to Earth and get your head out of the clouds!"

"Hmm..." said the Astronomer, gazing lackadaisically into her telescope. After a few more moments, she turned back to them and held up a single finger. "If you look into the sky, you should be able to see the constellation of Yekong, the night spirit."

"We asked about the eclipse," Azula said irritatedly.

"Did you know that there are other planets in our solar system?" the Astronomer asked them. Teo grinned, as if hoping they would be impressed. "The most well-known one is Seiryu's Moon, which is believed by many to orbit our planet, the common belief of the people. However, Seiryu's Moon is less like a moon and more like a planet. It has its own orbit, and it comes very close to Earth every hundred years or so. So should we rename it to Seiryu's Planet? Doesn't that sound marvelous?"

"Wonderful," Azula said under her breath. This information didn't matter to Aang. It was still coming, and it would still give the waterbenders unimaginable power, whether it was a planet or not.

"The Eclipse, please?" Zuko asked meekly.

"_And_, in addition, something called Sozin's Comet approaches our planet every once in a while, though I do not know how often. Wouldn't it be beautiful to see it streak through our atmosphere?" Oh, yes. It was definitely beautiful, alright. Aang remembered quite well how much it lit the sky up like blood. It was fitting.

"This lady is crazy," Toph commented.

"Oh, not as crazy as my dad used to be," Teo said, with something like a sad smile on his face.

"Also, our sun is probably going to blow up in a few billion years - a millisecond in the terms of space, actually - and we'll all die with it." The quirky woman said this with such a lighthearted voice that Aang couldn't help but feel a little unnerved.

Aang turned to Teo. "What happened to your dad?"

"Oh... Back when we lived in the Northern Air Temple, he died when the whole place blew up," Teo reflected sadly. "Luckily, he managed to get everyone away from the bomb waiting to happen, but when he tried to get rid of all the natural gases that built up underneath, he..." Teo sighed. "Sorry, I'm probably not making any sense to you right now." Aang tried not to let anything show through his expression, but mentally, he sighed. It seemed that no matter where he went, some people were dead in both worlds.

Zuko stared at Teo in shock. "Your people lived in the Northern Air Temple? Are you Air Nomads? Aang!"

Teo looked to Aang, but shook his head. "No, we aren't airbenders, but we did make the place our home after my village burned down when I was a baby." He peered closely at the Avatar. "Are those Air Nomad tattoos under your hat?" Aang lifted his _gasa_ hat and smirked.

"Yes, they are."

"More than that. He's the Avatar," Azula pointed out. Teo's eyes widened in surprise and he whistled.

"I've always wanted to meet you!" the boy said in excitement. "Come outside, I have something to show you!"

Curious, and not expecting a straight answer from the Astronomer, Aang and the others followed Teo as he rushed outside, giving a quick good night to his mother.

"So what's with all the excitement? Hey, Twinkletoes, this kid seems to be almost as light-footed as you are," Toph pointed out. Teo grinned, standing several feet away from Aang right outside of the observatory. The ground was uneven, and Aang was on a higher level.

"Aang, spar with me," Teo said.

Aang nearly jumped back in surprise. "What? You can _fight_?"

"Yeah, but don't use your sword, or any bending besides air," Teo told him. "I always dreamed of meeting an airbender, especially a master." Teo fell into a stance that was extremely familiar to Aang. Aang gave his sword to Zuko and his staff to Azula, since Teo was also weaponless. Aang settled into the same fighting stance. "Ready?"

Aang threw his arm forward as an answer, throwing a gust of wind toward the other boy. With a surprising amount of grace, Teo twisted out of the way and leapt towards Aang, but instead of attacking him head-on, the boy diverted to the side, throwing his foot out into a kick. Aang used his forearm to block the light blow, and ducked into a crouch, kicking out his own feet. An arc of wind slithered across the ground, but Teo jumped over the attack and vaulted himself over Aang's shoulders, landing behind him. Aang used his airbending to twist around and face him, but the nonbender managed to snake behind him again.

Aang punched his fists together and spread a barrier of air on all sides of him, pushing away the other boy and getting some breathing room. Teo stopped his fall with a role as Aang swept both of his arms and a leg toward him, launching bludgeoning gusts of air. Teo steepled his hands and dispersed one of the blasts and dodged the others, nearing closer and closer to Aang as he did.

The other three watched, enraptured, as Aang grabbed tendrils right out of the air and pulled them to block a punch from the other boy, but this only buffed him slightly and diverted the attack. Aang ducked low under another punch, but sent his own at Teo's exposed midsection. The nonbender managed to bring up his other hand in a block - almost like a parry, really, as he slid Aang's arm out of the way and opened his defenses - but then Teo slid his foot forward in an attempt to drag Aang's out of his stance. Aang's footwork was noteworthy, however, and he managed to circle his arms to deflect yet another attack from Teo, but Teo repeated the same maneuver when Aang tried to return it.

All the while, the two boys were circling each other endlessly, revolving on the spot; ducking, dodging, and weaving. By this time, Aang decided to forgo bending for the sake of fairness.

Aang managed to get another opening in Teo's defense, but he used the opportunity to leap over the boy's head, grabbing his shoulders as he went and locking the boy by the arms. He slid his foot and knocked Teo's out from under him, promptly ending the fight. Both boys were panting, but Aang couldn't have been more elated.

"You're an airbender!" Aang proclaimed. Appa, nearby, let out a loud yip of satisfaction. He should have been hoping the noise wouldn't disrupt the sleeping villagers, but right now he didn't care.

Zuko's eyes widened. "What? But I didn't see any bending!"

"Well, not a bender," Aang clarified. "But you know the whole form! If you were a bender, you would be a master! How did you learn?"

"I studied all the scrolls I could find in the Northern Air Temple," Teo said proudly, still sitting on the ground. "I didn't know how good I was, because I never had anything or anyone to fight against, but I studied all their ways and everything."

"And you did this without a formal master?" Aang asked. "I'm impressed."

"Hey, I didn't have a master!" Toph protested. "Well, at least not a formal one."

"Well, I still have a lot to learn," Teo confessed sheepishly. "Do you think...?"

"Not much, actually. Your form was a little off at some points, but it's only because you don't actually airbend. There's nothing you can do about that," Aang said to him, shrugging.

"Oh," Teo said despondently.

"Don't be so down," Aang encouraged him. "If I didn't use airbending, you would have beat even me."

"Well, this is all well and good, but I'm tired," said Azula. "The Astronomer may be alive at night, but I need my sleep."

* * *

The next morning Aang was woken up bright and early by Toph, dragging him by the hair to the emptiest place they could find. He resisted the start of his earthbending training only slightly because he wanted to relish in one of his rare moments of dreamless sleep, but she told him that she would not tolerate laziness, and it would be wise not to cross her. He knew that well.

Teo had come to watch, though Zuko and Azula were off doing other things (Aang hoped that Azula would get started on training Zuko in firebending). Aang listened intently as Toph showed him the forms, asking the boy to mimic her. Even Teo joined in, if only for fun. Toph, it seemed, didn't mind the attention, mostly because her additional student seemed more willing to learn than her original one. As disinterested as Aang seemed, he was only goofing off, having fun with Toph genuinely because he wanted to. He felt more open now that she knew his secrets.

Memories rushed back to him as she taught the steadiness of an earthbender. They had to be solid, unbendable, unbelievably stubborn and unwilling to move or back down. It was so at odds with what both Aang and Teo learned about the idea of airbending, but Aang caught on more quickly than last time. As his mind did when he was learning his firebending, something seemed to _click_, and it seemed to come easier. Teo was under the impression that he was a prodigy.

_Far from it, buddy_.

Back in his world, Aang learned everything he could in order to vanquish his enemies, protect his friends, and save the world. With his masters, he learned how to bend the four elements with the greatest mastery, each of them individually dwarfing the power of all other living benders - except, perhaps, Ozai and Azula, the ones who mattered most. They were stronger than the older, more experienced masters simply because there were none of those left.

With Katara, he journeyed into the realm of bloodbending, facing their fears with each other and mastering the dark art, practicing the craft only beneath the full moon. When they weren't doing that, they practiced the gifts Katara received from Hama, bending the water in the trees and the plants, even mimicking what they witnessed Huu doing and bending the plants themselves. They practiced Northern Style and Southern Style, refining their techniques. Returning to the North Pole, Aang even learned how to heal, and Katara mastered it to the point of surpassing Yugoda, who was killed tending to soldiers in battle only weeks before.

With Toph, Aang learned and mastered metalbending, the incredibly obscure skill that he had an immense amount of trouble with in the beginning. But as he became more in tune with the earth, and the impure metal, he caught up to Toph. When he tried his hand at sandbending, it was much easier than he realized - being more similar to airbending or waterbending, he grasped it easily. After they found that they could learn nothing more from Toph's own unique style, they decided to learn the more commonplace ones - 'Hard' Style, which the majority of the earthbenders in the world practiced, and 'Soft' Style, a rarer but no less useful form. Surprisingly, Haru was the one to teach Aang and Toph both styles. Toph made a surprisingly willing student.

With Zuko, Aang learned how to redirect lightning, and later, generate it himself. Zuko was able to do it for the first time after he had joined them and passed the skill onto the Avatar. Neither of the two boys had known if they had mastered the art of conjuring lightning, because after the emotional balance, it was simply pointing and shooting. Both were afraid to experiment with it further.

Thinking back, Aang realized he should have learned more than just bending in order to use every skill available to him. Why hadn't he thought to ask Sokka to train him in swordsmanship? Why not learn martial arts from Suki when she was still alive? Eventually, she taught Sokka hand-to-hand combat, which he used to great effect against Ty Lee, but as the Avatar, Aang never once looked past the apparent superiority of bending. He was glad he took on the sword in this world.

But now, he had to start all over again with the basics.

The spirits were so unfair to him.

* * *

"Earthbending is pretty tiring work," Teo commented to Toph as the three settled down for a break - a rarity from the Toph in Aang's world. "You're so amazing, Toph. It's really inspiring, considering..."

"Considering what?" Toph snapped, brash and rather lighthearted only seconds ago. Aang cringed. "You don't think I'd be a good fighter because I'm blind?"

"Well, that came out wrong," Teo said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to say it that way."

"Oh yeah? Even though I'm blind I can kick your butt anyday with your fake bending!" Aang chose this moment to walk away, leaving Teo on his own with a pleading look to Aang. The Avatar simply shrugged and grinned.

"It's just that... You're so inspiring. You managed to take your blindness and turn it into a strength," Teo quickly mended sincerely. "When I was younger, after my first village was destroyed in a fire, my legs were broken and I thought I'd never be able to walk again."

"Guess you were wrong," Toph threw back, unconcerned with him. She moved as if to walk away with Aang, but Teo held out an arm and stopped her.

"After that, we moved to the Northern Air Temple and when I found the airbending scrolls, I wanted to learn from them so much." His voice was quiet, broken. "But I couldn't. I wouldn't let myself even try because of my legs. I was hopeless... I thought my legs wouldn't heal correctly or wouldn't heal at all, and I'd be stuck that way forever. But then a miracle happened and I was able to walk again. I taught myself to fight after that." He finished rather undramatically. "But I never would have even tried to fight if I couldn't walk."

"So what's your point?" Toph asked him roughly. She _did_ stop and listen, which Teo considered a point in his favor.

"Like I said, I think it's amazing that you totally ignored what's hindering you and have come out better for it." He breathed deeply. "Toph, can we be friends?"

"You have an awkward way of making friends," she pointed out to him wryly. "But I guess so. Don't cramp my style with sensitive crap like that again, okay?"

"Come on, it's your turn to open up, isn't it?" Teo teased. When she punched him in the arm, he rubbed the sore spot and laughed. "Sorry, I guess I just haven't been able to make too many friends all the way at the top of this mountain."

Aang, who was still close enough to hear them, smiled. He didn't know what made Toph more approachable in this world, but he was glad she was already making friends.

* * *

"Zuko, Azula, take a break!" Aang called to his friends, as Azula continued to hurl fireballs in Zuko's direction. Azula labeled this as a demonstration of a firebender's oppressive attacks, but she was simply having fun with Zuko as he dodged around everything she threw. Aang, Toph, and Teo were waiting at the steps of the observatory for the Astronomer to emerge with news of the Eclipse. The older woman was currently completing a confusing series of scientific calculations to predict the next date of it. Aang glanced once at her work and couldn't make heads nor tails of what he was reading.

"I'm surprised that you're even taking a break," Zuko gasped. "Didn't you used to be obsessed with training?"

"Kind of," Aang admitted. "But not as much anymore. I'm surprised that Toph is even _letting_ me take a break."

"Why bother with the constant training? You catch on pretty quick, and you said you've already learned it all before," Toph dismissed, picking at the grime between her toes. At Teo's inquisitive look, Aang clarified quickly.

"Yeah, with my past lives and everything. But still, _I don't remember_ what my past lives learned," Aang said heavily to Toph, adding in a wink for good measure, which he realized the fruitlessness of a second later. She simply shrugged.

"Whatever."

Behind them, the heavy metal doors of the observatory opened and the Astronomer emerged into the sunlight. She regarded them all with a gentle smile. "I have determined the date!" she announced.

Aang jumped to his feet and Zuko and Azula stopped their firebending. "When is it?" Aang asked, his voice in a rush.

"Exactly one year from now!" she determined, her wide eyes almost bulging with happiness.

Aang staggered. "That's not possible! They have to happen more often than that! Don't they?"

"Not always," she pointed out, jabbing a long, bony finger at him.

"That's the soonest one?" Zuko moaned.

The Astronomer put a finger to her nose. "Oh, you wanted to know the soonest one?" Aang's head fell in expasperation.

"Yes, now get on with it," Azula said curtly.

The woman poked her nose into her notes again, giving a triumphant noise only seconds later. "The next lunar eclipse is just a few weeks before the arrival of Seiryu's Moon!" Aang sagged with relief, hoping that, somehow, they might be able to succeed with a battle plan this time.

"So now what?" Zuko asked. "We know that it is happening, but what will we do?"

"We have to let the Earth King know, of course. Though, Kanna did say he stepped down from power, so it might be difficult to find him," Azula said calmly. "We should also let Father know," she added to her brother. Zuko nodded.

"Kanna told us to meet her and Piandao at Ba Sing Se," Aang said to them all. "We need to go there, as much as I don't want to. They have contacts there. We will be safe."

"How much safer can you get inside Ba Sing Se?" Teo wondered. Aang gave him an uneasy look, but he realized he never went into detail about the political disaster that was the Impenetrable City with the rest of his friends.

"After we speak with them, we'll figure out what to do from there. Will you two be able to help us once it's time to invade?" Aang asked Teo and the willowy astronomer. The Astronomer nodded regally.

"Maybe I can even come with you guys," Teo offered. Aang hesitated.

"Guys, don't you feel that?" Toph said suddenly to them all. "The earth is shaking!" Aang hardened his stance, sinking his senses deep into the ground, unable to feel much at the stage he was at and frustrated with himself. Quite unexpectedly, a beast erupted from the ground in a shower of rocks and dust, letting out some animalistic cry. Aang leapt backward as Azula immediately assaulted it with waves of blue fire, but they did nothing to the beast that Aang soon realized was a badgermole. It was far more aggressive than any one he had seen before, setting his nerves on edge. "What is that?" Toph cried, in what sounded shockingly like panic. "It sounds like a badgermole, but I can't feel it!"

Zuko drew his swords, but they could have been chopsticks for all the good they would do against such an obviously enraged animal. Appa flew over to them with a roar just as the badgermole slapped down its tail and quaked the ground, knocking the Astronomer off her feet. Teo jumped away from the rain of rocks, running to his mother's side. She sat up, dazed.

"Music!" Zuko shouted. "We need music!" Before he could run away and search for an instrument, the beast lunged towards him, knocking Appa away like nothing and grabbing Zuko with strangely prehensile claws. It lunged forward again, down the side of the mountain, creating its own path with earthbending. Aang and Azula rolled out of the way to avoid being crushed, while Zuko shouted for their help.

Aang, Azula, Toph, and Teo jumped onto Appa's back - the bison was angry now, too - in an effort to follow after it, but the badgermole seemed unnaturally fast. No thoughts were in Aang's head as they chased the creature into the valley, intent only on getting Zuko back. He wasn't wondering why or how. That could wait until later.

"Why can't I see the thing with my feet?" Toph asked them all angrily, as if they were holding the answer from her.

As the badgermole descended further into the gorge, no longer trying to earthbend at them. Ahead of the badgermole, Aang spotted a cave.

"It's going into the cave," Azula said. "If it does, we might end up losing it."

But just as the badgermole neared the entrance to the cave, Zuko seemed to fade away in its hands, disappearing from them completely in the darkness. The badgermole itself turned around to face them defensively, guarding the entrance to the cave.

"What's going on?" Teo asked in fearful awe.

Aang set his gaze on the badgermole, feeling the otherworldly presence more clearly now. "It's a spirit."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hopefully the length makes up for the long update gap. I have to apologize again for that - senior year is full of more homework than I imagined. And then there's the college search... Blah, blah...

I hope you all liked this chapter. Most of you thought they'd be going to the library. Not what you expected, is it? :)

Please review!


	32. The First Guru

**Author's Notes: So this story's second birthday came and went. I know updates are becoming infrequent, and I'm sorry. But this chapter was a killer to write…**

**By the way, from now on, Aang won't be having dream sequences anymore – instead, they'll be stories or things he tells to his friends, so they will now be in first-person.**

**Last time: Aang and the others have encountered the Astronomer, the only person with knowledge of the next Lunar Eclipse, and also Teo's mother. Soon after learning the date, a badgermole erupts from the ground and grabs Zuko, carrying him to the caves. But Aang, Toph, Azula, and Teo notice something – the badgermole is a spirit.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 2: Earth**

_Chapter 10: The First Guru_

_I never wanted to be the Avatar._

_Even at the beginning, when I was a genuinely happy, childish __**kid**__, I tried to shirk my duties. I fled from battle. I made light of everything. I tried to put the war as far away from my mind as I could… And I was called a coward._

_When I was older, when I realized the full weight of the world on my shoulders, I wanted it even less. The Earth Kingdom was ashes. The Water Tribes were the last foothold of the world against the Fire Nation. And me? I was just a spirit, flitting between villages, helping those I could and grieving those I couldn't. Nobody, with the exception of my four friends, wanted to help me. Nobody could._

_We often wondered if it was hopeless from the start._

_Five lone teenagers, a bison, and a lemur against the world. That was all we were._

_This time, though… I'm going to make a difference. I'm ready for everything the world will throw at me. Will you help me?_

_Take my hand, and we'll go on one hell of an adventure. And let anyone who crosses us be damned._

_

* * *

_

The spirit badgermole faced them down, its strong legs digging deep into the earth, protecting the mouth of the cave. Aang was in a firebending stance, regarding it calmly.

"Azula, Toph, get to either side of it. Teo, stand back, this isn't a fight for you," Aang told them calmly, like an order. Aang received resistance from the person he least expected.

"What, just because I can't bend, it means I can't fight?" Teo argued.

"Hey Specs, no one cares. Just get away before you're flattened. By _me_," Toph told him in no uncertain terms. He backed away.

"Alright, let's see what _this_ particular spirit has to offer," Azula said, juggling a ball of blue fire. She regarded it as just another one of her prey.

While the three benders were ready for the spirit to make a movement, it simply scratched at the ground, sniffed once, and turned around, running into the cave. Aang made to dash after it. "Toph, can you sense which way it's going?"

"Nope, can't when it's a spirit, remember?"

"Right. Sorry." Aang stood still for a moment, contemplating whether or not he wanted to bring them all into a possible spirit realm. Azula, however, stepped forward.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Poor, pathetic Zuzu needs to be rescued," she said, and strode confidently into the cave. Toph followed her, punching her palm. Aang turned to Teo.

"You're sure you want to go in?" he asked. He wasn't sure how well this new Teo would respond to danger… He was a wide-eyed idealist, eager to help – perhaps even overeager. Aang saw a little of the way he used to be in Teo's eyes.

"Of course! Gotta help my new friends, don't I?" He walked forward, following after the two girls. "You know, there's a part of me that makes you all seem familiar, like I know you from somewhere." Aang was about to question him further on this, when he heard raised voices up ahead. He groaned… Toph and Azula were already going at it, before Aang even got into the cave?

"I'm telling you, it's this way!" Toph was arguing. The two girls were at the first junction in the tunnels, lit by Azula's hot blue flames. These tunnels reminded Aang strongly of the Cave of Two Lovers – a wide maze of tunnels. It fit, since this was also constructed by badgermoles.

"How do you know? You admitted yourself that you can't see the spirit," Azula retorted calmly. Toph was close to losing her temper.

"But I can sense _Zuko_ and I'm pretty sure he is _this way_, Spicequeen," Toph threw back.

"'Pretty sure' doesn't cut it," Azula responded. "Female intuition is telling me to go this way. Not surprising that you don't have it." The entire cave shook when Toph stomped her foot against the ground in anger.

"With friends like these…" Teo started, shaking his head and backing away. Aang simply walked ahead. "What are you doing? Aren't you going to stop them? Maintain the peace, and all?"

"I'm sick and tired of trying to make them stop fighting like immature little girls," Aang said clearly. His words reached the two, which was his intent. They stopped fighting and looked straight at him. "Look, do you want to save Zuko or not? All I want to do is find him and get out of here. I'll leave you two behind if I have to." A part of him recoiled with his harsh words, but all three of them knew it was an empty threat. Still, the happy-go-lucky kid in him disapproved.

_...Wait, what?_

Azula and Toph were stunned by his reprimand, but Toph casually dismissed her while Azula sent a glare drilling into Toph's back, realizing the futility of it a moment later.

"Wow," said Teo. "I'm impressed." He hurried to catch up with Aang, who was already striding confidently down the path Toph preferred. "But what about the spirit? Don't you have to solve the problem of a spirit in our world? Isn't that something the Avatar is supposed to do?"

Aang thought carefully about what Teo said. It was a reminder of his duties – the ones on top of ending the war. In addition to maintaining peace in the mortal world, he had to keep the two worlds separate. Aang almost laughed. He had so many other things that he had to concentrate on that he forgot about the Avatar's original duties.

But there was no time for that. There never was.

"There's someone in these tunnels with us," Toph suddenly announced, sparing him from having to answer. "And it isn't Zuko."

"There's our guy," Aang said. "Lead the way to him." And instead of walking, she simply plunged both of her fists into the tunnel wall, creating her own path to this mysterious person.

"I've got Zuko, too. He's with him," Toph said.

Well, at least he wasn't in the Spirit World. Small mercies.

* * *

"How'd you get the Avatar's headband?" Sokka asked his sister, amidst their training session. Katara was wearing it on her arm, proudly displaying the White Lotus symbol on its head, her victory over the Avatar.

"He dropped it when we fought," she responded, sending a deluge of water at her brother. She smirked confidently, her eyes displaying the passion of a firebender for fighting. For the first time, Sokka consented to train with her. "It's pretty nice, I guess. He probably hasn't even realized that it's gone."

Suki had a hand on her hip, leaning against the balustrade of their ship. Yue was standing near her, dutifully awaiting orders from the Princess, but smiling in the sunlight all the same. "Sokka, can we spar next?" Suki asked the boy, giving him a feral grin.

"I think he should rest. He's been training for hours," Yue said to her.

"Warriors don't get a chance to rest on the battlefield," Suki retorted, striding up to Sokka as he traded water back and forth with his sister. "Besides, all this training is doing us good – we're so gonna take down Ba Sing Se."

"Perhaps, but brute force won't do it alone," Hama intoned, overseeing their training. "It will take deception, planning, and a great deal of stealth. Cunning will be your greatest weapon."

"Sokka's got a great deal of that, right, dear brother?" Katara said with a grin. The prince shrugged in agreement. Katara also had her own brand of cunning.

She was a manipulator. A very subtle kind, yes, but it was there. She did not ruthlessly blackmail her opponents (like he imagined Azula being able to do), but she gave them a tantalizing hint of a reward, a supposedly sincere bit of gratitude. The people of the Water Tribe – and, indeed, anyone she wanted to manipulate – would do whatever she wished, just to see her smile. To genuinely feel that they had done something good.

Sokka was too smart for her. He knew when she was manipulating him, and he could slither around it just as easily. But outright opposing her was stupid.

Before he could control himself, a comment bubbled out of his mouth. "I've got a great deal of a lot of things," he said, with purely unintentional suggestive tones. He even glanced at Suki and Yue as he said it, to his utter horror. The two girls were _giggling_.

Where did _that_ come from?

Katara gave him a skeptical glare. "Yeah, right."

Something inside of him felt victorious.

* * *

The four children barged into the cavern, fire lighting Aang's and Azula's hands while Teo held the stance of an airbender. Toph was the only one in a noncombat pose.

"Who are you?" Aang asked the main in front of them. He was old, immensely so, but he had carved out a home for himself in this cave. Red torches lit the walls, rock caches littered the corners, and Zuko was lying on a rectangular stone table, totally unconscious. "What are you doing to him?"

"Please be calm," the man said. He was easily the oldest man Aang had ever seen, and that was saying a lot, compared to Bumi or some of the monks at the Air Temples. He had no hair on his head, but his face was so wrinkly it gave the impression that his eyes were always shut. He wore only tattered green cloth, and, strangely enough, a turtle shell on his back. "I am only helping a process along for your friend."

"What kind of process?" Azula demanded to know. The fire had not yet died down from her hands. She neared the man threateningly. As she did so, a transparent, ghostly badgermole flashed into appearance behind the man, and disappeared again.

"That was the spirit from before!" Teo pointed out.

"This boy has been touched by a spirit… and seems to have even bonded with one," the man revealed, gesturing over Zuko's prone body. "I could sense the spirit from all the way down here, and I sent my badgermole to check. And now that you are all here, I can see that you have all been intertwined with one, and together."

"What is he going on about?" Toph grumbled.

"Bonded with a spirit? Who are you?" Aang asked the elderly man again.

"I am Shén, a Guru. It is a pleasure to meet you, Avatar Aang," he responded. Aang was not surprised this man knew his identity. Everyone seemed to.

"Yeah, yeah. Introductions are over, so tell us what you're doing, Wrinkly," Toph urged. Azula laughed into the back of her hand.

"I am unlocking this young man's spiritual potential," the old man continued. "After this, you all may be able to use the spirit's power much more easily."

"You're… letting the spirit do what it wants?" Teo asked in shock. "But, Aang – shouldn't you stop this?!"

"Using the spirit's power?" Aang asked for clarification. At the ancient man's nod, Aang closed his eyes. "I don't know… It could be helpful, but why would spirits do this?" Was the Spirit World finally extending a helping hand to him? Were the Avatars behind this?

"I have felt a little weird lately," Toph said. "It's not _bad_… But a part of me feels excited about this, even though I obviously don't need to rely on some stupid spirit."

"So you're saying even _I_ have some spirit with me?" Teo asked.

"You do. It's faint, but it's there. I can feel it," Guru Shén said. Aang regarded the Mechanist's and Astronomer's son with surprise – even _Teo_ had a part in all of this?

"Then I know why I wanted to be friends with you guys so much now," Teo told Aang. "It's kind of like something's nudging me at all of you. Like Toph said, it's weird."

Azula, who had been silently quivering in place the entire time, suddenly shouted out, slashing her arm through the air and extinguishing her flame. "No! I don't want this!"

"Azula?" Aang approached her concernedly.

"Get away!" she screamed in distress. Aang drew back in surprise.

"What's going on?" Zuko stirred. Azula fell to her knees, now very obviously in physical pain. "Azula!" Zuko, despite just waking up from unconsciousness, leapt off of the table and was at his sister's side.

* * *

She was _there_.

Clawing at her ravenously, like a caged animal trying to escape. Burning her insides – all she saw was blue. Her mortal body could not stand up to the demi-spirit's onslaught.

Azula screamed.

* * *

"Help her!" Zuko shouted, shaking Azula's prone body on the ground. The Guru hobbled over to her as fast as he could, the turtle shell bouncing on his back.

"I suppose I was very wrong about this girl," Shén mumbled to himself. "This spirit should not be released – it should be bound. I did not know it was malevolent in nature…"

"Can you do that?" Aang asked darkly. This man was about to let the spirit have full control over Azula? Shén looked to him apologetically.

"Putting a spirit _back_ into the Spirit World is something only the Avatar can do." The Guru shook his head. "But only one that is fully-realized."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Zuko asked desperately, now holding onto his sister as she writhed in pain.

"Get her away from me," Shén said, standing up. "Bring her out of this cave. It should calm the spirit down. This girl has a very powerful will for being able to resist it for so long." Zuko lifted her into his arms. "Not you. You need to stay. The spirit with you is an absolutely pure one. You need to release it and help it, and it will help you on your journey."

Zuko glared. "He's not a spirit." And he walked out of the cavern without another word.

"I'm sorry," Aang said to the man. "Thanks for trying to help us, but we'll turn your offer down. The two worlds need to stay separated." Toph and Teo followed Zuko reluctantly, the latter giving a regretful glance behind him.

"Avatar Aang," the Guru said solemnly. "This process is still happening, whether or not I speed it along."

"Then let it happen at its normal pace," Aang told him. "The spirits can wait."

"Very well. You have made your choice, young Avatar," Shén said with a smile. "You are very wise."

_I beg to differ_, Aang thought to himself. _Just one failure after another._

_Brighten up, and just smile once in a while._

So Aang did. He bowed reverently to the spiritual Guru. "Thank you, Guru Shén. I hope to see you again one day."

"Oh, you will," he responded. The badgermole materialized again. "Follow him. He will guide you out."

* * *

Once his eyes got used to the bright glare of sunlight again, Aang regarded the scene in front of him. Azula was just coming to, while Zuko, Toph, Teo, and Sabishi crowded around her. The badgermole was gone, but Appa was there to greet him.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked his sister in concern.

"I'm fine," she said, waving him away. "I just had a momentary lapse in perfection."

"A _lapse_? Are you kidding me? That was a full-blown mental breakdown!" Toph declared, throwing her hands in the air for emphasis. Azula glared.

"Trust me, it won't happen again."

"Still… It would've been cool to use a spirit's power, or something," Teo sighed. "Maybe I would've been able to join you guys."

"Whatever. I'm just glad you're all okay," Zuko admitted.

"Huh? What're you, Team Dad?" Toph asked, jabbing her finger into his shoulder teasingly.

"Sorry, Teo," Aang said to the boy. "We'll probably meet again someday, but we have to get going now." He gave a significant look to Zuko and Azula. "We have to bring the Lunar Eclipse date back to Kanna and Piandao."

"In Ba Sing Se," Zuko said.

"Alright... There's nothing I can do to change your mind about me, huh?" Teo asked despondently.

"Well, seeya later, Specs," Toph said to Teo, punching him in the shoulder. He winced, but grinned in response as Azula and Zuko climbed onto Appa's back. Zuko waved, while Azula sat patiently.

"Tell your mom we said thanks!" Aang called, leaping onto his bison. Sabishi curled around his shaggy head.

"Will do! Bye, guys!" Teo shouted, waving with both hands as Appa rose into the sky.

Up in the air, Toph gripped the side of the saddle, as always. "We'll see him again, won't we?" she asked Aang.

"Most likely. He can help with the invasion on the South Pole," Aang said with a shrug. "Zuko, you knew about the spirit that's with you?" he asked from Appa's head.

"Yeah," he answered, but seemed unwilling to clarify.

"Azula?" he asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

"Stop looking at me like a bomb about to go off," Azula said testily. "I'm fine. I can handle it. I've been doing it fine so far." She crossed her arms and her legs.

"We'll find out more about them as we go, I bet," said Toph. They were silent on the saddle as they flew north, to Ba Sing Se.

"Aang, have you realized yet that your headband is gone?" Azula asked him calmly. Aang's hand immediately shot to his forehead.

"Wow… I guess it is," he said, a little forlornly. His hair was blowing free in the wind, now.

* * *

"This girl's pretty good at what she does, huh?" Katara asked as the four walked into the tavern. "She seems surprisingly competent for an Earth Kingdom girl."

A tall, dark-haired, and dangerously beautiful girl was currently dodging the wild punches of a man while refraining from spilling the contents of her mug, even letting go of it at certain points. Sokka had to admit – he was impressed.

"Interested in hiring me?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of her opponent.

"She's nothing special," Suki huffed, glaring at the bounty hunter.

"How rough and uncivilized…" Yue noted.

"Yes, we are," Katara said loudly. At her words, the woman ducked underneath one final lunge and curled her gloved hand into a fist, punching him in the gut and sending him across the room.

"Alright, let's go outside," she said, as the bar patrons rushed over to the fallen man. Suki glared as she passed, but the older woman ignored her. "Who do you want?"

"The Avatar," Katara declared. The bounty hunter raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting. The name's June," she said. "Payment?"

"Half now, half later," Sokka answered.

"Guess that's alright," June acquiesced, snapping her whip at the night air. "Nyla!" At the sound, a gigantic, hairy beast galloped to her side. Long-legged and with its long, narrow snout, Sokka recognized it as a Shirshu. "Do you have something with the Avatar's scent?"

"There's this," said Katara, holding up what she claimed from him in battle.

The headband dangled from her hand, the ivory White Lotus piece glinting from the light of nearby lanterns.

June smirked. "Perfect."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Again, sorry for the atrocious delay in updates. This one was a pain to write, and I'm glad I got it over with. It's quite a bit shorter than usual, but it needed to be – plus, I needed to finish it. Call me lazy but I dreaded this chapter for a long time. It turned out **_**way**_** differently than I planned, but that sort of thing happens all the time.**

**Please review, if you have the time! I really need it.**

**Also, Happy New Year!!**


	33. The Serpent's Pass

**Author's Note: Besides the obvious episode this is based off of, I pretty much mixed this with another one. See if you can figure out what it is.**

**So yeah. I don't have any excuses this time, except for lots of distractions and a horrible work ethic. I actually started this chapter very early, but it just took me a long time to finish.**

_**Inner Azula**_

_Characters' Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I am in no way associated with the creators of the show.**

**Book 2: Earth**

_Chapter 11: The Serpent's Pass_

As she did every day, the warrior of Kyoshi applied her makeup carefully, covering the entirety of her face, almost like a mask. As the last of the Kyoshi Warriors, Suki did all she could to uphold the ancient tradition. She owed her people that much.

Perhaps she was no better than Princess Katara, who hid behind masks of all kinds. She hid her identity and her gender to fool her opponents, to keep from being underestimated. Suki, on the other hand, wore the face paint to _intimidate_, to conquer her foes. She didn't have any bending skill whatsoever, so she had to do all she could to win.

As she applied her lipstick, she thought of her goals to impress Sokka, and grinned at the mirror.

There was a gentle knock on her silver door, which coincided directly with a swaying of the ship, causing her hand to jerk erratically and making red paint streak across her white face. Frustrated, Suki nearly growled. "_What_?"

"Princess Katara wants us out on deck," Yue said demurely, stepping into the room. Upon seeing her friend, she brought her hand to her mouth to hide a giggle. "Oh, Suki…"

"Yes, I _know_ the face paint is messed up," she said irritably. "Tell Katara she can wait."

"Suki, you shouldn't treat a princess that way!" Yue admonished. "Not only that, but she's our friend!"

"So stop worshipping the ground she walks on. You're a princess too, aren't you?" Suki pointed out, wiping a wet cloth on her face. She saw Yue's frown in the mirror.

"Yes, but you know how that works."

"What I mean is, stop being so obedient and taking her orders all the time." As Suki fixed the makeup on her face, she watched Yue in the mirror. The streak of black in her hair contrasted sharply with the silvers and blues of the room and the Water Tribe furs and leathers.

"But aren't you loyal to her?" Yue asked in horror. Suki rolled her eyes.

"Of course I am. She's practically my sister." Suki turned, finished with her morning routine. She was about to say more, but Sokka appeared in the doorway.

"Katara sent me down to get you two," he said, clearly disgruntled by the fact. For some reason, he was wearing green and yellow – the same clothes the Avatar _forced_ him to wear, according to his story.

"Right. Coming!" Suki said, sheathing her fans and katana on her belt while fastening her foldable shield on her forearm. She practically ran to the door as Sokka turned around to go above deck. Yue sighed, following after the two.

Emerging into the sunlight, both Suki and Yue blinked in surprise upon noticing Katara herself in the clothes of an Earth Kingdom citizen, her hands on her hips with a smirk on her face.

"Why aren't you two in the clothes you were supposed to wear today? Don't you remember the plan?" Upon her harsh reprimand, Yue winced and Suki groaned.

"So I put on all this makeup today for _nothing_?"

Katara was garbed in a light green dress, long sleeved, with a brown leather belt tight around her waist. The dress was cut on both sides to allow ease of movement, revealing white slacks underneath, and brown boots. Her hair, however, stayed the same.

"I can't believe both of you forgot!" Katara exclaimed, scolding them like children. The pair of girls immediately turned around and went below deck again, to change into the set of clothing Katara had prepared for them personally.

As they walked back to their rooms, Yue glanced at Suki. "What happened to disobeying her orders?"

Suki scowled. "Be quiet."

Katara's scheme, while not exactly clever and perfect, was simple and effective. It involved dressing as Earth Kingdom refugees and going into the city just like any other, working their way up to the Palace and forcefully taking the throne from the Generals currently in power. Since there was currently no king (he was missing, along with the kings from the different city-states) transferring power would be painfully easy. All the while, they'd be using a distraction in the form of a siege on the Outer Walls.

Personally, Suki couldn't wait for the fighting.

Her disguise was pilfered from the female guard of a caravan, and was thus suited for combat. Her upper body consisted of a green leather vest, with long white sleeves and a tunic on top, reaching nearly to her knees. Matching white pants, brown boots, and a strange military hat completed her uniform. Her short, auburn hair was pulled up into a ponytail in the back of her head. Regarding herself in the mirror, she regretfully washed off all her face paint. Again, she equipped herself with her weapons – she didn't care if they didn't fit the required weapons of a guard, she wasn't going anywhere without her fans, sword, or shield.

Going back out into the hallway, she met Yue, who was wearing the thin, brown, and tattered robe of a peasant, with long, wide sleeves and a slightly trailing hem around her feet. Her heavy katana looked strangely in place on her hip. A brown shawl was draped around her shoulders, probably for use once they got into the city, to hide her white hair.

"This isn't too bad," Yue remarked as they walked back outside to Katara.

"I guess not," Suki agreed. "Now let's go before we keep Katara waiting any longer."

Outside, Katara was tapping her foot impatiently, but grinned when she saw them. "Perfect. Two ordinary Earth Kingdom girls." Suki rolled her eyes. She was _born_ an Earth Kingdom girl.

"So what's the plan? Are we just gonna march up to the walls, knock on the gate, and ask to be let in?" Suki asked, adjusting the armlet for her folding shield.

"Most peasants get into the city by a ferry that comes from a place called Full Moon Bay. They think we know nothing about it, but it's on the water, and we know everything about hidden bays and every single coastline in the Earth Kingdom. The ferry goes into a cave right beneath the Outer Wall, and emerges in Ba Sing Se's only port, where customs and such are." Katara paused for dramatic effect. "That's where a naval fleet will be attacking right as we arrive."

"Are we going to go on the ferry, or will we be riding with the invasion force?" Yue questioned politely.

"Neither," Katara said. Now, Sokka was listening intently to the plan, curious. "We'll be spotted if we go with the fleet, and the ferries would obviously stop their journey the moment they hear news of an attack."

"So what will we do instead?" Sokka asked, regarding her coolly with his single eye.

"We'll be going on foot, through the Serpent's Pass, a narrow land bridge that leads right up to Ba Sing Se's front door. We'll have nothing to do with the attack," Katara said proudly.

Sokka gaped in shock, while the three girls seemed as if they didn't realize the dangerous plan Katara had just proposed. "_The Serpent's Pass_?!" Sokka erupted. "No one in their _right minds_ would _ever_ go through there. The locals avoid it at all costs. It's the deadliest pass in the Earth Kingdom!"

"What, do they think some giant, scary serpent lives there?" Suki scoffed, as both Katara and Yue laughed at him, the latter behind her sleeve.

"Yes! That's exactly what they say!" Sokka yelled at them.

"Brother," Katara said, shaking her head as if explaining something to a young child, "It probably just got its name from the narrow, winding path I saw on the map. Stop being ridiculous."

"Oh, please. I used to live by the Unagi. Nothing can be worse than _that_," Suki told him.

"There are so many holes in this plan," Sokka moaned.

* * *

"Your stance is wrong and that fire was pathetic," Azula shot at her brother, her hands calmly folded behind her back as she walked all around him. "You're letting your legs become too wide and your breathing is erratic. You'll lose control that way. You must be diligent and precise!"

"I'm trying!" he protested, trying to calm his breathing.

"Don't talk back to me. Fifty hotsquats, now."

"What?!"

"Now!"

"I'm not –"

"One hundred!"

Zuko sighed. "One hotsquat, two hotsquat…"

Several feet away, Aang looked over at Azula nervously. "Maybe I should help Zuko…" he said to Toph.

"No, because you're busy with me," she said. "If you've got enough energy to worry about Sparky over there then you clearly aren't carrying enough weight on your back." She stomped her foot against the ground, shooting a rock into the air to land on the growing pile that was on Aang's back. He strained under the weight and used his earthbending to keep as few as he could from falling. To make things even more difficult, Toph periodically shook the ground, much to Azula's annoyance as she tried to train Zuko.

"Maybe we should get moving," Zuko suggested after a while, clearly tired with training. "It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se, after all." He paused. "Ha, get it? Like the song?" he joked tiredly.

No one was amused.

"Why isn't anyone in this little group funny?" Toph mumbled. "I got more laughs out of _Longshot's_ antics, for crying out loud."

* * *

"This is fairly ominous," Yue noted, staring at the words carved into the wooden entrance at the entrance to the pass. "'_Abandon Hope_.' How dreadful."

"I _hope_ Sokka won't bumble his way through here and make this potentially dangerous for us," said Katara, glancing at her brother with his arms crossed.

"Why would I do that?" he asked, mildly insulted.

"Oh, remember the time when you got _two_ fishhooks stuck inside your thumb? Or how about when you tripped and fell into the canal, got run over by a gondola, overturned it and soaked everyone nearby with your waterbending, panicked a whale-wolf into attacking nearby pedestrians, which finally cultivated in several collapsed houses as a bunch of soldiers tried to calm the thing down?" Katara reminded him. "Not to mention the time when–"

"Alright, I get it!" he shouted over her, much to Yue's amusement. Meanwhile, Suki already walked ahead.

"Are you guys coming or not?" she asked, fanning herself. Katara looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Katara walked past Suki, insistent on taking the lead. Suki followed right behind her, followed by Sokka while Yue brought up the rear, her hand resting gently on her katana. Her gaze fell on the horizon. Nighttime was coming. Being waterbenders, both Katara and Sokka preferred the night, traveling and training while they were at their strongest. But something about this pass made Yue anxious – a light, nagging feeling. And she knew to trust her senses at night.

"Maybe we should have listened to Sokka," she said to herself. She quickened her pace to get to Sokka's side, having lagged behind.

"You feel how dangerous this place is, don't you?" he asked her without being prompted.

"I do," she said.

He grinned. "You're almost like a waterbender yourself. I've never heard of someone getting weird powers at night."

"I guess I'm unique." She smiled warmly at him. Her black bangs fell over her startlingly blue eyes. _If only you knew the extent…_

"You haven't changed at all," Sokka went on. "I guess Katara and Suki need your level-headedness."

Yue giggled, tugging on her long brown sleeves. "Yeah. But you're the idea guy. We need you, too!"

Several feet in front of them, Suki rolled her eyes. Then she spotted something. "Hey, look. A Water Tribe ship," she pointed out, drawing Sokka and Yue's attention away from each other. The sleek silver ship was burning gold as the sun's rays hit it as it set.

"How pretty!" Yue chimed.

"Is that the fleet already? The one that's moving to attack Ba Sing Se?" Suki asked.

"Yeah. We have to hurry," Sokka answered. "We don't want them invading before we even get there."

"Well then," Yue smiled, "Let's get going!" Only Sokka caught the false step she made, towards the edge of the cliff, and grabbed her just in time for the rock under her feet to crumble as she cried out in surprise. He pulled her back toward him. The rocks crashed into the ocean. Yue stuttered.

"Nice save, brother," Katara complimented, grinning. "You surprised me."

Suki averted her eyes. "Nothing special. I could've done it."

"Wow…" Yue breathed. "Thank you," she said to him sincerely, her face flushed. Sokka continued walking, finding himself unusually annoyed by his sister's comment. Yue frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Jeez, his mood swings more than Katara's," Suki muttered under her breath to Yue.

* * *

Night had fallen fully, and Katara had surprisingly called for them to rest. They made camp in an alcove of rock that was protected on all sides by outcroppings of stone. Katara chose this spot strategically, it seemed, and she chose it well. But then, Sokka thought, who would attack them in this abandoned pass anyway?

Sokka rounded a corner with his bundle of sleeping things, only to walk in on Suki, who was changing her clothing in relative seclusion. He yelled out in surprise and dropped everything to the ground. Suki, pulling off her guard uniform, turned to him in only her undergarments.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Sokka bumbled, scrambling for his things in order to hurry away as fast as he could.

"Just getting ready for bed. What's the big deal?" If anything, Suki seemed amused, her hands on her hips and regarding him without a care in the world. She came closer, only for Sokka to back up against the rock wall, slumping lower and lower.

"Don't you have any modesty, woman?" he asked, his voice cracking. "You're only wearing a-a few pieces of cloth!"

She grinned, almost with a feral enthusiasm. "You're blushing." She bent down to look him straight in the eye, and Sokka fearfully found his eyes wandering. "Does this make you uncomfortable?" He gulped, trying to find air to breathe. Suki pulled back up to her full height, laughing. "Looks like you're all talk when it comes to girls!"

Before Sokka could respond, the two of them heard a soft pattering of another pair of feet. It was Yue, rounding the corner, fully clothed, her white hair gleaming in the moonlight. "Katara's got the fire started – oh!" Upon seeing an almost-naked Suki standing over the prince, Yue froze and her face turned an even deeper shade of red than Sokka's. "Um… Er… Well… If you two want to eat something… I mean, _food_… Um… Oh! Oh dear…" And she hurried away as quickly as she came.

"Well, that was strange and awkward," Suki blurted out. She had the grace to help Sokka stand, who felt strengthened by his height advantage over her.

"Uh… Put some clothes on!" he ordered clumsily, and scurried away even faster than Yue did. Once he was gone, Suki rolled her eyes.

* * *

Aang observed Azula's bending closely, watching as she sent numerous, uncontrolled punches into the air, releasing torrid amounts of flame with each blast, each one a chilling blue. He remembered the training of Jeong Jeong and the Sun Warriors – blue fire was fueled by killing intent.

And if Azula was using it during training, _alone_, what did that mean?

There was finally a lull in the amount of fire she was giving off as she was forced to rest, slumping over and panting heavily. Aang wondered if this malevolent spirit – whatever it was – was tiring her. As he was about to open his mouth, she unleashed another furious explosion of blue, a wide, consuming torrent, capable of destroying rock.

Before it hit the edge of the rock quarry, the fire was dissipated into the air, and she saw Aang, lit by the moon, taking its place.

"How long have you been here?" she asked him, breathing deeply, her tight bun becoming undone. The green ribbon was lank and hanging from her hair.

"When did you notice me?" he asked back. She turned.

"I didn't."

"A few weeks ago, you would have."

"I know."

"Azula, I'm concerned for you."

She shot him a dark look. "I told you already, you shouldn't be. I can handle it myself."

"You need your friends to help you shoulder your burdens. An important person to me told me that," he said.

"Who? _Katara_?" she spat. "Why don't you get out of here and go back to your girlfriend?" Her fingers twitched. She found a deep, deep part of herself yearning, moving, uncoiling like a dragon.

_**You want to kill him**_**.**

_I do not!_ She protested against the voice, the pressuring influence, the burning against her mind.

"No," Aang said, somehow getting in front of her without her noticing. "I want to help _you_. You're important to me, Azula." He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing her to shiver and recoil. "You have been ever since I met you."

"I killed all your friends. I helped destroy your world." She tried to turn away, but he grabbed her wrists.

"Azula, _please_, listen to me. That wasn't you. It never was, and I didn't blame you once." Azula watched him closely, warily. It was strange to see him as emotionally evocative as this, to see his gray eyes swirling and storming instead of being an impenetrable slate. It was as if something was changing him, too. "I'm going to tell you something that I never even told my friends from my world." Aang was staring into her eyes with so much force, so much feeling, as if he were trying to peer down into her soul. Azula drank it all in, imprinting it in her mind forever. "Deep down," he continued, "I never even blamed Princess Azula for everything she did."

At these words, the princess spirit inside of her flared. "What?" she asked him breathlessly.

"She was being controlled, pressured to be the best, so much that it really seemed to be tearing her apart. I… felt bad for her," he admitted, finally averting his eyes. "A part of me really wanted to help her, too."

_**He's lying.**_

"I pieced it together after learning everything I could about her from Zuko," Aang went on. "Er, Prince Zuko, I mean." He spoke low. "Both of them grew up in the worst way possible, but Zuko at least had his mother and uncle to support him. Azula didn't."

_**Mother hated me. She hates you, too!**_

"I wanted to save her."

"So you think you'd be helping her, through me?" Azula's eyes were wide, almost disbelieving.

"Kind of," Aang said. "But… You've been straying down a dark path."

_**Don't listen to him, he's lying to you.**_

But to Azula, the Princess' argument sounded weaker and weaker.

"I want to save you, Azula. I need you. I need all of you."

Her heart was beating rapidly.

_**You're mine!**_

He hugged her.

She heard glass breaking – a mirror.

This was… the first time Aang had ever reserved this kind of contact just for her.

"Aang," she whispered. And she cried.

* * *

"I didn't see you as the outdoors-y type to be able to start a fire." Katara looked up from her work, rolling her eyes at her brother as he strolled into the camp, little more than an alcove of rocks with the campfire in the center and their sleeping mats all around it. Upon seeing the faces of Suki, who looked strangely triumphant, and Yue, who looked horrified, the princess couldn't help but wonder what had happened between the three.

Sokka himself seemed to have a significant amount of discomfort, glancing periodically at Suki as he sat down.

"Don't insult me, brother," she responded, offended. The boy grinned. Point one for Sokka! "At least I can dodge icebergs," she retorted cruelly. She smirked as he rose in anger, but then he seemed to decide against it, turning away from her with furrowed brows and crossed arms.

Suki and Yue looked at the battle between the two siblings. "You mean you're still bummed about the iceberg test?" Suki asked bluntly. "That was nothing. You were just a kid."

"I don't care," he said obstinately, fixing his eye on the campfire. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, come on. It's obviously bothering you," Suki pressed. "Confront it or it'll bother you forever. Seriously, what's the big deal?" Katara's eyebrow rose.

"It's an important trial that every male in the Water Tribe faces to show that they've entered manhood. I don't expect you to understand. You weren't there," he said coldly. She slapped him on the head, causing him to glare at her.

"Um, hello? I _was_ there. It was just a few days after your mom found me, remember?" she reminded him.

"Well, you wouldn't understand how important it is, then. You're Earth Kingdom. So you have no say in this," he shot at her. She stood up now, towering over him.

"Yeah, yeah. So what? It doesn't mean I'm as dumb as a rock! I've lived with you guys almost my entire life, I've obviously picked up some Water Tribe customs by now!" Suki stalked around the campfire, ranting. "And you know what? I'm tired of your superiority complex, too! Just because we're girls – and that I'm Kingdom-born, yeah – we're weaker than you and we don't matter? You get to order all of us around? Well, here's news for you, Sokka! Not only can all three of us kick your butt, since you're apparently not a _real_ man yet, you don't have the right to make us do what you want!"

Katara burst out laughing at Sokka's abrupt silence. "That was a low blow, Suki!"

Yue glanced sadly at Sokka, but spoke softly to Suki. "Um… You never told me how you met Katara and Sokka. How did you become Water Tribe?" she intervened, trying to peacefully diffuse the situation. Suki looked at her as if she forgot the northerner was there.

"That's right, you wouldn't know," Suki said. Sokka leaned back against the rock, thoroughly beaten and humiliated by the Kyoshian. He was glad the conversation steered into a totally different direction.

"Not a lot of people do," said Katara. "Most people think she's just Chief Hakoda's adopted daughter."

"I was born in a place called Kyoshi Island," Suki began, turning her back on Sokka. "I don't remember much about it, or who my parents are… I think they both died in the war. Both of them were warriors."

"Kyoshi Warriors, like your fighting style? That's what it's from?" Yue questioned, surprise entering her voice. "And they allowed women to fight?"

"Yep," Suki confirmed, nodding. "A long time ago, it used to be only for women until the war started." She unfurled fan, which reflected the light of the fire and cast her face in gold. "It's an old fighting tradition that even some people in the Water Tribe picked up, since the island is so close to the South Pole. Anyway, I don't remember much, but after a tentative peace with the South Pole, Kyoshi Island was taken over and, according to Katara, most of my people were killed."

"You… You're not upset?" Yue asked, astounded and horrified. "But that's… just monstrous!"

"What? Our nation does it all the time," Katara said with a shrug.

"You're too naïve, Yue," Sokka said, deciding to reenter the conversation. The white-haired girl frowned and focused her eyes on her clasped hands.

"I told you, I don't really remember anyone, so…" Suki stared into her reflection in the fan. "…I guess I'm not really bothered too much. I haven't really thought about it." The northern princess looked unconvinced. "Really, Yue. It's nothing."

"Anyway," Katara continued for her. "Our mom was one of the healers in that battle, found Suki, and took her in. That's all there is to it, really. I got a sibling cooler than Sokka and we both got another playmate."

Sokka wasn't amused.

"Dad didn't care too much. Back then, he was willing to do almost anything Mother wanted," Katara said.

"And that was a long time ago," Sokka put in.

"Yes… It was, wasn't it?" Katara gazed into the fire, which was dying from a lack of care. "Well, let's get to sleep. We have a long way ahead of us in the morning."

* * *

Far away, a four-legged creature was pounding against the ground, sending light seismic waves in every direction. It was noticeable enough to wake a sleeping girl.

Toph's eyes opened.

"Guys, something's coming. And it's coming _fast_."

Aang answered immediately, surprising her. She didn't know he was awake. "What is it?"

"It's some animal, but it's headed right towards us," Toph answered.

"How can you tell it's coming to us specifically?" Azula mumbled. "It's just some animal."

"Because as it gets closer, it _picks up speed_. We need to move!" the earthbender urged them.

As it got closer, Aang could feel it, too. "Guys, load everything on Appa. We should get out of here." He locked his eyes on the rock quarries where the beast would probably be appearing – now, Aang was doubting his choice for camp. He decided to rest in a lower, enclosed area instead of a higher one where they would have a possible advantage in a fight. And since the beast was intent on them, as Toph said, then it probably had a rider.

Zuko rose to action, waking up the bison and throwing things haphazardly into the saddle. Azula joined him as Toph laid her hand against the ground. "It's here!"

A Shirshu leapt over the rocks that were surrounding their camp, lithely coming to a stop in a crouched stance, facing them. The Shirshu's owner snapped her whip.

"Didn't expect you to be awake at this hour," June said with a dark smirk. "That'll make things a little more challenging."

"Get going, guys! I'll distract her!" Aang spun, gathering momentum for a swing of his staff, and unleashed concussed air that hurtled toward the bounty hunter that he knew personally, which she managed to dodge by maneuvering her mount around it. Not only was he grabbing her attention, he was simultaneously showing her that he was the Avatar, and her probable target. He leapt to the higher ground, drawing her away from his friends.

In his world, Aang was almost positive that she managed to survive in the two years after Sozin's Comet. They ran into her on a number of occasions, and after some convincing, she was willing to help them without any price. They met her through Zuko, but she didn't have a problem remembering Aang, Sokka, or Katara. She was a valuable ally with a treasure trove of reliable information and fighting skills – but Aang wasn't sure if he wanted to call her his friend.

Nonetheless, he didn't want to hurt her, which was another reason why he wanted to keep his friends out of the battle.

"Are you a bounty hunter?" Aang asked her innocently, crouched in a position in which he was ready to spring – she was fast, and he needed to stay on his toes. Not only was the Shirshu's paralysis dangerous, but her whip was as well.

"What gave it away?" she questioned, amused. The Shirshu – was its name Nyla? – launched itself at him, barbed tongue flicking out of its mouth. Aang threw up a barrier of wind just in time to deflect it, but was forced to leap out of the way of June's whip, which was strong enough to make a small gouge in the stone where he was standing just before.

Landing lightly on a higher rock, Aang pressed his questions. "Who hired you?"

"I'm afraid that'd be a breach of contract," she told him, urging her beast into a chase. Aang was forced to keep moving – the Shirshu was no match for him in speed, but it was still fast enough that he was unable to stay in one spot. "They wanted you alive, so if you came quietly, you'd be able to see!"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll have to pass," he responded, running against the rock wall and riding on his Air Scooter to gain speed and quickly outreach both Shirshu and rider. While he was safe and with the high ground, he tried to think of a way to get rid of her – but the ground underneath the massive creature erupted. Aang grit his teeth. That was earthbending, and he didn't want Toph to get involved. She didn't know how June fought, and that was one of the only advantages someone could have against her.

Predictably, Nyla managed to jump away from Toph's attack, sustaining minimal damage, but Toph emerged from the hole in the ground and launched a number of sliding pillars at the bounty hunter. "An earthbender?" June mused. "You're no match for me. I've fought tons of you." The Shirshu barreled over Toph's attacks, speeding right at her. Aang jumped down again in an effort to divert its attention.

"Good luck with that attitude," Toph called. "I'm better than all the rest!" She lifted her arms to slide away on a slab of stone, but she didn't count on the monster's long, thin tongue being used as a weapon – she couldn't see it, anyway. It scored a direct hit on her shoulder, sending the small girl tumbling into the rocks.

Aang gripped his staff, but was slightly thankful for Toph's diversion, which allowed him to hit June with a ball of compressed air squarely from the side, launching her off of her saddle. As she was sent flying, Aang landed on the Shirshu's back, gripping its reins as it bucked wildly. "C'mon, Nyla! Calm down!" This was child's play for him. "I once wrestled the _Unagi_ into submission," he boasted to the Shirshu proudly.

Lying on the ground, June looked up at the Avatar as he rode her steed, her hair mussed up and her forehead bruised. "He knows Nyla's name…?" She rubbed her head. "That kid's got more punch than I thought."

Nyla was nearing the levels of a rampage, refusing to yield to Aang. Just as he was about to get off and retrieve Toph, he spotted Appa flying over the rocks, Azula and Zuko on his back. Appa turned his back to the Shirshu, lifting his tail for a single, powerful blow. Aang wisely chose this moment to jump off of Nyla's back as a powerful gust swept the Shirshu off its feet, slamming it into a rock wall. Aang ran to Toph's side, spotting Sabishi who was feebly trying to lift the little earthbender into the air herself. Aang shooed her away and carried Toph in his arms.

"What the heck, Twinkletoes?!" she yelled in his ear as he jumped to Appa. "Why can't I hit you?"

"That thing was called a Shirshu. It has a tongue covered in paralyzing venom. It'll wear off soon," he informed her, landing safely on the saddle. Sabishi fluttered to his head.

"What a shame. I was hoping Toph wouldn't be able to cause a ruckus with her earthbending anymore," Azula sighed. "Too bad it's not permanent."

"Hey!"

Before Appa rose higher into the air and further away, Aang turned and shouted back at the bounty hunter. "See you later, June!"

"Another friend of yours?" Zuko asked.

"You can say that," Aang replied. "I wonder how she found us? Someone hired her and had to give her something that belonged to us, so she could track us by scent. She's kinda scary that way."

"You used to know some crazy people," Zuko said, shaking his head with amusement.

"Trust me, we haven't even met half of them."

"Seriously, Aang. When's this stuff gonna wear off? I need to hit something!"

* * *

Katara had them up bright and early with the intent to get them through the pass and ready to enter Ba Sing Se just as the siege was happening – hopefully, everyone would be preoccupied with the attack more than examining the histories of four new refugees.

But, Sokka reminded himself, that was something he needed to worry about later.

The group was mostly silent as they walked, as Sokka was still unwilling to speak to Suki after last night, while Yue trailed behind him, trying to avoid looking in his direction as much as she could. She felt guilty for not speaking up for him in defense against Suki and Katara.

In a short time, the four came across a part of the path that was sloping downward until it was totally submerged beneath the water. Katara kept walking as if it were nothing, stepping lightly against the surface of the water without a care for her companions. Shrugging, Sokka followed her, creating stepping stones of ice beneath his feet. Suki and Yue halted before the water.

"Uh, what are we supposed to do?" Suki asked.

Katara turned, as if surprised by the question. "You'll have to swim, I guess."

"That's so not fair," Suki protested. Sokka glanced at his sister. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, fine," Katara acquiesced. She gestured in Suki's direction, freezing the surface of the water and allowing her to walk on it. Yue was about to follow, but Sokka stopped her.

"C'mon, Yue. We'll go a different way," he said. Her eyes widened as he pressed his hand into the water, drawing up the sea around her in the shape of a bowl and freezing it.

"It's… a boat?" she asked unsurely.

Forgoing an answer, Sokka slid on the surface of the water behind her, and braced himself against the rock where the path ended. "Ready?" he asked.

She nodded.

With a strong kick, Sokka and Yue shot from the path, causing the water to fan on both sides of them. He held on tightly to the icy boat as they sped past Katara and Suki. He enjoyed Yue's exclamations of both fear and glee.

On their ice bridge, Suki crossed her arms jealously. "Showoff."

Katara looked between her brother's surprising antics and Suki, amused, but then spotted a dark shape in the water, and Sokka was heading right for it.

"We've got trouble!" Katara announced. Sokka noticed whatever it was in the water just as his sister shouted in warning. The sea rippled as the huge body swam through directly beneath Sokka and Yue. The surface of the water swelled as part of the long, dark shape rose up and out of the water, a tower of green, blue, and even golden scales – the tail of a fearsome monster.

"It's coming down!" Sokka yelled, drawing up his arms in an effort to make some kind of watery defense for himself and Yue. The tail plummeted down with tremendous force, slamming against the surface of the water and throwing the two backward, tumbling through the tempestuous sea.

"Suki, watch for them!" Katara told her friend, leaping into the water herself, intent on confronting the serpent as it coiled through the water again. Standing on the surface, Katara raised her hands as if lifting a great weight, pulling the serpent out of the depths and closer to the surface. As the scales became visible again, she thrust her hands forward, pushing the serpent. Now, she had the center of its body in her hold. She felt the tail and the head writhing, but clenched her fingers, freezing the serpent in place. For the first time, the head broke the surface of the water, letting out a screeching cry.

Sokka opened his eye, and almost his mouth, too, upon the surprise that he was totally underwater. Forcing himself not to panic, he tried to orient himself, and looked for the surface. Above him, he spotted Yue, her eyes closed, her near-perfect white hair fanning out all around her. She looked as if she were sleeping serenely. Grabbing her around the waist, he formed ice directly beneath them and let it push him and Yue to open air. The first moment that he could, the prince opened his mouth and sucked in as much air as he could, and then braced himself against his self-made iceberg and coughed. He put Yue into a sitting position, pushing her silky white and drenched hair out of her face. She, too, began coughing. As soon as he was assured that she would be alright, he leapt from the iceberg to join his sister in battle.

By the time he reached her on an icy surfboard, it was apparent that she was in complete control of the serpent, dancing and cutting it with ribbons and tendrils of water, expertly maneuvering herself around its dangerous lunges, and holding it in place. When Sokka approached, he slid his surfboard, accompanied by at least a dozen ice spikes, right into the creature's side, causing it to shriek in pain a second time.

"Must you ruin my fun, brother?" she complained to him. Katara rolled her eyes and sighed, holding her right hand in front of her, sternly in place, while her left began lifting a great amount of water from beneath, clenching her fingers as she did so. An enormous spike erupted from the water, directly beneath the serpent, impaling it on the ice. With one last, earsplitting cry, the serpent fell against the spear that lifted it halfway out of the water.

"You killed it," Sokka said, in awe and a little bit of fear. Now, the people of the Earth Kingdom might as well name it "The Katara's Pass," for now an even greater monster had conquered it.

"I did, didn't I?" she said, clearly proud of herself. "Well, let's get going."

* * *

After the two waterbenders managed to get Suki and Yue across the gap in the pass, it was only a short journey to Ba Sing Se.

"Well, I guess Sokka was right about the serpent," Suki pointed out amusedly.

"I told you so," he muttered to all three of them.

"C'mon, we're almost there," Katara said. "I can't believe it. Ba Sing Se is going to be letting in the Water Nation right through its front gates. There's the wall right now!"

"Don't celebrate yet," Sokka advised. "Too many things can go wrong."

"Oh, please. The stone is always eventually eroded by the water. We can do this," she said confidently.

"Yeah, stop being a pessimist," Suki scolded him.

"This is so exciting!" Yue exclaimed. "Look at how big the wall is!"

Sokka regarded the impenetrable city with a cynical eye. Whether or not they succeeded with their mission, things were about to change for all of them.

He wondered if he would see the Avatar there.

* * *

**Author's Note: For reference, Suki's new Earth Kingdom outfit is exactly what she wore in this episode of the show, when she was working as a guard in Full Moon Bay.**

**Please review! I hope my writing hasn't suffered!**


	34. Goodbye to Distorted Reality

**Author's Note:**

So, this is just going to be one long author's note for everyone.

It's officially been over a year since my last update. I never thought I'd be one of those people, but so much has happened to me and my life has changed so much since the Avatar series we all know and love has ended. I was only fourteen or fifteen years old when I started this story. Now, this Thursday, I am turning nineteen.

I'm a student at a university now, and I love it. I live away from my parents. I have made new friends. I have new interests. I do new things. I've completely changed as a person. My interest in Avatar: The Last Airbender has waned. I can't do it anymore. I physically can't. Every time I sit down and try to write this fanfiction, it doesn't come to me. The next chapter has only a page or two completed. Maybe the new series might renew my interest a little bit, but I doubt it will be enough for me to finish this story.

I tried to get my creative juices flowing by posting new stories in different fandoms – specifically, Fairy Tail and Mahou Sensei Negima. Neither of those stories got very far. I barely even read any fanfiction anymore. I still like both of those series, quite a bit, even to the point that I'm a moderator on a big manga forum. But I just can't do fanfiction anymore.

So, I think I'm going to have to go back on the promise I made so long ago. _Distorted Reality_, my pride and joy of a fanfiction, is over. It has changed me so much and I have grown so much as a writer because of it. Now, I'm trying my hand at original fiction in the hopes that one day I can get published. It hurts me to say it – it really does. Some of you may think that I may be blowing it out of proportion and making too big a deal of this story, but it has become so much a part of me because of the amount of time I invested into it. The characters aren't mine, but it feels like they are sometimes – especially after what I've done with them. I think about _DR_ every day, and how I continue to disappoint everyone with a lack of an update. And the guilt hurts. I can't keep everyone waiting anymore. I can't keep myself waiting. The ideas that I have had in my head for years might have to stay there.

To close this up (because I think ANs like these are against the rules), I want to show you all of my gratitude for sticking with me this far. I don't know who is still reading, or who is still waiting, but nevertheless, you've all become an important part of my life by being part of this journey with me. I've read all 1096 reviews that I have, read every PM, and hung on to every comment you've all made. I want to thank my reviewers, both registered users and anonymous members – the ones who reviewed only once or twice **and** the ones who stuck with it for every single chapter. I want to thank all the fantastic artists who honored and flattered me beyond belief by making artwork for my story. I want to thank those who even wrote fanfictions of my fanfiction. I want to thank ObeliskX for translating this mammoth of a fanfic into Russian to share it with fans from around the world. I want to thank Ryan Lohner (and condemn him at the same time!) for putting my story on TVTropes and getting me hopelessly addicted to that website, which introduced me to a great many things.

Through this story, I've had many experiences and great friends that I still talk to outside of this website. It's so humbling and shocking at the same time – I feel like I don't deserve all of this, especially since this was never finished.

So, in return, I'd like to ask you all something.

How about an in-depth summary for everything that happens in the rest of _Distorted Reality_? I'll tell you how it ends – who dies, who falls in love, who gets a happy ending. It's the least I can do. I may even include my personal notes (a whopping 22 pages).

This is the last time I'll ask this, but please leave me a review telling me if you'd all like to know how it all ends.


	35. Distorted Reality Summary

**Author's Note: **Alright, here we go – here's how _Distorted Reality _would continue if I kept writing it. I hope you all enjoy. To help refresh your memory, I'll also do a quick recap of Book 2. If you still don't remember much (I know, it's been a LONG time), refer to the Interlude chapter, which has a recap of Book 1.

* * *

Merge: It begins with Aang and the others leaving Jeong Jeong's ship, saying farewell. Sokka is his prisoner. Azula asks about the blue fire she displayed earlier. As a result of Aang being in a different universe, the world around him begins to change. He learns this from Avatar Roku after Aang decides to travel to the Earth Kingdom to find an earthbending teacher (his friends don't know, but he's looking for Toph). This Avatar Roku is the one he knows well, who is able to use the closeness of the two worlds. Roku chillingly warns him that he'll have to make a choice between which world he wants to stay in soon... but he can't return home yet. Katara, with permission from Hakoda, now travels to find Yue in the Earth Kingdom. Suki is already with her as a result of growing up in the South Pole. Suki's reasons for being there are unknown.

The Cave of Two Lovers: Blah, blah. You know what happens.

The Ruins of Omashu: Aang wants to get a look at the ruins of Omashu to see it for himself. He is deeply saddened by this and mourns for the death of his friend, Bumi. Meanwhile, Katara is training with Hama as the ship moves to the North Pole to get Yue. Piandao is also pursuing Aang. He is traveling to the Earth Kingdom to fight Aang for his meteorite sword back. Kanna and Piandao team up because of their common goal—find Aang and Sokka. They are both of the White Lotus Society. While in Omashu, Aang fights Piandao again, but before he joins up with Kanna. Aang wins again, with a little less bending in his attacks. He gets away. Kanna is trying to find Aang because she found a place Sokka can stay with the White Lotus Society, but Aang wants to keep Sokka with them.

The Trials: The group flies over the highest mountain in the world on their way to Gaoling, where they meet Sun Warriors that reveal firebending secrets to Aang and Azula – but only when everyone in the group completes a trial. They take a drug. Aang sees Katara, the one he knows, and his friends all smiling and staring down at him, and it causes him to cry and vow to save them. Azula sees her mother insisting that she loves her and that she's not a monster, which unnerves her. In rage, realizing it is a hallucination, Azula strikes her down. Then, Princess Azula appears to her and starts trying to influence her to leave her friends before they betray her, and to go her own way to become powerful. Princess Azula stays with her in the back of her mind. Zuko sees the scarred Prince Zuko, who talks to him about Aang and the concept of failure and gives him a gift by slightly bending his spirit (and thus giving him his own firebending abilities, which Zuko doesn't discover until later). Sokka sees his own mother and visions of himself with Aang, joking around together. He has no idea where this is from. Later, Aang and Azula are rewarded with the knowledge of bending blue and white fire.

The Freedom Fighters: Aang, Zuko, Azula, and Sokka are walking through a forest, because Appa needs some rest. Sokka begins to complain, and he and Azula get into a fight where Azula gets fiercely defensive of Aang. As they are fighting, someone swoops down and attacks Sokka, while he is also attacked with earthbending from the trees. Aang is totally flabbergasted when he sees Toph and Jet and the other Freedom Fighters, but it leads to conflict between them because a waterbender is there. After a long fight, Toph and Jet finally consent to tying Sokka up. While Aang, Azula, and Zuko are warming up to Jet and Toph, Sokka is being nearly tortured by the other Freedom Fighters while the others don't know. Aang knows not to completely trust Jet at this point, but Jet starts to get a large crush on Azula and tries to get her to help him burn down a village. She agrees with his extremist views, something that deeply disturbs Aang and the others, though she ends up helping Aang free Sokka. At the same time, Aang and Azula save Sokka from the other Freedom Fighters, Smellerbee, Longshot, the Duke, and Pipsqueak. Toph finds out about Jet's plot and becomes enraged, fighting him with Zuko. She locks him in stone and leaves the other Fighters to get him out, and Aang takes this opportunity to let her join them. She refuses because of Sokka.

The Blind Bandit: Toph-centric chapter. She leaves the Freedom Fighters to travel on her own. This chapter reveals her history, the loss of her parents, and her training with the badgermoles. She runs across Sokka, who escaped from Aang and the others, and fights against Katara, Suki, and Yue – but managed to run away once they beat her. Katara couldn't kill her because she hears a voice in her head.

The Chase: Make it much like the show, but when the groups split, Aang goes to confront the unknown person chasing him, leading them away from Zuko and Azula. Suki and Yue chase Zuko and Azula while Appa is falling asleep in the air. They confront each other, being evenly matched. Aang goes to the river (while Zuko and Azula go to the deserted village) to face the people following them alone. He sees a person in a blue mask riding up to him on a snow leopard, and he patiently waits, seeing a female figure. She talks. Aang doesn't recognize the voice at first (because he hasn't heard Katara speak for so long) so he doesn't know who it is. They fight one-on-one for a while, but then her mask slips, revealing Katara. Aang is so shocked and in pain that he can't move, totally numbed. His whole world explodes as he sees Katara taking advantage of his lapse and attacking him, cutting him and his clothing to shreds with the water. Sokka and Toph arrive at this point, and Toph takes Aang's place in the battle, fighting Katara. Sokka is very conflicted at this moment, but in one dramatic decision, he chooses to attack Aang. The Avatar finally snaps out of it, attacking him with both air and fire, even though he's very numb. The fights split the two pairs up, but Zuko and Azula arrive to help, having defeated Suki and Yue. Katara has Toph down for the moment and is cornering Zuko, quickly outmatching him. As he is down, she prepares the finishing blow, but in a desperation attack, he punches her. To his great surprise, fire streams from his fists, hitting her away from him. Aang runs away from his own fight, leaving Sokka and Azula to fight alone. He wants to find Katara, just to see her and try to talk to her. He is nearly crying as she attacks him, and as Zuko and Toph and the arrival of Kanna and Piandao surround her, Katara flees after impaling Piandao in the shoulder with a lance of ice. She takes Sokka and gets on her snow leopard and leaves. Aang breaks down and finally cries.

Bitter Truth: Here, Aang tells everyone everything about his world and all the struggles he went through. They accept him and Toph officially joins the group.

The Astronomer: Aang tells the group about a Solar Eclipse that took away the firebenders' powers in his own world, and he is pretty sure that there is going to be a Lunar Eclipse. However, he doesn't know when.. Kanna mentions someone she knows that is learned in the cosmic happenings of the universe and the stars, an astronomer. Aang immediately decides to give the astronomer a shot. They go to the village and meet the astronomer, a kind, pretty woman. Surprisingly, Teo lives with her. It is his mother. His father was killed during the flood instead, and the people moved to the south instead of the north. He talks to Toph and they share about their disabilities, reflecting on the rough lives they have. Teo speaks about how it hinders him, but he wonders how she could be a fighter if she is blind. She tells him about how it helps her earthbending, and that she had to turn it into her strength. Teo admires her strength, and for some reason, Toph starts to fully believe Aang's story and she thinks about how strong he is. Teo also decides to fight later on during the Lunar Eclipse with his airborne bombs. He became an inventor, like his father. Meanwhile, Aang and the others ask the astronomer about the Lunar Eclipse, and she tells them that it will arrive not long before the Comet. Meanwhile, Kanna and Piandao are heading to Ba Sing Se because they both have contacts in the resistance inside of Ba Sing Se (who is allied with the White Lotus Society). Katara tells Sokka, Suki, and Yue about the plan to attack Ba Sing Se from the water with their newest invention, submarines. Katara states that it is only a distraction for them to get into the city and take it over themselves. Aang is training his earthbending with Toph, while Azula is starting to teach Zuko firebending. Zuko gets kidnapped by some kind of badgermole and it brings him into a deep cave. It travels too fast for the gang to catch up, but by the time they do, Zuko is gone and the badgermole guards the entrance to the cave.

The Shaman: The group fights the badgermole, but they learn that it is a spirit. Aang tries to convince it he's the Avatar to let them inside the cave to help their friend. For some reason, it lets them pass and it fades away. As they go deeper into the cave, Azula and Toph begin arguing and Aang tries to be the mediator. At the same time, Azula is deeply disturbed that Aang knows her as the personification of evil and she thinks that he'll never love her. Deep inside the mountain, they find an old man that has control over natural spirits. He had Zuko taken because he realized he was somehow touched by another unknown spirit, and he realizes that there is hidden potential within him that needs to be unlocked. He performs a special ritual that calls upon the spirit of the mountain and the spirit of fire. Afterwards, Zuko feels no different. The effects of this aren't seen until later. Since Toph and Azula were in proximity, they also received the effects of this ritual. Meanwhile, Katara hires a bounty hunter (June) to hunt for Aang (using Aang's White Lotus headband).

The Serpent's Pass: Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Yue begin their journey to Ba Sing Se. This chapter is mainly about that journey. Along the way, Sokka still expresses regret over betraying Kanna and the people who helped him, while the three girls try to cheer him up. Suki and Yue fight over Sokka's affections, but he shows signs of liking both of them. That night, while they are traveling through, they have a long talk around the campfire about their lives. Suki and Katara reveal to Yue why Suki grew up with Sokka and Katara. Kyoshi Island was destroyed by the Water Nation when Suki was a baby, and since they shared Water Tribe qualities, Kya took her in. She grew up like a sister to Katara, but Sokka didn't care too much about her. Meanwhile, June easily catches up to the gang and they fight her.

End of finished chapters.

Aang and the others make their way to Ba Sing Se, but to cheer everyone up, Aang decides to go to Full Moon Bay where he remembered running into Suki in his own world. He knows that he will see Mai here – she is now a guard for the ferry with the other Roku Warriors. Meanwhile, Sokka, Katara, Yue, and Suki infiltrate Ba Sing Se, dressed as Earth Kingdom refugees, just as the attack is commencing. However, Katara gets herself and Yue involved in the fighting just as Aang's group comes, so he faces off against her again. Sokka and Suki manage to sneak into the city.

Aang's group finally gets inside the city after the battle, but Mai chooses to return to her warriors to pursue Katara. Ba Sing Se is exactly the same as Aang remembers it, but since it has no king in this world, there's a power struggle between the Generals and the Dai Li. Jet's also in the city, and Suki takes advantage of her time alone with Sokka. Zuko and the others meet Jin, who's part of the rebellion that Kanna and Piandao are meeting up with, but she can't take them to headquarters for a few days.

Tales of Ba Sing Se: **The Tale of Azula and Toph**: Azula suggests that they look around the city and try to pick up boys. They do this and meet some, but Azula realizes that Aang is the one she truly has feelings for. Toph gets this out of her, and says she is lucky to have someone she likes, because Azula is pretty and Toph doesn't know what she looks like. Azula convinces her that she's pretty and she would be able to get boys, so they try it. It is a failure, and the girls reason that they're too intimidating and they laugh. However, Toph gets hope that she'll be with her crush, Zuko. **The Tale of Sokka and Suki**: The two of them go out on a date, wondering when Katara and Yue will return. They kiss and have a good time, but Sokka is still conflicted over his feelings. **The Tale of Aang**: Aang dodges the Dai Li as he tries to find a way into the Palace to speak with the Generals about the Eclipse, and also tries to find the Rebel base. He discovers that the Dai Li have more power at this point than the Generals. **The Tale of Zuko**: Zuko takes a walk around the city late at night and comes across the Firelight Fountain. He wishes to take Mai here, but Jin comes up behind him and says it's her favorite place. She is timid and sort of shy, but Zuko says he is already sort of in a relationship and can't be with her. Jin says she understands and she talks about the death of her family as her reason for joining the rebellion. **The Tale of Mai**: Mai and the Roku Warriors are about to return to the city—they're even inside of the Outer Wall—because they were spying on Katara and learned of her plan. Katara discovered her too late and followed after her and her warriors. Katara and Yue take them all down themselves and steal their uniforms. Mai's fate is 'unknown.' Yue uses a special ability to defeat them - since the Water Spirits Tui and La wouldn't want to help the evil Water Nation, Yue's dad would have asked the Night spirit to cure his daughter after she was born. So Yue has white hair with a streak of black, and uses a katana to fight. She doesn't waterbend, but on the New Moon, waterbending ability comes to her and she is at that moment stronger than most waterbenders.

Jin is finally able to take the group to Lake Laogai, the headquarters of the rebellion. Meanwhile, Jet discovers Sokka and already knows ahead of time that he's a waterbender, but Smellerbee prevents him from reporting it to the authorities because she brings up the sore subject of Azula and Toph. At the Rebel HQ (called the Genomite Rebels), Aang meets Bumi, who miraculously turns out to have survived the fall of Omashu. King Kuei also leads the rebellion. After Omashu fell, Bumi traveled to BSS to warn Kuei of the Water Nation's power, tells him of the existence of the war, gets rid of Long Feng (who started his own kingdom in the Fire Nation in Book 1) and convinces him to step down. Since some attempted to overthrow Kuei, Bumi tells him that he needs to lie low. Jet confronts Sokka without fighting, but then decides to find Aang and tell him that Sokka is there.

Sokka backstory chapter and an explanation for how Hakoda ascended to the throne and killed his father. To keep it short and sweet, he was just power hungry. It split up their family. Kya was close to the previous Emperor and confronted Hakoda about it, but was later banished.

With the rebels, Aang's group receives letters from Ozai and his men, and a letter that came with a lemur – Momo! He turns out to be alive in this world and under the ownership of Guru Pathik, which later transfers to Aang. Like the show, the gang splits. However, Azula goes to meet up with her father instead of Zuko, while Aang meets with Pathik , where they discuss the merging worlds and that Aang will have to choose between one or the other to finally master the Avatar State and end the war. Meanwhile, Katara and Yue managed to infiltrate Ba Sing Se dressed up as Roku Warriors to meet with Sokka and Suki, planning to infiltrate the palace.

Azula centric chapter, focusing on her time and her relationship with her father. She also spends time with Zhao and Lu Ten.

Aang, since he cannot yet master the Avatar State, decides to meditate and search inside himself for the reason why he cannot. While that happens, he receives a vision of Zuko in trouble. Aang will rush back to Ba Sing Se, pick up Azula and meet Ozai briefly, and go and try to save Zuko. In this chapter, Aang will meet with Jet and the two of them will remove Long Feng, while Katara takes control of the Dai Li. At the end of the chapter, Katara will capture Zuko and throw him in prison when Zuko saw Sokka in the city, fought him and Suki, but ran to get help.

The Crossroads of Destiny: Aang, Azula, and Jet will meet Toph (who notifies the rebels with Jet) and then the two will split up to go find Zuko, while Katara meets with Zuko in the crystal catacombs. They have a conversation. Meanwhile, Azula will run into Sokka in the palace, and they will have more of a mental battle and try to draw on each other's weaknesses. Aang will come to interrupt this and defeat Sokka temporarily. Aang and Azula will rush to find Katara, where they interrupt that scene and Azula thinks that Katara is about to hurt her brother. Sokka comes in and sees Azula fighting his sister, and he starts attacking. The fight gets moved to the area with the waterfall, where **Z**uko will get possessed by his counterpart and exhibit powerful firebending.(Read below) Sokka will see Katara about to kill Aang, but he'll turn on her and save his life. Then they all defeat Katara (and Suki and Yue, who are involved in the fight) and she gets captured, saving the city. As things start to get brighter, Aang ponders what will come next. Suki and Yue managed to escape. It ends with Aang giving Sokka the meteorite sword.

(Possession): This possession happens as a result of the ritual performed on him a few chapters earlier. The Zuko from the Canon Universe gains complete control over Distorted Zuko's body for a short amount of time, essentially making him a firebending master. Also, he gets to speak with Aang again. His eyes grow red, almost like how Aang's eyes glow when he enters the Avatar State.

End of Book 2

* * *

Back in Lake Laogai with Katara as their prisoner, Aang and the others learn that the rebels messaged Ty Lee and Haru to come meet them and help with the war effort. They all reunite, but learn that Mai is still imprisoned in the city. Zuko immediately wants to rescue her, but Bumi and Kuei stop him and send Jet, Ty Lee, and Haru to do it instead. BSS is under control of the Dai Li now, who are now leaderless and things are chaotic. Aang decides to travel to the South Pole to complete his quest and defeat Hakoda before the eclipse, with Sokka, Zuko, Azula, and Toph at his side. He also brings along Katara, who is reluctant but still his prisoner.

Jet and Jin also meet, and the sparks fly immediately.

They begin at Kyoshi Island. Aang tries to talk to Katara several times, but Azula gets progressively bitter. Katara notices this and tries to manipulate her. Sokka tries to warn Azula about his sister, but he's not trusted yet, either – though the two continue to interact more and more, enjoying battles of wit. Meanwhile, Jet and the others infiltrate the palace, fight off the Dai Li, and free the Generals and Mai, helping to take back the city. Now, their own mission is revealed – travel to the North Pole and defeat Chief Arnook during the Eclipse (who is nowhere near as powerful as Hakoda).

Aang and the others arrive at the Southern Air Temple, progressively traveling to the South Pole. He reminisces about his home, and he decides to tell Sokka the truth about who he is and where he came from. Sokka spends the rest of the chapter thinking about everything. Zuko begins to try and change Katara – for Aang's sake. Aang wonders about why he was sent to the Western Air Temple to finish his training in this world, and then remembers **Kherra, **the girl from that temple that the "other Aang" was friends with. If you don't remember her at all, refer to Chapter 13 – **The Eruption**, where her story is explained in detail (long story short, she escaped from the West Temple with Aang and Kuzon when it was under attack, planning to fight Water Emperor Seiryu, who started the war. Aang never saw her again). At the South Temple, Aang finds records – a memoir from a monk – that she stopped at this temple before going to confront Seiryu. Sokka tells Aang of a frozen Air Nomad kept as a sort of victory memorial on Whale Tail Island, and Aang immediately wants to go there. Meanwhile, Hama approaches Hakoda and tells him of Sokka and Katara's defeat, as well as the name and location of Zuko and Azula's village.

The Girl in the Iceberg: The group heads to Whale Tail Island immediately. However, they find a large Water Nation town on the island… and Kherra in her iceberg is in an underground ice cavern. The dead, frozen airbender is marked as a trophy of victory over the Air Nomads, fully preserved and continuously refrozen by the Water soldiers there. It is revealed that Kherra did indeed find and confront Seiryu, but she was hopelessly outmatched and Seiryu froze her in an iceberg. Aang goes into the town immediately to liberate the iceberg and perhaps to give her proper rest. Though, subconsciously, he thinks she could still be alive since he also survived in an iceberg for one hundred years. The Avatar Gang rushes into the town square under the cover of night to beat back any soldiers and warriors that ambush them while Sokka and Aang work on thawing out the airbender. Zuko and Toph fight off the soldiers, but Azula finally makes a decision – she lets Katara return to her soldiers. And she even follows after her in an act of betrayal. The Gang is struck hard by the betrayal, but Kherra turns out to be alive, though extremely weak. Sokka, with his limited healing, attempts to revive her while Aang gives her warmth. Aang's feelings are conflicted, but Kherra is happy to see him and is concerned by a change in him.

Chapter where Kherra interacts with the group, deciding to help them defeat Hakoda. She spends most of the time recovering and finds an unlikely friendship in Toph. However, she deeply fears and hates Sokka. She gets separated from the group with Toph, where June finds them and Toph discovers metalbending to defeat her. Now, they've reached the South Pole mainland. At the same time, Jet's group reaches the North Pole.

Aang decides he wants to get even stronger and asks Sokka if he knows bloodbending – he does, but he only used it once. He expresses a desire to learn again. He tells the group that they should all become as strong as possible, and wants to learn metalbending with Toph as well. He slips and mentions something about his world, forcing him to tell Kherra the truth. Meanwhile, Katara and Azula are on snow leopards traveling across the barren, icy land, and come to a village, where Katara is treated rightfully like a princess. Their destination is the main Water Nation city. In the village, they hear a rumor of storm witches living in the mountains that strike down wandering villagers. It turns out to be Lo and Li, who offer hospitality to the two. They reveal that they are firebenders, natives of Azula's village, and old friends of Iroh. Back with Aang and the others, Zuko asks Aang if there's an advanced airbending skill, but Aang doesn't know and asks Kherra if she knows anything. Surprisingly, she does – soundbending, which she learned from Gyatso in her short stay at the Southern Air Temple. He later died helping her escape from the soldiers. She decides to teach Aang soundbending, while Lo and Li teach Azula advanced firebending techniques – charged attacks, flight propulsion, heat redirection, and most importantly, lightning. After learning all she can from the twins, Azula decides to deliver justice to them, but they strike at Katara. Surprisingly, Azula jumps in front of her and redirects it all by herself, and finishes them off.

Katara and Azula reach the capital, where they are regarded with cold disdain because Katara is now considered a failure. Here, Azula runs into someone she doesn't expect – a young boy from her village named Kasen, an OC, who was kidnapped many years before in a raid and received sympathy from the soldiers. He's now an archer and a hunter of firebenders, since he was raised with the Water Nation ideology. He remembers Azula, but in the raid, while Ursa was being killed by Pakku, Azula and Kasen fought off waterbender soldiers as much as they could, but when Pakku found them, he believed it was Kasen and kidnapped him solely because he was a boy. Kasen now hates Azula because he believes it was her fault that he was captured. A Water Tribe soldier took the boy home and raised him as his own, training him as an assassin. Hama brought him out as a secret weapon against Azula once she found out they were from the same village. Azula, Kasen, and Zuko were close friends. Also, Katara and Azula gain an audience with Hakoda, where Katara, bitter about her failure and his reprimanding, "conveniently forgets" to leave out information about the plan to attack on the Lunar Eclipse. But before Katara can do anything, Azula tells him instead, simultaneously shoving Katara further out of his favor and gaining the emperor's trust.

Meanwhile, in the North Pole, Suki and Yue arrive and Haru immediately falls for Yue. He begins meeting her secretly, and she doesn't know (or hints that she doesn't know) that he's really from the Earth Kingdom, since Haru and the others went incognito as Water Tribe members (Mai favors a black parka, while Ty Lee wears pink, as usual). However, even before this, Ty Lee and Haru showed feelings for each other.

Aang's group meets a reclusive Water Nation woman – another old Guru. She tells him of the current situation in the Spirit World and how things are merging more than ever, and that Aang will start to notice more things.

In the North Pole, Jet's group begins to prepare for the invasion, though most of the force plans to go to the South Pole. Jet and Mai interact often, though there are no romantic feelings, and Haru gets involved in a love triangle between Ty Lee and Yue. Meanwhile, Suki is on the hunt for the infiltrators.

Throughout the rest of the story, Aang's group continues to travel south and plan the invasion. When the day finally comes, all is going well. Azula is stationed as the personal guard to Water Emperor Hakoda, having gained his trust. Along with a small group of his other guards, she sits and waits. However, when the eclipse starts, she turns on the guards and fires lightning at them, killing them instantly, and turns on Hakoda. She reveals that everything she had done up until then was for this moment, so she could finally get him when his guard was down. She says that she wants to protect Aang from maiming his soul further by killing Hakoda, declaring that she will do it herself. Before she can deal the killing blow, Katara appears and battles her with her skills from her time as the Blue Spirit, distracting her long enough for Aang to come.

Meanwhile, Zuko, Toph, and Sokka get possessed by their Canon Universe counterparts, and Canon Sokka is overjoyed to be able to bend for the first time for a little before the eclipse starts. They all give their love and support to Aang while he goes off to fight Hakoda, leaving them to deal with the main waterbender forces. The Genomite Rebels clash with the enemy, and Kanna faces off against Hama.

Aang finds and confronts Hakoda and the two battle. Katara and Azula continue to fight, which distracts Aang and puts him at a disadvantage. The fight goes outside of the Palace, where, out in the open, Kasen fires an arrow at Aang from above with the intent to kill. For some reason, Katara throws herself in front of the shot, almost as if someone from inside of her forced her to do it. The arrow strikes one of her vital points and kills her. Enraged, Aang enters the Avatar State, flying over to Kasen with all of his hatred and destruction, fully intent on obliterating him. However, Azula appears in front of Kasen, protecting him with a blazing wheel of white fire, which she is able to use for the first time. **(Note: This part would've been my favorite in the entire story to write, haha.)**

Now, Azula faces off against the full power of the Avatar State, completely on her own. When Kasen flees, Aang uncontrollably spreads destruction wherever he goes, rushing to the shores of the city to possibly unleash his wrath upon the entire world – which Azula doesn't put past him. She focuses all her efforts to stopping him.

While Hakoda escapes, Katara lies against the ice, the arrow still protruding from her chest, completely unmoving. She is just clinging to life, and something wells up inside of her. She hears the voice of Canon Katara, urging her to return to the world of the living. The ice and water around her – even the blood from her wound – begins to glow. Her eyes shine a bright blue, signifying possession by Canon Katara. She sits up, alive, gaining full control over her Distorted counterpart's body. She rushes down to Aang, the eclipse over. When he sees her, alive, the Avatar State gets deactivated. She envelops him in a hug.

The invasion failed, but no one was imprisoned this time. Much of the city was destroyed by Aang, but the soldiers managed to use the distraction to fight off the invasion force.

Throughout the rest of the story, Canon Katara joins them, providing great comfort to Aang. She interacts with members of the group one by one, being looked up to as an older sister over time. Katara's most intrigued by Kherra, the distorted version of her brother, and Azula, though Azula wants little to do with her – until she finally realizes that this is the person that Aang is in love with, so she lets him go. Her and Sokka become even closer.

In the North Pole, the invasion was quite a lot more successful. Chief Arnook was not a waterbender, so Jet, Mai, and Ty Lee were able to fight off most of his forces and defeat him, while Haru meets Koh the Face Stealer and learns of the other world and Ty Lee and Yue's mixed fates. He learns that Aang made a choice in Book 1 and saved Ty Lee's life, so now it is Yue's turn to die again. However, Haru doesn't want this to happen, so Koh goes ahead to take Ty Lee, but while he tries to save her Koh manages to take Yue instead.

Seiryu's Moon approaches, and a battle is planned again. Undeterred by the rebels' invasion, Hakoda, like Ozai in canon, launches an invasion against the Earth Kingdom. The second moon brings a heavy deluge of rain that also aids in the invasion. Aang finally confronts Hakoda along with Sokka, who solves his daddy issues and learns that his mother is alive, while Katara leads the others in a battle against Hakoda's troops and Azula deals with Kasen.

During the battle, it is clear to everyone that the world is falling apart because of the tumultuous Spirit World, causing great rifts to appear along with strange spirit monsters as the worlds overlap. It becomes a race against time, as the invasion is the least of their worries. Finally, through the power of the spirits, Aang defeats Hakoda.

After the battle, Enma (the monkey spirit) appears before Aang, along with the three Gurus (Shen, Pathik, and the old Water Tribe lady). Enma tells him that he must go, but Aang doesn't know how – until the three Gurus reveal that they themselves aren't quite human. They're three parts of a single spirit – specifically, the Lion Turtle. Shen is the turtle's shell (remember that turtle shell he wore on his back? Heh, that was NOT a shout out to Master Roshi!), Pathik is the head, and the old woman is the body. The Lion Turtle is the vessel that will carry Aang and Katara between worlds. Aang chooses to go back to his own world in a moment of epiphany and self-realization. Now he finally understands that his duty is to his friends and the people he loves, and now that his DR friends are safe, his intense loyalty brings him out of that paradise and into a struggle once again, in a moment of self-sacrifice.

After their goodbyes, Aang, Katara, and Enma depart on the Lion Turtle, back to their world to end the war that tore their lives apart.

However, two bodies are left behind – the young, naïve Aang that was supposed to be the Aang in this world, who wakes up with all of the knowledge and memories that the other Aang had, but with his own personality still intact. Distorted Katara, without the support of Canon Katara's spirit, does not survive.

The story ends here, and it is unknown whether or not Aang and Katara succeed in saving their own world. I intended on leaving it ambiguous, but everyone in the Distorted universe moves on and has better lives, bringing balance back to their world. It is also hinted that Haru travels into the Spirit World to try and rescue Yue from Koh.

* * *

**Final Pairings (while I do like playing with several, I did finally settle on a few):**

**AangKatara**

**SokkaAzula – which is mostly just implied, but they interact with each other a LOT more throughout Book 3.**

**ZukoMai**

**JetJin**

**HaruTy Lee – While he decides that he truly wants to be with Ty Lee, he still wants Yue to live.**

**Other pairings possibly happen in the future (perhaps Distorted AangKherra)**

**Deaths:**

**Hama is killed by Kanna.**

**Piandao was originally drafted to die in the invasion, but as of my most recent notes his fate was left unknown to even me. I don't even know if Hakoda survived the battle with Aang, truthfully.**

* * *

A while back, I thought of a sequel, which involved the adventures of Aang and Katara through the Spirit World, where Enma guides them and tells them that they must aid their counterparts in a variety of different worlds, which were hinted at back in Book 2: Chapter 1. Their aim is to bring balance back to the Spirit World. Together, the two of them visit worlds where the Earth Kingdom is evil, or the Air Nomads, perhaps the Fire Nation again – and everyone takes turns being the siblings that Aang started his adventure out with (taking the Canon Sokka and Katara's role, and Distorted Zuko and Azula – when Aang is found in the Earth Kingdom, it is Haru and Toph who find him, and if he's found by Air Nomads, it's Kherra and another airbender OC I planned, a boy named Cho). Overall, it made a complete circle where Aang and Katara would spend a few chapters in each world, separate from their counterparts' bodies with totally fake identities, taking on mentor roles and such to the other, younger kids.

However, since the sequel only covers their time in the Spirit World between the Distorted Universe and the Canon Universe, Aang and Katara's adventures back in their own world are still left ambiguous, since the sequel ends much the same way as DR did.

Anyway, there it is – _Distorted Reality_ and its barely planned sequel. HUGE thanks to everyone for being such great readers – I hope this summary is satisfactory. Again, you don't know how sorry I am for not being able to complete this story…

Edit: By the way, please keep in mind that this is a _summary_. I've gotten people saying "I'm glad you didn't finish" because they didn't like the freaking _pairings_ I ended with. I was only halfway through the story when I gave it up - SO much happened between then and the ending that could not be communicated in a summary. Azula and Aang could NOT end up together in the end because Aang's from a completely different world, and he HAD to go back to where he belonged because he was the reason everything got screwed up between the worlds in the first place. There was also so much that was planned to happen between Azula and Sokka throughout Book 3, so that doesn't totally come out of left field, either. Seriously, can't everyone just be happy that I had the good grace of telling you all how it ended, in this much detail?

So, I have a proposition. A couple of people have asked me if I would consider putting this story up for adoption. I've decided that I will give _anyone_ the permission to use my Distorted Universe. You may completely rewrite this entire story, and perhaps finish it this time. You may simply pick up from where I left off. You may even write the sequel, or even give a true conclusion to the series and have my version of Aang defeat Ozai back in his world.

As long as you credit me with the original idea, I'll be okay with it. Also, give me a link if you do – I'd love to read it.

Goodbye, everyone! I'm glad you've all been with me this long – you don't know how much it meant to me to see the reviews flowing in once I posted that this story would be discontinued, to see that you've all stayed with me on this journey. I can't thank you enough.

Please tell me what you think of how the story ended. It would mean a lot.


End file.
